Sutoraiku Sentai Kemonoranger
by AgUaScorch
Summary: The day of Dooms Night changed the world forever. If only it hadn't happened a second time. Now, Jiku has revived after being defeated long ago by the Animal Tribes. Now Jiku plots on unleashing a third Dooms Night and ending the world. He wishes to rule the darkness. Only one team can stop them. That team is the Sutoraiku Sentai Kemonoranger!
1. Doubutsu Strike

A/N: Hello there. If you are here, it is because you are reading my other story, Animal Strike. This series will be its Super Sentai Counterpart. I really hope you enjoy.

Another thing, just a little FYI: the characters in this series are speaking Japanese. Since I don't know a lot of Japanese, I will be writing it in English. Just wanted to let you know that. But I won't say no to the use of the occasional "Nani" among other Japanese words I do know. This series will be mainly in English.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai, those rights belong to Toei. I only take credit for my own ideas and my own characters.)

Chapter 1: Doubutsu Strike

It was like any other day in Tokyo. The birds were chirping and the wind flowed smoothly. The flowers looked beautiful and people walked around everywhere on this fine day. It was sunny and the kids were playing at the local playground.

Mothers talked with each other as their children played together. The song of the birds played as they flew around everywhere. Schoolgirls walked around the park as they talked with each other, wearing the occasional school outfit.

"So, how did it go the other day?" a girl with long hair asked her friend as they were receiving their ice cream.

"Well, I was able to do it. Now I think I'll be able to make it to the university that i want to go to." The girl with a ponytail said happily. They both smiled as they walked up to a table and sat down.

A child's ball rolled over to where they sat and they took notice. One of the girls picked it up. She looked up to see the child coming to retrieve his ball. She rolled it over to him so that he wouldn't have to make the trip all the way over. The kid picked up the ball and quickly thanked the girls as he ran back over to where his friends were.

The girls smiled at each other as they started to eat their ice cream. Suddenly, screams were heard as people ran away from an exploding building. The girls ice cream was ruined as the table fell over. People were running everywhere. The girls fell to the ground as people shoved them out of the way trying to run away.

They looked up towards where all these people were coming from to see another building explode. The fires grew and the fire engines could be heard. They looked all around as people kept running. They also started to run as they got back up. They ran until a shockwave of unbelievable proportions hit them along with a group of people ahead of them.

They all turned to see a vicious looking creature walking on two legs. His blades transformed back into his hands as he got closer. He kept the blades that were on his arms. As he got into view, everyone was horrified. The creature has a face that resembled that of a mantis but had a humanoid look to it. It's hands transformed from mantis hands to regular hands. It's eyes were orange and it's antenna were sticking out of the top of its head. The figures color was green with some black all around.

"You pathetic humans," the monster yelled, "Beware my power and beware the power of the Jiku army."

The girls were the first ones seen and the monster had pleasure in what he saw. He moved forward before being blasted back. Sparks fell off his body as he fell onto the ground.

"What the," the monster said as he got back up. He looked around and saw nothing. The schoolgirls were also confused.

"Jiku Army? That sounds like a ridiculous name!" A mysterious voice yelled out.

"How dare you make fun of my masters name!" the monster turned everywhere, anger within him.

"So your army is named after a single guy. Kind of pathetic don't you think." the voice said again.

"Come out and say it to my face!" the monster yelled again.

"Watch what you say, you might regret it later." the voice said and the monster was shot back again.

The monster got up as he saw a mysterious figure standing on a rooftop. The figure looked down at the monster as he pulled up his arms, stretching them. The symbol on his chest glowed a white color as it was outlined. It was a number one stylized in a way that looked like a tiger. The figure then appeared in the full light of the sun that came down. He jumped off the roof and stood in front of the girls who were on the ground.

The Red Ranger stood in front of the monster. His suit had a cool design. He had stripes resembling a tigers stripes all around his suit. The stripes black while the suit was red. His boots were red with some more black markings behind them and the collar of the boots was gold. His helmet resembled a tiger with black eyes on the top on each side. The visor was black and resembled a tigers mouth when open. The whole suit had a black tiger motif while a black tiger stylized number 1 remained on the middle of the suit. He had a gold belt with a Square snapped belt buckle which had a logo of a hawk on it. This was the logo of the Kemonorangers. There was also a number 1 on the buckle. On his left arm was a wristband which, when pressed in the middle, transforms into a morpher. He had two holsters. Ok his right holster he had what looked to be a blaster. This was called the Raiku Blaster. On the left holster was what appeared to be a sort of sword. This was called the Raiku Saber.

"How dare you hurt these beautiful girls." Red said to him as he turned to pick the girls up. "Please, get out of here quickly."

The girls nodded and ran off as other people also ran off. Red turned around to look at the monster. Under his helmet, he had rage in his eyes. He traced the hilt of the Raiku Saber. He finally pulled it out and pushed it up to reveal a sword. He spun it around before holding the blade with his right hand while holding the handle with his left hand.

"I'm taking you down!" Red said as he began his attack.

"Go ahead and try!" the monster said as he started running towards Red.

They clashed and struck each other. They continued striking until the monster gained the upper hand and sent red flying. He landed on the ground hard and he looked up to see the monster summoning something. Suddenly, the ground began to shake as other monsters popped out of the ground.

"Ryaku! Rise!" Monsters rose from the ground. They had what looked to be gas masks and looked distorted. The had clothes that were ripped and they had mechanical implants. They had axe like weapons with spear heads at the bottom of the handle. It also looked like it could become a blaster.

Red looked at them and pointed at them before putting his hands on his head. He didn't expect this. He somehow had the feeling this would happen but he tested his luck out anyways.

"Ani!" Red looked up to see another figure standing on the rooftop. Her number glowed White and she jumped out of the shadows. It was another ranger, but this one was wearing yellow.

The yellow ranger walked over to the red one. She had spots resembling a cheetahs stripes all around her suit. The spots were black while her suit was yellow. Her boots were yellow with more black markings behind them and the collar of the boots were silver. Her helmet resembled a cheetah with black eyes on the top on each side. The visor was black and resembled a cheetahs open mouth. The whole suit had a black cheetah motif while a black cheetah stylized number 4 remained on her chest. She had a silver belt with square shaped belt buckle which had the same logo that red had but the number 1 was replaced by a 4. On her left arm was her wristband which could transform into a morpher. She had two holsters. The one of the right held her Raiku Blaster and the one on her left was her Raiku Blade. Her suit fit her right in the perfect ways. Ways that would make her brother get to overprotective.

"Ani! You don't just rush into things! Why are you so stupid sometimes." Yellow told Red.

"Nani! I don't rush into things!" Red told Yellow.

"Yes you do!" Yellow yelled at him. They began to bicker with each other. The monster could only watch everything go down. He was really confused. The footsoldiers also stopped.

By the looks of it, the argument got bad as Yellow took Red's sword and started hitting him with it. He ran around trying to avoid her.

"What the hell are they doing." The monster whispered over to one of the footsoldiers as it shrugged.

"Anyways! Let's attack!" Yellow said pointing the sword towards the monster.

"Yea!" Red took his sword back and pointed it. Yellow pulled out her own sword and they got into their ready positions before running off into battle.

"Ryaku!" the footsoldiers started their attack and they clashed.

Red killed monsters wherever they came from, while Yellow fought the more of them that appeared behind Red. They ended up back to back fighting. They suddenly felt something more powerful coming their way and they moved out of the way as a slash of fire hit the Ryaku head on and caused them to explode.

Red looked up from where he was on the ground to see that the monster who was not fighting sent that attack. He got up and looked for Yellow but she was nowhere near him.

"End of the line." The monster said to Red as he got closer.

"I don't think so!" They both turned to see Yellow jumping down from a rooftop and hit the monster head on with her sword. The monster was sent back by this attack.

"This isn't going so well." The monster stated the obvious.

"You bet it isn't!" Red said. It was only two individuals, but they had managed to fight off a huge group of monsters.

"What's you name anyways, monster guy?" Yellow asked a weird question, which caused Red to turn and look at her.

"Why would you ask him that?" Red asked his female companion.

"I don't want to be rude and call him, monster guy." Yellow answered him.

"You already are!" Red was getting impatient.

"My names Kurasshuzoido! Axis General Kurasshuzoido." The monster finally stayed his name.

"Good, now we can kick some ass!" Yellow said picking up her sword.

"Maybe next time!" Kurasshuzoido said before he threw some sort of gernade like weapon towards the two rangers sending them flying back. When the rangers looked up, he was gone.

"Oh great! He escaped!" Yellow said in frustration.

"Well, what did you expect?" Red asked her.

"It's all your fault!" Red almost fell over when he heard this.

"Whatever! Let's go before people come and start asking questions." Red said as he started walking away with yellow close behind him.

Meanwhile a sort of drone like camera landed on a nearby tree. It zoomed in on rangers as they walked away. It was watching every single moment in the battle that had just occurred.

-0-0-0-0-

"This is ridiculous!" A monster standing by, watching the screen said as he destroyed the table in front of him.

The monster looked like a mix between tiger and a lion. He was red, orange and gold in color with some black markings. He wears a coat with a sort of cape look to it. He had a sword strapped to his back.

"Zaku, what are you doing?" another monster called out as it entered the room.

"What do you want, Baishisu?" Zaku asked him, anger in his voice.

Baishisu was the smart one. The monsters that were produced by their army was thanks to him. He would use dead human cells and create new zombie like monsters. He looked like a goblin with two antenna at the top of his head. He had glasses on and carried a huge black backpack.

"Well, you are destroying valuable equipment and I want you to stop!" Baishisu yelled at him.

Zaku turned around as he growled. He came closer to the other monster. Baishisu knows what he just did. He backed up as Zaku came closer.

"That's enough you two!" Another voice was heard.

A man walked into the room. He looked to be a nice looking man with fair hair. He carried a cane, mostly just for the sake of carrying one, and he wore a sort of tuxedo. He walked over to his throne. As he sat down, the Ryaku came with a plate that had food and a drink. The food was cooked chicken while the drink was wine.

"Why are you fighting." The man asked them.

"Zaku destroyed one of our systems and it'll take days to fix it." Baishisu answered his master.

"Well then, fix it!" He told Baishisu with a stern tone.

"Yes boss!" Baishisu quickly left the room with a group of Ryaku following him.

"Something bothering you Zaku?" The man asked the monster.

"No! Nothing!" Zaku said as he bowed and prepared to leave.

"Don't worry!" This caused Zaku to turn and look at the man. "We will destroy them. No one will get in our way." The man turned to face Zaku and stared him down. Zaku finally turned and left.

The man was left there eating his food and drinking his wine. He always liked a fancy meal. He never liked to get his hands dirty and always preferred to use a fork.

-0-0-0-0-

"You know you could help, right?" A young boy, maybe in his early twenties, asked the young girl he was with.

"You have to carry everything because you are the boy and I am the girl." The girl, maybe in her late teens, told the boy which caused him to drop some of the many bags he was carrying.

"I'm tired!" He told her.

"Baka! You dropped the apples! Oh no! You also dropped the ingredients I was going to use for my new recipe." The girl started picking up everything that fell onto the ground.

"Madoka! Don't over..." He was stopped by the girls finger. She put it on his lips and her face grew red.

"Baka!" She yelled once again before storming off.

"Madoka wait up!" The boy said before he tripped and fell on the ground.

Madoka walked through the park a little pissed off. She wore a yellow jacket with a cool animal design to it. On the left side of her jacket was a cheetah while on her right side was a black cheetah motif. The motif of the cheetahs head. She had a logo which looked to be of a hawk. On the back was a cheetah stylized number 4. On the top back of the jacket was the word, "Fast". On the bottom back of the jacket was the word, "Cheetah". She wore black short shorts. She wore brown boots and brown fingerless gloves. Her hair was brown and it was going down to her shoulders. She wore a yellow wristband on her left wrist. She walked on and sat on a bench.

She looked on as she saw a pair of siblings playing with each other. Tears ran down her cheeks as she remembered what it was like when she played with her older brother. They would play on the playground all the time. She covered her eyes with her hands. Then, she felt the presence of someone else. She looked up to see her companion.

"What do you want?" She asked him with anger and sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong Madoka?" He sat down next to her, not bothering to answer her question.

She began to cry uncontrollably and held onto the jacket of her companion. He hugged her and held her close. He lay his head on top of hers.

"Ani?" Madoka stopped crying, but she sniffled.

"What is it?" Her older brother asked her.

"Why can't we get along?" She asked him.

"What do you mean. We always get along." He told her as he stroked her hair.

"But we always fight and.." Madoka was stopped as her brother moved. They were now facing each other.

"That doesn't matter. We are siblings and it will all ways be like that, no matter what. I'm always here for you sis. Don't forget that." He told her with a reassuring tone.

She started crying again, "Kite!" She buried her face into his chest. He hugged her again and he saw the kids playing. He smiled.

"Now, how about we get home. I think some of your ingredients are still good to use." Kite told his sister as she nodded. He picked up the bags and Madoka picked up a few others. They began to walk home.

Kite wore a red jacket with a cool animal design. On the left side of the jacket was a tiger design. On the right side was a black tiger motif. The motif of a tigers head. He had a logo similar to his sisters on the right side of his jacket. On the back was a tiger stylized number 1. On the top back of his jacket was the word, "Furious". On the bottom back of the jacket was the word, "Tiger". He wore blue jeans and his black and white Vans which he bought one time when he was in the US. He wore black fingerless gloves. His hair was short black hair that spikes up and drapes behind. He also had some blonde highlights. He wore a red wristband on his left wrist. He walked on next to his sister.

They got to an apartment complex and they quickly walked into their own apartment. The apartment was decent size. It had three rooms and two bathrooms. The living room was decent sized and the kitchen was small. They had a dining table next to the kitchen entrance. They put down the bags and Madoka quickly moved to the kitchen to take out a pan. She was getting ready to cook. Before she started, she took out a picture and smiled at it. It was a picture of her, Kite, and two young children. She put it back into her in its place in the kitchen. She put on an apron and started cooking.

Kite moved to his room and he sat down on his chair. He picked up his gaming controller and turned on his system. He looked over to a picture that he had of him and his sister. He picked it up. The picture was of his sister messing around with him on his birthday. He was hugging her as she put up a pair of bunny ears on top of his head with her fingers. This picture was taken after the incident.

_*flashback begins*_

_"Kite! Kite!" Madoka called out to her brother. She ran down the hallways of a big mansion. She wore a beautiful yellow dress that went down to her knees. It was a dress her mother had bought her. She wore a nice pair of black flats. Her hair was down and she had various yellow flower pins in her hair._

_Madoka continued walking down the hallway, she was just 15 years old. Her brother was only 18 years old. She looked for him everywhere. She walked past a closet. _

_"Boo!" Kite yelled out as he came out of the closet and scared his sister._

_Madoka fell backwards and landed on her butt. She looked up to see her brother laughing as she began to tear up. Kite noticed this and began to feel sorry as he reached over to hug her. Suddenly, Madoka grabbed Kite by the arm and, with surprising strength, she threw him behind her. His face was against the ground and Madoka was on top of him, pinning him down and pinning his arm against his back._

_"Ok I get it! I'm sorry!" Kite yelled out in pain. Madoka let go as she got up. Kite wore his usual clothes. A black t-shirt, blue jeans, and his Vans._

_"Don't ever do that again, Ani!" She said angrily._

_"I'm sorry." Kite rubbed his shoulder. _

_"Anyways, mom and dad are coming home. We have to get ready for their arrival." Madoka told him as she began to walk down the hallway again, Kite followed._

_"So, mom and dad are just going to leave again, what's the point?" Kite said in a bored and sad way._

_They went out to the patio where a maid was preparing the table for lunch. Madoka had cooked the lunch and had been cooking food ever since she joined a cooking class at school. She enjoyed it very much and actually made decent food. _

_Down on the grass area, two smaller children were playing around with a puppy. The little dog happily chase around the two kids. These two kids were Kite and Madoka's youngest siblings, Gingka and Sophie. They were running around not paying attention to anyone who came and went. They had stopped when they heard Madoka call out to them. They wore fancy like outfits, Gingka wearing a blue shirt, black vest, beige dress pants and brown shoes, and Sophie wearing a white dress with black shoes and she also wore a flower pin in her hair. Gingka had spiked hair and Sophie had long hair. _

_"Cmon you guys!" Madoka called to them. The younger siblings raced up the stairs with the puppy behind them. The maid had left and the siblings were all outside now._

_"So we can eat right now, right?" Kite asked as he reached for some food._

_"No!" Madoka slapped his hand and she turned to fix up the young ones so that they looked good. _

_Kite rubbed his hand. His sister was younger than him, but she had a surprising amount of strength. Madoka continued making final touches to the meal and to the children. Kite pulled out his phone and went onto social media._

_It looked like a perfect day. Then, a butler walked out onto the porch, fast and worried. He stopped in front of the table. He successfully got the attention of both Kite and Madoka, the little ones were playing around with the table cloth. He motioned to Kite and Kite got up. They walked back into the house._

_"Master Kite. I have terrible news." The butler wiped off his sweat with a handkerchief. _

_"What is it?" Kite asked him. Unbeknownst to them, Madoka was at the door listening in._

_"Your parents," the butler stopped as he tried to find the words, "they've been in... they are..." _

_"What is it?" Kite began to get impatient._

_"They are... dead." _

_*flashback ends*_

Kite was snapped out of his thoughts by Madoka's scream. She was letting Kite know that the food was ready. He turned off his console and walked out of his room. He sat down at the table where Madoka had put down his food. She had made her signature sushi. It was all that she made which is why she didn't take long. At least not longer than she usually does.

"Itadakimasu!" They began to eat the food. Madoka smiles at how much her cooking has improved. Kite smiled. He was happy that his sister could be happy.

-0-0-0-0-

A man walked down the street. He had a backpack on. He wore a white dress shirt with a blue vest. He had black pants and brown shoes. His hair was short and black in color with some blue highlights. He wore a blue wristband on his left wrist. He wore a coat and walked down the street looking at a map.

"Where did he say it was." He said trying to figure out the map.

He continued his walk. He wanted to find where his family lived. He had come all the way from England. He came to Japan to see his mom and his brother. He flipped something in between his fingers. He also came to Japan to fight alongside a group of people. He saw them on the news and knew that it was time to fight. He was a chosen one. He knew that his brother was also chosen so he wanted to talk to him as soon as possible.

"Hey bro!" The man looked up to see that his brother was calling him.

"Sosuke!" The man called out to him.

"Tsubasa. It's been a while." The boy, Sosuke, asked his brother. He wore a black t-shirt with blue jeans and his black Adidas shoes. He had short black hair which spiked up a little. He wore a black wristband on his left wrist.

"Yea it has. Can we please go to the house?" The man, Tsubasa, asked his brother.

Sosuke nodded and they walked off. They walked for a few minutes before reaching the house where Sosuke lived with his mother. The house was big. Inside their was a big living room and there was a way to get to the kitchen and dinning room. The house had four rooms along with three bathrooms. When they walked in, their mother was so happy to see Tsubasa that she gave him a big hug and refused to let go.

"Mom! You can let me go!" Tsubasa could barely breathe. His mom had surprising strength.

"I'm sorry. I haven't seen you in a while. The last time you came you didn't stay very long." Tsubasa's mother told him.

"I visited you guys last month." Tsubasa said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well make yourself at home. I'm going to cool something up," his mother moved over to the kitchen.

"Actually mom," Tsubasa pulled out a letter from his backpack, "Dad sent you something."

Tsubasa passed the letter over to his mom. His mom accepted it and opened it. Sosuke sat on the couch waiting to hear what his dad had sent to his mom. The truth was that Sosuke has never really had a great relationship with his father. The last time he saw him, he was bailing Sosuke out of jail after he stole something from a market. He has always felt that his father lived his older brother and sister more than him.

Their mother opened the letter and read it. She looked up at her oldest son and smiled. She walked over to him and hugged him. She began to cry tears of joy. Sosuke was confused and didn't know what to do.

"I'm so happy that you have chosen to stay with your brother." Their mother said. This caught Sosuke by surprise. Their was also a photo of a young couple. Sosuke looked at it and realized that it was of his mother and father.

"Mom, Cmon. Stop crying." Tsubasa said as he hugged his mother back, "You are still young and you still have a lot to see."

"You are right son. I should go pack. It says here that the private jet will be here tomorrow." She walked away towards her room.

"So, dad wants to see mom again." Sosuke said to his brother.

"You know, you could always call him." Tsubasa said as he put down his backpack.

"It's not like he cares about me." Sosuke said as he got up.

"Wait!" Tsubasa yelled at him before he left.

"What!" Sosuke sounded unpleased.

"I came here for a reason," he pulled out a battery like object, "We need to find our teammates and get ready for the fight."

"So you saw them on TV too, huh?" Sosuke said as he pulled out a similar object.

"That's why I will be living here with you now," Tsubasa said, "the rest of my stuff will be brought tomorrow."

"Great." Sosuke said, sounding very unenthusiastic.

"Well, let me prepare lunch." Their mother had walked back out and walked into the kitchen.

"I'll help you. I have some English recipes that I brought from England. I'd like to try them if it's ok with you." Tsubasa walked over into the kitchen.

Sosuke looked over at them. He wasn't happy that he would now have to live with his strict older brother. He always followed the rules. He picked up a framed image that was on the table. Then he picked up another one. The bigger one was of Tsubasa, their mother, their sister and their father. The smaller one was of Sosuke and his mother. He's never been and a whole family picture. There was one but his father ripped it up and as far as Sosuke knows, it was for no reason.

-0-0-0-0-

"Quick everyone, let's go!" A young girl called to her younger siblings.

"Maya! I want one!" A young boy called to his sister.

"Yuji, I already said no. Let's go!" The girl, Maya, told her young brother. Maya wore a pink shirt with a black hoodie. She had blue jeans and wore black and white Converse. Her brown hair went down to her shoulders. She wore a pink wristband on her left wrist.

Maya walked on holding a few bags in her hands. She had her 5 younger siblings with her, each holding a bag. They walked on through the streets until they got to the house. The house was a decent sized family home. It had five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a large living room a medium sized kitchen and a dining room. It was perfect for them. They had actually received a little help from family friends even though they refused.

Maya put down all the bags she was carrying. She put in the key to the house. Her parents were on a working trip to Kyoto. They owned a farm not far from their home and they would often go to other cities to sell many of the fresh food they made. Sometimes everyone would go and other times Maya would stay home to care for the little ones.

She opened the door and turned around. She always did a head count to make sure that no one was lost on the way home. She began counting. First in line was the youngest sibling, Saya. She was the youngest at only 5 years old. She wore a nice pink dress with flowers. She also wore a sun hat that was given to her along with a pair of white shoes. Her brown hair came down to her shoulders. Next up was the second youngest, Yuri. She was 7 years old. She wore a light blue shirt with polka dots, blue jeans and white shoes. Her black hair was in a ponytail.

The third youngest, Mei, was 8 years old. She wore a pink shirt, a white skirt and white shoes. She also had her brown hair down. The next one was Yuji. He was 10 years old and was a troublemaker. He wore a blue t-shirt, black jeans, and red shoes. He had short black hair. The last one was Damian. He was 15 years old. He wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and his black and white shoes. He had short black spikey hair.

Everyone was accounted for, so they picked up the bags and they all walked in. Maya always acted like a mother figure to the others whenever her parents weren't home. She was the oldest after all. She walked over to the kitchen and put down the bags. Her youngest siblings went out to play in the backyard. Damian sat on the couch and got on his phone.

Maya washed her hands and was ready to prepare dinner. She reached into her pocket to take out her phone in order to look for a recipe. She pulled out her phone along with a battery like object. She put the items down on the counter. She looked for a recipe through her phone and found it. She began preparing the food.

After making dinner and eating dinner, Maya prepared the young siblings so that they could go to bed. She helped the girls with their baths. She had a hard time getting Yuji to go to bed. Damian was in his room, which helped Maya. It made one less sibling to worry about. When everything was calm, the kids all fell asleep. Maya was now sitting in the living room, on her phone. Although she was tired, she wanted to look through her phone a little. She barely had time for that during the day.

"Can't sleep?" Maya looked up to see her brother, Damian.

"No, I just wanted to see my phone for a bit. I always seem to miss out on so many things." Maya told Damian.

"Well, I'm just getting water." Damian made his way to the kitchen and poured some water into a cup. He walked back into the living room and sat down on the other side of the sofa.

"So, hows school going." Maya asked him.

"It's going good, I guess." Damian said.

"Off topic, but," Maya smiled as she thought about what she was going to ask, "Do you like any girls."

Damian quickly turned red as he got up and ran towards the kitchen. He put his cup in the sink and quickly made his way towards his room. He was stopped however by a pillow being thrown at his head. He looked behind him as he saw his sister with her arm up.

"Thanks for the answer." Maya said as she laughed.

Damian quickly retreated to his room. Maya finally got up and walked over to her room. She went into her bathroom and took off her clothes. She got into the shower and let the water run over her body for a while. After her shower, she put on her pajamas and got into her bed. With one final glance at her clock, she fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-

"Is it ready yet?" Zaku yelled at Baishisu.

"Almost." Baishisu said as he prepared his monster for his next outing.

"Kurasshuzoido, you better make great use of this." Zaku told him as he punched the monster in the chest.

"I promise." Kurasshuzoido said to Zaku.

"Ok, he should be ready by tomorrow afternoon." Baishisu said.

"Tomorrow, sounds go...," Zaku realized what Baishisu had said, "TOMORROW!!!"

"Yes, please don't hurt me." Baishisu put up his arms trying to protect himself.

"Forget it. Just finish it up!" Zaku yelled as he walked off.

Zaku walked down a few corridors before coming up to the main room doors. Zaku walked in and saw the person he wanted to see. The man from before was sitting on his throne. He ate another meal.

"Master Jiku." Zaku bower before his master.

The man, Jiku, looked up, "What is it?"

"Kurasshuzoido will be ready by tomorrow afternoon. He is gettting upgrades due to what happened earlier today." Zaku said as he kept his head down.

"Good! These rangers need to be destroyed." Jiku said, taking a sip from his wine.

"It will be done at once sir." Zaku said as he got up and walked away.

"Zaku?" Zaku stopped in place as he was called by his master.

"Yes sir." Zaku said.

"Go give them a little warning of what's to come." Jiku said as he continued to eat his meal.

"It will be done at once, Jiku-sama." Zaku said as he walked out of the room.

Jiku sat there in silence. He knew a lot of things. A lot of things that he could never tell anyone. He knew something big about these rangers. The ones who fought his footsoldiers and Kurasshuzoido. He took another bite and lost himself in his thoughts.

Zaku walked down the corridor. He thought about what he was told. The red one was one that intrigued him more. He promised himself that he would kill him. He doesn't know why but he just had the feeling that he had to do it.

-0-0-0-0-

"Madoka!" Kite yelled out to his sister. She had gone out without letting him know and he was worried.

Kite walked on trying to find his sister. That was when he saw a little kid running through the park, holding some sort of toy. A man followed the kid. Kite, without thinking, ran towards where the kid was running. The kid tripped and fell. The other man got close and was about to grab the kid before his hand was Cauich by someone.

Kite was there holding the mans hand. The man tried to break from his grasp but could not do so. The kid looked up at Kite. He got up and hid behind Kite, holding onto his shirt. Kite felt this and let the man go.

"What do you want with the kid." Kite asked the man.

"That kid just stole from me!" The man was angry.

"Is that true?" Kite turned to look at the kid.

"Of course it is!" The man yelled again.

"You know you can't steal." Kite knelt down so that he could be face to face with the kid.

"Yea kid! Give it back!" The man yelled.

"Hey! Do me a favor! Shut up!" Kite scolded the man.

"You should give that back. If you don't, then Santa won't bring you anything when Christmas time comes." Kite told the kid, even though knowing it was the middle of January and Christmas already passed.

"Really?" The kid told him. Kite was surprised that the kid was falling for it.

"Yea, so just give the toy back and Santa will bring you more toys." Kite said to the kid, smiling.

The kid obliged and gave the toy back to the man. The man swiped from the kids hands and smiled deviously. He walked away as Kite stared coldly at him. Kite knelt down again to talk to the kid.

"So, where's your mom or dad?" Kite asked the kid.

"My sister is taking care of me. I don't know where she is." The kid told him.

"Well we should go find her then." Kite said as he stood up.

"Yuji!" The kid looked around Kite to see his sister. He quickly ran to her.

Kite turned around and stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. That kids sister was one of the cutest girls he's ever seen. He looked up and down her body. He stared at her. He may have been staring for too long. He saw her face and thought about how cute she was. His jaw was dropped and he could swear that he was drooling.

The kid pointed over to Kite and the kids sister made her way over. Kite closed his mouth and wiped off the drool from his mouth. He checked his hair real quick and then pretended to act naturally. The girl came over and bowed her head down.

"Arigatou!" The girl said.

"For what?" Kite almost slapped himself. She was obviously talking about her brother.

"For finding my brother." The girl lifted her head up and gave Kite a cute smile. Kite almost melted.

Kite blushed a bit and turned around to the side putting his hand behind his back, "It was nothing. I always do that kind of stuff."

"My names Maya. Nice to meet you." Maya held out her hand.

"My names Kite." He shook Maya's hand.

Maya blushed a little. Kites hand was warm. She scolded herself in her head. This was no time to be finding a boyfriend. They let go of each others hands and stared at each other for a while. Kite looked into her brown eyes and was lost in them. Maya felt the same way as she looked into his eyes. Yuji finally broke them out of their trances.

"Maya, let's go." Yuji sounded like he was whining. Maya took his hand.

"Yes I should get going." Maya said as she bowed her head in thanks again. Kite noticed she had bags in her hands.

"You need some help?" Kite asked, being a gentleman was something he knew how to do.

Maya stared at his eyes again. Kite did the same. Maya finally answered, "No it's ok."

"No, I insist." Kite said as he took the bags from Maya.

"Are you sure?" Maya asked him.

"Yea, ill go with you and carry these bags to your house." Kite smiles at her. She smiled back.

"Arigatou." Maya said to him and they were off. They stayed silent for a moment but they began to talk.

-0-0-0-0-

"Sosuke, do you even know why we were chosen!" Tsubasa yelled at his brother. He was clearly stressed.

"For the last time! I don't know!" Sosuke yelled back.

"Sosuke, it was your ancestors who chose you." The two brother's mom told the younger brother.

"Mom, you aren't supposed to tell him that." Tsubasa scolded his mom a bit.

"I'm sorry dear." She said to him but moved on quickly getting her last bag from her room. "Sosuke, can you take these bags outside.

They heard a car beep. They went outside to find a limo. Tsubasa quickly greeted the driver and helped him with some of his mother's luggage. They opened the trunk and Tsubasa's luggage was their. They took it out before putting in the other luggage.

"Ok boys, take care of each other and never let anyone mess with you. You guys are tough. I know that you will have each other's backs no matter what." Their mother told them.

"I got it mom. I'll take good care of Sosuke and the house. I will make sure no one hurts my little brother." Tsubasa messed up Sosuke's hair.

"I got it mom. I'll make sure I take care of myself." Sosuke turned to the side.

"Just take care, that's all I'm asking, don't get killed." Their mother told them both. With that she gave each one a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She got into the limo and she left. Tsubasa and Sosuke were left standing there.

"So brother, what do you want to learn next?" Tsubasa asked his brother.

"Oh no! I'm not listening to you!" Sosuke yelled and with that he went inside. He picked up his jacket and walked out again.

"Where do you think you are going?" Tsubasa blocked the doorway. He glared at Sosuke.

"None of your business." Sosuke said as he pushed his way through. He walked down the street.

Tsubasa put his luggage inside the house, closed the door and locked it. He ran down the street to catch up to Sosuke,

"Sosuke, what's your problem?" Tsubasa asked him.

"Why do you care." Sosuke said coldly to his brother.

"I'm just worried about you." Tsubasa told him in a worried tone.

"Well don't be! I don't need your sympathy." Sosuke pulled forward, trying to get away from Tsubasa.

"Sosuke, is it about dad?!" Tsubasa told him as he stopped. Sosuke turned around and they stared at each other. Hatred within their eyes.

"Whatever!" Sosuke said as he turned and walked down the street.

Tsubasa caught up to Sosuke as he stopped at an ice cream truck. There was a girl in front of them but Sosuke didn't mind. Sosuke eyed the girl. He could tell that she was in her grade. Tsubasa elbowed him, signaling Dosuke to stop staring.

"What!" Sosuke whispered angrily.

"Stop staring at the girl!" Tsubasa whispered back.

"She's hot, that's how I like em!" Sosuke said as he licked his lips. The girl was bent over looking at the picture of a soecific ice cream.

"Sosuke stop right now!" Tsubasa whispered furiously to his devious younger brother.

Sosuke ignored him. He started moving his eyes down. He wanted to see what was down under. She was wearing a skirt after all. He was trying to play it cool. Unfortunately for him, the girl took notice in the brothers argument. She waited for the right moment. Sosuke kept going down and he was going to pretend to tie his shoe when suddenly, he was slapped right in the face. He was sent backwards and landed on his butt.

"Pervert!" The girl yelled at him.

"Ouch that hurt!" Sosuke yelled.

"Of course it hurt you baka." Tsubasa told him.

"I was just going to tie my shoe!" Sosuke said as he rubbed his cheek.

"I'm so sorry miss," Tsubasa bowed his head in apology, signaling Sosuke to do the same, "we won't cause you anymore trouble."

"Good!" The girl said.

"Wait a minute, I recognize you now. You are the hottie from school. The one that all the boys check out. You're Madoka right." Sosuke felt pain surge through the side of his face again as he fell backwards again.

"Sosuke!" Tsubasa yelled at his idiot brother.

"I remember you. You blew up that toilet in the boys bathroom." Sosuke laughed at tha memory as Madoka recognized him.

"You know my brother?" Tsubasa asked Madoka.

"Yes, we have classes together. He's a baka!" Madoka yelled at Sosuke and he just smiled.

"Then why don't you come and prove it." Sosuke sent a fake kiss.

"Sosuke!" Tsubasa held Madoka back by wrapping his arms around her waist. If he hadn't done that, he was sure that Sosuke would be killed.

"Let me go!" Madoka yelled and Tsubasa happily obliged.

"Great, the ice cream truck drove away." Sosuke said. Madoka held her hand backwards, getting it ready to smack Sosuke but she was stopped by Tsubasa.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is that around your neck." Tsubasa asked as he saw a battery like objecthang around her neck.

"Why do you want to know?" Madoka sounded a little worried.

Tsubasa could sense this and pulled out his battery like object. He signaled Sosuke to do the same and he did. Madoka looked at them in surprise. Then she squealed.

"Kite's going to be so happy!" Madoka said doing a little dance.

"Why?" Sosuke asked.

"And who's Kite?" Tsubasa asked her.

"Kite is my big brother. And we have been looking for other rangers like us. We were assembled by our ancestors to fight against an evil that has revived. I'm just a little disappointed that Sosuke is a pet of it but let's get along." Madoka bowed as she gave them all the information.

"Sosuke, we found them. We need to find Kite right away then. I have a lot to talk about with him." Tsubasa said.

"I guess we can work together. Sorry about what I said and what I was trying to do. Let's get along." Sosuke bowed and Madoka smiled. They shook hands and Madoka led them back to her house. She was hoping Kite was there.

-0-0-0-0-

Maya laughed along with Kite. Yuji just walked along with them confused. Kite had just told Maya something that had happened to him because of his sister.

"I swear to you, my sister has the strength of like 5 men." Kite told Maya.

"That's one tough sister." Maya laughed again.

They eventually got to Maya's house. She opened the door and walked in allowing Kite to walk in as well. She signaled Kite to go into the kitchen and set down the things. Through their walk together they got to know each other.

Kite learned of Maya's 5 siblings and her parents. He learned that she went to the same school he went to. And one thing he was happy to find out is that Maya has never dated anyone.

Maya has learned about Kites family and felt sadness for him and his sister. She also learned that it has just been them for a while. She learned his likes and dislikes. She felt like she knew him all her life.

Maya walked over to the sink and Kite was putting stuff away in their fridge. He wasn't one to just leave them like that. He asked if he could do it for them and Maya happily agreed. She walked back to the fridge and tripped on something. Kite was able to catch her as he got up. He held her upper body in his arms. He helped her stand back up and find her balance.

They stared at each other, both blushing. They then looked away. Kite even faked a cough. Maya picked up a toy that belonged to Yuji.

"Yuji! How many times have I told you not to leave your toys lying around!" Maya called out to her little brother.

"I'm sorry." He said as he walked out into the living room. He picked up his toy and walked away.

"Are you ok?" Kite wanted to make sure Maya was alright. He didn't know why but he was very attracted to her.

"Yea. This always happens believe it or not." Maya giggled. Kite smiled.

He finished helping Maya with everything. He got up and Maya walked him to the door. As they stopped by the door, Kite noticed something sticking out of her pocket. It was popping out and he wondered but he stopped himself. He didn't want to scare her so he took out his Kemono Battery and played around with it. Maya took notice of this.

"You have one of those too." Maya asked in a surprised tone.

"Yea. Why? Do you have one?" Kite asked.

"Yes I do." Maya pulled out her own battery and showed it to Kite.

"That's amazing." Kite said as he studied her battery. He was studying it until he found himself looking at something else. He scolded himself in his head.

"So I guess. We are teammates." Maya said as she looked at his battery.

"Yea I guess so." Kite laughed nervously.

"Well I don't know a whole lot about this stuff." Maya told Kite the truth. She doesn't know why she was chosen.

"Well I can teach you some stuff." Kite mentally slapped himself. He said that to quickly. He might as well go jump off a bridge.

"Yea. That would be nice." Maya told himwith a smile. What was she thinking? This was going way to fast.

"Well, whenever you want," Lite began.

"Today would be nice." Maya almost fell as she turned around, turning red.

"Ok, but, uh, you got your siblings to take care of." Kite said to her.

"Oh, that's right. I can get them ready and we can go to the park. They can play on the playground while we talk." Maya looked at Kite as she said this.

"Ok. I can wait." Kite said smiling nervously, again.

"Ok. Then i should get to it. Just sit on the sofa. We will be out soon." Maya said and with this, she was off to find her younger siblings.

_This is going to fast. _Kite thought to himself. He just met the girl. He sat on the couch and rubbed his legs. He looked around at the house. He saw pictures of children. He also saw pictures of Maya. Pictures of Maya with her parents were also around.

Kite turned when he heard something. He looked up to see a teenage boy. Damian, he presumed. Maya told him of a brother not too much younger than her.

"Hey." Damian said to him, as he stared down the boy that was sitting on the sofa.

"Sup." Kite made a gesture with his head.

"You friends with my sister?" Damain asked.

"Yea. We were going to talk about something in the park." Kite told him.

"Guess I better get ready then. Maya always likes to take me everywhere with her and the others." Damian sounded disappointed.

With that Damian left to his room to get ready. Kite began to think about Maya and her family. He remembers when he had his happy family.

_*flashback begins*_

_"Mom! Dad!" Madoka called. _

_"Yes dear!" Madoka heard her mother call. She ran down the hallway and went out into the backyard. Her mother sat at the table with Sophie. She was doing the little girls hair. Her father sat down outside as well, reading the newspaper. Her younger brother, Gingka, was down playing in the grass. Kite was down their with him._

_"I think I'm done playing spaceship." Kite said to his brother as he was panting._

_"Cmon, a little more please." Gingka begged his brother._

_"Look, Madoka is over there." Kite pointed to his sister. Gingka saw his older sister and began to run towards her. Kite sighed of relief as he made his way back up._

_He looked up as he was walking and could see the smiles on his families faces. They were rich but they weren't snobs. Well Madoka was sometimes. Mostly to any girls she didn't like. He walked on hoping that this could be how everyday was._

_*flashback ends* _

"Ok, I'm ready." Kite was snapped out of his thoughts. He saw three little girls staring at him. He could also see the boy he saved from the shop keeper. Damian was standing by the door.

When he turned to look at Maya, he gasped. She wore a nice pink shirt that made her body pop out a little. She wore a black skirt with black leggings underneath. She wore a pair of converse. Her hair was down and she had a few pins in her hair that kept some of it up. Kite stared for a moment before snapping out of it.

"Sorry. Shall we?" Kite asked as he got up.

They made their way out of the house and walked down the street. They were going to go to their local park.

-0-0-0-0-

"You are walking way to fast." An annoyed Sosuke followed Madoka and Tsubasa as their were walking to the park.

"Well keep up!" Madoka told him as she continued to walk.

"Madoka. Are you sure your brother is here at the park." Tsubasa sounded concerned.

"Positive," Madoka said to him, "He always sits here and looks at girls."

"So he's like me?" Sosuke smirked.

"No because he isn't being a pervert about it!" Madoka snapped back.

"Sosuke!" Tsubasa gave his brother a glare.

They stopped at the park entrance and made their way in. They walked along the path. They then found a bench and decided to rest. Madoka and Tsubasa sat as Sosuke stayed standing.

"So your brother is red and you are yellow?" Tsubasa was talking to Madoka.

"Yes. We were found before you guys. That's why we fought that monster. It was all over TV. If I knew, then I would totally have given an interview." Madoka said as her eyes sparkled.

"Cool! I want to be on TV too!" Sosuke said with a determined look.

"Well, the monsters are our top priority. We must stop these monsters with any means necessary." Tsubasa informed the two.

"Look!" Madoka pointed at a group of people walking together.

"What!?" Sosuke asked, confused at why she was pointing at what seemed to be a group of regular people.

"They are monsters." Madoka said, standing up and clenching her fist.

"That group of regular people?" Sosuke asked again.

"Yes!" Madoka said.

"What did they do!" Tsubasa got up and got his fists ready.

"They," Madoka paused, "They got ice cream and didn't inform us of the ice cream truck being around the corner." Tsubasa and Sosuke almost fell over. They turned to look at Madoka, who had an angry face on.

"Seriously!" Sosuke said, annoyed.

"Yes! Now let's go get some. You are paying!" Madoka got up and dragged the boys with her. They were surprised to feel her strength. They couldn't get free of her grasp. They were struggling, but Madoka didn't care. She didn't get ice cream last time because of Sosuke. So now she was going to make him pay for it.

-0-0-0-0-

"Are they ready to attack?!" Zaku yelled at Baishisu, who was working hard at something.

"Yes! They are ready. And thanks to a special upgrade of mine, Kurasshuzoido will be ready soon." Baishisu said as he continued his work.

"Good!" Zaku said as he walked off.

Zaku walked into his quarters and sat on his bed. He drank a whole bottle of whiskey. He was about to fight someone who could be as powerful as him. He was nervous and excited. He wanted to kill this red ranger and keep his head as a trophy.

"I will kill him." Zaku gulped. "Before he kills me."

-0-0-0-0-

"So how does it work?" Maya asked Kite te question. She wasn't sure how the whole "henshin" thing worked.

"You just put the Kemono Battery in the morpher. A hologram of the suit shows up over the Morpher and then you fire it out." Kite made a gesture with his hand, showing Maya how to do it.

"Like this?" Maya did the same thing Kite did.

"Exactly." Kite chuckled a bit.

"Maya! Yuji is being mean again." Maya's little sister, Saya, came over to where Kite and Maya were sitting.

"What did he do this time." Maya asked her.

"He tripped Yuri." Saya said and with that Maya stood up and made her way towards the playground. Kite followed her.

When they got to the park, Yuji was the one on the ground, pinned down by his sister. Kite had a surprised look on his face. Maya looked at the two and it looks could kill, the kids would be long dead by now.

"Get off!" Yuji yelled.

"Next time you trip me, I'm going to..." Yuri was inturuped when Maya pulled her up by the arm.

"Let's go!" Maya said and her siblings had a sad look on their faces.

They walked along a path with Kite following behind before he stopped by the bench where he and Maya were sitting at. Maya was going to talk to the kids and he felt that he shouldn't intrude. That was when Kite felt a change in the wind.

"I'm sorry about that," Maya began, "but I think I'm going to have to take them home."

"Maya look out!" Kite grabbed Maya and jumped out of the way as a laser beam came at them. It ended up hitting and blowing up the bench.

Kite and Maya were on the ground. Kite held his side as he dragged himself over to Maya to see if she was alright. To his relief, she was fine. When Kite looked up again, he saw a group of Ryaku going towards Maya's younger siblings. The little ones were scared. That was when Damain appeared. He had gone to see one of his friends and heard the explosion. He went in to try and save his siblings, but the Ryaku overpowered him. They were all surrounded.

"Well well well, looks like I hit the jackpot!" A voice yelled. Kite turned to see a bigger monster.

"Who the hell are you!" Kite yelled angrily.

"I am Zaku, top general of the Jiku army!" The monster said, taking pride.

"You dirty little..." Kite stopped as he was shot at again. He was sent flying back.

"Now that that's done, let's take these humans away and let Baishisu commence on his experiments." Zaku laughed.

"Not on my watch!" Zaku turned to see Kite standing again.

"You are a tough one. Guess I'll have to destroy with my sword." Zaku pulled out his sword from it was held on his back.

Kite pulled out his Kemono Battery. Zaku stopped in place to see what Kite was about to do. Maya looked up from the ground, still a little winded. Kite inserted the battery into his morpher. A hologram of the red ranger suit appeared over the morpher. He inseted his code into the morpher.

#001

"Kemono Striker! Henshin!" Kite yelled as he fired a ball of red light out of the Morpher. That ball of light turned into a spirit like animal. It appeared to be a tiger.

Kite was taken into another world. He stood in the middle of the jungle. The tiger ran around him until it attacked. Kite saw where the tiger came from and jumped backwards as the tiger spirit came towards him. It went through his body and a red suit formed on Kites body. Kite looked up as the tiger spirit came from above. Kite jumped into the air, and the spirit rotated around his head. It then went through his head and backed up into his face and the helmet formed. Kite landed in the center of the jungle. Then, in front of a red backdrop and in front of the tiger mecha, the red ranger made a pose as he punched the air with his fists. Red energy surrounded his fists.

When he was back in the regular world, he stood in front of Zaku. Zaku was covering his eyes because of the brightness that had occurred. When he moved his arm away, he saw the exact person who he had seen in his dreams.

Maya looked up at him and stared at him in shock. Her siblings also looked in shock. Even the Ryaku has stopped moving as they witnessed this.

"Furious Tiger!" He made a movement with his fists. "Kemono Red!" He yelled as he sent a burst of energy towards Zaku, who was sent flying back by this.

Maya was in shock along with her siblings. The Ryaku stood there looking on, not knowing what to do. Zaku got back up and dusted himself off.

"Stop standing and looking!" Zaku yelled at the footsoldiers, "Attack!" With that the footsoldiers began their attack on Kemono Red.

Red pulled out the sidearm he had on his left side. He pulled out a decent sized sword. Then me made the blade bigger by pulling out more of the blade. The held it up on his shoulder as he moved his finger down its side.

"Come and get it!" Red yelled as he slashed the monsters that had come to get him. He ran in a straight line taking out the monsters that came from the sides. He turned in time to see the monsters fall and explode. Unfortunately, more monsters showed up as they came out of the ground. Red was taken by surprise as he jumped up, a little spooked.

He kept slashing the monsters. He noticed that some of these monsters were now going towards the children again. Maya then punched in and kicked another. Red knew exactly what to do.

"Hey!" Red got the attention of the monsters, "Baka!" Red made a gesture to them that was clearly offensive to them. They all turned their attention to Red as they chased him. He brought them to the now empty playground. Everyone had fled when they heard what was happening.

Red fought them off with his sword. He got onto the playground and fought more of them. He slapped one on the head with his sword. He went down the slide and slashed the monsters surrounding the slide. He jumped into the air and slashed more as he came down. He got onto the swings.

"Weeeeee!" Red said as he swung back and forth hitting monsters all over the place. He jumped off the swing and slashed another. He proceeded to put away his Raiku Saber and pulled out his Raiku Blaster. He blasted the ones coming towards the playground. He spun around and blasted the monsters who were surrounding him.

"Who's next!" Red yelled out. He was then sent flying backwards by a slash of fire. He hit a tree and fell to the ground. Red looked up to see Zaku pulling back his sword into position.

"Stay down!" Zaku said is a furious tone.

"I don't stay down so easily." Red said as he got up and held his side.

"Maya, I'm scared!" Saya began to cry as she held onto her sister.

"Aren't you going to help him?!" Damian asked his sister, he was panicking.

"I'm not ready for it," Maya started as she hugged her younger sister, "Wait! How do you know about that!" Maya was surprised that Damain knew about the rangers.

"You think I couldn't hear you guys when you were talking about it on the way here." Damain told his sister.

"No! I'll handle this! You guys get out of here now!" Red yelled as he pulled out a battery.

He inserted the battery into his morpher. A hologram of a sword appeared over his Morpher. He pushed the weapon button on the morpher and then proceeded to punch in a code into the morpher.

#001

The number in the middle of his suit glowed red. A ball of red light came out and it transformed. A silloute of a sword appeared. When the light was gone, a weapon appeared. It was in fact a sword. It wasn't like the Raiku Saber. The sword looked to be a katana with the blade being silver and the handle being red and black in color. In the middle of the handle, was a golden circle engraving of a tiger.

"Tiger Sword!" Red called out as he grabbed the sword and moved it around, moving the sword around as if he were attacking. He then moved the sword so that it was going side to side. He traced his finger across the sword. Zaku began to run towards Kemono Red. Red saw this and began his charge towards his attacker.

They clashed where they had met in the middle. The burst of energy went throughout the park. They continued battling. Their swords continuously clashed. Red wasn't afraid of adding a few other moves in their as he kicked Zaku's side. Red jumped backwards as Zaku was preparing his sword to attack. Zaku looked at Red angrily. That was when a scream was heard.

Both of them turned around to look at the source of the scream. Red was in total shock. Maya was being held by her hand. The hand belonged to another monster. There were also groups of Ryaku. The other monster turned around revealing himself to be Kurasshuzoido.

"Kurasshuzoido?! But how?" Zaku questioned the other monster.

"I can only fight for a short time! So let's finish these losers." Kurasshuzoido began to laugh maniacally.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Red jumped into the air but was hit directly by a fire attack from Kurasshuzoido.

Red fell to the ground. He looked up as he put his hand on his chest. He was hit badly and felt like he couldn't get back up. Red continued to look as Kurasshuzoido was preparing his next attack. His next victim was Maya. In his head, Red screamed out to her.

That was when a miracle happened. If you call it a miracle. Just as Kurasshuzoido was laughing and preparing his attack, he was hit on his side and was sent flying. Maya was let go and fell to the ground in an instant. She looked up to see another girl.

"You ok?" The girl asked her.

"Yea." Maya responded.

"Madoka!" Red came in running, still having his hand on his chest.

"Ani! You should have called me!" Madoka hit Red on the head.

"Wait! My siblings!" Maya yelled and turned around.

She stopped as she witnessed two boys take down the monsters that were surrounding the younger children. They took the children and brought them over to Maya.

"Arigatou!" Maya bowed all the way down. She then hugged all her siblings, even bringing in Damain.

"Ani, these are two of the other rangers that will help us on defeating the bad guys." Madoka said cheerfully as she threw her hands up.

"Nice to meet you!" Tsubasa said as he was panting and to tired to bow his head. Sosuke just made a gesture with his head, saying 'what's up'.

"Nice to meet you." Red said to them.

"So what should we do?" Madoka asked.

"Help Maya and get her siblings out of here." Red said.

Madoka looked at her brother in confusion. She knew that civilians were always supposed to be helped but she didn't know why her brother hadn't asked any one of them to stay in help. She was going to protest and help him, but she had the feeling that there was a reason for that request. She obliged and so did the others even though Tsubasa also looked like he was going to protest.

"You are not going anywhere!" Kurasshuzoido said as he returned and was powering up his hands for a fierce attack.

"Go!" Red yelled as he ran towards the monster.

The others started running, helping Maya's siblings as they went along. Red clashed with Kurasshuzoido's attack. Fortunately, he was able to destroy the attack.

"Is that all you got!" Red said as he was catching his breath.

"Why you little..." Kurasshuzoido didn't bother to finish his sentence as he began to charge up another attack.

Red pulled out his blaster and sent three laser bullet attacks towards the monster. His charging attack blew up in his face as he was sent backwards. He held his ground and began to run towards Kemono Red. Red pulled up his sword and ran towards his target. The clashes once more. They stayed close as their blades stayed connected. Neither of them refused to move.

"You got guts, human!" Kurasshuzoido admires Reds power.

"And you got a serious case of stupidity." Red said, then he pulled out a Kemono Battery from his belt buckle. He inserted it into the bottom of the sword.

"What is that?!" Kurasshuzoido sounded worried.

"You'll see!" Red smirked under his helmet.

Suddenly, Reds Tiger Sword lit on fire. Kurasshuzoido was surprised by this and Red took his chance. He kicked the monster in the gut. The monster rolled backwards on the ground. He got up immediately. Red pulled up his sword.

"Tiger Fireblaze Attack!" Red yelled as his swords fire grew and he sent a slash of fire towards the monster. The slash transformed into an attacking tiger as it came in for the attack.

The attack hit directly and an explosion occurred. Red looked up to see the fire that was left behind. As the smoke cleared, Red was left in shock. He noticed that a sword was there. Zaku showed himself through the smoke.

"We'll get you next time Red!" Zaku yelled. Red noticed that sparks were coming out of Kurasshuzoido. They then retreated as they suddenly disappeared into thin air. Red looked down in defeat. He sighed, but then remembered that Maya and the others were on their way to safety.

Red quickly unmorphed and ran towards the direction where the others had gone. His had angry thoughts and worried thoughts. He hoped they made it out ok. He continued to run, not noticing the drone that was watching him right out in the open.

-0-0-0-0-

"Hurry and get in there!" Zaku said as he practically kicked Kurasshuzoido into Baishisu's lab.

"I told you, you weren't ready." Baishisu shamed Kurasshuzoido. He immediately began work on his computer.

"Try to finish his upgrades fast or I'll have you head!" Zaku warned as he walked out of the room.

"Geez what's with him?" Kurasshuzoido asked.

"He's always like that." Baishisu said to his monster as he attached various needles into him.

"I promise I won't let him down!" Kurasshuzoido said as he prepared for his arrangement.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Baishisu said, warning Kurasshuzoido.

Zaku walked down the hall and was making his way to the throne room. When he walked in, he noticed that Jiku was looking out of the big window in front of his throne. He walked in slowly trying not to interrupt his masters thoughts.

"Zaku?" Zaku stopped in place as he heard his name being called by Jiku.

"Yes Master." Zaku quickly got down to one knee and bowed his head.

"What happened out there today?" Jiku continued looking out the window. He saw a group of monkeys hanging from trees.

"You see, Red proved to be more of a challenge than I thought." Zaku answered his master honestly.

"You underestimated him?" Jiku started to have an irritated tone.

"No master, of course not." Zaku said.

"You did!" Jiku turned around and looked at Zaku.

"Master..." Zaku was zapped.

"Shut up!" Jiku said, "You underestimated your enemy."

Zaku was struggling as he was getting shocked. "Please master." Zaku pleaded as he continued getting zapped. It lasted a few more minutes, then Jiku stopped. He looked very displeased.

"You must get stronger Zaku!" Jiku made his way over to his throne. He called for the Ryaku to bring him something to drink. They brought him a cup of wine. He took a sip before gesturing for the footsoldiers to get Zaku a cup.

"Thank you master! You are too kind." Zaku said as he received his cup of wine.

"Just don't disappoint me so much!" Jiku said as he held his head.

"Another headache, sir." Zaku asked.

"I'm going to bed. Let me know of Kurasshuzoido's progress later." With that, Jiku left for his quarters. Zaku finished his wine and gave his glass to one of the Ryaku. He looked out the window and the let out a burst of power out of pure anger.

He made his way back to the lab. When he entered, he saw Baishisu panicking as he ran back and forth looking for something. He noticed that Kurasshuzoido was on fire. He was also asleep. Ryaku also ran around, panicking. No one knew what to do. Zaku slapped his face and walked out. He made his way to his own quarters. He need a rest after what had happened.

_Curse you Red! _Zaku thought to himself as he walked on.

-0-0-0-0-

Kite continued to run. He didn't see where they had gone. He ran past a few people on the street and asked about them but none of them knew who he was talking about. He ran down the plaza as he looked around for them. That was when he noticed something odd. More like someone odd.

Kite made his way over to a table. When he got there, his suspicions were proven. There was an old man sitting on at the table. Kite looked at him as he got closer to the table.

"Hello, Kite." the man said as he continued looking at the people passing by.

"Grandfather." Kite said as he looked at the man and bowed his head.

"Go ahead, sit down." Kite's grandfather signaled to him without shifting his attention.

Kite sat down without a word. He looked at his grandfather and then moved his head to see what he was looking at. He saw a young couple sitting at a different table, playing around with each other. His grandfather then pulled out a stack of playing cards and looked over to his grandson.

"You know how to play." Kites grandfather said.

"Depends what we are playing." Kite said to his grandfather.

"BS." Kite looked in surprise. He didn't remember how to play that game. He had played it with a few friends he had made in America and he taught it to his grandfather. Which was leading him to an important question. He shuffled the cards himself and put the deck down after he gave his grandfather and himself cards.

"Grandfather," Kite began, "How are you..."

"You know, I was always hoping you would find a young lady like that man has over there." The older man said as he studied his hand and he put down a card, that was supposed to be an ace, upside down.

"Well maybe one day I will." Kite said as he looked at his own deck and put down a two upside down. _Or maybe I already have _Kite thought to himself as he remembered Maya's sweet smile. _Too soon. I just met her after all_ Kite rejected the idea of him and Maya going out.

"How's Madoka doing?" Kite looked over in surprise. The topic changed so quickly.

"She's doing good. She's doing better." Kite answered as he saw his grandpa put down another card.

"That's good. That girl is going to turn out as strong as your mother." The older man chuckled as Kite put down a four.

"Yea, I really think so." Kite said as his grandfather out down a card.

"You on the other hand," he paused studying Kite as he put down a card, "Have a lot of your father in you. You only have bits of your mother." The older man studied his cards.

Kite remembered his parents. He remembered their warm hugs and their smiles. A single tear came from his eye at those memories. He tried to keep the memory of that tragic day away but that tragic day will always stay locked in his mind. He played a six and then looked over at his grandfather.

"Grandfather? Why? Why did you choose us?" Kite asked as the man played a card.

"You all have the potential." The older man said. Kite put down an eight.

"So you chose all of us?" Kite asked the question. He desperately wanted to know who had chosen the others.

"Of course I chose all of you. It's my duty as the Kemono Protector." The old man played his card. Kite looked at him suspiciously. He wanted to call him out but he decided against it.

"So we all have the power to defeat this evil." Kite looked on at the people passing by after he played his ten.

"Yes, you all do. You will all make us proud." Kites grandfather played his card.

"I hope you are right Grandfather. I don't know if I can be their leader." Kite admitted honestly. He played a queen.

"Just protect them all, just like you protect your sister. You have the qualities of a good leader. You must embrace them. You will be great." Kites grandfather played his card.

"I will try my hardest grandfather." He played his card.

"BS!" Kite was caught off guard. He looked at his grandfather who continued looking at his own cards. Kite looked and didn't know what to say. His grandfather looked up, expecting him to flip over the card. Kite did so and proved what his grandfather had said was true. He didn't have an ace so he played a king.

"How did you.." Kite asked as he looked up. To his surprise, his grandfather was totally gone. He looked back down. The cards on top blew away revealing the cards on the bottom. Kite's eyes widened. The cards all had pictures of the rangers. He was in total shock and awe as he read a different card which had a sort of letter.

Kite picked it up and read the letter:

_To my dearest grandchildren. You mean the world to me. When you were born, my heart nearly stopped. I noticed that I was getting old. But as you grew, I realized that it was not a total bad thing. We may have skipped a generation, but my decision to do that was correct. You all have the makings of a hero. You and your team will be able to do it. Go out there and stop evil. Go Kemonorangers!_

Kite looked at the letter. Tears ran down his cheeks. He looked up at the sky. _We won't let you down, grandfather _Kite said mentally. He slid the card into his pocket. The others disappeared. Kite got up and walked away from the table. He needed to find the others fast.

-0-0-0-0-

"Ok! I think we are cleared." Madoka fell down and sat against a wall, trying to catch her breath.

"That's a relief!" Sosuke said as he stretched his arms and yawned.

"Arigatou!" Maya bowed her head towards all of them.

"No problem." Tsubasa said as he gave her a smile.

"Well, Kite should be looking for us soon. There's no way those monsters would be able to fight for long." Madoka told them as she fiddled her fingers.

"Why's that?" Sosuke asked as he looked over to her.

"I noticed something on the monster that showed up and grabbed Maya's siblings." Madoka said, remembering the girls name.

"What was it?" Tsubasa asked.

"He was still weak from before. He had some sort of needle jammed into his side. He might have been trying to make himself stronger." Madoka said to them all as they looked at her.

"You have faced those monsters before?" Maya was the one who was asking the question.

"We only fought the one that grabbed Maya's siblings. The other one was new to me." Madoka said as she reached into her skirts pocket. She pulled out a candy bar. She opened it and began to eat it.

"Well then, that's a problem." Tsubasa said as he paced back and forth. He had his hand on his chin and was thinking of ways to defeat both monsters.

"Why is that a problem exactly?" Sosuke asked his brother as he leaned against the wall.

"If we don't know our enemy well, then we could end up being defeated badly." Tsubasa said as he continued to pace.

"Then we just have to know everything about our enemy." Sosuke looked up into the sky thinking about it.

"Yes, but it will be hard. You saw what kind of powers they have." Tsubasa said with a firm tone.

"You are confusing me!" Sosuke our both his hands on his head. He didn't know what his brother was talking about.

"Hey," Madoka manages to snap Maya our if her thoughts, "Are your siblings ok." Both girls looked over to see them. Damian was leaning against the wall. He had his earbuds in. Yuji was next to him, sleeping. The three young girls were also sleeping. Maya stroked Saya's hair. She was sleeping on Maya's lap.

"Yea. They are just tired that's all." Maya said to Madoka with a bright smile.

"Then we should get them to your house. They need the rest after what happened today." Madoka said, also putting on a bright smile.

"What about your brother?" Maya asked.

"I'll call him. It's probably what I should've done the second we stopped running." Madoka giggled, realizing how stupid she was for not calling Kite right away.

"You should. I feel like he's really worried about you." Maya said as she rested her head against the wall she was sitting up against.

"Hey! You two! Stop arguing." Madoka told the two bickering siblings who were now physically fighting. When the girls looked up, Tsubasa had Sosuke in a headlock before they stopped.

"Fine!" They both said turning around so that they weren't facing each other.

"Great! Now that that's settled, we have to get Maya's siblings to their house so that they can rest." Madoka said as she got up and stretched her arms.

"Nani!" both boys said simultaneously.

"Let's go!" Madoka said, giving a bright smile to everyone around.

With that, they were off. Maya carried Saya in her arms while Yuri stayed on her back. Madoka carried Mei on her back. Sosuke carried Yuji on his back. Tsubasa insisted on giving Damian a piggyback ride, but Damian refused. They walked on to Maya's house. They passed under a bridge and kept walking as the sun set.

On top of the bridge, Kite ran to the other side. He looked both ways. He didn't know where they could be. He slumped down on the ground. The truth was that he was tired. He looked over at the sun setting. _It's already that time of day _Kite thought to himself. The day hadn't felt long but the day was already over.

Kite tried to fight off his sleep, but it was getting the better of him. His head kept falling and he couldn't stay awake. He got up again, and pushed himself to continue. He didn't know where to go but he had to look for a couple more minutes. He stopped himself and reached into his pocket. _I really am an idiot. _Kite thought to himself as he remembered that he could just call his sister. He tried to turn it on only to realize that it was out of charge. He fell down defeated. He decided to just go home. If Madoka wasn't there, then he would look for her in the morning. He knew that she was safe with the others.

Unfortunately his plans of sleep were taken from him. Ryaku rose from the ground. They brought out their weapons and prepared for a fight. The monsters were alone, but there was tons of them. Kite didn't waste time.

"Kemono Striker!" Kite called upon his Morpher which appeared on his wrist. He pulled out a battery and out it into his morpher. The hologram of his suit appeared over the morpher. He then proceeded to shot out his Animal spirit. "Henshin!"

"Kemono Red!" Kite yelled as he was transformed into his ranger alter ego. With that he pulled out his Raiku Saber and began to slash away at monsters.

-0-0-0-0-

"Why is Kurasshuzoido not out there!" Zaku's voice boomed.

Baishisu almost dropped his computer. He looked up to see the lion like monster enter the room. He ran for cover but Zaku had already seen him.

"Why did you send the Ryaku to attack?!" Zaku's question didn't sound like a question at all.

"Kurasshuzoido wore himself out today. He shouldn't have fought and now his upgrade time will take longer." Baishisu headed back over to where his main computer was.

Zaku growled at Baishisu as he left. Baishisu was left to work as Kurasshuzoido remained asleep. He started typing a lot of different things. He inseted many files onto some mini chips that he sent into Kurasshuzoido's blood stream.

-0-0-0-0-

"Here we are!" Maya announced as they arrived at her house. It was already dark and the street lights were th only things that lit up their surrondings.

They entered Maya's home and helped her with her siblings. After putting them all to bed, Maya offered everyone some tea and cookies if they wanted it. Tsubasa agreed along with Madoka. Sosuke wanted to go home but just rolled with it.

They sat down at the table in the dining room. Maya quickly made tea and poured it into four cups. She put them on a tray and opened a bag of cookies. She took the tray over to the table. She gave each person their cup of tea and they began to eat cookies happily.

"This is good tea." Sosuke said as he sipped more of his tea.

"Yea! Maya you should be proud. Your tea tastes delicious." Madoka said as she took another cookie.

"It's just tea. I make it like any other person." Maya said as she purrs more tea into Sosuke's cup.

"Anyways," Tsubasa sipped from his cup, "We need to learn about our enemies quickly or we will end up being destoyed easily."

"That's right." Madoka looked down at her cup and stared at it.

"Cmon guys," Sosuke started, "Tsubasa, Maya, we haven't fought against these enemies yet. Madoka has. With the information that Madoka has, we can figure out some sort of plan to defeat them." Tsubasa stared at his brother blankly.

"That actually sounded smart." Madoka said, taking the words out of Tsubasa's mouth.

"That's right." Maya surprised everyone.

"Ok Madoka, we got all night. Explain your first battle with those monsters." Tsubasa had said and with that, all eyes were on Madoka.

"Ok." Madoka nodded her head. Madoka began to think. She looked up at the ceiling.

"Whenever you are ready, princess." Sosuke said and then he was punched in the side of the arm by Tsubasa.

"I got it," Madoka looked back at everyone, "The monster is based of a Prey Mantis. That's why he looks like one. His hands can become some sort of sharp blades. With those blades, he can use many attacks. The time me and my brother fought him, he used some sort of fire attack on us. That's what I can remember. I know there is more, but that's all that comes to mind." Madoka stopped and sipped some tea.

"Ok. Then let's come up with a plan. We know he uses his hands as blades. He can also use element attacks based on the fact that he used a fire attack against Madoka and her brother." Tsubasa got up and began to pace back and forth.

"So maybe if we use a blade of our own, we can counter his attacks right back towards him." Maya took out her Kemono Battery.

"I think my brothers Tiger Sword is a good enough sword to do that. It's better than our standard sidearms." Madoka sipped her tea again.

"Yes. Maybe he can somehow defeat the monster that way." Tsubasa stopped and looked over at everyone.

"Then it's settled. We fight off the monster with the help of Madoka's brother." Sosuke sat back and enjoyed another cookie. He closed his eyes as everyone else watched him.

"What a great plan everyone!" A mysterious voice made everyone in the room jump. Sosuke fell backwards, Tsubasa put up his fists, Maya looked around furiously, and Madoka got up and out up her own fists.

"Who's there?" Tsubasa asked as he looked around.

"Don't worry." The voice came from the hallway. Damian walked out of the hallway. His eyes glowing.

"Damian, what's wrong?" Maya asked. Sosuke got up from where he fell. He looked over at the boy.

"Glowing eyes, huh?" Sosuke ran towards Damian and before he knew it, he was flipped over and sent flying into the couch.

"And that kids, is how you don't fight." Damian said as he looked back over at them.

"Wait, I recognize that voice." Madoka looked at Damian and walked closer.

"Great to see you again, Madoka." Madoka's eyes widened. She got closer as tears formed in her eyes.

"Grandfather." Madoka let herself go and she hugged the boy that housed the spirit of her late grandfather.

"What's going on?" Sosuke got up and held his side.

"Yea, I would like to know that as well." Tsubasa asked.

"I'm sorry that I have taken over this young mans body but I had to come and see you." The spirit said, noting that Maya was really worried.

"Why are you here, grandfather?" Madoka asked.

"Well I need to talk to you about your powers." The spirit told them.

"Makes sense." Tsubasa scratched his head.

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. I am Tategami Kenji." The spirit bowed, making Damian's body bow as well.

"Nice to meet you," Maya said, "But why have you taken over my brothers body."

"I needed a suitable host and your brother fit that perfectly. After my last time here on earth, my body became week and it had to go into a coma." Kenji sat down at the table and grabbed a cookie.

"So you chose her brother because he was a suitable host." Sosuke asked the question.

"I chose him not only for that, but because I could get closer to you guys." Kenji ate more cookies and drank tea out of an extra cup.

"Well, at least you are here grandfather." Madoka hugged Kenji.

"Yes. Well before we begin, I believe we all need reintroductions. That is a key to a good team. Go ahead." Kenji said drinking more tea. Everyone looked at each other.

"Ok then. I am Tategami Madoka. I represent the Cheetah. I am Kemono Yellow. Nice to meet you all." Madoka bowed before everyone, making her introduction.

"Splendid." Kenji ate more cookies.

"I am Mizuchi Tsubasa. I represent the Shark. I am supposed to be Kemono Blue. Nice to meet you all." Tsubasa bowed.

"Well, I am Mizuchi Sosuke. I represent the Bull. I am Kemono Black. Can't wait to fight off the bad guys." Sosuke bowed.

"Ok. Hello everyone, I am Suzuki Maya. I represent the Phoenix. I am Kemono Pink. It is a pleasure to work with you all." Maya bowed.

"That is wonderful. Now I have a time limit so let's get to the explaining." Kenji out down the tea and cookies and looked at everyone. "Long ago, lived ancient tribes. These tribes represented animals. There were more that 50 tribes. The first 20 of these tribes came together to bring forth the power that you now hold. You were chosen to represent a tribe. Unfortunately, an evil overlord known as Jiku destroyed each tribe. The first 20 representatives were able to stop him and sent him off to space. Now that he is back you must master the powers of the tribe you represent. You must also find the secrets of the other tribes. There is a lot to do and to sag but my time is coming to an end."

"Grandfather, don't go." Madoka hugged Damian's body.

"I know you will make me proud. You and your brother. You and your friends will make all of us proud." Kenji hugged Madoka back.

"I miss you." Madoka whispered as she burst into tears.

"Goodbye." A spirit came out of Damian's body and lit up the whole room. Everyone covered their eyes. The light disappeared and the room returned to its normal color.

Damian's sleeping body fell to the ground as Madoka now stood over it crying. Maya came over and hugged Madoka. Tsubasa grabbed Damian's body and pulled it over to the couch. He set Damian down. He looked up to see Sosuke leaning against a wall, holding his battery. Tsubasa then pulled out his own. He studied it.

_Tribes huh? _Tsubasa thought to himself. He tighten his grip on the battery.

"Don't worry Madoka. I know he is with you in spirit." Tsubasa looked up to see Maya comforting Madoka.

"Yea. We will fight this evil, Jiku guy or whatever his name is and win." Sosuke was the one to speak. Everyone turned to look at him but he continued looking at his battery. He had a tighter grip on his battery. His teeth were showing as he gritted them. Madoka moves over to him. Her hands behind her back.

"Thank you for trying to make us feel better, Sosuke." Sosuke was caught by surprise when Madoka gave him a hug. A tight hug if anything. Her chest was against his and he could feel his face getting red. He didn't know what to do and hugged her back, closing his eyes.

Tsubasa looked at them. He looked over at Maya who was smiling as she saw the two. Tsubasa knew that he was one of the oldest and had to protect those younger than him. He knew he had to fight. He remembered what his teachers had told him when he was in England. He knew what he had to do.

"Well guys. Guess we have to get a goodnights rest." Tsubasa told them all.

They all looked over at him. Madoka stopped hugging Sosuke and they both stood there looking over at Tsubasa. Maya also looked and smiled. They were ready to unite and stop the evil Jiku from taking the Earth. They would get in his way.

Tsubasa motioned to Sosuke so that they could leave. Sosuke left his position and walked towards Tsubasa. They were going out the door when Maya calles out to them. A rainstorm had started.

"Why don't you guys stay here for the night. It doesn't look like that rain is clearing up anytime soon." Maya said to them. They both turned around and looked at Maya who was all smiles.

"That sounds like a great idea." Madoka said as she put her arm around Maya.

"You guys do know we just met today right." Sosuke said before feeling a nudge. He looked over to see that Tsubasa was the one that nudged him.

"That would be great." Tsubasa said as he closed the door. He automatically went to the couch to help put Damian in his room. Maya caught on to this and showed him the way.

Sosuke sighed and Madoka smiled. When they came back, they came back with blankets and pillows. Madoka helped them and they set up two beds. Madoka and Maya were going to sleep in Maya's room and Tsubasa and Sosuke would stay in the living room, sleeping on the floor.

The rain fell harder. They could hear it hitting the roof. Tsubasa and Sosuke were ready for bed. Madoka had borrowed pajamas from Maya. They were all in the living room, chatting about the team and their enemy. They spent the night talking away.

-0-0-0-0-

The rain poured down. The floor was wet. The water ran down paths. There was mud all over the grass. There was a woman walking through the rain. She walked hastily. She walked down the path near the bridge. She was hoping to cross it with no problems. Unfortunately, her plan wouldn't go the way she wanted to.

Near the bridge, Kemono Red struggled against the minions. The more he destroyed, the more they showed up. He kept slashing left and right.

"Don't you guys got something better to do." Red said as he slashed.

The monsters kept coming at him. He pulled up his Tiger Sword. He held it up to his face. He then slashed more monsters.

"Come on guys. This is getting annoying. My suit is wet and it's very uncomfortable." Red kept bantering as he fight on.

The woman came walking up. Red noticed her. She noticed them and almost fell backwards. She screamed and caught the attention of the monsters. They immediately targeted her. Red ran towards the woman and slashed the monster that was close to her. He stood in front of her and protected her.

"Stay close and don't leave. The floors too wet and if you run you could hurt yourself." Red told her and she nodded. They moved at the same time. He slashed the monsters that would come at him. They made their way over to the bridge. They crossed it and Red picked up the woman. He began to run, ignoring his own warning.

The monsters continued their pursuit. Red ran as far as he could. The woman held on tightly. When they stopped, no monsters were in sight. Red put down the woman. She still held on to him. The truth was that she wasn't that much older than him. She might have even been his age. She was scared and she was shaking.

Then, out of nowhere, hordes of monsters appeared. They moved in a freaky way. Red looked around and held the woman. Red looked like he was out of options. That was when he heard something that made him sigh of relief. The woman looked up into the sky. There was now thunder and lightning. It was a huge thunderstorm. That was when she heard what Kemono Red has heard.

It was a loud roar. The roar was loud enough to be heard all the way down at the harbor. The thunder overhead boomed. The roar was heard again. A huge figure moved towards where Red and the woman were. The monsters took notice in this too. They looked up as the dark figure moved closer. Green eyes flashed in the darkness. It stopped and roared as lightning flashed, revealing the figure. The huge figure looked like a tiger. It came closer into the light as more lightning flashed.

The tiger wasn't just a regular tiger. It was a mechanized tiger. The tiger was red with black markings that looked like its stripes. It's eyes were green. It had a tiger stylized number 1 on its side, similar to Reds number on his suit. Red looked up and under his helmet he had a big smile. The woman looked up from where she stood. She was still hugging Kemono Red. The tiger mecha slashed the monsters that were on the ground. It roared as it hit them. It sent them flying everywhere as they were destroyed.

When everything was cleared, the tiger mecha roared again. It looked down and growled. Red looked up at his mecha in pure happiness. It was amazing. It was like being able to get your hands on your favorite thing. He had a feeling of pure joy. He then remembered about the woman that was next to him. He looked over at her and could see the worried look in her eyes. She just wanted to be safe and sound in her home. He thought against it, but he demorphed in front of her. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Everything's ok now." Kite said to her as he comforted her. She was able to give a smile. Kite then noticed that thee was no rain. When he looked around, he saw that it was still raining. He looked up to see that the tiger mecha was covering them.

"Arigatou." The woman said as she hugged Kite from the side. Kite looked at her with a bigger smile. He decided that he was going to take her home.

"Arigatou! Tiger!" The Tiger Zord looked down at him and roared in delight before it took off. Kite and the woman were now standing under a roof. It was a bus stop. They were standing their just to see if the rain would light up. When it did, they walked on, the woman continued to hold onto Kite. He gave her his jacket so that she wouldn't get more wet than she already was.

When they got to her house, kite walked her up to her door. She opened it and offered him to come him. He came in and looked around. It wasn't really a house, it was an apartment. She brought out some tea and poured it into two cups. Kite was given back his jacket and he set it down on a chair. Kite sat down on the couch. The woman offered him the tea.

"My name is Aya." The woman told him. Kite gave a smile.

"I am Kite." The looked at each other. Aya couldn't help but blush. They sipped more tea as they talked. She couldn't stop thanking him for saving her. Kite noticed that she was getting closer. He was relaxing and didn't really care. He looked over at her as she continued talking.

That was when she was totally close to him. Their legs were touching. Aya put her head on his shoulder. Kite couldn't help but smile. He knew that young woman always liked to get close to those who save them. She had her eyes closed as she snuggled into his body. Kite was looking like he was going to fall asleep. He felt a shift and opened his eyes again.

He saw Aya looking him straight in the eyes. She had unbuttoned the top of her shirt. Kite could see her chest. He looked her in the eyes. He couldn't do it. He had never done it and ever since he met Maya, he's been having some dirty thoughts about her. He looked back down and back up. She unbuttoned the bottom buttons. Kite could see her bra. He looked her back in the eyes. He felt like this would just be taking advantage of someone. Although she was clearly going to let him, it just didn't feel right.

Aya came closer to him. He felt himself freeze. Before he knew it, his lips were on her lips. She was kissing him and he kissed her back. He had kissed girls before so he knew what he was doing. He put his hand on her cheek. They continued kissing despite all the shifting. She put her hands under his shirt and could feel what years of workouts. Kite grabbed her and brought her closer to him. Her felt her chest against his. He stopped kissing her lips and moved down to her neck. He sucked in her neck gently. He was now on top of her. He could feel his manhood sticking up. He moved from her neck down to her breasts. He kissed each breast. That was when he moved her hand to her neck. With a little massage, she was out like a light. He came back up and kissed her again on the lips.

Kite got up from his position and fixed his shirt. He picked up the woman and took her to her room. He placed on her bed and put the covers over her. He wrote a note with a piece of paper that was lying around. He left it on her nightstand and left the room. He closed it slowly. He moved over and locked the door to the apartment. The rain had stopped. He put on his jacket. He turned out all the lights and made sure that everything was as it was when he arrived. Kite opened a window and jumped through it. He closed the window from the outside and walked away. He was heading home.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. From far, he could see the tiger mecha looking down at him from a far away hill. It roared into the night sky before it ran off in the other direction. Kite smiled and walked off into the night.

-0-0-0-0-

Madoka and Maya walked into the living room sleepily. When they got to the living room, they noticed that Tsubasa was already up and was doing something in the kitchen. The beds were cleaned up. They then noticed Sosuke sleeping on the couch.

"What's that smell?" Madoka said as she smelled whatever Tsubasa was cooking.

"It's an English breakfast, that's all I will say." Tsubasa told the girls as they walked in.

When he was done, Tsubasa served four plates and put five other plates to the side. When everything was sorted, he gave each girl a plate and put one down for Sosuke who was just entering the room. Their plates had bacon, sausage, an English muffin, and eggs. He also served them drinks. He gave Madoka and Sosuke orange juice and he gave Maya and himself some coffee.

"Where did you get all these ingredients?"Maya asked him.

"I got up early. I always wake up early." Tsubasa said as he finished setting up the kids plates and Damian's plate. They all stayed up late last night talking. It was already ten thirty in the morning. The kids walked in and noticed the food. Happily, they each took their plate. Damian grabbed his plate as well and walked out of the kitchen with his hand on his head.

After they finished eating, they went back into the kitchen. Madoka and Maya went to go change. Madoka wore what she had worn the day before. Maya wore a pink shirt with a black sweater over it. She wore blue jeans and her shoes. They turned on the tv just to have nose in the background. They were all still tired. Maya and Madoka closed their eyes from time to time and Tsubasa and Sosuke were doing a good job of fighting off their sleep.

That was when they saw the news. They all looked sleepily. When they saw it they couldn't believe their eyes. They even wiped their eyes to make sure it was true. Kurasshuzoido was back and was attacking the city. He looked stronger than before. They quickly made their way out of the house. Maya screamed back to Damian that he was in charge.

Madoka and Maya were wide awake now. Tsubasa and Sosuke were fighting their sleep and they were heading for the park. The ran down the path until they saw the monster.

"Destroy it all!" Kurasshuzoido laughed diabolically.

"Stop!" Madoka yelled as they arrived.

"Who said that?!" Kurasshuzoido turned around and saw the four young people arrive.

"We did! We are going to stop you!" Maya yelled.

"We are going to smash you face in!" Sosuke yelled as he cracked his fists.

"We will protect this planet from the likes of you." Tsubasa said as he put his hand up against his head.

"I will destroy you all." Kurasshuzoido called upon his minions. They rose up from the ground.

"Ryaku." Madoka said as she got into her fighting position.

Suddenly, the footsoldiers were shot and were sent flying backwards. Everyone was surprised and they looked to where the shots were fired from. When they saw where it had come from, they were surprised. It was Kite who had out his Raiku Blaster.

"Kite!" Madoka calles out to her brother.

"Nice to see you!" Kite called out to them as he arrived to where they were standing.

"Ani, you are still alive. I knew it." Madoka hugged her brother.

"You thought I died?!" Kite asked in a surprised tone.

"You are about to die anyways." Kurasshuzoido said as he sent his minions to go after them.

"You guys know tha basics now, right?" Kite asked the other three.

"Yea! Let's do this!" Tsubasa answered for all of them. The sun shined down on them as they prepared their morpher.

"Wait are we ready?!" Sosuke said as he sounded like he was going to panic.

"Yes! Now let's go!" Madoka yelled.

They pushed the button on their wristband and their henshin devices appeared. They each pulled out their own Kemono Battery and prepared it. The opened their morpher and put the battery inside. A hologram of their suits appeared over their morphers. They all were ready to go.

"Kemono Striker!" They all yelled. They then inserted their morph codes.

#001

#002

#003

#004

#005

"Henshin!" They pressed the _GO! _button. They shot balls of light from their morphers. The lights turned into animal spirits.

The morphing sequence begins:

Kite was taken into another world. He stood in the jungle. He saw the tiger running towards him. Kite jumped backwards as the tiger spirit went through his body and formed his red suit. Kite looked up into the sky came from above. He jumped up into the air. The spirit rotated around his head. It went through his head and it backed up into his face, forming the helmet. He landed back down in the middle of the jungle. In front of a red backdrop and in front of the tiger mecha, the red ranger pucnched the air with his fists, his fists surrounded by red energy.

Tsubasa stood in the middle of the ocean floor. He opened his eyes. He could see a shark going around him in circles. The shark then came in for the attack. It came closer to Tsubasa. It went right through him, forming a blue suit. He then jumped up out of the water and into the air. The shark spirit rotated around his head. It went through his head and then backed up into his face forming the helmet. Tsubasa landed on the oceans surface. In front of a blue backdrop and in front of the shark mecha, he stuck his right arm out and he kept his left arm behind his back. Blue energy surrounded his hands.

Sosuke stood in the middle of a bull ring. There was an angry bull running around him. The Bull came in to attack. Sosuke acted like a matador and avoided its attack. The bull attacked again and went through Sosuke's body forming a black suit. He looked up and jumped up into the air. The Bull spirit rotated around his head. It went through his head and backed up into his face forming the helmet. He landed back in the middle of the ring. In front of a black backdrop and in front of th bull mecha which blew steam out of its nose, Sosuke stuck both his hands out forwards with his fists closed. He looked like a charging bull. Black energy surrounded his hands.

Madoka stood in the middle of the plains of Africa. There was a cheetah running around her in circles. The Cheetah then attacked her. The Cheetah went through her body and formed a yellow suit. She looked up and jumped into the air. The cheetah spirit rotated around her head. It went through her head and backed up into her face forming her helmet. She landed back down in the middle of the plains. In front of a yellow backdrop and the cheetah mecha, her right elbow stuck out while she made a peace sign with her right hand in front of her face and her left hand lay on her side. Yellow energy surrounded her hands.

Maya was in the sky. She began to freefall. There was a phoenix flying around her before it came in and attacked. The phoenix came from above and went through her body and formed a pink suit. Maya shifts her body so that her feet were pointing down, preparing to land. She lands on the ground, one knee and one hand on the ground and she looks up. The Phoenix head goes through her head and backs up into her face forming the helmet. In front of a pink backdrop and the phoenix mecha with its wings out, her arms pointed out and she flapped them once like a phoenx does making it look like she had wings. Her arms remained out as her left arm going up while the right arm was going down in front of her body.

The morphing sequence ends.

They now stood looking at each other and themselves. Sosuke was so impressed with himself. He and Kite looked at the girls and had the same reaction seeing how well the suits formed around their bodies. Kite looked at Maya and Sosuke looked at Madoka. Tsubasa looked at himself and was impressed.

Red's suit had what looked to be black tiger stripes. His helmet looked like a tigers head with black eyes on the top on each side. There were also black markings on the top of the helmet. The visor was black and looked like a tiger's mouth when opened. His boots were red with black heels. The collar of the boots are gold. He had a gold belt with the belt buckle in the middle, with the Kemonoranger logo and his number. In his right holster was his Raiku Blaster and in the left holster was his Raiku Saber. He had a black tiger stylized number 1 in the middle of his suit. He also had a black tiger head motif going through the whole suit.

Blue's suit had what looked to be black jaw markings around the suit. His helmet looked like a sharks head with black eyes on the top on each side. There were also black markings on the top of the helmet. The helmet also had a fin coming out the top with two smaller fins coming at each side of the helmet. The visor was black and looked like a sharks mouth when opened. His boots were blue with black heels. The collar of the boots are silver. He had a silver belt with the belt buckle in the middle, with the Kemonoranger logo and his number. In his right holster was his Raiku Blaster and in the left holster was his Raiku Saber. He had a black shark stylized number 2 in the middle of the suit. He also had a black shark head motif going through the whole suit.

Black's suit had what looked to be yellow markings that looked like a bulls horns. His helmet looked like a bulls head with black eyes on the top of each side of the helmet. The helmet also had horns coming out of the top on each side of the helmet. The horns were silver in color. The visor was black and looked like a bulls mouth when opened. His boots were black with black heels. The collar of the boots are silver. He had a silver belt with the belt buckle in the middle, with the Kemonoranger logo and his number. In his right holster was his Raiku Blaster and in the left holster was his Raiku Saber. He had a yellow goldish bull stylized number 3 in the middle of the suit. He also had a yellow goldish bull head motif going through the whole suit.

Yellow's suit had what looked to be black spots around the whole suit. Her helmet looked like a cheetahs head with black eyes on the top of each side of the helmet. There were also black markings on top of the helmet. The visor was black and looked like a cheetahs mouth when opened. Her boots were yellow with black heels. The collar of the boots are silver. She had a silver belt with the belt buckle in the middle, with the Kemonoranger logo and her number. In her right holster was her Raiku Blaster and in the left holster was her Raiku Saber. She had a black stylized number 4 in the middle of the suit. She also had a black cheetah head motif going through the whole suit. Her suit also had a minidress look to it.

Pink's suit had what looked to be black markings that look like feathers. Her helmet looked like a phoenixs head with black eyes on the top of each side of the helmet. There were also black markings on top of the helmet. The visor was black and looked like a phoenixs mouth when opened. Her boots were pink with black heels. The collar of the boots are silver. She had a silver belt with the belt buckle in the middle, with the Kemonoranger logo and her number. In her right holster was her Raiku Blaster and in the left holster was her Raiku Saber. She had a black stylized number 5 in the middle of the suit. Her suit had what looked to be wings hanging on her back. They looked like they could be activated and get bigger to be used. She also had a black phoenix head motif going through the whole suit. Her suit had a minidress look to it.

"We look awesome!" Sosuke jumped up into the air with his fist up.

"I will destroy you all." Kurasshuzoido yelled. As he got closer, Red pulled out his blaster and shot the ground. When the smoke cleared, the Rangers were gone.

"Up here ugly!" Sosuke mocked the monster that looked around everywhere trying to find them. He finally looked up at a nearby low rooftop and saw them standing on top.

"What's going on?!" Kurasshuzoido was now surrounded by his footsoldiers. They all looked up in confusion.

"Furious Tiger!" Red yelled as he spun around and punched the air, "Kemono Red!"

"Killer Shark!" Blue spun around. He stuck his right arm up and left his left arm behind him, "Kemono Blue!"

"Raging Bull!" Black spun around. He stuck his arms out in front of him, going up and closed his fists, "Kemono Black!"

"Fast Cheetah!" Yellow spun around. She made a peace sign in front of her face with her right had and her right elbow sticking out, keeping her left arm to her side, "Kemono Yellow!"

"Immortal Phoenix!" Pink spun around. She flapped her arms like wings and left her left arm up and her right arm down, in front of her, "Kemono Pink!"

"Sutoraiku Sentai!" Red yelled as they got into position. Red stood in the middle with his right arm up, pointing up. Pink stood to his right sticking her right arm out and yellow stood to his left sticking her left arm out. Black got on one knee to Red's right and stuck his right hand out and blue got on one knee to Red's left and stuck out his left arm. "Kemonoranger!" They all yelled in unison as their logo, the hawk, appeared behind them. As soon as it disappeared, they returned to their regular positions.

"Alright everyone!" Red pulled out his Raiku Saber and spun it around in his hand, "Let's do this!" Everyone else followed and pulled out their swords. They all then jumped off the roof and proceeded to attack.

"Get them!" Kurasshuzoido yelled and the Ryaku began to run as they pulled out their weapons.

Red came into contact with the monsters first followed by everyone else. He slashed a bunch of monsters. He then pushed his sword into one of the Ryaku. He then pushed him as he lifted him off the ground. He piled up two more before pulling out a Kemono Battery. He pushed it into his sword and pushed a button on the sword. The sword automatically lit up on fire. He spun it around as the Ryaku were sent flying. They burned to ash.

"I love this battery." Red said as he continued his assault on the monsters.

Blue slashed monsters all around him. He dodged their many attacks. He was happy that he had taken those fencing classes. He moved his sword back and forth. He even blocked an attack by putting his sword to his back. He then pushed the middle of the belt buckle. He pulled out a Kemono Battery. He was following Red's example. He put it into his sword and he moved the blade in circles. Water began to form around his sword. He then unleashed a barrage of water wave attacks. The monsters were destroyed.

"That was easy." He said remembering what one of his teachers used to always say about things. He ran off towards more monsters.

Black kicked and slashed as many monsters as he could. He ran down a path with the monsters following him. He then supported himself by jumping off a tree and coming straight for the monsters. He successfully slashed a lot of them that he felt that he needed to do it again. He pulled out his Bull Kemono Battery. He put it into his sword and could feel the power surging through him.

"Let's do that again!" He supported himself and jumped off a tree again and went straight for a group of monsters. A spirit bull formed around his body as he charged right into the monsters. He felt dizzy and almost fell over. "That was amazing." He almost vomited into his helmet. He then attacked more monsters who were coming at him.

Yellow ran down the path fast. She looked back and saw no monsters. Then they appeared out of the ground. She had a disgusted look under her helmet and proceeded to attack. She slashed a few and dodged attacks. She used her speed to her advantage and took out a line of monsters. She pulled out a Kemono Battery. She inserted it into her sword and it was enveloped in yellow energy. She used her speed again and took out a whole horde.

"Don't mess with us!" She slapped one of the monsters, that was still semi alive, on the head with her sword continuously.

Pink was trying to figure out how to use her wings. Monsters came at her with their axes. She felt fear surge through. Then her wings became bigger and were attached to her arms. She looked down in shock. She looked up again to see the monsters. She jumped backwards and jumped off a tree and was sent flying forwards. She slashed a few of them and then flew up into the air. She pulled out a Kemono Battery as she let herself free fall back down to the ground. Her sword had pink energy surrounding it. She then came down like a fighter jet and pulled up. She then slashed monsters with her sword, making them instantly explode.

"Amazing!" She landed back on the ground.

"That was great guys." Red said as the team reunited. Then they were blasted back. They looked up to see different monsters. Kite knew who they were. They were the middle class of Ravagers. They were known as Gadorabaja. Kite just called them Gadoras. They had straight backs and looked more like cyborgs. They had swords instead of axes.

"What do we do now?" Maya asked him.

"This," Red pushes the middle of his belt. It opened up and he pulled out a Kemono Battery. It was his personal weapon battery. He looked over at everyone else. Madoka automatically moved to take out hers. The others followed Madoka's lead. They each had them out, "Now!"

They pushed the weapon button on their morpher and inserted their batteries. A hologram of their weapons appeared over their morphers. They then inserted their codes.

#001

#002

#003

#004

#005

The numbers in the middle of their suits glowed. Their numbers sent out a light that looked like their numbers out which then turned into balls of light. Each of them had formed a weapon. They each grabbed them and admired their weapons.

"Tiger Sword!" Red yelled as he moved his sword so that the blade pointed forwards. The blade was silver while the handle was red and black. There was also a gold tiger engraving on the handle.

"Shark Sabers!" Blue yelled as he held a pair of smaller swords. The blades started straight and curved towards the top of the blade. The blades were silver in color. The handles were blue and white. They each had a golden shark engraving on the handle.

"Bull Axe!" Black yelled as he held the doblue bladded weapon. Each huge blade curved. They were silver in color. The handle was black and a golden yellow color. They was a gold bull engraving in the middle of the handle.

"Cheetah Claws!" Yellow yelled as she had her hands inside of two bases with claws at the end. The base was yellow and the claws were silver in color. Each base had three claws. There was a gold cheetah engraving on top of each base.

"Phoenix Bow!" Pink yelled as she pulled out the stringed weapon. The base was pink and white in color. The string ran down the back and was silver. The arrows would appear as she pulled back the string. There was a gold phoenix engraving on the base of the bow.

They each held their weapons in their hands and got into their positions. There was a silence as they stared down the monsters. The monsters then made their move and ran towards the rangers. The rangers also began to run.

They fought off the monsters. They each hit one of the monsters. They were unfortunately more powerful than your average Ryaku. Red then punched in a code into his morpher and pushed the middle of his belt and pulled out a Final Attack Kemono Battery. The others did the same. They inserted their batteries and readied their attacks.

"Tiger Fire Fury Slash!" The Tiger Sword was engulfed in flames and red ran towards one if the Gadoras. Red stood on the other side. As the monster fell backwards and exploded.

"Shark Water Fury Slash!" The Shark Sabers were engulfed in water and Blue ran towards a Gadora. He slashed into them and the monster blew up.

"Bull Ground Charging Slash!" Black yelled as he held his axe low and charged towards the Gadora, his axe engulfed in black energy. He came close to the monster and then lifted up the axe slashing right through him. The monster then exploded.

"Cheetah Claw Speed Attack!" Yellow's claws were engulfed in yellow energy. The claws to be specific. She used her speed and spun around fast. She slashed the monsters and they blew up.

"Phoenix Bow Rainbow Fire!" Pink pulled back the string and a bigger arrow appeared. The arrow had a rainbow fire surrounding it. She then aimed and let go of the string. The arrow pierced through the Gadora's body and blew it up.

The monsters all blew up and the only one left was Kurasshuzoido. Kurasshuzoido looked up at the rangers and jumped back in fear and surprise. He then charged at them.

"I have to do everything myself!" Kurasshuzoido's hands glowed purple. The rangers ran towards him. They hit each other at the same time but the rangers were sent flying back. Kurasshuzoido charged another attack but was hit by a sword. Red was still up. They clashed and hit eachother with their blades. Each blade strike caused a spark.

"I will end you!" Red yelled at the monster. They clashed once more. They hit eachother with might. Red backed up as Blue and Black came in a struck the monster. Yellow came in for a slash and Pink sent an arrow that pierced through the monster.

"Go for it!" Blue told Red. Red nodded and ran towards the monster.

"Wait!" Kurasshuzoido tried charging up another attack. Unfortunately for him, that was his final move.

Red came up to Kurasshuzoido with his sword engulfed in fire. He came in running. Kurasshuzoido has no other choice but to run and attack as well. They both met in the middle and slashed eachother. They stopped and stood still. They stood back to back. The others looked at the two. Silence hung in the air. Reds sword was still sticking out.

Silence was broken as Kurasshuzoido's body began to spark. He groaned and fell to his knees. Red stood straight holding his arm. He walked back towards the others.

"My upgrade... failed me." Kurasshuzoido fell and blew up right on the spot. Red walked away as the monster exploded behind him.

"We did it!" Yellow jumped up in excitement.

"Yes!" Sosuke also jumped up. Everyone hugged eachother.

-0-0-0-0-

"What a disappointment." Jiku said as he looked across his throne, "Is it ready to use?"

"Yes sir!" Baishisu answered.

With that, Jiku pushed a red button. Suddenly a tower came out of the lake that the villains base was in. The tower went above the trees. It had a red ball object at the top. The top half of the tower moved and stuck out instead of pointing up straight. The ball lit up and then sit a laser beam towards the city.

"Are you sure about this?" Zaku asked his master.

"It's exciting. I want to see where this goes." Jiku began eating his food that was just served to him by the footsoldiers.

-0-0-0-0- 

The rangers were celebrating. Yellow hugged Red and Black gave Pink and Blue a high five. When red stopped hugging yellow he noticed something weird. He looked up and saw a red laser beam coming towards them.

"Move!" The rangers all ran out of the way. The beam hit the remains of Kurasshuzoido.

The rangers turned to look at where the beam had hit. The remains lifted into the air and came together. The rangers were in shock when they saw what followed. Kurasshuzoido was back, but he was different. Kurasshuzoido grew into a huge monster that was higher than any buildings around. The monster was so huge that it could destroy the whole city.

"I'm back!" Kurasshuzoido yelled as he began terrorizing the city.

"Shit! What are we going to do?" Black asked Red who was thinking.

Just then, Red remembered what had happened the night before. In a flashback playing in his head, the tiger mecha roared as lightning flashed. Red snapper back from his thoughts and snapped his fingers.

"I got it." He pushed his wristband so that his morpher would appear. He pushed in a code.

#135

He then pushed his belt buckle and pulled out a Zord Kemono Battery. He inserted it into his morpher and pushed the Zord button. A hologram of the tiger zord appeared over his morpher. He inserted the zords code.

#001

"What did you do?" Yellow asked.

"You remember that we have what are called Zord Batteries." Red told her.

"Yea." Yellow answered.

"Just wait and see." Red smiled under his helmet. Everyone looked at him in confusion. Red shot out his Kemono Battery from his morpher.

-0-0-0-0-

Elsewhere, deep in the jungle, the Kemono Battery, which had grown after it was shot. It arrived into a deep dark void in the jungle. From within the dark void, green eyes lit up. A roar could be heard and it was so loud that birds flew out of trees and other animals began to run away. A huge figure ran out of the dark void. It finally stopped where there was a huge opening. It walked up to the edge of a cliff.

It was the Tiger Zord that had helped Kemono Red before. It was red with black stripes. It looked like a regular tiger. It's eyes were green. It had a tiger stylized number 1 on its side like the one tha Kemono Red has on his suit. The Kemono Battery was inserted into the zords mouth and now rested in the middle of the zord. It roared into the sky.

It began to run again. It destroyed a few trees while making its way to the city. It already knew what it had to do.

-0-0-0-0-

Kurasshuzoido continued his assault on the city. He smashed cars under his foot and destroyed buildings with his blades. The rangers could only look.

"Ok so what's the plan!" Tsubasa walked up to Red. He was getting a little angry.

Red smiled under his helmet again. He pointed over to his right. Everyone turned out to look the way he pointed. Suddenly a loud roar was heard. Even Kurasshuzoido had stopped as he heard the noise. He turned around to see where the roar had come from.

The Tiger Zord appeared and without wasting time it attacked Kurasshuzoido. Kurasshuzoido fell backwards. He got back up and continued getting attacked.

"What is that?" Yellow asked in total surprise.

"It's a zord. At least, that's what I think it's called. You guys can call upon your own zords. Just use the code number 135 and then press the zord button. Then, if it wasn't obvious, you shoot the battery out of your morpher." Red walked in front of them.

"Let's do it!" Pink said with excitement.

"That's the spirit." Yellow said as they did what Red told them to do. Blue and Black followed. They then put in their own codes.

#002

#003

#004

#005

They shot out their batteries. They went into the air. Red then ran towards his zord.

"Where are you going?" Yellow yelled after him.

"I'm going to get in the zord." Red yelled as he jumped up into the air. He landed on top of the Tiger Zord. "Let's do this!" and with a nod he jumped into the zord. He enetered the inside of the zord. He looked all around and sat down on the seat that was available. He sat down and the seat moved. The door in front opened and allowed him to enter a cockpit. He looked around in delight. He saw a steering wheel, a control panel, clearly to insert codes, and a place to put some object. Red quickly figured it out and pulled out his Raiku Saber. He quickly put it in the hole that was on the stand.

The zord glowed Red. Kemono Red was now in the drivers seat. Literally. He hit the gas and the Tiger Zord, with a roar, began to run. Everyone else down on the ground awaited their own zords.

-0-0-0-0-

The blue battery flew into the ocean. It entered a dark cavern. With the dark cavern, red eyes glowed. Small fish quickly swam away and a huge figure came out of the cavern. It was the Shark Zord. It looked like a great white. It was all blue with red eyes. It's fin on the top was sharp and can cut through solid steel. It had a shark stylized number 2 on its side similar to the one that Kemono Blue had on his suit. The battery had entered into the zords mouth and now rested in the middle of zord. It swam to the surface and raced down towards the city.

The black battery flew into the forest. It flew into a dark part of the forest that was covered by a ton of trees. The battery flew in and red eyes glowed. The earth began to tremble and a huge figure ran out of the forest. It was the Bull Zord. It is black all over and had red eyes. It's horns are silver. It has a Bull stylized number 3 on its side similar to the one that Kemono Black had on his suit. The battery had entered its mouth and now rested in the middle of the zord. It ran towards the city.

The yellow battery went into the jungle. It flew into a smaller dark void. Red eyes glowed through the darkness. A figure ran faster than the human eye could see. It stopped and roared into the sky. It was the Cheetah Zord. It is yellow with black spots and red eyes. It has a cheetah stylized number 4 on its side similar to the one in the middle of Kemono Yellow's suit. The battery had entered the zords mouth and now rested in the middle of the zord. It ran faster than 100 mph towards the city.

The pink battery went into a cave on a mountain. Green eyes glowed through the darkness of the cave. A loud sound was heard. It was the zord inside. Something then flew out of the cave. It was the Phoenix Zord. It was pink and white. It had two stylized number 5's on each wing, similar to the one in the middle of Kemono Pink's Suit. The battery had entered the zords mouth and now rested in the middle of the zord. It flew towards the city.

-0-0-0-0-

The Tiger Zord continued attacking Kurasshuzoido. Red moved left and right and jumped on top of buildings. It attacked the gigantic monster from all directions. However, Kurasshuzoido found an opening and attacked the zord. It sent the zord flying back.

"Ha! My turn!" Kurasshuzoido yelled as he charged an attack.

Suddenly, he was attacked from the side. It was the Bull Zord who sent him flying. Kurasshuzoido got up and was then attacked by two other zords. It was the Shark Zord and Cheetah Zord. Then for a final attack, the Phoenix Zord attacked the monster. The zords all regrouped.

"Alright guys, our turn!" Blue said as they all jumped towards their respective zords. "Hello Shark Zord, it's an honor to meet you and fight alongside with you." Blue bowed before he jumped into the zord.

"Let's smash some stuff Bull Zord!" Black said and the Bull Zord stomped its feet and steam came out of its nose. With that, Black jumped into the zord.

"Let's go Cheetah Zord! Time to go fast!" The Cheetah Zord growled happily and Yellow jumped into the zord.

"Hello Phoenix Zord! Nice to meet you! Let's get along!" Pink bowed and jumped into the zord.

They were all in their cockpits. There were steering wheels, control panels, and stand. They quickly figured things out and inserted their Strike Sabers into the stand. Their zords glowed and now they were in control.

They all hit the gas. The Tiger Zord attacked Kurasshuzoido first. It was followed by the Shark Zord and Cheetah Zord. The Phoenix Zord came in from above and attacked Kurasshuzoido sending him flying the Bull Zord made the finishing touch by charging and attacking from behind.

"That's it. Poison Strike!" Kurasshuzoido sent a slash of cross posing towards the zords. It hit them head on and they fell back. Kurasshuzoido continued various attacks.

Then inside the cockpit of Kemono Red, something glowed. Red looked up to see a floating Kemono Battery. He took it into his hands a looked at it. It was a Megazord Battery. He knew exactly what to do.

"Everyone come towards me. It's time to form the Megazord." Red calles out to his team and they all retreated towards him.

"I don't think so." Kurasshuzoido was going to attack but was hit by the Bull Zord again.

All the zords gathered together. Red pulled up the Kemono Battery and pushed it. He inserted it into the control panel and pushed a few buttons. He pushed the Megazord button and then put in its code followed by the codes of the other zords.

#123

#001

#002

#003

#004

#005

"Woah, what's going on?" Pink asked.

"Something incredible." Yellow said.

"Sutoraiku Gattai!" Red yelled. The zords were coming together. The Tiger Zord jumped into the air and its limbs came into its body. The Shark Zord and Phoenix Zord came in towards the top of the zord, where it attached to what would have been the zords front legs. The Shark Zord detached its tail and its front fins came into its body. The Phoenix Zords Wings detached from its bodies and its legs came into its underbelly. The finally attached to the Tiger Zord, which had formed the upper arms, and became arms. Hands came out of their mouths.

The Bull Zord and Cheetah Zord came towards where the back legs of the Tiger Zord would be. The Bull Zords legs came into its body as its body came over his head. The Cheetah Zords legs came into its body as its body came over its body. They attached to the Tiger Zord, which formed the upper legs. They became the legs of the Megazord. The Phoenix Zords wings attached to the back of the big robots body. The Megazords head and face were revealed as the Tiger Zords head spun around to face forward. The face of the Tiger Zord stayed on top of the Megazords head. Out of the Megazords chest came a huge tiger head and remained their. "KemonoOh!" Red yelled making the Megazord pose in front of the Kemonoranger logo with a black backdrop.

The rangers took out their sabers and were ejected from their cockpits and sent to the Megazords cockpit. Their seats traveled theorigh the Megazord. They all need up in a bigger cockpit. In front of each ranger was a steering wheel, a control panel, and the sword stand where the Raiku Saber went. Kemono Red sat in the middle of the cockpit. Kemono Blue sat to Reds right side and Kemono Black sat to Reds left side. Kemono Yellow sat behind Red and Blue and Kemono Pink sat behind Red and Black. They inserted their Strike Sabers into their sword stands.

"Gattai Complete!" They all yelled in unison.

"It doesn't matter what you do! I was given this second chance and I will destroy you!" Kurasshuzoido charged at the Megazord.

"Alright let's go!" Red yelled as he hit the gas, catching the other by surprise. They clashed in the middle and fought with their fists.

Kurasshuzoido then turned his hands into blades. Red knew exactly what to do. He pushed a button to the side.

"Tiger Sword! Activate!" Red yelled and the back of the Tiger Zord opened allowing for a sword to come out. The Megazord grabbed it and prepared to attack. They clashed once again. After 5 minutes, they got Kurasshuzoido into a corner. The monster was tired.

"Ok! Activate Final Strike!" Red was about to push the button.

"Wait! What about all the people in the buildings?" Pink caught them by surprise.

"Don't worry. The city has safety precautions. Everyone is safe." Red said and Pink calmed down a bit.

"That's good." Pink said getting ready.

"I will destroy you!" Kurasshuzoido yelled trying to get up.

"KemonoOh Final Fire Strike!" Red yelled and all the rangers moved their wheels to the side. The Megazord pulled up its sword and pushed it down on the monster. The slash went all the way through its body.

The Megazord turned around and began to walk away. Kurasshuzoido was bleeding out. All of a sudden, their was a loud explosion. The Megazord walked away.

"Victory!" The rangers yelled as they celebrated in the cockpit.

-0-0-0-0-

"That was... interesting." Jiku got up from his seat and walked away.

"Jiku-sama?" Zaku wondered where his master was going.

"Work I'm the next monster. I expect better." Jiku said as he retreated to his quarters.

"You heard him! Get back to work!" Zaku said to Baishisu who tried to enjoy his sandwich. Zaku left and Baishisu went to his labs.

-0-0-0-0-

"They look perfect!" Madoka said as she backed up. She had made her and her brothers jackets so she decided to make some for the others.

Tsubasa wore a blue jacket. On the left side of the jacket was a design of an attacking shark. On the right side is a black shark head motif. Close to the top of the jacket was then Kemonoranger logo. On the back of the jacket was his shark stylized number 2. On the top back of the jacket was the word, "Killer". On the bottom back of the jacket was the word, "Shark". He wore blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. He wore black fingerless gloves. He had his wristband on his left wrist.

Sosuke wore a black jacket. On the left side of the jacket was a design of a charging bull. On the right side is a golden yellow bull head motif. Close to the top of the jacket was the Kemonoranger logo. On the back of the jacket was his bull stylized number 3. On the top back of the jacket was the word, "Raging". On the bottom back of the jacket was the word, "Bull". He wore black jeans and black vans. He wore black fingerless gloves. He had his wristband on his left wrist.

Maya wore a pink jacket. On the left side of the jacket was the design of a flying phoenix. On the right side is a black phoenix head motif. Close to the top of the jacket, over her right breast, was the Kemonoranger logo. On the back of the jacket was her phoenix stylized number 5. On the top back of the jacket was the word, "Immortal". On the bottom back of the jacket was the word, "Phoenix". She wore blue jeans and white converse. She wore brown fingerless gloves she had her wristband on her left wrist.

"I love it." Maya said to her while she smiled brightly.

"Yea they are cool." Sosuke said.

"They are quite comfortable." Tsubasa stated.

They all stood in the park hanging around. School had started and Maya's siblings were in school. Kite came back to the group with some ice cream. He gave one to each and they ate them happily.

"To saving the world!" Madoka made the toast.

They all celebrated and ate their delicious sweet treat. They all looked at one another and smiled.

"So, I guess we are a team now." Sosuke said.

"Yea. And it's our job to save the world." Tsubasa said.

"That's great!" Kite yelled in victory.

"Well then, I can't wait to see what the future holds for us." Maya said licking her ice cream.

"Yea but until then," Kite looked over at Maya. Maya looked at Kite. Kite had a big grin that made him look like an idiot.

"Is something wrong?" Maya asked.

"No," Kite said and then without a warning he put some ice cream on Maya's face from his own cone. Maya stepped back. The others looked shocked. Kite looked guilty and realized he may have messed up. "Are you ok," Kite was hit with a face full of ice cream. Maya laughed at him. Kite looked at her and began to chase her around.

"Well that's cute I guess." Sosuke said. Then Sosuke was hit in his face with his cone and Tsubasa was hit in his face with his cone. Madoka laughed and ran down towards where Kite was chasing Maya. Sosuke chases Madoka dnTsubasa stood their looking at them before smiling and joining in on the fun.

On a roof top close by, Kenji stood overlooking the city. He looked down at the Kemonorangers. He sighed but then he smiled. They were young, its what they are supposed to do. They will have dark times ahead and hard work ahead.

"So, you will keep an eye on them." Kenji spoke to someone who was behind.

"You have my word. We look over all the Super Sentai teams that have ever been active. We will especially keep a close eye on this team." A mans voice was heard. The man appeared at Kenjis side. The man wore a ranger suit. It was red. He had white gloves and white boots. He also had a red cape with a collar that went up to his head. His helmet was red with the visor looking a little bug like and blue in color. He had a number one on his helmet. He also had a yellow v across his chest. The suit also had a zipper in front of it. He wore a belt and the belt buckle was what looked to be a big "S".

"Arigatou, Akarenger." Kenji said.

"It's a promise." Akarenger said to Kenji as he crossed his arms. They continued looking down at the others. The others were having the time of their lives.

——————————————————————————

Author: Thank you guys for reading the first chapter to my Super Sentai Counterpart series to my Power Rangers story. I wanted to post this sooner but I was busy. But here it is now. Hope you enjoyed it.

Look forward to Chapter 2 of Power Rangers Animal Strike. Coming Soon. Feel free to leave a review.

Arigatou!


	2. Rhythm Clash

A/N: Here you go. Chapter 2 of Sutoraiku Sentai Kemonoranger. In case you haven't, then go ahead and go read the first two chapters of Animal Strike. Hope you enjoy.

(Disclaimer: I don't own Super Sentai, those rights belong to Toei. I only take credit for my own characters and ideas.)

Chapter 2: Rhythm Clash

"What?!" Kite yelled out. Madoka was cutting up vegetables happily.

"So she told him." Sosuke said to the others. Souske sat at the table with Tsubasa and Maya. They were invited over to eat food. They had never expected it to turn into a war between siblings.

"Who is he! Tell me now!" Kite demanded his sister tell him who she was going out with. Madoka had managed to get a boyfriend at school and refused to tell her brother anything about him. What was bad for everyone was that she decided to tell him before the food was even close to ready.

"Can't we all just calm down and enjoy some food." Sosuke said to them. They stopped to look at him before they continued what they were doing.

"Well I think Kite is in the right here." Tsubasa said to the others as he took a sip of the water he was given.

"Well I think Madoka is overdoing it a little." Maya admitted.

"Sosuke!" Kite turned his attention to the boy wearing black.

"Yes?" He said as he was drinking his water.

"You go to the same school." Kite began to walk towards the spiky haired boy.

"No!" Madoka stopped what she was doing.

"Yes! Who is this guy?" Kite said as he sat down opposite of Sosuke.

"Here we go." Tsubasa sat back.

"Don't you say anything or so help me I will kill you." Madoka threatened Sosuke.

"I don't know anything." Sosuke choked on his drink.

"Cmon bro! Tell me." Kite grabbed Sosuke by the collar of his jacket.

"Ani! Leave him alone!" Madoka yelled at her brother.

"Fine!" Kite dripped Sosuke on his chair. "But so help me Madoka, if I find out this boy is a bad influence, then I will kill him myself!" Kite yelled at his sister.

"Whatever! Maya, let's go!" Madoka took off her apron and threw it on the couch. She grabbed Maya's hand and they left the apartment.

"No dinner then." Tsubasa took another sip of his drink.

"You guys need to help me." Kite told the guys.

"I'm not getting involved." Tsubasa told him.

"You! Tell me his name and what he is like." Kite looked at Sosuke with fire in his eyes. Sosuke began to feel his fear rise.

"Ok! Just don't hurt me!" Sosuke said to Kite.

"You are the Raging Bull and you just gave in that easily. What a wimp." Tsubasa insulted his brother.

"Hey!" Sosuke was definitely left insulted.

"Talk!" Kite's voice sounded threatening.

"Ok all I know is that the guys name is Romeo." Sosuke said to Kite.

"Romeo? Like the Shakesphere play?" Tsubasa was interested now.

"Yea. That's it. That's all I know!" Sosuke said holding his hands up.

"There has to be more. Get talking." Kite cracked his knuckles.

"Ok! He's like me. Except he's more pervy. He tends to bring in the beautiful girls and then tricks them into having some fun night time activities with him and any of his friends, if you know what I mean." Sosuke confessed.

"Wow. That's just disgusting." Tsubasa said.

"Yea I know. He also may sell a little drugs on the side. You know, a side job. That's it. That's all I know!" Sosuke put his hands up.

"This bastard. You have to keep an eye on him. I swear if he does anything to my baby sister then I'm blaming it on you." Kite finally calmed down.

"Sosuke. Make sure this guy doesn't try anything and if he does, do some stupid shit to distract everyone. And if it gets really intense, then make up some excuse and get Madoka out of there. Understood." Tsubasa said to his you her brother.

"Yea Yea. I got it." Sosuke said, crossing his arms.

"Madoka." Kite whispered as he let his face fall on the table.

"Why so defensive about your little sister? Not that it's wrong." Tsubasa asked the question, curiosity taking the better of him.

"You have the answer in your question. She's my baby sister. I have taken care of her for as long as I can remember. She always looked up to me and we always did everything together." Kite remembered the old days when him and his sister would play with eachother.

"Well she's got to grow up eventually." Tsubasa said to Kite, patting him on the back.

"I know, but she's just growing up to fast. I mean her body has changed a whole lot. She's prone to all those perverts looking at her." Kite said honestly.

"I know and that's why you got to protect her. Just don't go overboard." Tsubasa said to Kite.

"Yea. Besides, she's pretty headstrong. I'm sure if some pervert tries to do something, she'll fight back for sure." Sosuke tried to cheer up Kite.

"Sosuke." Tsubasa coughed out.

"Hey! That was one mistake." Sosuke said.

"Well don't do it again." Kite said to him.

"You have my word." Sosuke said putting his right hand over his heart.

"And your word sometimes is meaningless." Tsubasa admitted.

"Hey!" Sosuke yelled out.

"Just make sure she's safe guys. You know, when I'm not there, just look out for her. Can you guys please do that?" Kite asked them.

"Definitely. I promise to take care of her as if she was y own younger sister." Tsubasa promised.

"Yea. I got her back too. We are friends now, right." Sosuke said.

"Right!" Kite said.

"It's a promise." Sosuke said as they all put their fists together, meeting in the middle.

-0-0-0-0-

"Ok. Test number twenty-six. Go!" Baishisu said as he directed a monster.

The monster moved something on his chest and sent out a sound wave that affected a Ryaku monster.

"Perfect!" Baishisu said happily.

"Yes. My powers have improved a lot. Thank you for my upgrades." The monster said.

"It's no problem. As long as you help in General Jiku's conquest of earth" Baishisu reminded him of the deal they had.

"Of course. Besides, destroying the planet is a great thing. Getting rid of all those humans. It's just something I would loved to see." The monster said happily.

"Alright, so what's going on in here?" Zaku walked into the room.

"Just preparing out newest soldier." Baishisu jumped up with joy.

"That's good! We need to make sure that he is ready to destroy the city. He needs to be strong enough to destroy the planet as well." Zaku said.

"Yes. That is what we are doing in here." Baishisu assured him.

"Good. And just so I can report, what is your name?" Zaku asked the monster standing around. The monster was black all over with a machine inserted into his chest. He was clearly something from somones nightmares, especially considering that his left eye was a square.

"My name is Yukeru! I'm at your service." The monster answered the question, bowing in front of Zaku.

"Make sure you do as I say nd we won't have a problem. Got it!" Zaku threatened. The monster felt this and was immediately intimidated.

"Ye... Yes... Sir." Yukeru lifted up his right arm, saluting towards Zaku.

"Well I should go report this to the general. Keep training and make sure he's ready." Zaku escaped from the room.

"Great, now that he's gone, let's get to using your powers." Baishisu said getting some more Ryaku ready to fight.

"I'm ready!" Yukeru said, getting ready for battle.

Zaku walked down the corridor. The last time he tried to take on a Kemonoranger in battle, he almost died. He still isn't fully ready to take on the red ranger. He has always felt that killing the red one was his destiny. Now he trained even harsher. Ever since he was defeated, he trained day and night. He wanted to be ready for the next time that destiny arrived. The next time he would face Kemono Red.

Zaku walked into a bigger room. His General was no where to be seen. He was clearly working on something else in secret, considering that his master wanted to become the best monster he could be. He wanted to destroy the planet. If it weren't for the past tribes who stopped him, then he would have succeeded.

Zaku was going to walk back to his own quarters, when all of a sudden his boss came walking in. He was practically limping.

"Are you ok boss?" Zaku asked.

"Yes I'm alright. Why don't you get the Ryaku to fix me a drink." Jiku said to him, anger present in his tone.

"Why don't you revert back to your regular form." Zaku said.

"Fine! Only if it'll help me heal faster." Jiku got up and commenced his transformation, but it failed. He stayed in his human state.

"What happened?" Zaku asked his superior.

"It seems that being in this human form for so long, has prevented me from transforming back to my original form." Jiku said, sitting on his throne.

"Don't worry master. I will figure out how to revert you to your former body." Zaku bowed down.

"That's great and all, but make sure you don't mess up our plans to destroy this planet." Jiku warned him.

"Of course. I will make sure the monster does what he is told to do." Zaku pleased his master.

"What is this new monsters name?" Jiku asked.

"His name is Yukeru and he plans on using," Zaku paused, "Actually I need to make sure what he is planning." Zaku admitted.

"Then go and do it!" Jiku yelled.

"Certainly." With that, Zaku was off. He left the room and made his way to Baishisu's lab. There he found the monster doing something with his chest.

He moved dials on his chest. Zaku then looked over to where the Ryaku were and saw that they were moving weirdly. He was wondering what was going on.

"What's going on." Yukeru stopped as soon as he heard Zaku's voice.

"Just testing out his new powers. Needs more power." Baishisu said as he scribbled in a notebook.

"What is your plan exactly? How will you destroy the earth?" Zaku asked as he got closer. His steps boomed throught the room.

"Well you see, my abilities allo me to use rhythms to control people's movements. People use rhythm all the time. They use it to dance, but what they don't realize is that their everyday movements are part of an everyday rhythm they perform. I will act as a sort of antenna and make the people do what I want them to do, against their own will of course." Yukeru paced back and forth explaining his plan.

"Excellent! As soon as you are done training your powers, go to the city and cause some mayhem. Make the humans suffer." Zaku instructed the monster.

"Of course! I'll see to it right away." Yukeru said as he bowed once again in the presence of Zaku.

"Great. You! Finish his upgrades!" Zaku yelled over at Baishisu.

"You got it!" Baishisu yelled back.

"Shall we begin, again." Yukeru turned to Baishisu.

"Certainly. I'm guessing that the best way to go through with this plan is to use your powers on high school kids. They are the easiest targets. At least that's what I think." Baishisu said, adjusting his glasses.

"Well... I'm all for it." Yukeru agreed.

"Great. Now keep practicing on the Ryaku so that I can see what I need to upgrade. I feel like today is going to be a great day." Baishisu said happily.

"Yes it will be, because when I'm done, this planet will be on the brink of destruction!" Yukeru laughed evilly. The Ryaku also laughed but one was punched in the gut by Yukeru. "Don't laugh with me!" He stayed in a cold tone.

"Hey! Stop taking forever and start already! We don't have all day!" Baishisu yelled at the monster who stood laughing.

"Fine! Get ready you Ryaku, here we go!" Yukeru said as he prepared his attack.

-0-0-0-0-

"I just don't get it! Why can't he understand that I'm in love!" Madoka cried as Maya patted her on her back. They had walked all the way to the park. Madoka explained her feelings to Maya and yet Maya still sided with Kite.

"Maybe because he cares to much about you to let you go and fall in love to carelessly. He's asking questions because he dosen't want you dating someone who is a bad match for you." Maya tried reassuring Madoka. She wanted Madoka to see that Kite just cared for her that's all.

"Yea, but I'm old enough to know who is a good match for me or not." Madoka said in a childish way.

"Madoka, I want you to be honest with me. First stop crying, then tell me about this guy." Maya said as he let Madoka side hug her.

"Why? So you can tell my brother!" Madoka said to her in a semi-harsh tone.

"No! I promise I won't tell him anything. I just want to help you." Maya reassured. She was telling the truth. She didn't want to. She wanted to hear everything from Madoka and then tell Kite but then it would ruin her newly found friendship with Madoka. She never really had a beast friend before and she liked the feeling. Also, she didn't want to ruin Kite and Madoka's relationship. She's heard if families who haven't spoken to eachother for years.

"Ok," Madoka seemed to hesitate, "Ok, I'll tell you." Madoka sat up. Maya looked at the young girl. She remembered being like her. She eventually realized that she had to help her parents care for the children and never really had the time to do all the stuff that Madoka does.

"I'm ready." Maya told Madoka who was wiping away the tears that had remained in her eyes.

"You see, I met this boy at school. Oh he was so romantic when we first met. He offered me flowers and chocolates. He said that I was the most beautiful girl at school." Madoka began to daydream.

"What's his name?" Maya asked out of curiosity. She needed a name to put on the boy that Madoka fell in love with.

"His name is," Madoka paused as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, imagining the boy was there, "Romeo." The name escaped her lips. She smiled at the sound of his name. She felt like it was all a fairytale. The very thought of this boy made chills go down her spine.

"Romeo," Maya's train of thought began to roll, "As in the play by the famous English writer, Shakesphere?"

"That's the one." Madoka said happily.

"So what is he like?" Maya asked.

"He's very romantic. He knows how to talk to girls. I'm just happy that I was the one chosen to be his. My friends and I all talked about him when he first transferred to our school. He came from a school in Kyoto and apparently his parents loved english literature and that's why he's named Romeo." Madoka almost danced as she talked about her 'boyfriend'.

"You really like him, huh?" Maya took note of Madoka's mood.

"You bet. Maya I'm mad in love." Madoka gabbed Maya's hands and pulled her up.

"Yea, I can see that." Maya said as Madoka moved her hands rapidly.

"He said that we were destined to be. He said that we were soulmates." Madoka closed her eyes once more.

"He really said that?" Maya said but didn't sound surprised. A lot of guys used to do that to her when she was in high school.

"Yes, he did. He said that he wanted to marry me as soon as possible." This statement made Maya's heart skip a beat. She stopped moving along with Madoka. Madoka looked at her with a concerned look but immediately began to dance again.

"Don't you think that's a little too much?" Maya asked her as she raised an eyebrow.

"No. My brother has you now so he doesn't need me to take care of him anymore. I can happily get married." Maya almost fell over.

"What?!" Maya almost screamed out. Madoka caught her by surprise.

"Yea. You and my brother," Madoka imagined it, "You guys make a perfect couple. I can already imagine you in a wedding dress."

"Ok! Slow down! First of all, me and Kite are just friends. Second of all, don't you need Kite's permission to marry somebody?" Maya finished with a question.

"Who cares what he has to do. I don't need his permission to marry someone who I love. Besides, he would be a jerk about it. He doesn't know what kind of love we have." Madoka looked away, a little angry.

"Madoka, your brother doesn't even know who this guy is." Maya tried to reason with her.

"He doesn't need to know anything. Anyways, just don't tell him anything. You promised." Madoka pointed a finger at Maya.

"But Madoka..." Maya tried to say something but Madoka wouldn't let her.

"No buts. You promised." Madoka looked away.

"Ok. I won't say anything." Maya tied her promise.

"Good! Now let's talk about you and my brother." Madoka said, grabbing Maya's hands and sitting down.

-0-0-0-0-

"Ok Ryaku. Let's tear these earthlings apart!" Yukeru stood tall. He was preparing an attack on the people who were in the park.

"Are you ready?!" Yukeru looked up. He thought that someone had managed to get behind him. When he turned around, no one stood there then he looked down at a drone type object flying near.

"Who is talking?" Yukeru looked at the drone with a confused look.

"It's me you idiot." The drone made a move forwards and hit Yukeru in the face.

"Oh, Zaku. I'm sorry. To answer your question, I am preparing my attack right now as we speak." Yukeru said, reporting in what he was about to do.

"Well, get to it!" Zaku yelled through the drone.

"Ye.. Yes.. yes sir." Yukeru quickly left his hiding place and moved a few dials on his chest. "Hey you freaks! You are my minions now." Yukeru yelled as he send a high pitches sound towards the groups of people that were together. The people got up and started walking like zombies, following Yukeru wherever he went.

"Now! Attack the rest of your kind." Yukeru commanded as he pointed towards another huge group of people. The regular people began to run and scream. The zombified humans walked alongside Ryaku as they chased down the non-infected.

Yukeru continued yo laughed manically as people were getting injured. He walked forward with ease as he continued to watch. Suddenly, he was blasted and sent flying backwards. He fell into a table nearby. He got up holding his head.

"What the hell was that?" He asked aloud as he moved as if he were drunk.

"You gotta leave people alone!" Yukeru turned around to see Kemono Red standing on a low rooftop, holding his blaster.

"How about I don't!" Yukeru yelled.

"Then prepare for a fight!" Yukeru turned around to see that Kemono Blue and Kemono Black stood behind him.

"Fine then! Ryaku!" Yukeru snapped his fingers and a horde of monsters came out of the ground.

"Let's have some fun!" Black yelled out as he began to run towards the newly born monsters.

"Sosuke! Wait!" Blue calles out to his brother, but it was already to late as he headed for the bigger monster in the middle.

"Too late!" Black called back as he jumped into the air, Raiku Saber in hand. He was coming down, eyes closed, when the monster suddenly moved it's dials. When Black came down with his saber, he thought he had hit him. When he opened his eyes, he was in total shock. He had missed the monster by inches. He could have sworn he was right on target. Blue also thought he had a chance of hitting him. Red looked in awe as this occurred.

"What was that?!" Red asked the monster.

"Oh, it's just one of my many abilities. Good luck trying to hit me." Yukeru laughed.

"I can hit you. With my smarts, my calculations will not fail me." Blue said as he pulled his own Raiku Saber and charged at the monster.

"I don't think so!" Yukeru moved his dials once more. Blue came as he passed by the monster. To his shock his sword flew over the monster.

"That makes no sense!" Blue was in total shock.

"Yea, but this does." Yukeru punched Blue in the gut. He then grabbed him from his back and sent him flying up into the air.

"That's it!" Red pulled out his Raiku Blaster and shot three bullets at the monster. The bullets tore through the air as they made their way towards the monster. Yukeru moves his dial slightly and the bullets completely missed him.

"You missed." Yukeru laughed at the failed attempt Kemono Red took.

"Nani!" Red yelled out.

"My turn!" Yukeru moved his dials and his hands glowed. He then sent a flying punch attack towards Red, sending him flying back.

"We aren't done yet!" Black showed up again. He had his Bull Axe in hand.

"Come at me!" Yukeru prepared himself.

They both began their charge. Black pulled up his axe as Yukeru dialed something on his chest. Black took a mental note. They both slashed eachother. They stood opposite of eachother. They stood back to back. Then Black fell to the ground, injured, and he demorphed. Yukeru stood up straight. He was completely untouched. He swiped off some dust on his chest.

"Was that enough?" Yukeru said as he turned to see Black on the ground.

"Take this!" Yukeru turned in time to be hit by an arrow. He was sent backwards but he remained on his feet.

"Sosuke!" Yellow came to Black's side. Pink got there too and stood in between Yukeru and the two other rangers.

"Relax! He's still breathing. For now." Yukeru laughed.

"You bastard!" Pink yelled at him.

"She's right! You are a bastard!" Red jumped into the air and sent a slash from his Tiger Sword towards Yukeru.

"That's my cue! Ryaku, What have you been doing this whole time! Fight them!" Yukeru yelled at the monsters who were just sitting around and watching. Yukeru instantly disappeared and two Ryaku monsters were hit with the slash.

"Sosuke!" Yellow called to her fallen comrade.

"How is he!" Blue ran up to where Sosuke lay.

"I don't know!" Yellow moved Sosukes head so that it was in her lap. "Sosuke! Wake up!"

"You guys try to wake him up! Me and Maya will keep them busy. Ready!" Red told them and turned to Maya. Maya nodded and they both charged at the monsters that remained.

"Sosuke. Wake up bro." Blue calles out to him.

"Sosuke! Please!" Yellow calles out to him. She had completely forgiven him for almost looking up her skirt. They were now basically the best of friends for the last few weeks that they became teammates.

"Maya, we need to push them back!" Red calles out to his female companion.

"I got it!" Pink kicked on monster and pulled the string in her bow with three fingers. Trying hard, she was able to make three arrows appear at once. She didn't waste time and let go of the string. The arrows flew towards the monsters and pierced through them. Red followed by slashing a bunch of other monsters. Unfortunately, more monsters appeared.

"Oh my, what is this, a monster convention?" Red said as he and Pink readied their attacks.

"Sosuke!" Yellow called out once more. Sosuke then shifted his body but he didn't wake up.

"Ok so he's moving. That's good." Blue said.

"Kite! Behind you!" Pink yelled out to him. She pulled back her string and let go of it, letting an arrow fly through the air. It hit the Ryaku right in the chest sending him falling.

"Thanks!" Red said as he continued his assault.

"How many more?" Pink asked.

"I think we are almost done. They usually fine continue after we defeat at least two waves of them." Kite answered her question.

"Ok then! Let's finish these guys!" Pink called out and charged once more.

"You got it!" Red followed her. _Man, she's so hot when she takes charge. _Kite thought thought to himself. _What the hell an I thinking about._

"Cmon ugly! I'm right here." Pink shot more arrows and hit more monsters. She continued getting head shots and chest shots.

"I'm going to destroy you guys easily." Red pulled up his sword and slashed as much monsters as he could with one slash. He continued slashing others with his sword.

Red then pulled out his Kemono Battery and inserted it into his sword. His sword lit on fire. He lifted it up in the air and prepared for an attack on a huge groups of Ryaku. He brought down the sword and sent flames flying towards the monsters. The monsters were hit and instantly burst on fire and died.

Pink pulled out her own Kemono Battery. She inserted it into her bow and the bow glowed pink. She aimed and pulled back the string of the bow. She felt the arrow appear on the bow. She smiled under her helmet as she let go of the arrow. As the arrow left it's resting place, it grew bigger and glowed a brighter pink. It hit a group of Ryaku head on and made them explode.

Red pulled up his sword and let it rest on his shoulders. Pink out down her bow and looked in at the fire that was left behind from the explosion. The fire glowed brightly in their visors. They stood next to eachother now.

Red took note at how close he was to her. He turned Red a little when she turned to face him. Luckily, she couldn't see under his helmet. Same went for him not being able to see her face. She also turned red. They then touched hands and lifted their hands up quickly, both turning as red as apples.

"So." Red began.

"So." Pink said back to him.

"We should probably check on Sosuke." Red pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Pink turned and began to move towards where Sosuke was. She demorphed and so did Red. Tsubasa and Madoka also had decided to demorph.

Kite and Maya both got on there knees as they saw Sosuke laying there, still unconscious. Sosuke's head still lay on Madoka's lap. Madoka tried shaking him awake but she had no luck. Tsubasa kept trying also but had no success.

After a couple more minutes of trying to wake him up, he finally did. He opened his eyes slowly and the first person he saw, was an angel. He could swear that this girl he was seeing was an angel from heaven.

"Am I dead?" Sosuke asked. The others have confused looks.

Sosukes vision eventually came back fully and he notoced that the angel was actually Madoka, who looked at him with worried eyes but a confused look. He then looked around and saw the others staring at him.

"What happened?" Sosuke asked.

"You acted like an idiot! Baka!" Tsubasa helped his brother up. Kite then helped his sister stand up.

"Did we win?" Sosuke said as he almost fell over. Tsubasa caught him.

"No we didn't. You need rest, now!" Tsubasa said, helping his brother stand straight.

"Yea, you tools a big hit." Kite said to him.

"I guess I can use the rest." Sosuke said.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Tsubasa said and with that him and Sosuke left the others behind.

"That was weird." Madoka said.

"Let's go." Kite turned around and yawned as he walked on. Madoka and Maya followed him.

"You didn't say anything to him, right?" Madoka whispered over to Maya.

"No, of course not. Besides, it's your business, I have nothing to do with it." Maya replied, shaking off the question.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kite said, his eyes closed as he walked.

"Nothing! Ani, it's nothing to be worried about." Madoka answered him.

"Mm, ok." Kite said.

"Almost blew it there. It's seems like he forgot about it." Madoka whispered over to Maya.

"Yea, I guess he did." Maya told her. They continued walking for a while and then they got to Maya's house. Her parents had come home a while back and that's why she'd been able to hang out with the others.

"Goodnight, Maya." Kite said to her. Her cheeks turned red a little.

"Goodnight, bestie!" Madoka called out.

"Goodnight!" Maya yelled back out to them. She waved goodbye and went into her house. As soon as he was sure that Maya got in and locked the door, Kite began to walk.

"So, Ani, did you forget about what I told you this morning?" Madoka had the feeling that she knew the answer but she wanted to confirm it. She was also afraid that he would remember and they would have a fight.

"No, I haven't but I can't do anything unless you tell me who he is." Kite answered.

"Really? Well, I'm not saying anything." Madoka assured him.

"Just tell me when you are ready." Kite said. Madoka looked at him and smiled. She knew that he would totally be mad once he found out everything so she had to take advantage of the moment.

Madoka quickly moved to her brothers side and took his hand into her own. She put her head on his shoulder. All Kite could think of was the good old days. He let his sister do whatever she wanted.

They walked on a while longer and after a while more, Kite carried a sleeping Madoka in his arms. Her head was against his chest as he had his arms on her back and legs in order to carry her the rest of the way home which wasn't that far. When they got to the door of their apartment, Kite put down his sister so that he could open the door. Madoka was only half awake.

When Kite opened the door, he let Madoka get in first but Madoka hugged him instead, putting her arms around his neck. Her head against his chest one last time. Kite smiled and remembered how she used to do this when they were kids. Great memories. He decided to do it even though he didn't want to. He half dragged her inside and closed the door. After locking it, he picked up his sister and let her rest in his arms as he went to her room.

After putting her down, Kite helped her take off her jacket and let her fall asleep on her bed. He covered her with her blankets and he sat there stroking her hair. She then had an upset face.

"Nightmare? Already?" Kite laughed quietly. He looked at his baby sister. She was holding his hand tightly. She was clearly having a big nightmare. Kite refused to move. He did have the temptation but he wanted to make sure that his baby sister slept soundly. He waited a couple of minutes and then he saw a big smile roll across his sisters face. He smiled to himself and let go of her hand. She shifted to the other side of her bed and Kite was able to leave. He left and closed the door quietly.

He walked into the living room, putting his own jacket on a chair followed by his sisters jacket. He sat down on the couch and prepared his blankets. He was too tired to change. He turned off the lights and lay on the couch which could turn into a bed. He could hear the cars outside. He stared at the ceiling. His baby sister was growing up before his very eyes.

"Tsubasa's right. Isn't he?" Kite whispered. He couldn't handle it anymore and he got up and went into what was his room. He still hung out in there but he had mostly boxes of stuff inside that he decided to just sleep in the living room. He would only occasionally go into his room to play video games or something.

He pulled out a box that had the words 'Kite and Madoka' written on the side. Kite opened the box and pulled out a few frames. They were pictures of him and his sister when they were younger.

"Stop growing, baby sis." Kite whispered. He looked at one of the photos of them at the amusement park. Madoka was crying and Kite was trying to calm her down. Madoka was always afraid of clowns and her parents apparently never knew that. Only Kite had learned thanks to the special bond that they grew. He looked at a few more photos and then out everything away.

Then something caught his eye. It was a photo of a young couple, clearly in their early twenties. It took him a few moments to realize that it was his mom and dad in the picture. He smiled. Madoka sure looked a lot like their mother. They stood in a flower garden. The flowers were beautiful and Kite remembered the story his dad told him about this garden. He then out away the phot and out away the box. He walked back out into the living room and got onto the couch bed. He closed his eyes.

_*flashback*_

_"Kite!" Madoka called out to her brother. It was ten o'clock at night. She carried her teddy bear. It was a brown bear with a red bow tie. It was a gift that Kite won for her at a carnival once._

_"Kite!" She calles out again. She walked over to Kite's room and snuck inside. She looked around for her brother. She spotted him laying on his bed._

_"Kite." She whispered as she got close._

_"Yea." Kite woke up easily. He knew that his parents weren't around so he was in charge of his siblings._

_"I had another nightmare." Madoka looked at him with sad eyes. Kite turned on the light to his room and saw her eyes._

_"What was it about?" He asked her._

_"It was about... clowns." Madoka remembered the nightmare. She then jumped onto Kite and hugged him tightly. He face against his chest as tears flowed out of her shut eyes. "It was so scary. They got mom and dad and then they got Gingka and Sophie and I was afraid that the clown was going g to get you too. I'm scared Kite." _

_Kite smiled as he patted his sister on her back. "You are fourteen years old already and you are still afraid of clowns." Kite didn't mean anything by it but at the mention of the word clowns, Madoka tightened her grip on his arms. He felt this and hugged her._

_"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear. He felt her crying into his shoulder now. He stroked her long hair. Madoka cried for about twenty minutes and Kite was now wide awake. He looked at his sister with worried eyes._

_"Geez Speedy, that was long." Kite smiled at her. She hated that nickname but even she cracked a smile._

_"I'm sorry if I woke you, Ani." Madoka said to him, still hugging her teddy bear._

_"It's alright. I'm here for you. Anything you need. It's me and you vs the world right." Kite smiled. Madoka smiled back, tears still in her eyes._

_"Of course. Always." Madoka said to him._

_"So want to talk about anything." Kite said laying on his back. Madoka sat on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. She studied his room and saw the posters._

_"You love soccer don't you." She said as she took noticed of a few soccer posters including big names like Lionel Messi and Cristiano Ronaldo. He even had one poster of a Mexican soccer player, Javier Hernandez, better known as Chicharito._

_"I mean why wouldn't I. It's an amazing sport. But what I meant was if there was anything about you that you wanted to talk about." Kite said looked at her._

_"I just want to sleep." She said as she yawned._

_"Then go to bed." Kite said to her getting up._

_"But what if I get scared again?" Madoka began to think._

_"Ok. Don't start think and going rogue on me. You can stay here for the night." Kite said, stopping her from having a panic attack._

_"But then, where are you going to sleep?" Madoka worried for her brother. _

_"Don't worry about it. You stay on the bed and I'll sleep on the floor." Kite said as he got blankets out of his closet. He set up a bed on the ground and took one of the pillows off of his bed. Although, she didn't want to, Madoka got comfortable and lay down, staring at the ceiling, holding onto her bear._

_"Kite?" Madoka asked as her brother turned off the lights and got into his blankets._

_"Yea?" Kite said back._

_"Thanks you." She said to him._

_Kite stared at the ceiling. He smiled. "Your welcome." He said to her as she drifted off to sleep. He stayed up a bit more to make sure that she fell asleep. Once he was sure, he turned to his side and fell asleep._

_*flashback ends*_

"It took her this long to grow up." Kite smiled. "I'm not sure." He smiled again and almost laughed aloud. He let his thoughts continue until he was finally asleep.

-0-0-0-0-

Kite woke up to the smell of tea. He opened his eyes and looked around. Once he caught a glimpse of his sister, he got up and walked over to the kitchen. She finished poring the tea when Kite walked in.

"Good morning, sunshine." Madoka said happily.

"Good morning." Kite said, wiping his eyes with his hands.

"I made some tea and cookies." Madoka pulled out a fresh batch of Kite's favorite cookies, chocolate chip, from the oven.

"Woah, where did you have the time to do this." Kite asked surprised.

"I woke up early." She said happily.

"Don't you have school?" Kite remembered.

"Yea. We'll help yourself to the cookies and tea. I have to go change." Madoka left a plate of cookies and a cup of tea on the counter. Kite helped himself happily.

A few minutes later, Maya came out of her room wearing her school uniform. She wore a white blouse attacked with a sailor style collar. She wore her blue skirt and had her ribbon tied to look like a necktie. She wore her black penny loafers and she had knee length black stockings. She had her hair down and it went pass her shoulders. She carried her small pink backpack on her back.

"Ok I'm off." Madoka said almost speeding out the door.

"Wait!" Madoka stopped and went back inside, "Take some cookies." Kite threw her a bag full of cookies.

"Arigatou!" She yelled as she closed the door and ran down the stairs. In an instant she was gone. Kite smiled as he sat back. He took a few more sips of tea and then out everything away. He moved to his room and prepared to play some video games.

-0-0-0-0-

Sosuke woke up with a sore arm. He rubbed his arm as he got up and moved to his closet. He had to go to school. He took out the clothes from his closet and he got ready to put them on. He put on his black t-shirt and put on his school jacket. He buttoned it up. It had his schools logo on the right side of the jacket. He wore his black pants and out on a belt. He then put on his black and white sneakers. He grabbed his backpack from his desk chair and walked out without doing his hair.

"Are you ever going to change your hair style?" Tsubasa noticed Sosuke walk out with his hair all crazy and spiked more than usual.

"Are you ever going to stop being annoying?" Sosuke said as he picked up a muffin from the table.

"So, how are your studies?" Tsubasa asked him as he read the newspaper.

"If you expect me to say well, then you are mistaken. I'm not like you or that piece of shit." Sosuke said angrily.

"To whom do you refer to?" Tsubasa questions kept coming.

"You know who I'm talking about. He doesn't care about me like he does to you." Sosuke said taking a bite out of his muffin.

"Don't speak like that. Otosan loves you..." Tsubasa was cut off by a fist hitting the table.

"Don't give me that crap." Sosuke said to him, anger in his voice.

"What has gotten into you?" Tsubasa asked him, worried about his brother.

"Like you would care," Sosuke glanced at the clock, "I'm going to be late. See you later." Sosuke said and with that he left the house and walked to school.

"What is wrong with him?" Tsubasa said to himself. He sat dow and took a sip of coffee that he made. He learned how to make coffee when he was in America for a time.

-0-0-0-0-

Sosuke walked into the gates of his school. He looked up at the building. He sighed as he continued to walk. He saw all the other students enter the school. Some were running and others were walking calmly and socializing.

"Are you ok? You took a hard blow yesterday." Sosuke turned around when he recognized the voice. It was Madoka who stood there with a bright smile. Sosuke looked her in surprise. He never noticed how good Madoka actually looked in her school uniform. He may have even gulped when he saw her.

"Yea. You know me. Hard headed." Sosuke found words. Madoka walked on with him as they walked across the school yard.

"So, did you see anything about the monster that we could use against him." Madoka whispered over to him.

"I think I did. When we were going to charge at eachother, I noticed that he moved something on his chest. That may be the reason for why our attacks missed him. If we could target his chest and destroy the machine he has, then maybe he can't use it to stop our attacks." Sosuke told her as they walked on.

"Wow. Who knew you were actually smart." Madoka joked with him.

"Ha Ha, funny." Sosuke smiled at her laughter.

"Hey! Madoka!" Both Sosuke and Madoka looked over to see a guy with slick black hair call out to the girl.

"Romeo!" Madoka called out to him, "Sosuke, I'll see you later." With that, Madoka left Sosuke behind and met with the supposed 'bad boy'.

Sosuke sighed as he witnessed the hug Madoka shared with the boy. He stood there a while longer as he saw the boy walk off with his group and Madoka. He walked on, he needed to get to class on time.

Outside the school, Kite stood in a tree, looking through binoculars, trying to find his sister. Tsubasa has met him in the park and now sat on a bench under the tree. He helped Kite get into the tree. They both wore their uniforms.

"I can't see her!" Kite yelled over to Tsubasa who was looking through his phone.

"You shouldn't be doing this. If she finds out, she'll kill you." Tsubasa said to him in a calm tone.

"I don't care. She's still to young." Kite said as he continued looking through the binoculars.

"Look, we all feel the same as you, we don't want to see Madoka-Chan get hurt, but remember that you could also end up hurting her." Tsubasa continued sliding up on his phone. He was reading an article on politics.

"Look man, Madoka is my baby sister and if I want to worry about her like this, then you should let me." Kite said to Tsubasa who sighed in response.

After a while of silence, Kite saw something. "I see her! I see her!" Kite called out and Tsubasa stood up.

"What is she doing?" Tsubasa asked, concerned.

"I think... she's... leaving school!" Kite yelled as he stood up straight. He realized that it was a mistake and he lost his balance. He slipped off the branch he stood on and fell off the tree. Lucky for him, Tsubasa caught him.

"You see why I told you that climbing up the tree was dangerous." Tsubasa said as Kite fought him to let him go. Tsubasa let him fall to the ground and Kite felt the pain surge through his back.

"Whatever! She's leaving school. She was with a group of boys and girls who clearly looked like they were up to no good. We need to go now." Kite got up and began to run and he almost ran into Maya. He stopped himself and fell backwards.

"Are you ok!" Maya got down to see if he was alright.

"I'm... good." Kite said. He got back up again.

"What's wrong? Why are you in a hurry?" Maya asked him.

"Madoka is ditching school! We need to go now. Let's go Tsubasa!" Kite took Maya by the hand and pulled her along as he ran down the street. Tsubasa sighed and began to run after them.

They ran towards a neighborhood. Kite stopped and Maya stopped alongside him. Tsubasa has caught up and stopped as well.

"This is where I saw them come." Kite said as he dragged Maya along with him. Tsubasa studied the place and walked on.

-0-0-0-0-

"You stupid idiot." Zaku yelled at Yukeru with anger.

"Nani!" Yukeru screamed out at him.

"How could you retreat like that. And you still thought you could hide from me." Zaku stated.

"No no, that's not it. I just needed a breather, that's all." Yukeru put up his hands in defense.

"Next time you do that, I'll kill you myself." Zaku said and he walked out of the room.

"Well, now that that's over. We should get back to work." Baishisu said as he got out of his hiding place.

"Why were you hiding?" Yukeru asked him.

"Zaku is scary when he is angry. I prefer to hide when he wants to cause harm to someone." Baishisu said as he booted up his computer.

"I swear, next time I encounter those brats, I'll kill them all." Yukeru said as he prepared for another upgrade.

"If you say so." Baishisu said as he began the upgrade process.

-0-0-0-0-

Kite looked everywhere outside. He had gone ahead to other houses as Maya and Tsubasa stayed at the houses near the entrance they had entered through.

"So, where were you before you found us in the park?" Tsubasa asked Maya.

"I was leaving my younger siblings at their school. Then I decided that I would go and see Kite." Maya said.

"You wanted to see Kite." Tsubasa half smiled. Even he had to admit that the way those two are with eachother just makes them a good couple.

"Uh.. I mean I would have come and seen you but I thouht you were too busy to talk to me you know." Maya tried to play it off but she was already as red as a tomato. Tsubasa couldn't help but laugh. That was when he heard something.

"Cmon guys, we have t..." Tsubasa lifted up his finger to shut Kite up.

"I hear something." He whispered as he moved forward, motioning for the others to do the same. They got close to the entrance that they came in through and when they were close, they jumped out, trying to scare the person who was there.

"What are you guys doing?" Sosuke said to them.

"Sosuke! What are you doing out of school?!" Tsubasa asked his brother.

"Madoka wasn't in our math class and I got suspicious so I made up and excuse and left school." Sosuke said honestly.

"You do care!" Kite yelled out as he hugged Sosuke, almost choking him.

"Yea, now get off." Kite backed off and stood next to Maya.

"Fine, I will excuse it this once. Now where do you think they would take Madoka-Chan?" Tsubasa asked his younger brother.

"He has an older brother who owns a house near here. He takes all the girls there. And if we don't hurry up then," Sosuke paused as the others looked at him, "well, you know." Sosuke made gestures with his hand and Maya looked away as Kite looked at him confused and weirded out.

"Then let's hurry!" Kite finally got the gestures and turned around just in time to see someone from the boys gang come out of a house and walk towards them. Kite grinned evilly. They decided to hide and when the boy got near the captured him and brought him into their hiding place.

"Ok! Where is she?!" Sosuke yelled at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" The boy screamed in pain as Tsubasa pinned him to the ground and held his arm back.

"You know who! You think you are innocent. I've seen all the people you've bullied. Now, where is she?" Sosuke yelled at him one last time.

"Ok ok! She's in the house I just came out of. Romeo wants to get started with the process and sent me to the store to pick up a package. He didn't want any surprises in the future, if you know what I mean." The boy finished. Tsubasa continued to hold down the struggling boy.

"Oh shit! If this bastard doesn't show up with the thing, he'll probably do it anyway, despite what happens." Sosuke said.

"You bastard." Kite was about to punch the boy but Tsubasa managed to catch his hand and hold it back.

"It's not his fault. We just need to get in there and fast." Tsubasa said to Kite.

"I got an idea." Maya said and the others looked at her. "We make this guys take Sosuke into the house and Sosuke pretends that he wants to be a part of his gang. Then from the inside, Sosuke chase distractions so that we can get in a surround then and take Madoka back." Maya said and the others looked surprised.

"Wow! That's a great plan." Sosuke pointed out. Kite agreed.

"Ok! If we are all agreed, you my friend will help Sosuke get in and say that he wants to be apart of your gang." Tsubasa talked to the boy.

"No! We don't want him. He's already a part of the..." Sosuke hit t he boy, stopping him from talking. Tsubasa took note but he didn't have time to battle with Sosuke.

"You help us, and we won't hurt you. Got it!" Tsubasa said to him. Tsubasa then proceeded to start twisting the boys arm.

"Ok! OK! I'll do it!" Tsubasa stopped and let go if the boy. The boy sat up and held his arm.

"Good!" Kite said to him.

A while after that, Sosuke was inside the house with the boy. He was led into a room upstairs where Romeo sat with Madoka at his side.

"Boss! This guy wants in!" The boy said to Romeo.

"Huh? You want in. Aren't you a part of the..." Romeo was cut off.

"I want to be a part of your group." Madoka finally looked up and saw Sosuke. She was surprised, but she didn't say anything.

"Why?" Romeo asked.

"I heard what you do with girls. I want in. Especially with this one." Sosuke looked at Madoka. He studied her. He took in what she looked like. He would be lying if he said that she didn't look good.

"Hmm. I can let you in on other girls but not this one! This one is all mine!" Romeo looked over at Madoka. Madoka smiled.

"Cmon. I want to get at her." Sosuke said,

"Maybe I would let you, if you hadn't brought along your friends." Romeo snapped and two of his guys showed up with Tsubasa all beat up and Maya tied up. Both of them had duct tape around their mouths. Madoka was shocked.

"You bastard!" Sosuke was going to punch him but instead he was punched in the gut. He fell on the ground.

"Let's go!" He snapped his fingers. They let go of the others. "Except, bring the girl. I could have fun with her too." Maya's eyes grew bigger and the guys took her too.

When they were gone, Sosuke looked up at Tsubasa who was already untied.

"This better work." Sosuke said as he had his hands on his stomach.

"It will." Tsubasa said to him.

"What are you going to do to me." Madoka said as she walked alongside Romeo. They walked out of the house.

"We are going to have some fun, my love." Romeo said. Before Madoka never suspected anything but now he was taking Maya with them. Maybe he was a bad influence on her. Was she really going to let this guy take her purity.

As they walked, most of the gang talked and laughed. Then, unexpectedly, two guys were taken it by a hit on the neck. When everyone turned around they saw a man. Kite beat up the remaining boys that surrounded Maya and quickly grabbed her. He looked up at his sister.

"Kite! You set this up huh? So maybe I do want to go through with this." Kite looked at them angrily.

"I don't know what you are saying but let's go and get it done." Romeo and Madoka turned as they began to walk away.

"Speedy!" Kite called out.

Madoka stopped in her tracks and she turned to face her brother. She had an angry look on her face, but then she realized why he called her that. She remembered that it was his way of showing that he never ever stopped loving her. Even if she hated it, he would call her that. She came to learn that the nickname was just a way of showing how he cared for her. She knew that he would only use it if he knew that she was truly in danger. She looked over at Romeo who now stood behind her.

She took in a breath and without a doubt, she ran furiously towards Kite. Romeo didn't see this coming and the girl now was on her knees helping untie Maya.

"What the! Come back here now!" Romeo yelled at Madoka.

"Don't talk time my sister like that!" Kite got up and yelled back.

"I don't care. Get over here now!" Romeo tells dbefore he was punched in the face by Sosuke. Romeo fell to the ground. He held his jaw and he looked up at Sosuke. His boys went to his aid and helped him up.

"You'll play for this." One of the boys said as they walked off.

After Maya was untied. They all stood in a circle. Madoka was hugging her brother. She was crying. Maya stood there patting her back and Tsubasa and Sosuke looked at them.

"Don't ever call me that again." Madoka said to him.

"It was the only way that I knew you would know that he was a bad influence. All he wanted was your body." Kite said taking off his jacket and putting it on his sister.

"One question," Tsubasa was the one to speak, "how did she process that so fast. I mean, just the nickname and bam, she was instantly out of a trance or something. How?" Tsubasa spit out.

"It's the cheetah dna inside her. She can process her thoughts at who knows how fast. I knew that calling her Speedy, would bring her to remember what we did as kids before I stopped calling her by her nickname." Kite said to him.

"That's too simple of an answer and I'm still confused. It makes no sense at all." He said to everyone.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that Madoka is back where she belongs." Sosuke said happily. The others agreed and laughed a bit.

"Oh! What a touching reunion. But unfortunately, I'm going to have to cut it short!" Yukeru yelled as he appeared behind them.

"What are you doing here!" Kite yelled out at him.

"You see, I was in the neighborhood and I decided, 'why not destroy you now?'. So here I am!" Yukeru explained you them.

"Yea! We see that!" Sosuke said.

"Mina! Let's go!" Kite yelled out at his team. They all nodded and pulled out their Kemono Batteries. They inserted them into their morphers.

"Kemono Striker! Henshin!" They all yelled as they shot out their animal spirits. The spirits all flew into the air and hit the monster before turning back and going through the five rangers, forming their suits and helmets.

"Furious Tiger!" Red yelled as he punched the air quickly, "Kemono Red!"

"Killer Shark!" Blue said as he held one arm up and left the other down, "Kemono Blue!"

"Raging Bull!" Black said as he pointed both of his arms forward making him look like a bull, "Kemono Black!"

"Fast Cheetah!" Yellow said as she made a peace sign with her right hand in front of her face, "Kemono Yellow!"

"Immortal Phoenix!" Pink said as she made her arms look like wings, "Kemono Pink."

"Sutoraiku Sentai!" Red yelled as everyone got into position. "Kemonoranger!" They all yelled in unison.

"Let's go!" Red said as they all pulled out their Raiku Sabers and charged towards the monster.

"Ryaku!" Yukeru said as he snapped his fingers. The monsters appeared and began to charge as well. They all clashed.

Yellow and Pink fought off the regular Ryaku monsters. They slashed all the incoming ones and continued slashing the ones who stood by.

"You know, this is really fun." Yellow said as she continued fighting off monsters.

"Yea it is. Especially now that Kite taught me how to properly fight." Pink kicked a few more monsters down.

"Oh! Kite taught you huh?" Yellow giggle a little.

"Don't take it that way!" Pink yelled over to her.

"I can't stop now." Yellow said as she laughed and slashed more monsters.

Blue and Black battled the Gadora that had appeared. They slashed and blasted them. Blue was currently in a sword fight with one of them.

"Hey! How about we switch?" Black suggested to Kemono Blue.

"What do you mean?" Blue asked him.

"You give me your blaster with one of your batteries and I give you my saber with one of my batteries." Black told him.

"Sounds like a good idea." Blue said. They then out in their batteries into their weapons and quickly switched weapons.

Black ran down in a straight line, blasting monsters left and right. Blue continued his sword battle with the Gadora that were attacking him.

Red battled Yukeru. He tried hitting him from all directions but he failed in so many ways. He couldn't land a direct attack.

"Why can't I hit you." Red continued slashing but never landed a hit.

"Ha Ha! You can't stop me." Yukeru yelled as he hit Red in the chest.

"How!" Red yelled.

"Time to end you!" Yukeru yelled.

"Not so fast!" Black yelled as he came running in, aiming his blasters at Yukeru. He blasted him and sent him off balance.

Black quickly threw up his blasters and took out a Kemono Battery and put it into his morpher. A hologram of his weapo appeared over his morpher. His Bull Axe appeared and he held it tightly. Just as his blasters hit the ground, Black came in and hit him right in the chest.

Yukeru stopped back as sparks fell off of him. He looked down and saw that the machine he had installed was now broken. He began to freak out.

"How?!" He yelled just as Red had.

"You see, when I battled you before, I noticed that you were doing something with yourself chest. You kept moving those dials you had and had us miss our attacks. By using a high pitched rhythm, you were able to make those people attack eachother and you were able to make us not hit you directly. I mainly noticed when we clashed before I fell and went out like a light." Black explained to the dumbfounded monster.

"But, there's no way you could have figured that out!" Yukeru yelled at him.

"Well, I did. And now it's your end. Go ahead, Red." He nodded towards Kemono Red.

"You got it!" Red hit him playfully before summoning his own weapon.

"I got a great idea that I've been working on actually." Blue said as he regrouped with the others. Yellow and Pink following. He pulled up some schematics on his phone.

"Woah! What is that?" Red asked.

"It's a weapon made from all of our personal weapons if we combine them. I noticed this Kemono Battery and wondered what it was for and I learned that it will help with this." Blue explained.

"Then let's give it a try!" Red pulled out the Kemono Battery that Blue referenced as the others summoned out their weapons.

He inserted it into his morpher, pushed the weapon button and punched in a code along with other codes.

#259

#1

#2

#3

#4

#5

With that, the weapons all glowed and flew into the air. Yukeru looked on with worry. The Phoenix Bow proceeded to attack itself to the top of the Tiger Sword. The bull Axe then attacked itself to the bottom and it's sides came together to make it form a handle and a trigger. The Shark Sabers and Cheetah Claws attacked themselves to the sop of the bow, one on each side of the weapon.

"Kemono Canon!" Red yelled as he pointed it toward the monster. Blue and Black stood on each side of the weapon, holding it up so that it would hit its target perfectly. Yellow and Pink out their hands on Red's shoulders.

"This isn't going to turn out good." Yukeru said.

"Kemono Strike!" They all yelled as Red pulled the trigger and sent a huge bullet flying towards the monster. It hit Yukeru head on.

"At least I almost won!" He yelled out as he fell backwards and exploded. The others turned and posed, Red held the canon.

"Another one down!" Yellow jumped up with joy.

"We did it. And we can continue doing it, if Tsubasa thinks of more things like this canon." Red said.

"Yea well, all I did was experiment with an existing battery. Maybe I can create some new ones." Blue said putting his fingers to his chin.

"That's the spirit." Pink said.

"Yup. I guess we can become unstoppable." Black said as he stretched out his arms.

-0-0-0-0-

"Boss?" Zaku asked Jiku as Jiku closed his eyes.

"Well? What do we do now?" Baishisu asked.

"Do a better job on those monsters!" Jiku yelled.

"Of course sir!" Zaku said.

"Yes, that's what we will do." Baishisu said.

Jiku then pushed the red button on his chair. Outside, a tall steel tower appeared from the lake. It went up to be as tall as the trees. The red ball on the end then glowed and shot out a big red beam.

-0-0-0-0-

The red beam came out of nowhere and hit the remains of the monster. The remains began to go up as they came together and became bigger. Suddenly, Yukeru appeared again, as a big monster.

"Let's do this one more time!" He yelled as he came back to life.

"Oh shit!" Black yelled out.

"Quick! Call your Zords." Red said and everyone followed him. They all pulled out their zord batteries and inserted them into their morphers. They put in their codes and their zords were called as the batteries went to find them.

A few moments later, they appeared. They came running in. The Tiger Zord appeared first and attacked Yukeru head on. The Cheetah Zord helped as it attacked the monster as well. After they stopped, the Shark Zord jumped up and attacked followed by the Bull Zord and the Phoenix Zord.

Yukeru was sent flying backwards. The Rangers then jumped into the cockpits of their zords. They went in for another attack but this time, Yukeru used his newly formed machine and made them miss.

"What the!" Red yelled as the Tiger Zord crashed into the ground.

"He has his machine back." Yellow said.

"Then let's combine into the gattai. We should be able to find a better way of attacking him like that." Blue said to them all.

"Right!" Red said as he pulled out the combination battery. He inserted it into his morpher, pushed the Megazord button and inserted the codes.

#123

#001

#002

#003

#004

#005

The zords then all came together and began forming the big robot.

"Sutoraiku Gattai!" The big robot finished forming and stood in front of a black backdrop with the Kemonoranger symbol. "KemonoOh!" The rangers yelled.

"That isn't going to change a thing." Yukeru said to them as he prepared to attack.

"We must find a way to defeat him." Blue said as studied the monster.

"We just got to slash his box again." Black said.

"Easy to say. How are we going to do that." Blue said back to him.

"I got it! We distract him with our sword attack and then we use the Phoenix Wings on our back. We send the wings flying towards his chest. When they crash into him, it should explode the machine and then we can finish him." Red said to the others.

"Let's give it a try." Pink said.

"Let's do it!" Yellow said loudly.

The big robot pulled out its sword and prepared to attack. It moved forward and pulled its sword up. It moved forwards and bright down the sword.

"I don't think so!" Yukeru moved the dials on his chest.

"Are we sure it's going to work?" Tsubasa asked.

"I'm eighty percent sure." Red yelled as he continued.

The sword came down and missed. It landed on the ground and the robot was now halfway down. Yukeru laughed and that's when Red activated a button.

"Tricked you!" Red yelled out as he sent the robots wings fly off its back and sent straight into the monsters machine.

"What the!" Yukeru yelled again as the wings hit him directly sending him flying back and and destroying his machine.

"Got him! Let's finish it now!" Red yelled to the others. The sword lit on fire as the rangers prepared for their final attack. Yukeru got up in time to see this.

"Oh no!" He yelled.

"KemonoOh Final Fire Strike!" Red yelled as he made the sword go down. The animal spirits were sent flying out. They all attacked Yukeru at once.

"I'm down!" Yukeru yelled as he fell to his knees and exploded.

"That's the rhythm of the night." Red said. The others looked at him. "What?" He asked them.

"Nothing." Yellow said.

"Let's go home." Red said as he yawned.

-0-0-0-0-

Kite tossed and turned in his bed. He could hear people talking but he didn't want to wake up. He was having the best dream ever. He sat by the pool. He waited for Maya to show up. When she did, she was going to jump into the pool but then a huge scream was heard.

Kite opened his eyes wide and fell of his bed. He put his hand on his head and looked up to see Sosuke sitting on a chair in his school uniform. Tsubasa and Maya day around the table as well. Kite got up and walked over to them.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" He asked them.

"Move." Madoka said as she pushed Kite out of her way. She used the towel she had to wipe off some blood that Sosuke had on his head.

"Woah! What happened to you?" He changed his attention to Sosuke who looked pretty beat up.

"You know, just taking on some psycho bullies at school. Same old same old." Sosuke said as he winced in pain. Madoka was using hydrogen peroxide to make sure that Sosuke's wounds wouldn't get infected.

"Speedy, What happened?" Kite said. She gave him an angry look. It looks could kill, he would be dead. He smiled because he knew it got on her nerves. He was probably going to call her that again.

"Apparently, Madoka was in trouble. He stepped in to save her." Tsubasa said still looking down at his phone.

"I can already feel all the pain." Maya said.

"You guys are no help." Kite said to them.

"Romeo showed up at school. He tried to get back at me. Lucky for me, Sosuke was there and he protected me. He beat Romeo up and attracted a lot of attention from the students. Then he got beat up by Romeo's guys. They couldn't even hurt him as bad as he did to Romeo. He saved me." Madoka said as she was finishing up.

"Wow! I really am grateful for that." Kite said to him.

"Yup, he's a hero." Madoka said as she finished putting on a bandaid on his head.

"I'm no hero." Sosuke said.

"You are to me." Madoka told him and with that, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Everyone looked at what had happened. Even Tsubasa had looked up from his phone. Sosuke's face turned red and Madoka giggled as she walked away to go pit her supplies back.

"You lucky bastard." Kite said as he got up and patted him on the back. "Better be grateful. Those kinds of things are rare." Kite said as he grabbed a glass of milk. The others smiled at that. Sosuke then touched his cheek. He was practically jumping on the inside. Madoka stood in the bathroom and giggled more as she heard Sosuke jump up in victory.

-0-0-0-0-

"What the hell was that!" Jiku yelled at his men as he shocked them with electricity comping from him.

"We promise it'll never happen again." Zaku yelled through his pain.

"Don't promise things that you can't show." Jiku said.

"Please, we promise." Baishisu said.

Suddenly, Jiku felt something. He stopped doing what he was doing and he turned around.

"You! What are you doing here!" Jiku looked at a figure standing by a wall.

"You all need help clearly." The figure said to them.

"And are you here to give it." Jiku said in a harsh tone.

"Of corse not. I'm here with a message." The figure said.

"What is it?" Jiku asked him. The figure stopped leaning on the wall and moved forward. The figures face appeared. It looked like a wilfs head. He had strange engravings all over his face. He had a scar that went through his left eye. He wore a black patch over his right eye.

"Kemono Red is mine!"

——————————————————————————

A/N: And there's chapter 2 done. I hope you guys liked it. I really enjoyed writing about Kite and Maya's relationship as siblings. They are supposed to be really close and I hope I showed it well.

Anyways, look forward for Chapter three of Animal Strike, coming soon.


	3. Rise of the Puppets

A/N: Here's Chapter 3. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. As always, in case you haven't, go read Animal Strike and the first two chapters of Kemonoranger. Hope you really enjoy.

Just to let you know before you read, at the end of this chapter is something about Kite that will become very important and interesting as the story progresses. There are a lot of descriptions so feel free to skip those descriptions as they are explaining characters who name themselves after the descriptions I give and are people that you may already know, especially if you are a fan of Super Sentai. Thank you.

(Disclaimer: I don't own Super Sentai, those rights belong to Toei. I only take ownership for my own ideas.)

Chapter 3: Rise of the Puppets

"Kemono Red is mine!" The wolf man appeared from the darkness.

"Who do you think you are!" Zaku said as he pulled out his sword.

"Kasuto!" Jiku said in a low voice.

"I'm back." The man, Kasuto, said as he stepped closer to Zaku.

"Why do you say that Kemono Red is yours?" Jiku questioned.

"I will be the one to end him. It is my destiny." Kasuto said as he walked around and made his entire figure present in the light.

He had a wolfs head. His fur was black and he had ancient engravings on his body. The engravings were purple in color. He had an eyepatch over his left eye and he had a scar that went through his right eye. Hues eyes were red in color. He wore a black trench coat. He had a sniper and what looked to be a machine gun strapped to his back. He had a pistol in his left holster. He had grenades on his belt. He also had a sword in his right holster.

"And what if I say no." Jiku was playing with fire here.

"Then consider me an enemy. And trust me, you don't want me as an enemy." Kasuto said as he played with the handle of his pistol.

"You think you can threaten us!" Zaku walked up to Kasuto and looked him straight in the eye.

"Stop it!" Jiku said as he put his hand up.

"You aren't going to let this, beast, get in our way, are you?!" Zaku asked in an angry tone.

"I'll make you a deal." Jiku said as he played with the top of his cane.

"Let's hear it." Kasuto said, crossing his arms.

"If you help me deal with all the Kemonorangers, I will let you finish off Kemono Red when the time comes." Jiku said to him directly.

"Interesting." Kasuto said as he scratched his chin.

"So, do we have a deal?" Jiku said as he stepped down from his throne and held out a hand. Kasuto hesitated a little but then he shook Jiku's hand.

"Deal." Kasuto said happily.

"Master! How can you just make a deal with someone we don't know?" Zaku said furiously.

"I trust him indefinitely. I suggest you do to." Jiku said as he moved to his throne.

"Yes. I believe that is a great idea." Kasuto said, stepping forward.

"I don't trust him!" Zaku said, holding up his sword towards Kasuto.

"If you don't like it, then you can leave. No one is stopping you." Jiku said, putting his chin in his hand.

"But master?" Zaku said putting down the sword.

"You either accept it, or leave. What will it be?" Jiku asked Zaku while staring at him. His eyes were cold and Zaku felt uncomfortable.

"I will follow you master. I will do as you say." Zaku said as he bowed.

"Excellent! Now if I may, I already have someone capable of handling these, Kemonorangers." Kasuto said happily.

"Already!" Zaku turned his head.

"Of course!" Kasuto moved over to the door.

"Let's see it then." Jiku said, holding his hands together.

"I present to you, Ito Hiki! The puppet master!" Kasuto moved aside so that his monster could walk in.

When it walked in, it caught everyone by surprise. The monster was big and tall. He was white all over with black openings almost making him look like a big skeleton. He had wooden sticks coming out of its body. He also had strings all over his body. It's face look liked that of a melted puppet and a regular skull. He had red eyes. Some might even assume that this monster was death itself. The monster managed to scare Baishisu, who had hid right behind Zaku.

"What the hell is that thing!" Zaku said as he studied the huge monster that was now in the room.

"Like I said, his name is Ito Hiki. He is obviously scary. Right pussycat?" Kasuto managed to insult Zaku.

"What did you just call me!" Zaku said, anger rising in his tone.

"What does it do?" Jiku asked.

"Like I said Jiku-sama, can I call you Jiku-sama?" Kasuto paused and awaited an answer from Jiku.

"Surprising. Go ahead and do what you want. Now tell me what this thing does." Jiku awaited for the explanation.

"Of course, Jiku-sama. Ito's title explains it all. He is the puppet master. A monster I found wandering the great desert. He feels the pain of all abounded puppets. Why he even felt the pain that dear old Pinocchio felt. He can control puppets at Will. He can also summon an army of puppets, which is kinda scary if you ask me. And with the wooden planks he has, he can take control of anyone and control them like a puppet. With his strings he can capture anyone. He truly is amazing and menacing." Kasuto took pride in the monster he had brought in.

"Interesting." Jiku smirked at the thought of all the human suffering that this monster could create.

"Does it speak?" Zaku was bored, or at least that's how he acted. He hated Kasuto so much. Yet he didn't know why.

"He rarely speaks. If he does, it's only a few words that is all. He is too busy trying to destroy his prey and doesn't have the time to be talking to anyone." Kasuto sounded annoyed with Zaku.

"Baishisu!" Jiku called out to his scientist.

"Yes, Jiku-sama." Baishisu reappeared in front of everyone.

"Run tests on this one and get him ready to deploy. He must be ready to fight." Jiku said smiling maliciously.

"You got it." Baishisu said and he turned to leave.

"Go ahead and follow him." Kasuto motioned first his monster to follow the smarter monster. Ito followed and Kasuto stayed behind.

"Trust me, he will cause mayhem and destruction." Kasuto bowed.

"I hope so. I need to destroy the people who have forced me to this form." Jiku pointed out his human look.

"I hope you regain your true form soon, Jiku-sama." Kasuto bowed his head once more.

"Thank you, Kasuto." Jiku said to his new ally.

Zaku stated at Kasuto. There was something wrong with Kasuto. Zaku could feel it. He decided to not fight about it anymore and he would just let it all play out until he finds out more about Kasuto.

-0-0-0-0-

"Do we have everything?" Kite asked as he carried three bags of groceries.

"No, we still have one stop." Madoka said as she slipped forward.

"This is too much." Kite said as he tried to keep his balance.

"You better not drop it!" Madoka yelled back at him.

"I can't promise anything." Kite said before he tripped. Before he fell, he as caught by his jacket. He was pulled up and he turned to see Tsubasa.

"Arigatou, Tsubasa." Madoka bowed her head and body down.

"No problem. Kite just needs to watch his step." Tsubasa said to him.

"Don't start with me." Kite said as he tried to hold the grocery bags in a more comfortable position.

"I'm kidding. It is a lot of stuff that you are carrying." Tsubasa said as he pointed out all the food that stuck out of the bag.

"I know. Madoka always goes overboard with the food!" Kite rose his voice a little and stared at his sister as if she were crazy.

"I get a lot of food because we never know what will happen." Madoka said putting her foot down.

"Ok, don't start fighting. Anyways, have any of you seen Sosuke?" Tsubasa asked the siblings.

"No. Haven't seen him since yesterday when he tried asking out that girl in the park. He got smacked pretty hard. He almost fell down the hill too. It was hilarious." Kite couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Of course he tried that." Madoka rolled her eyes.

"Well I know that happened. He disappeared this morning." Tsubasa stated.

"He has been disappearing a lot lately." Kite said as they all began to walk.

"It all happened after we dealt with that Romeo guy." Tsubasa said as he put his hands in his pants pockets.

"Don't mention his name." Madoka sounded irritated.

"Gomen. I didn't know it still hurt you." Tsubasa turned to Madoka.

"It's altlright. Luckily he got expelled for trying to flirt his way out of a test." Madoka laughed.

"I knew I recognized those voices." Maya came from around the corner. She could hear them from that far.

"Maya!" Madoka hugged her friends tightly. Maya hugged back.

"What are you doing here?" Kite asked Maya.

"I came to find you guys. My parents said that they would take care of the kids today so I get the day off." Maya explained.

"Well that's nice." Kite said. He then felt like he was going to drop the bags. Maya quickly helped him and took one of the bags. "Thanks." Kite blushed.

"No problem." Maya blushed also. They stared at eachother for a while. Madoka smiled and Tsubasa looked confused.

"Maya, have you seen Sosuke?" Tsubasa ruined the moment with his question.

"I did see him. He was walking through my neighborhood with a group of boys and girls. They all wore dark clothes. The girls all seemed to have boyfriends in that group. Sosuke was walking right behind them, alone." Maya said recalling the event.

"Isn't that too much information." Madoka said to her.

"I know how much questions Tsubasa asks when he's investigating something. I decided to just tell him everything I observed." Maya admitted.

"Arigatou, Maya-chan." Tsubasa nodded his head.

"Ok so now you know where Sosuke was. You still don't know where he is." Kite told Tsubasa who was thinking.

"I'm thinking back to the time we were looking for Madoka. The kid we had pinned down said that Sosuke was part of some group." Tsubasa began walking down the street. The others followed.

"Are you suggesting we find that kid and question him too." Kite all sled still trying to keep balance of both of the heavy bags he was carrying.

"No! But I do have an idea. Madoka-chan, you go to school with Sosuke so perhaps you can keep an eye on him and his friend group." Tsubasa turned to Madoka.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Madoka asked, confused on how she would keep an eye on Sosuke.

"I don't know yet, but I'm going home to work on something. As soon as I have an idea, I'll let you guys know." Tsubasa said. With that he ran off down the street and disappeared around the corner of the street.

"He better not come up with some stupid plan." Kite said.

"That's probably not going to happen." Maya said to Kite.

"You don't know. I mean don't get me wrong his plan to combine the weapons was great and all, but he seems like he can go overboard with his ideas." Kite told the girls who walked in front of him.

"Yea, you may be right, but it's his brother. He just wants Sosuke to be safe." Maya assured him.

"I don't know. Sosuke seems to take care of himself well. Besides I think he hates his brother a little. But not as much as he hates his father." Madoka told them.

"How do you know that?" Maya asked, surprised at the information that was just said.

"He told me once. He said that his father ditched his family for fame and fortune in the US and England. That's why Tsubasa lives in England. He said that his father abandoned him. He said that his mother would always tell him that it wasn't true. But whenever they would meet, Sosuke's father didn't really care about his son. He cared more of Tsubasa who was a straight A student and their sister who became a movie star. Sosuke was not really smart and bright so he always thought and still thinks that his father doesn't love him. This is all why he acts the way he does. Even sometimes looking up girls," Madoka recalled the first time the team came together," never mind that, basically he feels like he isn't loved by his father and now his mother because she left to go to England since Tsubasa returned."

"Now that's too much information." Kite said recalling what Madoka had told Maya earlier.

"He's lived with his mom all his life here in Japan. He has never really been anywhere else. He luckily still has access to his family's money, thanks to his mom." Madoka said as she looked up into the sky.

"That's terrible. I mean the dad thing of course. No one should feel like that." Maya felt bad for Sosuke.

"And Tsubasa is tough on hime so it doesn't help with his problem." Madoka told them.

"Well we need to find Sosuke and assure him that we are there for him. It's the right thing to do." Maya said to the two siblings.

"Yea, but how are we going to find him?" Kite asked.

"I don't know. We should start right away. Madoka, don't you have his phone number?" Maya asked the younger girl.

"Yes. I do have it." Madoka answered.

"Let's go drop off the groceries at your apartment and then go out and try to find Sosuke." Maya said to them.

"Do we have to look for him?" Kite said, sounding like he didn't want to do it.

"Yes, now let's go, quickly." Maya said as she started running with Madoka following behind her.

"Wait up!" Kite yelled after them before he tripped and fell to the ground with both of the bags under him.

"Kite!" Madoka yelled back as she turned to see what had happened.

"This is bad." Maya said under her breath.

"I told you to help me and you didn't." Kite told his sister who seemed like she was going to kill him.

"And I told you to be extra careful!" Madoka jumped onto Kite and pinned him down. She held his right arm behind him.

"That hurts Madoka!" Kite yelled trying to break free from Madoka's grasp.

"You need to learn your lesson!" Madoka yelled back at him.

"Guys this is no time to fight, we need to go, now!" Maya told them.

"Fine!" They both yelled. Kite got up when Madoka let go of him and he picked up the bags. They all ran off to the apartment.

-0-0-0-0-

Tsubasa walked down the street, thinking to himself. He didn't know where his brother was and he was going home for two reasons. The first was to see if Sosuke had returned home and the second was to see if he could figure out a way to track Sosuke.

He walked on, clouded by his own thoughts. He was so out of it that he almost tripped over a child sitting on the floor. When he looked down, he noticed that the child was crying. He went down to get to the child's level.

"Are you ok?" Tsubasa asked the crying boy. The boy did not answer.

Tsubasa started to think of a way to cheer up the child. He thought for a bit before finally figuring something out. He would do a magic trick. He got the attention of the boy and he then did the quarter trick with the ear. He pretended to pull out a quarter from the boys ear and he gave it to him.

"What happened?" Tsubasa asked now that the boy had stopped crying.

"My otosan. He's gone." The boy started whimpering.

"Where did he go?" Tsubasa felt like that was a stupid question.

"A monster took him." The boy said.

"A monster?" Tsubasa wanted to confirm what he heard.

The boy nodded, "A big monster. He started controlling my otosan and then he took him. I didn't see how." The boy said with a sad tone.

"Don't worry. I'll find your otosan. You just go home and rest. Crying can make you tired." Tsubasa told the boy.

"Arigatou." The boy nodded and got up. He ran off to he nearby neighborhood.

Tsubasa began to think. It was a monster attack. Then again, kids have an active imagination a the boys dad could have just gone somewhere for a while. Tsubasa shook that thought from his head. He was going to investigate it.

-0-0-0-0-

Sosuke sat in a room. It was a big room. The other side had garage doors opened and cars were parked both inside and outside. Sosuke sat on the couch and was just thinking to himself.

"Sosuke?" The boy was brought out of his thoughts by someone else. He looked over to see a spiked haired boy calling him.

"Yea?" He asked him.

"When are you going to get a girlfriend? You need a lady so that what's happening in the room back there can happen to you." The boy pointed to a door behind the couch that Sosuke sat on. Sosuke turned to see and he could hear sounds coming from inside. He already knew what happened back there. It was all pleasure.

"Maybe," Sosuke was interrupted by his phone ring. He took out his phone and saw the caller ID. It was Madoka. He even had a picture of her that he took from afar. The other boy had gotten up and saw the photo.

"Oh shit. That's your girlfriend, huh? Look at her. She's amazing." The boy told him as he studied the picture.

"Shut up." Sosuke told him as he got up and left the room. He went outside and answered the phone.

"Sosuke?" He could hear Madoka's voice on the other end.

"Yea?" He answered.

"Where are you? Tsubasa is looking for you." Madoka told him.

"I bet he is." Sosuke said as he rolled his eyes.

"He's just worried about you." Madoka told him.

"Look, I'll see him later. I'll also see you guys later." Sosuke told her.

"We are worried about you. Don't do anything stupid." Madoka told him.

"Alright, see ya." Sosuke said as he hung up the phone.

He turned off his phone and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes. Then he heard a scream. He turned to look for the source of the scream. He ran down the street until he found where the scream had come from. He saw a woman on the floor. He then looked up to see a big monster walking up to her. The monster was about to grab a hold of her until he was kicked back.

"Stay back!" Sosuke yelled at him. He motioned for the woman to run and she did. Sosuke wasted no time and proceeded to fight the monster. He kicked him and punched him, sending him back. The monster didn't hold back either and swung at Sosuke.

Sosuke continued fighting but realized that he was no match. He activated his morpher and pulled out his Kemono Battery. He inserted it into his morpher and a hologram of his suit appeared as he insterted his code.

#003

In an instant, he was transformed into Kemono Black. He pulled out his blaster and shot the monster. It had very little affect as the monster just kept running towards him. Black kept shooting and even pulled out his saber. He put the blaster away and swung his saber at the monster. He got in some nice attacks but it barely worked.

The monster punched Black and sent him flying backwards into a pile of trash. Sosuke kicked a trash bag out of his way and charged towards the monster. He slid on the floor with his knees and slashed the monster at his gut. He immediately got up, only to be punched again. The monster was going to hit him again until it was blasted by three different colored laser bullets.

Red jumped into the air and came down with his Tiger Sword and clashed with the monster. Yellow and Pink went over to Sosuke and helped him up. Red continued battling the big monster as he dodged as many attacks as he could.

"Sosuke. Who is this?" Yellow asked Black.

"I haven't really gotten to know him, so I don't know." Black said sarcastically.

"No time for speaking sarcastically. Let's go." Pink said as she ran towards the battle.

"Fine!" Yellow and Black said at the same time.

They all rushed into battle. Red was sent flying into a tree. Black summoned his Bull Axe. He charged like a bull. He hit the monster before spinning around with his axe and hitting the monster head on.

Yellow and Pink were fighting the newly appeared Ryaku. Pink slashed with her Raiku Saber. Yellow jumped into the air and blasted the monsters with her Raiku Blaster. They continued their battle with the Ryaku while Red and Black fought the bigger monster.

"Don't talk much do you?" Red asked the monster.

"Really? Sarcasm now?" Black said as he continued his struggle.

They both slashed and kicked but it barely had any effect. At this moment, the monster decided to do one of his tricks. He pulled out a wooden plank and let his strings run wild. He got a hold of Red. Red struggled to escape the string but was unsuccessful. The monster attacked the strings to its wooden plank. Red stopped struggling all of a sudden.

With one big move from the monster, Red looked towards the others and immediately began attacking. He went straight for Black and they clashed. Black was unwilling to hurt Red. He tried his best to block Red's attacks.

"What are you doing?" Black finally screamed out.

"It's not me!" Red yelled out as his body continued battling the others.

"I know how to stop it." Pink said as she finished observing the monster. He was controlling Red.

She summoned her Phoenix Bow and pulled back the string. Three arrows appeared and she let the string go. The arrows pierced into the monsters skin. The monster dropped the wooden plank and took a few steps backwards. Red fell to the ground. He was trying to catch his breath.

"Ani!" Yellow said as she went over to Red.

Black was going in for another attack until he was caught by the monster. Black didn't know how it was possible since the monster was injured. Black then felt a crushing force against his stomach. The monsters eyes began to glow. Black tried to get free but it wouldn't work. As the monsters eyes glowed more, Black continued to struggle. That was until Pink shot the monsters hands, forcing him to let go of Black. The monster turned to face Pink. His eyes continued to glow and Pink stopped in her place. In an instant, Pink was gone.

"No!" Black yelled as he struggled to get back on his feet.

"Maya!" Red said as he finally took a hold of his sword and charged at the monster. The monster did the same thing again and when he turned to face Red, there was a flash. In an instant, Red was also gone.

"Kite!" Black called.

"Ani!" Yellow yelled out as she ran towards the monster in frustration. She was screaming as she charged until a flash occurred again. Yellow was gone this time.

"No!" Black screamed.

Rage filled his body. He picked up his axe and got up. He began to spin as fast as he could until he let go of Bull Axe. The axe flew through the air and even curved before meeting its target. It lodged itself in the monsters side. The monster fell to the ground. Black came up and kicked the monster in the face before pulling out his axe and getting ready for another attack. Then all of a sudden, he was shot back.

He fell to the ground. He looked up to find where the blast came from. When he looked, he found nothing. He was also shocked to find that the monster disappeared. He hit the ground with his fists. He demorphed and gritted his teeth. He looked around one more time and noticed something weird. He found a... puppet?

He looked at it weirdly. It was so life-like. He picked it up and studied it. That was when he finally noticed who this was. It was Kite. He looked around and found two other puppets. He picked them up and identified them as Madoka and Maya.

"Sosuke!" Sosuke turned to see that Blue was running towards him.

"You're late!" Sosuke said in anger.

"What do you mean?" Tsubasa demorphed and took notice in the puppets.

"The monster that showed up did this to them." Sosuke said as he turned away.

"So it was a monster." Tsubasa said.

"What?" Sosuke turned back to him.

"Recently, there has been disappearances all over the city. Now I can confirm it's a monster." Tsubasa nodded his head.

"Well can you fix this?" Sosuke asked, anger still present in his tone.

"I need to study them. Let's go home. Also we need to talk about where you went." Tsubasa said as he took the puppets and began walking home. Sosuke mimicked the last thing that Tsubasa said. That was when he got a phone call.

"Hello?" He answered the call.

"Sosuke, where are you?" The boy from before called him.

"Don't worry about it." Sosuke answered as he began walking.

"Oh I see. You getting that good stuff from the girl on your phone. Make sure to.." Sosuke hung up in disgust. He put it away and sighed. _I hate that guy._ He thought to himself.

-0-0-0-0-

"Well done Ito." Kasuto walked in triumph. He was happy with his monster success.

"What did he do so well. Anyone can fight the rangers." Zaku said with an agitated tone.

"Yes but he turned three of them into puppets. Can you do that." Kasuto said. It was like he was trying to get Zaku angry.

"Whatever." Zaku turned away.

"Baishisu!" Kasuto called out to the scientist.

"Yes sir?" Baishisu came out of nowhere.

"Make sure you get, Ito here, to go get some rest." Kasuto said.

"Of course." Baishisu said as he walked out of the room with the big monster following him.

"Good. Everything is going amazing." Kasuto said with joy.

"How so. Didn't you want to destroy Kemono Red yourself?" Zaku drank from a glass.

"Of course I do. Ito has, not only the ability to turn people into puppets, but also the ability to turn them back. I will have him bring me Kemono Red and have him turn him back into a regular person. Once Red gets his rest, I will fight him and kill him." Kasuto explained his plan.

"That's a lot for such a small deal." Zaku tried to offend Kasuto.

"That may be, but unlike you I won't fail to destroy such easy targets." Kasuto sneered at Zaku.

"How dare you offend me. I'm going to destroy you!" Zaku said as he got up and held the handle of his sword.

"Stop it you two!" Jiku appeared from out of nowhere.

"Jiku-sama." Zaku bowed while Kasuto remained standing.

"Stop fighting and focus on destroying the Kemonorangers!" Jiku yelled as he walked out of the throne room.

"Yes. We shall." Kasuto said as he laughed and Zaku glared at him.

-0-0-0-0-

Sosuke tossed and turned in bed. He was dreaming. Unfortunately for him. It was a nightmare. He's been having them for the past two days. His nightmares consist of the same thing. The monster.

The first time he was dreaming of being with his friends. They walked through the park and everything went dark. He looked around and saw his friends turned into puppets. Then the monster appeared and opened its mouth as it tried to eat him. He woke up at that moment.

The second time, he was having a picnic with... Madoka. He sat on the blanket as Madoka got everything ready to eat. She gave him his food and sat next to him. They are together as if they were a couple. Then, the skies turned black and red. They both stood up. Sosuke looked around and when he turned, Madoka was being held by the monster. He was going to kill her as his eyes glowed red. That nightmare made him wake up screaming.

He got up from his bed. It was the third night in a row that he was having nightmares. He walked out into the living room. He saw Tsubasa still working on his computer. He was trying to find ways of reversing whatever had happened and he was also looking at crime case files.

"Why are you up?" Tsubasa asked without looking up.

"Couldn't sleep." Sosuke answered.

"Nightmares again?" Tsubasa continued studying his work.

"Yea." Sosuke admitted.

"Sosuke, why did you run off the other day? You didn't even have breakfast." Tsubasa seemed interested in Sosuke's personal life.

"It's none of your business." Sosuke said.

"It's my business if it means that you may be in danger. Okaasan left me in charge of you and you have to live by my rules." Tsubasa told him strictly.

"It's not even your house, English Boy!" Sosuke yelled at Tsubasa.

"Sosuke." Tsubasa looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Just leave me alone." Sosuke walked back into his room. He got into bed and tried to fall asleep again.

When he couldn't fall asleep, he looked at his ceiling. He couldn't shake the feeling that he messed up. That nightmare he had with Madoka, it really made him uncomfortable. He tossed and turned again.

He began to think of all of his friends. Kite, Maya and Madoka were all so nice. Then there was his brother who was annoying. He had his reasons to hate his brother just like he hates his father. He just wished for his mother to come back so that he wouldn't have to deal with Tsubasa anymore. The thing was that he didn't know if his mother was coming back. She seemed so eager to go to England.

He had always felt like he was unwanted. His sister was successful. She became a movie star. His brother had gone to elite schools around the world. He was just some punk kid trying to finish school with a C average. He wasn't like his brother and sister. He was just some unwanted kid. He closed his eyes and decided to just try and fall asleep. He didn't want to think of his family anymore.

Tsubasa just sat and thought about what his brother had said. His brother seemed so angry that he could have killed with his glare. He tried to shove off the feeling. He didn't want to do something that he would regret but he also didn't want to sit around and wait for his brother to do something stupid. He continued his work.

-0-0-0-0-

Sosuke walked to school. He walked down the same way he always did. He was trapped in his own thoughts. He was frustrated with everything. He was frustrated with Tsubasa and frustrated with the fact that his friends were now puppets. He was so lost in in his thoughts that he almost crashed into someone.

He looked up to see a man. The man had an anger present all over his face. When he turned he saw that the man was holding a girl by the wrist. He seemed shocked but he saw the fear in te girls eyes.

"Watch where you are going kid!" The man yelled at him.

Without a second thought, he kicked the man from behind forcing him to let go of the girl. The girl almost fell over until Sosuke caught her. He helped her up and helped her stand straight.

"Arigatou!" The girl said to him.

"You bastard." The man got back up and threw a punch at Sosuke. Sosuke caught it with ease and he kicked the man in the gut. The man fell backwards. He looked up to see that Sosuke had an angry spirit present in his eye. The man got up and walked away, limping.

"You ok?" Sosuke turned to the girl.

"Yes. I was on my way to the bus when this guy showed up. He wanted me to go to his workplace. Whatever he wanted to do, it didn't sound nice." The girl said.

"If I may ask, why are you out and about alone today? A lovely lady like you should not be out by herself." Sosuke tried to sound charming as he asked his question.

The girl smiled before answering, "I ran away from home. My sister made me angry. She told me so much that I didn't want to hear, but maybe she was right. She's just trying to look out for me." The girl frowned.

"You want to go home?" Sosuke asked.

"Yes." The girl looked as if she was about to cry.

"I still have some time before school. I'll help you get home without a problem.

"Are you sure." She asked him and he nodded. "Arigatou." The girl bowed.

After a few minutes, Sosuke was back to walking towards school. He dropped off the girl and she gave him a small little lunch as a thank you gift. He sighed as he thought about the girl. She ran away from home because she didn't want to follow her rules. She had to find out the hard way that the outside world was cruel.

He thought about what Tsubasa said to him. If he was going to live with Tsubasa, he had to follow the rules set by him. He didn't like it, but it seemed better than staying out on the streets. He continued walking until he got to a street corner. He felt like he was being followed. Instead of going the regular way to school, he decided to take a shortcut through a construction site.

When he was out of sight, a monster walked into the middle of the site. He turned around everywhere, trying to find his target. Suddenly, he was hit with a blast. He turned around to see Kemono Black sitting on top one of the structures.

"Are you really following me?" Black said as he tapped his blaster against his helmet.

The monster didn't answer but instead let off a small grumble.

"Still aren't going to talk. That's it, you officially are classified as a non talker. Don't worry though, I'll still give you points for your persistence." Black said as he stood up and he shot four more bullets.

The monster was hit by only two as it blocked the other two. He was barely left scratched. Black didn't waste time as he jumped off the structure and hit the monster with five more blasts. The monster dodged them and began to charge towards Black. Black, however, saw this coming. As soon as he landed, he pulled out his Raiku Saber and he slashed the oncoming monster, catching him by surprise.

Black moved his finger up the edge of the blade, taking off any dirt that had collected on to it. He proceeded to attack the monster. He slashed the monster left and I'm right. He continued his struggle with the monster. The monster was clearly too much for him to handle alone. It was bigger than him. The monster hit him with the back of his hand. He was going to get closer until he was shot by four blasts. Black looked behind him and saw Blue standing there.

"Sosuke! You should have called right away. If I wasn't in the neighborhood than I probably would have come late." Blue said to Black as he helped him up.

"Whatever. You are here now. Let's go!" Black said as he charged.

"When am I ever going to understand you?" Blue asked himself as he followed.

They came close to the monster and they began to attack. The worked together in perfect sync. Black attacked first while Blue would attack second. Black slashed from the bottom while Blue slashed from the top. Black jumped into the air and came down slashing. They both pulled out Kemono Batteries and put them into the sabers. Black's saber was surrounded in black energy while Blue's was surrounded in blue energy.

They attacked again sending energy surging through the monster. Sparks flew off the monster as he stepped back. Black and Blue we're going to attack again until their swords were caught by something. When they looked over, they saw puppets. These puppets were standing on their own and used their strings to keep Black and Blue from attacking. There were other puppets that started climbing Black and Blue.

The monster got closer as he made a sound. He sounded pleased. The monster was going to grab Black. Black then did a move that the monster didn't see coming. Black was able to use his strength and pulled his saber up and slashed the monster. The monster fell backwards. Black then slashed at all the puppets around and managed to free Blue. The puppets all lay there, lifeless. Black and Blue then turned their attention to the monster.

When Ito got back up, Black noticed something new coming out of his chest. Blue also took notice. It was some sort of skull thing. Black then put away his saber and got ready to charge. He kicked the dirt on the ground just like a bull. He got into position and then, he was off. He ran towards the monster and hit him straight on in the middle. The monster was sent into a machine as he sparked.

"Did you do it?" Blue asked, trying to find where the monster was.

"You bastards!" Black and Blue looked towards the destroyed machine in shock. The monster reappeared.

"It does talk." Sosuke said happily and sarcastically.

"I will kill you!" Ito took out one of his wooden planks. He ran towards the two rangers. Suddenly, the monster was shot again. Black and Blue turned around to see Yellow holding her blaster. Red and Pink were leaning against the pillars that held the structure up.

"Next time you are going to use your super speed with us, give us a warning." Red said as he made a vomiting gesture but kept himself from actually vomiting.

"I agree." Pink said holding her stomach.

"I'm sorry, but we needed to get out here fast." Yellow said as she ran to the two other rangers.

"Let's go!" Black said to them all as they all got in formation. The monster reappeared again.

"Furious Tiger!" Red punched three air and left his fists up in fighting position, "Kemono Red!"

"Killer Shark!" Blue out his right hand in the air and his left hand to his side, "Kemono Blue!"

"Raging Bull!" Black got into a charging bull position with both his hands sticking out forwards, "Kemono Black!"

"Fast Cheetah!" Yellow put a peace sign in front of her helmet with her right hand as her right hip stuck out, "Kemono Yellow!"

"Immortal Phoenix!" Pink made a wing position with her arms, "Kemono Pink!"

"The Animal Sentai of Justice!" Red yelled as they got ready to pose as a group, "Sutoraiku Sentai!" Red yelled again as they finished getting in their positions, "Kemonoranger!" They all yelled in unison.

"That was new." Black pointed out.

"Where did you get the idea for 'Animal Sentai of Justice'?" Blue asked.

"It just came to me. I have a lot of others too." Red said as he crossed his arms, impresses with himself.

"I'm killing you all." The monster said as he came running with his plank.

"Let's go!" Red yelled as they all ran and summoned their personal weapons. Blue and Black slid on their knees as they hit him from the bottom with their weapons. Yellow and Pink ran past him as they hit him from the top. Red had jumped up into the air and came rushing down, slashing the monster down the middle. He continued slashing until he felt like it was enough.

He jumped back and let the monster fall back as explosions escaped its body. Unfortunately for the team, the monster was still not dead. Red pulled out the Combination Battery and inserted it into his morpher then his sword. The weapons came together and filmed the Kemono Canon.

"Kemono Canon!" Red yelled as they all got into positions. Blue and Black held the canon from both sides while Yellow and Pink out their hands on Red's shoulders.

"Kemono Strike!" They all yelled in unison as they shot the canon, sending a big fireball towards the monster. It hit him head on.

"I'm down!" Ito yelled as he fell forwards and exploded. The others turned and posed as Red held up the canon. The explosion became bigger.

"We did it!" Black jumped up with joy.

-0-0-0-0-

"It's time for the beam again, Jiku-sama." Zaku said as he was bowing.

"I guess." Jiku said, a little annoyed.

"Don't waste your time Jiku-sama." Kasuto said.

"What did you say to him!" Zaku got up to confront Kasuto.

"It was my monster so I should be the one to make him grow. I have my ways of course." Kasuto said.

"Fine, do as you will." Jiku said as he got up and left.

"I'll be back soon." Kasuto said as he disappeared in a black fire.

"What the hell was that!" Zaku said as he was surprised by the fire.

-0-0-0-0-

Kasuto appeared on top of a building. He looked down at the construction site. He sighed as he brought around his sniper. He pulled out a big bullet and loaded it into his sniper. He aimed down towards the construction site.

"Let's make you big." He said as he saw the site of Ito's death through his scope.

He waited for the perfect time to fire. He felt the wind. When it was right, he shot the bullet. It flew out of the sniper and headed straight towards the monsters dead body. It pierced through the air perfectly. It hit its target on the spot.

The Kemonorangers turned to see what had happened. They don't know how but the monster began to grow. The monster was now as tall as the surrounding buildings.

"I am the puppet master!" Ito yelled as he revived.

"Great." Red said as he pulled out his Zord Kemono Battery.

Within minutes the rangers had managed to summon all their zords. They all got into the cockpits and prepared to fight. Red punched the gas as he made the Tiger Zord run towards the monster. The Tiger Zord jumped onto the top of the monster, scratching him from the top. The Shark Zord bit into the monsters legs. The Bull Zord hit the monster directly in the gut.

"That's it!" Ito yelled as he pulled out a wooden plank. With his strings, he caught the Shark and Bull zords. He was now in control of them. The Shark Zord immediately attacked the Tiger Zord. The Bull Zord went straight for the Cheetah Zord.

"What's happening?!" Red asked as he tried to drive the Tiger Zord away from the Shark Zord.

" I don't know! We don't have control!" Blue said as he tried to turn the steering wheel.

"You can't break my strings!" Ito laughed as he moved the plank.

"Let's test that!" Pink said as she moved the Phoenix Zord towards the monster. She came in like a fighter jet and hit the monster head on. The monster dropped the woolens plank which broke.

"Thanks Maya!" Blue thanked the Pink Kemono Ranger.

"Anytime!" Pink said from the inside of her cockpit as she saluted with two fingers.

"Ok let's combine!" Yellow said.

"Got it!" Red pulled out the combine Kemono Battery. Within seconds, the gattai was formed.

"Sutoraiku Gattai KemonoOh!" They all yelled as the big robot was formed.

"Strings!" Ito tried shooting out his strings towards the robot. He managed to capture the monster but he was all out of wooden planks.

"I got this!" Blue said as he pushed in a code into his console. The sharks fin on the robots left arm started living like a saw and cut through the string with ease. Pink had also activated the wings. They detached and helped with cutting the string. Te wings returned after that.

"Impossible!" Ito yelled as he stepped back.

"Let's go for the final strike!" Black said to Red.

"You got it!" Red said as he pulled out a battery.

"KemonoOh! Final Fire Strike!" They all yelled as the robot pulled out its sword, lifted it up and brought it down.

Ito was sent flying and exploded as he fell. The monster let out one roar as it was destroyed. The robot posed as the explosion got bigger.

"That's another win!" Yellow said happily.

Suddenly, the robot was shot with something and it started sparking.

"What's happening?!" Pink yelled.

"I don't know!" Red said as they all were transported out of the Megazords cockpit. The zords informed the Megazord and now lay on their sides, injured.

The rangers fell to the ground. The rangers held their arms and legs. They were hurt. Red then looked up and saw a wolf man.

"Who are you?!" Red didn't think twice about asking the question. He already had the feeling that this monster caused what had happened.

"I am Kasuto. I am here for you Kemono Red." Kasuto said as he clenched his fist in front of him.

Red don't hesitate as he ran towards Kasuto, ready to punch him with his fist. In a surprise, Kasuto grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him. He then threw Red back to the ground.

"We will have our battle soon enough! Prepare yourself Kemono Red. I will be your end." Kasuto said before he disappeared into the darkness of the parks trees.

"What the hell was that?!" Tsubasa asked as he demorphed. The others did the same.

"Kasuto." Kite whispered to himself.

"I don't know but he may become a powerful enemy done the line." Maya said to them. They all just stood their trying to think about what had happened.

-0-0-0-0-

"Sosuke!" Sosuke, who was on his way to school, turned to Tsubasa who ran up to him.

"What's up?" Sosuke asked him.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be changing the rules a bit. You still have to follow them though. Is that alright?" Tsubasa asked his little brother.

"Yea." Sosuke said as he smiled.

"Great. We'll go over them later, I have somewhere to be." Tsubasa said as he began to walk in a different direction.

"Where are you going?!" Sosuke yelled out to him.

"I found out where the zords are kept. It's some hanger deep in the jungle. I'm going to check it out. Be good in school!" Tsubasa yelled back as he began to run again.

"Guess I'll see it later then." Sosuke said as he began walking to school.

-0-0-0-0-

At night, Kite slept on the couch as usual. Unfortunately he was turning like usual. He was having a dream. His brain hadn't identified it as a good or bad dream yet so he remained calm.

In a room, with red, white, and black walls on all sides, Kite walked around. He looked around trying to determine where he was. He walked around the room which was actually pretty big. He coundlt find an exit at all. He was about to call out to someone until he heard something.

"You should ask out that girl, she's really cute." Kite turned around to see someone leaning against a table with one foot on a chair.

"Who are you?" Kite asked as he pulled out his Raiku Saber from out of nowhere. He pointed it towards the man. The man was in a ranger suit if some kind. His suit was red and black. In the main body, the suit was red with a black section going down the middle. The bottom of the suit was black with black boots. The boots had red collars. His gloves were red and had black glove collars. He had a black belt with a silver buckle. He had a red cape and a black collar. His helmet was black and a red visor that looked like a top hat. He had a sort of V symbol on the left side of his chest.

"Me? I'm Luipn Red." The man pointed at himself with his thumb.

"Lupinranger!" Kite turned to see another man in a different suit. The suit was red and white. The main suit was white while it had red markings near the middle. Ok his stomach was another red marking that went under his belt buckle. His buckle was silver. He had what looked to be a red tie in the middle of his chest. The bottom of the suit was red and had white boot collars. His gloves were white and he had red glove collars. He also had red shoulder pads. His helmet was red and had a black visor that looked like a police hat. It had what looked to be a sheriffs badge on the top. He also had a that same symbol on the left side of his chest. He was clearly a cop.

"Who are you?" Kite pointed his sword towards the other man.

"I am Patren 1gou." The man said as he made one with his finger.

"Ah! Police man." Lupin Red saluted with two fingers.

"Put your hands up." Patren 1gou pulled out his VS Changer and pointed it towards Lupin Red.

"Guys don't fight!" They all turned to see a third man. This man also had a red suit. His suit had what looked like some sort of lighting bolt. It was black in color with a white outline. On the left side of that bolt, the suit was silver. On the right side of the bolt, the suit was red and that went throught the rest of the suit. He had golden collars on his gloves and boots. His belt was silver and he had a golden belt buckle. His morpher was on his left wrist. His helmet looked to resemble a T-Rex. The main helmet was red while what looked to be a t-rex's face was all silver with blue eyes. The visor is black and had silver markings going through it making it look like a knights helmet. He carried a sword in his left holster. It was silver and seemed to have a dinosaur near the handle.

"Who are you?" Kite was scared now.

"I am Ryusoul Red. The Knight of Valor." The new man said.

"How many of you are there?!" Kite backed up to the wall.

"There's a lot of us. We are Red Sentai, just like you." Ryusoul Red explained to him.

"Red Sentai?" Kite put down his sword.

"Talk about lucky!" Another man appeared. The mans suit was also red. He had silver collars all over his suit, from his legs up, he had white gloves and had his Morpher on his left wrist. He had a chest plate was black on the bottom and had silver in the top. The chest plate also had a red star on it that had a circle in the middle of it. His helmet was red and had a black visor that looked to be of a lion.

"Why are you so loud." Patren 1gou asked.

"Said the loud cop." Lupin Red said.

"I am Shishi Red! The luckiest guy in the universe!" The man said as he first bumped the air.

"Luckiest guy in the universe?" Kite asked.

"Yup!" Shishi Red said.

"Nice to meet you." Kite turned to another man. This man had a red suit. He had white gloves and boots with black markings on the collars. He had a huge black eagle motif in the middle of his suit. His helmet looked like an eagles head. It had a yellow beak going over the silver mouthpiece and green eyes. The visor was black in color.

"You are?" Kite asked.

"I am Zyuoh Eagle!" He said as an eagle sound played in the background.

"I'm fired up!" Another man in a red suit appeared. This mans suit was red and looked like a ninja suit. It had a cool shuriken design going through the middle of the suit like a sash. His boots are white with red collars. His gloves were black. His sleeves were black as well. He had a gold belt with one shuriken on each side. His helmet was red with a visor that looked like a shuriken. One part was silver while the rest was black.

"A Ninja?" Kite asked.

"I'm Akaninger!" The man introduced himself.

"Why is it so cramped in here." Kite turned a another man. This man had a red suit with white boots and gloves. He had a silver belt with a belt buckle. I'm the middle of the suit was what looked to be a railway symbol of some kind that was black and white. There was a number 1 inside of the symbol. Hold helmet looked like a train. His visor was black with something that looked like railway tracks. There was also a number 1 on the helmet. He had his morpher on his left wrist.

"It is cramped." Kite acknowledged. The room then grew in size.

"Anyways, I'm ToQ 1gou." The man said putting up one finger.

"It's about to get wild." Another red suites man appeared. The suit had white gloves and had a silver belt buckle with a belt buckle. In the middle of the suit was what looked like a dinosaurs face. The teeth were yellow with a red T-Rex head on one of the teeth. There was a silver shoulder piece on his left shoulder. His helmet looked like a T-Rex with green eyes on each side of the helmet. The mouthpiece was silver while the visor was black with yellow teeth marks going around the visor.

"Another dinosaur?" Kite was getting confused. So much people were appearing.

"I'm Kyoryu Red. Nice to meet you." He held his hand out.

"Mission Start!" Kite looked at another man with a confused look. The man, dressed in red and black, had a leather suit. His boots were red while his bottoms were black. The collar of the boot is black. The main part of the suit looked like a letter jacket with a silver zipper. It also had silver on its sides. It had black straps with a sort of walkie talkie that had a symbol with a GB. His helmet looked like a cheetah with a silver mouth piece and a red visor that looked like glasses. He had his Morpher on his left wrist.

"A..." Kite started.

"Red Buster." The man said.

"To many introductions." A man pushed Kite out of the way. This man also had a red and black suit. He looked like a pirate. He had red boots with silver collars. He had a black body suit with a red collared jacket that had gold markings. He had white gloves with silver collars. He had a golden belt. He had a symbol on the middle of his chest that looked like a skull and crossbones but instead of crossbones, it was swords and the skull looked different. His helmet was red with a black visor. It had a pirate look to it. He had the same symbol he had in his chest, on the top of his helmet.

"Rude much?" Kite turned to the man.

"Don't fight." Another man in red appeared. This one had red boots with black collars. The bottom of his suit was white while the top was red and looked like a sort of jacket. He had a symbol on his chest that Kite couldn't recognize. He had white gloves with black collars. He had a silver belt with a gold buckle. He had a blaster in his right holster and his Morpher on his left side. His helmet was red with what looked like black dragons on the sides. The mouthpiece was silver with a black visor. There was another symbol on the top of the helmet.

"Why not." Kite said as he looked at the new guy.

"It's not nice. I'm Gosei Red." He held his hand out.

"Who's he?" Kite asked about the pirate man.

"Gokai Red." The man answered for himself.

"This is ridiculous. Why are we here?" Another man, sitting, said. This mans suit had red boots and black bottoms. He had white gloves. The top of the suit was red black lines going down, one stopping as it met the other. He had a crest on the left of his chest. He had a golden belt with his sword in his left holster. He also had what looked like a phone on his right holster. His helmet was red with a black visor that, Kite could recognize looked like the kanji for fire.

"I recognize that symbol." Kite studied the symbol on the mans chest.

"I'm Shinken Red." The man said.

"Mach Full Force!" Another man screamed happily. This mans suit was also red. He had red boots and what looked to be black tires as collars. He had a black belt with a silver belt buckle. They had what looked to be silver seat belts connected to the buckle. He had white gloves with black fire collars. He had a number one in the middle of his suit with wings coming out of the one. His helmet looked to have a birds face. Possibly a condor. The eyes looked like car lights. He had a symbol on his helmet. His visor looked like a triangle, it was black in color. He had what looked like black tires on the side of his helmet.

"Huh?" Kite was now frustrated with the reds in the room that had gotten even bigger.

"I'm Go-On Red!" The man said as he flipped a coin.

"Waki Waki!" Kite turned to another man yet again. This mans suit was all red with black markings. He looked like he was based off a tiger just like himself. He had what looked like red sneakers or something like that. He had what could be his Morpher on his hands. He also had a symbol on the middle of his chest that looked like a claw. His helmet was red and had three small stripes on the top of the helmet. His visor was black and also had a glasses look to them.

"Waki Waki?" Kite asked.

"I'm Geki Red!" The man said as he jumped into the air.

"Is it time for adventure?" Another man sat down. This mans suit was red on the sides and white down the middle. He had a silver belt. He had red boots with silver collars. He had silver pads on his shoulders. Had red gloves with silver collars. He also had some sort of blaster on his belt. His helmet was red with a black visor. The mouthpiece was silver with what looked like headlights on top of the visor.

"Adventure?" Kite was surprised.

"Of course! I love adventures. I'm Bouken Red." The man introduced himself.

"MagiRed. At your service." Another man appeared. His suit had red boots with black collars and red gloves with black collars. He had what looked like an M that went through the whole suit. He had a red cape as well. His helmet was red and his visor was black and shaped like a phoenix. He also had a gold belt with a buckle that looked like an M.

"Magic, I guess." Kite shrugged.

"It's time for justice to prevail." A man appeared to Kites side. This mans suit had red boots with silver collars. He had white gloves with silver cuffs as well. He had a silver belt with a buckle that looked like they held handcuffs and had the letters "SPD". He had a badge on the right side of his chest that also had the letters of "SPD". The left side of his suit had what looked like a number one and was black after the outline that made the number. His suit was red with a black visor with a silver mouthpiece. He also had a black marking that represented his number. He had a crest on his helmet that looked like a dog and had the word "Police" on it. It also had what looked like sirens on the sides of his helmet.

"Another cop, I presume." Kite was getting tired of meeting so many new people.

"Yes! I'm Deka Red!" The man yelled out.

"Don't worry there's only two of us now." Two other men appeared. The first ones suit had red boots with golden collars. He had red gloves with golden collars. He had white markings throughout the sides of his suit. He had a gold belt with a silver buckle. He had a blaster on the side of his blaster. He had a symbol on his chest that looked like a T-Rexs foot. He had his Morpher on his left wrist. His helmet looked like a T-Rex. The eyes were black on the top of the helmet. The visor looked like a T-Rexs mouth and was black in color.

"That's true." The other man stepped up. His suit had red boots with black collars and golden rectangles. He had white gloves with golden wristbands. He had a black belt with a golden rectangular buckle. He had a symbol in the middle of his suit. His sleeves were silver in color. He carried a sword on his back. His helmet was red with a black visor and gold around the visor. There was also a golden engraving of a hawk on top of the visor.

"I'm Aba Red!" The first man said.

"I'm Hurricane Red!" The second man said as he moved his finger across his helmet.

"Ok! So many people!" Kite yelled out. "Now that I think about it, I do know you all. You are all members of Super Sentai. I must have been confused in here because I'm tired and I coundlt recognize any of you."

"You got it!" Hurricane Red said to him.

"So why are you all here?" Kite asked.

"We are just here to help." Deka Red spoke.

"Help me?" Kite was confused again.

"You are the new Red, so we will help you fight off the new threats to earth by giving you advice. And if you ever want someone to talk to then we will be here. Got it now." Ryusoul Red was the one to explain.

"So you are all here to help?" Kite asked.

"Correct!" Shishi Red said.

"Ok, let's get started." Aba Red said.

"Where do we start?" Kite asked the one final question.

"We start by teaching you about us and your teams Super Sentai predecessors. You will learn about every Sentai team in existence. Got it?" Hurricane Red spoke again.

"Got it! Well what are we waiting for!" Kite said excitedly

"I'm fired up!" Akaninger yelled out.

"Me too!!" Kite said as he threw his fist up into the air.

——————————————————————————

A/N: There's chapter 3 of the Sentai series. Sorry again for the long descriptions at the end there. I just wanted to make sure that I could describe all the Rangers so that you can all remember what they somewhat look like. Thanks for supporting this story and I hope to see you guys read the next chapter.

Once again, Thank You, or Arigatou!


	4. Attack of the Shapes

A/N: What's up guys. Here's chapter 4z this chapter may be short similar to chapter 4 of Animal Strike. Trust me. Things will get amazing by chapter 8 for both series. I know it's still far away but it's always exciting to wait for a new chapter to come out. Anyways here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai, it is owned by Toei. I only take ownership of my own characters and ideas.)

Chapter 4: Attack of the Shapes

"So you are telling me, that you guys just live up here in my mind?" Kite was having the most confusing dream of his life.

"Yes. We have been saying that for a while now." Lupin Red sat back in his chair.

"Shut up Phantom Thief." Patren 1gou said to the red thief ranger.

"We are here to help you Kite." Ryusoul Red stepped up.

"We represent different personalities and different traits. You are all of us combined." Gosei Red spoke up.

"Bonus, you have a hot sister." Lupin Red spoke again.

"Shut up!" Patren 1gou said once again.

"Agreed." Gokai Red said.

"Thank you." Patren 1gou said.

"I was talking about the hot sister." Gokai Red assured.

"Ok enough about his hot sister." Deka Red said to them.

"We will be teaching you a lot of our own methods. It'll help you become a better ranger." Hurricane Red said to him.

"A better ranger?" Kite asked.

"Yea. We will show you the way." Magi Red said to him.

"It's going to be one of the greatest adventures ever." Bouken Red stated as he lifted his hand up.

"It's going to be super Waki Waki." Geki Red said as he got up from his seat.

"Hold up, let me just flip the coin and see if this will work." Go-On Red said as he pulled out his lucky coin. He flipped it up.

"It's going to work." Shinken Red took the coin while it went up.

"Hey! Give me my coin back." Go-On Red fought for his coin.

"Forget that right now. We need to focus on Kite and his team." Red Buster said.

"That's true." Kyoryu Red said as he yawned.

"Let's start then. First you must have a powerful imagination!" ToQ 1gou yelled out as he pointed to the sky.

"No, first you need to be fired up!" Akaninger said.

"You have to have strong Dino Guts. That's what will help you." Aba Red said to Kite.

"First, you have to have luck. Talk about Lucky!" ShiShi Red yelled as he said his catchphrase.

The reds then started fighting. Kite was hearing all of them say what he needed and he felt a huge headache. He put his hands to his head.

"Stop it!" He yelled and everyone stopped.

"He's right. You guys need to stop it!" Zyuoh Eagle said to the other reds in the room.

"If you guys are stuck in my head then I'm sure we will have plenty of time to have talks about different techniques." Kite told them all.

"That's true." Ryusoul Red said.

"Good. Now we will have a sort of system in order to see who will talk. We need to make rules in order to keep the order in my mind." Kite declared.

"Agreed." Zyuoh Eagle lifted his hand up.

"Wonderful. Now first order of business. Do I have to call you all by your ranger name or can I call you by your identity?" Kite asked.

"I hope you realize that we are just in your mind." Lupin Red whispered over to him.

"I know, but I just want to know if we are calling eachother by our ranger names. That's all." Kite said.

"I think that's a good idea for now." Gosei Red said.

"See. One rule down. A lot more to go." Kite said.

"So how are we really going to do this?" Deka Red whispered over to Aba Red.

"We exist to help him. He and his team won't be enough for what's to come in the future." Aba Red respondes.

"Yea and besides, this will help him beat Jiku and his army." Hurricane Red said.

"Let's just focus on teaching him everything." Magi Red said.

"We just have to have control or we could end up messing his mind up." Bouken Red mentioned.

"Another thing we have to set up is behavior. I don't want anyone talking about my sister or about Maya in a sexual way. Got it." Kite stated.

"As long as you don't talk about Tsukasa." Lupin Red whispered.

"Yea. Miu is off limits." Go-On Red turned and said to himself.

"Mako should not be mentioned." Shinken Red whispered.

"Don't talk about Yoko and I'm good." Red Buster said to himself.

"Leave Ahim out of this and you got a deal." Gokai Red whispered very carefully.

"Eri should not be mentioned." Gosei Red said.

"Sela should be left alone." Zyuoh Eagle turned.

"Anyone else have anyone that is 'off limits' or should not be mentioned." Kite said to all the ones who spoke along with the ones that he knew were thinking to themselves about girls.

"Nope. Not at all." Akaninger said in a fast tone.

"Are you sure that you aren't just figments of my imagination?" Kite asked as he stared at all of them, a confused look on his face.

"Yes we are sure." Deka Red said.

"Next." Kyoryu Red said as he thought about Amy.

"Next is you guys can't go out of control and treat me like some sort of test subject. I want to accept you help and I don't need to be pushed." Kite said to them all.

"Deal." Ryusoul Red said.

"That's all the time we have. You are going to wake up soon. See ya later." Akaninger said as Kite lost sight of everyone.

-0-0-0-0-

Kite woke up and turned around. He was back in his house. Back in his bed. He sighed of relief. He moved the blankets over and moved to the bathroom. He did his business and then proceeded to take a shower. He brushed his teeth. He changed his clothes and was now in his uniform. His sister had already gone to school and left him breakfast to eat. He ate it happily.

"That was a weird dream." Kite said as he ate, recalling the dream he had.

Kite continued munching on his breakfast, clearly a breakfast that Tsubasa taught her. Kite then heard a knock on the door. He shoved off the dream and said it was just a dream. Especially considering that they all started talking about girls. Kite opened the door and found Maya standing at the porch.

"Oh, what's up Maya." Kite said to her.

"Hi Kite." Maya responded.

"Come in." Kite opened the door wider and moved to the side to let Maya get in. She walked into his apartment and sat on at the dining table.

"You eating Tsubasa's breakfast?" Maya took note of the English style breakfast.

"Madoka made it for me. Tsubasa's been teaching her some new recipes." Kite said as he sat back down in his chair.

"Cool." Maya said as she played with her fingers. Kite then heard a voice calling him.

"Ask her out." The voice of Lupin Red was what he heard in his ears.

"No!" Kite said outloud. Maya looked at him.

"No what?" Maya asked him.

"No... way, my sister is the best cook ever." Kite said something that even he couldn't make sense of. Maya looked at him confused but then gave him a huge smile.

"Well I came to talk to you about something." Maya sat up straight.

"Yea." Kite felt a blush coming on.

"I need you," Kite was ready to hear something he wanted to hear, only for his hopes to be slashed, "I was wondering if you could help my brother with school?" Maya finished her question.

Kite almost fell over, "You want me to help your brother with school?"

"Yea, Damian's been struggling with his history class. I thought that you could help since Madoka mentioned you know a lot about history." Maya let him know that Madoka was saying a lot about him, behind his back.

"Uh, Yea I am smart when it comes to history. I guess I can help him out." Kite smiled.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Maya got up and bowed.

"Don't worry about it." Kite continued to smile. "I would do anything for you." Kite whispered to himself.

"Nani?" Maya looked at him.

"Nothing." Kite said nervously.

"Ok." Maya said as she sat down again and took a piece of bacon.

"Nani!" Kite looked at her as she smiled even more.

-0-0-0-0-

"Here he is, Jiku-sama." Baishisu said as he entered the throne room.

"Oh Baishisu, where did you find this monster." Kasuto said as he turned to face him.

"I'm Kikagaku. I use my shapes to attack and trap anyone who gets in my way." The monster introduced himself. The monsters main body was a bunch of squares and rectangles while it's head was a square. He had circles for arms and triangles for legs. He had yellow eyes and a 'G' symbol on his back.

"Baishisu, what are his abilities?" Jiku asked his scientist.

"As you can see master, he is made up of different shapes. He can use these shapes to attack by creating questions that the humans won't be able to answer. Reaserch shows that humans tend to forget math after the leave high school, especially if they don't continue into college. With this ability, he can trap all the humans in his shapes." Baishisu explained in detail. He wanted to make sure everyone understood what his monster could do.

"Interesting." Kasuto said quietly.

"Is he going to succeed or is he just going to lose like the others?" Zaku said as he crossed his arms.

"Trust me. My abilities will come in real handy." Kikagaku said to them.

"You better hope so, or Jiku will destroy you!" Zaku said as he got closer.

"Zaku, stop being so mad. He will try his best just as he should." Kasuto said as he took a drink from a glass.

"Get to work immediately. The sooner you deploy, the more time you have to destroy the humans." Jiku said as he snarled.

"You got it sir. I will move out and destroy those humans with math." Kikagaku said as he walked out of the room.

"Did you give him any improvements?@ Zaku asked Baishisu.

"Yes, I have installed one of my newest prototypes into him. A robotic computer system that will give his equations a boost and make them harder in case a human does find an answer." Baishisu sounded proud of himself.

"Good. Make sure everything goes to plan or you will be punished." Jiku said as he put his hands together.

"I will make sure it happens." Kasuto got up and bowed.

"I think he was talking to Baishisu." Zaku said as he walked up to Kasuto.

"All if you make sure. It's good to have a triple check." Jiku smiled the devils smile. The others looked at him and felt intimidation.

"Yes sir!" They said in unison. Jiku returned to his normal, unhappy face as they all left.

"Everyone around me is weak. I need to become the perfect creature if I expect to take over the planet. Or destroy it. I don't know what I want to do." Jiku spoke out loud to himself.

-0-0-0-0-

"I don't know how to do this!" Sosuke yelled as he slammed his fist against the table.

"Sosuke, you need to understand the importance of geometry and you can't learn that if you don't learn how to do math." Tsubasa said as he flipped through a geometry book he had brought from America.

"This is ridiculous. When am I ever going to need angles in my life." Sosuke was saying.

"Math is needed in everything. Whether you are a cashier at a restaurant or a construction worker, math is needed." Tsubasa said as he stood up.

"Really?" Sosuke said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Cashiers need to be able to give back the right change and construction workers need to find the angles to make a building." Tsubasa began lecturing.

"Yea, well I'm not looking for careers in either of those fields." Sosuke scribbled in his notebook.

"It doesn't matter where you go or what you do. Math is everywhere. In fact, math can even be used when we are fighting Jiku's army." Tsubasa somehow peaked Sosuke's interest.

"How?" Sosuke finally looked up.

"Take my Shark Blades for example. When I'm using both of them, I need to find the perfect angles in order to hit the monsters perfectly and in order not to mess up." Tsubasa said as he pretended he was using his sabers.

"Angles?" Sosuke was confused.

"Yes, as I said before, angles are part of math. Mostly used in geometry as I learned in the states." Tsubasa said, looking over at his American math book.

"Look, math is stupid." Sosuke sat back in his chair.

"Math is not stupid." Tsubasa said picking up the Japanese math book. He opened it and flipped through it,

"Dude, can I leave." Sosuke felt the urge to just leave and forget about school for a bit. He had also made plans to go out with his friends.

"No. You came back from school early so I'm going to help you. I saw your grades and it's only a matter of time before the school calls and asks me to go meet with the principal." Tsubasa continued studying the book.

"Why doesn't Madoka have to do all this. She has failing grades too." Sosuke decided to try and bring all the attention to the yellow ranger. Unfortunately for him, it backfired.

"She is Kites younger sister. I have no say in how he treats her grades. I can help her only if she asks for it. That is all. Stop trying to bring my attention to someone else." Tsubasa pointed out.

"Kite is so easy on her and you are so hard on me. Sometimes I wish you were easy." Sosuke said.

"Why is that so important?" Tsubasa began to get frustrated. Then the phone rang. They both looked at the phone. Tsubasa moves over to it and answered it. "Hello?" Tsubasa said through the phone.

"Tsubasa?" Tsubasa heard the other voice and instantly recognized it.

"Okaasan!" Tsubasa said enthusiastically.

"How are you? How's Sosuke?" The Mizuchi brother's mother asked.

"I am good. Sosuke is good. I'm just teaching him about math." Tsubasa said. Sosuke made gestures to him trying to stop Tsubasa from talking about him.

"That's wonderful. Can I talk to Sosuke?" She asked him.

"Yea. Of course." Tsubasa calles Sosuke over. This caused Sosuke to roll his eyes but he made his way over to the phone.

"Hello?" Sosuke said.

"Hi Sosuke." Sosuke could hear his mother tear up.

"What's up mom. Why are you crying?" Sosuke said and Tsubasa gained a concerned look.

"I just miss you. That's all. How are you doing?" His mom asked him.

"I'm doing fine. Guess I'm growing up fast." Sosuke Gabe a chuckle and he heard his mom laugh through her tears.

Sosuke smiled. He continued talking and Tsubasa's concerned look went away. He stared at Sosuke and smiled. It had been almost a month without being with their mother. The only parent he ever grew up with while their father was in England. This was going to be a long year. Sosuke started to tear up as well as he continued talking.

-0-0-0-0-

"Nice to meet you." A nervous boy bowed before Kite. Kites face was still in shock and Maya tried to shake him out of it.

"Isn't he great?" Madoka said as she hugged the boy tightly.

"Madoka. Can I talk to you?" Maya pulled Madoka aside and left Kite paralyzed. The boy looked at him nervously and curiously.

"Yes Maya. What did you want to talk about?" Madoka asked as he played with her hair.

"Why are you 'dating' this boy?" Maya asked as nice as she could while putting air quotes around the word dating.

"I'm 'dating' him because I like him." Madoka copies Maya's gesture.

"Is that true?" Maya felt like something else was going on.

"Ok so maybe I am dating him to get on Kite's nerves. He hates nerd types. That's what Kiko is. Also this has to do with what he did a few days ago." Madoka said as she crossed her arms.

"Don't you think this is a little overboard." Maya said as she looked back.

"No, he ruined my ingredients and keeps doing it. If he is going to keep doing it, then I'm going to keep dating random boys just to get on his nerves." Madoka's face clearly showed her annoyed expression.

"Madoka," Maya was going to start until they heard Kite come back from wherever his mind went.

"You. She's dating you. No, I don't give permission." Kite said as he turned the boy around and began pushing him.

"Leave him alone." Madoka said as she got in the way.

"Move." Kite stared down his sister. She didn't back down and gave him a glare.

"What's this about dating? I'm just helping her with her math homework." The boy said as his voice trembled.

"Guys let's not do this here." Maya said as she tried to calm the situation down.

"Run! There's a monster!" A man creamed as he ran, dropping things out of his suitcase as he ran,

"Monster!" Kite, Maya, and Madoka all said in unison.

"Kiko, I'll meet with you later. Get out of here." Madoka said as they caught a glimpse of the monster. The boy didn't argue back and ran as fast as he could.

"Hello there. Do you happen to know what the angle of a rectangle is?" The monster asked a man who was on the ground.

"I don't know." The man cried.

"Wrong answer!" The monster said before he jumped back, laughing. Then the monsters chest glowed and in an instant the man was gone. "What a good day. Time to capture more civilians." The monster said as he looked around for any other human around. He continued until he was called out.

"Hey! Why don't you leave these people alone." Kite said as he arrived with Maya and Madoka behind him.

"Hmm, let's see. No!" The monster said before his legs glowed. He laughed maniacally as he formed a triangle in front of him and sent it flying towards Kite and the others. The managed to jump out of the way. The triangle exploded behind them as they fell to the ground.

"You know what to do guys!" Kite yelled out and the two girls got what he was saying,

"Kemono Striker!" They yelled in unison and inserted their batteries. They quickly put in their codes.

#001

#004

#005

"Henshin!" They launched their animal spirits. The heads of the tiger, cheetah and phoenix all circled back and formed the Rangers suits.

"Furious Tiger! Kemono Red!" Red yelled, posing as he did.

"Fast Cheetah! Kemono Yellow!" Yellow yelled, posing as she did.

"Immortal Phoenix! Kemono Pink!" Pink yelled, posing as she did,

"Interesting shapes." Kikagaku rubbed his chin.

"Did you just call us shapes?" Red said as he felt annoyance take over him.

"Yes I did." Kikagaku said as a triangle appeared in front of him again.

"You has to get mad at a small comment didn't you?" Pink said as she shook her head.

"I can see where I went wrong." Red said and then he was hit by the triangle which sent him into a car.

"Who's next?" The monster said viciously.

"Not me!" Yellow yelled as she pulled out her Raiku Saber and used her cheetah speed to get close. She slashed the monster as she past by.

"My turn." Pink said as she jumped into the air and activated her Phoenix Wings. She had her saber out and proceeded to fly towards the monster before hitting him and sending him to the ground.

The monster groaned as it got up and looked back to see that they were coming to attack him again. This time, the squares in the middle of his chest glowed and before anyone knew it, a square shaped shield appeared in front of him causing both Pink and Yellow to crash into it. The fell to the ground, pink ending up on top of yellow.

"Ha ha ha!" The monster fell totge ground on purpose as he laughed.

"What are you laughing at ugly!" Red said as the monster stopped laughing. The monster turned and saw Kemono Red coming at him with his saber.

"I'm laughing at you!" The monster yelled as another square appeared and he launched it towards Red. Red tried to stop but failed and crashed head on with the square.

"Ani!" Yellow yelled out as she got up alongside Pink.

"Now Red! What is the angle of side A of a triangle if you don't know what the other angles are?" The insterted out his hand up to his chin.

"That question makes no sense to me." Red said as he got up.

"Wrong answer." Kikagaku laughed evillay as the square near his neck glowed. In an instant Red faded away and was gone.

"Kite!" Pink yelled out.

"That's one down. Two to go." Kikagaku jumped with joy as he turned around.

"Let's go!" Pink said as she summoned her Phoenix Bow.

"If you insist." Yellow summoned her Cheetah Claws.

"Phoenix Strike!" Pink yelled as she pulled back and let go of her string, sending three arrows piercing through the air.

"Cheetah Strike!" Yellow yelled as she used her speed to get close to the monster so that she could slash him where it hurt.

"Ow! That hurt!" Kikagaku got back up from where he had fallen.

"There's more where that came from!" Yellow yelled as she prepared for another attack.

"Quick Yellow! Pop Quiz!" Kikagaku said as fast as he could.

"Huh?" Yellow said as she stopped.

"What is the angle of a triangle?" Kikagaku asked.

"I don't know." Yellow said.

"Wrong!" The monster laughed again as this time, Yellow fell into his trap. The square that glowed before, glowed again. In an instant Yellow was gone.

"Madoka!" Pink yelled as she held her Bow up, ready to attack.

"Your turn!" The monster said.

Suddenly he was shot right in the chest and was sent flying back. He got up holding his head. He tried to keep his balance and when he looked up he saw two other figures. Pink saw them as well. They were Kemono Blue and Kemono Black.

"Maya." Blue said as he ran up to her.

"I'm talking you down!" Black jumped towards the monster holding his axe.

"I'm outta here." The monster then disappeared in a fog of black smoke. Black hit the ground with his axe.

"Damn it!" Black said as he picked up his axe.

"What happened?" Blue asked Pink.

"The monster just asked them a question and they apparently didn't answer correctly. Then all of a sudden Kite and Madoka were transported away." Pink informed the two brothers.

"That doesn't sound good." Black said.

"We should come up with a plan to deal with this monster." Blue said.

"Right." Pink said to him.

"Well let me know if you guys find anything, I'm out." Black said as he ran off.

"Sosuke! Wait!" Blue said as he saw his brother disappear.

"Whatever will you do with him?" Pink crossed her arms.

"I don't know but I hope I can figure it out soon." Blue said scratching his helmet.

-0-0-0-0-

"Damn It!" Kite said as he stopped kicking the wall. He turned around and saw all the people in the room. He saw a man with glasses on, a woman, a child, and a school girl. He then looked next to him and saw Madoka sitting on the ground.

"You going to keep kicking the wall or are you going to sit down." Madoka said as she held her knees close to her chest.

"These people keep talking and I can't take it anymore. I need to find a way out of here." Kite said as he kicked the wall again.

"Don't you hear what they are saying." Madoka said to him.

"I'm no good at math." The child said.

"I can't find a job if I don't know anything about math." The man with the glasses said.

"I want to be good." The woman said.

"I want to pass my class but I just can't do these math problems." The school girl said.

"I get it. They all have problems with math. I personally hate math." Kite said as he said down next to Madoka.

"I hate all of it." Madoka buried her face into her knees.

"What?" Kite had a concerned look on his face.

"I miss okaasan." Madoka finally said to him.

"Of course you do. We both do. Mom has been gone for a long time now. Why is this coming up now?" Kite turned to his sister.

"It's because I'm struggling in school. That's why I got Kiko to help me. He's no boyfriend. He's just a regular friend. I asked him for some help so that I could take retake my math exam." Madoka said to him.

"I still don't get what this has to do with okaasan." Kite said to her.

"She used to always help me with my homework. No matter what, she would take the time to help me. She was smart." Madoka tried to hold her tears back.

"Okaasan was smart. Why do you think Tosan fell in love with her. She wasn't just looks you know." Kite chuckled. He remembered the story that his dad always told him. The story of how he had met Kites mother.

"That's my point. She's not here anymore so I can't ask anyone for help anymore." Madoka let her tears flow down her cheeks.

"I'm here. Why don't you ask me for help?" Kite said as he looked at her sad face.

"You said it yourself. You hate math." Madoka wiped the tears away but more just replaced them.

"That's true but there is other stuff that I'm great at. Besides, we have good friends now. I'm pretty sure that Tsubasa and Maya wouldn't mind helping you." Kite put his hands on his sisters shoulders.

"You really think so." Madoka looked up with her tear filled eyes.

"Of course. And I'm here for you. Always. So stop crying." Kite gave her a smile as he wiped away her tears and moved a lock of her hair back into place, behind her ear.

"Arigatou, Ani." Madoka have her brother a hug. Kite laughed as he hugged her back. The people around them continued to say the same thing over and over again.

"Guess our little talk didn't bother them at all." Kite sat up and laughed.

"I guess not." Madoka laughed.

"What do you think we should do?" Kite out his hands on his knees.

"I say we try to bring their spirits up. Maybe if they are happy, then their happiness can damage this place." Madoka stood up.

"Where'd you get that idea?" Kite stood you as well.

"I saw it on TV once. Now let's get going!" Madoka said with enthusiasm.

"Yea." Kite said holding his fist up high.

In Kites head, Ryusoul Red looked through what seemed to be some sort of screen. Maybe more of a thought bubble like object. He saw everything that went on.

"I knew you could do it." He said as he nodded and continued viewing.

-0-0-0-0-

"I did it! I did it!" Kikagaku danced around the room.

"You haven't done anything!" Zaku yelled at him.

"Of course I did. I trapped humans in this here box." The monster pointed to the square near his neck.

"What do you mean?" Kasuto said. Zaku took note in the change of tone in his voice. It seemed, darker. Similar to the first time they met. He had wondered why his tone changed after Jiku let him help.

"By testing these humans on their math skills, specifically geometry, I can trap them in here. If they get the answers to my questions wrong, they end up in here. Then they are sent into a pot of despair, powering me up and allowing Baishisu here to use sadness as an energy source." Kikagaku finished his explanation by putting his hands out and shaking his hands making it look like a dazzling display.

"Hmm, not bad." Kasuto said.

"Looks like we won't have to help you as we were instructed to do. Make sure you don't mess up." Zaku said as he walked by on his way out of the room.

"Will do... ow." The monster said as he put his hands up to his neck.

"What's happening?" Zaku returned.

"It seems that someone is cheered up and is ready to help others cheer up." Kikagaku said as he put his hands down.

"We'll go gather more humans and make sure that no one escapes." Zaku left the room, frustrated.

"Don't mess up." Kasuto said as he also exited the room.

"Your life is on the line." Baishisu said as he continued working on his computer.

"I'll go gather more humans." Kikagaku left and began to prepare a new plan.

-0-0-0-0-

"Ok, so if I'm right. Hitting the monster in this location will hurt him the most." Tsubasa studied an image of the monster. He sat on a bench with Maya next to him. Sosuke leaned against a tree and kept his eyes closed.

"Are we sure that it works like that?" Maya was trying to comprehend the situation.

"It better because I'm risking my life." Sosuke said, keeping his eyes closed as he did.

"Shut up. You just have to answer one question correctly." Tsubasa said as he looked up at him.

"Did I hear questions?!" Kikagaku appeared suddenly in front of them. Then he was shot back.

"How did I know he would show up." Sosuke said as he got up from his spot.

"Because an idiot. He came here because it's a university campus." Maya was the one to talk.

"Let's go." Tsubasa said as they all transformed.

"Kemono Blue!" Blue posed.

"Kemono Black!" Black posed.

"Kemono Pink!" Pink posed.

"Ugh! Ryaku!" The monster yelled and the distorted monsters appeared. The monsters made their way towards the rangers and the fight began.

"We got to stop him here and now." Blue said as he grabbed one of the monsters, pushed him back a bit and slashed him.

"He's an idiot. He came here so easily. I'm pretty sure we can finish him off." Black slashed monsters in front of him and behind him.

"I wonder how Kite and Madoka are doing in there." Pink said as she hit a couple of monsters.

"Your friends will soon die. After all their despair is stolen that is." Kikagaku said as he began laughing. He immediately stopped laughing when he started feeling pain again.

Meanwhile, inside the square, Kite and Madoka tried to cheer the people up. The went to each one of them and tried to bring up their spirits.

"Cmon. Get up and think about all the fun stuff you get to do when you aren't in school." Madoka tried to cheer up the child.

"Come on man. So you don't know math. That's why you take the time to learn it. I'm sure you can do it." Kite talked to the man.

"Can I play with my ball on the park after school?" The boy asked Madoka.

"Of course you can. I'll even play with you if you want." Madoka have the big a big smile and the boy smiled back and nodded.

"You mean I can learn math before I get a job?" The man asked Kite.

"Of course you can. There's no law saying you can't." Kite have the man a thumbs up. The man smiled and jumped up in joy.

"And you ms, you can be good. No matter what, always keep your head up high." Madoka told the woman.

"Yes. You are right. I shouldn't let anything bring me down. Right?" The woman said.

"That's right." Madoka spun around and gave a thumbs up.

"I'm sure you can pass your school exam." Kite moved to the school girl who sat in the corner.

"How did you know I have an exam?" The girl looked up to him.

"Just a feeling. I used to be the same way too. I'm sure you'll pass and make your parents proud." Kite said as she wiped away a tear from the girls cheek.

"You believe in me?" The girl looked at Kite straight in the eyes.

"I may not know you personally, but I believe that you have the smarts to pass." Kite gave her a thumbs up and a smile. She smiled back and jumped up to hug him.

"Arigatou! I'll make you proud. I'll also make my parents proud." The girl said. Kite then looked over at his sister who gave him a big smile.

Back out in the world, Blue noticed the monster in pain. He quickly hit the Ryaku on the head and he moved towards the monster. He jumped up into the air with his saber.

"I found it!" Blue yelled as he came down and stabbed the monster right in the square that glowed.

"No!" The monster yelled as a huge light blinded everyone. When the light was gone. The rangers looked at the monster and could see sparks flying from his chest. Balls of light escaped the monsters chest as they moved away. They landed on a sidewalk nearby and all the prisoners were now free.

"Mina! Get out of here!" Kite told the people who were behind him. They all nodded and made their escape.

"Let's go! Ani!" Madoka said as she pulled out her Kemono Battery. Kite nodded and they morphed. Their animal spirits flew forward and then circled back, forming their suits.

"Kemono Red!" Red posed.

"Kemono Yellow!" Yellow posed.

"Sutoraiku Sentai! Kemonoranger!" They all yelled in unison as they summoned their weapons.

"This isn't good." The monster said as he held his hand.

"Kite." Blue walked up to Red.

"What is it?" Red turned to Blue.

"Try using the Shark Battery in your Tiger Sword." Blue said as he held out one of his Shark Batteries.

"What? That can't work." Red said as he looked at Blue.

"Trust me. I looked through the data while studying the batteries. It can work but only for a short while. I can make them work for longer but I'll need to work on the weapons on my own time. Just trust me." Blue kept holding up his battery.

"Ok!" Red said after a brief moment of thinking. Red took the battery from Blue's hands. Red quickly activated it and inserted it into the Tiger Sword.

The Tiger Sword then glowed blue. The handle changed colors from red and black to blue and black. The golden symbol had changed from a tiger to a shark. Red looked at it in surprise. The others looked in awe.

"No way!" Red yelled.

"That's cool!" Yellow said as she kept staring.

"I gotta admit. That is pretty cool. You better get that system working fast Tsubasa." Black said as he put his arm on Blues shoulder.

"Talk About Lucky!" Red yelled out as he jumped onto the air.

"Lucky?" Pink stared in confusion.

In Reds mind, Shishi Red sat at a control panel. He was typing something in when Ryusoul Red and Deka Red appeared.

"What are you doing?" Deka Red asked.

"Looked he unlocked a cool mode or something." Shishi Red tried to defend his actions.

"Leave him alone and watch." Ryusoul Red said as he moved ShiShi Red out of the way.

Back in the world, Red pulled the sword up to his face and moved his fingers across the blade. Red then held the sword in front of him.

"Shark Sword!" Red yelled as he made a pose with the sword.

"This isn't looking good." The monster said.

"Killer Shark Water Strike!" Red yelled as the swords blade glowed blue and was enveloped in water. Red then ran towards the monster and hit him in the chest.

"That's it!" Blue yelled.

"Final Strike! Tiger Shark Water Fire Strike!" Red yelled as he pulled the sword up and brought it down. He sent a red and a blue energy towards the monster. The red energy formed into a spirit tiger while the blue energy transformed into a spirit shark. Both animal spirits attacked the monster and sent him flying.

"I guess I'm falling at a specific angle!" The rangers felt confused at this comment but they didn't care as the monster exploded in mid air.

"We did it." Red said as he moved his fingers across the sword again.

-0-0-0-0-

"Do it Baishisu!" Zaku yelled at the scientist.

"No need to tell. Jiku wouldn't like this." Baishisu said as he walked up to the throne.

"I don't care. We need to defeat them." Zaku yelled.

"Got it." Baishisu said as he pushed the red button.

Outside in the lake, a steel tower appeared. The red orb on top of it lit up and sent a beam towards the city.

-0-0-0-0-

"Time to teach the whole city about shapes!" Kikagaku yelled as he revived.

"You know what to do guys." Red said and they all summoned their zords.

The zords quickly attacked. The Tiger Zord hit the monster first. It was followed by the Cheetah Zord. Then the monster grabbed the Shark Zord by its top fin and sent it flying into the Bull Zord.

"Why is it always us?!" Black yelled as he tried to help the Bull Zord up.

"Maya, time for a ride!" Red yelled for his comrade in pink.

"Got it boss!" Pink yelled back as she made the Phoenix Zord pick up the Tiger Zord.

The Zord moved and dropped of the tiger on top of the monster. The Tiger Zord slashed the monster a dozen times before jumping off. The monster was left with little time as the Cheetah Zord attacked.

"Let's finish this!" Red yelled as he pulled out a battery.

The zords all came together and formed a giant robot. The rangers all met eachother in the cockpit and prepared for battle.

"KemonoOh!" The all yelled as they stood in front of the Kemonoranger logo.

"This isn't good. I'm still too weak even in this form. These shapes are too heavy!" The monster began to panic.

"This should be easy." Blue playfully punched Red.

"Let's hope." Red said as he punched the gas.

"KemonoOh! Final Fire Strike!" The giant robot pulled up its sword and brought it down sending its signature move towards the monster. It hit him head on.

"Math was used in that final attack! I'm proud of that!" The monster yelled as it fell forwards and blew up.

"Monster defeated!" Red said as he stretched.

-0-0-0-0-

"You idiots!" Jiku smacked Baishisu and Zaku.

"We are sorry, Jiku-sama." Zaku said.

"Idiots! I work with idiots!" Jiku left the room.

"Jiku-sama! Wait!" Zaku followed his master with Baishisu behind him.

Kasuto waited to make sure they all left. He quickly walked to a corner of the room and pulled out something. It was a picture. A human male, possibly in his early 20s, stood alongside a taller man, older by the looks of it, and a woman, who also seemed to possibly be in her late 30s. The woman carried a baby in her arms and the older man did as well. Standing in front of him, was a younger boy and a younger girl.

"Madoka." Kasuto whispered as he studied the photo. He remained in his spot and didn't move for the next few minutes.

-0-0-0-0-

"That all happened in that small square?" Sosuke asked as he walked in front of Kite and Madoka.

"Yup. It sure was fun helping those people out." Kite smiled.

"Oh, that reminds me. Tsubasa, can you help me with my homework?" Madoka asked the tall boy. He was caught off guard by this question.

"What about Kiko?" Maya asked her.

"I told him that I didn't need help anymore. And I found him a date in the process. It's so weird it's like they are meant for eachother." Madoka let out a giggle.

"That sounds wonderful." Maya smiled.

"Sure. I'll help you Madoka-Chan." Tsubasa had finally answered the question.

"Arigatou!" Madoka bowed.

"Yea. You and Sosuke will be enrolled in Tsubasa's after school tutoring club." Tsubasa gained a crazy look in his eye.

"Nani! Why do I have to be involved." Sosuke almost tripped.

"I will be teaching both of you. Let's get along!" Tsubasa stopped and bowed. Sosuke was in total shock but Madoka bowed back.

"Onee-San!" The group all turned to see a little boy coming towards them. The boy carried a ball.

"Oh it's the child from before." Madoka pointed out and ran towards the child.

"Want to play ball?" The boy held the ball up.

"I would love too." Madoka let the boy direct her to a spot and he moved to another. Together they threw the ball at eachother. They played catch.

"That's interesting." Sosuke squinted his eyes as he saw them play.

"Senpai!" They group then turned to see a school girl running towards them. She stopped in front of Kite.

"Oh it's you from before." Kite recognized her.

"My names Yoko. And I just wanted to let you know that I passed my exam. I wanted to let you know first." The girl smiled and blushed.

"That's great to hear! I'm proud of you." Kite said to her. The girl blushed even more. Tsubasa took notice and his eyes widened. Maya also took notice and didn't know what to do.

"Oh. Arigatou, Sempai!" The girl then hugged Kite tightly. Non-existent hearts appeared around them. Kite hugged back but he was totally unaware that this girl might or might not have a little crush on him.

"He's going to be oblivious to a lot of things huh?" Tsubasa asked.

"That's for sure." Maya said.

"What's going on!" Sosuke didnt notice what had happened and he was now in total shock as he fell over.

"Sosuke!" Tsubasa went to his brothers side and tried to shake him awake.

In Kite's head, the other reds were celebrating.

"This is going to be a fun ride." Lupin Red said and the others agreed.

——————————————————————————

A/N: There's chapter 4. I'm loving how both seires are going right now and I can't wait to write more. Thank you guys for supporting me and I hope to get more out as soon as I can.

Also, how many words is a typical chapter to you guys. Let me know.

Arigatou!


	5. Smells of Hazard

A/N: Here is Chapter 5 of Kemonoranger. Hope you guys have been enjoying so far. I know I've had a blast with these characters. Get ready for some more cool content. This chapter may be small again. But as a reminder things are getting crazy by chapter 8. Let's get this show on the road.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai, it is owned by Toei. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

Chapter 5: Smells of Hazard

"Are you done yet, Tsubasa." Sosuke sat impatiently as Tsubasa worked on all the Morphers. Kite was arm wrestling with Madoka while Maya watched in awe. She was surprised that Madoka was so strong. Kite struggled and looked like he was about to give up.

"No, not yet. I have to be careful with this." Tsubasa continued work on his computer. He worked through loads of codes.

"What.. are you.. doing anyway?" Kite said as he struggled to keep his hand up. Madoka smiled, knowing she could heat her brother easily.

"I found out that our Morphers have secret functionality's just like our weapons. I proved this when I let you use my Shark Battery." Tsubasa connected all the Morphers to his computer.

"That sounds cool. Will that be of any help though?" Maya asked.

"Yes. Some of them are helpful like the voice function. A voice says the name of the battery that we are putting in. For example, pay attention." Tsubasa took his battery and inserted it into his morpher on the table.

"Shark!" The morpher voice said.

"It'll be helpful if one of us goes blind." Sosuke said as he crossed his arms.

"That's a good point. Which is why it's good that we have this." Tsubasa continued working on his computer.

"I wasn't helping." Sosuke leaned his head back against the chair.

"So what other stuff can the morphers do?" Maya asked.

"I don't know too much, which is why I'm grateful that you are letting me do this." Tsubasa told them as he shocked himself while connecting another wire.

"Well, are you almost done yet, Tsubasa?" Maya asked.

"Yes, I should be close to done but there will be future updates, I can assure that." Tsubasa said with confidence.

"Do you have something to do later?" Madoka asked while still pushing against Kite's hand.

"I have a couple of friends that have come back to Japan. They want to meet up with me this afternoon. That is why I suggested to Tsubasa that we do this early in the morning." Maya smiled.

"That sounds great, Maya. Your old friends have comeback and you want to meet them. It all sounds wonderful." Madoka also smiled.

"Sometimes.. What you.. say doesn't make sense!" Kite kept trying to push back.

"Don't be such an idiot." Madoka said and with that she decided to finish it. She slammed his hand against the table hard enough to cause a loud noise that echoed through the house.

"OW!!!" Kite held his hand. His hand was now as red as his suit.

"I guess that's why you don't pick fights with Madoka." Sosuke was looking at Kite as he held his hand and he teared up.

"Madoka-Chan, no need to hurt your own brother, even if he sometimes does deserve it." Tsubasa continued working and didn't bother to look up.

"You are taking her side!" Kite yelled as he slammed his bad hand against the table. He held it again, crying in pain.

"I'm going to get ice." Maya got up and went to the kitchen to look for some ice.

"It's in the corner of the freezer!" Tsubasa yelled to her so that she could find it easily.

"You see Sosuke. That's why Maya would make a great bride for my Ani." Madoka moved over to where Sosuke sat.

"Yea but your brother is oblivious. He can't see it when a girl likes him." Sosuke said closing his eyes.

"Baka." Madoka slapped Sosukes head which caused him to open his eyes.

"Why did you do that!" Sosuke rubber the back of his head.

"Madoka-Chan likes hitting. You made yourself an easy target." Tsubasa claimed without looking up once again.

"Why did you hit him?" Kite asked his sister.

"Because he's an idiot." Madoka smiled.

"Ok, I got the ice. Madoka, you really need to be careful with your strength. You could have damaged your brothers arm." Maya helped Kite by putting his hand on the table and putting the ice on his hand.

"Cold!" Kite yelled as he felt the cold ice bag touch his bare skin.

"See." Madoka nudged Sosuke.

"Ok, I guess they would make a great couple but what can we do about it." Sosuke looked at Madoka as if she had a plan.

"No, not yet." Madoka kept looking at the two. Sosuke almost fell off his chair.

"They are great together." Madoka and Sosuke turned to see Tsubasa who was now looking at the two young people.

For them, it did look like they were a perfect couple. Maya cared for Kite deeply, even if both of them didn't know it yet. At that moment, Kite and Maya entered a moment that people see in the movies. They ended up looking at eachother straight in the eyes. For a brief moment, time stood still. Maya felt her cheeks heat up. Kite felt his fire ignite. Then again, he does have power over the element of fire. Maya smiled and Kite smiled. They hadn't noticed, but their faces had gotten closer.

The other occupants of the room were looking at them. Madoka was squealing and digging her nails into Sosukes shoulders. Sosuke tried to get her off but was so far unsuccessful. Maya then noticed what was happening and backed up quickly. She let go of the ice and the ice fell into his lap. It hit him hard in his crotch and he put his hand down.

"Goumen-nasai!" Maya yelled as she took th ice pack that fell to the floor.

"Daijoubu." Kite reassured Maya.

"That went well." Sosuke tried to hide his laughter. He was then hit in the back of the head by Madoka. Tsubasa smiled and shook his head before returning to work. Kite tried to get up, but Maya kept insisting to help him and kept sitting him down on the chair.

-0-0-0-0-

Kasuto looked at the picture of a family. All the members were smiling. Kasuto looked at it with so much focus.

"Kite," Kasuto paused, "I promised. I will protect my family. And you Kite. You just wait."

"What are you doing?!" Zaku yelled as he entered the room.

"Nothing." Kasuto put the photo away and turned around.

"Good! We need a new plan." Zaku walked over.

"I think I have a great one. Do you have a way to contact outsiders?" Kasuto asked.

"Baishisu might. Why?" Zaku asked.

"I have many more monsters than just Ito waiting to be unleashed." Kasuto walked, the lab on his mind. Zaku followed.

"Hello Mina." Baishisu said as the other two monsters entered the room.

"Baishisu, get me a way to contact someone." Kasuto said.

"I have various ways. How do you want me to contact.." Baishisu was cut off by Kasuto's hand in his face.

"Just contact this number." Kasuto handed the scientist a piece of paper. Baishisu did as he was told and he pushed the number into his computer. In an instant, a beam came down into the lab.

From the beam, a monster came out. The monsters body resembled a hazmat suit. His face was green and his eyes were blue, his head was a roundish face. He had what looked to be horns coming out of his head. In the middle of his suit was a skull and bones along with a quarantine sign. His mouth was covered by a silver gas mask and he had needles in his arms that connected to his back.

"Welcome Saitai." Kasuto welcomed the monster.

"Where am I?" The monster, Saitai, looked around.

"You will be serving me in a good purpose. Get your poisons ready. You are going out." Kasuto said happily.

"If I get to cause some disaster, then count me in." Saitai said as he moved his arms up.

"Trust me. You will cause plenty disaster." Kasuto put his fingers to his chin, clearly pleased.

-0-0-0-0-

"So what was that?" Go-On Red nudged Kite in his side.

"Drop it." Kite sat in the same room from before. He was back in the same "dream" from before.

"That was funny to watch." Go-On Red said as he moved to sit opposite Kite.

"Shut up." Kite said as he closed his eyes.

"As much as we don't like to agree, he's right. That was hilarious." Shinken Red spoke. Kite felt like it was something unnatural. Shinken Red didn't seem like the type to say that kind of stuff.

"My misery isn't something that you guys should be laughing about." Kite stood up.

"Life is an adventure and an adventure is more fun with a partner." Bouken Red was looking to the ground.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kite turned to face the adventurer.

"I'm saying that you clearly like her and she clearly likes you. You two would make a perfect adventure team." Bouken Red turned to face him.

"Are you saying that..." Kite was cut off by a hand going up.

"I'm not suggesting anything. I'm just stating a fact." Bouken Red looked down again.

"Sometimes I feel like talking to you guys is like talking to myself." Kite saying down feeling lost.

"Maybe that's true. Maybe it isn't." Gokai Red spoke up.

"Moving on to other topics, why am I in here again?" Kite asked.

"Like we said, we are here to help you and your team." Hurricane Red turned from the wall he was staring at.

"How are you going to help?" Kite asked, still feeling lost.

"We are here to give you guys advice and maybe teach you a few of our skills." Deka Red said as he leaned against the wall.

"How, if I'm the only one that can see you guys. And I only see you in my dreams." Kite stood up.

"We can pass our message through you. You will be their biggest asset." Hurricane Red explained.

"Yea right." Kite didn't believe what he was saying.

"I swear it to you." Hurricane Red held out his hand.

Kite hesitated for a second. Then he shook hands with the wind ninja. When they finished shaking hands, the room began to shake. The other occupants in the room started looking around.

"Time to wake up." Go-On Red said as he fell off he chair.

In an instant, Kite opened his eyes and he was in a totally new area. He could see trees and he could see people walking by. He felt the wind hit his face. When he looked to his right, he saw the long haired girl staring at him. Maya shook him one more time.

"I'm awake." Kite sat up.

"Why did you fall asleep?" Maya asked him.

"I don't know." Kite said and it caused Maya to giggle.

"Sometimes you are funny." Maya said through her giggles.

"Aren't you supposed to be meeting with your friends?" Kite said as he yawned.

"Yea. We are meeting my friends. Remember, you said that you would come with me." Maya looked at him with her big smile. Kite felt weird but in a good kind of way.

"I did. Man I really was in deep sleep." Kite said as he adjusted himself.

"Did you not want to some?" Maya's smile quickly faded.

"No, I don't mean it in a bad way. Of course I would have come no matter what. I'm just saying things, you know." Kite assured Maya. Maya smiled and laughed again.

"You are silly." Maya said as she turned away.

"Maya!" Both of the turned you the sound of Maya's name being called. Maya's smile became bigger as she got up and ran over to two girls who called her.

"Miki! Aya!" Maya called out as she ran to them.

"Maya!" They yelled together. They hugged eachother as they met in the middle of the park.

"Miki, Aya. How have you guys been?" Maya asked her dear friends.

"We've been good. Traveling the world isn't all that bad." One of the girls said.

"Oh, before we continue, I want to introduce someone to you." Maya took her friends over to Kite, "This is Kite. He's one of my friends." The girls looked over at the boy who sat on the bench.

"Nice to meet you." Kite stood up and did a bow. He looked at both girls. One of them wore a light blue blouse with dark blue jeans on. She had on a pair of sneakers and she had her hair down. The other girl had her hair in a ponytail. She wore a red blouse and a black skirt. She had socks that went up to her knees and she wore white slip-on shoes.

"Hello, I'm Miki." The girl in the blue blouse said.

"And I'm Aya." The girl in the red blouse said.

"Nice to meet you." Both girls said as they bowed.

"So, What are we going to do today?" Maya asked her friends.

"Well the reason we came back to Japan immediately is because we've heard of all the air quality problems and how the people here are mistreating the environment." Miki said.

"Yea. We wanted to come back here and get our old club back together. Remember those times? We did a lot of things." Aya looked up remembering the good old days.

"Of course I remember. That sounds like a great plan." Maya smiled.

"Then we should get on that right away. We don't have time to waste." Miki grabbed Maya by her arm.

"Yes we will make a difference." Aya said.

"Good for you guys. I'll just stay out of the way and leave." Kite turned around and was about to leave but he was caught by the collar of his shirt.

"You are coming." Maya used her free arm to hold him and pull him as they all walked down the street.

"Ok ok. Stop pulling. You have strength like Madoka. Stop! STOP!" Kite yelled as he was being pulled. The girls just completely ignored him as they talked amongst themselves.

-0-0-0-0-

"Madoka! How long does it take for you to get ready!" Sosuke sat on the couch in the Tategami residence.

"Shut up and wait!" Madoka calles from her room.

"I'm tired of waiting!" Sosuke rolled his eyes.

Sosuke was already tired enough and now Madoka was dragging him along to go help with a school club thing. He had nothing better to do and said he would do it. That was before he found out that it was a "Eco-friendly" club. Now he was stuck and he wasn't going to just abandon Madoka.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Sosuke asked Madoka.

"There's some chips in the pantry." Madoka yelled out to him.

"Are you almost done?" Sosuke asked.

"NO!" Madoka yelled.

"I should have just stayed with Tsubasa." Sosuke got up and moved to the kitchen.

He began rummaging around the pantry. He moved over some bagged chips and boxed cookies. He moved his hand further down into cupboard to see if he could find anything in the back. That was when he hit a wall. He pulled his hand out and looked into the cupboard.

"It's really small, isn't it?" Sosuke asked himself.

He then pushed his hand in again and pushed it against the wall. He felt it move a little. He started getting confused but he continued until the little piece of wood that was the "wall" fell over. He pulled his hand out and looked in again. The piece was fallen over and he could see what looked to be a duffel bag.

"What the," He whispered and he put his hand in again. He pulled the bag out and ended up bringing the wooden piece out as well.

Once he had put the wooden piece on the counter, he took the bag to the table. He looked up to make sure no one was watching. He was safe. He read the label before he opened it. It said "Madoka's: Do Not Touch!". He unzipped the bag slowly. He was a little afraid of what could be in there. When he finally unzipped the bag, he was shocked. It was a whole load of snacks. There was Japanese snacks along with a load of other snacks from other countries. Madoka has actually labeled what countries they were from.

"She's got snacks from around the world." Sosuke looked at all the snacks.

He picked a couple up and read the labels. She had snacks from the United States and snacks from Spain. There was also England and France. Most of the snacks seemed to be from Mexico. While reading the labels, Sosuke's stomach made a sound. He put his hand to his stomach and looked up.

Without thinking, he started eating all different types of snacks. He opened bags and he opened boxes. He ate whatever he got his hands on. His mouth was full and he was enjoying it. It was at that moment that he heard Madoka's door open. He immediately put anything that was left on the table inside the bag. He zipped it up and threw it back into its hole. He covered the hole with the wooden piece he had found there. He didn't care if it was in place or not. He closed the door and moved to the couch. He swallowed whatever was left in his mouth and sat patiently.

"Ok I'm done." Madoka said as she emerged.

"I heard the door open but you came out a little after that, what happened?" Sosuke mentally slapped himself for sounding dumb.

"I opened my door but I went back to get my phone." Madoka said as she looked through her jackets pocket before pulling out her phone. She wore a black blouse and blue jeans. She of course kept her Cheetah Jacket on. She also wore black converse shoes.

"Well, let's get going." Sosuke got up and smiled as he rushed her to the door.

"Wait, let me get a snack." Madoka maneuvered out of the way and went to the kitchen.

"Snacks? From where?" Sosuke seemed nervous.

"Don't fell Kite, but I have a stash of snacks hidden in the cupboard." Madoka reached for the handle.

"Well then I guess I'll meet you at the school. I forgot that I have something that belongs to Tsubasa so I'm going to go drop it off. Bye." Sosuke quickly opened the door and left.

"He's weird." Madoka said before she turned and opened the cupboard. She reached in and felt something odd. When she pulled her hand out, she took a peak and saw that the wooden piece was half fallen. She then took out her bag and put it on the table. She opened it and saw all the trash.

"Sosuke!" She yelled. She didn't need t think about it. Kite didn't know about the stash and Sosuke was hungry. Madoka grabbed her phone from the counter and called her brother.

"Ani?" Madoka said to the phone.

"Yea?" Kites voice was on the other end.

"I'm going to be a little late to the thing." Madoka said as she looked at the bag.

"Oh. What's the reason?" Kite asked his little sister.

"I have to catch a wild Sosuke." Madoka said with an angry tone.

"Oh ok. I don't know what's it about but as long as you don't go overboard." Kite said, sounding confused.

"I'll see you later, Ani." Madoka said in a cold voice before hanging up.

-0-0-0-0-

Kite turned off the phone. He was confused but he knew his sister was mad. He has already seen the fury that she can produce. Sosuke was not going to live through what Madoka was about to put him through. He stood in the middle of a grass field as he looked around.

"Is everything ok?" Maya school Lite out of his thoughts.

"Yea. I'm just thinking that Sosuke is about to get the lights beaten out of him." Kite said honestly.

"Well we can worry about that later. Come on." Maya grabbed Kites hand and ran. Kite was practically being dragged.

"Great. You are both here. Now we can start." Miki said as she clapped her hands together.

"Are your other friends coming?" Aya asked Maya.

"I'm not sure they are coming." Maya said to the group of people that was gathered. She remembered all their faces as she looked at them again.

"Is this where the 'planting trees project is'." Kite turned to see Tsubasa standing next to him. He wore clothes appropriate for being out in the sun. He even had planting gloves in his pocket.

"Tsubasa." Maya said happily.

"What are you doing here?" Kite asked as he crossed his arms.

"Doing my part to save the planet." Tsubasa said as he moved past him.

"You invited him?" Kite turned to Maya.

"Of course." Maya said.

"By the way, why are you guys holding hands?" Tsubasa had turned back to ask. Both Kite and Maya looked down to see that they were in fact holding hands. The quickly let go of eachother and Tsubasa almost laughed.

"Tsubasa-Senpai. We are ready." Tsubasa turned to the sound of Miki's voice.

"You must be Miki-Chan. Nice to meet you. Let's get along." Tsubasa bowed.

"Yes." Miki bowed as well.

"How does she know his name. And I think your friend was blushing there for a second." Kite chuckled as he told Maya.

"I think she did." Maya looked surprised.

"Well. Mina! Let's go!" Tsubasa called as he walked towards a certain location.

"Yes, everyone split up." Miki called.

"Kite is with Tsubasa." Maya said as she grabbed Kite and threw him forward. Kite stumbled as he got to where Tsubasa was.

"Kite-Kun. Let's get started quickly." Tsubasa said as he walked on.

"Hey! What's with the 'kun' part huh?" Kite said as he began following him.

"Let's go Miki, Aya." Maya directed her friends in a different direction.

After a while, Tsubasa has managed to plant eleven trees. Kite had only managed three. Tsubasa had to help him with the first two.

"Kite-kun, you need to be faster." Tsubasa wipes off the sweat on his forehead. They then both head a squeal.

"Miki!" The boys heard Maya as she dragged her friend back to their spot.

"I would be going faster but that smell is distracting me." Kite said as he got up from planting his fourth tree.

"You are right. It smells badly. A little unnatural for this area." Tsubasa sniffed.

"Tsubasa! Look!" Kite pointed in a direction. Tsubasa looked and saw a group of Ryaku walking through the forest.

"Ryaku! Let's investigate." Tsubasa dropped his tools and walked forward. Kite did the same and followed.

"Now we can get this show started." Tsubasa and Kite saw a monster stand next to a river.

"Jiku's Army." Kite said as he looked at them.

"Quickly, load me up." The monster said as a Ryaku prepared a canister.

"I don't think so!" The canister was shot out of the footsoldiers hands. Kite and Tsubasa got out from their hiding spot.

"What the. Who are you guys?" The monster asked as he pointed at them.

"We are here to stop you." Tsubasa said as he prepared his battery.

"Right!" Kite pulled out his battery. They both put the batteries into their morphers.

"Kemono Striker!" They both yelled as they closed their morphers.

"Tiger!" Kite's morpher said.

"Shark!" Tsubasa's morpher said.

"Henshin!" Their animal spirits attacked the monster before circling back and forming the ranger suits.

"Kemonorangers! Ryaku!" The monster snapped. The Ryaku were confused as they were already summoned. "Get them!" The monster yelled. The Ryaku finally got what was going on and started to attack.

"Let's go, Kite!" Blue said as he began to attack. Kite followed and they battled against the monsters.

"I got the big one." Red said as he jumped off one of the monsters.

"Come at me." The monster said as he clashed with Red.

Red used his fists to punch the monster and he kicked him. The monster, known as Seitai, ended up walking back before preparing his needles. He tried to slash Red and had managed to get him with one hit. Red fell back to where Blue was finishing off some Ryaku.

"Are you ok?" Blue asked as he got in front of Red.

"Yea." Red said as he tried to get up.

"Come at me blue!" Seitai yelled. Blue immediately started fighting with the monster.

~Kites Mind~

"We need to help. Something has entered his system." Zyuoh Eagle sat at a computer console.

"Send me in." Ryusoul Red said.

"What are you talking about?" Deka Red asked as he looked at Ryusoul Red.

"We need to help him. We must activate the mind swap. That way, whatever entered his system won't affect him." Ryusoul Red stated.

"How does that work?" Zyuoh Eagle asked.

"I don't know, but I believe in stopping it." Ryusoul Red said as he clenched his fist.

"Let's give it a try. Life is an adventure after all." Bouken Red said as he leaned against the wall.

"Fine, but if anything goes wrong, then we are pulling you. We haven't tested it." Zyuoh Eagle typed on the console.

"If you feel like anything is going wrong, just say it." Deka Red said to him.

"Got it." Ryusoul Red said as he nodded.

"Ok. Ready to activate. Here we go!" Zyuoh Eagle said as he pressed the Ryusoul Red button on the console. He opened a box and pushed the red button.

~Outside of Kites mind~

Red got up as he felt something weird. Then, something came out of his number. The symbol for the Ryusoulgers appeared and it backed up into Red's chest. Red felt a surge of power flow through him.

"Que Bom!" The morpher's voice said.

"I'm in control. Everything went perfectly." Red said as he looked at himself.

"Great. Everything was transferred correctly." Zyuoh Eagle spoke through the headset feature that was in the helmet. Red out two fingers to the side of his helmet.

"What's going on!" Kite said as he lay on the floor in his mind. He held his side.

"Quick, someone help him and get that poison stuff out. Ryusoul Red, you are good to go." Zyuoh Eagle said.

"Got it." Red prepared his Raiku Saber and went in for the attack.

"Talk about lucky!" Shishi Red yelled as he threw his hands out.

Blue managed to push Seitai back. He backed up and got ready to attack. Then, Red came out of nowhere and clashed with the monster. The both used their force and they remained in the middle. Red then pulled out his weapon battery.

"This should work." Red spoke in a different voice than he usually did. Blue took note in that. Red inserted the battery into his morpher.

"Tiger Sword!" The morpher said. A hologram of the sword appeared over his morpher. The his number glowed and his sword came flying out. It hit the monster and sent him flying back. Red took hold of the handle and brought it back behind him. He began running towards the monster.

"How did he do that." Blue asked as he got up himself.

Red began to clash with the monster. The sword and the needle hit eachother and sparks flew out. Red had somehow managed to improve his swordsmanship in a short time. Red continued as he spun around and hit the monster. The monster fell back.

"Why you little. I'll get you next time!" The monster said as he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. The cloud then moved towards the city.

"He's going to the city. He'll probably attack soon." Tsubasa said as he demorphed.

"Yes. He will return. I wish you luck." Red bowed.

~Inside Kites Mind~

"Kite is ready to go. Turns out he was just winded." Deka Red said as he pulled Kite up.

"What's going on?" Kite asked as he held his head.

"We swapped you mind with Ryusoul Red's mind. We'll explain later. You have to go back. Bye." Zyuoh Eagle said as he pushed a button. Kite then disappeared and Ryusoul Red appeared in his place.

"That went well." Ryusoul said as he saw all the other reds.

"Talk about lucky!" Shishi Red threw his fist up into the air.

~Outside of Kites Mind~

Red glowed for a moment before demorphing. Kite held his head and looked up to see Tsubasa.

"Kite-kun, are you ok?" Tsubasa asked him.

"I think so. I just feel winded." Kite said to him.

"Let's go back to the others. I'll let them know that we need to go. That monster seems like he may attack the city." Tsubasa said and they both walked back to the group.

"Miki, he's coming." Aya told her friend as the two boys because visable.

"Tsubasa-Senpai!" Miki ran over to Tsubasa.

"Hello." Tsubasa smiled as he saw her.

"What's up?" Maya asked as she took note in Kite holding his side.

"Ah, Goumen, we need to..." Tsubasa was stopped.

"I need to go do something. Tsubasa will make up for my work. Goumen." Kite bowed.

"It's ok. Go do what you have to do." Aya have him a peace sign. She sort of reminded him of his sister.

"Arigatou. Maya, I'll see you later." Kite said and with that he left.

"Someone likes you." Aya played with Maya.

"Well then, let's get to work." Tsubasa turned to the girls.

"Let's go!" Miki said as she hugged Tsubasa from the side.

"Miki, let go." Maya said as she tried to pry her friend off of Tsubasa who just laughed.

-0-0-0-0-

Kite walked through the park, looking around for the monster. When he was passing a bench, he was pulled aside. He almost fell. He then saw Sosuke standing over him.

"Get off!" Kite yelled. Sosuke helped him up.

"Help me. Your sister is crazy and she is going to kill me." Sosuke felt fear go through his veins.

"You ate her secret snacks?" Kite looked at him seriously.

"How did you know?" Sosuke asked.

"She thinks that she is hiding them from me but I know where they are. I just don't touch it." Kite said.

"Well, I was hungry and when I saw snacks from around the world, I was interested." Sosuke said in honesty.

"Sosuke!" Madoka's voice could be heard through the whole park. Both boy's looked around the tree to see Madoka walking towards them.

"Help me!" Sosuke began to run.

"I see you!" Madoka began to run.

"Stop!" Kite got in her way and caught her by her waist. He lifted her up off the ground and held her up. She hit him trying to break free.

"Tategami Pressure Point!" Madoka yelled.

"Wait! You still remember that?!" Kite was gong to let go until he felt Madoka's thumb jam into his neck. Kite let go immediately and began bursting into laughter.

"Thank you Natsumi." Madoka smiled.

"It's not funny. You only met her a few times." Kite continued laughing.

"That was enough to learn my trick." Madoka continued to smile. Her smile quickly disappeared however and she immediately began to look for Sosuke. She had managed to spy him hiding behind the restroom building. She moved to the left where he could see her.

"She's gone right. She has to be gone." Sosuke looked over and saw Kite lying on the ground trying to catch his breath. When he turned back, Madoka was there. She quickly out her hand in his way by putting it against the wall behind him.

"Sosuke? Why did you take my snacks." Madoka said a cute tone.

"I didn't, I swear." Sosuke defended himself.

"You don't have to lie. If you want a snack, I have a special one." Madoka said as she got closer, pulling on her blouse a little.

"Madoka." Sosuke let his guard down.

"Got you!" Madoka grabbed his arm and twisted it. She spun him around and pinned him up against the wall.

"Goumen! Goumen!" Sosuke was pleading.

"I'm going to hurt you very badly." Madoka's tone changed to an angry one.

"Madoka, stop it." Kite showed up, still breaking into little bursts of laughter but he was able to get his words through.

"Why should I?" Madoka spoke in a menacing tone.

"Because if you don't then you are going to break his arm. I'll just buy you some more of your favorite snacks." Kite told her. She began to hesitate.

"Fine." Madoka finally let him go. Sosuke rubbed his arm.

"Good. Now, Sosuke, apologize for taking her snacks." Kite said.

"Why?!" Sosuke asked.

"Because you ate her snacks! Now do it or I'll let her break your arm." Kite threatened.

"Sorry for eating your snacks." Sosuke pouted.

"Don't do it again." Madoka crossed her arms.

"Great. Now we need to find a monster and fast. Let's go." Sosuke said as he began running in a certain direction. The others followed.

-0-0-0-0-

Seitai was at the water front. He had managed to find a way to poison the water at the docks. He was preparing his canisters, when a drone came flying in.

"How's it going?" Baishisu's voice came through the drone.

"Don't worry. The river may have not worked, but from here, I can effect the entire planet." Seitai laughed.

"Good! Now get to it!" Zaku's voice came through the speaker before the drone flew away.

"Well, back to where I was before I was rudely interrupted." Seitai filled his needles and got ready to go through with his plan. That was when he was shot back by red laser bullets.

"I don't think so." Red was on top of one of the warehouse buildings. He had his blaster pointed at the monster, smoke coming from its barrel. Yellow sat not to far from him and Black leaned against a wall.

"Let's get this over with." Black said as Red and Yellow jumped down to where he was.

"Come at me then!" Seitai put his arms out, his needles out as well, and he ran towards them.

"Mina, Let's go!" Red said as he pulled his Tiger Sword from the light in front of him. Yellow and Black also recieved their weapons. They wasted no time and they clashed.

In almost an instant, the monster was thrown through boxes into the warehouse building. Dust flew up into the air as Seitai fell to the ground. Red and the others quickly ran in there and prepared to attack again. Seitai has gotten up and was about to shoot something from his needles until the ground in front of him was shot. He looked up to see Kemono Blue and Kemono Pink wall up to the others.

"We got your signal. Now let's stop him." Blue said. They all nodded and went straight for the monster. However, Red stopped in place as he fell to the ground. Yellow stopped and turned back to help him. The others continued and clashed with the monster.

"Is he alright?!" Blue yelled over to Yellow.

"I think so. You guys keep fighting, I'll help him." Yellow said as she checked on her brother.

~Inside Kites Mind~

"What happened?" Ryusoul Red asked, a little worried of what had just happened.

"He must still have some poison inside him." Zyuoh Eagle said as he studied Kite, who now lay unconscious in his mind.

"He still needs time to heal." Deka Red said.

"Yea, maybe a couple of minutes and he'll be good to go." Zyuoh Eagle agreed.

"Then send me in." Lupin Red spoke up, willing to take control.

"We shouldn't risk it again. We are lucky it worked the first time but we won't know if it'll work a second time. The others can handle it." Zyuoh Eagle looked at the others as he said this.

"It doesn't look like it. Look!" Deka Red pointed to the monitor.

The other rangers were getting in some successful attacks but they weren't able to cause lasting damage. Zyuoh Eagle began to think. They didn't have a choice. Those needles were dangerous and Lupin Red has a thing for shooting blasters, sort of. He made a decision.

"Fine. Get ready to transfer. We will transfer out as soon as Kite is ready to go." Zyuoh Eagle pushed the Lupin Red button on the console. He opened a box and pushed the red button. The transfer began.

~Outside of Kites Mind~

Red finally got up but he started glowing again. Yellow stepped back as she saw this. The symbol of the Lupinrangers appeared in front of Red and backed up into him. He felt the surge of power.

"0-1-0!Masqueraise! Kaitou Change!" The morpher said.

"What did that morpher just say?" Madoka was confused especially because she didn't know what was going on.

"Don't worry about it, pretty girl." Red said as he put his thumb to yellows chin, lifting her head up to look him straight in the eyes. His voice had completely changed.

"Kaitou! Stop that!" Patren 1gou yelled through the coms.

"Let's go, shall we." Red said as he pulled out his Raiku Blaster and made his way to the others.

"What's wrong with Ani?" Yellow asked but decided to leave that problem alone right now. She followed her brother into battle.

Blue and Black struggled as they held the monsters arms. Pink punched and kicked but the monster eventually broke from their grip and hit them all. Red then kicked him the the face and shot him. He continued shooting him until the monster flew back into a pile of boxes.

"Time to finish you off." Red said as he pulled out a battery and inserted it into his morpher.

"Don't you think this has gone a little too fast?" The monster held his head.

"Final Strike!" Red yelled as he pulled the trigger and sent a tiger after the monster. The tiger killed the monster in an instant. Red turned around and held his blaster up.

"How did he do that?" Blue asked as he got up.

"That was crazy strong." Black said as he held his arm.

~Inside of Kites mind~

"Done. He's ready." Zyuoh Eagle got up after checking on Kite.

"What happened?" Kite asked.

"To let you know, you almost died. We however have a method to help you. We can switch our minds with you and become you. Only for a short while. If we go beyond a certain limit, you return as the main mind. This is one of the ways that we help you and your team." Zyuoh Eagle helped Kite up.

"Just don't go overboard with it." Kite held his head. He had no patience left to deal with what was happening.

"Ok, time for you to go." Zyuoh Eagle pressed a button and Kite was gone. Lupin Red replaced him.

"That worked like a charm." Lupin Red sounded pleased.

~Outside of Kites mind~

"Kite, how did you do that? Your marksmanship skills were improved so quickly. Just like your swordsmanship skills." Blue immediately began bombarding Red with words.

"I don't know what happened but I feel tired." Red said as he felt drowsy.

-0-0-0-0-

"I'm going to rest." Jiku got up from his throne and left the room.

"Baishisu! Go get to work on new machines. We need to be better than Kasuto." Zaku said to the scientist.

"Don't you mean we need to make better monsters to help Jiku." Baishisu tried to clarify.

"Same thing. Get to work!" Zaku said and left the room.

"Well, it's time to work." Baishisu retreated to his lab.

-0-0-0-0-

"Time for you to go big." Kasuto aimed his sniper. His finger curled around the trigger. He waited for the wind direction to change. When it finally did, he shot the bullet. The bullet lodged itself in the remains of the monster who began to grow.

"Time to destroy the planet!" The monster said as he revived.

"This should take care of that." Kasuto said. He then looked down at the rangers who were in the middle of summoning their Zords. Kasuto clenched his fist before retreating.

"Let's go!" Red yelled out.

"KemonoOh!" They all yelled in unison as they formed the giant robot. The robot posed with its sword in front of the Kemonoranger logo.

"I don't think you'll be able to fight." Seitai said as he injected a poison into the Megazords legs.

"What's going on!" Black tried to turn his steering wheel.

"I can't move the legs!" Yellow also tried to move her wheel.

"I have you now!" Seitai yelled as he came up to them and punched them endlessly.

"Maya, activate the Phoenix wings." Blue said. Pink nodded and activated her battery.

The giant robo's wings spread out. The robo's mouth was then covered with a full face mask. The wings boosters activated and the robot was off the ground.

"What the! How!" Seitai stopped and looked at the robot.

"Use this Kite-Kun." Blue threw over a phoenix battery.

"How do you have this?" Red asked.

"It's one that Maya let me borrow. Activate it." Blue said and Red nodded.

Red inserted it into his console and began typing in a code.

#2-4-6

The robot began flying towards its target. The sword lit up and in a couple of seconds, the whole robot was engulfed in a rainbow fire.

"KemonoOh! Final Wing Strike!" They all yelled as the robot passed by the monster, slashing him with the sword. The monster then began sparking.

"Don't go green! Don't go green!" The monster yelled as it blew up. The robot then landed on the ground as the explosion got bigger. It posed with its sword.

"That's that." Red dusted his hands off and leaned back.

-0-0-0-0-

"Arigatou! Tsubasa-Senpai." Miki bowed to the older man who stood in front of her.

"No problem. It was an honor to work alongside such a beautiful girl." Tsubasa grabbed Miki's hand and placed a kiss on her knuckle. Miki's face went red as she felt the warmth of the boys lips touch her skin.

"Ok, can we go now." Sosuke was tired and annoyed.

"Sosuke! I am talking." Tsubasa scolded his younger brother.

"It's ok. It's about time we go. We are going up to Kyoto." Aya took hold of Miki's arm and broke her from Tsubasa.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to stay." Maya asked them.

"We need to do things in other places. We'd love for you to come but we understand that being a big sister is a big responsibility." Aya said to her friend.

"Take care. And keep in touch." Maya have both her friends a big hug.

"We promise." Both girls said at the same time. They then began to leave. As they reached a street corner, they turned around and waved bye.

"Bye!" Tsubasa and Maya yelled out. The girls then walked out of sight of the group.

"That was a tough choice Maya. I'm glad you are staying. Your friends asked you to leave but you have decided to be with your family. It's like I'm reading one of my novels." Tsubasa sighed as he finished.

"Well, let's go home." Kite said as he got up from his spot on the bench. Madoka stood up alongside him.

"Yea. I got to get my hands on more snacks." Sosuke said as he smirked.

"Why you little!" Madoka began to run after Sosuke who had already started running.

"Your brother is going to die one day. And it's probably going to be Madoka's doing." Kite admitted to Tsubasa.

"I guess you are right. But until then, we must stick by our siblings. Just like Maya has decided to do." Tsubasa smiled.

"Let's go you guys! Let's get some ice cream." Maya began running down the street.

"Well I'm still childish." Kite said as he ran after her.

"Wait up!" Tsubasa began panicking as everyone ran off. He began to run fast as well. Everyone ran down the street laughing, their laughs echoing through the street.

Kasuto kept watch over them. He snarled. He felt the wind against his fur. When they were farther down the path, he disappeared.

——————————————————————————

A/N: There's chapter 5. It took longer than expected but I like the way it turned out. Let me know what you guys think. Also, just to let you know, that the Morphers voice is similar to Kyuranger. Hope you guys keep reading. Things will get interesting very soon.

Arigatou!


	6. Clash of the Minds

A/N: I'm back with another chapter of Kemonoranger. I've been gone for a while, probably just a week, but I posted chapter 6 of Animal Strike so go check it out if you haven't. I hope you guys are enjoying and if you have any questions feel free to ask. Let's get into it.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai, it is owned by Toei. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

Chapter 6: Clash of the Minds

"Ani, something is really bothering me." Madoka paced back and forth in the living room. Kite sat on the sofa playing with his battery.

"Yea. What is it?" Kite threw the battery in the air with his right hand and caught it with his left hand.

"You seem to be changing." Madoka finally sat down on the sofa next to him.

"How?" Kite stopped playing with the battery and looked over at his little sister.

"These past few days, you've seemed like a totally different person." Madoka took out her phone as she pulled up a picture.

"What's that?" Kite asked as he studied the image only to realize it was of himself. In the image, he was inside of a race car. He looked like he was ready to race.

"We went to watch a race. You jumped onto a race track when we got there and you got into one of the drivers cars. I kept yelling at you and asking you questions like 'What are you doing?'. All you said was that you were the 'Miracle Esumi' and then you drove off." Madoka put her phone down and crossed her arms.

"'Miracle Esumi'?" Kite looked up to the ceiling. He was confused.

"Then the other day, when we were fighting random Ryaku monsters, you kept talking about making it 'showy' or something like that." Madoka continued remembering what had happened the last few weeks. She remembered that fight perfectly.

"Showy?" Kites confusion kept growing.

"Yea. Oh! And this other time you were talking about rampaging and how we should bring out the power of our, I think you said 'Dino Guts'." Madoka out her index finger on her chin as she tried to remember the events.

"'Dino Guts'?" Kite got up as he felt worried. What could this all mean? All he could think of was that the other reds had something to do with this.

"I think being a Kemonoranger has really put a lot of stress on you." Madoka teased him knowing full well that her brother was capable of being a hero.

"It hasn't, I'm doing amazing. About those crazy moments, I think I know what is causing those." Kite got up from his seat and went to the kitchen.

"Ani! I'm worried about you." Madoka got up and went to the kitchen as well.

"There's nothing to worry about." Kite tried calm her down.

"Yes there is!" Madoka kicked the back of his leg causing him to stumble. She pushed him to the wall, turned him around, and held his wrists down so that he couldn't escape.

"This is weird, Madoka!" Kite tried to push her back.

"You need to ask Tsubasa for help." Madoka told him while looking him straight in the eye.

"I don't need his help!" Kite tried his best, but Madoka was stronger.

"Yes you do! I'm going to let him know." Madoka weakened her a grip a little. That's when Kite took his chance. Kite freed his left hand from her grasp and he began tickling her on side. She may be strong, but she's weak against tickling. Madoka held in her laughter but looked as if she would pass out if she did.

"Got you!" Kite kept tickling her and she broke. She burst into laughter and fell to the ground. Kite jumped over her and went straight to the door.

"Ani!" Madoka kept letting little laughs out.

"See ya later, Madoka!" Kite closed the apartament door and ran down the stairs. He knew exactly where he could go where he could think properly.

Kite walked down the street, trapped in his own thoughts. He had never known why the red rangers appeared. All he knew is that they continued to say the same thing. They always said that they appeared to help. Kite couldn't get past that. Although he hated to admit it, Madoka was right. Every now and then, Kite felt like he was losing consciousness in the middle of battles.

He had walked for a long time when he noticed that he was near a building that always caught his attention. He looked up to see the skyscraper tower the city. It once belonged to his family. He lost himself in his thoughts again. He began to remember his family. It was him, his sister, their younger siblings and their parents, but something felt wrong. It was as if something or someone was missing. He had never shaken off the feeling. Shaking himself from his mind, Kite came to a decision.

He pulled out his phone and contacted a number. He waited for the ring. The other person on the other side picked up. Kite sighed and thought about all the things that his sister would say when she found out.

"Tsubasa? I need your help." Kite said while he continued looking at the building.

"Kite-kun. What do you need help with?" Tsubasa sounded like he was already doing something.

"I'm having a problem with some," Kite paused and sighed, "some inner voices."

"Interesting. Well, we should meet at your place. Sosuke is having some event here at our home and I can't stay. I just can't stand his friends." Tsubasa admitted.

"Yea ok. I'll see you later then." Kite finished and hung up only to be tackled from behind.

"Ani. I'm still smarter than you." Madoka sat on Kites back.

"Madoka!" Kite yelled and Madoka laughed.

-0-0-0-0-

"Jiku-sama? What are you doing?" Kasuto walked into the main room as he saw Jiku go through some footage. He was stuck in his human form.

"I'm looking through archive footage of various, 'villains', so that I can see where they went wrong." Jiku answered without looking at the wolf man.

"Villains?" Kasuto seemed intrigued in the subject.

"Yes. These were the ones who fought against previous Super Sentai and Kamen Riders." Jiku continued his search.

"Super Sentai? Kamen Riders?" Kasuto started to stroke his chin.

"Yes, the 'heroes' of the planet." Jiku began to get impatient.

"Intriguing. Jiku-sama, would you mind if I took a look at this footage?" Kasuto asked in his gentleman like manner.

"Do whatever you please. I'm feeling sick and I'm going to bed." Jiku left the footage open and left. Kasuto moved the virtual screen to face him. He looked at it and he seemed extremely grateful. He had never know that he could do this.

Kasuto has learned how to use Baishisu's technology so he exited the current video that seemed to be very old. He opened a folder that was labeled "21st Century". Kasuto has noticed that not only were there villains of Sentai teams from the last, but there was also villains of past Kamen Riders. He heard about who the Kamen Riders were but he rarely cared about them.

He went through different files. He felt like he was absorbing so much data. He could see everything. Yet, he didn't feel satisfied. He had all this information, information to take down the Kemonorangers easily, yet he didn't fell like he could use any of this. He felt like it was useless. If those people had succeeded then the world would have already been destroyed a least ten times over if not more.

Kasuto also felt like this would harm his reputation. To the universe, he was a ruthless killer with no soul. He would kill anyone and even take payments to kill people. Kasuto was one of the most feared assassins in the universe. He always kept himself hidden and always made sure to cover up his tracks. He may be ruthless but he's also smart. That's what makes him dangerous. He alsways comes up with new ways of killing his targets.

He had an easy chance to kill the Kemonorangers, yet he didn't take it. Something held him back. He didn't know what it was. He had just left them there. He proceeded to turn off the virtual screen. He walked over to the box near Jiku's throne. He pulled out and inserted a USB drive into the box. After a few minutes, the light on the drive went from red to green. He pulled it out and held it in between his fingers. He put it in his side bag and left.

Zaku came out from the other door. He growled. He walked up to the box and activated it. He began going through the files himself.

-0-0-0-0-

"So what seems to be the problem?" Tsubasa was typing on his computer.

"I thought you guys would have figured that out. Let me be more precise, you should know what the problem is." Kite sat on the couch, looking up to the ceiling. Sosuke was playing his PlayStation as he heard the older boys talk.

"Yes. What I have noticed is that you have sounded different during some of our battles. You seem to change personalities. Am I right?" Tsubasa got up and walked to open the window of the kitchen.

"I always feel like I black out when we are fighting." Kite put a pillow behind his head.

"This all seems interesting. I'd love to see what happens inside your head but as you know, that's impossible." Tsubasa returned to his computer.

"So what am I supposed to do? Are you going to even help me with this problem?" Kite seemed concerned.

"I will help you. After I do this." Tsubasa got up once again and walked over to the couch. Tsubasa proceeded to put his hand on Kite's neck and after a second, Kite was out like a light.

"What did you do?" Sosuke asked as he watched what was happening.

"I put him to sleep. That's what I was looking for in my laptop." Tsubasa moved to the table and picked up a device. He put it on Kite's head and connected the cable that it had to his laptop.

"Ok, now I'm interested." Sosuke paused his game and put his controller down. He walked over to where Tsubasa sat and looked at what he had on his laptop.

"As you can see, these are Kite's brain waves. With this machine I got from America, I'll be able to hear any 'voices' that go through his head. That also includes hearing his dreams." Tsubasa swiftly typed on the keyboard.

"How can that machine do that?" Sosuke was confused at what Tsubasa was saying.

"I modified it. I am smart after all." Tsubasa chuckled at his remark.

"So how do you know it's working?" Sosuke asked.

"Good timing, look the waves are moving. Be quiet." Tsubasa said as what was being said in Kite's mind was being transmitted to his computer.

~Kite's Mind~

"He's waking up." Zyuoh Eagle stood over Kite as he opened his eyes. Red was the only thing that filled the room with little colors appearing out of nowhere.

"What's happening?" Kite put his hand to his head.

"That Tsubasa guy found a way to knock you out. He is currently listening to Shishi Red trying to sing." Magic Red pointed to the corner where Shishi Red sang really loudly.

"We figured that the machine he has is for listening in on us. We don't trust them to listen to us yet." Zyuoh Eagle said as he moved to his computer.

"Why? I thought you said that you were here to help us." Kite stood up from the ground.

"We said we would help you, not communicate to them." Deka Red crossed his arms.

"Isn't communication a key part when you are helpin someone?" Kite sat on one of the nearby chairs.

"That's true but we can communicate through you." Shinken Red spoke out from the corner.

"Why me?" Kite asked, confused to the fact that he was the one going through this.

"You were the perfect candidate for this. Plus, you are also a Red like us." Gosei Red explained.

"You guys are just using my body." Kite said in a depressing tone.

"Don't baby about it. You should be honored that you have us to help you." Gokai Red's angry tone was visible.

"Just don't go overboard." Kite said to them.

"We can't make promises. Now it's time to wake up!" Lupin Red kicked Kite's chair forward and Kite fell to the floor. He disappeared in an instant.

"Lupinranger! Did you really have to do that?" Patren 1gou asked the thief.

"No, but it was funny." Lupin Red held in his laughter.

~Outside of Kites Mind~

"Kite!" Sosuke slapped Kite for what could have been the fifth time.

"Stop that!" Kite punched Sosuke and sent him rolling on the ground.

"Finally, you are awake. It seems that all my device was getting was someone singing horribly. I kept hearing 'Kyu Kyuranger, Kyu Kyuranger'." Tsubasa explained his strange findings to the now awake Kite.

"Weird." Kite said, hiding the fact that he was in the very same room as the other Red Sentai.

"Well, the way it came out actually sounded kind of catchy." Sosuke stood up holding his head as he tried to regain his balance.

"So you found nothing?" Kite said as Sosuke proceeded to hum the song he just heard.

"Unfortunately, I haven't found anything yet. I'll study the brain waves and all that stuff that I recorded. I'll let you know if anything comes up." Tsubasa assured his companion.

"Yea, you do your scientist work and I'll go an relax." Kite walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sosuke asked.

"Well, after I admitted to Madoka that I needed help, she told me to meet her at the elementary school afterwards." Kite opened the door.

"Why would you need to go to see little kids?" Sosuke sat on the couch and picked up his controller.

"Actually, we are going to see our siblings." Sosuke stopped playing and Tsubasa looked up.

"I had no idea you had younger siblings." Tsubasa sat back in his chair.

"Yea. It's the first time that I'm seeing them in months. As you can tell, they don't live with us." Kites expression changed completely. His frown was visible as he looked down at the ground.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is that?" Tsubasa asked a risky question.

"They were taken from us because I wasn't seen as a suitable guardian. It all happened when my," Kite stopped as he felt tears build up.

"Go. They must be waiting." Tsubasa kept a nice smooth tone.

"Ok, I'm going now." Kite wiped his eyes and waved goodbye before closing the door.

"Wow." Sosuke sighed as he looked at the paused game screen.

Tsubasa sighed and could only imagine what it feels like. To have your family taken away. He could also imagine what Kite was going to say. He had decided to not go further and let it go. Tsubasa started working on his laptop again.

-0-0-0-0-

"This is amazing!" Madoka excitedly moved a little girl around in a circle.

"Onee-san! Stop!" The little girl laughed as Madoka stopped spinning her.

"Goumen. I'm just so excited that you got five different rocks. You win!" Madoka threw her hands into the air.

"What does she win?" A little boy ran up to her.

"Gingka! Sophie wins a piggy back ride!" Madoka picked up the little girl and let her climb on her back.

"I'm so happy to see them happy." A woman, about in her mid thirthies, talked to Maya near a door that led into the school.

"Yea, she loves them so much. When she called me to come, I was surprised but I accepted immediately. My siblings are just as energetic." Maya said to the woman.

"Well, I'll let you to it, I have to take care of the other kids. I'll let you know when recess is over." The woman, who was clearly a teacher at the school, told Maya as she walked to the other side of the blacktop where the other kids were playing.

"Maya-Chan! Come and play with us!" Madoka called out to her friend.

"I'm coming." Maya walked over to where the others were. She then heard someone coming. When she looked up, she smiled.

"Onii-Chan!" The little boy, Gingka, yelled as he ran to Kite.

"Onii-Chan!" Sophie got down from Madoka's back and ran behind Gingka.

"Hey guys." Kite got down on one knee and caught both of them in his arms.

"Onii-Chan. It's been so long." Kite felt his little sister begin to cry.

"Yea. It's been so long." Gingka couldn't hold back his own tears.

"Don't cry. You're going to make me cry." Madoka came to them and got on her knees and hugged her siblings. Maya smiled and took out her phone. She took a photo of the family hug.

"Well, how much time do we have?" Kite said as the hug was broken up.

"We have fifteen minutes." Gingka said.

"Are you sure." Kite smiled as he messed up his younger brothers hair.

"Yea!" Sophie turned red.

"Liar." Kite laughed as he pointed at his sister. Sophie was horrible liar because she always turned red.

"Sophie." Gingka sounded disappointed.

"Goumen." Sophie apologized.

"Cmon, let's not waste time." Kite grabbed his siblings and brought them over to where a soccer ball was. He began to play with it and passed it to them. Madoka joined in and within minutes, they were stealing the ball from eachother and laughing as they did.

After a few more minutes of playing, the teacher announced for everyone to get ready to go back in. The younger Tategami siblings began to tear up. Kite gained a frown and moved over to them and got down to their eye level.

"What's wrong?" Kite asked as he wiped their tears.

"We are never going to see you guys again, for a long time." Gingka wiped his eyes. Madoka gained a frown of her own, but she stayed strong. Maya rubbed her arms as she stood there to support her.

"Of course we'll see eachother again. It may not be soon but," Kite was cut off by Sophie who hugged him tightly.

"Kite, don't leave." Sophie said to her older brother. Kite stroked her hair as he hugged her back.

"It's ok. We are always with you." Kite said to them as he gave them a smile.

"We want to go and live with you and Madoka." Gingka was almost demanding.

"You guys can't. At least not yet. I promise I'll find a way." Kite told them as he fought back his own sadness.

"We want to." Sophie told him.

"Guys, look at this," Kite took out two bracelets. One was red and the other one was yellow.

"What are those?" Gingka wiped his tears.

"These bracelets are a way for us to be with you. Gingka will wear the red one which has me and Sophie gets yellow because that one has Madoka. With these, we will always be with you, no matter what. I want you guys to take care of them and be strong. These bracelets also make you stronger." Kite smiled as he told them something that would help them.

"Really?" Sophie looked at the bracelet.

"Yea. We will always be with you. Now go with your friends. I can already hear the teachers." Kite messed up the little kids hair as he smiled more.

"Ok. Bye Onii-Chan," they hugged their brother and moved to their sister, "Bye Onee-Chan. Bye Maya." The little kids waved goodbye to Maya as they ran to meet with their fellow classmates. Kite, Madoka and Maya waved goodbye and left the school as soon as the children were inside.

"What you did was great Kite." Maya said as she put her hands behind her black skirt that she decided to wear.

"I barely got to see them for a few minutes." Kite said as he felt Madoka put her her arm in between his arm and body all while keeping her head down.

"Why's that?" Maya asked with curiosity.

"I'm sure you've noticed that I've been acting weird lately," Kite waited for Maya's nod then continued, "I went to Tsubasa to see if he could help me with the problem but so far, he couldn't find anything."

"Oh, I understand then." Maya smiled at him.

"Ani?" Madoka said in a low voice.

"Nani?" Kite responded.

"I want to bring them home. Please, Ani, please!" Madoka school her brother.

"Hey, stop that." Kite took his hands and put them on Madokas shoulders.

"I want them to come home." Madoka began to cry.

"Me too but we can't just bring them home." Kite said to her.

"Please! Please!" Madoka began to plead.

"Madoka." Kite said in a low voice as he grew concerned. Maya was also concerned.

"I want my family to be whole again." Madoka said through her cry. Kite brought her closer to him and hugged her tightly. He also felt tears start up but stayed strong for his sister.

"Everything's going to be ok." Kite stroked Madoka's long hair. Madoka continued to cry. Maya placed a hand on Madoka's hand as she felt the sadness grow inside her.

-0-0-0-0-

"Kasuto, why are you lost?" Zaku slapped Kasuto's back, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"I'm just thinking to myself, no big deal." Kasuto said to the dog monster that stood behind him.

"Well, the one you called is here." Zaku said as he pointed to the monster in the corner of the room.

"Ah! Yes Sai." Kasuto said the monsters name as the monster roared.

The monster had a black body with green markings that looked as if they were for counting murders. He had knives coming out of the top of his arms. His face looked like a demons face. He had a mask that looked like a bat that he put on to cover his face. He had little horns coming out of his head. He had a symbol on his chest that probably represented various murder weapons.

"Sai?" Kasuto walked over to the monster.

"You called me over here, now what do you want." Sai walked over to the bar that was set up. He slammed his fist on the table signaling the monster that was there, Baishisu, to give him a drink.

"I called you so that you can help Jiku-sama with his problem." Kasuto explained.

"There's one thing wrong. It's not my problem." Sai moved away from the bar and drank from the bottle he took.

"Just help him with his 'hero la problem, then I'll pay you." Kasuto caught the monsters attention.

"Depends on how much." Sai drank from his bottle again.

"We'll talk payment after you complete your job. You have a tendency to not follow through with your promises." Kasuto crosses his arms.

"Bullshit! How dare you insult me and say a bunch of crap." Sai threw the bottle towards the wall.

"Stop fighting you pathetic excuse for a monster." Jiku entered the room and witnessed everything.

"Why you little," Sai let his knives grow and ran towards Jiku. Jiku dodged the monsters attack and kicked him from behind.

"You work for me now." Jiku made sure to make the monster know it's place.

"I don't work for anyone, but if a price is mentioned, then I'll be happy to provide my services." Sai stood up like nothing happened.

"Kasuto said that you know how to make psychos. Is that true?" Jiku seemed interested in the monster in front of him.

"Maybe." Sai stretched his hands out as he talked.

"I am in no mood to play your games. Is it true or not." Jiku was annoyed with the monster that stood proudly.

"Wow, intimidating. To answer your question then, I can." The monster puffed out his chest.

"Good. Get to work before I get angry. I'm already tired of this human form." Jiku's darkness began to leak from his body. The monsters in the room all felt this and all decided to move out. Jiku sat alone with a frown. He wasn't happy. He hated humans ever since he lost those closest to him. He gave up his humanity long ago and promised to extinguish the planet of those foul creatures.

The darkness kept leaking and steam began to rise. His anger was rising and the darkness filled the room. He was at his peak. He was about to blow but he managed to calm himself down with thoughts of his past. When the darkness had subsided, he got and made himself a drink.

-0-0-0-0-

_~4 years ago~_

_"Nice flower." A young girl, around thirteen years old, said as she looked at a bright yellow sunflower in the bushes. She wore a yellow shirt with a white skirt. She also wore brown boots and black knee socks. Her hair was going down to her shoulders._

_She waited outside of a store. She studied the flower with so much curiosity. Her innocence was visible as she sung a song. She tried her best to cut the sunflower off the bush but had no luck so far. She was then overshadowed. When she noticed, she turned to see a group of older boys staring at her._

_"Hello there girl. How about you come with us?" The boy in the middle said as he licked his lips. He spoke English and the young girl took note of that._

_"No. I'm waiting for my Aniki." She told them with a brave voice, also speaking in English._

_"Don't fight it girl. Now come with us." The boy launched his hand forward as the girl screamed. The boys wrist was then caught. The boy felt pressure on his wrist and he began to scream in pain. His hand was lifted up and he caught a view of who caught him. In front of him was a boy who was about eighteen, wore a black shirt with a red hoodie over it, blue jeans and black and white converse. _

_"Leave her alone." The boy said as he twisted the other boys wrist and pushed him towards the other boys._

_"You'll pay for this." The boy seemed to be crying as he walked away rubbing his wrist. The other boys have glares as they walked off._

_"Kite." The boy turned to see the younger girl hug him._

_"Madoka. You can't be alone out here. This isn't Japan. Here in America, the boys are rough. We may know English but that won't help against them." Kite explained to his young sister as he spoke to her in Japanese._

_"I know Ani. I was just looking at the flower." Madoka looked at the flower and tried to take it off. When she struggled again, Kite moved her to the side and picked out the flower._

_"A beautiful flower." Kite examined the flower. He then turned to his sister and put it in her hair. She smiled at her brother and he smiled back._

_"Arigatou." Madoka said in a nice tone._

_"You look like Kaa-san." Kite remembered how his mom looked whenever his father put a flower in her hair._

_"Really." Madoka's eyes seemed sad but happy._

_"We will be fine. I want you to know that." Kite out his hands on his sisters shoulders as he looked her straight in the eye._

_"I know." Madoka said to him._

_"Now, I got the tickets. We leave for Japan on Sunday morning. Let's go back to the hotel." Kite grabbed his sisters hand and held it tightly as he directed her. She followed behind him, admiring the beauty of Los Angeles. Well the beauty that was in their area. Downtown was probably a different story even thought they both liked going to downtown Los Angeles._

_After taking the bus up to Hollywood, they got off and made way for the nearby hotel. When they got to their hotel room, they walked in and locked the door. Madoka made way for a bed as she jumped on it. Kite smiled as he sat on the couch. His sister immediately turned on the t.v. and changed the channel to watch Disney Channel. She was a big fan of that._

_Kite opened up his laptop and found an interesting document that was opened. He read what it said:_

_Once he rises, he will be a challenge. If he evolves, he will be impossible to stop. What do you say? Do you want to save the world?_

_Kite sighed as he closed the laptop and looked over at the window. He saw birds pass by and took in the view of the Hollywood sign. He grew a concerned look but was brought out of his thoughts by his sister._

_"Ani, come and eat some Doritos before I finish them. Also, this show seems very interesting. Help me understand it." Madoka are from a bag of Doritos that she had grabbed. Kites favorite snack._

_"Fine, but if you don't understand it by the end, then you are watching a soccer match with me tonight." Kite said as he sat on the empty side of the bed. He grabbed the bag from Madoka and ate some of the chips._

_"Deal." Madoka said and surprised Kite. She then took the bag from him and smiled as she ate._

_"Hey!" Kite laughed as she almost choked on her chip, laughing._

-0-0-0-0-

"Stop!" Sosuke yelled as Tsubasa tried putting a machine on his head.

"It's for science." Tsubasa said as he used his force to push Tsubasa back.

"I don't want to." Sosuke then blew steam out his nose and launched Tsubasa at the wall. Tsubasa fell to the floor as he felt the room spin.

"Tsubasa!" Maya yelled as she entered the house. Kite following her with Madoka sulking behind him.

"What was that about Sosuke!" Kite yelled at him as he let go of Madoka's hand and went to help Tsubasa stand up.

"Good, you're here."'Tsubasa stood up as if nothing happened. He moved over to his computer and typed in something.

"Did you find something?" Kite asked.

"Oh, he found something and then he tried to test me on something. I was afraid for my life." Sosuke sat and let out a huge breath.

"Yes, apparently you may just have inner voices but I can't quite understand them yet. I could here background chatter when I listened slowly to the singing man." Tsubasa typed some more.

"Really?" Madoka appeared in between Kite and Maya, scaring them.

"I thought you were," Kite cut Maya off by putting his hand up.

"What can you say about these voices?" Madoka asked Tsubasa.

"These voices," Tsubasa was interrupted as his computer showed an alert.

"What is that?" Kite asked as he looked at the screen.

"It's an alert. It warns me of any monsters that are attacking. I'll have a version for you guys soon. For now let's go." Tsubasa stood up, still a little dizzy, but he managed to run out the door. Everyone else followed as Sosuke groaned.

After fifteen minutes, they get to a city plaza. What they see when they get there horrifies them. People attacking people. Many of them held various things and used them as weapons as they fought eachother. Others ran from people that chased them.

"What's going on?" Maya was in total shock.

"I don't know, but I'm sure a monster is behind this. Henshin just in case." Tsubasa said and they all morphed and jumped off the bridge they stood on. They tried to stop the fighting but were unsuccessful.

"Stop fighting!" Black grabbed a man and threw him to the side. He helped the woman on the floor up and let her run off.

"They look like they have rage in their eyes." Red said as he pushed against a person.

"Yea. We need to stop them." Yellow said before she was kicked on her side. When he looked over, she saw Ryaku monsters as they rushed towards them.

"Looks like we have visitors." Pink said as he pushed a woman and a man apart.

"Let's destroy them fast and stop these people." Red pulled out his Raiku Saber and slashed the minion monsters that came at him.

"Shall we?" Red heard a voice in his ear before feeling like he was knocking out. From his number emerged the symbol of the Zyuohgers. It backed up into his body and he felt a surge of power.

"I'm a tiger this time." Zyuoh Eagle said as he took over Red.

"Kite, what's wrong?" Pink asked. Red ignored the question and started attacking with his Tiger Sword. He slashed back and forth and jumped off of trees and benches. He tried flying but he fell to the floor.

"I don't have wings." Red said as he got up from the ground.

"Let me take over." Red heard a voice once again.

When Red stood up, the symbol of the Dekarangers appeared in front of him. The symbol then backed up into his chest and he felt power surge once again.

"I'll take care of this!" Deka Red said in Red's body.

"Why are you yelling?" Black asked.

"I got this! But one blaster won't do." Red pulled out his blaster and ran over to Black. He took Black's blaster and began blasting the monsters back. He jumped into the air and blasted more.

"Ani?" Yellow seemed concerned as Red passed by her, blasting the monsters in his way.

"Come out you big bad!" Red yelled as he finished off the last of the monsters.

"Looks like I have to come out sooner than expected." Sai came out from behind building pilar. He seemed confident but he was immediately shot in the chest.

"I'm taking you down!" Red yelled again as he ran towards the monster and blasted continuously.

"How in the?" The monster fell backwards.

"Kite, are you alright?" Pink asked Red who had fallen to the ground.

"Stop it!" Kite yelled from inside his mind.

"I'll take care of it." Suddenly the symbol of the Boukenger appeared and backed itself up into Red's chest.

"What's wrong with him?" Black asked as they all got close. Red then jumped right back up with ease.

"Alright! Attack!" Red snapped his fingers and pulled out his Tiger Sword once again as he ran towards the monster.

"Did he just snap is fingers at us?" Pink tilted her head in confusion.

"Time for you to go down." Red moved his sword around with no problem, landing hits on the monsters chest.

"I'm getting tired of this." Sai finally caught an attack with his knives and he kicked Red sending him flying.

"Kite!" Yellow ran to where he was sent.

"Ok guys, get him." Blue commanded. Black and Pink followed him as they clashed.

"You guys can't beat me!" The monster hit the Rangers with ease, causing sparks to fly out of them.

"Kemono Kick!" Red appeared as the symbol of the Gekirangers backed up into his chest.

"You little pest." The monster shot a needle towards red, who had somehow deflected it and sent it flying somewhere else.

"You can't take me down that easily!" Red used his hands to fight off the monster. It was like watching a kung fu movie.

"I'm retreating for today. You already are Psycho!" Sai disappeared in a cloud of darkness.

"That's right and stay away." Red said before he collapsed and demorphed.

"Kite! What's wrong with you?" Black turned Kite so that he faced up.

"Take him to his house." Blue called out.

"Why me?" Black turned to where the other two were.

"Because we also have to take Madoka." Blue said as he got down to Madoka who was already demorphed and had a needle like object sticking out of her neck.

"We need to hurry." Pink said as she helped Blue pick up Madoka. Black picked up Kite and held him on his back. The Rangers left for the Tategami's apartment home.

As soon as they got there, they put Madoka in her room and Kite on the couch. Tsubasa looked for any emergency supplies and began trying to heal Madoka. Sosuke tried his best to wake Kite up but it was as if he was dead. He was still breathing and that's what gave Sosuke the will to keep slapping him. Kite made a face of discomfort the more he was slapped but it wasn't being caused by the slapping.

Inside his mind, Kite was fighting with the other Reds. Kite didn't like that they were just stepping in whenever they wanted to. Kite was not only angry but worried. He was able to witness that his sister was hurt.

"You guys can't just take over my body whenever you want. Besides, you guys have different ways of thinking and that's why my sister got hurt. You guys act totally different and it's dangerous to those around me." Kites anger was present in his tone.

"We promised to help you. You never asked for specifics." Lupin Red sat on a chair and he put his legs up on the chair in front of him.

"That doesn't give you the excuse to just pop in whenever!" Kite yelled, surprising the other Reds.

"Maybe you just don't want our help." Magi Red shrugged as he spoke his thoughts.

"You can help but you can't take over my body. What don't you guys understand about that." Kite's hair moved down to cover half of his right eye.

"Don't start something you might regret." Gokai Red stopped leaning against the wall.

"What are you all doing?" Kite realized that some of the Reds were getting closer.

"Mina, stop that." Zyuoh Eagle tried to calm the situation down but the other Reds seemed ready for a fight.

"Come at me." Kite whispered but it was loud enough for them all to hear.

After a minute of silence, Gokai Red made the first move as he tried to slash Kite. Kite dodged and kicked him back taking the sword from his hands and throwing it at his chest. Sparks flew from the pirates suit as he fell. Lupin Red made a move next as he tried to tackle Kite. Kite spun around and kicked Lupin Red from behind. He felt the presence of somebody else.

Kite turned around to catch Go-On Reds punch. Red used his strength and sent the racer stumbling into the wall. Shinken Red took out his sword and attacked. He had actually managed to harm Kite sending him into the wall. Kite had closed his eyes as he felt the pain surge through him. When he opened his eyes, they were Red. He got up and roared before attacking the samurai in front of him.

Outside, Sosuke noticed Kite was in a state of discomfort. He tried to shake Kite awake again but it didn't work. He sat Kite up and slapped him again. When he pulled his hand back for the third time, Tsubasa caught it. Sosuke looked at his brother as he stared at the situation.

"I'm trying to wake him up." Sosuke said innocently.

"That's not how you do that." Tsubasa moved Sosuke to the side and began to study Kite. That was when he heard a scream from Madoka's room. He got up and ran towards the screams.

"Madoka. Stop. Please." Maya was running out of breath. Tsubasa entered the room and witnessed what was happening. Madoka has woken up. Her eyes were red and she had black circles all around her eyes.

"Madoka-Chan! Stop that!" Tsubasa went over to the bed and was able to loosen Madoka's grip to let Maya out. Maya fell to the floor.

"Death! I'm going to kill you all!" Madoka jumped out of bed and jumped out her window. When Tsubasa went over to find where she landed, she was gone.

"Maya! Are you alright?" Sosuke came into the room and helped his teammate stand up.

"Yes. But it hurts." Maya rubbed her neck. There was a big red mark.

"Madoka couldn't have gotten far. You stay here with Kite. For some reason he won't wake up. That'll give you time to heal up a bit. I'll check it out note throughly when I get the chance but it doesn't look bad." Tsubasa got closer to take a look.

"Just get her and calm her down." Maya said as she felt her neck.

"Sosuke. Let's go." Tsubasa said as he picked up his jacket from the bed.

"Yea." Sosuke followed his brother out the door, closing it behind them. Maya moved over to the couch where Kite was still asleep. He had fallen over to his side. May quickly lifted his legs up onto the couch so that he wouldn't fell bad later. She then moved to the dining room and sat down, rubbing her neck.

-0-0-0-0-

Madoka ran through the streets. She bumped onto everyone on her way and didn't apologize. She had the same look in her eyes. The look she had in her room. She had a particular destination in mind and kept going. When she got to the entrance of where she was going, she looked at what was inside. It was a cemetery. She walked in and walked past people who were visiting their loved ones.

After a couple of minutes, she got to a big tombstone. It was a huge white cross and it was in the middle of the cemetery. She looked at the name that was engraved in the tombstone. Tears escaped her eyes and began falling like rain drops. She let herself fall to her knees and read the name again. In big print was "Tategami". Below the name were smaller names. On the left side was "Doji" and on the right side was "Eva". There was also a message on the tombstone, written in Kanji and Latin.

Madoka cried loudly, capturing the attention of people nearby. As she continued to cry, a man approached her. She looked up at the man and saw hatred in his eyes. Her eyes just glowed more brightly.

"Your family ruined my life. And you are going to pay for it." The man clenched his fist.

Tsubasa and Sosuke ran down the street looking everywhere for Madoka until they heard a scream that seemed to reach half of the city. They ran to the source and when they got to the location, they saw Madoka choking a man out. The man tried to get her to let go but her strength was too much.

"Madoka! Stop that!" Tsubasa yelled. The girl turned to him and let go of the man. The man ran away, stumbling as he did. Madoka ran off in the other direction and jumped over a wall.

"No!" Sosuke realized that they wouldn't find here easily.

"Tategami." Tsubasa whispered as he looked at the grave. He then saw a picture on the grave. He picked it up and studied it.

"Let's go Tsubasa!" Sosuke was already running down to the entrance.

"Right behind you!" He yelled before putting the picture back, bowing in front of the grave and leaving.

They continued to look for Madoka. They had managed to find her in a couple of places but she always escaped, leaving behind unconscious bodies. When they come red her she had decided to fight them. It wasn't going to be easy. She had managed to overpower them and escaped. The boys were ready to chase again but were inturupted by Ryaku.

"Great." Tsubasa tolled his eyes and began to fight them. Sosuke followed and they punched as much as they could. They continued fighting until Sai appeared and hit them hard.

"I got you now." Sai said before Madoka appeared and kicked him in his face. She let her hair fall into her face as she fought against the monster.

"Maya, wake Kite up and get over here quickly!" Tsubasa sent a message to Maya and got up in order to help Madoka.

-0-0-0-0-

"Kite. Wake up please. They need us." Maya pushed Kite but he wouldn't wake up.

Inside his mind, Kite continued to fight the Reds. The only ones who weren't fighting were Zyuoh Eagle, Aba Red, Hurricane Red, Shishi Red and Gosei Red. He struggled but every time he seemed to get a power boost and he sent the reds flying easily.

He fought off the ones who ran up to him. He punched them all and then kicked them all. He felt rage grab a hold of him as he continued beating them all. The reds then all managed to circle around him and they went if for attack. That was when Kite snapped. He sent the reds flying in all directions again.

"This is my mind!" Kite yelled as red energy burst out of his body. The other Red witnessed this and stopped. They relaxed as they saw Kite's energy rise and spread throughout the room.

"You are right." Zyuoh Eagle said. Kite then calmed down and his energy subsided.

"Nani?" Kite wanted to hear what he said again.

"We have no right to just take over whenever we want. From now on, if we want to take over, you should be able to call upon us." Zyuoh Eagle st back in his chair.

"Yea. That's the truth." Gosei Red spoke up.

"Good." Kite said as he looked at the Reds he had battled. They all nodded even if they didn't like it.

"If you ever need us, just call out our Sentai team name and we will take over." Zyuoh Eagle got up and went over to shake Kite's hand. "There's no need to fight or have a clash of minds."

"Right." Kite nodded and smiled.

"Now go. Your friends need help. Your sister needs help." Zyuoh Eagle said to him. Kite nodded and disappeared.

Outside, Kite awoke and saw Maya in front of him. She was on her knees and she fell back when he woke up. She head a bucket of water and a towel in her hand. Kite sat up and felt a headache.

"Let's go. My sister is in trouble right." Kite moved for the door before Maya's hand caught his.

"Are you sure you are ready to go?" Maya asked.

"Of course. She's my sister. I can't let her become a psycho." Kite opened the door and grabbed Maya's hand. He closed the door as they exited and held onto Maya as they left. They ran down the street.

After a few minutes, they made it to where the others were. Madoka was busy fighting Sosuke. Tsubasa was trying his best to fight the monster but he seemed tired. He continued but made a bad move, resulting in the monster punching him and sending him flying back. Kite had managed to catch him before he fell to the floor.

"You stayed up all night looking into the Sentai database, didn't you?" Kite shook his head.

"About time you woke up." Tsubasa took hold of Kite's hand which was reached out. Kite helped him stand up and Sosuke rolled over to their feet. He stood up quickly.

"Stop her!" Sosuke yelled.

"Get them my minion!" Sai laughed as he pointed at the Rangers.

"You just kicked him in the face. Why are you on his side all of a sudden." Sosuke said as he felt his sweat fall down his forehead.

"Madoka!" Kite got his sisters attention, "Gotta Catch Them All." Kite smiled as he put his finger up, signaling the number one.

"Nani!" Sosuke was confused. Maya and Tsubasa also looked at Kite.

"Kite." Madoka said as she stared at him.

"What are you doing! Get him!" Sai got closer. Madoka looked over her side and in an instant, she kicked the monster.

"Nani!" Sosuke said once again. Madoka then moved over to join them.

"What's going on!" Sai said as he got up.

"You may have her under your control but she's my sister. You can't change that. We understand eachother. We've been through hard times and you are just a small problem. Even if we clash minds, it doesn't change the fact that we love eachother. Just as family should." Kite told the monster.

"I'll kill you!" Sai prepared first battle.

"Let's go." Madoka said in a quiet voice.

"So you are on our side?" Sosuke asked. Madoka then growled at him and he felt chills run down his spine.

"Kemono Striker!" Kite yelled as he inserted his Kemono Battery into his morpher.

"Tiger!"

"Shark!"

"Bull!"

"Cheetah!"

"Phoenix!"

"Henshin!" They all yelled as the morphers finished calling out the animal names. Their animal spirits appeared as they attacked the monster and returned to them, forming their suits.

"Kemono Red!" Red yelled as he posed.

"Kemono Blue!" Blue yelled as he posed.

"Kemono Black!" Black yelled as he posed.

"Kemono Yellow!" Yellow said as she posed.

"Kemono Pink!" Pink yelled as she posed.

"Sutoraiku Sentai!" They yelled as they got into positions, "Kemonoranger!"

"Cheetah Claws!" The morpher said. Yellow moved first as she attacked the monster. The others summoned their own weapons and began to fight the monster.

"I won't let you win!" Sai yelled as he stabbed them all. Black then attacked Blue while Pink attacked Red. Sai was laughing before getting him by Yellow. Yellow continued her battle and moved swiftly. She managed to find a opening and activated her cheetah speed. Time stopped and she moved around punching him.

Within thirty seconds, she had hit the monster a total of one hundred times. When time resumed, the monster felt all the hits. He fell to his knees before flying off to the side. Madoka yelled as she attacked the monster with her claws. She attacked with no mercy and she kept hitting him.

She finally let him go and pulled out her Kemono Battery. She entered it into her claws. "Cheetah!" The morpher yelled as her silver claws glowed yellow. She then ran as fast as she could before jumping and spinning in the air. She gained more speed before hitting the monster. Her claws went through him and she passed by him. When she stopped spinning she landed on the ground a little far from the monster. She was on one knee and her head was down.

"You... bi," the monster blew up before he could finish what he was going to say.

"Tch." Yellow got up before feeling like something was being lifted off of her.

"Madoka." The others had returned to normal and they came over to Yellow.

"Mina? What happened? Why am I morphed? Why am I fighting?" Yellow seemed confused.

"I'm glad your back." Red hugged his sister.

"Ani?" Yellow was confused but she hugged him back.

Up on a rooftop, Kasuto seemed bothered but he prepared his sniper. He aimed and then he fired his shot. The bullet pierced through the monsters remains. The monster was revived within a minute and stood over the city.

"You know the drill guys." Kite said as the Zords appeared. The rangers jumped into their cockpits and attacked the monster who was hitting various buildings.

"Let me lead on this one Ani. It's payback time." Yellow moved her Zord forward.

"You got it." Red saluted with two fingers.

The Cheetah Zord attacked the monster with super speed. It moved so fast that no one could keep up with it. It attacked from all angles until it had the monster in its knees.

"Let's finish this off quickly." Black claimed, "this was too easy." He whispered to himself.

"Sutoraiku Gattai!" The giant robot formed quickly and stood over the city, "KemonoOh!"

"I got this!" Yellow moved the Megazord forward and attacked the monster with the robots sword. She then pulled out her battery and threw it over to Red.

"Got it." Red inserted the battery.

"Cheetah!" The morpher said loudly. The sword turned yellow and the robots legs glowed yellow. The big robot began moving fast.

"Wow, I didn't know it could do that." Tsubasa was surprised at what was going on. The giant robot hit the monster a few more times.

"Final Strike!" Yellow yelled as the robot stopped and absorbed energy from the battery.

"Cheetah Speed Sword Strike!" They all yelled as the robot ran at high speeds.

#2-5-7

Red entered the code as the robot moved past the monster, slashing it as it passed by. The Megazord then posed as the monster fell down and exploded.

"Finally! I'm tired!" Red yawned as the rangers viewed the sunset.

"Let's go home. I'll cook something up for all of you as an apology for you all. Especially you Maya. Goumen-nasai." Madoka got up and bowed.

"For what?" Maya asked.

"I almost killed you. Goumen-nasai." Madoka stayed in her position.

"It's ok. Let's just enjoy the evening." Maya smiled under her helmet.

"I'm hungry!" Red yelled as he woke Black up from a nap he was trying to take.

-0-0-0-0-

The next day, Kite and Madoka went to the cemetery. The others came along with them. Madoka put down a bouquet of flowers on the grave of her parents and she began her prayer. Kite joined her. The others gave them privacy. Once they finished, the others came back and they stood together.

"So you guys are the children of Doji Tategami. One of the greatest mind of his time." Tsubasa seemed surprised even though he felt like he shouldn't be.

"My father became rich with his mind and with my mom by his side. That's all I can say. He did some pretty interesting stuff. He invented a lot of technology that's used in Japan and other parts of the world.

"He was also the best story teller." Madoka adjusted the flowers.

"Tosan was amazing in all kinds of ways." Kite smiled. He picked up the picture that was on the grave. Madoka noticed it also and they both looked at it. It was them as children. With their parents and younger siblings as babies.

"I can see why Madoka came here when she was enraged. She clearly wants to see them again." Tsubasa whispered over to Kite.

"Yea. That's why I try my best to be like my parents. I take care of her the best I can. I love her." Kite smiled. He put the picture back in its place.

"That's amazing." Maya came up to them and smiled.

"Sosuke, help out my sister." Kite kicked the boy and sent him to the ground. Madoka handed him a flower and told him to put it on a side it the tombstone.

"I hate you." Sosuke muttered to Kite.

They all laughed. Madoka especially. She then looked at the grave and smiled. She knew that her parents were looking down at her and smiling.

"Madoka, I promise that one day our family will be whole again. I pinky promise." Kite got in his knees and held his pinky out.

"I know. You don't need to promise." Madoka gave her brother a hug. The others smiled, even Sosuke couldn't help but smile.

Madoka closed her eyes and envisioned her family being whole. She smiled at the thought and let it stay there for a while. She then opened her eyes and stared at the picture. She smiled once again. She just couldn't stop smiling.

——————————————————————————

A/N: Finally, I finished. Here it is folks. Hope you enjoy it. Took a while but I got it done. Let me know what you guys think of this series so far and make sure to check out Animal Strike. Am I forgetting something? I feel like I am but I can't think of it right now. Well thanks for reading and making it this far.

Arigatou!


	7. Light in the Dark

A/N: Chapter 7 is here. This chapter was difficult but I finished it. How's this series so far. Let me know what you guys think. I'm loving this story and I hope you guys are too. Well, this chapter will explore Sosuke's backstory mostly, explaining why he acts the ways he does and why he as the friends he has. There is also a side thing that'll be about Madoka, so read and find out what it is. Let's get started.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai, it is owned by Toei. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

Chapter 7: Light in the Dark

Sosuke slammed the side of the microwave. He didn't know why it wasn't working properly. It was until Tsubasa came up to it that it was fixed. It turned out that it wasn't plugged in.

"You need to be more aware of things, Sosuke." Tsubasa told his brother in a strict tone.

"Will do, Dad." Sosuke spit out the last word with a toxic tone. He couldn't stand the word very much. He hated his own father. He barely knew who he was and vice versa. Tsubasa on the other hand, totally knew who their father was and had a great connection with him. This was a reason Sosikenhad for hating his older brother.

"Stop being sarcastic and fix your tone." Tsubasa commanded as he pulled a few textbooks from the book shelves.

"Whatever." Sosuke rolled his eyes as pulled out a cup of noddles.

"Noddles, for breakfast?" Tsubasa gave a disgusting look to Sosuke.

"You got a problem with that." Sosuke spoke angrily.

"You better watch it." Tsubasa snapped at his brother.

"No, you better watch it!" Sosuke slammed his hand on the table.

"I don't know what's gotten into you but you better watch it." Tsubasa looked at his brother dead in the eyes.

"Whatever." Sosuke rolled his eyes once again.

"Go get ready for school." Tsubasa commanded.

"Yea like i care." Sosuke walked into his room. His room clearly represented his personality. Posters of girls in bikinis and posters of rappers. He also had soccer posters around his entire room. Hi changed into his school uniform and left his house as fast as he could. He didn't want to talk to his brother.

"Sosuke!" Madoka caught up to Sosuke at the school entrance.

"What's up Madoka." Sosuke gave her a smile.

"Nothing," Madoka gained a frown which caused Sosukes curiosity to appear.

"What's wrong?" Sosuke asked.

"It's just," Madoka tried you find the words, "I think I have a boy problem."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sosuke asked, laughing a little.

"It means that I have a big obsession of getting a great boyfriend that I think it's a problem." Madoka said to the boy next to her.

"Aren't all obsessions problems?" Sosuke laughed again.

"It's not funny." Madoka frowned again.

"Well, how can I help?" Sosuke asked.

"I'm not telling you." Madoka clenched onto her books.

"Why?" Sosuke was confused.

"Because it'll piss you off." Madoka was being honest. She could already tell that Sosuke and Tsubasa clashed in the early hours of the morning.

"Oh, I see. Well I hope your 'problem' is fixed soon." Sosuke used air quotes as he laughed again.

"Thanks for that." Madoka laughed.

"Well, I'll see you later then." Sosuke began to separate from Madoka.

"Yea. See ya!" Madoka waved as Sosuke left for his classroom. Madoka met up with her friends and they left for class.

Sosuke walked into a hallway. He walked on into someone got in his way. He looked up at the person. A boy with hair that covered his ears. He smiled deviously. Sosuke turned his head to see a girl with dark red hair. She twirled her hair as she licked on a lollipop. He turned his head to the other side to see another girl with black hair. She had her arms crossed and she had a glare that could kill.

"Sosuke. Why aren't you coming around to the clubhouse anymore?" The girl with the red hair spoke to the boy.

"Don't talk to me." Sosuke spoke with a cold voice.

"Hey, show some respect to the lady," the boy said as he adjusted his hair, "Wait here, I'm going to get the boss." The boy and the red head left, leaving Sosuke with the black haird girl.

"Natsuki, why are you still hanging out with those guys?" Sosuke asked the girl who stood behind him without turning around.

"You were hanging with them not to long ago." The girl, Natsuki, didn't answer the question.

"I realized that they aren't worth my time." Sosuke looked back at the girl.

"Shut up. You did this to me." Natsuki spoke loudly.

"Saitou Natsuki." Sosuke said her full name. She glared at him but he didn't mind.

"Don't speak my name." Natsuki said to him.

"Come back to the light, Natsuki." Sosuke turned and grabbed both of her hands. "I want to see that smile again. You don't need to suffer. You don't need him."

"Sosuke." Natsuki whispered the boys name.

"Just like in elementary school, you were always so bright. Forgive me. I'm sorry Natsuki." Sosuke felt sadness overwhelm him.

"Where's all this coming from all of a sudden. You just leave the group silently and now this. I thought you had anger like all of us, but you are just weak." Natsuki violently pushed Sosuke back.

"A friend made me realize something." Sosuke thought about Kite for a second but no one had told him anything. It was himself. His own thoughts. He knew the truth. As it turned out, he was kicked out by the boss but clearly, the boss told everyone that he left. He was only lying to himself.

"Sosuke. How are you buddy?" A bigger boy showed up and put his hands over Natsuki's shoulders.

"What do you want?" Sosuke had his anger level rise.

"Everyone leave us." With a snap, everyone left, even Natsuki.

"Leave Natsuki alone!" Sosuke demanded.

"Ah, Sosuke. You are so stupid." The boy said.

"I don't need your damn club." Sosuke clenched his fist.

"I just want to make sure that you leave Natsuki alone. I mean it's because you go to the same school so I need to make sure." The boy laughed.

"I'm going to kill you." Sosuke's anger continued to come out.

"Don't!" Sosuke turned to see another boy.

"Satoru." Sosuke whispered.

"Inou Satoru. Well I better leave." The boy quickly left.

"What was that, Sosuke?" Satoru walked up to him.

"Don't worry about it." Sosuke walked past him.

"Why?!" Satoru asked.

"Leave me alone." Sosuke disappeared around the corner.

"Sosuke." Satoru pulled out a photo from his school jacket. It was him as a first year student. He stood next to a boy with spiky hair and a girl with black hair who smiled brightly as she held two peace signs up. Satoru held a sign in the middle. "Super Sentai Club". The boy sighed as he put the photo away. He walked to his class, a little worried for his friend.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_A young spiky haired boy took in a deep breath. He stood in front of a high school. It was his first day. He was a freshmen. He smiled as he walked through the gate. He saw the courtyard full of others his age along with some of those who were older than him._

_"Sosuke!" The boy turned to see a girl running up to him. Sosuke would be lying if he didn't like the way she looked in her school uniform._

_"Natsuki!" Sosuke began waving his own hands._

_"I knew we would go to the same school. I just had the best feeling." Natsuki hugged her friend._

_"This is going to be a great school year." Both young teens turned to see another boy._

_"Satoru!" Sosuke and Natsuki said with excitement. Natsuki gave him a hug while Sosuke gave him their secret handshake._

_"How was your summer?" Satoru asked._

_"It was amazing. I just wish I could have hung out with you guys more." Natsuki answered._

_"Well, everything was fine. Got some money and living big time." Sosuke lifted his hands in the air._

_"That sounds awesome, except for yours Sosuke. I'm concerned now." Satoru laughed._

_"Well, I'm not like you Satoru. You have a lot of nice things." Sosuke hid his real feelings with a big smile._

_"It's your Otosan, isn't it?" Natsuki knew about Sosuke's hatred for his father._

_"Ah." Satoru's smile faded._

_"I'm fine, don't worry about it. It's me and my mom against the world. Now let's get onto business. I found this footage hidden away in my closet. I don't know who it belonged to but I thought I should show to you guys." Sosuke took out a dvd case which held a disc that had footage of some sort._

_"Is it," Satoru looked around before saying his final words, "Sentai Footage?"_

_"I don't know, I haven't seen it myself. I wanted to watch it with you guys. But the dvd case is labeled like this." Sosuke turned to care to show the clear side in which the disc was visible. On top, in black ink, were the words, "Gokai Change!"._

_"This could be related to the Gokaigers." Natsuki studied the two words carefully, almost as to make sure those were the actual words._

_"Yup. We should watch it at your place Satoru. I mean you are rich." Sosuke put the disk away._

_"Well that's what you get when your father owns a construction company." Satoru didn't seem to like being called rich but he knew that he was._

_"It's ok buddy. The money's not why we are friends." Sosuke smiled as he put his thumb up._

_"Yea, that's true." Natsuki also smiled brightly._

_"Arigatou!" Satoru smiled brightly knowing he had good friends in front of him._

_"Well then, it's settled. We'll check it out at your place after school." Sosuke claimed as he jumped up with excitement._

_"Yea!" The other two said. Excitement surrounded these three young students._

-0-0-0-0-

Kite paced back and forth. He rubbed his hands together. He didn't know what would be the result. He was hoping that it would be good. He stopped when Tsubasa stood from his seat.

"So, how bad is it?" Kite asked.

"It's pretty bad." Tsubasa gained a frown as he sighed.

"Is she gonna make it?" Kite seemed eager to know.

"There's a small possibility but I can't guarantee anything." Tsubasa shook his head.

"Will you guys stop it already!" Maya yelled at both boys causing them to cover their ears out of surprise and fall to the ground.

"I don't think it's that horrible." Madoka said quietly.

"Yes it is." Kite stood up only to have his ear grabbed.

"How dare you say that to your sister!" Maya was disappointed in her friend for thinking so low of his own sister.

"Well, we can't comfirm anything until we test her." Tsubasa had his hand on his head as he walked over to his laptop.

"What is that?" Kite asked as he caught view of something Tsubasa had open on his computer.

"It's a program I created in order to test the Kemono Batteries. They are very mysterious. I mean look what your sword could do when you put in a different battery in it. That was just a theory." Tsubasa focused on the computer as he spoke.

"You mean that thing could have totally backfired on me!" Kite fell back as he thought about exploding if the batteries had backfired in his sword.

"Yup, but you are lucky that it didn't. That aside, this is the best technology I have to even modify the batteries and weapons. That is why the batteries only worked on the sword." Tsubasa exited the program and moved to a different one.

"But if your family is rich, why don't you build a facility or use a facitity that your dad doesn't use?" Kite asked as he got up.

"My father would think that this kind of stuff is stupid. He may be a nice man but when it comes to something that takes too much money, he becomes a totally different person." Tsubasa put his hands together in front of his face.

"That sounds harsh." Maya told her friend.

"Well, let's forget about that and get down to business." Tsubasa began typing again.

"Yes, I need to solve my problem." Madoka sat at the table with the others.

"Ok, I have pulled up pictures of Hollywood's biggest actors. You have to resist the urge to look as I say their names." Tsubasa finished typing and he looked up at Madoka.

"Got it." Madoka nodded.

"Let's begin," Tsubasa clapped his hands together as he began, "Chris..."

"Which one!" Madoka moved as fast as a cheetah, granted she has the power of a cheetah, to get to the comeputer.

"You don't even know that many Hollywood actors!" Kite yelled at his sister.

"Who cares Ani!" Madoka ignores him as she took the computer.

"Why you little!" Kite ran around the table only to be stopped by Maya.

"Stop it!" Maya pushed against the boy, he chest hitting his as she held his wrists to keep his hands down.

"Mina! Calm Down!" Tsubasa got up and took the computer away.

"I have a big problem." Madoka frowned.

"Don't worry, Madoka-Chan. I will have your problem fixed in no time. I fixed Kites problem." Tsubasa gave Madoka a pat on her back.

"Alright. Let's do this then!" Madoka cheered up, gaining her happy attitude back.

"Madoka!" Kite's expression said it all.

"Let's go and let Tsubasa do his experiments or whatever." Maya grabbed Kite's hand and guided him to the exit.

"We will be finished fast." Tsubasa claimed as he typed.

"Bye bye!" Madoka waved as they left.

"Let's do this, Madoka-Chan!" Tsubasa stood up and pointed up to the air.

"Yay!" Madok stood up with her arms out.

Kite and Maya walked down the street. They seemed to be thinking of what to say to eachother. That was when they spotted Maya's brother. Kite stopped, causing Maya to stop. Damain proceeded to put a mask on.

"What is Damain doing?" Kite asked.

"I don't know." Maya seemed concerned as she studied her brother. He walked in the park until he stopped. Two other people appeared and shook his hand. They seemed to be having a conversation.

"Kite!" Kite turned to see an enthusiastic girl. Tanaka Youko. She had a crush on Lite ever since she was saved by him in that shape monsters cube prison.

"Youko-Chan. Let go." Kite spit out the words as he felt the air slip out of him. It came out like the air in a balloon.

"Ah! Goumen!" The girl bowed as far as she could.

"It's alright." Kite coughed.

"Youko, you are a second year student, correct?" Maya spoke to the schoolgirl.

"Yea." The girl nodded.

"Do you happen to know a lot of students at school?" Maya asked.

"Yea. I know all about school. I guess you could say I'm kind of like an informant." Youko smiled.

"Do you happen to know Damian Suzuki?" Maya continued to question.

"Yup, he's in one of my classes actually." Youko confirmed.

"That sounds great. He's actually my brother." Maya said to the young girl.

"You are Maya!" The girl seems totally shocked. They had only met once and yet the girl never thought about how Maya was Damians sister. Well, she was only focused on Kite when they first met.

"How do you know my name?" Maya asked.

"Everyone at school knows who you are. You are a model and an actress right?" The girl asked.

"You are a model and an actress!" Kite was shocked and almost fell over.

"No im not. The only photos I have of me at this age are the ones that my father took. He was trying to help me so that I could get a job as an actress but I decided not to do it and I put those photos away." Maya assured Kite.

"You are totally famous and every boy at school has a crush on you. Well the reason that is, is because someone has been selling photos of you to the boys of the school." Youko said.

"Nani!" Maya and Kite yelled in unison.

"Yea. Modeling photos, but no one knows who it is. Rumor has it that he sells them in this park and he wears a mask over his mouth." Youko continued to inform.

"Nani?" Maya closed her eyes. She didn't want to turn. When she opened them, she saw her brother pulling out photos and handing them over to the other boys.

"No you don't!" Kite was already running towards them. The three boys saw this but before they could do anything, Kite took them down.

"Kite!" Maya yelled as she and Youko ran to where he was.

"Give me those!" Kite ripped the photos out of the two boys hands and let them run away. He then grabbed Damain by his backpack before he could run off.

"Damain!" Maya ripped off the buys mask.

"Nee-san?" Damain seems surprised.

"What are you doing? I'm not an actress or a model. Why are you spreading rumors and selling these?" Maya seemed to be getting teary.

"Leave me alone!" Damain kicked Kite's leg, causing Kite to let him go. Damian ran away without looking back.

"Damain!" Maya yelled out.

"Go! I'll catch up to you later." Kite told the pink ranger. Youko helping him get up. Maya nodded and ran after him.

~Kites Mind~

"What's happening?" Patren 1gou looked at the screen in front of all the reds.

"I don't know why but Damian was selling photos of his sister. Must need money." Go-On Red spoke first.

"Get out of my chair." Zyuoh Eagle said to Go-On Red.

"Oh sorry." Go-On Red got up and cleaned the seat up.

"I don't know what is going on but I know that Maya is going to need someone to comfort her." Zyuoh Eagle told everyone. The reds all agreed.

~Outside Kites Mind~

"Youko, I need to go to Maya. Arigatou." Kite thanked the young girl for helping him up and he ran off.

"Oh Kite. You care so much for your friends. I love you even more." Youko put her hand on her cheek as she saw the boy run off.

-0-0-0-0-

"Baishisu! What is this thing!" Zaku yelled as he witnessed a monster jumping around the throne room.

The monster that danced around had a microwave for a head. He had red eyes and on his arms he had number pads. He had tubes on the palms of his hands. His body was black and grey in color. His body was metallic with a huge 'X' symbol on his chest.

"Oh, that's Miruko." Baishisu entered the room.

"Why is he dancing around?" Zaku started sharpening his sword.

"Yes, it seems he is quite an interesting specimen." Kasuto studied from the corner.

"I'm Miruko and I'm here to cause some mayhem. I won't let anyone embarrass me." The monster said as he continued to dance around.

"Embarrassment huh?" Kasuto seems interested in the monster.

"Yea, it turns out that this monster has embarrassing powers, but I see them as a good thing. I will use them to distract those pesky Kemonorangers and take things I need for my experiments." Baishisu was very excited for his plan.

"What are his powers exactly?" Kasuto asked trying to please his curiosity.

"He has the powers of a microwave of course. He uses heat to attack people just as if he were using fire but he's not. He can also use these buttons on his arm to set the teomperature or the power level of his heat." Baishisu was able to calm Kasutos curiosity.

"And why do you need to take supplies from the humans?" Zaku moved the rock he was using with so much force that sparks flew out of his sword.

"I just need some of their technology. That's all. When I have it, you will learn of my plan." Baishisu laughed as he walked out of the room with the monster following him.

"Interesting, don't you think, Zaku." Kasuto stroked his chin.

"Whatever as long as I don't have to fix his stupid plan." Zaku got up and left as well.

"Well, this is going to be good." Kasuto laughed quietly and evilly.

-0-0-0-0-

"Sosuke." The principal played around with a ball in his hands.

"Yes?" Sosuke sat in the chair in front of the principals desk.

"I got a report that you were fighting against one of the star students." The principal stood up and walked over to the window that overlooked the schoolyard.

"I did not." Sosuke said although he already knew that no one would believe him.

"Don't lie, Mr. Mizuchi. I will inform your brother about this. I hear that he is the one in charge of you." The principal sat at his desk again.

"Yea whatever." Sosuke rolled his eyes.

"You are free to go." The principal said as he picked up the phone.

Sosuke picked up his bag and left. He walked through the hallways, lost in his thoughts. When he walked out the door, he noticed someone being bullied. He dropped his backpack and sighing seconds, he stopped the bullies. The victim thanked him and Sosuke walked away. He went back for his backpack only to notice that it was missing.

"Satoru?" Sosuke called out.

"You always did know when I took something from you." The boy from before appeared.

"Why do you have my backpack." Sosuke stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"I want to know one thing Sosuke. What happened to us? To you, me and Natsuki?" Satoru asked his friend.

"Stuff happened." Sosuke turned his head.

"Sosuke, we used to be the best of friends. I know things that no one else does." Satoru walked up to Sosuke and he shoved the boys backpack into his chest.

"Like what?" Sosuke had an annoyed expression.

"Like how you have a crush on Natsuki, yet you play like you like someone else so that she doesn't figure it out!" The boy practically yelled causing Sosuke to cover his mouth.

"Shut up!" Sosuke took his bag and walked off but Satoru followed him.

"Sosuke!" The boy called out loudly.

"Leave me alone!" Sosuke yelled as he walked. They had managed to gain the attention of everyone around.

"Sosuke!" Satoru yelled once again.

"Kemono Black!" Sosuke looked up in shock. Who could have called that name. Satoru stopped behind him and looked around Sosuke. In front of them is what made them gulp. It was a monster being followed by foot soldier like monsters.

"Shit!" Sosuke whispered to himself.

"I'm here for the Kemonorangers, specifically Kemono Black and Kemono Yellow!" The monster continued walking forward, making students all over run off.

"Get out of here Satoru!" Sosuke ran off. Satoru seems confused but he turned and ran in the other direction, following the students.

Sosuke got to a place where he knew that he was hidden. He pulled out his battery and activated his morpher. He inserted his battery, "Kemono Striker!"

"Bull!" The morpher said out loud.

"Henshin!" Sosuke said as he pushed a button and shot out his spirit. The Bull surrounded him and created his suit. He pulled out his blade and ran towards the monster. When he appeared, the school was already caught on fire.

"I'm looking for the Kemonorangers!" The monster yelled.

"Right here, stupid!" Black jumped forward and slashed the Ryaku that were in his way before charging at the bigger monster.

"There you are!" The monster prepared to attack.

"I'm stopping you!" Black jumped and hit the monster with the horns on his helmet.

"That hurt!" The monster stood up from where he had fallen and prepared his attack. His head lit up as he began to charge up.

"That's the point!" Black slashed more oncoming Ryaku. There were more of them then when Black began to fight.

"Black!" Yellow came in running with super speed. She slashed the monsters in her way.

"Why didn't you call us right away!" The monsters were blasted by blue lasers as Blue landed on top of the school gym.

"Because I can do this on my own." Black began to charge like a wild animal.

"Yellow, use your speed and clear the way of Ryaku. Black should hit the monster with his full power." Blue commanded.

"You got it!" Yellow saluted and used her speed. She slashed with her Cheetah Claws and made a clear path for Black so that he could hit the monster head on.

"Got you!" Black got the monster as he was about to unleash his attack. The monster fell over and his blast was about to be shot when everyone heard a scream.

"Who was that?" Yellow looked around. Blue did the same as he jumped down to the ground.

"Natsuki!" Black was the girl that was his best friend laying on the floor holding her leg. Her leg was stuck under some rubble.

"My blast. It's malfunctioning!" The monster squirmed as he felt the heat build up in his body.

Black didn't hesitate and ran towards the girl. The blast was fired and Black jumped in the way, getting sent flying into the building. Natsuki sucked her head as Kemono Black flew over her.

"Black!" Yellow ran after her companion.

"You bastard!" Blue pulled his blade out and ran towards the monster who stood up. They clashed.

"He got in the way. It's his fault." Miruko said as he struggled against the monster.

"No it's not!" Blue kicked the monsters hands and then slashed him on his chest. The monster walked back a few steps.

"This is embarrassing! I'm out!" Miruko disappeared in a black cloud.

"Bastard!" Blue gripped his sword.

"Natsuki!" Blue turned to see Black running towards the girl. Yellow behind him. He ran over and helped Black and Yellow lift the piece of rubble that was on top of Natsuki's leg.

"Pick her up!" Yellow said as she struggled to hold the piece of rubble. Black knew that he could have sent it flying but he was more worried about the girl. He let go, letting more pressure build up on Blue and Yellow. Black picked up the girl and moved her away. Blue and Yellow then counted before letting go of the rubble and jumping back.

"Are you ok?" Black looked all around the girls body for injuries.

"Yea, my leg just hurts a little." Natsuki rubbed her leg.

"I'll check it out." Blue kneeled down and checked on her leg. He brought her knee sock all the way down in order to check if there were any obvious marks on her skin.

"How is it?" Yellow asked, worried.

"It's going to be alright. We should take her to a hospital just to be sure but it's going to be alright." Blue put his hand on Blacks shoulder. By the way that Black yelled her name, she was someone important to him and Blue could see that.

"Let's get you there then." Black picked up the girl. That was when he paused. He looked at her face. She had black eye makeup. The same one that he made her try and the one that he said looked good on her.

"Black?" Yellow waves her hand in front of his face.

"Goumen." Black began to walk towards the hospital. Blue and Yellow walked behind him.

-0-0-0-0-

_~ 2 years ago ~_

_"Sosuke, we did good today right?" Natsuki walked along with her friend in the school hallway._

_"Of course we did." Sosuke was chewing gum as he spoke._

_"You think Satoru will be proud of us?" Natsuki asked._

_"He'll be more proud of you than me." Sosuke joked._

_"Give yourself more credit, Sosuke." The girl play punched his arm._

_"Owww," Sosuke pretended to get hurt._

_After a while, they entered a classroom and kicked the door behind them. In the room was Satoru who was writing something on the chalkboard. Sosuke and Natsuki saw it as were amazed._

_"What is this?" Sosuke said as he noticed constellations._

_"I have a reason to believe that there are Sentai teams in different universes. And one of my thoughts just brought me to constellations." The boy finished drawing the Leo constellation._

_"Interesting concept." Natsuki bit her lip as she studied the drawings._

_"Well, what were you guys doing?" Satoru asked._

_"We just saved a little boys cat from a tree but the fire department told us that we shouldn't risk our lives trying to do that." Natsuki sat in of the empty desks._

_"Well I'm proud of you two. That was the right thing to do." Satoru sat in the desk next to Natsuki._

_"Yea but it was all Natsuki's idea. She deserves all the praise." Sosuke sat on top of the desk that Satoru sat on._

_"No it wasn't, it was both of our ideas." Natsuki began to blush._

_"Well I'm still proud of you both." Satoru smiled and the others smiled back._

_"We are the Super Sentai Club!" They all yelled in unison._

_"What Sentai are we talking about today?" Natsuki asked as she took her notebook out._

_"I thought that we could talk about the Dekarangers." Satoru got up and opened his own book that he made. It contained information on all the Super Sentai that he knew of._

_"Sounds great. Let's start." Sosuke began to scribble in his notebook._

-0-0-0-0-

It had been a few days since the incidents surrounding the Kemonorangers. Maya's problem was still unsolved and Kite kept trying to talk to her brother but he wouldn't budge. Sosuke was still angry with himself. He hated that Natsuki got hurt and most importantly that none of the weasels of his old club were there to help her.

Kite played around with a soccer ball in the park as Tsubasa talked with Madoka. Madoka was almost cured of her "Boys Disease" as Kite had put it.

"Now look at this picture." Tsubasa pulled up a photo.

"Don't care." Madoka looked at nature as she ignored the photo.

"Good job Madoka-Chan." Tsubasa put his hand up. Madoka gave him a high five.

"I don't know what to do about Damian." Kite kicked the ball towards the tree. It hit the tree and came back to him.

"Well I already found the pictures and I trashed them." Madoka said to her brother.

"Yea but they still won't talk to eachother." Kite kicked the ball once more.

"You just have to let them deal with it." Tsubasa told his friend.

"Man!" Kite kicked the ball causing it to hit the tree and going flying in a different direction. It flew on until it hit someone. When Kite went over to the person, he noticed that it was Sosuke.

"That looked like it hurt." Madoka said as she looked behind her.

"Are you alright, Sosuke?" Kite helped him up.

"Yea. What's the big problem?" Sosuke rubbed his head.

"It's just that I don't know how to help Maya." Kite took in a deep breath.

"Ok, I'm tired of hearing this. You just need to sit and talk with him. You need to see how he feels. You need to see what his star is." Sosuke gave Kite advice.

"Star?" Kite asked.

"I'm just like that kid. Trust me I know. We have stars in our lives, things we like. I'm sure you do too, Kite." Sosuke gave Kite a pat on his back.

"Yea! Ok I got it." Kite then ran over to the beach and picked up his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Madoka asked.

"I'm going to Maya's house!" Kite ran off.

"And I'm going to settle things with someone." Sosuke also ran off.

"Sosuke!" Tsubasa started running after him before he felt someone grab his arm.

"You can't. Let him solve it himself. If it gets to violent then we intervene. Right now we need to follow Kite. Plus, Sosuke's still mad at you." Madoka ran off after Kite.

"Fine." Tsubasa didn't want to but he followed Madoka.

After twenty minutes of running, Kite reached Maya's house. He had seen the family as they all sat outside in the frontyard.

"Ah! Kite-kun, here to see Maya?" Maya's mother asked.

"Actually I'm here to see Damian. I want to talk to him." Kite said as Madoka and Tsubasa appeared.

"Go ahead he's inside." Maya's father let him through. He was nice until it came to Kite meeting with his oldest daughter. He was strict when it had something to do with her.

"Ah! Madoka-Chan, Tsubasa-Kun, would you please help us with the plants?" Maya's mother asked the two who arrived late.

"Actually..." Tsubasa was interrupted.

"Of course!" Madoka answered for both of them as she dragged Tsubasa over to where the plants were.

Inside, Kite walked in to see Damain sitting in the kitchen. Damian caught sight and got up. Kite got in his way.

"Leave me alone." The boy said.

"Nope. I want to hear you talk." Kite said.

"Nani?" The boy said to him.

"Sit down and tell me what's going on. I'm here to listen and I won't say anything. I promise." Kite moved over to a chair and sat down.

"I'm not doing it." Damain said as he crossed his arms.

"I'm not going to force you, but I would like it if you told me what was happening." Kite put his leg up.

"It's... it's...," the boy tried to find the words, "I love my sister but I just need money and this is the only way I can get it." Damain sat in the other chair and covered his eyes.

"You know there are other ways of making money." Kite tapped his finger on the table.

"No there isn't." Damain began to cry.

"Damian, I have seen your drawings. I know that's a random thought but if you sold those instead of pictures of your sister I'm sure you could make money. Your art is amazing. You could make it big." Kite put his hands on the boys shoulder.

"Really?" The boy looked up. This was all happening way to fast for him.

"Of course. That's you shining star. Your art shines for you. It is a dream that you should protect and chase." Kite talked to the boy straight from the heart.

"I can make it big?" Damain asked through his tears.

"Yea. And I promise that when you make it, your sister and the rest of your family will be proud. I can tell you this, a secret, but if it wasn't for your sister then I don't know what would have happened to me. I've been doing dangerous things and she's been there to help me. So I'm going to be here to help you and her. And she's here to help you as well. We believe in you." Kite looked at Damain straight in the eyes.

"I can do it. I can do it! Arigatou, Kite. I hope that you make a wonderful groom for my sister one day." Damain stood and bowed.

"Ok let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'm glad you have a dream." Kite gave the boy a high five.

In the hallway that led to th rooms, Maya stood against the wall. She was crying silently. She now knew that her brother was ready to chase his dream. She knew that Kite was right. She would be there to support him all the way.

"But seriously Kite, I'm pretty sure my sister draws hearts around your name. And I think she carved "KM" into a tree in front of the house." Damain spoke out what Maya did in secret.

"Well, look at the time. If you don't mind, I just remembered something I heard earlier. My friend Sosuke has a dream. A dream to bring his friend back to the light. And I have to go help him. I have this strange feeling." Kite said.

~Inside Kites Mind~

"And that's how you ignite someone's passion everyone." Aba Red spoke to everyone in the room.

"Great job." Hurricane Red gave him a fist bump.

"Well let's see where this goes then." Deka Red said as he crossed his own arms.

~Outside Kites Mind~

"I got to go." Kite ran off like a lighting bolt.

"Arigatou, Kite." Maya smiled as she blushed and her tears ran down her cheeks. She went to her room immediately.

Kite ran out fast and disappeared down the street before Madoka and Tsubasa could look up. They were ready to leave but noticed that Maya's father had his arms crossed as he looked at them. He was already intimidating so they tried to finish what they were doing as fast as they could.

-0-0-0-0-

_~Several Months ago~_

_"What do you mean?!" Natsuki yelled at Sosuke._

_"I need to go. They are just like me." Sosuke told the girl._

_"No you don't!" Satoru told the boy. Everyone in the room had tears in their eyes._

_"My father doesn't love me. You saw the interview. He only said that he had two kids he was proud of. I don't need to take this." Sosuke ran off._

_"Sosuke!" Satoru followed, Natsuki behind him._

_"Sosuke don't leave!" Natsuki yelled as they caught up to the boy._

_"Goumen!" Sosuke told them._

_"We are the Super Sentai Club. We are here for eachother!" Satoru yelled through his tears._

_"Goumen!" Sosuke ran off again._

_"Don't!" Satoru grabbed Natsuki's arm._

_"What do we do?" Natsuki cried._

_"We continue. I know that he'll come back. He will." Satoru hugged the crying girl._

-0-0-0-0-

"Leave her alone!" Sosuke yelled at the clubhouse where he used to hang out at.

"Stop yelling!" The Spidey haired boy from before appeared.

"Besides, the boss isn't here. He took Natsuki to the plaza near the ocean." The red haired girl appeared as she chewed on gum.

"You bastards!" Sosuke yelled as he ran off.

"Get back here!" The while gang that showed up began chasing after the boy.

When he got to the plaza, he saw Natsuki hugging the boss. Sosuke was then tackled. He tried to fight off the goons but he couldn't get them off.

"Natsuki!" He yelled. The girl turned to see him.

"Ah! Sosuke!" The boss also saw this and walked over.

"You piece of shit." Sosuke said to him.

"Shut up. I'm going to make sure you never bother Natsuki again. By killing you." The boss pulled out a pocket knife. The goons began to laugh. He moved the knife and gave Sosuke a cut on the side of his face.

"You bastard!" Sosuke didn't even bother to let the pain get in his way.

"Stop it!" Natsuki said out loud.

"What did you say?" The boss stood up.

"I said stop it!" Natsuki said again.

"Don't be a bitch." The boss grabbed the girl by her neck.

"Natsuki!" Sosuke tried fighting off the goons again.

"It's my job to kill him." The boss smiled.

"Actually, it's my job." Everyone looked over to see the microwave monster that attacked the school before.

The goons started running leaving Sosuke on the floor. The boss let go of the girl. She fell to the ground as she held her neck. He ran off with his tail between his legs.

"Sosuke! Natsuki!" Satoru showed up and ran over to them. He got to Natsuki first.

"Guys, Goumen-Nasai," Sosuke moved over to them, "I shouldn't have left just because of my father. You guys are my best friends. I hope you can take me back." Sosuke out his head to the ground.

"Of course Sosuke. You see Natsuki. I told you he would come back." Satoru smiled as tears began to fall.

"Yea." Natsuki was crying as she nodded.

"Ok enough with the touching reunion stuff. I'm going to," the monster was hit in his chest and he fell back.

"Kite!" Sosuke said as the older boy stood over him and his friends.

"You won't be doing nothing monster. This was Sosuke's dream all along. To be able to join his friends once again. They are his best friends. She is his star." Kite talked. Sosuke looked shocked and looked at the girl.

~Inside Kites Mind~

"Nice one right?" Shishi Red asked Lupin Red.

"Sure was buddy." Lupin Red crossed his arms as he nodded.

~Outside Kites Mind~

"He may have not noticed but I listened to him talking to himself when I was visiting his house. I will protect his dream and his star. You won't get in my way. Not even you, Wolf Man!" Kite yelled.

"So you noticed." Kasuto appeared with his pistol out.

"Sosuke! I will protect your dream, your star. She is the most important thing to you and I will protect her!" Kite yelled.

"You are getting annoying with all the yelling." Kasuto has a different tone than usual.

"Arigatou! Kite!" Sosuke said to his friend.

"Super Sentai Club is United!" Satoru yelled. Natsuki smiled as did Sosuke.

"They are your best friends right, Sosuke?" Kite turned to them.

"Of course!" Sosuke exclaimed.

"Then we can let them in on our little secret. After all they are members of the Super Sentai Club." Kite took out his Kemono Battery.

"Yea. I will protect you Satoru. I will protect you, Natsuki." Sosuke grabbed the girls hand and nodded.

"Sosuke." She whispered.

"Let's do this!" Sosuke got up and moved to where Kite stood.

"Kemono Striker!" They yelled as their morphers appeared.

"Nani?" Satoru saw them and was shocked.

"Tiger!"

"Bull!"

"Henshin!" The boys both yelled as they shot out their animal spirits. The spirits hit the monster, but not Kasuto, and they returned. They circled around Satoru and Natsuki and then they bit down on Kite and Sosuke, forming their suits.

"Sosuke is," Natsuki stopped to look at the boys, "Kemono Black."

"No way." Satoru was staring at him.

"Let's do this!" Red yelled as he charged with Black behind him. Red clashe with Kasuto who pulled out his blade while Black clashed with the microwave monster.

"You are very good, Kemono Red. I will be the one to end you." Kasuto and Red hit each other's swords and held them against eachother. They then proceeded to run through the plaza while keeping the swords in place. They ran sideways, not taking their eyes off eachother.

"You are not very good microwave. I will kill you." Black said as he kicked the monster.

"I will make you pay." The monster charged up an attack and shot out fireballs. Black dodged them but one went heading for his friends. Before they were hit however, the fireball was hit by a water ball.

"Don't forget about us!" Blue came down and he and Yellow were being carried by Pink. They all landed in front of Sosuke's friends.

"Protect these guys." Yellow yelled. The other two nodded and they ran towards the monster. Pink stopped as Blue and Yellow clashed. She turned to see Red fighting with Kasuto. She quickly ran off to where he was.

"Let her go! She's going to help Red. We have this bastard to deal with." Blue said to Yellow.

"Totally." Yellow said as she continued hitting him.

Red continued to clash with Kasuto. Kasuto then managed to find an opening and he kicked Red sending him flying into a table.

"Time to finish you off." Kasuto raised his sword. He was then hit by a flying attack. Pink landed and shot Kasuto with her blaster.

"Maya!" Red got up and pulled out his own blaster. They both shot their blasters at the same time sending Kasuto flying back.

"I'll be back!" Kasuto yelled as he fell into a dark hole that disappeared after he entered.

"Let's help the others." Red said.

"Yea." Maya nodded her head.

Black had managed to get a hit with his axe. The others had their weapons out. Sosuke got the monster again before jumping back to where the others stood.

"Kite. Can I have the honors?" Black asked Red if he could use the Kemono Canon.

"Yea!" Red said as he summoned the battery and combined the weapons.

"Kemono Canon!" They yelled as Black inserted his own battery into the canon. They all got into positions except that Red stood where Black stood and Black stood in the middle. Black then pulled the trigger and it sent out a huge black spirit Bull towards the monster. The Bull hit the monster with its horns. The monster took a few steps back as sparks fell out of him before he fell and exploded. No words from the monster.

"We did it!" Black celebrated as the fire subsided.

"They did it!" Natsuki said.

"Yes they did." Satoru smiled.

-0-0-0-0-

"Did you get what you wanted?" Jiku asked Baishisu.

"Yes. The monster served his purpose." Baishisu said.

"And I have the field report on this chip." Kasuto handed the chip to Jiku.

"Excellent. Activate the tower." Jiku said.

Jiku pushed the button on his throne. The tower came out of the lake. The red ball lit up and shot out a beam. The beam went towards the city.

-0-0-0-0-

Miruko was gigantic. He towered the city and he started heating up his attack.

"Let's go!" Red said as they summoned the Zords.

"Natsuki! Satoru! Want to come?" Black invited his friends to his Zord.

"Is there enough room?" Natsuki asked.

"And would the others allow it?" Satoru asked.

"No way." Blue said.

"Sure!" Red pushed Blue out of the way.

"Let's move quickly!" Pink said.

"Yea!" Yellow said.

Black picked up Natsuki and Satoru jumped onto his back. Black had the power of a Bull so he figured that he could carry both of them. Inside the cockpit, Natsuki and Satoru stood behind Black's seat.

"Bull, this is Natsuki and Satoru. My best friends." Black told the Zord who blew out steam from its nose excitedly.

The Zords all moved at once, attacking the monster. The Tiger Zord hit first followed by the Shark Zord and Cheetah Zord. The Phoenix Zord flew down and struck the monster from the top. The Bull Zord then charged and hit the monster. He carried the monster all the way to the mountain range and let him fall there.

"Sutoraiku Gattai!" They all yelled, "KemonoOh!" Black took his friends and told them to hold on as he seat moved to the Megazord cockpit.

The giant robot stood as tall as the monster. It pulled out its giant sword as it moved forward. It slashed the monster. The monster then shot out fireballs.

"Time for my finisher." Miruko said as he powered up his hands.

"Try this one." Black handed Red his Kemono Battery.

"Got it!" Red inserted the battery into the console.

#2-5-8

The Megazord lost its tiger helmet and gained a Bull helmet with horns on top of its head. The Megazord kicked the ground backwards, making it look like a charging bull.

"Bull Charge Strike!" The Megazord began to charge towards the monster. Black energy surrounded the giant robot. It tilted its head down. The monster shot fireballs but they missed. The robot then pierced through the monsters skin. He was stuck on the horns. The robot lifted the monster up, throwing him into the air.

"How embarrassing!" The monster yelled as he exploded in the air.

"You guys did it!" Natsuki cheered.

"We did it because you guys helped Sosuke come back to his old self." Red said to them.

At the moment they were speaking, the Zord shook a little. Little sparks came from the Zords.

"Oh no. The Zords have been used for too much time without getting proper repairs. I've come to a realization that the Zords can only fight for at least ten to fifteen minutes after they rest. I need to repair them but I don't know how." Blue put his hand on his head.

"You need a place to do repairs?" Satoru asked.

"Yea. The Zords aren't the only thing that need repairing." Blue said.

"How about you come to this address and I can help you out." Satoru pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Red.

"Is it a huge facility?" Red asked.

"Yea. I was going to use it for Super Sentai Club but it would be better if an actual Sentai team used it." Satoru put his hands on Black's shoulders.

"Then it's settled. We'll meet up tomorrow." Blue crossed his arms and nodded.

The Megazord lifted his hand up and gave a thumbs up as the sun was setting.

-0-0-0-0-

Everyone was in awe. The facility was huge. The Zords were already in bays that were numbered. Satoru and Tsubasa talked to eachother and so Satoru got his father to allow him to decorate the bays. They all then got into an elevator and went up to what was known as the command center. It turns out that this used to be a base used for space training and the building of space ships and satellites. The facility was located near the jungle.

"This is amazing." Kite said.

"I'll get to the repairs right away." Tsubasa used the computer that was on the console. He was also in awe. He connected all his reaserch to the console.

"I need to talk to you guys." Sosuke took Satoru and Natsuki off to the side.

"What is it?" Natsuki asked.

"I just wanted you guys to know that I'm here to stay." Sosuke admitted to them.

"Sounds great. Can't wait for more adventures. Especially since we know who you guys are." Satoru smiled.

"Yea!" Natsuki smiled and nodded.

"I need to help Tsubasa. How about you two talk." Satoru smiled and walked away.

"So..." Sosuke said.

"So..." Natsuki smiled.

Over where Kite was, Kite was talking with Maya.

"Arigatou!" Maya bowed.

"For what?" Kite asked.

"I know what you did. I'm really happy that you did it." Maya smiled.

"I'd do anything for you." Kite smiled. Maya hugged him and stayed there. Kite hugged back. Maya then quickly kissed him on his cheek. They both were as red as the Tiger Zord.

"This is so cool. Is this where we are hanging out now?" Madoka asked.

"Yes. You are welcome to hang out here." Satoru said.

"Yes. We are the Super Sentai Club." Sosuke said as he and Natsuki held a sign up. It had the symbol of the Kemonorangers on it.

"We are all members?" Madoka asked.

"Of course. If you guys want?" Satoru asked. Everyone looked at eachother and nodded.

"Ok then. It's official. We are the Super Sentai Club!" Kite yelled as he out his hand into the air. Everyone else did the same.

Outside the facility, a figure stood on a jungle cliff. The figure had its arms crossed as a drone camera that looked like an elephant arrived. He grabbed it and watched the video.

"Super Sentai Club? How pathetic." The figure said as he turned off the drone and walked off.

——————————————————————————

A/N: There's chapter 7. Satoru and Natsuki were characters I've been wanting to introduce for some time now and well now they are a part of the series. They will be part of the main characters so look forward for more of them. So now it's time to wait for Chapter 8. Hope you guys enjoyed. Look forward for the next chapter.

Arigatou!


	8. Green Elephant

A/N: Here's chapter 8 of Kemonoranger. I've been working hard on this and I hope that you guys like it. This is the start of a few chapters that have been exciting me. I hope you guys are liking it so far. Let me know what you guys think. Also let me know what you guys want to see and if you have any ideas theroies on what will happen next. Well let's get into this quickly.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Super a Sentai, it is owned by Toei. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

Chapter 8: Green Elephant

Kite and Madoka walked through the market looking for ingredients. Madoka was planning a special meal for everyone and she wanted Kite to help her. Madoka looked through tomatoes, carrots and other vegetables. Kite was in a rush to go home. He didn't want to be out and he wanted to talk to Maya. He created a stronger connection with Maya and she seemed to be more comfortable when she was with him.

Madoka took notice and that and she teased them for it. She wanted to see her brother happy and she thinks that Maya will be the one to bring him happiness. He already had dreams of them getting married and having children. She also had her own desires but she wanted to make sure that her brother was happy before she left him. She always felt like her brother wouldn't be able to do a lot of things by himself without her. Then again, that was just her.

"Ani? Have you ever thought about marriage?" Madoka asked and caught her brother off guard.

"Nani? Madoka where is that coming from?" Kite asked as he looked at the various vegetables that surrounded him.

"I'm just thinking that you are always spending time alone. I thought that maybe if you got married soon, you wouldn't be so lonely." Madoka picked up more ingredients as she spoke.

"I'm not lonely and I have Tsubasa and Maya to talk to so I'm definitely not lonely." Kite told his sister.

"I think Maya would make a perfect bride, don't you?" Madoka said and Kite almost tripped, dropping ingredients.

"Nani!" Kite said as he picked up the food.

"Come on Ani!" Madoka hit her brother.

After they left the store, Madoka stopped by every shop in the plaza. Kite would wait outside and she would come out with several bags. He really hated that she did this. They had plenty of money but Kite didn't want to waste it all. It would eventually run out if they kept spending and spending.

Kite waited outside of the last store, one of Madoka's favorites. He leaned against the wall, carrying a bag of groceries in his right hand. He was flipping a coin with his other hand. It was a coin with the symbol of the Go-Ongers. He flipped it three times. He was going for a forth when someone bumped into him. The person exiting the store didn't say anything as they left. From what Kite could tell, it was a guy who bumped into him. Kite looked at the guy as he picked up the coin.

"Ani!" Madoka came running out the store.

"Yes?" Kite turned to his sister.

"I'm in love, again." Madoka put her hands together as faint hearts appeared around her.

"What are you talking about?!" Kite tightened his grip on his coin. He had a feeling about who it was this time.

"A man just walked out of this store. He was so handsome and he looked so familiar that I just fell in love upon viewing him. Do you believe in love at first sight?" Madoka started spinning around.

"Madoka! Why do you always fall in love like that?" Kite started walking away. Madoka began to follow him.

"But Ani! This time it's real." Madoka grabbed her brothers arm and held onto him.

"It's never real with you." Kite said adjusting the bag in his left hand.

"Ani, will I ever find love?" Madoka asked.

"Of course you will. One day you will find someone who will treat you right and if he doesn't then I'll teach him a lesson." Kite told his little sister.

"I know you will." Madoka said as she gripped onto Kite's arm.

Behind them, farther away, the man who exited the store looked at the two. He looked at them with curious eyes. He studied each of them. The man himself wore a green coat with ripped up sleeves and a black t-shirt with brown cargo pants. He had on brown work boots. His hair was a black with some dark green in it. His hair spiked up and he had a ponytail that draped behind. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a flat rectangular object. He pushed the button on the side and it opened up. It turned into a drone that had the shape of an elephant.

"Follow them." The man said as the drone obeyed. It moved forward. The man looked as the drone left.

He pulled out his phone. He opened an app that allowed him to view what the drone was seeing. He smirked as the drone was capturing perfect footage. He out his phone away and crossed his arms. He sighed as he continued looking.

"Ah, Kite. You've grown up. Looks like we both have. But how much seems to be unknown. And Madoka looks cute. We'll meet up soon." The man said. He turned around and walked off.

Kite and Madoka continued walking as Kite began eating a bag of chips that Madoka bought for herself. Madoka began fighting him for them but even with his hands full, he was able to avoid her. They were the closet siblings that could have ever existed. They always smiled when they were with eachother.

-0-0-0-0-

"Are you serious? You have a lot of footage of different Super Sentai teams?" Tsubasa sat in the new base talking with Satoru who was informing him of all the footage that the Super Sentai Club has been collecting for a while.

"Yes. I have found archieve footage in a lot of different places. The most recent one, I acquired before starting my last year of high school." Satoru began rummaging through the white desk that stayed in the corner next to the console.

"Do you recall what the footage was about?" Tsubasa asked.

"If I remember completely, it's footage of the Lupinrangers fighting the Patrangers." Satoru continued to rummage.

"Interesting. Those two teams were the ones that always seemed curious to me since I began reading on the Sentai teams." Tsubasa put his leg up as he sat back in the chair.

"Got it. I have everything on Super Sentai here." Satoru pulled out a box. He put it on the desk. Tsubasa got up and opened it. He viewed that most of what was in the box were usb drives with labels.

"Most of your footage is on usb?" Tsubasa picked up a pile of drives.

"Yea. But there's also discs and video tapes." Satoru took out a few disks and a few video tapes.

"Well, I better start reviewing these. This will help us out a lot. Me especially, learning how the Sentai teams weapons and devices work will help my reasearch out a lot." Tsubasa began taking out a lot of the contents of the box.

"We're here!" Sosuke announced his presence as he entered the room, Natsuki following close behind.

"Where did you guys go?" Tsubasa asked as he continued pulling out things from the box.

"We went to the electronic store. We went to find something that Satoru was looking for." Sosuke explained.

"Did you find it?" Satoru asked as he got closer.

"Yes we did." Natsuki handed the older boy a bag. Satoru opened it and looked at the object he held in his hand.

"Finally. This will help me finish my project." Satoru said as he put the object on the desk.

"What kind of project are you working on?" Tsubasa asked as he continued studying the usb drives.

"It's a sort of communicator. It's a way for me to catch different radio waves and see if I can find anything interesting." Satoru explained.

"Ah. Sounds good." Tsubasa finally found something that interested him.

"Found anything cool." Sosuke asked as he took a bite of a snack he had bought.

"This is labeled, 'Dekaranger's Weapons and Robots'." Tsubasa said as he opened his laptop.

"I found that one near a police station." Natsuki said as she took Sosuke's snack from his hand.

"You found it?" Tsubasa seemed confused.

"Yea. While I was walking to school, I saw it thrown on the ground. I don't know why it was there but when we put it into Satoru's laptop, it was footage of the Dekarangers." Natsuki explained as she ate the snack she had snatched.

"Now that's interesting." Tsubasa started watching the video as he thought about why the usb would be on the ground. Especially if it was as important as this.

"Interesting indeed." Satoru said as he turned back around and began work on seeing how the new object he had gained worked.

In a corner of the room, an small object walked on the wall. It seemed to be a drone of some kind. It examined the room and the people inside. Outside of the base, a man sat down eating a piece of bread as he looked at the footage through his phone.

"Interesting new friends, Kite." The man said as he took another bite of the bread.

-0-0-0-0-

"Jiku-Sama, don't you think that our plans have been failing a lot lately." Kasuto was polishing his sniper as Jiku sat in his seat with a beer in hand.

"Of course they have. Zaku and Baishisu better have good plans. And you better work well with them if you want a chance to destroy Kemono Red." Jiku took a sip of his beer.

"Of course, Jiku-Sama." Kasuto said as he continued working on his weapon.

"Jiku-Sama, I have a new plan." Baishisu entered the room in a hurry.

"What is it?" Jiku asked as he stared into the scientists eyes.

"I have found a way to actually kill humans. You see, I studied the monsters we have used so far and I was able to create a new monster out of an old one. Meet Zukuro!" Baishisu introduced his new monster. The new monster came in.

Zukuro has a head that looked like a fish on the sides. His actual face looked more like the face of an octopus. He had red eyes that looked more like a visor than actual eyes. He had arms that looked like tentacles with spikes on them. He also had spikes on his hands and legs. He is black, purple and blue in color.

"Ah! New blood made from old blood." Kasuto put his sniper away and got up.

"I'm better than that wretched hazadorus fool." Zukuro said as he moved around Baishisu and stood in full view of the monster's leader.

"So cocky, huh?" Kasuto said as he walked over to stand in front of Jiku's throne.

"You want to go wolf." Zukuro said as he moved his tentacle arms around and sent them straight towards the wolf man. Kasuto pulled out his own sword and slashed the arms away.

"You tentacle bastard." Kasuto said as he held his sword out.

"Stop!" Jiku said as he took a threw his beer glass on the ground.

"Goumen-nasai, Jiku-Sama." Kasuto apologized and bowed before the master.

"Apologize now!" Baishisu hit the monster.

"It wasn't my fault. He was the one who started it." Zukuro said.

"It doesn't matter who started it. Do it again and I'll kill you myself." Jiku stood up holding his head. He left the room as darkness began to spill from him.

"Jiku-Sama is mad today. You! Go and cause mayhem." Kasuto walked over to his spot and sat down again.

"Whatever. I wasn't going to stick around anyway." Zukuro left the room leaving Baishisu's side.

"You have changed a lot, Kasuto." Baishisu whispered your himself before leaving himself.

Kasuto glanced over to see Baishisu. When the scientist was gone, he brought out his picture. He looked at it carefully. He could recognize everyone. His hatred could only grow. He put it away as the thought of seeing the photo would only make him lose concentration. He didn't want to slip. His act was working well so far.

-0-0-0-0-

Kite and Maya walked together. They were headed to the train station to drop off Damain. He was going on a class trip to Kyoto. Maya wanted to see him off and invited Kite to come with her. Madoka stayed behind, playing with Maya's siblings in their house.

"Kite, do you remember going on class trips?" Maya wanted to male small talk with her teammate.

"I barely remember them. For me they weren't that eventful." Kite stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked next to the girl. Damian walked on a little further ahead of them but was near enough to hear them talking.

"Well I remember my trip to Kyoto. All the sightseeing was fun because it was a completely different place." Maya closed her eyes as she remembered her first trip to Kyoto.

"Sounds nice. I mean maybe one day I can take you to see other places that are cool." Kite said in a quiet voice.

"What was that?" Maya turned. She heard some of what he said but not all of it.

"I said that it sounds nice." Kite smiled nervously, sweat going down the side of his head. Maya smiled to the side. She felt like giggling but she didn't want to have to explain herself to him.

"There it is." Damian began to run towards the train station as he saw some of his friends ahead.

"You think they forgot about you?" Kite asked, remembering about how everyone in Damian's school knew who she was.

"Shut up." Maya punched the boys arm causing him to laugh.

When they arrived, Kite took in how many boys were looking at Maya. She was wearing a skirt again and he felt like he knew what these boys were thinking. He was in their shoes once before. Kite noticed a group of boys send out their friend who looked like he was a player. Although he knew that Maya would tell him to get lost, he didn't want her to go through the trouble.

"Maya, we should just stand off to the side." Kite took Maya's hand and held it in his own as he moved her. She followed him, confusion building up inside her mind.

When they stopped, Maya asked, "What was that about?"

"What, I just thought that this would be a better place to see your brother leave." Kite smiled, feeling more nervous than ever.

After waiting a few minutes, Damian boarded them train and after a few more minutes, the train departed. Kite and Maya stood there for a while until the train disappeared. They left the train station, both of them walking in silence. Kite opened his mouth to say something but they heard screams. A woman came running towards them.

"What's wrong?" Kite asked the woman.

"Monster... that way..." the woman said before running farther away.

Kite and Maya looked at eachother and ran towards the direction that the woman had come from. When they got there, there was nothing except for people helping each other up. Kite ran up to a man who was walking away.

"Sir, what happened here?" Kite asked.

"A group of monsters attacked us but then this green figure defeated them all quickly." The man answered.

"Green figure? Arigatou." Kite let the man walk away.

"Do you think it's a new hero?" Maya asked as she crossed her arms.

"I don't know, it's too soon to tell." Kite said as he looked at all the civilians walk away.

A few blocks away, near a bridge, more people ran for their lives. Ryaku monsters rose from the ground and began attacking them. They took hold of a few and chased others. One Ryaku was about to take two school girls but then he was blasted back. A drone like object flew in the air. It looked to be an elephant. The drone continued to attack. It shot out green laser beams as it passed by. Near the girls, a figure appeared as green lightning struck.

"You should get going, wouldn't want those monsters to ruin those pretty faces." The figure told the girls. The girls nodded and got up. They ran off together. The figure turned its head back towards the monsters that had turned their attention to him.

The figure walked into the light of the sun. The figure who stood before the monsters wore a ranger suit. His suit was green. His helmet had the resemblance of an elephant, with what seemed to be a trunk going half way through the visor. The visor was like an elephants mouth when opened and it was black in color. There was a sliver tusk on each side of the visor. The helmet had black eyes on top on each side. He had green boots with black heels and gold collars. He had what could be assumed as armor on his chest, gold in color and it went around his upper body. The armor went over where his number would be. The armor had a diamond that went down the middle. There were what seemed to be tusks that went on both sides of the diamond, going straight down at an angle, flat. On the diamond part of the armor was a number six, black in color and with the style of an elephant. That number was also under the armor. Although it could barely be seen, his suit had a motif of an elephant, an elephant head to be specific, thy went throughout the suit. He had a golden belt. The belt buckle had the Kemonoranger logo and his number. He did have sidearms like the other Kemonorangers with his right holster holding his Raiku Blaster and his left holster holding his Raiku Saber. Next to his Raiku Blaster was another holster that seemed to be carrying a dagger of some kind. His morpher was on his left arm but was somewhat different than the other Kemonorangers, looking more like a watch. His suit and helmet had black markings that seemed to represent an elephants tusks.

"You aren't doing any more damage." The new ranger took out his Raiku Saber and put it on his shoulder.

The monsters moved their hands around as they stared down the new ranger. The ranger tapped the sword on his shoulder three times. Once the first Ryaku moved, the ranger moved quickly. The drone followed and took footage as the ranger moved fast. He slashed three Ryaku and stabbed three more. He lifted the sword up to his shoulder once more. The six Ryaku monsters he attacked all blew up. The seven that were left all attacked at once.

"Yo don't give up do you?" The ranger pulled out a Kemono Battery. He put it under his left wrist where his Morpher was located. The wristband that was connected to the morpher had somehow scanned the battery. After a few seconds, the battery disappeared, leaving behind pixels. The Morphers screen projected a photo of some sort of weapon. He then pushed in a code.

#006

His number on his armor glowed and a ball of green light came out. A silhouette of a weapon appeared in the light. A handle and a ball was seen. A chain attached the ball and the handle. The new ranger grabbed hold of the weapon. The handle was green with a gold engraving of what looked to be an elephant. The ball was black and the chain was silver. The ranger moved the handle up and brought the ball up. He caught the ball with his free hand.

"Elephant Mace!" The ranger said as he threw up the ball. He waited for the Ryaku to get close and when the ball came down. He spun the handle around. The ball bounced between six of the Ryaku. Spikes then came out of the ball. The ranger awaited for the last Ryaku to get close. He tightened his grip on the handle and he thrust the ball towards the monster. It hit the monster, causing sparks to fly off the monster. He proceeded to bounce the ball against the other monsters. The spikes then retracted and he caught it once again.

The Ryaku all stood in place. The green kemonoranger let his weapon disappear before walking off. When he was out of the danger zone, he dust off his hands. The Ryaku then blew up simultaneously. The green kemonoranger cracked his hands and moved his neck around. He sighed before grabbing the drone that was following him. He flattened it down into its flat rectangular shape. He then jumped into the air with all the force he could use. He disappeared into the day.

Kite and Maya came running towards the bridge. They heard all the commotion. When they arrived, they didn't find anything. Maya looked all over the bridge and everything around. Kite looked under the bridge and around the water that lay under the bridge. After twenty minutes of looking, the two met up on top of the bridge.

"Did you find anything?" Kite asked.

"No, but I definitely heard noise from this bridge." Maya informed.

"We should tell Tsubasa about this." Kite stated.

"You're right. We should go now." Maya said. Kite nodded.

With that they both left. The new Kemonoranger base in mind. On the bridge, a man appeared. He was eating a donut as he saw the two leave. He pulled out an object from his pocket and sent it after them. He knew where they were going but he wanted to keep an eye on them. A close eye. With that, the man turned around and walked away, enjoying his donut as he did.

-0-0-0-0-

_~4 years ago~_

_A younger Madoka sat on a seat in an airport. It was early morning and the sounds of airplanes could be heard behind the roar of the crowds that were passing through. She wore her yellow blouse with her black short shorts. He hair was down just how she liked it. She wore brown boots with black knee socks. She had out her Nintendo 3DS as she played Pokémon Omega Ruby. She mashed the buttons as she tried her best to catch a Pokémon. She always believed that by mashing the A button, the ability to catch a Pokémon would be better._

_She waited for her brother to come back. He had gone to make sure the tickets he had purchased were the rights ones. She sat with their luggage around. All they had was bags of clothes and a few other things. She had her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth as she continued bashing the buttons._

_"You keep doing that, you're going to break the button." Madoka looked up from her game and looked up to see a man. His hair spiked up and his ponytail draped behind. He had on his black t-shirt and blue ripped jeans. He had black and white Vans shoes. He held a luggage bag in one hand and held his coat in another._

_"Ah! Kyoya-San." Madoka closed her 3DS and got up. She hugged the older boy tightly._

_"Speedy! Where's Kite-Kun." The boy, Kyoya, asked the younger girl._

_"Don't call me that." Madoka poured as she said that._

_"Goumen." Kyoya laughed. Madoka smiled._

_"Ani is checking on our tickets, and since when do you use -kun." Madoka giggled. To her, Kyoya was always the cool guy._

_"I just thought that I'd try it out." Kyoya said as he sat down across from Madoka._

_"Why are you here in America?" Madoka asked as she put her left leg up on the seat._

_"I'm just visiting." Kyoya smiled at the young girl._

_"Well that sounds wonderful." Madoka sat back._

_"What were you playing anyways?" Kyoya moves over to sit next to te girl._

_"Pokémon." Madoka said as she pulled out and played on her device._

_"Nice." Kyoya pointes his finger and winked._

_"Kyoya!" The boy turned to see Kite standing with two tickets in his hand._

_"Kite." Kyoya stood up._

_"What are you doing here?" Kite asked._

_"I saw your sister and I decided to say hello. I'm on my way back to Japan. I have to go see my Okaasan." Kyoya explained._

_"So does this mean that we have the same flight?" Kite pulled up his tickets._

_"I'd assume so." Kyoya looked over the tickets and nodded._

_"This is great. Now we can talk more." Madoka jumped up._

_"Madoka." Kite gave his sister a death stare, letting her know that she was too loud._

_"Goumen!" Madoka bowed to her brother._

_"Shall we go?" Kyoya asked._

_"Yea." Kite nodded and he picked up his bags. Madoka did the same and they all left for their gate._

_They entered the plane and sat in their seats, which coincidentally, were next to eachother. After an eleven hour flight, they landed in Tokyo. They ate some food at a local restaurant. After lunch, they parted ways and said their goodbyes. _

_Kite and Madoka walked towards an apartment complex. They entered it and went to the fourth floor. When they got to a door, they looked under the rug that lay in front of it. Kite picked up a key and a note. The note read:_

_To Master Kite and Mistress Madoka,_

_This apartment is yours and will be fully paid for the next two years. I know that you guys will make it out their and one day I hope to be reunited with you. For now, look for jobs and then look into the website link I left below. It is a way for you to see your younger siblings._

_From Hideki_

_Kite handed the note to Madoka as he began to open the door. They entered the apartment. It was big enough for both of them. They saw that there were only two rooms and one was filled with lots of boxes. Kite saw that his stuff, like his consoles and other stuff was in this room._

_"Guess I'm sleeping on the couch." Kite laughed as he made his way over to the other room._

_"Hideki-San left everything ready for us." Madoka put her bags on the bed that was in the room._

_"Yup." Kite put his right arm of his sisters shoulder. She hugged him and put her head on his shoulder._

_"Everything's going to be ok, right?" Madoka asked the same question she always asked her brother._

_"Of course." Kite said to his little sister._

_"I better get everything in place then." Madoka moved over to her bed and unzipped her bags. She began putting her clothes away into the drawers of the empty dresser._

_"I'm going to see how the couch bed works." Kite walked into the living room. He looked at the couch and after a few minutes, he pulled out the bed that the couch could become. He put it away and went into what he presumed was his room. He looked throughout the boxes. They were all labeled. He sighed. He started a timer on his phone and he began to look through the boxes._

-0-0-0-0-

Kite and Maya entered the base, Madoka behind them. Tsubasa turned in his chair. He could already sense the news that they were about to share. Sosuke and Natsuki stood up while Satoru turned around.

"What's wrong?" Tsubasa asked his fellow teammates as they walked in.

"There is a new hero in town." Kite said as he sat down in a chair.

"New hero?" Tsubasa asked, curiosity rising in his mind.

"Yea, apparently the Ryaku have been attacking and this new hero defeated them all easily. I don't know who this person is but to move that fast, he'd have to move as fast as lightning." Kite said as he took out his battery and played around with it.

"Have you guys seen what this 'new hero' looks like?" Tsubasa used air quotes.

"No, like I said, he moved fast. All that was left were the remains of the Ryaku." Kite sat back in his chair.

"Whoever it was, knew what they were doing." Maya said as she crossed her arms.

"I'll have to look into that." Tsubasa said as he turned around and opened his computers browser. He began to search up any news on this new hero. Luckily, he found a video recorded earlier that day.

"Is that green lightning?" Satoru asked as he got closer. Everyone else followed and got closer.

"Lighting isn't green, right?" Madoka asked as she saw the video.

"Of course it isn't." Sosuke said.

"Then why is that lightning green?" Natsuki asked.

"I don't know." Sosuke scratched his head.

"We will have to investigate. Until then, we should just go about our days as normal." Tsubasa turned off the video and pulled up his reasearch.

"I guess. Anyone want to do something?" Kite asked as he stretched.

"How about you take Maya to the amusement park." Madoka pushed her brother closer to Maya.

"Nani?" Kite turned to Maya who stood inches away from him.

"We'll see you later." Madoka pushed both of them out of the exit.

"Madoka!" Kite yelled as Madoka closed the door.

"Seriously?" Sosuke smiled even though he didn't want to.

"That's a way to help your brother get a girlfriend." Natsuki said as she sat down and pulled out her sketchbook.

"You draw, Natsuki-Chan?" Madoka got close to the girl and saw her drawings as she flipped the pages.

"I do it when I'm bored." Natsuki continued flipping until she stopped on a page. From Madoka could see, it was a picture of Kemono Red.

"Why a picture of my brother?" Madoka admires the image.

"I don't know." Natsuki answered as she flipped the page. Sosuke seemed confused as he looked in between Natsuki and Madoka.

-0-0-0-0-

"It seems like our Ryaku army did not prevail, master." Zaku bowed in front of Jiku.

"Why did you only send the regular Ryaku?" Jiku asked as he played with his ring.

"The plan was just to terrorize the humans. If any of them died, it would have just been a bonus." Zaku explained to his master.

"Ah! Seems your plans are actually getting better, except for the fact that they fail. Why exactly did your plan fail today." Jiku stared straight at the dog like monster.

"Something got in our way. I'm investigating it right now." Zaku said to the man who sat in the throne.

"Get to it. I can't deal with anymore heroes." Jiku slammed his hand on his armrest.

"Of course. I will get to it right away." Zaku bowed before leaving the room. Once he entered the corridor, he ran into Kasuto.

"Was that really your plan, or are you getting desperate?" Kasuto asked the monster who entered the corridor.

"Why do you care?" Zaku walked past the wolf monster.

"I'm only curious. After all, you have been failing a lot." Kasuto explained as he stroked his chin.

"And what have you been doing exactly!" Zaku pullednout his sword and put it up towards the monster.

"I've been making sure that Jiku-Sama's plans are going how they are supposed to. And you have been failing. Even after watching that footage." Caste continued to stroke his chin.

"How do you know about that?" Zaku put his sword closer to Kasuto's neck.

"I have eyes everywhere. Let's get something straight. I have my own agenda. I have things I want and I won't let you or anyone else get in my way." Kasuto pulled out his own sword and hit Zaku's sword out of his hand. He then out his own sword and put it near Zaku's neck.

"What's a guy like you have that's so important?" Zaku said as he stepped back.

"My brother took everything from me when I was alive. I will have my revenge on the one he left behind." Kasuto put his sword away.

"Nani?" Zaku stared at the wolf man.

"Forget it. Don't get in my way!" Kasuto walked away. Zaku was left alone to think about what was said.

-0-0-0-0-

Kite and Maya walked around the bridge again. They wanted to find if the person who had saved the civilians had come back. It was Kite who thought of that.

"Why would he come back?" Maya asked the boy who looked around everywhere.

"Who knows. It's just the way I think." Kite looked down below the bridge.

Maya was about to get closer to him until she heard screams fill the air. Kite also heard this and they were off. When they got to the source, they noticed Ryaku monsters throwing buckets of water at people. Many of the people who were on the floor were feeling bad. Ryaku threw water at more people causing them to crumble to the ground.

"What's going on?" Kite ran up to a woman who lay on the ground, holding her arms against her chest.

"Somethings wrong with the water. All these people are wet and seem to be suffering." Maya said as she got down to check on a teen.

"My plan is working." Both young adults turned to see a monster appear from out of nowhere.

"Who the hell are you?" Kite got up and put his fists up.

"Don't worry about that." The monster pulled up his hands as they charged with a blue color.

"Maya, move!" Kite took hold of Maya and jumped out of the way.

"Let's go!" Maya said as they stood up.

They put their batteries into their Morphers. They put in their codes as a hologram of their suits appeared over their morphers.

"Kemono Striker! Henshin!" They shot out their spirits and the spirits bit down on them, creating their suits.

"Ah! Kemonorangers. Perfect!" The monster began to run towards the rangers. The rangers ran towards the monster.

"What did you do to these people?!" Red asked as he held his Raiku Saber back behind him.

"Like I, Zukuro, would tell you!" The monster yelled.

"Oh! A villain who uses his own name in his sentences." Red clashed with the monster. He moved his sword around as the monster punched Red.

"I got him!" Pink flew in using her wings and slashed the monster, sending him falling backwards.

"What do you think he can do?" Red asked Pink.

"I don't know but signs point water abilities. The only question is what is in his water." Pink answered as she held her sword him both handles.

"And that's how it's going to stay." Zukuro stood up and prepared to charge. He was blasted back with blue laser bullets.

"Get me a sample of the water." Blue came up to the others, Black and Yellow following behind him.

"Yes, it'll help us figure out what's wrong with these people." Satoru's voice could be heard through their helmets.

"I connected the helmets communication system to a channel that we can all use. That's how we can talk to Satoru." Blue explained.

"I don't give a crap about any of you stuff." Zukuro got up and prepared his hands.

"Stop his hands. That must be where the water is coming from." Blue said as he pulled his sword up and charged at the monster.

"I got a better way to stop you!" Zukuro lifted his arms. His arm became various tentacles and they spread throughout the place. He caught hold of Blue's sword and caused him to trip.

"Tsubasa!" Red called out. Black ran up and fought the monster with his sword. He hit the monster various times.

"How could we forget about these guys!" Yellow said as she spun around swiftly, slashing the Ryaku that were still present.

"She seems important!" Zukuro hit Black in his head and sent him tumbling. He then stretched out a tentacle and sent it straight for Yellow.

"Madoka! Watch out!" Red yelled as he began to run towards Yellow.

Suddenly, someone came from above and slashed the tentacle. Everyone stopped and looked at the person who had joined the fight. It was the Green Kemonoranger. They all looked in awe.

"Leave her alone." Green hit his sword against his arm three times before putting it behind him and moving forward. He fought the monster and hit him easily. He threw the sword up and punched the monster with speed.

"How... is... this... happening!" Zukuro said as he felt all the punches. Green then spun around, caught the sword mid-spin, and when he came back in full circle, he slashed the monster. The monster was sent flying back.

"Is that the guy who saved all those people." Blue said as he got up from where he was.

"Could be." Black said.

"Are you ok?" Green asked Yellow.

"Yes." Yellow nodded her head.

"Take this!" Zukuro appeared and shot balls of water towards Green.

Green pulled up his sword and tried deflecting them. One of the water bombs hit him harder and sent him flying. Another one his Yellow head on. She fell to the ground and unmorphed.

"Madoka!" Red ran to his sister. When he got closer to her, he took hold of her in his arms.

"Madoka-Chan?" Green whispered to himself.

"Madoka!" Pink came up to where Red was.

"Somethings wrong with her." Blue came up to them as well. Black followed but he kept his eyes on the monster while walking backwards.

"Madoka!" Red held her tightly. Her eyes were closed and her mouth remained a little open.

"She's still alive." Blue said as he felt her pulse from her wrist.

"Not for long. In twenty four hours, that girl, along with everyone else around here, will die to radiation." Zukuro laughed evilly.

"Nani!" Red yelled.

"You bastard!" Green appeared and he took out his dagger. He slashed the monster various times. He threw up a rectangular object which transformed into a drone. The drone scanned the monster.

"Five spots where dagger will be affective. Proceed." The drones voice said. Green nodded and moved fast. He slashed the monster in four different locations. When he finished, he stood in front of the monster. He then thrust his dagger into the monsters chest. The monster sparked. Green gripped the daggers handle and pulled it out before kicking the monster back.

"That hurt!" The monster yelled as he got up. The monster than left in a cloud of darkness without saying another word.

"Is she ok?" Green ran and jumped over rubble to get to the others.

"She'll be fine but we need to take her to base. The paramedics are on their way for everyone else." Blue said.

"Are you sure she shouldn't go to a hospital?" Green asked.

"If that monster is right, these people will die. The hospitals don't have anything to deal with radiation. I've already radioed to Satoru. He said that he will look into his fathers files to see if they have anything in radiation. His father studied a lot of things." Blue told the others.

"Then let's go quickly." Red said as he picked up his sister. They all left fast.

-0-0-0-0-

After seven hours of looking into radiation, Tsubasa and Satoru still couldn't find anything. They had medical tools that Satoru took from his fathers medical building. He had taken it a while ago thinking it would come in handy. He was right. Madoka still lay on a bed. The blanket covered her up to her neck. Kite sat at her bedside. Sosuke and Natsuki also sat in the room.

"I still can't find anything!" Tsubasa let out his frustration as he slammed his hands on the desk.

"This is very," Satoru didn't finish his sentence as he looked away.

"There has to be a way to help her." Maya said as she looked through the mirror that looked into the medical room.

"Why is he here?" Sosuke came out of the medical room and pointed out that Green stood in the corner.

"I'm worried for her. If I had been stronger," Green clenched his fist.

"It's ok." Kite appeared from the room. Natsuki sat at Madoka's bedside.

"What do you mean, this guy should have," Sosuke was interrupted by Kite. Kite lifted his arm up.

"Who are you?" Kite asked as he tone changed.

Green looked at him. He hesitated a little. Then he moved from his corner. He rotated the morphers watch head and pushed down on it. His suit disappeared from top to bottom. Kite's mouth was wide open. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Kyoya?" Kite said as he put his hand down.

"Who's that?" Maya said as she stood behind Kite.

"One of my childhood friends." Kite said.

"He's Kemono Green?" Sosuke tilted his head.

"Where have you been?" Kite asked.

"That's non of your business." Kyoya said as he crossed his arms. He wore a black t-shit, a green coat with ripped off sleeves, blue jeans, and brown boots. His hair was black with some dark green coloring in it, it spiked up and a ponytail draped behind.

"It's my business. I haven't seen you since that day." Kite clenched his fist.

-0-0-0-0-

_~4 years ago~_

_Kyoya stood in the hospital room with a backpack on. He held his mothers hand in his own. She lay in the hospital bed. She talked to her son, saying a couple of words at a time. Her breathing became heavier. Tears escaped from Kyoya's eyes._

_"Kyoya," his mother started, "you will do great things. I am so proud of you." Kyoya's mother used her other hand to stroke her sons hair._

_"Kasan, I promise to find a way to help you." Kyoya said as he cried._

_"Don't worry my son. I have completed my mission in this world. Just know that I will always love you. And remember that anyone can be a hero." Kyoya's mother said to him._

_"Nani? Kasan." Kyoya our his head on the bed._

_In an instant, the machines around her began to beep. Kyoya looked up, tears still running. The doctors appeared in the room and moved him away._

_"Kasan!" Kyoya yelled._

_"Hamasaki-San, please stop." The nurse who pushed him back said to him._

_"Kasan!" Kyoya yelled. He was pushed back out of the room and lost sight of his mother. The door was closed._

_Kyoya punched the wall. He ran off and disappeared. When he made it outside, he saw Kite coming towards him. He held a bag in his hand. He looked through it until he looked up._

_"Kyoya?" Kite took notice in the tears that came out of Kyoya's eyes._

_"What are you doing here?" Kyoya asked. It had been several days since they arrived in Japan and he hadn't seen Kite in the days that followed._

_"I brought money for your moms surgery. I also brought some other things that I thought you would like." Kite zipped up the back._

_"Leave me alone." Kyoya turned to leave._

_"Kyoya, did something happen?" Kite asked._

_Without a word, Kyoya began to run away. Kite, surprised, ran after Kyoya. After ten minutes of running and yelling after Kyoya, Kite stopped. He lost his friend. He continued looking everywhere but he found nothing._

_Kyoya looked on from far away. He then turned and ran off. Kite returned to the hospital. He asked for Mrs. Hamasaki and they told him what happened. He felt a punch to the stomach when he was told this. He knew what Kyoya would be going through. He left the hospital and ran towards where Kyoya had gone. He needed to find his friend._

-0-0-0-0-

"You disappeared into the night. I came to help you get through what happened." Kite explained.

"Yea, because the rich boy knows what I was going through!" Kyoya yelled.

"I may have been rich but where did we meet?!" Kite had anger in his tone.

"Nani?" Kyoya gritted his teeth.

"I went to a regular school like you. I always hated the rich snobs that ever came up to me. I always hated the ones who tried to ask my sister out. That's why I preferred a regular school. Don't you remember. We met in elementary school and I've stuck by you til we graduated. I have always been by your side." Kite's voice boomed.

"You still had everything and I didn't. Especially when I lost my mother." Kyoya turned away.

"My mom and dad are dead. They died a few months before your mom died. That's the reason me and Madoka were in America. We weren't there on vacation. We were told to leave the country. We returned and our money was gone, our little siblings were taken away. We had nothing yet it didn't feel like it." Kite said as everyone's eyes widened. Kite started shaking. Maya grabbed a hold of his arm and held it tight.

"Goumen." Kyoya said as he turned to his friend. He had never known what happened to Kite and Madoka. They hid it so well.

"I've been through a lot already but I was able to handle it. It was my sister that needed a push. I was there for her so that she could be happy. I took all the hits so that she could be safe." Kite frowned and looked at the ground.

"I've been selfish. I didn't know. Goumen-Nasai." Kyoya turned and bowed towards Kite.

"That moved a little fast." Sosuke whispered to himself.

"My anger took over and I didn't even listen to what you had to say. I'm really sorry." Kyoya said.

"It's ok. You've always had the tough boy act and I don't expect you to change. You don't need to change. You will always be my best friend." Kite pulled a picture from his jacket. He had a feeling like he would need this picture but he didn't know why before. Now he knew why. He handed the photo over to Kyoya. Kyoya's eyes widened as his mind was flooded with old memories that had been forgotten. His four year journey had taken a big toll on him.

"This is from our first day of high school. I remember everything now. Your mother took this. I remember everything. You and your family always treated me like family. You treated my mother like family." Kyoya said as he feared up.

"I've been meaning to share this with you but you've been gone for four years. Now you have returned and it's a better time. And you are a Kemonoranger." Kite our out his hand. Kyoya our on his tough face and smirked. He shook Kites hand. The tension of the room disappeared.

"Guys, Madoka is moving." Natsuki called out. Everyone moved into the medical room. Madoka had a face of pain as she moved uncomfortably in the bed.

"Madoka!" Kite rushed to her bedside and took hold of her hand.

"What's happening?" Sosuke asked.

"Her body is having a reaction to the radiation. We need to stop the monster quickly." Tsubasa said as he walked over to the computer in the room. An image of Madoka's body temperature was on the screen.

"Her body is getting hot." Satoru said.

"Madoka!" Kite tried to wake his sister up but he was unsuccessful.

"I'm going!" Kyoya said as he marched out of the room.

"Where are you going?!" Sosuke asked.

"To kill that monster." Kyoya said as he exited the base.

-0-0-0-0-

Zukuro sat on top of a building. He moved his legs back and forth as he viewed the place that was about to be left in ruins. He got up and stretched.

"What are you waiting for?" Kasuto appeared behind the monster.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zukuro asked the wolf as he walked to the edge.

"I'm here to make sure you do your job." Kasuto pulled out his pistol and held it up against the monster.

"Woah, wait wait! I'll do it!" Zukuro put his hands up.

"Start!" Kasuto said as he put the weapon away.

"Man, if only I killed you sooner." Zukuro whispered to himself as he got closer to the edge.

He charged his hands up and sent a waterfall pouring form the building. He leaped building to building, creating more and more waterfalls. He moved quickly and when he was finished, he was back down on ground level. He stood admiring his work as he heard people running and screaming.

"Well, that's done." He said to himself as he turned. When he finished turning, he was blasted back. He looked up and saw a drone moved quickly around him.

"You bastard!" Kyoya kicked the monster as he got up.

"Why do I keep getting hurt!" Zukuro yelled.

"I'm going to make sure you don't hurt anyone again." Kyoya pulled out his Kemono Battery.

"Don't you think that your attitude has changed a little too fast." Zukuro said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kyoya moved the battery under his wrist. His watch scanned the battery and it disappeared.

"Elephant!" His striker said in a pop like tone.

"Kemono Striker!" Kyoya yelled as a spirit like version of the other Kemonorangers strikers appeared over his own. "Henshin!" Kyoya launched his animal spirit out. His morphing sequence began and in an instant he was transformed into Kemono Green.

"Wise Elephant!" Green spun around and posed. He held his right hand up high and his left hand low. He stood in front of a green background and in front of his elephant Zord. "Kemono Green!"

"Come at me!" Zukuro prepared his tentacles as he moved forward. Green pulled out his own Raiku Saber. Green jerked forward and slashed the monster before the monster could get him. He rolled on the ground and pulled out his own Raiku Blaster and shot the monster from behind.

"I just need a sample." Green pulled out his dagger and moved forward.

"Scanning." The drones voice said.

"Where's the best place to get a sample?" Green asked the drone.

"Scanning complete. Best attacking point, right arm." The drone told Green.

"Got it!" Green moved forward. He kicked the monster and punched him on the side of his head. He then pierced the monsters right arm with his tentacle. He left the dagger in place and continued fighting. He was skilled in hand to hand combat.

"Get it out of me!" Zukuro tried to take the dagger out but Green kicked his left arm. He fell back but he immediately jumped back up after falling and he used the bottom of his boot to hit the monster on his chest.

"You don't get to demand things." Green jumped forward and took the dagger out of the monster. He looked as blood of the monster was all over the tip of the blade.

"Kyoya!" Green turned to see Tsubasa and Satoru appear from behind a building.

"Take it!" Green threw the dagger over to Satoru, who had luckily managed to catch the dagger from its handle.

"We'll anylyze it with the laptop." Tsubasa opened the hard case that he was carrying. He opened his laptop and took out a huge cylinder. It was tall and big enough to fit small weapons. It was also the device that Tsubasa used to work on the batteries. He opened the little door and put the dagger inside.

"Finish it quickly!" Green said as he left the two smart guys behind. He leaped forward and slashed the monster with his Raiku Saber.

"Stop hitting me!" Zukuro charged his hands and sent out a huge water blast. Green was sent flying back and he rolled on the ground.

"You are annoying!" Green got up and pulled out a battery from his belt buckle. He scanned it and it disappeared.

"Armor Weapon Activated." The drone said. Green's armor glowed green and the two "tusks" that were on both sides of the diamond detached. They grew handles and he grabbed hold of both of them.

"Elephant Sabers!" Green put one sword behind him and another one in front of him. He ran forward, the air moved past his suit with ease.

Green moved his sabers easily and he slashed the monster. He used one sword and pierced the monster with one sword. He spun his body around and hit the monster on his side. The monster rolled on the ground as steam came out of his body. Green then put one of his sabers into the ground. The ground cracked as he did. He pulled out a battery and scanned it.

"Elephant Mace." Green took hold of the mace and let the ball fall to the ground. He proceeded to run and drag the ball behind him. He pulled his left arm back as the monster came close.

"Got you!" Zukuro said as he thought that he had Green.

Green said nothing as he moved his arm forward and he lodged the saber into the monsters body. Green pushed him back with his leg and he brought his right hand down, sending the ball flying behind him, spikes coming out of the ball, and hitting the monster on the top of his body.

"How?" Zukuro said as he stepped backwards slowly.

"You are finished." Green steppes forward and took hold of the saber.

"How did he do that?" Kasuto asked himself as he witnessed everything that happened.

Green stayed silent as he gripped the sword tighter. With all his force, he pulled the saber out and he turned. The monster screamed in pain. He began sparking. Green put his saber up to his shoulder and he walked slowly away. The monster fell back and blew up without saying a word.

"He did it." Satoru, who had been watching while Tsubasa worked, was shocked.

On the roof of a nearby building, Kasuto looked at the scene. He was also shocked. He couldn't believe what had just occurred. Green moved as if he had been fighting for years. Green was going to be a tough enemy for Jiku and his army. Kasuto then pulled out his pistol and aimed at Green. He was going to fire but something held him back.

"Why can't I do it?" Kasuto asked himself as he put his hand up to his head.

He adjusted his eye patch and he put his pistol away. He pulled out his sniper and put it down on the buildings edge. He used his one eye to aim. He adjusted everything and he put his finger on the trigger. He pulled the trigger and sent a bullet flying through the air. The bullet hit the monsters remains. Green turned to see the monster grow.

"My water will drown the planet!" The monster yelled as he began destroying things around him.

"You guys finish that up. I'll take care of him." Green said as he pulled a Zord battery. On the screen of his watch, he pushed the Zord button and input some codes.

#135

#006

The spirit striker appeared over his watch again and he launched it.

-0-0-0-0-

The battery had grown and moved through the savannah. It the made it to a forest and entered a dark void. Red eyes glowed and a giant Zord came out of the void. It charged through the savannah causing the animals around to run away.

The Zord was green in color with black markings. The Zord looked like a regular elephant. It had red eyes and white tusks. There was a number six on its side. The six had an elephant style to it similar to the one on the Kemono Green's suit. The battery had grown and entered the Zords back. The Zord was big enough to fit in. It now rest in the middle of the Zord.

-0-0-0-0-

Zukuro continued attacking buildings and sending out water blasts. He moved around happily as he created disaster. He laughed as he did it. The elephant Zord came charging in and it hit the monster head on with its tusks. The monster fell back as sparks fell off of him.

"Let's go!" Green jumped onto his Zord and entered the cockpit. He inserted his dagger into the console. Suddenly, his drone came flying in almost crashing into the console. Green grabbed it and closed it. He inserted it into the console.

He hit the gas and the Zord moved forward. The Zord ran towards its enemy. Zukuro tried to attack back but the Zord gained the advantage. The Zord lifted the monster up with its tusks and sent him flying. The Zord made a noise as it lifted its trunk.

"This should be an easy finish." Green said as he pulled out a Megazord battery. He inserted it into the console, he pushed the Megazord battery, and input a few codes.

#123

#006

The Elephant Zord lifted its trunk and made a noise again. The Zord lifted itself onto its hind legs. It was slightly taller than the monster. It's front legs moved to its sides and extended a little. The feet retracted into its arms and revealed hands. The Zords trunk, tusks, and head detached. Something came out from the top where the Zords head was. A smaller head came out with a silver face and blue eyes. A helmet that looked like an elephant attached itself to the head. The huge elephant head that detached attached itself onto the middle part of what was the chest of the Zord, gaining a temporary trunk. The tusks attached themselves to the newly formed Megazord's shoulders. The trunk became a sword and the Megazord grabbed it with its hand.

"Sutoraiku Gattai!" The Megazord brought its sword from top to bottom. "ElephantOh!" The Megazord posed with the Kemonoranger logo appearing behind him.

"He has his own Gattai?" Tsubasa admired the huge robot that towered over him and Satoru.

"Let's move out!" Green now sat in a bigger cockpit. The giant robot moved forward. It ran as it held its sword in front of him.

"I won't go down that easily!" Zukuro extended its tentacles. He caught hold of the robots left arm but the robot held its sword in its other arm. The robot slashed the tentacle and caused it to fall off.

Zukuro held the place where his arm was. The giant robot held its sword tightly as it slashed the monster some more. The monster fell back and rolled around. Green then took out a battery. He put it into the console.

"Charging the Strike!" The drones voice said. The robots tusks and trunk all floated in front of the Megazord. The giant robot glowed green.

"Authorized!" The drones voice said.

"Elephant Three Sword Strike!" The giant robot moved its arms back and then thrust them foward sending the three swords, that floated in front of him, forward.

The three swords moved forward and spun around. They hit the monster directly and passed through the monster. The monster started sparking. He walked backwards as he more sparks began to come out.

"I hate you!" The monster yelled as he fell back and exploded. The robot turned and posed as its tusks returned and its trunk sword returned to its hands.

"That was for you, Madoka-Chan." Green saluted with two fingers as he sat back.

"That was impressive. That robot is strong." Satoru said as they finished up.

"This will do." Tsubasa held you a test tube with a blue liquid.

"Let's go!" Satoru said and the two boys left as the Megazord put its sword away.

-0-0-0-0-

Madoka opened her eyes slowly. She saw everyone looking at her. She felt the warmth of a hand on her own hand. She turned to see and saw that her brother was holding her hand. Maya sat next to him.

"What's going on?" Madoka said with a weak tone.

"Madoka! You're awake." Kite smiled as he witnessed his sister waking up.

"What happened to me?" Madoka asked.

"You were attacked by the monster and his radiation caused you to go into a sort of coma." Tsubasa explained.

"Well I feel better." Madoka sat up with the help of Kite.

"Yea, you should have seen how hard it was to fight that monster." Sosuke said recalling the events of the fight.

"The radiation would have killed you if Tsubasa hadn't gotten the sample he needed to make a cure. Right now, Satoru is out giving the cure to the hospitals." Natsuki explained.

"How did you guys manage to get the sample? He seemed so tough when I arrived to fight." Madoka asked as she moved her hair out of her face.

"An old friend helped out." Kite said. Everyone moved to show Kyoya who stood in the corner.

"Kyoya-San?" Madoka's eyes opened widely.

"Nice to see you speedy." Kyoya waved his hand.

"Don't call me that." Madoka smiled.

"Arigatou! Kyoya." Kite bowed to his friend.

"I was just doing what needed to be done. I'm happy to see Madoka is up. I know she will recover quickly." Kyoya smiled.

"Kyoya-San. Arigatou." Madoka said.

"Your welcome. You are important to Kite and seeing him lose you would hurt me and I'm pretty sure it'll hurt everyone here. My instincts kicked in and I just knew that I had to save you." Kyoya explained.

"Oh, so it does have feelings." Sosuke said jokingly. Kyoya glared at him.

"Sosuke!" Natsuki stepped on Sosuke's foot causing him to hold his foot and bounce around. Everyone in the room laughed.

"I'm glad you are here, Kyoya-San." Madoka said.

"You should rest, Speedy." Kyoya smiled as she made a glare of her own. Kyoya laughed again.

"I have a question? How did you become Kemono Green?" Tsubasa changed the subject.

"That's an interesting story. A month ago, a man by the name of Raiku found me. I was in Spain at the time. We fought eachother because I didn't trust him at first. He was an older man but he fought like he was a young man. He defeated me easily. He then offered me the opportunity to be a hero. He said that an ancient evil would take over the planet and that the Elephant Spirit chose me to fight. I accepted because I was finally able to understand what my Kasan meant. My father died a hero and I will follow in his footsteps." Kyoya had taken out his battery and he held it tightly in his hand. He remembered about his father being a hero for Japan and a hero for the United States.

"That sounds very interesting." Tsubasa stroked his chin as he heard the story.

"Well I think it's time I left. You guys made me soft." Kyoya was about to walk out the door.

"Kyoya! Why don't you stay and help?" Kite got up from his seat.

"Yea and you can join the Super Sentai Club." Madoka said.

"That sounds pathetic." Kyoya shocked everyone.

"Nani?" Sosuke said as he walked up to him.

"Sosuke, stop that." Natsuki pulled the boy back.

"I don't need a pathetic club to help me." Kyoya said.

"You can't fight alone." Kite said.

"That has been my plan for a while. See ya." Kyoya saluted. He left the building.

"Is he serious?!" Sosuke said.

"He'll come around." Madoka spoke up.

"Why do you know my best friend so well?" Kite sat next to his sister again.

"He's been around a lot. He's like my second older brother." Madoka put her head back and smiled even more.

"Madoka, you are funny." Kite laughed. Everyone else laughed.

At the entrance of the room, just outside the door, Kyoya stood against the wall. He smiled. He left the base knowing that maybe Madoka was right.

——————————————————————————

A/N: Wow, Kyoya's backstory was revealed so quickly. I really enjoyed this chapter. It took me a while but I finished it. Sometimes I find it hard to think of words but I always get there in the end. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and look forward for more.

Arigatou!


	9. Run Run and Don't Stop

A/N: Hello there everyone. It's time for chapter 9 of kemonoranger. As I have said before, what do you guys Th ink if the story. Any favorite characters so far? Maybe a favorite villain? Well I can't wait to continue the story. Hope you guys are liking it. This is a series that has made me feel great. I love these characters and I love writing about them. Once again, if you haven't, go read Animal Strike. Can't wait to continue the story.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai, it is owned by Toei. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

Chapter 9: Run Run and Don't Stop

"Let's go guys. We can do it!" Sosuke yelled as he ran through the forest.

"This... is... tiring!" Kite said as he followed him.

"Come on, Ani!" Madoka passed her brother.

"I have other things to do, why am I here?" Tsubasa asked as he continued running, passing by Kite.

"How is it that you have so much energy when you fight but not now?" Maya ran at Kite's speed.

"Sosuke made me start working out at five in the morning. I'm tired." Kite said as his run turned to a walk.

"Come on Kite. You can do it." Maya said as she began walking with him.

"Maya, that's easy for you to say." Kite said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sosuke's workout routine isn't that bad." Maya said to the boy.

"Why are we even following his workout routine?" Kite asked as he leaned against a tree.

"Because we promised him that we would try this with him." Maya said.

"You promised." Kite reminded the girl.

"Kite!" Maya playfully punched Kite.

Kite smiled as he grabbed her arm and pulled her close. He smiled deviously before spinning her around. He ran towards her but she had already caught on to what he was trying to do. She jumped back and let Kite fall forwards. Maya laughed before she saw that Kite was rolling down a hill.

"Kite!" Maya began going down the hill carefully.

"Help me!" Kite yelled as he continued rolling.

"Goumen!" Maya yelled as she followed.

Kite made it to the end of the hill and rolled around, holding his leg. Maya arrived and got down on her knees. She helped Kite sit up. Kite held his arm and leg. Luckily, he wasn't badly hurt. Maya helped him stand up and helped him walk. Her plan was to take him straight home and meet everyone else later. Then they heard someone. They stopped for a moment.

"What was that?" Kite asked.

"I don't know. I'll go check it out. You stay here." Maya helped Kite sit on a rock and she left.

She walked past a dozen trees until she caught glimpse of something. She saw someone moving. When she moved forward some more, she caught full view of someone. She was shocked to discover that it was Kyoya, without his shirt on. He was holding a sword and he jumped off of rocks and trees, slashing dummies. When he stopped he grabbed his water bottle and dumped it on his head. His sweat glistened in the sunlight that snuck itself through the trees. The water went down his body and Maya couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He whipped his hair back masking Madoka jump a little. She continued looking as she bit her lip.

"Maya!" Kite called out. Kyoya heard the voice and picked up his black t-shirt, putting it on.

"Kite." Maya turned to see Kite walking, holding his leg S he did.

"Kyoya?" Kite said as he looked up at the boy. Kyoya put on his coat.

"What are you two doing here?" Kyoya asked the pair.

"Doing an early workout. How about you?" Kite asked.

"Same thing." Kyoya answered.

"Kyoya, have you considered joining us?" Kite asked.

"Nope. Don't need to join you guys. Here, you look like you need it." Kyoya grabbed his second bottle of water and threw it over at his old friend.

"Arigatou." Kite said. Kite was about to throw it on his head but realized that he already had a dirty shirt and that adding water would make it worse. He put the bottle down and took off his shirt. Maya gulped as she caught view of the boys stomach. He clearly worked out a lot. Kite dropped the water on his head, letting it go down his hair and face and letting it make its way down his chest. He put his shirt back on. Maya snapped out of her trance but not before Kyoya saw it.

"You should go take a rest. You look like you've been attacked by some crazy animal." Kyoya began walking off.

"Kyoya, wait!" Kite called out to his friend but felt pain go through his leg.

"Kite!" Maya got up and helped the boy sit down. She pulled up his sweat pant leg and looked as she saw blood coming from an opened wound.

"Is it bad?" Kite said as he felt pain.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Maya asked as she touched around the wound causing Kite to flinch.

"Yes." Kite said as he kept one eye closed.

"Let's go! Quickly!" Maya helped him up and they began to walk.

"Maya? Were you observing Kyoya in a," Maya moved his leg a little causing him to flinch.

"Nope." Maya said.

"How about when I," Maya once again moved his leg, causing him to flinch again.

"Goumen." Maya said as she smiled secretly.

"That really hurts!" Kite yelled as they continued walking.

"Does it?" Maya asked as playful as she could sound.

"Maya, you are doing it on purpose." Kite caught her.

"Oops." Maya let Kite fall as she pretended to run. Until she returned to him and apologized to him for letting him fall down.

-0-0-0-0-

"What do you have this time, big brain?" Zaku sat on a high chair in Baishisu's lab.

"Don't call me big brain!" Baishisu complained as he came out from behind his computer.

"Well you have a big brain!" Zaku practically yelled.

"It's still hurtful when you say it like that." Baishisu looked down, feeling hurt.

"Get over it and tell me what you have planned this time!" Zaku demanded.

"Chocho! Get out here!" Baishisu called for a monster.

The monster that walked in had a big belly. It was yellow in color and it's face looked like that of a ancient statue. His eyes appear to be closed but that was only what people saw. The monsters sight was actually pretty good. He wore big sandals. He also held a staff that had a ring handing on the end of it.

Zaku began to laugh, "What kind of a name is Chocho? And why does the monster look like that?"

The monster wasn't pleased with the remarks of the giant dog monster so he lifted his staff up, causing the ring on the end to glow. He brought down the staff with full force, sending a wave of energy through the ground, towards Zaku. When it reached him, Zaku was instantly glowing. In a matter of seconds, Zaku was now like a soccer ball.

"Who's the funny one now?" The monster chuckled.

"Turn me back now!" Zaku demanded.

"As funny as it is, you better turn him back." Baishisu said to the big monster.

"Ok." Chocho once again his his staff against the ground and Zaku returned to normal.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Zaku pulled his sword out and pointed it at the monster, the tip of the blade right at the monsters neck.

"Got it, sir!" Chocho said. Zaku put his sword down as the monster fell backwards.

"Get him to work, now!" Zaku yelled, it was practically a roar.

"You heard him, get to work." Baishisu said.

"Hello everyone." Kasuto appeared at the doorway and came into the room. He looked at the newest monster.

"At your service." Chocho said.

"Get to work." Kasuto sent the monster off.

"What are you doing here, Kasuto?" Baishisu asked the wolf monster as he walked cautiously around the lab.

"I would like you to look into something for me." Kasuto said as he revealed a container.

"What is it?" Baishisu looked at the container.

"Just study it for me and report the results. If you do a great job, then maybe I'll let you know." Kasuto said as he handed the container over to the scientist.

"Ok, I guess. But don't expect any quick results. I have to get more monsters for the boss." Baishisu put the container away.

"Of course. Do what you have to do. I'm off." Kasuto left the room leaving the scientist alone.

Baishisu wondered why the assassin needed help with whatever was in the container. He shrugged off the feelings and thoughts he was having and returned to work.

-0-0-0-0-

Madoka skipped along the sidewalk. She may have been a teenage girl, but sometimes she would act like a little girl. Kite walked behind her, smiling as he saw her. His little sister was growing up before his very eyes. Kyoya had joined him and walked alongside him.

"Kyoya, do you remember what we were like at her age?" Kite asked as he looked at Madoka.

"We were up to no good." Kyoya answered honestly.

"You mean you." Kite laughed.

"What do you mean? You were the player. Trying to date all the cute girls." Kyoya said to him.

"Yea, you're right. But they always ended up wanting to go for you." Kite stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"That's false. They wanted both of us. We were even cooler than the jerks from the American Football Club." Kyoya corrected his friend.

"There you go again, being right." Kite said to his friend.

"And remember when you tried to hook up with our math teacher. That was hilarious." Kyoya laughed.

"You was that?!" Kite was stunned. He had secrets. A lot of secrets that he didn't want to be out in the open.

"I would have done the same. I mean she was only twenty five, right?" Kyoya asked.

"What are you two talking about?" Madoka came back to them.

"Nothing!" Kite jumped onto Kyoya to get him to stop laughing.

"Get off!" Kyoya threw him off, letting him fall on his back.

"Kyoya, if you don't mind me asking, where gave you been all this time?" Madoka asked the older boy.

"I've been traveling around the globe. I've been to a lot of different countries and it's actually been a great experience." Kyoya said as he looked up at the sky.

"That sounds cool. Do you have any photos or collectibles?" Madoka continued asking.

"I have a couple back at the apartment that I've gotten myself." Kyoya began walking with Madoka following him.

"Kyoya? Why don't you join us officially?" Kite asked out of the blue.

"Nani?" Kyoya stopped and turned to Kite.

"You said that you didn't want to join us. Why's that?" Kite asked.

"Look, Kite, I don't need any of you guys. The reason I helped you was because I wanted to help Madoka. That's all there is too it." Kyoya put his hands behind his head.

"Yea, but imagine if you joined us officially. We would be a great team. All joined together." Kite seemed to be imagining what the future could be like.

"I don't need your help. Especially if it means joining some club for Super Sentai." Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Kyoya, you have to learn how to get along with others. You've always been like this. Even when we were younger, you didn't like to get along with others. Unless they were pretty girls of course." Kite out his hands on his hips as he looked up.

"He's right, Kyoya. Imagine all of us together. You could be helping more people than just me." Madoka chimed in.

"Madoka, Kite." Kyoya said.

"So, how about this. You agree to think about it for a little and if you still don't want to join us, then I won't bother you about it." Kite put his hand up towards Kyoya.

Kyoya looked at him before saying, "Deal." Kyoya shook Kite's hands.

"Good. Now let's go. You both agreed to help me shop." Madoka started walking away.

"I don't remember that!" Kite yelled.

"Madoka, is this why you wanted to come with us?" Kyoya asked the girl who was skipping.

"I can't hear you!" The girl began to run.

"Madoka!" Kite and Kyoya began running behind her.

From the bushes nearby, Kasuto appeared and saw the group as they left. He scowled as he heard them cream and shout. He took out his pistol and held it up, pointing it at Kite. He held his finger at the trigger until Kite was out of view.

"I will kill you, Kemono Red." He said before putting the weapon away and disappearing into the bushes.

-0-0-0-0-

By a bridge, people walked in peace. It was a bright sunny day. It was as of nothing could ruin it. That was until Ryaku monsters appeared. People fell and screamed. Others managed to run. The monster moved fast.

"Yes, get my victims ready!" Chocho appeared as the minion monsters attacked.

"You aren't doing anything!" Chocho looked behind him to see three people standing there.

"Yea, who said so." Chocho said as he called the Ryaku to appear in front of him. The monsters moved quickly and moved their arms up and down.

"I don't know what your plan is but we're stopping you!" All three people shot out something that attacked the monster.

"Kemono Blue!" Blue jumped forward and shot with his blaster.

"Kemono Black!" Black ran straight forward with his sword.

"Kemono Pink!" Pink was flying through the air with her sword out.

"Kemonorangers!" The monster yelled as he ran backwards. The Ryaku moved forward only to get hit directly.

"Yea. And you guys are really getting persistent." Blue said as he tapped his blaster against his arm.

"Yea. It's just getting annoying at this point. I mean sending you in. What a joke." Black laughed a little.

"Black!" Pink scolded.

"Goumen." Black said before shaking his head, thinking about what he just said.

"You little bastards. I will show you what I'm made of." Chocho spun his staff around.

"Food?" Black was making fun of the monster at this point.

"Why you little!" The monster stomped on the ground and Gadora's appeared. Try slightly enhanced monsters prepared their swords and charged forward.

"Here we go!" Black pulled out his axe.

"Yea, because you opened you big mouth." Pink said as her bow appeared.

"She's right." Blue held his sabers tightly and they all ran forward.

They clashed with the monsters. These were stone her than ordinary Ryaku. Black pushed two of them away with his axe before swinging it forward. Pink backed up and pulled her bow string. Three arrows appeared and she shot them forward, striking a monster in three different locations. Blue fought against three monsters, spinning around as he did so. He jumped and kicked. He backed up and slashed.

"These guys are tough." Black said as regular Ryaku appeared.

"I think it's all the same!" Blue slashed three regular Ryaku and continued battling a Gadora.

"Speak for yourself." Black said as one of the Gadora kicked him in his gut, sending him rolling back.

"I got them!" Pink blasted the Gadora from the sky and continued blasting all the monsters. She then pulled out her blade and slashed the big monster, sending him backwards.

"You need to workout more!" Chocho yelled at the monsters.

"You're next, loser!" Black held his axe behind him. He ran forwards.

"Wrong!" Chocho brought his staff up and he hit Black, sending him flying into a tree. He then lifted his staff into the air causing the ring to glow. He hit the bottom of the staff against the ground. Black began to glow. He looked around himself before the glow went away. He got back up.

"Ha, that did nothing!" Black began to run only to feel woozy. He fell down.

"Sosuke!" Blue said as he ran over to him.

"I'll get you too." Chocho lifted his staff once more and he brought it down. Blue dropped where he was before he reached his brother. He felt bad as he glowed. When it was done the monster felt satisfied.

"How did you do that?!" Pink swopped in and knocked the staff out of the monsters hands.

"How dare you!" Chocho said.

"Back at you." Pink said as she ran up to the monster. She pulled her arm back before sending it forward, punching the monster square in the chest. The monster flailed as he fell back.

"This isn't going according to plan." Chocho said as he tried to get back up.

"This must be the key to whatever you did to them." Pink picked up the staff. She held it in her hands as she studied it before being shot back. The staff dropped to the ground and rolled away. Pink fell on her back. She looked up to see a dog like monster.

"Zaku, what are you doing?!" Chocho said.

"We need to go!" Zaku said as he grabbed the monster and his staff. A black cloud took them away.

"No!" Pink yelled.

"Maya?!" Pink turned to see Kite running up to her.

"Kite? Go help the other two." Maya said as she was helped by Kite.

"Madoka and Kyoya are already helping them." Kite assured they pink ranger.

"That's great." Maya said before she demorphed and went unconscious.

"Maya!" Kite shook the girl who was in his arms.

-0-0-0-0-

Maya awoke in her bed. She looked around and saw all the plush animals. She felt her blanket on top of her. She snuggled in bed as she tried to go back to sleep only to wake up to the sound of birds chirping outside. She rolled her eyes before getting up in her bed. The first thing she saw was Kite, who was sound asleep in Maya's desk chair.

She shook her head, just to make sure it wasn't a dream. When she confirmed that it wasn't a dream. She got out of bed. She had everything she wore the day before except for her jacket which was on a hanger in her closet. She took it and put it on. She had already confirmed in her mind that her parents had gone to Kyoto again and by the looks of it, they had taken all the kids with them. She looked just to make sure and they were all gone. She walked back into her room and proceeded to wake up the boy who slept soundly.

"Kite. Kite. Kite!" Maya shook the boy awake.

"I'm up!" Kite exclaimed as Maya stepped back to avoid getting hit by his extending arms.

"Let's go!" Maya grabbed the boy from his arms and lifted him up. She grabbed his jacket and threw it at him. He caught it and put it on.

They left Maya's home. They barely talked on the way to the new ranger base. When they arrived, the went to the medical room. Tsubasa and Sosuke were on beds, holding their stomachs. The one thing that was off was the fact that their stomachs were bloated.

"What's wrong with them?" Maya asked Satoru who was busy examining the computer. Natsuki was sitting next to Sosuke's bed while Madoka stood next to Tsubasa's bed.

"Somehow, that monster made them gain weight. I'm trying to figure out how it's possible but there is no logical explanation for this." Satoru was breaking his head as he typed furiously.

"I think I know how." Maya said.

"Really?" Satoru asked the girl.

"Yea. It seems like both times that the monster fought against these two, he used his staff. That must be the key to his power but I don't know how it works." Maya scratched her head.

"Then we have to find this monster and pound the hell out of him." Kite said as he punched the palm of his hand before cracking his knuckles.

"Um, Saul-San, I need to talk to you." Natsuki spoke in a quiet voice but she got his attention.

"What is it about?" Kite was referring to the topic, wanting to know what the younger girl wanted to talk about.

"Can we actually go for a walk?" Natsuki asked.

"Sure. We'll be back." Kite said as he followed Natsuki out of the room and out of the base.

"What's up with her?" Maya asked.

"I don't know. Ever since we all got together, she's been keeping to herself a lot more than she used to." Satoru explained as he thought about his friend.

"Well, we should be trying to figure out what's wrong with these two first then we can figure out why she's keeping to herself later." Maya said. Satoru turned to her and it was as if he felt a vibe of jealously coming from the girl. He shook of the feeling and went back to work.

-0-0-0-0-

Natsuki walked ahead of Kite who had his hands in his jackets pockets. Natsuki seemed nervous that Kite was concerned. Kite saw her lose her footing a couple of times but she had managed to catch herself before falling. Her backpack shook with every step she took. She even managed to trip a couple times. Kite looked around him. It was as if he remembered this place.

They walked on until they got into the center of a park. The water fountain was loud. Children ran around with their parents following. Teens walked in groups. Elderly people walked peacefully through the park. Natsuki stopped by the fountain. She adjusted her skirt as she sat down. Her pout was clearly visible but Kite was confused.

"Natsuki-Chan, why are you sad?" Kite sat down next to the girl.

"Yes, I'm just trying to figure out a way to say this to you." Natsuki said as she turned away.

"What is it? You can tell me anything." Kite said as he felt weird.

"Here." Natsuki pulled a locket out of her backpack. She dangled it from her hands, showing Kite the heart shaped locket.

"Huh?" Kite tilted his head a little as his confusion grew.

"You gave me this. I just wanted to tell you something, something I didn't tell you that day." Natsuki said.

"Nani?" Kite lifted his right eyebrow.

"It happened last year, after Sosuke joined that horrible group. When I joined that horrible group." Natsuki shook a little. Both her and Sosuke managed to break ties with the horrible group.

_~One Year Ago~_

_Natsuki ran through the forest. She managed to get there after running from something that had suddenly appeared. A monster managed to chase her there. She continued looking back as she ran. She continued until she tripped on a rock. She rolled a few times before she finally stopped. She got up but she felt pain surge through her leg. She held her leg. She had managed to sprain her ankle._

_"Help! Somebody, help!" The girl cried as tears came out of her eyes._

_"I found you. You will be a perfect subject for my experiment." A big goblin like monster appeared over her._

_"Get away!" She screamed as she dragged herself away from the monster, feeling pain as she did._

_"Perfect, scream more. Your fear will give me more strength." The goblin got closer._

_"Help!" She screamed once again._

_"Get away from her!" Someone came from out of no where and they kicked the monster, sending him rolling away._

_"What the hell." The monster stood up._

_"Go!" The person, a male, yelled as he released a spirit forward. The spirit of a tiger raged on as it charged at the monster. It jumped up and slashed the monster causing the tree behind it to break as the monster rolled down a hill._

_"My leg." Natsuki rubbed her leg. The male turned to the girl. He noticed her school uniform. He shook his head before heading over to her. He got down on one knee and examined her leg._

_"It's sprained. No big deal. Let's get out of here before he comes back." The boy slid his left arm under her legs and kept his right arm on her back. He lifted her up and he began running out of the forest. After a few minutes, they managed to make it to a park. They ran up to a fountain when a blast flew past the boys shoulder, barely missing him. Natsuki ducked her head and out it against the boys chest. He turned around and saw the monster appear._

_"Give her to me!" The monster said as he walked closer._

_"Leave her alone." The boy said as he lifted his arm and shot out a spirit again. This time the spirit attacked but returned to the boy. It entered the boys body and a red suit formed around him._

_He pulled out a sword and he charged forward. He used both of his feet to jump forward and he slashed the monster. He rolled forward and slashed the monster just underneath his stomach. The monster jumped back. Red pulled out a blaster and shot the monster six times as he walked closer and he slashed him. He threw his sword up, shot the monster five more times. The sword came back down and Red jammed his sword into the monsters stomach._

_"Don't mess with me." Red said as he put his blaster away. He put his sword up on his right shoulder, putting the tip behind his head._

_"I'll get you both next time!" The monster said as he disappeared into a black cloud._

_"Finally." Red moved his head to the side. He put his sword away as his suit disappeared. His black hair shined in the sun making his blonde highlights visible. He flipped his hair back so that it draped behind. He wore a red jacket and black jeans. He wore black and white vans._

_"Who are you?" Natsuki asked the boy._

_"Hi, my name is Tategami Kite." The boy walked up to the girl who sat on the fountains edge._

_"Nice to meet you, I'm Saitou Natsuki." The girl said._

_"Nice to meet you. Kawaii." The boy said. The girl laughed._

_"Arigatou." The girl said to her savior._

_"Don't worry about it, I would always save a cute girl. Well I would save anyone in general. You just happened to be a cute girl." Kite said to the girl._

_"My ankle really hurts." The girl tried to step on her foot._

_"Come on, try it." Kite grabbed the girls hands and tried to help her up. She felt pain and she refused to stand up._

_"I can't. I just can't do it." The girl began to cry. Kite saw her and felt bad. That's when he got an idea. He put his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a locket with the shape of a heart. The heart was half red and half black._

_"Here, this is a source of strength, now I know you are a high school girl but I know this will give you strength. It will also protect you and help you through tough times. I'm not good at this kind of stuff. Just wear it and know that you can do anything." Kite sat behind the girl and helped her out on the necklace. The locket remained above her chest. She turned to the boy as she looked at the locket._

_"Ok, I'm ready to try again." The girl nodded her head._

_Kite got up and grabbed her hands as she closed her eyes. She helped her up. She winced at the pain she felt. When she opened her eyes, she realized that she was standing. Kite smiled brightly as the girl was amazed._

_"Now let's get you to a doctor. It'll be helpful." Kite laughed._

_"Ok." The girl walked slowly as she held onto the boy._

_~Present Day~_

Kite seemed shocked. He had tried remembering. That's when it hit him like a train. He realized that he did help her at one point in his life.

"You actually kept it?" Kite asked.

_~Inside Kites Mind~_

_"Love, is that you?" Lupin Red called out to no one._

_"That's stupid." Patren 1gou said._

_"Shut up!" Lupin Red said. Zyuoh Eagle just shook his head._

_~Outside~_

"Of course. I've worn it ever since then." Natsuki admired the locket.

"That's great." Kite said as he looked at the smiling girl.

"Oh, they are active again." Natsuki said as she looked at Kite directly, "Do they always talk inside your head?" Kite had a confused expression.

_~Inside Kites head~_

_"Nani!" All the reds yelled in unison as they heard the girl talk, clearly about them._

_"She can hear us?!" Patren 1gou yelled out._

_"We need to investigate!" Deka Red yelled._

_~Outside~_

"Arigatou. For saving me." Natsuki thanked him as she jumped at him, giving him a hug. Kite shook off what the girl said because she clearly dropped it.

"For a second, I thought this was going to be about the monster." Kite said.

"Well, I thought that reminding you, would give you the strength to defeat the monster." Natsuki said.

"I don't think so!" Chocho appeared. Kite saw this and got in front of the girl.

"Why don't you go run away, fat stuff." Kite said.

"Stop making jokes!" The monster said as he moved his staff.

"You won't be doing that!" Kyoya appeared as he kicked the monster.

"Kyoya!" Kite called out to his friend.

"Let's go! Kite!" Kyoya yelled.

"Yea! Natsuki, get out of here." Kite said as the girl nodded.

Kite and Kyoya stood together. They both pulled out their batteries. Kite inserted it into his morpher while Kyoya scanned it into his.

"Kemono Striker!" They both yelled as Kyoya gained a spirit like morpher, "Henshin!" They shot out their spirits. The tiger head and elephant head hit the monster and returned to the boys. They morphed into their suits.

"Furious Tiger!" Red posed, "Kemono Red!"

"Wise Elephant!" Green posed, "Kemono Green!"

They both pulled out their swords. They charged forward and slashed the monster. The both had managed to fight as if they had been working together for years. Red jumped up and Green sweep kicked the monster. Red landed on the ground and pulled out his blaster. He pointed it at the monster and shot him five times causing him to slide back.

"Nice working with you, Hamasaki-San." Red out his hand on Greens shoulder only to have him shrug it off.

"Take him down." Green said as he brought his mace out. He spun it around and he hit the monster with it. He used the chain and wrapped it around his arms. He kicked the monster from behind and sent him rolling.

"Let's finish this!" Red said as he slashed the monster with his Tiger Sword. Green followed with his mace as he hit the monster five times, spinning the ball around as he did.

"Final Strike!" They yelled as Red pulled back his sword. He sent a firey slash towards the monster, causing him to fly up a little. Green lifted the ball up into the air and brought the handle down, causing the ball to come down, hitting the monster. After the ball retreated the monster flew up into the air.

"I can't believe this happened quickly!" Chocho yelled as he blew up.

"Oh yea!" Kite jumped up as he spun around.

"Great job." Red and Green turned to see Kasuto appear. The monster pulled out his pistol and shot at the two. The both jumped out of the way. Both of them came around the monster and tried to slash him only to be hit back by the monster.

"How can he see with one eye." Green asked.

"I don't know." Red said.

"We will fight some more soon, I hope." Kasuto said as he walked away, holding a container with interesting material.

"What the hell was that for?!" Green said as he stood up.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that we are going to have to fight him sooner or later." Red said.

"I'm back!" Chocho grew to giant size and a beam hit him.

"Great! Let's go!" Green said. They both called their Zords.

After a few minutes, the Zords were attacking the monster. They attacked from all directions. The monster couldn't keep up. He tried to slap them away but he managed to miss all his attacks. That's when he noticed his gigantic staff on the ground. He picked it up.

"Let's see you try to attack me again." Chocho said as he hit the Zords back.

"Shit!" Red said as the Tiger Zord slid back.

"I'm going to," Chocho was suddenly attacked by the Shark Zord. The Zord bit the monster arms.

"No you don't!" Black yelled as the Bull Zord hit the monster in its gut.

"Let's combine right away." Yellow said as the Cheetah and Phoenix Zords appeared.

"Right!" Pink said.

Red pulled out the battery and within minutes, the gigantic robot was forming. "Sutoraiku Gattai! KemonoOh!" They all yelled.

"Guess I'll do it to." Green pulled out his battery and transformed his Zord. "Sutoraiku Gattai," Green was interrupted as Blue appeared on a screen inside his cockpit, causing Green to jump up in his seat.

"I've been meaning to tell you. Your Zord doesn't technically count as a Gattai. According to Satoru, your Zord is really more of a Henkei." Blue gave Kemono Green all the information he had.

"Don't care, blue head. If I did, I would actually study the manuel." Green ignored Blue.

"These things have manuels?" Black asked himself.

"Fine whatever, Sutoraiku Henkei, ElephantOh!" The huge elephant based robot stood next to the giant robot combined of the other Zords.

"Let's just go!" Red said as he began moving the giant robot. Green followed. They ran towards the monster, attacking him.

"You guys take too much time." Chocho said.

"And that's coming from you." Black said.

"Why you!" Chocho yelled as he hit them with his staff.

"Now!" Red yelled as he saw the monster lift his staff up. The robot leaned down, sending its wings flying forward, letting them hit the monsters arms.

"Mace Arms!" Green yelled as the Megazord gained two huge wreaking balls where it's hands would be. It aimed its arms forward and shot out the wrecking balls towards the monster, hitting him directly.

"Finish this!" Blue yelled.

"Final Strike!" Red yelled as the robot held its sword to its side, charging at the monster. The robot passed by the monster, slashing him in half.

"Oh great!" The monster yelled as he fell back and blew up. The robot looked up towards the sky.

"Finished it quickly." Red sat back.

"Now I need to go get some sleep. Too much weight can make a guy really tired." Black said as he also sat back.

The giant robots stood together for the first time. They were overlooking the city. Their shadows being cast upon Tokyo.

-0-0-0-0-

"Now that the whole monster thing is done, let's go workout!" Sosuke said with so much energy that everyone doubted he actually took a nap.

"No!" Tsubasa said.

"Of course you would say that." Sosuke said.

"How about you help me with my experiments?" Tsubasa grabbed Sosuke by his collar and dragged him out of the room.

"Natsuki? I need to ask you somethjng." Kite approached the younger girl.

"What is it?" The girl asked.

"Could you really hear the voices inside my head?" Kite asked. He thought that he sounded like an idiot.

"How about you come to my house one day and we can talk about it. I feel something very odd about this." Natsuki said as she closed the book she was reading.

"Ok. I guess." Kite scratched his head.

"Here, it's my address." Natsuki handed him a piece of paper.

"Arigatou." Kite said. Natsuki smiled and left.

"What's could those two be talking about?" Maya asked Satoru.

"I don't know but I'm sure that if they want and when they are ready, they will tell us." Satoru said as he sighed.

"You're right. Now let's go see Tsubasa torcher Sosuke." Both of them went to the room that the Mizuchi brothers were in.

"Are you sure, Kyoya." Madoka spoked into her phone.

"Yea, no worries. I've camped before. It'll be fun." Kyoya said.

"If you ever need anything, just call me." Madoka said.

"Got it. Arigatou!" Kyoya said before he hung up.

"Everything ok?" Madoka turned to see her brother.

"I'm just worried, Ani." Madoka said.

"It's ok, Kyoya can do it. I know he can. He'll come around. Now let's go see Sosuke beg for his life." Kite grabbed his sisters hand and they went to where the others were.

So many things going through everyone's minds as they watched Sosuke try to run at a treadmills top speed. Almost tripping every few seconds. They all laughed as he groaned.

——————————————————————————

A/N: Finally, Chapter 9 done. First I want to thank the user, Androzani84 for helping me with one little detail about Kyoya's Zord transformation. Second I hope you guys enjoyed. Hope you guys look forward to the next chapter. What's Maya so worried about? Does Natsuki have a deeper connection to Kite? Will Kyoya ever come around? These questions will all be answered in the upcoming chapters, maybe. Ha ha. Well I hope you enjoyed and look forward for the next chapter.

Arigatou!


	10. Organic Battle

A/N: Welcome everyone to Chapter 10 of Kemonoranger. Finally made it to double digits with this story. I also have a message. You may have noticed the changing in the story's rating. Animal Strike's rating also changed. This is for safety reasons. This is all just in case any graphic scenes come into play. And I mean graphic in all the different ways, if that makes any sense. Now that I think about it, it doesn't. Like I said, it's for future graphic scenes. Thanks a whole lot.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai, it is owned by Toei. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

Chapter 10: Organic Battle

Kite spun around in a chair as he heard the conversation between Tsubasa and someone on the phone. Maya was currently in Kyoto, helping her family out. Kyoya was no where to be found. Everyone else was at school. Kite looked through his phone as he did and came across a post that interested him. It was a video and he let it play as a man spoke.

"That's right everyone! This is your chance to meet the 'Lovely Sensation' live. Get your tickets now!" The man was practically yelling. Kite smirked before swiping away.

"What makes her so lovely. I haven't even seen her." Kite said to himself.

"Kite, can you be more quiet." Tsubasa said as he continued talking on the phone.

Just then, Satoru walked in. He seemed worried as he entered. He began to pace as he messed up his hair. Kite waited for him to stop.

"What's up with you?" Kite asked the younger boy.

"My father has decided to get rid of this place. That means it's going to be torn down. He said it's because he needs the money from the land that this base is built on." Satoru said as he began pacing again.

"Ok calm down. I'm sure we can figure something out." Kite said as he stood up.

"Kite's right. Let's sit and think." Tsubasa had finished on the phone and heard everything that was being said.

"I mean we could buy it but it is too much money. I get money from my father and he wouldn't give me any to save this place." Satoru said.

"I'm sure I can try to get my dad to do it." Tsubasa said. Kite was quiet as memories of his rich life began to enter his mind. He shook his head and left the two boys behind. The boys looked at him before returning to their conversation.

Kite had walked away from the base and was now in a plaza in the city. He sat down at a table at a fancy restaurant. He still had enough money to eat at a place like this. He wanted to distance himself from the rich talk because it made him feel uneasy. He didn't know why but it did. He looked behind him as he saw a group of boys run towards somewhere.

"I wonder what's going on?" Kite said as he followed the group. He pushed through the people successfully and got to a place where he could barely see what was going on. When he got tired of being pushed around and all the loud noise behind him, he left. He began to look for a way to see. He found his way when he saw a tree. He pushed through the crowd again and made it to the tree. He began climbing it, looking down every once and a while to make sure he wouldn't fall. The tree was next to the building that seemed to be the destination of all the commotion.

When he got on top of the tree, he looked for a big, sturdy stick. When he found it, he stood himself up. He leaned his back against the tree and he caught his breath. When he finally did, he looked through an opening in the trees leaves and other branches. He could see a few people walking around someone. Kite moved follower so that he had a better view and when he saw the person in the middle, he froze.

The woman was beautiful. She had long, brown hair that went down to her shoulders. She wore a beautiful white dress that went down but remained above her knees. The dress covered up most of her cleavage allowing for a perfect look without having any weirdos coming around. She carried a white purse in her left arm. She wore nice, silver heels. Her makeup made her face bright up, showing that she probably looked good even without her makeup. Her hair was bouncing as she walked forward. She stopped before entering a building. Kite looked up at the building to try and find out what building it was. He then looked back at the beautiful woman who was waving at everyone.

"Lovely Sensation?" Kite asked himself, remembering what he had heard earlier that day. It was sudden, but the ground began shaking. Kite felt the tree shake and he fell off. He screamed as he did as the tremor calmed down. When Kite felt that he was on the ground, he opened his eyes. He looked up to see a group of people looking at him. He seemed surprised.

"Are you ok?" Kite straightened his back as he heard a females voice. He turned back carefully. That was when he caught view of the woman that he could see from the tree. Kite was in shock as he moved away from her. He stood up and looked around.

"Goumen-Nasai!" Kite said as he bowed towards the woman, apologizing for falling in front of her.

"It's ok." The woman said, giving Kite a big smile. Her teeth shined brightly. He began admiring her and a little drool escaped his mouth.

"Goumen!" Kite said as he felt embarrassment. He was red as he turned away trying to catch his breath. The men who seemed to be security for the building that were guiding the woman, were watching him carefully as they kept their hands on their tasers.

"Please, calm down." The woman noticed that the security guards were tense. She smiled at Kite again. Kite smiled back, feeling like an idiot.

_~In Kites Mind~_

_"Hey, does anyone know who this is?" Lupin Red said. He was currently sitting in the main computers chair, Zyuoh Eagle's chair._

_"Nope." Kyoryu Red spoke as he sat around playing with a ball._

_"She does look familiar." Shinken Red said as he got closer to the screen._

_"Does anyone know if we can get any other channels on that thing. I was thinking that," Go-On Red stopped in front of the others. He looked at the screen and was left speechless._

_"What's wrong?" Zyuoh Eagle asked as he appeared._

_"Is that?!" Go-On Red pushes through everyone, causing them to fall down._

_~Outside Kites Mind~_

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to fall out of the tree. I mean it's not like I was in the tree for a bad reason. I was just up there because I like the breeze." Kite began to talk like an idiot as he spoke to the woman who could only giggle at the boys speech.

"Well we'll, all these people in one place. And a fruit cart nearby. It's got to be a lucky day." Everyone turned to where they knew a fruit cart was. There, the man who worked the cart was on the floor, Farr spread through the his face. On the other side of the cart, a monster stood eating fruits as he finished speaking. The crowd that had gathered began to run. The security guards pointed their tasers at the monster.

The monster was the same height of a regular person. It had a head that looked to he a combination of a variety of fruits. It was green, yellow and red in color. It's eyes were colored orange. It had blades that seemed to be able to extend if needed to.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kite yelled over at the monster.

"I'm Furifuri and I'm here for destruction." The monster spoke.

"Well I can't let you do that." Kite said as he pulled out his battery. He put it into his Morpher and inserted a number.

"Tiger!" The morphers voice said.

#001

"Kemono Striker! Henshin!" Kite shot out his spirit and began running forward. The tiger head hit the monster back and returned to Kite, forming a suit around the boys body.

He pulled out his Raiku Saber as he clashed with the monster who already had its blades out. They hit eachother twice before the monster kicked Red, sending him falling back. The woman watched the battle carefully. She turned to a camera that rested on a wall on the building.

Inside a room in the building, a man sat in a chair. He wore a grey suit with a gold tie. His shoes were fancy dress shoes. He seemed to play with a cube like object in his hand. He looked at a computer screen that was om a desk in front of him. He looked at the footage that was coming through. The woman was looking at the camera. Kemono Red was fighting the monster with all his might. The man turned his chair to look out the window.

Outside, Red continued his struggle as he was being pushed back by the monster. He tried lashing again only for the monster to dodge the attack. The saber cut through the cart.

"It's that sharp?" Red looked at te sword.

The monster kicked him from behind, sending him tumbling forward. Red felt his frustration build up. He got up and began moving like a boxer before he felt bad. His number began to glow and a symbol came out. Kite blacked out as the symbol of the Go-Ongers appeared and backed up into his chest. A surge of power went throughout his body.

"Let's do this fast." Go-On Red's voice was present through the ranger.

"How did you?" Zyuoh Eagle asked through a com.

"Don't worry about it. I missed my chance once and I'm not missing again." Red moved his sword up and dashed forward, hitting the monster right in the chest.

"You little bastard!" The monster said as he got up.

"What do you mean missed once?" Zyuoh Eagle continued to talk to the speed warrior who was inhabiting the body of Kite.

"Its time to race down the road of justice!" Red said as he pulled out his Tiger Sword and began slashing at the monster. The monster fought back but could only get a few hits in. The monster eventually fell back.

"You idiots take care of this, I'm out." Furifuri said as a group of Ryaku appeared from the ground. The main monster disappeared in a black cloud.

"You are leaving me with these losers." Red said as he began slashing furiously at the monsters. When he took down four, he noticed that some where heading towards the woman.

"No!" Red yelled as he ran after them. When the monsters got close, the woman kicked the one in front right in the chest with her heel, causing the monsters to fall like bowling pins. Red stopped as he saw this but quickly made a move by slashing all the monsters. The monsters blew up. The woman felt the air created form the blast as it past her, causing her hair to fly back. Red just looked at her.

"Are they gone?" The woman asked.

Red began choking before finding his words, "Uh, yes they are. Wow it's been years." Red said as he got closer.

"Years?" The woman looked confused. Suddenly the symbol on Red's chest began to glow. He reverted to normal as Kite took control again. He felt down to one knee, putting one hand down to hold himself up. His suit disappeared as he demorphed.

"Are you ok?" Kite asked.

"Yea." The woman nodded.

"Great to hear." Kite smiled. The woman couldn't help but smile back.

"I have to go." Kite said as he bowed and left, running. The woman stared at the boy as he ran off.

"Ani? Did you know any of this would happen?" The woman asked as she spoke through a com that she had hidden in her ear.

"It's what he said would happen. I just never really believed it." The man said as he turned off his computers monitor and walked up to the window.

"I'm coming in." The woman said.

"Ok." The man said. He took a deep breath as he looked at the city.

-0-0-0-0-

"What the hell was that you bastard!" Zaku had his sword pointed at the monster who had just attacked Kemono Red.

"I was doing my stupid job!" The monster said to defend himself.

"Now now, let's not fight." Baishisu said as he tried to control both monsters before they ended up fighting, causing massive destruction.

"Look, all you need to do it kill those stupid Kemonorangers." Zaku said as he calmed down a bit.

"I know what I have to do." Furifuri said as he moved around Zaku.

"Baishisu, where's Jiki-Sama?" Kasuto entered the room.

"He seems to be resting a lot more lately. His plans on changing into a new form seem to be tiring him out. We need to find a way for him to finish off the Kemonorangers early. Or better yet, we should destroy the Kemonorangers." Baishisu said as he laughed a little.

"That sounds like a great idea but for now, we should focus in this." Kasuto said as he pulled out a container holding a shard.

"What is that?" Zaku asked.

"It's an Infinity Shard. I need you to research this. It is said to connect to something bigger and I want to know what and if it can be weaponized." Kasuto explained.

"This can be weaponized?! I need to find out what it does." Baishisu reached for the container. Kasuto pulled it away.

"Not until you promise something. We'll talk later." Kasuto said as he left.

"What's up with him?" Zaku asked.

"I don't know but it'll be interesting to see what happens." Baishisu said quietly.

"What did you say?" Zaku turned towards the goblin monster.

"I said that I need to get Furifuri ready for the next plan of attack." Baishisu said as he left.

"Of those two are planning something, I need to know what it is. Especially if it endangers me or Jiku." Zaku whispered to himself. Zaku remained alone as he kept himself lost in his thoughts.

-0-0-0-0-

"Ok, so what's the deal? You said that tour father was cool with us keeping this place, right?" Sosuke spoke to his friend as he and Natsuki entered the base with him.

"Thats correct but my father recently found out that he can't keep up with the payments he needs to fund a space project of his. So he thought of selling this place since it's still under his name." Satoru explained to the group that sat in the base.

"So why doesn't Tsubasa just buy the place?" Kite asked.

"I thought I already explained this. My father wouldn't believe it to be a good investment and since I don't have full control of his money, I can't buy it." Tsubasa spoke as he typed on a computer.

"I don't remember." Kite said as he spun in a chair.

"Where will we find someone who would want to buy the building and let us keep it." Natsuki said.

"I believe we can help with that." Everyone looked up as they saw voices. Kyoya was at the door but he wasn't the one who spoke.

"Don't look at me. I just got here but I haven't said a word yet." Kyoya said.

"But what are you doing here anyways, you aren't," Sosuke felt a foot stomp his own. Madoka was the one who did it.

"Who was the person who spoke?" Satoru asked.

"That was me." The doors opened and two people, a male and female, stepped in. Everyone stared at them and Kite ended up shocked when he recognized one of them.

The woman wore a white blouse with a silver jacket over it. She had on a pair of short shorts and wore black boots. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with a sliver scrunchie. The man next to her wore a black t-shirt with a gold jacket. He wore black combat pants and black combat boots. His hair looked a little like Kite's hair, brown in color with blonde highlights.

"Who are you?" Tsubasa asked.

"I guess you fell in love with me huh? Especially after I saved you." Everyone turned to Kite with a surprised look on their faces.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." The woman said causing Kite to stumble forward on his own.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Kyoya spoke to them.

"Sometimes you have to Break the Limit," the man said.

"To create to Sparkling World." The woman finished.

"Nani?" Kite said.

"No way!" Satoru practically yelled as he shoved Kote out of the way. Kite hit the wall wand fell to the ground. Maya quickly ran over to him.

"What's wrong?" Madoka asked.

"You guys are the," Satoru stopped before yelling out his last words, "Go-On Wings!"

"Nani?!" Everyone yelled. Even Kite got up as he got surprised.

"Hiroto and Miu Sutou. The Sutou siblings." Satoru said as he admired them.

"Looks like we have a fan, Ani." The woman, Miu, said to her brother.

"Yea. He's really excited too." The man, Hiroto, scanned their room.

"Is it really them, Satoru?" Natsuki asked.

"No way." Sosuke said.

"It's them, look at this." Satoru walked over to the computer was. He popped in a USB into the computer.

On the screen, footage of two warriors, a golden one and a silver one, appeared. The warriors fought against machine like monsters. They used a dagger like weapon and flew through the sky. Using the same dagger, they used different attacks. The warriors moved gracefully and moved professionally. Hiroto and Miu stood like the warriors they were.

"These guys are part of Super Sentai?" Kite asked as Maya and Natsuki helped him up.

"They count as the sixth warriors of the Go-Ongers." Satoru informed.

"That's great." Kite said as he sat.

"Well that's enough about us." Miu lifted her hands up to make sure the commotion stopped. It did when everyone shifted their attention to the siblings.

"What are you guys actually doing here?" Tsubasa asked as he put his hands together in front of his face and he sat back in his chair.

"I just thought it was about time I saw you all. Me and Miu have been given an important task." Hiroto said to the team.

"Yea? And what's that?" Kite sat back in the chair he was sitting in.

"An older man appeared before us a whole back. He told us that there would be a time where we would have to help a new team of heroes. He told us to help you in whatever you needed. He also trusted us with some secrets that you will receive at certain times." Hiroto walked to a window that looked into what was now the Zord Bay. The Animal Zords were all in there except for the Elephant Zord.

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" Kyoya crossed his arms as he leaned back against a wall.

"You just have to trust us." Miu answered.

"So as first order of buisness. I shall buy this place off of your fathers hands. That way it will be your permanent base of operations." Hiroto turned back to the group.

"That sounds too easy. It's like our problem was solved before it even got a chance to become a bigger problem." Sosuke sat on a table and kept his feet on a chair.

"I know. This is the only way, however, for you to be able to fight Jiku." Hiroto smirked when Kite lifted his head up. He knew exactly what he was saying.

"How do you know about him?" Kite asked as he stood up.

"Like my Ani said, we were approached. We never got his name but if it means saving the world, we would do anything that man asked for." Miu spoke again.

"And what if that man had been lying to you? Don't you think it could have had big consequences?" Tsubasa spoke as he studied the siblings.

"Can you not questions us and just allow us to help you." Hiroto said.

"We need some time. You may be Sentai heroes but for all we know, the older man who contacted you might me someone completely different from the one who met with Kyoya." Kite said.

"Oh my! Look at the time! Maya, we have to go. We promised to help your parents with their stand today." Madoka grabbed the older girls arm and began dragging her.

"Madoka, we will make it in time. Stop dragging me!" Maya said as she was dragged out the door.

"What are they doing?" Sosuke asked Kite as if he had the answer.

"I think they said something about a market." Kite pointed out the one thing that Madoka said as she walked out.

"They are helping out Maya's parents. Maya said that her parents are close to having enough money to buy an actual space to sell food. Like an actual store or restaurant. I don't know what they want but they said it would be easier than going to Kyoto and trying to sell there." Tsubasa informed everyone. Hiroto caught on and smiled. Miu looked at him and was confused.

"Fine, we will give you some time. Just think about our offer." Hiroto said as he walked out. Miu was left behind as she looked at the remaining memebers of the room. She then followed her brother.

"She likes me." Kite sat back and out his legs up on the table.

"She's older than you and you are delusional." Kyoya said as he sat down himself. He threw a rectangular object which hit Kite in the gut causing him to drop his legs. The object transformed into his drone. The drone began playing around with Kite, annoying him.

-0-0-0-0-

Madoka and Maya wore aprons on top of their regular clothes. It would be a lie if they said their beauty wasn't the main reason for so many boys coming around. Although her father was against it, Maya's beauty did help sell the produce from his garden. The truth was that his dream was always to open a restaurant and maybe even a grocery store. He had a passion for planting and cooking but when Maya was born, he put more money towards her and her siblings that followed.

When Madoka heard about that, she wanted to help Mayans family the best way she could. If she still had her family's money, she could have just bought them a place. She didn't so she thought of the next best thing, helping them out with her beauty. And she got Maya roped into the whole beauty thing too. Now they were selling food to everyone. They were very friendly towards woman and children. Men just seemed attracted to them. It all worked out.

"You see Maya, it's working perfectly." Madoka said as she handed a bag of food to a woman who was with her child.

"I guess. I'm just glad that all this stuff is going somewhere good." Maya said as she bagged up more food.

"Where else would it go?" Madoka asked.

"Who knows." Maya handed a bag to a man who was with his pregnant wife.

"Arigatou." People would say as they were given their bags. Maya and Madoka would say it back to them.

"Hello, how can I," Madoka stopped when she spoke to a customer. The reason was because she recognized him.

"Madoka, what's wrong?" Maya turned to the girl and saw the two people who stood in front of her.

"What are the prices on oranges." Hiroto was the one who stood in front of them, Miu standing behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Maya asked.

"We are here to help." Hiroto said as he looked at all the food on the tables.

"How so?" Maya questioned.

"Well we want to help your parents start a resturant of their dreams." Hiroto let them in on what he wanted to do.

"Are you guys trying to buy us?" Madoka gave them a glare.

"Of course not. We are just helping people in need. I mean it's just something we want to do ourselves. We want no reward." Hiroto looked away.

"Yea right." Madoka turned as she crossed her arms.

"I normally don't do this but it's something I want to do." Hiroto explained.

"We just want to help." Miu said.

"I wish I could accept but I don't think it's right. You look like the type of people who don't lend money to people." Maya said.

"That's right!" Everyone turned to see Kite as he yelled. He ran up to them fast and when he stopped in front of them, he slid on the ground, smoke came up from his shoes.

_~Inside Kites Mind~_

_"Who let him drive?!" Zyuoh Eagle said as he tried to wake Kite up._

_"He just jumped in. I don't know why!" Lupin Red explained._

_"Someone stop him!" Patren 1gou yelled. Lupin Red put his hands up to the side of his helmet to signify that the police man was loud._

_~Outside Kites Mind~_

"That's all true. It's like when he didn't help us get the Ginjiro back when Saki's sister sold it." Go-On Red said, in Kites body.

"How do you know about that?" Hiroto looked at Kite carefully.

"Don't act like I wouldn't know." Go-On Red pointed at him.

"Nani?" Hiroto was confused.

"Hiroto, what do you want?!" Go-On Red grabbed the older man by the collar of his jacket.

"What are you doing?" Miu asked the boy.

"Miu. Goumen. If only I knew how you felt about me. I could have," Go-On Red let go of Hiroto and turned around. He looked down, sadness plastered all over Kites face.

"Nani?" Miu whispered.

"It can't be." Hiroto looked at Kite.

"What's going on?" Madoka asked.

"Sosuke?" Miu got closer to Kite.

"Miu? You know it's me?" Go-On Red asked.

"Is it really you Sosuke?" Hiroto asked.

"It is..." Kites body stopped. He stepped back as he held his head. He screamed, asking for more time before collapsing.

"Sosuke?!" Miu got down to his side. Hiroto followed.

"Kite!" Maya and Madoka both rushes overto him. They shook him for several minutes until he finally woke up.

"Where am I?" Kite said as he shot up.

"Kite?!" They all turned to see the rest of the team appear.

"What's going on?" Kite said as he looked back at Hiroto and Miu.

"Well you fell asleep in the base. Sosuke started messing with you and then you woke up. We thought you would be mad at Sosuke but you got up quickly and ran off at who knows how much speed. You knocked Sosuke down and you almost hit Kyoya against the wall." Tsubasa explained.

"Why would I do that?" Kite asked.

"Somethings wring with those voices, huh?" Natsuki got down on her knees as she put her hand on Kite's head.

"Voices?" Tsubasa questioned.

"What are you talking about Natsuki?" Satoru got closer but Natsuki kept to herself.

"Nothing." Natsuki got up without another word.

"Voices, huh?" Hiroto whispered to himself. Miu was the only one who heard him. Then her memory went back to the day. A day of simple darkness.

"I don't know what's going on anymore. I'm tired." Kite let himself fall back before being pulled up by Kyoya.

"Don't sleep." He threatened.

"Ok." Kite held his hands up.

"Great, you are all here!" Everyone turned as slashes made their way towards them. They all fell back as an explosion hit them.

"Looks like he finally showed up." Kite stood up pulling out his battery and putting it into his morpher.

"Let's do this already." Kyoya followed. They both ran forward and morphed.

"What? No hello or something. How rude." The monster said as he began running towards the two rangers. They jumped over him and spun around in time to slash him from behind.

"Let's go, everyone!" Tsubasa and the others morphed and ran forward.

They all fought the monster. Ryaku appeared and ran towards them. Some of them even managed to run straight for the four who weren't fighting. Satoru kept Natsuki behind him as a Ryaku lifted his hands to attack before he was kicked. The monster fell to the floor. Satoru looked over to see that Hiroto was the one who kicked the minion.

Red saw this too but didn't mind it because Furifuri was fighting him. Their blades hit eachother and they were in a stalemate. It was until Red fell back that he was hit. Green slashed the monster almost immediately. He threw his drone up and the drone began to attack. The drone then authorized him and he pulled out his blaster. He shot the monster seven times. He then kicked him. Blue showed up and hit the monster head on with his fist.

Yellow, Black and Pink were all fighting the Ryaku as they noticed the siblings fighting as well. They kicked and punched alongside the Kemonorangers. Satoru looked at them and he found his answer as he pulled out his phone.

Red, Green, and Blue were struggling as the monster ate the food from Maya's food stand. He kept hitting them with slashes from apples and bananas. He ate oranges and grapes. It was a rainbow of slashes as they all got hit. They wouldn't back down and they continued fighting.

"You don't give up, do you?!" The monster got his blades ready as he hit Red and Blue directly. They jerked back and fell down. Green came through the middle and hit him with his fist. He then began moving quickly, hitting with his fists and then kicking the monster back.

"This is where it ends." Green pulled out a battery and scanned it into his morpher. His mace appeared and he swung it around. It began glowing green and in an I instant, the ball grew huge.

"What the!" The monster stepped back as Green ran forward. Green then jumped and slid on the ground. The ball jumped up and followed. Green lowered his head as the ball passed.

"You are done." Green said as the balls spikes appeared and hit the monster, flattening him. The ball jumped back up. The monster moved around as faded stars appeared over his head.

"Fruit is good." The monster said as he fell back and exploded. Green turned around, the explosion getting bigger.

"You guys alright?" Black asked Red and Blue who were still down.

"I need energy." Red said. It was at that moment that the monster grew. The monster yelled as he got up and began causing disaster.

"I got it." Green called in his Zord and he jumped into the air. He made it into his cockpit and guided the Zord towards the monster. The Zords tusks hit the monster head on. The monster used his own blades and tried to hold it back.

"Transfom!" Green yelled as the Zord began its transformation, sending the monster stumbling back.

Now a huge robot stood in front of the monster. It jumped up in little jumps, almost like a boxer. It then ran forward, holding its fists up. It punched the monster square on the face. The monster fell back. The robot them grabbed its sword and brought it down, letting tip of the blade enter the monsters body. The robot began running as it dragged the monster behind it.

"This isn't fun!" The monster was yelling as he was taken away. The robot then flung the monster up into the air. The blade glowed green and the robot brought it forward sending a huge slash at the monster.

The monster exploded before it hit the ground. The robot turned around and stood tall. Explosions behind it as it tilted its head forward. Green then returned to everyone else, demorphing as he landed.

"It seems that it's not that bad." Madoka said.

"You guys are a handful." Kyoya put his hands up behind his head.

"How?!" Kite got up and began pushing Kyoya back.

"Hiroto?" Everyone turned to Satoru as Kite tried to get Kyoya in a headlock but failed.

"Yes?" Hiroto turned to the boy.

"My father will take your offer. Please keep our club and team alive." Satoru bowed forward.

"Nani?!" Kite said as Kyoya punched him back.

"I will make sure that it all stays the way it should be." Hiroto assured the boy.

"Arigatou." Satoru said. Both siblings smiled before turning their attention to Kite. They said their goodbyes and left but they began to talk about Kite.

"Ani? You don't think that he's in there, do you?" Miu asked her brother.

"It's a possibility. It was as Master Raiku said. On that day, Red warriors disappeared and made their way to one host. Another was given the curse to see that. Together, they will stop Jiku. The others who have been affected remain unknown and no one knows if they have anything special about them." Hiroto explained.

"Sosuke." Miu looked away with a sad expression on her face.

-0-0-0-0-

Kite was busy trying to do something with his Zord. He was cleaning him for some reason. Hiroto has just told them to go down there. He cleaned viciously but the Zord didn't enjoy it, throwing off Kite whenever it felt like it. Everyone else was in the main center as Hiroto and Miu spoke to them.

"I need to ask you all something." Hiroto spoke admiringly he adjusted his jacket.

"What is it?" Kyoya wasn't looking at him but instead looked at the wall in front of him as he spoke.

"Do you all remember, Dooms Night?" Hiroto asked.

"Dooms Night?" Sosuke asked.

"The day the whole world went dark. Darkness leaked from every crack in the world. It was basically doomsday." Tsubasa explained.

"Exactly. That night had an impact on the world. More importantly, it had an effect on a few people. Those destined to defeat the monster who tried to come back that night." Hiroto explained.

"Who?" Satoru asked.

"Jiku." Hiroto said as Miu felt a little chill on her back.

"Jiku?" Tsubasa asked.

"He tried to comeback earlier but it failed when the older man who met us stopped him. Master Raiku." Hiroto said. Everyone looked at him. Madoka has worry in her eyes. She thought about her grandfather who appeared. She thought that maybe, just maybe, it could be him.

"Then the day returned to normal." Kyoya said.

"That is true but there is something that has never been said about that night. Master Raiku told us about it. He said that a few people were affected and we believe Kite is one of those people." Hiroto looked out at the Zord bay where Kite struggled to clean.

"What do you mean?" Madoka stood up.

"His sudden change in attitude or change in person. When he isn't acting as himself. This is all a clear sign." Hiroto held his head down.

"Natsuki? Can you go help Kite? It looks like he's struggling." Miu asked politely.

"Ok." Natsuki was confused. Satoru was also but then, a thought entered his mind and he was scared.

"What's wrong with Kite?" Kyoya asked.

"I believe him to be possessed by red warriors of the past. But the problem is we don't know if it's really them or just figments of his imagination. Kite is a weird case." Hiroto explained as Natsuki left.

"Why did you ask Natsuki to leave?" Satoru asked as he clenched his fist.

"I know it's hard to believe but," Hiroto stopped and then continued, "We believe that Natsuki is also one affected by Dooms Night."

"How?!" Satoru asked.

"Master Raiku said this, 'One will be possessed by red warriors of the past. One will be there to help him regulate it. They would become a force against Jiku. One keeping the other from losing control.'" Hiroto stated.

"You believe that these two were affected on Dooms Night?" Tsubasa asked.

"When we met at the food stand, she mentioned something about voices in Kite's head. That is why we believe. It is true only if the symbol was presented." Hiroto said.

"What symbol?" Satoru asked.

"Her necklace. It has already begun." Hiroto said as everyone looked out at the bay. Natsuki helped Kite up after he fell again.

"The heart locket that she has?" Maya asked.

"Yes. The day of Dooms Night was the day that everyone was affected. That necklace is what ties two of our warriors together. But I won't confirm anything without studying a little more." Hiroto stated as he sighed.

"So what does this all mean?!" Satoru hit the wall.

"I don't know yet. Master Raiku said that when the time is right, we would all know what to do." Hiroto said.

"This can't be." Sosuke kept his head down. Madoka tried to leave but Kyoya caught her. She cried. She remembered that night. Her brother almost died.

"That night was huge. In England, I could feel the strong storms. It almost killed my family." Tsubasa said and Sosuke looked at him. He didn't know about that.

"Kite almost died. He was hit by a red beam that night. I thought I would lose him. My brother." Madoka continued crying. Miu looked at her with sadness in her eyes.

"Miu almost died as well." Hiroto said as he shoved his hands into his pockets

"That was a horrible night." Maya looked away. Everyone was now in a depressed mood. Kyoya wasn't. He remembered something about that night but he let it go.

Kite and Natsuki played around with the Zord as they tried to clean it. The Zord only allowing Natsuki to clean it while it pushed Kite away. Both of them unaware of what was happening.

-0-0-0-0-

In a dark room, Jiku sat alone. Darkness was once again spilling from him. His throne room covered. He had his eyes closed. Then, memories entered his head. He opened his eyes which glowed Red. He got up and screamed as the darkness shook.

"I will kill you all!" He screamed.

The darkness continued spreading through the room until it was completely dark. His red eyes the only thing visible before fading away. A void of darkness was left behind.

——————————————————————————

A/N: Ok finally done. I'm not going to lie, I struggled a little like always. I had to find a way out of my busy schedule to finish this and well now it's done. I love the Dooms Night thing by the way. Expect more info on it as the story progresses. I also liked the idea of bringing the Sutou siblings back. Honestly, they were my favorite sixth rangers. Yes they share that together. Expect more of them as well. Well that's done. I hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter.

Arigatou!


	11. Clash! Red vs Green!

A/N: Here's Kemonoranger Chapter 11. Trust me when I say that I've been working nonstop on trying to finish chapters for both my stories. To be honest, I'm liking the way they end up. Sometimes they end up different than when I think of them in my head but it always ends up great. Well I talk to much and sometimes I have nothing to say. Thanks for the patience and I hope to get more chapters done soon.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai, it is owned by Toei. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

Chapter 11: Clash!! Red vs Green!

In the last couple days, Kite was hanging out with Natsuki more and more. He didn't know what attracted him to this girl but it was as if he had a second sister. He was again going out with the you her girl. He felt like it was his duty to take her out. He found out that her parents are really busy all the time. Her father was a detective and her mother was a photographer. Natsuki is an only child and sometimes would always stay home alone. This was one reason that why she joined the horrible gang that she was once a part of.

Kite took it upon himself to hang out with the girl. She was lonely and she found friends in Sosuke and Satoru. Then she found more friends. Kite was originally going to sleep and play video games but Natsuki wasn't doing anything and she was going to be alone again. Madoka already had plans. She was going to visit her younger siblings again and Maya was going with her. Miu has even decided to go along to try and make friends with the girls. The other guys were just going to hang around the base.

"So how are you?" Natsuki asked as they walked through a shopping mall.

"I've been good. I guess I'm just a little confused on how Hiroto bought the base. That's all but I guess it's fun to make more friends." Kite said as he put his hands behind his back.

"You like making new friends?" Natsuki asked.

"Yea. It's cool. Having a lot of friends is cool." Kite said as he looked over at the girl.

"Well that's great. I want to make more friends too." Natsuki said as she looked at the boy.

"Now, lets go shopping." Kite said to the girl.

"Well I don't really need anything." Natsuki said as she twirled her hair.

"Considering you like wearing black eye makeup, I think you do." Kite laughed a little. Natsuki did too but she still punched him.

"I love it." Natsuki said as she closed her eyes.

"Well let's go!" Kite said as he began to run forward but he crashed into someone as he ran.

"Kite?!" Natsuki went to help him.

"Goumen-nasai." Kite immediately apologized. When he looked up, he noticed that he crashed into someone he knew.

"Ah! Kite. Watch where you are going." Kyoya warned him.

"Yea. Sorry about that." Kite said as he rubbed his head.

"What are you doing out here today?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm taking Natsuki out on the town. She needs to go out you know." Kite said to his friend.

"So you aren't on a date or something?" Kyoya crossed his arms.

"Nani?!" Both Kite and Natsuki said at the same time.

"It's not like that." Kite laughed.

"Yea." Natsuki smiled more.

"Whatever. Anyways, Kite I've been meaning to talk to you." Kyoya pulled them to the side.

"What is it?" Kite asked.

"I've been hearing that you can take me on in a battle and win. That wasn't what bothered me. What bothered me was that we really don't know who the strongest one is. I for one would be very interested in finding out who is stronger." Kyoya stated.

"Wow, you surprise me but as much as I hate to admit it, I want to know too." Kite scratched his head.

"How about you guys do it. One fight at the beach with all your weapons available." Natsuki chimed in.

"That's a great idea Natsuki-Chan." Kite said.

"Finally, I'll get to shut you up." Kyoya smirked.

"Nani? More like I'll make you shut up." Kite crossed his arms and turned away.

"You can't say the same thing I said." Kyoya told him.

"I can do whatever I want." Kite said.

"Whatever. Tomorrow at noon. Got it?" Kyoya said as he left.

"We'll see who's strong." Kite clenched his fist.

"Kite? Are you ok?" Natsuki asked.

"Yea I'm good." Kite told her.

"You want to go home?" Natsuki asked him.

"Nope. We are here to have fun. How about we go to the amusement park." Kite smiled as he grabbed Natsuki's hand.

"I don't want to go, really. I'd rather hang out with you at your apartment than go to the amusement park." Natsuki tried to get Kite to stop.

"Don't tell me you are one of those girls who is like, what do they call it. Oh yea, a goth." Kite turned to her.

"Nani?" Natsuki was confused and Kite took his chance as he picked up the girl in his arms.

"Let's go!" Kite yelled as he began running.

"Kite, stop. You are going to fall and I'm going to get hurt." Natsuki hit his chest.

"That's not going to happen." Kite said as he dodged a lot of people in his way.

"Kite!" Natsuki yelled.

_~Inside Kite's mind~_

_"So that girl has the ability to here us?" Lupin Red asked._

_"Apparently." Shinken Red responded._

_"Dooms Night." Zyuoh Eagle repeated the name of the dark day._

_"We are just figments of his imagination, right?" Geki Red asked._

_"I don't know." Zyuoh Eagle felt frustration build up in his head._

_~Outside Kite's Mind~_

"Stop hitting me Natsuki." Kite said as he continued to run.

"Then let me go!" Natsuki said. Yet, she couldn't help but smile. She laughed at how Kite never listened to anyone. He barely did it in battle but it's only a matter of time.

-0-0-0-0-

"You better have a plan that won't bore me." Jiku sat in his throne, half asleep. Zaku was the one who was being talked to.

"He may not have a plan but I do." Kasuto entered the room with a monster. Zaku growled.

The monster was clearly based on a ninja. It was black and purple in color and wore an old style ninja uniform. It's face was entirely covered and only it's green eyes could be seen. It had shurikens on its side and a sword on its back. The swords handle was black while the blade itself was purple with what looked like darkness coming out of it.

"Who is this?" Jiku noticed they darkness from the monsters sword.

"This is Ninji. One of the monsters who was born on that day. The dark day that would have seen you return completely, Jiku-sama." Kasuto explained and the ninja got down on one knee.

"It is honor to meet you, master." The monster said.

"What is it you can do?" Jiku asked with a bored expression.

"I can do anything a ninja can do except my attacks can give darkness into the hearts of people who are so loving and kind. I can create a world that serves you master. A world that would sacrifice itself to bring you back to the top." Ninji explained his abilities.

"Interesting." Jiku said as he out his hands together.

"But master, this monster can't seriously," Zaku was cut off.

"Don't talk like that. We give chances to any monsters with interesting abilities. If he has a great ability let him show it. And I don't think you should be talking after your countless failures." Jiku said to his subject.

"Yes master." Zaku stopped talking.

"Now you, get to work. And if those Kemonorangers get in your way, make sure they know what true darkness looks like." Jiku smiled evilly.

"Of course, master." The ninja bowed and left the room.

"Kasuto, keep an eye on him." Jiku commanded.

"Of course, Jiku-sama." The Wolf monster bowed as well and left.

"Zaku. Keep an eye on him as well. Anything Kasuto needs, make sure he gets it." Jiku commanded as darkness began to spill from his chair again.

"Yes, master." Zaku bowed and left as darkness began to overtake the room.

"My darkness keeps spilling and soon I won't be able to contain it. I will lose myself and that is what haunts me. I need to be there when the darkness overtakes the entire world. I will have my day." Jiku clenched his fists as he hit his chair.

-0-0-0-0-

"Ok, so far we only have descriptions for the ones destined to stop Dooms Night from happening. We don't know if they are the only ones or if there are more." Hiroto explained to Tsubasa, Sosuke, and Satoru.

"What are the names?" Tsubasa asked.

"The names that I was given include: The Red Warrior Who Controls All Warriors, The Ninja Who Lost His Way, The Dragon in Wolfs Clothing, The Flying Pop Star, The Thunder Summoner From Unknown Decent, The Princess of the People, and The Sound Master. It is unknown if there are more names. It was as if the page was ripped." Hiroto finished.

"Well looks like this is going to need a proper investigation." Tsubasa clapped his hands together and sighed.

"Yes. But for now we should investigate the names we have and figure out the rest later, right?" Satoru said.

"Let's begin as soon as we can." Hiroto said.

"So we know the identities of two of these people. Kite is clearly the Red Warrior that is revered as we think he has voices in his head. We need to investigate that too by the way. It may be someone completely different." Tsubasa.

"Yea. For all we know whatever happened to the other reds probably wasn't that bad." Sosuke chimed in.

"Yes. And we know who the Girl of Destiny is." Tsubasa said.

"Yes. Natsuki." Satoru said the name of one of his close friends.

"The challenge will be to find the rest of the people on this list." Hiroto put his finger up to his head as he crossed his arms.

Suddenly, the base alarms went off. Satoru el went to the computer and began typing on the keyboard. He pulled up an image of the city than another window that contained live footage of what was going down. Some monster was running wildly around the city. The monster seemed to be blowing various stuff up. People were already all over the place, hurt and lying on the ground.

"Tsubasa, Sosuke. Head out. We'll contact everyone else." Hiroto commanded.

"Who made you the boss?" Sosuke said as he got up.

"Really?" Hiroto crossed his arms and stared at him.

"Whatever." Sosuke said as he left, following Tsubasa out.

-0-0-0-0-

"Here you go, Ms. Miu." Sophie handed Miu a ball and ran over to her brother. Miu smiled and passed the ball to them and they fought for who got it first.

"Arigatou, Miu-san." Madoka walked you to the older girl. Maya followed behind.

"No problem." Miu smiled back.

"I guess this is great bonding. Now we just need to convince Natsuki to go out with us and we can have total girl time." Maya said, also smiling brightly.

"Totally." Madoka said. Suddenly they heard explosions coming from nearby. Then their wristbands beeped.

"Hello?" Maya spoke into it.

"Girls, we have a problem near you. Get there quickly!" Satoru can Obed the speaker.

"Got it. Let's go." Maya said.

"Miu, will you take care of my siblings?" Madoka asked as she saw her siblings still fighting for the ball.

"Of course. Now go." Miu told them. The girls nodded and left.

After arriving on the scene, they could see all the destruction that was being caused. People were injured and sirens could be heard. They turned to try and find the culprit and they found them when a monster appeared from a burning building.

"That should do it." The monster dusted his hands as he walked away.

"Stop right there!" Madoka yelled as the girls morphed.

"Kemonorangers? This is great." The monster said as he prepared for a fight.

"This guy seems ready for us. We should be cautious." Pink said.

"I'll just use my speed." Yellow said as she felt her body begin to rush.

Yellow rushed forward and time seemed to slow down. She thought she had the monster until the monster moved from out of sight. She looked around and was hit on her back and sent flying forward. She rolled on the ground and Pink ran over to her.

"I told you to be careful." Pink scolded her teammate.

"Goumen." Yellow said as she got up.

"Looks like this guy has speed abilities." Pink said as she looked around.

"I'm a ninja so of course I have these abilities. Abilities that will help me destroy you all." The monster appeared again and moved forward slowly. He was then suddenly shot back by blue and black laser bullets. He held his side as he looked up.

"Are you guys ok?" Black asked as he and Blue appeared in front of them.

"Yea. But this guy seems to be a problem." Pink told them.

"Then we just have to make quick work of him." Black said as he pulled his blaster out and aimed. He began shooting and ran towards the monster.

"Sosuke!" Blue followed as he pulled out his blaster.

"Boys." Yellow said as she followed alongside Pink.

They all blasted the monster and sent him walking backwards as he tried to avoid their shots. The ninja then put his fingers together and disappeared. Black stopped running and began looking around for him.

"What the? Where did he go?" Black continued looking until he felt the ground shake. He then looked down and was instantly hit on his jaw. His body fell backwards as something flew up into the air. Black rolled on the ground as he felt pain on his face.

"I can do anything a ninja could. Along with a few abilities that will surprise you all!" The monster reappeared and began his charge towards the team. Just then he was hit by red and green slashes.

"Great, what a big problem." Green said as he and Red began swinging their swords at the monster.

"So you are all together. Finally!" The monster yelled as he began throwing shurikens.

"Nani?" Red and Green were hit instantly. Blue began firing at the coming circular blades.

"What's this guys deal anyways?" Black said as he summoned his axe.

"I don't know but he's part of Jiku's army. That's all we need." Blue said as he summoned his sabers and charged forward.

"Tsubasa is right. If they are part of Jiku's army then there's no questioning their intentions." Pink stated as she ran forward with her bow.

"Let's just get it done. I have to get back to my siblings." Yellow said as she summoned her claws and used her speed again.

"No one ever explains anything in full detail." Black began running, following the girls.

"We need to take this guy out as soon as possible. We can't risk him hitting innocent civilians." Blue said as he passed Red and Green.

"I know that!" Red said as he brought out his sword and green followed with his mace. The heroes clashed with the monster and a full on brawl began.

Red and Green jumped into the air. Green let the ball of the mace fall and hit the monster. Red slashed the monster as Green landed on the ground immediately and, with all his force, he pulled his maces handle down and the ball hit the monster and landed behind him.

Pink pulled her string and shot five arrows at the dizzy monster. The arrows hit and sparks flew off the monster. Yellow started slashing the monster with intense speed. She moved fast to make sure that the monster didn't get a chance to make a move.

Black then appeared as Yellow jumped out of the way. Black gripped the handle tightly and swing the axe, hitting the monsters base. Blue then flipped forward and slashed the monster. Blue landed and immediately turned as his blades charged up.

"Shark!" The Morphers voice could be heard. Blue began running towards the monster and slashed him in his gut. The monster fell back. He lifted himself up, hit the ground and got fully up.

"You bastards!" The monster yelled as he put his fingers together. He brought his arms back and sent them forward. A huge burst of air was sent towards them. It hit all of them and they all fell back.

"What the hell was that?!" Black got up, almost falling over as he felt pain.

"I'm done here but I'll be back." The monster put his fingers together and he threw them down. A tornado made his disappear.

"Great, he's gone." Blue smacked them ground.

"We have to be on look out now. It's only a matter of time before he shows up again." Pink said as everyone demoprhed.

"Kite, we still on for tomorrow?" Kyoya asked.

"Yea. I'll be there and we'll sort this out." Kite nodded. Kyoya gave a nod and left.

"What's going on tomorrow?" Madoka asked her brother.

"Oh, nothing. I've got to go now, I left Natsuki at the bookstore. Don't want to make her worry." Kite said as he began running away.

"Kite! What about Gingka and Sophie!" Madoka yelled but her brother didn't hear her as he disappeared from view.

"Well Sosuke, we should return for now and investigate what we were before this happened." Tsubasa began walking away.

"Yes sir." Sosuke said as he followed his brother.

"We should go to. Miu is probably worried." Maya said as she turned around and began walking.

"Yea." Madoka nodded as she followed.

On a nearby rooftop, Kasuto watched as the team dispersed. He growled as he clenched his fist. He looked to the sky and yelled.

"Curse you brother!" Kasuto yelled. He then looked at the group again and left without a trace.

-0-0-0-0-

The next day, Tsubasa and Sosuke sat in the base. They sat around a table alongside Satoru and Hiroto. Sosuke played around with a deck of cards while the others discussed the matter at hand.

"We must figure this all out as soon as possible." Tsubasa stayed. Hiroto put his hands together in front of him as he thought.

"We all want to know what's going on but we also need to be cautious. If we mess up even a little and let Jiku or any monster know about this, it could spell real trouble for us." Satoru said as he turned away.

"He's right." Hiroto said, "Besides, there is something I've been thinking about other than our search." Hiroto stood up and walked over to a transparent board that was used when discussions were being held. He picked up the dry erase marker and began thinking.

"What's that?" Tsubasa asked.

"Remember when Kite was not acting like himself?" Hiroto asked the table.

"Yea, what about it?" Sosuke answered.

"Well there is something weird about it. He is the one who would control the powers of the red warriors. He has also undergone personality changes since you guys began, correct?" Hiroto looked at the table as they nodded. "Then there's the mystery of red warriors disappearing. This could all be connected somehow." Hiroto explained as he began writing on the board.

"You mean that the disappearances May have something to do with what Kite changes personality's?" Tsubasa asked.

"That sounds stupid." Sosuke sat back and rolled his eyes.

"It does but it makes sense. Think about the name that he is given. The Red Warrior Who Controls All Red Warriors. Maybe the red sentai were somehow sucked into Kite." Hiroto continued to write on the board.

"That doesn't make much sense. Especially considering how it's has worked before. Maybe it's just a figment of imagination and Kite begins acting like them." Satoru was just giving a reason for why it was impossible but he himself didn't know anything about what was happening.

"Tell me. Did Kite know anything about any Super Sentai before all this? Any information at all? Because if I recall correctly he was surprised to have known that me and Miu were part of the Go-Ongers." Hiroto turned to them.

"He's right. Kite had no prior knowledge about any Sentai." Tsubasa put his leg up.

"So this is our proof. He couldn't act like these red warriors if he barely knows anything about them." Hiroto turned to the board and began writing down numbers.

"Why are you writing numbers?" Satoru asked.

"Tsubasa, give me the pictures that Madoka took when Kite wasn't acting as himself. Also give me the photos we have of the red warriors." Hiroto demanded. Tsubasa got up and took the photos out of a cabinet. He handed them over.

"Why do you need the photos?" Satoru asked another question.

"You'll see. If I recall correctly, only 19 red Sentai warriors disappeared from the face of the earth, maybe the universe. The first one of these was reported to be Hurricane Red." Hiroto found a photo and put it in the number one spot. He then looked for another photo and he put it up on the board.

"Ok, so when did Kite act like Hurricane Red." Satoru started writing in his notebook. Tsubasa followed as Sosuke continued playing with his cards.

"This photo is from a hiking trip that Madoka and Kite went on with Maya. As you can see in the photo, the symbol of the Hurricanegers appears in front of Kite. While most people won't be able to see these things, we have been able to. But clearly you haven't been paying attention. This next photo," Hiroto took out another photo and put it on the table, "was taken when Kite used some sort of wind ability when he pointed his fingers forward. As you can see it's a whole cyclone that appeared as it its breaking these falling tree branches. He protected these young girls who were also on a hiking trip."

"You are right. There's no explanation for it." Tsubasa observed the photo.

"Yes. And his pose isn't his ordinary pose. It looks like he had been doing it for a while." Satoru also examined the photos. Hiroto began putting a picture of Aba Red on the board along with another photo.

"Ok to the next one. This is from When Kite took Madoka and Maya to a curry shop. He we see the symbol of the Abarangers come out of Kite. In this next photo, Kite is seen rampaging as he saves a group of school children from a group of Ryaku that appeared out of no where." The science duo looked at the photo.

"If I remember correctly, the Abarangers were all about rampaging and unleashing what is known as Dino Guts." Satoru claimed as he remembered studying them.

"Exaclty." Hiroto pointed.

"Kite has never shown this type of power to rampage before." Tsubasa examined the photo.

"Next up on the board is Deka Red. This symbol appeared out of Kite the day that he and Madoka has found a man stealing from Maya's parents food stand. Madoka said that Kite spring into action as he yelled at the top of his lungs. He carried two bananas as if they were guns and tried shooting but of course he had no luck. This next photo is Kite jumping and kicking said individual. Deka Red has been known to scream a lot and he sometimes used these kinds of tactics to catch criminals." Hiroto explained.

"Yes. Kite clearly has no police training so it would make no sense for him to just run and scream and then jump at him. Kite would have run after him and tackled him." Tsubasa explained.

"We should do this quickly." Satoru looked at the entrance.

"He's right. Anyone could just enter the room and if it's Kite, there's no telling what he'll think." Tsubasa said.

"He won't think anything weird about it." Sosuke said from his spot. He looked up at the others as they stared at him.

"Anyways, the next one is Magi Red. Here we see the symbol of the Magirangers appear in front of Kite. This is when he and Sosuke went to the soccer field." Hiroto put up the photo.

"I remember that day. Kite was playing around with the ball while I was trying to sweet talk the ladies." Sosuke smirked. Tsubasa shook his head in shame.

"Well, when this occurred, Madoka was at the nearby ice cream truck. When she turned around, she claimed to see Kite kick the ball so hard that it lit up on fire." Hiroto out a Hiroto down, "he ended up hitting a man who tried to kidnap an unsuspecting teenage girl who was watching them play. Word is, Kite wanted to have some fun night with her. But that rumor was immediately shut down," Hiroto gave a side eye to Sosuke, "because Kite isn't like that. The last time he claimed he 'had' an affair with someone he saved, it turned out to be a dream where he met the Tiger Mecha for the first time." Hiroto explained.

"I remember him telling me that. It must have been a dream cast by the Tiger that made him feel like a wild animal. To him it seemed real because he said that he didn't remember falling asleep after the others ran off when Zaku appeared." Satoru said.

"Whatever, it could have been real." Sosuke pointed.

"More like you were trying to instigate it and failed. Madoka told me everything. The girl did give him a hug however and and a kiss on the cheek." Tsubasa smiled.

"He's quite the ladies man." Satoru said remembering how Natsuki reacted when he found out about the portrait of Kite she had drawn in secret.

"Well, next up is Bouken Red. This photo was taken when exploring a cave. Tsubasa you were there for this one, correct?" Hiroto asked.

"Yes. I remember. He seemed totally different when we found a treasure map." Tsubasa recalled what happened that day.

"Yes. The Boukenger symbol came out and he began exploring. He found the map and tried to find the treasure, correct?" Hiroto turned to Tsubasa who nodded, "he even called the treasure 'precious' and this photo was when he found the treasure. He acted as an adventurer and found the treasure and tried to scan it with his Kemono Striker only for it to fail." Hiroto looked at the photo.

"Yes. Bouken Red was quite the adventurer." Satoru said to the others.

"Next we have a strange one. One I have had the pleasure of meeting. Geki Red. This photo was taken in the jungle when Madoka and Maya were looking for Kite. The found him and took this picture of the Gekiranger symbol appearing. After that, he begun swinging on trees. He was quite good at it that it shocked Madoka. He also spoke in a very different way than usual. It seemed as if he was learning how to speak for the first time." Hiroto rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I remember that time. He came in, dirty and spoke like a child or something." Tsubasa recalled what had happened.

Suddenly, the alarms in the base went off. Tsubasa and Sosuke left immediately. Hiroto and Satoru looked at the computers but found nothing. Blue and Black arrived in a plaza and looked around. They didn't find anything and looked around. Then, they felt two shurikens go in front of their faces. They turned to see the ninja monster standing not that far.

"I've got you!" The monster said as he ran.

"No you don't!" Blue and Black pulled up their blasters and fired. The monster was hit and exploded instantly.

"Huh?" Blue tilted his head.

"Well that was easy." Black scratched his helmet.

"Too easy." Blue said.

Before they knew it, they were hit in the back. They fell to the floor. Blue managed to pull out a needle from

His back as he stumbled. They tried to get up and walk but they fell again. Blue looked at it and noticed that it was a poison dart.

"Happy, Zaku?" Ninji appeared and so did the huge dog like monster.

"Let's get them and go." Zaku said as Ryaku appeared.

"What's... going... on?" Black fainted and Blue did as well.

-0-0-0-0-

Madoka and Maya walked with Miu as they took a personal tour of the city. They did some window shopping and even went in to help Miu try on some outfits to attract some potential suitors. Miu smiled on the outside but on the inside, she felt a little sad. She took notice in the men who looked at her as they passed the store. She didn't like it.

"What's wrong, Miu-san?" Maya asked Miu as they awaited Madoka who was looking for something special.

"It's nothing." Miu said but she lied.

"You are lying. You can tell me anything. I know we just met recently but I'm pretty trustworthy." Maya claimed.

"Well, it's just that, I appreciate you all trying to help me attract someone to date and maybe eventually marry but I just don't feel like I want to do it." Miu frowned a little.

"Why's that?" Maya asked.

"It's because I still love someone else." Miu smiled as she thought about the one guy she actually had a crush on. The one guy who was so oblivious to her crush on him. The one who was probably stuck inside someone else right now.

"Let me guess. Sosuke?" Maya mentioned they name of the man that both Miu and Hiroto has claimed was controlling Kite. She knew it wasn't her friend as she pushed that thought away.

"Maybe. I miss him. Esumi Sosuke." Miu said as she played with her fingers.

"Well I hope that one day, we can find him, whenever he is. Whether he is stuck in someone else's mind or missing somewhere in the world." Maya gave Miu a big smile.

"Arigatou." Miu said.

"Girls! What's happening?!" Madoka appeared to the other girls.

"What do you mean?" Maya and Miu got up and saw the people in the store falling to the floor.

"I don't know-" Madoka suddenly stopped talking as she was hit with something. She turned and fainted as she fell.

"Madoka!" Maya and Miu screamed as they felt something hit them. Maya looked around and noticed a poison dart in her shoulder. Miu also has one. They both looked at eachother as they fainted.

"That makes two more and one of their helpers. Let's go!" Zaku said.

"Of course. I hope this is what Jiku wants because if it isn't, I will have my revenge." Ninji warned Zaku.

"Of course he wants this. Now let's go." Zaku said as the Ryaku picked up the girls and took them away.

-0-0-0-0-

The wind blew perfectly. The sun was shining in a blue sky above the beach. Kite and Kyoya stood opposite eachother. They looked at eachother as they set their Raiku Sabers into the sand.

"You ready for this?" Kite asked his friend.

"I'm ready to prove I'm better than you." Kyoya said as he clenched his fist.

"That's the spirit. Natsuki, will you start us off?" Kite threw over his blaster and the girl caught it with ease.

"Let me warn you Kite. When this begins, I don't want you holding back. I won't be. And nothing matters as we fight. We don't stop until one of us is down and defeated, demorphed.

"Got it. I won't hold back, Kyoya." Kite smirked as he pulled out his battery.

"Great." Kyoya pulled out his own battery.

"Ok, this will be an all out sword match. Only swords are allowed. The battle won't be finished until one is down and completely demorphed. All I ask is for you both to be careful." Natsuki said.

"You got it, Natsuki-chan." Kite said and. Natsuki was caught off guard. She didn't know he would start calling her that all of a sudden.

"I got it. Also, I don't want any interruptions. Now let's begin." Kyoya said as he inserted his battery.

"No need to move so fast. Fine. Let's go!" Kite inserted his own battery.

"Tiger!"

"Elephant!"

They both held onto their swords handle as they shot out their spirits.

"Go!" Natsuki yelled.

Both Kite and Kyoya had expression changes as they took their sabers out of the sand and charged forward. Their spirits clashed and returned to their owners, forming their suits. They met in the middle and their swords clashed. The elephant drone flew over to Natsuki.

"Nice to meet you, Natsuki-Chan." The drone said as it turned around.

"Nice to meet- Nani?!" Natsuki almost fell over.

Red and Green continued to fight as sparks fell off their swords. Red and Green didn't hold back as they hit eachother had enough for more sparks to come out. Neither of them was holding back. They took a few steps back and ran forward and clashed again. They held their swords against eachother and then began to run. They ran to the right, towards the water. They stopped where the sand was wet and hit eachother again.

Over where Natsuki was, her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Moshimoshi?" She answered.

"Natsuki? Where are Kite-San and Kyoya-San." Satoru's nervous voice was on the other end of the line.

"They are busy with something, why?" Natsuki asked.

"We need them to look for the others, they haven't been answering our calls ever since we sent them after the monster. The other girls haven't answered either." Satoru said.

"Uh, ok I'll try and get them to help." Natsuki said but she remembered that Kyoya wanted no interruptions and Kyoya seemed scary to her.

"Natsuki, please hurry." Hiroto could be heard.

"Call is once they are done with their important stuff and are on the case." Satoru said as he hung up.

"What do I do?" Natsuki asked herself.

"Well, just do what you think is right." The drone said as it flew around her.

"Yea. I have to stop this. It's for everyone else's sake." Natsuki said.

"That a girl." The drone said.

She began walking forward but she saw Red and Green as the battle intensified. They were not holding back as lots of sparks were flying. Red yelled and Green yelled as they hit eachother. They fell and rolled back. They both got up and began to roar. They tightened their grips and both of them ran forwards. Kites eyes began to glow red while Kyoya's eyes began to glow green.

"Oh no." Natsuki said.

Red and Green ran towards eachother. They seemed like animals now after only a few minutes of fighting. They both seemed to be angry as they came closer to eachother. They met in the middle. Natsuki closed her eyes. The drone looked in awe. Energy surrounded both Kemonorangers as they ran. They met in the middle once again.

Their swords, surrounded with energy, clashed once more with full power.

——————————————————————————

A/N: Finally finished. I have to admit, I was hit with some writers block again but I got through it. I hope you guys enjoy. I was thinking about how to continue with the story and went I got something, my excitement sky rocketed. Look forward to the next chapter. I also hope you guys appreciate that small SosukexMiu moment. It was very tiny and not really a moment but they are one of my favorite shippings. Who else ships them. Of course I mean Sosuke from Go-Onger. Anyway, see ya in the next one.

Arigatou!


	12. Hide and Seek

A/N: Here's Chapter 12. This is getting interesting. The Kemonorangers have just been kidnapped and Kite and Kyoya are only focused on their battle. Will Natsuki be able to get them to stop in order to save the others? You'll have to read to find out. Also let me know what you guys think of the story so far. Let's get into this and let's see how this all ends.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai, it is owned by Toei. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

Chapter 12: Hide and Seek

Red and Green yelled as they ran towards eachother. Each of them holding their swords up high. Their swords, surrounded by energy as they came closer to eachother. They swung their swords forward and they clashed. The energy clashed and it burst, sending both of them flying back. They didn't fall completely back but they slid in the sand. Red took deep breaths as he let his sword fall to his side. He kept his tight grip however.

Green was also breathing hard. He looked at his opponent. He lifted his sword in front of him. Red looked at him cautiously. Each of them took a few steps slowly towards eachother. None of them wanted to make a fatal mistake that would lead to their own defeat. Green was the first one to start running. Red hesitated but he began running as well. They clashed once again.

"This fight is getting good." Red said as he held up against his opponent.

"You bet. And I'm going to win!" Green said as he kicked his opponent. Red saw this and held his sword up. Both swords hit eachother again and sparks fell off of both of them. They began hitting each others swords again as they began running into the water of the beach. The water was thrown up every time the two would clash.

Red even used it to his advantage. He would kick water up and hit his opponent. He got a few good hits in until he was hit himself and he fell into the water. He held his sword up as Green brought his down. He kicked Green in his stomach and slashed his chest. Red took a few steps back and Red took advantage as he started slashing. Green fell back into the water but he tripped Red. Both jumped back up and ran out of the water as they hit each other's swords.

None of them was backing down. They both wanted to be stronger than the other. They yelled again as they ran towards eachother. They were both tired but none of them wanted to back down. They clashed once again but both of them stumbled. They continued holding their swords against eachother. They were both breathing heavily. They backed off of eachother and stepped back. They lifted their swords once again.

"I'm not stopping." Green said as he held his sword in front of his face.

"Neither am I." Red also lifted his sword.

"What do I do?" Natsuki asked as she witnessed them clash again.

"I suggest you just break it up." The drone spoke to her.

"But Kyoya said he wanted no interruptions." Natsuki put her hands up to her face.

"Well girly, you have to do something to save your other friends. I'm pretty sure these two can settle this some other time." The drone moved around the girl.

"Oh, what do I do." Natsuki shook herself as she was stuck in between.

"Well I'm not doing anything." The drone zipped around. Just then Natsuki received a phone call. She answered it.

"Moshi Moshi." She answered.

"Natsuki-Chan? What's going on. Why aren't you guys back yet?" Satoru asked.

"Well you see, Kite-San and Kyoya-San are in the middle of a duel." Natsuki told them.

"Nani?" Satoru's eyes widened.

"They wanted to see who was better and they keep battling. Both of them are tired.

"You need to stop it. Not only do we need them to save their energy but this shouldn't be happening in the first place." Hiroto's voice was heard.

"Ok I'll see what I can do." Natsuki said as she hung up.

"What are you going to do?" The drone zipped by again.

"This." Natsuki proceeded to run towards them.

"Hey. Don't do that. You'll get hurt!" The drone called out to her. Natsuki stopped in the middle of the two boys who ran.

"Natsuki?!" Red stopped himself.

"Nani?" Green stopped and almost fell over. Natsuki closed her eyes tightly.

"Natsuki-Chan?" Natsuki opened her eyes and saw Red standing near her. She turned to see Green turned away.

"I need to tell you both something." Natsuki said.

"How could this not wait until after the duel?" Kyoya lifted his sword and got closer to the girl. Red got in front of her and held his own sword up.

"What is it, Natsuki?" Red asked.

"The others have been kidnapped." Natsuki said it and both boys gasped as they turned towards the girl.

"Nani? All of them?" Kite demorphed.

"Yes and they even took Miu-San. Satoru wants both of you back at the base. You are the only ones remaining." Natsuki informed them.

"Then let's go. Kyoya, will you help us?" Kite turned to his friend who demoprhed.

Kyoya hesitated, "Fine, I'll do it. Then we'll get back to our duel." Kyoya answered.

"Of course, Arigatou." Kite said.

"Let's go!" The drone appeared again.

"Nani?" Kyoya looked at it.

"That's right, I can talk. Well I can say more than just, Authorized." The drone laughed as it zipped away.

"Did you know it could do that?" Kite asked.

"Nope." Kyoya answered.

"Ok let's go." Kite said as they all walked away. They went straight for the command center. Kite had only one thing on his mind, saving his friends.

-0-0-0-0-

"Zaku, what is going on?" Jiku asked as the monester entered the room.

"I'm doing some interesting work." Zaku said as he stood and got down to one knee.

"You have captured the Kemonorangers, correct?" Kasuto asked. Jiku looked more interested when he heard this.

"Yes. I will be doing something special with them." Zaku informed.

"Well why can't you tell us?" Kasuto asked.

"I can't say anything right now but you can trust me. This will be amazing." Zaku said.

"I trust you Zaku. Proceed with what you are planning. Baishisu, Kasuto. Help him with whatever he needs." Jiku got up and left.

"Yes master." Kasuto bowed.

"Of course." Baishisu also bowed.

"Let's us begin." Kasuto said.

"I only need Baishisu. You go and find the last two Kemonorangers." Zaku said as he walked out of the room with the scientist.

"As much as I would like to argue, I love that idea. Kemono Red will die by my hand." Kasuto clenched his fist as he growled.

-0-0-0-0-

"So what's going on?" Kite asked as he, Natsuki and Kyoya entered the room.

"What's going on is that we have lost our team. We need to find them quickly." Satoru said.

"Do we have any idea where they could have been taken to?" Kyoya was the one who asked.

"Sadly, no. The only details we have are these. We sent Tsubasa and Sosuke our from here. They never came back or responded back when we call them. Madoka, Maya and Miu were shopping and it looks like it was a small shop. There was reports of a disappearance there." Hiroto explained.

"That's one thing we should do. We should investigate the shop. They have to have some sort of details on what happened. Maybe even security cameras." Kite said to the group.

"That does sound like a good idea." Satoru said.

"I'll go with Natsuki. We'll ask around the area to see if anyone saw anything." Kite got up. Natsuki followed.

"Be careful." Hiroto told them as they left.

"I'll go looking around any abandoned facilities. Villains always seem to like those places." Kyoya said as he left.

"We should go out and ask anyone if they have seen them." Hiroto told Satoru.

"Yea, That sounds like a good idea. Let's go." Satoru got up and put on a jacket as he and Hiroto left the base.

-0-0-0-0-

Kyoya looked around but found nothing. The only thing he found was a footage tape. He thought that it would interest the team so he put it in his pocket. He kicked around some objects and moved even heavier objects with his hands. Dust would always come out. Then he heard a noise. He turned around quickly and held a defensive position.

There was nothing there. He sighed as he left and then he heard something again. He turned around and looked again. Someone emerged from an entrance. Kyoya squinted as the person approached him. He walked towards him carefully and stopped when he noticed who it was.

"You left the princess alone. I will have my revenge." The man said as he pulled out a sword that looked to be alien. Kyoya stepped back.

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked angrily.

"You know exactly what I mean!" The man ran towards he boy who dodged the attack. He ducked and jumped and spun around. The man continued stabbing the air as Kyoya dodged his attacks completely.

"I don't know what you mean at all." Kyoya clenched his fist and punched the man in his gut. He winded the man and caused him to stumble. Kyoya ran and jumped off a wall before kicking the man in his face. However, when he did, he felt a strong kick against him. He fell forward and the man stood high behind him.

"I will kill you." The man said as he held his sword up.

"How?" Kyoya was shocked. Suddenly, Kyoya's drone zipped by and hit the man.

"Get up. We need to finish this guy off." The drone said.

"What's going on?" Kyoya asked as he grabbed the drone.

"I don't know but we should figure it out. Now fight." The drone broke free and he created something digital using its eyes. A digital version of one of the Elephant Sabers appeared.

"Great. Let's go then!" Kyoya said as he ran towards the other man. They clashed as Kyoya used all his force to push the man back. He spun around and hit him. Kyoya continued fighting the man who just wouldn't stay down.

Kyoya swung the sword and hit the man. The man fell back. Kyoya gripped his sword as he brought it around again only to get hit again. He turned around to see Zaku standing there. He was shocked again and found that the man he was fighting disappeared.

"You are mine!" Zaku yelled as he ran forward.

"I guess you are Zaku." Kyoya said as he ran forward as well, transforming as he did. They clashed and sparks flew.

They began hitting eachother but Green was the one who had the upper hand. Zaku couldn't seem to fight him as Green was fighting with both Elephant Sabers. He jumped back and jumped forward. He hit the monster head on. The monster shook himself before attacking again. Zaku hit Green right in his chest. Green rolled around before stopping. He got up and smacked the ground as he prepared to run forward again.

Green stopped as he saw bullets being fired. He slipped and fell down. Zaku was hit with the blasts and he fell back. Green looked up and saw nothing. There was no one in sight. Green began thinking to himself. Who could have shot those bullets? He shook off the feeling when Zaku came running at him. Green took out his blaster and shot the monster five times. He ran forward again. Green was ready to attack before Zaku slashed him. Green flew forward and landed hard.

Green held his side. He looked up to see Zaku as he walked slowly. Zaku laughed. Green picked up his blaster and shot the monster again. Green jumped up and shot the ground in front of Zaku. Zaku almost fell over as he jumped up and down. Green shook his head before retreating. He wanted to save his energy. He didn't have time for this dog. When Zaku noticed he was gone, he was angry.

"You bastard!" Zaku yelled into the sky.

-0-0-0-0-

Hiroto and Satoru asked around the market place as the plaza. They didn't find anything. Many people were unable to help. Satoru was frustrated but not as much as Hiroto. Hiroto wanted to find his sister as fast as he could.

"We can't find anything. What do we do?" Satoru asked as he sat down.

"We have to keep looking. I want to save Miu and the others." Hiroto said.

"But we can't find anything. This is harder than a lot of other things I have done in my life. No one knows anything and the monsters aren't just going to appear." Satoru hit the wall.

Then they heard the screams of civilians. They looked at eachother before heading towards the screams. They pushed through the crowds of people. They then witnessed a group of Ryaku attacking. They witnessed as people were being hurt and thrown. Hiroto immediately sprang into action as he kicked and punched the monsters. Satoru helped people escape.

"Hiroto, we can't fight these guys like this." Satoru called out to him.

"You are right but we can't just sit around and do nothing." Hiroto said.

"Then let me take care of this." Both boys turned to see someone dressed in a ninja uniform.

"The monster?!" Satoru stepped back.

"Nope. I'm the best ninja around. Fighting to protect the innocent. And if I get a few girls to like me, that's a bonus." The ninja said. He then jumped down and threw shurikens at the monsters. He then pulled out his sword and he ran forward. He moved quickly. He lived up to the name of a ninja.

He seemed to appear like he was in so many places at once. He then jumped off a monster and punched another. He seemed impressed with himself. He once again moved at high speeds. He ran his finger along his sword as he smiled under his mask.

"You guys are all idiots. I mean this is too easy, you poor excuses for monsters." The ninja taunted.

The monsters seemed to be getting mad as they went in for an attack. The ninja jumped up and down before stopping and throwing his sword into the air. He then pulled his arm back and thrust it forward, sending a huge burst of air towards the monsters. The monsters fell back and were all destroyed instantly.

"Who are you?" Satoru asked.

"Guess you can saw I'm a ninja. I thought it was pretty obvious." The ninja said to him.

"That technique. You wouldn't be from the..." The ninja jumped out of the way and used his technique to escape into thin air.

"You don't think?" Satoru turned to the older boy.

"I don't know." Hiroto answered.

The ninja escaped to a building where he took off his mask. He had big black hair that seemed to spike up a little but stayed down for the most part. He shook his head and smiled as he looked at the city. He then felt a vibration and he pulled out his phone.

"Moshi Moshi." The boy answered.

"Have you found anything yet?" He heard the voice of another boy.

"Nope. Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find the Kemonorangers soon." The boy answered.

"We better. Master Raiku told us to do it." The boy on the phone said.

"Well don't worry. I'll continue my search." The ninja said.

"Just don't get distracted." The boy on the phone seemed irritated.

"Go and talk to girls first?! You got it." The ninja laughed as he hung up. He then put his mask on and he jumped away.

-0-0-0-0-

Kite and Natsuki were looking around but found nothing. They had gone to each home of each ranger to make sure they weren't home. It was Kite's idea. Natsuki was now asking pedestrians if they had seen them. So far, they had no luck.

"Do you think we'll find them?" Natsuki was worried sick about everyone.

"Of course. Don't worry about it." Kite answered. The truth was that he was also worried but he wanted to keep a strong face on for Natsuki.

"Here we are." Natsuki announced as they arrived at the shop where the supposed disappearance occurred. They walked in and noticed that mostly young women were inside. Kite was out of place as all the girls turned to look at him. They smiled at him as they passed by.

"Hello, how can we help you?" A woman at the counter asked.

"Hello, we were hoping to ask you a few questions about th disappearance that occurred." Natsuki said.

That was when Kite felt an ominous feeling. He turned around and saw nothing wrong. He kept looking until he looked out the window. He saw a wolf man standing outside. He was shocked. It was the same one who shot him and his team out of the giant robot Megazord. He began walking to the entrance of the shop.

"Kite?" Natsuki turned to him.

"Keep asking questions, I'll be back." Kite said as he walked out of the shop. The wolf was gone and when he turned. He saw him again, staring at him before turning and leaving.

Kite chased after him for a few blocks until he got into an alley. That was when he was hit. He looked up to see wolf like monsters standing over him. They moved around him as they growled.

"Wonderful." Kite said. Then he pulled his legs up and jumped using his hands. When he was on his feet again, he hit the monsters. The monsters fell back but got right up. They were exactly like wolves. There were humanoid, they had yellow eyes and dark fur. They had sharp claws. They moved around and Kite didn't like this one bit. Kite morphed right away and fought them off. He hit a bunch of them, sending them flying. He managed to take a few down but a lot still roamed around him.

"Kemono Red! I give you this one hint. Go to the warehouse. The one that is not abandoned nor inhabited." Red looked up to see Kasuto appear.

"I'm sorry, I'm having some problems remembering your name." Red said.

"It's Kasuto. Please remember it because it'll be the last name you ever hear when I kill you. For now, I must help you." Kasuto said to him.

"Why help me?" Red asked.

"While I may hate you, I do have some things I must keep safe. I need your help in doing so. Go to the warehouse on this piece of paper and you shall find all your answers. We will soon fight eachother." Kasuto seemed pleased.

"What do you mean by all of this?!" Red yelled at him.

"Your father took everything from me. Soon I will make sure nothing that connects to him ever exists on this planet again." Kasuto said.

"Nani?" Red let his guard down. Kasuto laughed as he shot him and sent him flying back. Natsuki has arrived and witnessed this. She ran over to Kite's side.

"Don't let your guard down. You can trust me. I promise." Kasuto left with his minions following.

"Damn it!" Red hit the ground. The paper fell onto the floor. Natsuki picked it up.

"Do you think this is true?" Natsuki asked.

"I don't know. We should contact Kyoya." Kite said as he demorphed.

"We'll do that. You should get a head start." Satoru and Hiroto appeared as they walked over to the two. Hiroto has something to his side that he brought over.

"What is that?" Kite asked.

"Something Satoru and I have been working on for you." Hiroto told him. He put up the footpeg.

"A new weapon or something?" Kite got up and dusted himself off.

"Does it look like a weapon?" Satoru asked, a little annoyed.

"It looks like a dirt bike. I should know. I used to own one." Kite informed. It was in fact a dirt bike. It was red and black in color. On each side, there was a picture of a tiger. On the right side, were the words Furious Tiger. On the front was a number 1 in a tiger style similar to the one one Kite's suit with the Kemonoranger symbol surrounding it.

"Yea, well this is your old one. Your name was on it before we fixed it up." Hiroto told him.

"Really. Wow. Arigatou!" Kite looked at the bike and fell in love with it instantly.

"You should go to this location. If it's true, then we can save everyone." Satoru told him.

"Yea. We'll let Kyoya know where you are." Hiroto said.

"Got it. Don't worry, I'll save everyone." Kite got on the bike and put on the helmet that was made by Shoei.

"Be careful." Natsuki said to him.

"I never am." Kite teased as he turned on the bike. Natsuki pouted as he smiled.

"Good luck." Hiroto said to him.

"Got it." Kite reved the bike and then drove off. The engine was heard for the next several seconds until it died down. Natsuki held her hands together as she hoped for Kite and everyone else's safety.

-0-0-0-0-

In a warehouse, in some unknown location, the others sat in a cell. It was created to hold them in but it was nothing that special. Madoka, Maya and Miu sat together while Tsubasa and Sosuke tried to bust open the cell but they had no luck.

"Ok, try it one more time." Tsubasa said as Sosuke called upon his animal spirit. He then pulled his hand back and sent it forward. Out came a spirit bull that charged at the cell door. It hit it but it only managed to make it shake. Sosuke fell to his knees as he felt like he was out of breath.

"Are you ok?" Madoka asked the boy.

"Never been better. Tsubasa! This is just stupid." Sosuke said.

"It's not stupid. I remember father telling me that with enough strength, anything can happen." Tsubasa said to him.

"Yea I'm pretty sure he didn't mean physical power. I'm pretty sure he doesn't have any, considering how many guards he had around him instead of around me and mom!" Sosuke yelled as he went and sat in the corner.

"Sosuke! Father is as strong as you and me. Now come and do-" Tsubasa was suddenly startled when the cage was hit. There were some Gadora guarding the cage and they wanted them to quiet down.

"We shouldn't be fighting, we should be trying to figure out a way to get out of here." Maya said as she got up.

"There is no way out. We've already tried to break this thing when those ugly monsters aren't looking but it doesn't work." Sosuke spit to the side.

"There has to be a way." Madoka whispered to herself.

"There is a way. We just need to find it." Miu told her as she herself got up.

"Alright, how are our prisoners?" Zaku showed up, waking in happily as he laughed.

"Let us out of here!" Tsubasa hit the cage.

"There is no way of that happening. I won't be letting any of you go. And once I find those other two rangers then they will be captured too.

That was when everyone heard the roar of an engine. Zaku turned around and saw something in the distance. The Gadora prepared as the ran forward and created a wall. At the entrance of the warehouse, someone on a bike showed up. The person stopped a few feet away from the Gadora who backed up after dirt was thrown into the air.

"Who's that?" Madoka asked as he got closer to the front of the cell.

The man on the bike took off his helmet and let his hair run free. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw who it was. Kite gave Zaku a death stare.

"How the hell did you find me?! Not that I'm really complaining." Zaku pulled up his sword. Ninji then appeared behind Kite. Kite took notice in this.

"I got a tip. You just love playing hide and seek, huh? Now let them go!" Kite pointed.

"Like hell I will. You will all be my gifts to master Jiku. Get him!" Zaku commanded.

Kite put on the helmet again and reved the bike. He let the back wheel spin until finally allowing the bike to thrust forward. Kite made the bike lift it's front wheel. He began doing a wheelie as he hit the monsters in his way. He then pulled out a battery and morphed. He pulled up another battery.

"Let's see if this is of any use." Red said as he put the battery into a port that seemed to be able to fit the batteries.

Fire was immediately launched from the front of the bike. It hit Zaku causing him to break through the cage. Red made a quick u-turn and went straight for the monster. Ninji began using his ninja tricks. Red caught hold of this and pulled out his blaster. He shot the Gadora around him and he shot Ninji. He then pulled out his sword and slashed the monster, causing him to go flying out of the warehouse.

Red continued driving the bike until he came to a full stop in front of Green who had just appeared. Red got off the bike and pulled out his Raiku Sabers. Green pulled out his Elephant Sabers. They watched as Ninji and Zaku regrouped with an army of Ryaku. The others appeared and went to stand next to Red and Green.

"Let's do this!" Red said. The others nodded as they morpher as well. They were prepared to fight off the army.

"Furious Tiger!" Red posed, "Kemono Red!"

"Killer Shark!" Blue posed, "Kemono Blue!"

"Raging Bull!" Black posed, "Kemono Black!"

"Fast Cheetah!" Yellow posed, "Kemono Yellow!"

"Immortal Phoenix!" Pink posed, "Kemono Pink!"

"Wise Elephant!" Green posed, "Kemono Green!"

"Sutoraiku Sentai!" They yelled as they all lifted their Raiku Sabers. Green with his Elephant Sabers. "Kemonoranger!"

"Get them!" Zaku began running alongside the monsters.

They all clashed. Miu stood to the side where Kite's bike was. She watched as they started battling. That was when Hiroto, Satoru and Natsuki appeared. They saw as the battle commenced.

Yellow and Pink were fighting groups of Ravagers and Gadoras. They fought with their sabers and then they summoned their weapons. Yellow began charging up her speed as Pink shot arrows at the monsters. When Yellow was fully charged, she unleashed that energy and hit all the monsters with her claws. Pink used her bow one last time as she pulled it back and sent one arrow through a whole group of Gadora. All the monsters exploded. Both girls high fived.

Blue and Black were fighting the monster, Ninji. The ninja moved quickly but Black knew how to stop him. He played video games a lot after all. He used his axe and let it charge up. He then lifted it up and brought it down. The axe hit the ground, causing a tremor. The ninja lost his footing and he fell. Blue then jumped on Blacks shoulders and brought his sabers down on the monster.

Red and Green were caught in a battle with Zaku. Zaku used his sword to try and get both of them. He had no luck. Green used his mace with ease as he hit the monster precisely in specific spots. Green kept doing it and Red jumped over Green. He got Zaku with his sword.

"How did you two find me." Zaku growled.

"Don't worry about that." Red said.

"This won't be the last time we fight." Zaku said as he bright his sword down. Black lighting hit Red and Green, sending them flying up as the ground exploded in front of them. Zaku then disappeared into a black cloud.

"Wait for me!" Ninji said as he tried to escape.

"I don't think so." Red said as the team regrouped.

"Let's finish this guy." Yellow said.

"You said it sis." Red pulled out a battery and inserted it into his morpher.

#259

#001

#002

#003

#004

#005

#006

Red then put it into his sword and the weapons were attracted to each other. The weapons combined into the Kemono Canon. This time, the Elephant Mace was added. It sat on top of the weapon and the ball was attached to the tip of the sword. Everyone stood in their usual spots. Green stood behind Red and he put his hands on Yellow and Pinks shoulders.

"Come at me!" The monster yelled as smoke came out of him.

"Kemono Canon! Spirit Destruction!" They all yelled as Red pulled the trigger. The ball glowed as it shot forward. A huge ball of light was shot towards the monster. The ball quickly turned into the animal spirits and they attacked the monster.

"I will kill you-" the monster began but he fell back and exploded. The rangers turned as the explosion got bigger.

"You guys did it!" Natsuki yelled at them. They all turned and ran towards them friends.

"Good job." Hiroto gave them a thumbs up.

"Yea. I'm glad that the mace was able to be attached to the canon." Satoru smiled.

"The good thing is that we are all safe." Miu smiled as well.

"I'm back!" Everyone turned as the monster grew to the size of a skyscraper.

"Everyone! Let's go!" Red said.

In a matter of seconds, the Zords appeared. The rangers jumped into their cockpits. They prepared to battle. Satoru then came over their coms.

"Kite-San. I've figured out a new combination. You can now combine with Kyoya-San." Satoru informed him.

"Got it." Red used the usual combining method but this time he added Greens number into the mix.

"Here we go." Green said but he sound unenthusiastic.

The Zords came together except this time, the Phoenix Zord combined to the giant robots back. It's head spun around and now faced backwards. The Elephant Zord sent parts of itself towards the robot, including its head. It became the new right arm of the robot.

"Sutoraiku Gattai!" The giant robot posed in front of the Kemonoranger symbol as it showed off its new arm, "Max KemonoOh!" They all yelled.

In the cockpit, Yellow and Pink had shifted to the side so that Green could sit inside the cockpit. He sat directly behind Red. He grabbed his drone.

"Jeez. No need to be so rough." The drone said as Green turned it back into its regular state. He put it into his control panel.

"Let's go!" Red yelled again as he made the giant robot run.

"You can't stop me. I'm a ninja!" The monster yelled as he ran forward.

The robot punched the ninja as it got close. The ninja, however, disappeared. The robot looked around for its target. That was when it was shot from behind.

"I got this." Pink clenched her fist as she pushed a button. She was transported throughout the robots inside until she ended up in the Phoenix Zords head. She then prepared the weapon. The head of the Phoenix opened. She pushed a button on the panel and three blasts hit the ninja behind them.

"How!" The monster yelled as he fell back. Explosions occurring besides him.

The giant robo turned around and pulled out its sword. Pink came back into the main cockpit. Everyone seems impressed. Kite stared at her.

"Kite!" Blue hit Red's head.

"Right. Final Strike!" Red yelled as he woke up from his daydream. The sword began glowing.

"Here we go." Green said.

"Oh no." The monster said.

"Final Max KemonoOh Strike!" They all yelled as the robot pulled up its sword and brought it down. A huge slash of energy was sent towards the monster. The spirits appeared again and hit the monster one at a time. The monster then spun around.

"Ninja disappearing act!" He yelled as he fell and exploded. The robot turned around and posed as the explosion got bigger.

"Another day saved." Red gave a thumbs up.

"It's crowded in here!" Green got up from his seat but then he was hit the head by his drone.

"I'm free!" The drone said as it began zipping around.

-0-0-0-0-

"How dare you!" Jiku was attacking Zaku with his darkness.

"I'm sorry master." Zaku said as he tried to withstand the darkness.

"Next time you follow what I say!" Jiku yelled as he finished zapping the monster. He put on a coat and left.

"Tough break." Kasuto stood in the corner.

"Shut up!" Zaku said as he tried to regain his strength.

"I'm also sorry for the way things went. I mean, you would have had them if Kemono Red and Kemono Green hadn't shown up." Kasuto tried to sound pitiful.

"It was you!" Zaku stood up as he realized that Kasuto was the one who gave away his position.

"What do you mean?" Kasuto tried to play dumb.

"You bastard!" Zaku pulled his sword only to get hit with bullets.

"Don't dare. I gave nothing away. Maybe, you should be a better villain." Kasuto said as he left.

"Damn You!" Zaku yelled.

-0-0-0-0-

"Are you serious?" Madoka asked her brother.

"Yea. I'm just not sure whether to take him seriously or not." Kite tapped his foot as he told everyone what Kasuto has told him.

"Well, there's another thing that we need to investigate." Satoru sighed.

"Well for now, we shouldn't let it bother us." Natsuki today everyone.

"That's right." Sosuke jumped up.

"I got an idea. Let's go eat. My father has been trying new recipes and thanks to Hiroto and Miu, he can finally open a shop. We can be their official first customers." Maya told them all.

"That sounds like a great idea." Tsubasa stood up.

"Kite!" Everyone turned to Kyoya.

"What is it?" Kite asked.

"Don't get distracted by this weak monster. If he were truly strong, he would attack you with his own hands instead of his words. Save all your energy for the time when we fight eachother again." Kyoya clenched his fist in front of his face.

"Yea. You got it. Can't wait for the rematch." Kite smiled.

"Good! Now I'm-" Kyoya was interrupted.

"Oh no you don't. You are coming to eat with us." Madoka said as she grabbed his arm and began dragging him.

"Nani?!" Kyoya tried to break from her grasp but she was strong.

"That's Madoka for you." Maya smiled as she followed them. Everyone else followed except for Kite, Hiroto and Miu.

"You are strong Kite. Let's go have some fun." Hiroto told him as he walked past him.

"Yea. Don't worry about Kasuto. I'm sure you'll find all your answers." Miu said as she past him.

"Arigatou. Everyone." Kite said to himself.

_~Kites Mind~_

_"Miu. I will come back to you." Go-On Red said as he looked at the screen._

_"Right now we help Kite. We also try to figure out what happened to us. Those are our priorities." Zyuoh Eagle told the reds. They all nodded._

_"I'll come back." Go-On Red said again._

_~Out of Kites Mind~_

"I better go or Madoka will have my head." Kite broke from the trance he was in and ran after everyone.

In the back of his head, the only thought that hadn't left, grew. Who is Kasuto? How does he know Kite's father? Is he as dangerous as he seems? Those were the questions that Kite wanted answers to. They would have to wait.

——————————————————————————

A/N: Finally. I had some trouble, I'm not going to lie, but we have finished with this story's gate. Some of it got a little bumpy, maybe, but hey I try my best. What do you all think of Kasuto? Will he turn out someone Kite knows or wil he be a dangerous stranger? You have to continue reading to find out. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed. Look forward to the next one. I know I will. I always do. See ya!

Arigatou!


	13. Family Signals

A/N: Chapter 13 is here!! We have finished with what I like to call the gate of the story. We now get into the good stuff. What do you guys think of this series so far? Let me know. I know I'm enjoying it. In my free time I tend to sometimes think about future chapters and then I remember I got to get other chapters done first. I laugh at myself sometimes. Sorry for late updates but thanks for supporting the story. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai, it is owned by Toei. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

Chapter 13: Signal Turns

"No!" Everyone jumped up as they turned to see Kite who was looking down at the table. Madoka jumped back a little as she closed her eyes tightly. She had her hands together.

"What's going on?" Sosuke whispered to Natsuki.

"I don't know." Natsuki looked concerned.

"Please Ani." Madoka pleaded.

"I can't do it." Kite said.

"Any idea what it's about?" Tsubasa asked Satoru.

"No clue. I don't want to get involved." Satoru answered.

"Kite, I looked up different ways. I know you can do it." Madoka told her brother.

"Madoka, I can't do it." Kite said.

"Sibling arguments." Miu said.

"Things could get ugly." Hiroto told her. She looked at him and shook her head as she gave him and disgusted look.

"Ani!" Madoka's voice rose.

"Madoka!" Kite's voice also rose.

"Both of you stop!" Kyoya entered the room.

"Kyoya?" Madoka looked at him.

"I could hear you arguing from the entrance." Kyoya was irritated and it was clear.

"What are you two fighting about." Miu asked.

"I want Kite to take guardianship of our you her siblings again." Madoka told her.

"I told you I can't do it." Kite said. Then Kite's head jerked back. A symbol came out of his body and backed right back into it.

"Yes you can! You just don't want to. This is easy. You can do it at Mach speed." Go-On Red was in control again.

"Ani?" Madoka looked at him.

"No. Sosuke?" Hirot questioned.

"About time you got it." Kite's body smirked as he passed his thumb by his bottom lip. Kite's head jerked back again and Kite was back.

"I can't do it. You are just an idiot." Kite was talking to Go-On Red. His head once again jerked back.

"Yea. If he's not ready, then he's not ready." Lupin Red was now I control. Again, his head jerked back.

"Kaitou! Don't get involved!" Patren 1gou was in charge. Kites head was jerked back again.

"Stop!" Kite was back and he yelled at them all.

"Dude, you are a weirdo." Sosuke said to him.

"Shut up." Kite said to him.

"We need to look into this. This is getting more frequent." Tsubasa said.

"Well it's going to be a while until we figure it out." Satoru said.

"Figure what out?" Kite and Madoka asked.

"Nothing." Tsubasa and Satoru smiled and shook their heads.

"Whatever." Kite rolled his eyes.

"Ani?" Madoka called him.

"What?" Kite turned to her.

"Let's go get our siblings." Madoka smiled.

"No!" Kite said and caused Madoka to gain a saddened face.

"Why not!" Madoka yelled.

"Because they are better off living in foster care than with me. I can't take care of them." Kite said to her.

"You are the worst!" Madoka yelled at him as her tears escaped her eyes. She left the base, running as she cried.

"Madoka." Miu ran after her. Maya and Natsuki did the same.

"What's wrong?" Hiroto asked.

"Look, I just can't take care of my you get siblings. Especially now that we are stuck in a battle with Jiku." Kite explained.

"I don't get it." Sosuke said.

"It's the best way to protect them. They are safer living away from me. If someone like Kasuto caught on that they were my siblings then he might do something that endangers their lives." Kite turned away from everyone.

"And what can't you say that to your sister?" Kyoya was the one who asked.

"She wouldn't understand. As you can see she is overreacting." Kite said.

"You are just one mean dude, huh?" Kyoya's drone came out.

"Shut up Phant." Kite said.

"Phant?!" The drone said.

"That's your name!" Kite hit the drone.

"Why you!" The drone said.

"Phant! Calm down!" Kyoya grabbed the drone.

"Anyways, you should sit and talk to your sister. I wish I could talk to my sister but ever since she went famous, I barely see her." Tsubasa said.

"At least you've seen her. I doubt she knows I exist." Sosuke looked away.

"Don't start Sosuke." Tsubasa said.

"Kite, go talk to her. She needs you right now." Hiroto said.

"Maybe after I cool off." Kite went into the training room. He wanted to cool himself off.

"Kite. You need to learn how to express yourself." Kyoya shook his head.

"Anyways, I'm out. I don't need all this sister talk." Sosuke got up and began to leave.

"Souske." Tsubasa followed him.

"Looks like it is up to me and Miu to help these siblings. It's time to Break the Limit." Hiroto said as he moved his hair from his face.

"Great. I'm going to do some training in the forest" Kyoya said.

"Actually, Kyoya-San, I've been wanting to study your systems. Your morpher, your weapons, your batteries and your Zord, if you wouldn't mind." Satoru turned to the older boy.

"Why do you need it?" Kyoya gave him a side eye.

"I wanted to see if there was anyway of upgrading our own systems. I've seen your systems but I need to study them more." Satoru answered.

"I'll think about it." Kyoya said as he left, giving a bye symbol with three fingers as he walked out.

"Well it's time to work." Hiroto said as he left for the trading room. Satoru began working immediately.

-0-0-0-0-

Madoka managed to speed her way to the park. She sat under a tree, crying into her legs. She felt so much emotional pain. Her brother had really hurt her yet she didn't know why it hurt so much.

"Madoka? Are you ok?" Madoka looked up and saw Miu standing over her. She shook her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Maya day next to her as she appeared.

"We're here for you." Natsuki followed Miu as they sat in front of her.

"It's just," Madoka wiped her eyes, "I just really want my family to be whole."

"We understand. Is there any reason you don't feel like it's whole right now?" Miu asked.

"Ever since my parents died, I was afraid that they would seperate us. Kite fought his hardest to make sure that I stayed with him but he didn't do the same for the other two. I feel like my family was ripped apart so easily." Madoka spilled her feelings to her friends.

"Don't you think Kite could have his reasons?" Maya asked.

"What reason would he have. I don't see what's so hard about caring for our little siblings." Madoka said.

"Maybe Kite feels like it's different. Taking care of you compared to taking care of the little ones." Natsuki explained to her.

"Kite can do it. I know he can. I just don't know why he won't do it." Madoka turned away angrily.

"Madoka. You need to talk to your brother directly. He has to have his reasons." Maya told her. At the moment, Miu's phone rang. She got up and seperate did from te group.

"Moshi Moshi." Miu said.

"How's it going?" Hiroto's voice came through the phone.

"We are trying our best." Miu sighed.

"Well as soon as she's calmed down, being her back to base." Hiroto told his sister.

"Ok, Ani." Miu respondes before hanging up.

On Hiroto's side, he was standing in the corner of the newly created, more like newly remodeled, trading room. Kite was fighting off some virtual monsters created by Satoru. He slashed them with his trading sword. When he finished he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"You need something?" Kite asked the older boy who stood on the other side.

"I'm just here to talk." Hiroto put his hands up as if you protect himself from Kites words which seemed to come out as weapons.

"If it's about the situation with Madoka, she's just being ridiculous." Kite said as he took a sip of water.

"Don't you think that's a little mean." Hiroto looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Mean? Ha, she just doesn't get it yet. That's all." Kite said as he drank more water yet.

"Can't you sit and explain it to her?" Hiroto asked.

"Even if I did, she still wouldn't understand." Kite said as he looked up.

"Why's that?" Hiroto went over and sat next to him.

"Look, I miss my mom and dad. They're gone now and I have to become the big brother I was meant to be. I have to show Madoka that not everything is going to turn out perfectly. For so long, I've kept her from a lot of things. Why do you think I hate it when she gets a new 'boyfriend' every week. I know what I have to do and if she wants to hate me because of it, then so be it." Kite explained as he thought about his past.

"I don't get it at all. From what I heard, you and Madoka are as close as any pair of siblings could be." Hiroto said.

"I want to be close to my sister. I want to be there when she graduates. I want to be there when she goes to a university. I want to be there when," Kite gulped, "when she gets married. I want to be everywhere for her but there are just some things I can't talk about,"

"This is what you should be telling her, not someone else. I say you two go home and sit down and have a chat." Hiroto suggested.

"We'll see what happens." Kite got up and turned on the simulator again. Hiroto shook his head and sighed.

-0-0-0-0-

"What do we have today?" Jiku asked.

"If you don't mind, Jiku-sama, I have a monster today." Kasuto moved to the side and revealed a monster.

The monster standing before Jiku was a huge lizard. If anyone had to guess, it looked like an iguana. It had two antenna on the top of its head just like a TV. It's hands were bigger satellite antenna. It was green, grey and black in color and it had red eyes.

"Interesting. Why is there a lizard in my presence." Jiku was once agian intrigued by one of Kasuto's monsters.

"The name's Shinguna. I'm ready to take some signals away and cause some mayhem." The monster said.

"All the monsters want to cause mayhem. What is your plan?" Jiku lifted his left leg onto his right leg. He sighed as he awaited an answer.

"Well you see, I can take away 'signals' and then use them to create destruction." The monster was pleased with his ability.

"He can also manipulate electricity along with radio waves." Kasuto added.

"Well then, go and begin your journey of destruction." Jiku sent the monster off while getting himself a drink. He looked at himself through the glass and gave a disgusted look. He hated his human form and he grew tired of waiting for the moment that his ultimate form would arrive.

"Are you alright, Jiku-sama?" Kasuto questioned as he put his hands behind his back.

"It's nothing that is of concern to you." Jiku answered bitterly.

"Of course. We are all allowed out secrets." Kasuto said as he moved out.

Jiku looked over his shoulder as he thought to himself. Kasuto was someone to keep a close eye on. He looked back at his drink and took a sip before throwing the glass on the ground. He wiped liquid off his face and adjusted his jacket. He sighed again as he moved to his throne. Darkness seepeing from his body.

-0-0-0-0-

Sosuke shrugged Tsubasa's hand off of his shoulder. He grunted as he crashed into Tsubasa. Tsubasa frowned as Sosuke changed directions and confined walking.

"Why are you mad?" Tsubasa asked as he caught up to his young brother.

"Like you would care." Sosuke spit out as he shoved his hands into his pocket.

"I do care actually. That's why I'm asking." Tsubasa said making movements with his hands.

"If you actually cared, you and our sister would have been there for me." Sosuke began to run.

"Been there?" Tsubasa asked himself before he started running after his brother.

Sosuke did a good job of dodging cars and maneuvering around the various people in his way. Tsubasa was also good at this as he was on a track team once. They ran for a few blocks until Sosuke almost got hit by a car. He jumped forward and fell onto his stomach. The car stopped and Tsubasa stopped before crashing into the car. He immediately ran around the car and walked over to Sosuke.

Sosuke was getting up and slapped Tsubasa's hand away. Tsubasa shook his head as he grabbed his brother by force and pulled him up. Sosuke pushed him back and caused him to hit the car behind them. Tsubasa got up and was angered. He charged at his brother and tackled him to the ground. Sosuke struggled to get out of Tsubasa grip.

"You haven't changed Tusbasa. You still have that same face you always have when you are angry." Tsubasa let go of Sosuke, who fell over again. Tsubasa got up and he turned to see a woman getting out of the back of the car. She wore a nice red dress with black heels. She had black hair that went down to her shoulders. She wore a sunhat and black glasses that she took off.

"Miku?" Tsubasa questioned. The girl smiled. She had a smile that could kill. She had movie star looks and a body to fit.

"It's like the time you beat up that one boy for trying to look at something he shouldn't have." The woman, Miku, giggled.

"Well, he should know how to respect a woman." Tsubasa said.

"And Sosuke. You've grown so much. I remember you being a baby and I used to play with you." Miku said.

"You used to play with him when he was younger." Tsubasa asked.

"The thing is, after I became a child movie star, I visited mom more often here in Japan. Of course, it all stopped a few years ago when I got my break out role." Miku smiled.

"Whatever." Sosuke got up and dusted himself.

"Sosuke!" Tsubasa glared at him.

"Well, what am I waiting for." Miku left the car and hugged her older brother first, she then hugged Sosuke who didn't hug back. She looked at him and still smiled.

"Not that it's a bad thing, but what are you doing in Japan?" Tsubasa asked.

"I came for a movie role of course." Miku said happily. Sosuke shook his head as he turned away. Tsubasa also frowned but brightened up.

"Well that's good." Tsubasa said to her.

"How about we go and have some lunch?" Miku said.

"That sounds nice." Tsubasa smiled. He then turned to Sosuke who looked as if he was thinking.

"Only because I want to eat." Sosuke walked over to the car.

"Great! Let's go." Miku got into the car and made room for her brothers.

-0-0-0-0-

"This should be enough for when the kids come back from school." Maya said to herself. She had taken Madoka to her house and then took Natsuki to hers. Maya then decided grab some food to make dinner for later.

Maya walked on happily, getting the usual looks of young men. She smiled at them but tried her best to avoid them. She skipped through the park until she noticed something. She looked at a nearby park and saw a Ryaku walking around. She ran over to a tree and hid behind it as she saw a giant lizard walking around.

"Finally, this is one of the best locations to get some waves." The monster laughed.

"Stop right there!" Kyoya ran up the group of monsters.

"Kyoya?" Maya questioned quietly.

"No one is going to stop me." The lizard said as he pointed his hand forward. He shot out electricity that hit the ground in front of Kyoya.

"Oh no." Maya dropped her bags and transformed. She jumped onto battle as soon as Kyoya did, already morphed as well.

"Maya? What are you doing here?" Green asked her.

"I was just coming back from the store." Pink said as she kicked a monster away.

"Well then, let's beat these monsters." Green said.

Green kicked the monsters away and pulled out his Raiki Saber. He ran towards the higher monster and began slashing at it. He thrust his sword forward only for it to be thrown to the side every time. Green jumped back and swung the sword again.

Pink shot her arrows at all the monsters around her. She kicked and swung the bow. The monsters would either fall down and stay down or explode. She was successful in defeating all the regular monsters.

"I got them all." Pink said as she turned to Green who was sent tumbling her way.

"Well then, help me with this guy." Green jumped back up and charged forward. Pink followed him and they clashed with the monster using their Raiku Sabers.

"Leave me alone." The monster yelled as he sent them flying with a burst of invisible energy.

"What the." Pink said as she tried to get back up.

"What's up with this guy?" Green asked as he got back up.

"He's on his way to becoming an ultimate monster. A monster capable of creating a new Dooms Night." Both Green and Pink turned to see the Wolf man known as Kasuto. He pulled out a device and held it towards the monster. The device began reading various radio wave levels.

"What do you mean?" Pink asked.

"You see Dooms Night was a very special event that gave all of us 'monsters' special abilities. You think we were all monsters from the beginning?" Kasuto asked as he laughed.

"Nani?" Green said.

"Go!" Kasuto yelled at the monster who obeyed and ran away.

"No!" Green got up but only to be kicked back by Kasuto.

"He has found his worth. He will become a monster capable of bringing a new age of darkness alongside Jiku-sama." Kasuto said as he laughed again.

"Like we would let that happen." Green got up and activated his Elephant Sabers. His drone flew around saying the usual things it always said along with some quips.

Green swung the sabers around trying to hit the monster but he could barely get a hit in. Kasuto read his moves and pulled out his own sword. He adjusted his eye patch and slashed the Ranger. Green fell back. Pink ran over to him.

"Kyoya! Are you alright?" Pink shook Green.

"I'll leave for now, but he warned about these monsters." Kasuto said as he laughed again and left.

"Kyoya." Maya unmorphed as she shook the boy who had also demorphed.

"He took too much damage. We should get him to a doctor." Maya looked up and saw two people standing over her.

"Don't worry, we can help your friend." One of the persons, a woman, told her as the other person, a man called for a doctor.

Maya looked at them as she studied them. They wore uniforms that looked to be police uniforms. The uniform seemed to be a dark blue color. They both had colors on their shoulders and a colored stripe going down their right side along with colored pocket covers. The woman had pink while the man had green. Maya looked to make sure and she was correct, they were police. They wore a golden badge on their left sides. She looked around and saw their car, a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII. It was modified of course.

"GSPO?" She looked at the words on the side of the car. She looked back up at the officers. The woman smiled at her. She pushed a lock of her hair back as the sun shined down on her face.

-0-0-0-0-

"Madoka?" Kite called out to his sister as he entered his apartment. Hiroto and Miu walked in behind him.

"I'll check her room. It's the last door right?" Miu asked as she passed by.

"Yea." Kite said.

Miu opened the door and found nothing. She walked in and looked at Madoka's nightstand. She looked at a small diary sitting on it. It was wide open.

"Well it wouldn't be considered bad if it's wide open." Miu said as she looked at the book without picking it up.

She read the page and was surprised at what she found. She gained a worried look as she gulped and held her hand. She looked at the door and sighed. She walked out of the room and went back to the living room.

"Is she in there?" Kite asked as he opened a bag of chips.

"No." Miu answered. Hiroto took note in her tone and her posture.

"Well, I guess she really is mad. Guess you can't fight the facts." Kite shrugged as he drank some water.

"Really? You can't do that. She just wants to see her family be whole again." Hiroto said. Kite pretended not to hear him and he walked into his "room". He opened a box and pulled out a photo. He walked back into the living room and threw the photo onto the table.

"What is this?" Miu asked. She looked at the photo and saw that it was a photo. She could already tell that one of the girls in the photo was Madoka and noticed that the other two people in the picture were the Tategami younger siblings.

"It's a photo of Madoka with the young ones. She took care of them most of the time which is why she wants them back. The thing is," Kite stopped as he tried to think of what to say next.

"What is it?" Hiroto asked.

"Nothing. This photo was taken before our parents died. She loved them so much that it killed her when they were taken away. Luckly, I've managed to distract for so long but now she wants them back." Kite sighed.

"What's the problem with that?" Miu asked.

That's when they heard a knock at the door. Kite looked at the door with confusion. He moved to the door and waited to hear another knock.

"Madoka? I'm here for the thing. You know, you said we could do it on the app. I have the money too." The voice of a man was heard. Kite opened the door and saw a boy in a school uniform on.

"What are you going to do?" Kite yelled.

"Oh shit." The boy said as he began running away.

"No you don't." Kite began chasing the boy down. Hiroto and Miu followed.

-0-0-0-0-

"So what do you think of the food?" Miku asked Sosuke who seemed to be enjoying the food.

"It's good." Sosuke said.

"I'm glad you like it." Miku smiled.

"This is some expensive food." Tsubasa said.

"Guys. I wanted to talk to you about something." Miku said.

"What is it?" Tsubasa asked. Then they heard a boy scream. Both Tsubasa and Sosuke got up and left the restaurant. Miku followed them. They ran out to see a boy on the ground as a monster stood over him.

"You're lucky kid! Never come by my house again!" Kite kicked the monster back and picked the boy up. He caused him to flinch by faking a punch and the boy ran away as he nodded.

"Let's go!" Kite yelled as he transformed and ran forward, slashing the monster as he made contact. The monster didn't say anything but it made noises as if it were going out of control.

"Let's go, Sosuke." Tsubasa and Sosuke ran towards the monster.

"Kemono Striker! Henshin!" Both of them transformed and they began fighting the monster.

"He was right. They both became Kemonorangers." Miku whispered to herself.

Red, Blue, and Black battled the monster to the best of their ability but they kept getting knocked back. The monster didn't seem right as it sent out attacks randomly.

"We need to stop this monster quickly." Red said before a symbol came out of his chest. It backed itself into him and he was taken over.

"Go-On Red!" Red yelled as it ran forward at Mach speeds. He moved quickly but the monster caught on and shocked him.

"Anyone else notice that that big tv up there has no signal?" Black said as he pointed it out.

"That's weird." Red said.

"He must be sucking the power out of the technology around here." Blue said as he continued fighting against the monsters.

"Well then, let's stop him." Red said as he ran forward again.

The Rangers clashed with the monster. Go-On Red was still possessing Kite's body so he tried his best to move fast. The monster then had electricity coming out of him. Kasuto appeared on a rooftop nearby and pointed a device towards the monster.

"Time to charge up." Kasuto said as he took in electricity in a radio wave tracking device of some kind.

Red slashed and Blue and Black followed. Yellow appeared out of nowhere and hit the monster causing him to fall back. Red looked at her. Blue and Black also did as Yellow screamed. She ran forward and began slashing the monster as best as she could. She had rage and everyone could tell. Suddenly, Kite returned to his body and witnessed what was happening to his sister.

"Time to finish this!" Yellow yelled. She turned to Red who only remained looking at her. She went over to him and out her hand out. Kite hesitated but he took her hand and he stood up. Yellow gave him a nod and and he nodded back. Yellow ran forward charging up her claws and she hit the monster in his gut. The monster fell back and seemed to be weak.

"Let's use our weapons individually at the same time." Red said. Everyone gathered together and inserted their personal batteries into their weapons. Their weapons began to charge up.

"Final Strike!" They all yelled as they sent various slashed towards the monster. The monster was hit with each strike one at a time and then it blew up on the spot.

"Another fast one." Black said as he squatted down.

"You guys were amazing." Miku came running up to the Kemonorangers.

"Miku! You saw that?" Blue asked his sister.

"Of course. But I already knew Ku were Kemonorangers. Master Raiku told me." Miku said to them. They all nodded their heads.

"Ehh!" They all yelled at the same time except for Yellow, who seemed to distance herself. She was still surprised like the others.

"You know Master Raiku?" Blue asked.

"That's part of the reason I wanted to talk to you guys." Miku said.

"Part of the reason?" Black questioned.

"The other reason is." Miku struggled to find words.

"Nani?" Blue questioned.

"I wanted to see you two. I haven't seen you in a long time." Miku said to them.

"Really? Well I've missed you too." Blue said and he recieved a warm smiled from his sister.

"You came back for us?" Sosuke asked.

"Yea." Miku answered.

"That's great." Sosuke said. He wasn't really sure how to react.

"Also, I'm thinking of coming to love with you guys here in Japan. Maybe I can help you." Miku said. Both brothers got closer to there sister until they ended up in a group hug.

Red looked over at Yellow who didn't want to see him. He sighed as he walked over to where she stood. She turned away as she didn't want to look at him. Red hugged her either way, catching her by surprise.

"This is so disgusting!" Kasuto shot Red perfectly and sent him falling back. Blue and Black got into defensive positions.

"What the hell!" Red said as he got up.

"I'm going to kill you." Kasuto said as he put a bullet into his sniper. Without aiming, he pointed the weapon at the remains of the monster. He fired the bullet. The monster grew into a giant.

"I'll deal with the wolf, you guys deal with the giant lizard." Red said as he got up.

"Got it. Miku, go hide." Blue said and his sister nodded as she ran.

"Let's go!" Black yelled as he, Blue and Yellow ran off.

"Cmon Red!" Kasuto ran towards Red.

Red got up and clashed with the monster. Overhead, the giant animal Zords were fighting the monsters. Red's sword would hit Kasutos. They were both evenly matched. The giant robots passed the giant monsters as they attacked them. Sparks flying everywhere.

"You know Red, I'm thinking about telling you something that will shatter your world." Kasuto said.

"I doubt that." Red said. At that moment, Kasuto was shot up. The Phoenix Zord flew overhead.

"Sorry we're late." Pink said. The Elephant Zord also appeared as it crashed into the monster.

"Gotta go Kasuto. Let's do this again sometime." Red jumped into his Zord which passed by.

"I'll get you Kemono Red!" Kasuto said as he left.

The giant Zords formed the robot and they were now in a huge fight over the city. The robot held its sword tightly as it fought the monster who kept trying to take down electricity towers and radio towers. The robot managed to grab the monster and throw him over a building. The monster began to spark.

"Let's do this." Red said as he inserted a battery into the panel.

"Final Max KemonoOh Strike!" Everyone yelled. The sword lit up and the Zord brought up the sword and brought it down with force. A huge strike was sent flying and the animal spirits appeared. They attacked the monster. The monster fell back and exploded. The giant robot turned and posed as the explosion got bigger.

"Good Job." Blue said in English.

"I'm tired." Red said.

"Again." Black said.

Yellow got up silently. She left the Zord as everyone saw. Red looked down before getting up and following her. Everyone else remained quiet.

On the ground, Madoka was walking away. Kite ran after her. He caught up to her and he grabbed her wrist. She tried to shake him off but he gripped tightly. She struggled, her face was showing it. Kite waited for her to turn. When she didn't, he forced her to. He pulled her arm and spun her around. Suddenly, Madoka was enveloped in a hug. A tight hug at that.

"Madoka. Hear me out." Kite began.

Madoka kept trying to escape. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. Kite hugged her tighter. He felt tears come out as well. Madoka looked up, trying her best not to cry out loud.

"Gomen, Gomen!" Kite said as he stroked his sisters hair.

"Let go." Madoka said, the sadness visible in her voice.

"I'm not letting you go. Gomen!" Kite picked you his sister.

"Stop!" Madoka yelled.

They both fell to the ground. Kite stayed hugging his sister. He didn't let go once. She wasn't getting away. She stopped struggling. Kite let her go as he noticed. She sat up and stayed in place, her hair covering her eyes. Kite sat up. Everyone in the robot could see what was going on.

"Madoka-" Madoka pounced at her brother. She hugged him tightly. She let her tears go as she began to cry. Kite gained a saddened look as he hugged his sister. He stroked her hair again as she cried into his chest.

-0-0-0-0-

"He failed!" Jiku threw a glass of wine at the wall. Kasuto sighed as he let his master rage.

"Actually master, he did a wonderful job." Kasuto said.

"Nani?" Jiku turned to the Wolf.

"You see, I have this," Kasuto pulled out a device that seemed to be some sort of locator for radio waves, "his rampage provided this device with a lot of power and DNA. This can be of service in order to bring darkness back to this planet." Kasuto explained.

"Is this true?" Jiku looked cautiously at his servant.

"Of course. There are some more items to collect but in time, this world will plunge into darkness." Kasuto seemed pleased.

"Very well. Continue with whatever you are doing." Jiku said.

"Of course, Jiku-sama." Kasuto got down on one knee and bowed his head.

"I have to keep my eye on him." Zaku said as he stayed hidden.

"We both should." Baishisu stood next to him. He then pulled out a container and looked at it. Baishisu remembered the name of the item inside, an Infinity Shard.

"Let's see this play out then." Zaku said as he crossed his arms.

-0-0-0-0-

"So who helped you out?" Tsubasa asked Kyoya who sat on a chair, holding his side.

"Some police did." Kyoya answered.

"The GSPO to be specific." Maya said.

"GSPO?" Satoru asked as he began typing something into his computer.

"So this is the base? It's amazing." Miku walked around.

"Miku, stop running around." Sosuke chased after his older sister who moved around everywhere.

"Who's that?" Kyoya asked.

"My sister." Tsubasa answered and clapped his hands in front of the spaced out Kyoya.

"Ah! GSPO. The same GSPO that the Patrangers are from." Satoru said.

"Who helped you exaclty?" Hiroto asked. He sat at his desk while Miu tended to some flowers that she brought in. Madoka helped her as it calmed her down a bit after the crying session she had.

"We did." The doors to the base opened and two people stepped in. They wore the uniforms of the GSPO. Suddenly, a little tremor was felt but it didn't bother anyone.

"How so?" Hiroto asked.

"We found them after they fought a monster." The woman said.

"And What exactly are your names?" Tsubasa questioned.

"You are Patrangers. I know it." Satoru said as he gained a fanboy look on his face.

"That's right, I am Hilawa Sakuya. Patren 2gou." The man said as he smiled. Short brown hair that went down to the back of his neck.

"And I'm Myoujin Tsukasa. Patren 3gou." The woman said. She had long brown hair that went past her shoulders.

"What do you guys need?" Hiroto asked. He knew that they needed something.

"How did you know we need something." The man, Sakuya said.

"We have been keeping an eye on all of you. This was the best chance we had of interacting with you. When we found out you were Kemonorangers, we thought you could all help us with something. The thing is, we lost one of our officers and we also lost a friend." The woman, Tsukasa looked down.

"Who are these people?" Tsubasa asked.

"Our officer friend, Asaka Keiichiro, went missing a few years ago. Another friend named Yano Kairi also went missing." Sakuya explained.

"Would this have happened around two years ago. The day of Dooms Night." Tsubasa asked.

"Yes it was." Tsukasa ran over to him. Sakuya followed.

"Then we may have an idea where he could be." Satoru said. He knew who Keiichiro and Kairi were. The police officer who was dedicated to his job and the thief who revealed his identity to the world alongside two other thieves.

"Guys, the training simulation was lagging, can someone fix it," Kite looked up and saw two unknown faces. Natsuki handed him a bottle of water while Maya gave him a towel, "who are these people?" Kite asked.

"They are with the GSPO. They say that they want our help." Hiroto explained.

"Oh that's co-" Kite stopped as a symbol appeared before him and hit his chest. He changed.

"Tsukasa! Sakuya!" Kite was different then before. It was Patren 1gou who took over the boys body.

"You know them?" Natsuki asked.

"It's been so long." Patren 1gou said

"Are you ok?" Miu asked.

"Of course I'm ok!" Patren 1gou yelled.

"Keiichiro?" Tsukasa questioned.

"Yes!" Patren 1gou said.

"How is this happening?" Sakuya asked.

"Don't worry, I'll explain. But first I want him to say something to you Tsukasa. Ever since I learned it here, I just couldn't unsee it." Patren 1gou said.

"Nani?" Tsukasa said.

"Come here, kaitou!" Patren 1gou yelled to someone who wasn't next to Kite's body. Another symbol came out of Kites body and he changed.

"Leave me alone!" Lupin Red's voice was heard.

"Kairi-kun?" Tsukasa questioned.

"Uh. Hello." Lupin Red said.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Tsukasa asked.

"Uhhh." Lupin Red caused Kite's body to start blushing.

"I think I know what he wants to ask." Sosuke started chanting. Sakuya looked at him and started laughing as he caught on. Everyone else began catching onto it. Hiroto even cracked a smile. Madoka was also smiling brightly.

"I have to go!" Lupin Red said as he disappeared. Kites body fell back.

"What happened!" Kite jolted up.

"It hilarious!" Sosuke said as he couldn't stop laughing. Tsukasa was surprised. She started blushing a little.

"Senpai, are you smiling?" Sakuya asked.

"No" Tsukasa hid her smile.

"Anyways, you two should stick around. You'll learn more if you do." Hiroto said to them.

"I think we should, right Tsukasa-Senpai?" Sakuya asked his fellow officer.

"Yea. I guess we will be working with eachother." Tsukasa put out her hand towards Kite who looked up a little confused.

"I don't know what happened but I like you police lady." Kite smiled as he shook her hand.

_~Inside Kite's Mind~_

_"Why didn't you tell her, Kaitou?" Patren 1gou asked the thief._

_"It wouldn't matter. It's just a fantasy." Lupin Red answered._

_"You don't know until you try." Patren 1gou seemed weirdly calm._

_"I guess not but it ain't happening." Lupin Red said as he got up and began walking away._

_"Kaitou! I demand you tell Tsukasa what you feel!" Patren 1gou returned to his normal state._

_"No thank you, police officer." Lupin Red said._

_"Kaitou!" Patren 1gou yelled._

_"They are going to start fighting again." Zyuoh Eagle began panicking._

_~Outside Kites Mind~_

"Now, let's go eat. I'm hungry." Kite said as he held his stomach. Everyone laughed as his stomach rumbled. Kite just started rubbing the back of his head nervously as he smiled weirdly.

——————————————————————————

A/N: Finally! Well I finished chapter 13 and this includes some stuff that has to do with Kite and Madoka as siblings. There is also Miku who will be sticking around and it looks like our Kemonorangers have some new police friends. Also decided to include some shipping in the end there. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. See ya at the next one.

Arigatou!


	14. Weapon of Love

A/N: Hey there everyone. Here's another chapter. I have enjoyed writing so far. I love all the characters in this series and I hope you all enjoy them. This has been a great series to write and I can't wait to write more. I hope you guys look forward for more and let me know what you guys think of the series. Anyways, enough talking, lets get into this chapter. Always know that Love is a dangerous weapon.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai, it is owned by Toei. I only talked ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

Chapter 14: Weapon of Love

Kite tapped his finger on the table. Maya sat quietly on the other side of him. They ordered a few minutes ago and now awaited their food in a fancy cafe. Maya adjusted her hair. Kite coughed and covered his mouth with his hand. Maya smiled nervously at him. Kite smiled back. They didn't know what to do. All Kite knows is that someone set this up. He wanted to say it was his sister but he was still trying to fix things up with her. He could only assume it was Sosuke, Natsuki, or Miu.

"So, uh." Maya tried to begin.

"So..." Kite began but sat back.

"Well I wanted to ask some things." Maya said to him.

"Go ahead." Kite said to her, giving her a smile.

"One thing is, I want to know your thoughts on Miu and Hiroto." Maya said. At that moment, their tea had arrived along with some small English sandwiches. Both Kite and Maya reaches for a sandwich and they touched. They backed their hands immediately and smiled.

"I think it's great that they are helping us. I mean they are our Super Sentai senpai." Kite answered as he followed Maya and grabbed a sandwich.

"Especially Miu?" Maya teased him.

"Miu is beautiful and I felt attraction to her, but I feel a stinger attraction to someone else." Kite looked at Maya. Maya looked at him and looked down immediately.

"Really, who is it?" Maya asked even though she had a thought of who it was.

"I think she may already know." Kite answered.

"Really now?" Maya laughed a little.

"And ever since I found out that I have inner voices, I have a different view on the world. Whenever Go-On Red takes over, he seems to be attached to Miu.

"And how about recently?" Maya asked.

"Well recently Patren 1gou has been taking over and I think he's helping Lupin Red with something. If anything, I think Lupin Red is in love with Tsukasa." Kite laughed.

"I thin that's true," Maya laughed before stopping, "wait, did you say you found out you have inner voices?" Maya was shocked.

"Well I thought they were just dreams but I realized that my mind kept getting switched with the minds of other red warriors. I still don't know how it works but I'm not worried. I just live my life to the fullest, you know." Kite sat back and ate a sandwich.

"Well, I'll be here to help you figure it out." Maya said to him.

"Arigatou." Saul smiled again.

"A rose for the lady." A man passed by selling roses.

"Sure." Kite said as he payed the man for two roses. The man handed them over and walked away.

"Kite." Maya whispered.

"I guess we are in Paris. A beautiful rose for a beautiful girl." Kite handed Maya a rose. Maya accepted it and looked at it with loving eyes.

"Who's the other one for?" Maya asked knowing the answer.

"Madoka needs a little cheering." Kite smiled. Maya smiled as well. She loved how Kite cared for his sister.

"Well, back to the topic on hand, do you remember anything about what happened yesterday?" Maya asked.

"Well..." Kite began to think.

_~yesterday~_

_Patren 1gou was in control of Kite's body. He was taking with Sakuya and Tsukasa. When he finished he called out for someone._

_"Kaitou! Some say hello." Patren 1gou retreated into Kite's mind and sent Lupin Red our._

_"Hello, Kairi-kun" Sakuya greeted the thief._

_"Hey there." Lupin Red said as he saluted with two fingers._

_"Kairi-kun." Tsukasa spoke up. Lupin Red looked over to her. She appeared beautiful to him and he fell back. Sakuya helped him up._

_"Well I should go." Lupin Red said and he started running around the base._

_"Kairi is in love with-" Sosuke was slapped in the back of his head._

_"Adieu." Lupin Red was about to leave until he was knocked down by Kyoya._

_"Dude, tell her how you feel." Kyoya whispered to him as he helped him up._

_"I don't know what you are talking about." Lupin Red crossed his arms._

_"You little!" Kyoya clenched his fist. Lupin Red disappeared and Kite reappeared. Kyoya punched Kite._

_"What was that for!" Kite said as he held his nose._

_~present~_

"Does it still hurt?" Maya asked as she laughed a little.

"Well a little here and there but I'm glad you helped me with it." Kite smiled at her again.

"Anyways, shall we finish?" Maya grabbed about her sandwich.

"Let's." Kite grabbed a sandwich. They both ate together as they continued laughing. They finished their food and drinks and got up. Kite payed and they both left. Kite took Maya shopping, although she didn't want to, he offered to pay so she couldn't resist.

In one store, she tried out different clothes. She even had Kite there for his opinion. There were some clothes that reveled a little too much and Maya could tell that Kote liked it. She even got so more of the clothes that Kite liked. She let him see and saw how something kept sticking out of his pants. After they finished, they went to various other stores. They finished at a cake shop where Kite bought cake for Maya's family.

He took her to her home and said goodbye to her. He held the rose he bought earlier as he walked home. He thought about his sister and her bright smile that always gave him strength. He then felt strange. He sat down on a nearby park bench and fell asleep.

_~Inside Kite's Mind~_

_"Looks like our guy here has a big time crush." Deka Red's voice was heard ringing in Kite's ears._

_"We all knew that already." Magi Red said to the space police ranger._

_"Really?" Deka Red asked._

_"I thought it was new as well." Go-On Red chimed in._

_"That's obvious, you are oblivious to Miu's feelings for you." Shinken Red said to the reckless racer._

_"Not anymore. And you're one to talk." Go-On Red said to the samurai._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Kite opened his eyes and saw Shinken Red stand up._

_"I don't know, maybe a certain retainer of yours likes you. Like, let's say one who is fond of cooking and has the power of heaven." Go-On Red turned and explained._

_"You mean Mako?" Shinken Red said to him._

_"Bingo!" Go-On Red said to him as he pointed his finger out._

_"That's ridiculous. She probably already found someone else." Shinken Red sat back down and turned away._

_"Aww, he has feelings for her." Go-On Red teased. Shinken Red pulled out his Shinkenmaru and pointed it at Go-On Red who almost fell back._

_"Stop it you two!" Zyuoh Eagle went through the computer as he called for them to stop messing around._

_"Hey, you have a choice of two girls don't you?" Go-On Red sat in a chair and put his legs up._

_"Um... no." Zyuoh Eagle stuttered as he spoke._

_"Leave him alone." Kyoryu Red said as he felt sleepy._

_"You have two girls chasing you." Go-On Red said to him._

_"Why are we talking about this?" ToQ 1gou said as he jumped around playfully._

_"Hey, do you like any of those girls on the train?" Go-On Red was just asking everyone at this point._

_"No." ToQ 1gou fell down as he tripped on a chair._

_"Talk about lucky!" Shishi Red jumped over ToQ 1gou._

_"What luck!" Gokai Red was I pleased with te conversation going on._

_"I'm trying to keep myself occupied so that I don't start thinking about love." Shishi Red's tone changed to one of a person who was angry._

_"Guys, stop!" Gosei Red pushed them away from eachother._

_"This is just ridiculous." Ryusoul Red leaned against the wall._

_"Sakura!" Bouken Red gained everyone's attention as he cried out a name._

_"What's wrong man?" Hurricane Red and Aba Red asked at the same time and freaked eachother out._

_"He's in lovey-love." Geki Red said._

_"Your speech has improved." Red Buster acknowledged Geki Red's word play._

_"What are you guys talking about!" Kite finally cut through all the tension in the room._

_"We are talking about Love." Akaninger told him._

_"Why?" Kite asked._

_"Because you were just feeling high levels of love while you were with Maya." Zyuoh Eagle explained._

_"Kaitou!" Lupin Red jumped over Kite. Patren 1gou tripped over Kite._

_"Not gonna catch me." Lupin Red teased as he ran off again._

_"My brain really is endless huh?" Kite saw as Lupin Red disappeared. Patren 1gou following him._

_"Sometimes, I hate listening to you guys." Kite said._

_"We are just here to help." Zyuoh Eagle said._

_"Help with what exactly. So far, all you guys do is take over my body for your own personal gains. There have been certain times where you actually help but that's it." Kite was frustrated._

_"We are helping way more than that." Go-On Red gave him a pat on the back._

_"No, you haven't. Since you have taken over, I've had a small attraction to Miu. Same goes for Lupin Red. I have a small attraction to Tsukasa as well. This is ridiculous guys." Kite slammed the table._

_"You're right. If you want us to be honest. We don't really have an idea why we are here. We just woke up one day and here we were. It took us months to get to be able to contact you." Zyuoh Eagle explained as he sat back in his chair._

_"I need to figure this out." Kite said._

_"Hey, does anyone know about this?" Lupin Red and Patren 1gou returned and threw a book onto the table in the middle. The dust of the book flew up and caused Kite to cough. He noticed how the book had some discolor in it._

_"What is this?" Kite dusted off the book until he could read a title. He finally found the title and was intrigued._

_"Let me see." Zyuoh Eagle looked at it._

_"The Ruler of Beasts." Kite lifted his right eyebrow as he read the title._

_"Interesting. Must be one of those fan fictions based on a Sentai team. I'll take it." Akaninger tried to take the book but was stopped by Kite._

_"No. This ain't some fan fiction. It looks like it's been hidden away for years." Kite examined the book which had rips and what looked to be dust stuck between the pages._

_"We should study it." Zyuoh Eagle felt the texture of the book. Suddenly, the room began trembling._

_"Someone's trying to wake you up." Shinken Red said to him._

_"Eagle, study the book and report your findings to me." Kite said as he stood up and disappeared._

~Outside Kite's Mind~

"Kite? Kite?" Kite opened his eyes as he continued feeling intense shaking. He made out a figure and waited for his eyesight to align. It was dark out so he could only assume it was midnight or sometime around there. When he finally awakened fully, he saw Madoka standing with Satoru and Natsuki at her side.

"Where am I?" Kite asked in a sleepy tone.

"You are sleeping on a park bench at nine o'clock at night." Natsuki answered his question.

"What are you doing here?" Satoru asked as he crossed his arms.

"I don't know. I just felt sleepy and here we are." Kite rubbed his eyes.

"Well I don't know how to tell you this, but now that you are up you need to head to the monster attack." Satoru helped him stand.

"Monster attack? At this time?" Kite tried to see if he heard that right.

"Yea. This monster has been attacking couples for some reason. I'm still doing my reasearch. Go!" Satoru pushed Kite. Madoka shook her head and grabbed Kite's hand. They ran off as Satoru and Natsuki followed.

When they got to the location. There were various women on the floor with men either sitting next to them or fallen with blood coming out of their nose of forehead. The monster seemed to be attacking innocent couples but only hurting the males. Kite and Madoka looked over and saw how Blue jumped over the monster while Black hit the monster with his axe.

To Kite, the monster looked like a cupid but with a more monstrous look to it. The monsters color was pink, white and blue. The monster had crossbows on its arms and had claws on its hands. It had white wings on its back to go with the whole cupid look. It's face seemed to be covered in a mask with a blue visor.

"Who is that? Cupid?" Kite tried to make himself sound funny but it failed as Madoka immediately transformed. Kite rolled his eyes as he followed her. They attacked the monster almost immediately.

"Great, more of you." The monster said as he began fighting the rangers. He then called for Ryaku which came almost immediately. Somehow, though, these Ryaku were stronger.

"What the hell is wrong with these things?!" Red yelled as he tried slashing one.

"They are only going for," Black slashed some more Ryaku but noticed that most of them ignored him and the others, "the girls?" Black then got hit back.

"Why would they do that?" Red asked as he pushed back four Ryaku before slashing them, lighting them on fire and letting them die. Blue was thrown aside and he looked up. He saw the girls go pale immediately as they cried. He raised an eyebrow under his helmet.

"Just protect the girls!" Blue said as he ran over to a girl who tried to wake up a boy.

"Yea, I got it!" Red kicked a Ryaku and ran after more of the monsters that went after more women. Black and Yellow began battling the monster.

"You bastard. What do you want with all these beautiful women." Black said as he jumped off the ground and kicked the monster on his chest.

"Will you shut up!" Yellow was getting tired of hearing Black. She punched the monster a few times before finally spin kicking him and sending him stumbling back.

"Kemonorangers! You will not be forgiven!" The monster said as he started shooting the Kemonorangers. Red and Blue were hit first before Black and Yellow.

"Like you can do anything about it. I can shoot too." Black pulled out his Raiku Blaster and shot the monster with black laser bullets.

"Time to pull out the big guns." The monster lifted his arms and two pink arrows appeared, one on each arm. He then turned and aimed for Red and Blue who were still getting up.

"No!" Yellow kicked the monsters right arm. The monster still shot its arrows but both arrows were heading in one direction.

The arrows hit Red at the same time. Pink energy emerged from his body as he fell back. Red held his chest as he felt pain. Blue looked up and shook his head with anger. He ran towards the monster.

"Ani!" Yellow ran over to her brother.

"About time you talk to me." Red said weakly as he fainted.

"Red!" Blue and Black yelled at the same time before slashing the monster.

"Well this isn't going as planned. I'll be back!" The monster yelled as he slashed Blue and Black with his claws and disappearing in a black cloud.

"Great!" Black kicked the ground. At that time, Satoru and Natsuki arrived and ran over to Kite, his transformation going away as they arrived. Madoka undid here own transformation and shook Kite. She admitted that she was still a little mad at him but he was still her brother.

"We should get him to the base. Maybe there we can analyze what's happening." Satoru said. Tsubasa and Sosuke nodded as their own transformations were undone. Sosuke and Satrou picked up Kite and began walking. Tsubasa looked at all the girls. He pulled out his phone and dialed for the paramedics.

"Maybe we can help with that." Everyone turned to see the GSPO officers standing by their vehicle. Everyone smiled and they took Kite to the car. Sakuya ran over to Tsubasa. They looked at the girls and then at eachother before nodding.

-0-0-0-0-

"What is going on?" Baishisu said as he entered the room where huge noise was coming from.

"Sorry to have woken you. I just needed something." Kasuto was currently at Baishisu's work bench.

"What are you working on?" Baishisu asked.

"No need to worry about it. Let's just say, it's a weapon to kill the future king."

"Future king?" Baishisu questioned.

"Yes. He will die by my hands. Now how about you work on this." Kasuto threw a case at Baishisu.

"Are these?" Baishisu was in total shock as he looked at the contents of the box.

"It's for a future plan. Now get to work, or I'll kill you." Kasuto caught Baishisu by surprise as the barrel of a pistol was aimed at his face.

"Yes, sir." Baishisu answered.

"Good!" Kasuto put the pistol back into its holster and walked out of the lab. Baishisu shook his head and went to his work bench.

"I'm back." The monster who was deployed had returned.

"Ah, Renai, you have returned." Baishisu said to him.

"Yes. I must find the perfect girls for me. The females of the human species are so pure. I just need them." Renai said as he sat on a chair and let his head fall into the table in front of him. The table moved as he moved.

"Humans are not all so pure. Remember that." Baishisu pointed his index finger out from where he sat.

"Yes they are! The women of the species are perfect. Their bodies and their personalities. I must figure out a way to gain the most beautiful women ever." Renai stood up and held his right arm out and kept his left arm against his own chest.

"Do whatever you please. Now get out of here. I need to work!" Baishisu banished Renai from his lab.

"Ok!" The monster jumped up and ran off.

"Ugh! So much work." Baishisu returned to work quickly.

-0-0-0-0-

_~3 years ago~_

_He woke up slowly. The new year didn't feel so new. His eyes opened slowly as he yawned. He looked around, rubbing his eyes with his free arm. That was when he thought about it. He had only one free arm. How could that be? He had two arms. He turned to his side and saw an interesting sight._

_His sister slept soundly against his chest. His arm under her body. He heard her breathing. He smiled as he shifted his body so that she wouldn't wake up. He successfully did so and he began stroking her hair. She smiled in her sleep as he gently moved his hand through her chestnut colored hair. He stayed in place as he reached for his phone. When he got it, he gripped it tightly and brought it over to his chest. With his free hand, he opened his phone and scrolled through it. He entered an app and entered into what seemed to be his sisters profile._

_"Perverts." The one single word caused him to flinch entirely. She shifted in her sleep as she felt his body move. He apologized quietly and stroked her hair again. She moved her hand and let it lay in between her body and his. He didn't know why she liked this, but he wasn't going to fight her. Last time he did, his arm hurt for a month._

_Back on the phone, he looked at message requests. Older men trying to contact a fourteen year old girl. His mouth curved at both ends. His eyebrows furrowed as he felt fury spark in his heart and his mind. His concern only grew more. She had just turned fourteen a few weeks ago and she was getting all this stupid stuff. He erased all this requests and turned off his phone. He looked at the ceiling. He began thinking about something else. His dream._

_In his dream, he walked down the aisle of a church. At the alter, was a woman dressed in a beautiful white gown. It fit her perfectly, but he didn't mind that. The woman turned to him but her face could barely be seen as it was being shined upon by the sun coming in through the church's stained glass windows. All he could hear was her voice as she spoke to him._

_"I love you, my king." Those words cut through him. He began wondering why he would be called king. He could only assume it had to do with his mind. His mind had the tendency to play tricks on him._

_He shifted again and this time his sister jabbed him. He felt it and laughed. She hated it when he moved a lot. He then began tickling her side and she started moving viciously. She tired to escape the hug she was now enveloped in until it happened. She burst into laughter. She lifted her head and hit her brother right on his chin, sending him rolling back._

_"Ani!" The girl jabbed him again._

_"Madoka!" Kite got up. Madoka put the blanket over her._

_"Go unpack the boxes!" Madoka said from under the blanket. _

_"No!" Kite answered._

_"It's been weeks already. It's a new year." Madoka sounded annoyed._

_"I'll do it eventually. I mean, if you don't want me to stay here, I'll just go to the living room." Kite smiled._

_"No, mom!" Madoka yelled as she appeared from the blankets._

_"Mom?!" Kite turned to her._

_"Goodnight." Madoka jumped and covered herself_

_"Madoka!" Kite jumped back onto the bed and tired to take the blanket off of her._

_"Help me." Madoka called out._

_"No ones here to help you. I'm not mom!" Kite yelled as he looked up at the ceiling._

_"My King!" Kite drowned out the voice that kept repeating itself in his head. He began hitting his sister with a pillow as she screamed playfully._

-0-0-0-0-

The shaking was what woke him up. The viciousness of the final shake made his body jerk up. He held his head as he felt the pain of rushing to get up. He looked up and saw worried eyes. He saw his sister standing with Maya and Natsuki. Tsubasa and Satoru stood by the computer. Kyoya stood against the wall, as always with Sosuke not too far from him. Miu stood by Hiroto. He saw the two officers, Sakuya and Tsukasa, in civilian attire as they stood next to the Sutou siblings.

"Kite? Are you ok?" Maya's voice entered his ears. His eyes opened wide and his headache was gone in an instant. He looked at Maya who had her hair down with a pink flower in it. She wore a pink shirt that revealed her shoulders and a little bit of her chest. She also wore a black skirt with black flats along with knee-high socks.

"Kite?" Madoka looked concerned.

"Kite?" Maya walked over to him. That's when he moved his hand forward and he grabbed her hand. He brought it closer to his. His eyes glowed pink.

"My my, what a beautiful woman. I'm in love." Kite stood up and kissed Maya's hand. Everyone's jaw practically dropped. Even Kyoya was a bit surprised.

"Nani?" Maya was left confused.

"Maya, I think I love you." Kite said as his eyes glowed pink again. Everyone saw it.

"What's wrong with his eyes?" Hiroto asked the two smart guys in the room.

"We don't know." They said in unison.

"How about I take you somewhere a bit more," Kite got closer to her as he hugged her, his mouth by her ear, "romantic." Maya felt as if she was melting. His voice gave her a sensation she had never felt before.

"No." Maya broke from the trance she was beginning to enter.

"Why? Am I not-" Kite stopped as he stumbled back. He held his chest and closed his eyes tightly. Suddenly, the Go-Onger symbol appeared from his body and it backed up into him. His body finally calmed down as he let his arms drop. His head dangling a little.

"Kite?" Maya shook him a little. He looked up.

"Let's do this at Mach Speed!" He yelled as he pushed Maya to the side and went straight for Miu. Miu wore a beautiful sliver blouse that complimented her body. She wore her usual black short shorts and her casual black boots. Her hair was actually down today unlike her usual style of a ponytail with a sliver scrunchie.

"Ani?" Miu looked to Hiroto for an answer. Hiroto studied the scene in front of him but he had no words.

"It's time we have some fun." Sosuke's, Go-On Red's, voice came out of Kite's body. He got closer to Miu, feeling her body on his.

"Stop that!" Hiroto kicked Kite's body out of the way and he crashed into the wall. Then another symbol came from him. He threw himself up and shook his head.

"It's time to steal your heart." Kairi's, Lupin Red's, voice was now coming out.

"Nani?" The room almost roared.

"Show me what you can really be like." Life's body moved towards Tsukasa. She was taken aback by this. She wore a pink stripped shirt with a black hoodie over it. She wore blue jeans and a regular pair of sneakers. Her hair was down to past her shoulders.

"Me?" Tsukasa pointed at herself.

"Come on, don't be shy." He grabbed ahold of Tsukasa. Tsukasa pushed him back and kicked him in his most private area. He held onto it as he fell down.

"What the hell!" Kite's voice returned to normal.

"What is going on?" Hiroto was even more confused than when this first started.

"My privates hurt, that's what's wrong." Kite said as he remained on the ground.

"There! We think we found it." Tsubasa announced.

"What is it?" Maya asked.

"Those arrows Kite was hit with may have somehow affected his mind. And by the looks of it, his emotions have been raised, most likely, his love." Satoru explained their findings.

"Yes. I love you Maya! Let's go!" Kite grabbed Maya's hand and ran out.

"Kyoya?" Tsubasa looked at the boy who looked as if he didn't care.

"Yea Yea." Kyoya stopped leaning against the wall and ran after the two. Miu and Tsukasa followed along with Sakuya, Sosuke, and Madoka. Meanwhile, an alarm began sounding through the base.

"Of course. I have to call Sosuke and Kyoya back. You work on that Satoru. Hiroto, Sakuya please help him with it." Tsubasa bowed before his Super Sentai senpai and ran out as fast as he could.

"Well, guess we have no choice." Hiroto walked over to Satoru.

"Yea. Let's work we'll together." Sakuya smiled as he walked up to the others. Natsuki stood in the corner she always stood at. She pulled out a small sketchbook and she began drawing. She couldn't help but draw hearts.

-0-0-0-0-

Blue arrived in scene. Black and Green followed. They had begun chasing Kite but they left it to the girls. Blue looked around, investigating to see if he could find anything. Black and Green also looked but were more interested in other things.

Black looked at all the single girls that walked through the park. Green was staring at a store front. The store was a small grocery store but to him it seemed so familiar. That's when he noticed someone. A girl walked out of the store and thanked the owner before getting on a bike and leaving. He realized who it was.

"Hey, what's your sister doing riding a bike and going to small grocery stores? I thought she was rich." Green pulled Black's horn so that he could see in the direction that Green was looking.

"Nani? That is Miku. Why is she dressed like a normal person? Why is she riding a bike? Why is she out and about all alone?" Black started asking questions. Green punched him so that he would stop.

"Is she not allowed to." Blue stood up as he continued his investigation.

"Tsubasa? Are you ok with this?" Black asked his brother.

"Why shouldn't I be. How about we talk about it after this." Blue said as he ran towards a building.

"Where is he going." Black asked a ghost. He turned to se that Green had already left. "Great."

Blue and Green arrived at the front of a big building and they saw a monster attacking. The monster was shooting arrows like crazy. He laughed as he did.

"It's the same monster from before." Blue said as he and Green pulled out their Raiku Sabers and began their attack.

They slashed the monster from behind. The monster fell over but got back up immediately. He then prepared to aim. Blue and Green jumped out of the way. Black showed up, but unfortunately, at the wrong time. Black was hit right in his chest and he fell onto his back. He glowed pink for a couple of seconds before returning to his normal color.

"Sosuke!" Blue yelled as he held the monsters arm. He threw the arm up and kicked him on his side.

"You just had to show up late!" Green said as he struggled against the monster.

"Ah, my next victim. I noticed something in your heart. In love with a celebrity, are we?" Renai laughed.

"Nani?" Green looked up at the monster before being kicked. He let his guard down and now he lay on the floor. Renai then lifted his arms and laughed again as he shot an arrow into Green. Green felt the pain. He glowed pink before returning to normal.

"Kyoya!" Blue turned back.

"Last one!" Renai shot another arrow at Blue and sent him flying into a car.

"No!" Blue yelled as he glowed pink.

"I'll be back!" Renai said as he backed up slowly and ran off.

"Come back here!" Blue yelled before feeling a weird sensation taking over his body.

"Natsuki!" Black jumped up. He undid his transformation and his hood went over his head. His eyes glowed pink and he ran off.

"Miku!" Kyoya got up and screamed into the air. His eyes glowed pink and he ran off in the opposite direction.

Tsubasa screamed. He held his head as he felt a huge headache. His eyes glowed pink and he let his arms drop. He pulled out a battery and entered it into his Morpher. Rain drops began to fall as the Shark Zord appeared in the dark night. It's eyes glowed as it moved around. Tsubasa jumped into his Zord and left the area. He left the country.

-0-0-0-0-

In her room, Maya stayed sitting on her bed. Madoka has just finished tying Kite up on her chair. He struggled. The girls had no choice. He started touching Maya's legs and he wanted to work his way up but Tsukasa had pinned him down on the ground and put handcuffs on him.

Kite moved around in the seat as Madoka took a seat next to Miu and Tsukasa. All the girls crossed their left legs over their right legs. Kite looked at them and gave them a suggestive look. They all rolled their eyes in disgust. Kite then tried to break free again. He fell over with the chair. Madoka got up and picked him up.

"Let me go!" Kite jumped along with the chair.

"No. You almost took off Maya's skirt." Madoka crossed her arms.

"Look, sis! I can do whatever I wa-" Kite stopped talking as a symbol appeared.

"Let me go!" Go-On Red's voice came out of Kite.

"Sosuke?" Miu got up.

"Miu, you have no idea the things I want to do-" another symbol appeared and entered Kite.

"Tsukasa. I finally unde-" Lupin Red couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Wait, isn't Lupin Red, like, a few years younger than you?" Madoka asked the officer.

"Yes but this is just because of the arrows." Tsukasa affirmed them.

"Yea. He's a boy compared to me!" Patren 1gou's voice came out.

"Keiichiro?" Tsukasa stood up.

"I'm the man you need Tsukasa!" Patren 1gou spike loudly, as usual.

"Nani?" Tsukasa's right eyebrow rose as she looked at the boy who had the voice of the loud and annoying GSPO officer.

"Look, I've never said this before but you look-" Patren 1gou was interrupted.

"Get out of my body? I'm trying to get to Maya. Maybe she'll let me get it." Kite smirked like an idiot as he looked at Maya, who pushed down on her skirt so that he couldn't see under it.

"Help!" The girls looked up as they heard another girl squeal. Maya opened the door that led from her room to her backyard. Natsuki ran in and Miu caught her.

"Natsuki-Chan? What's wrong?" Miu asked her.

"Let me get it!" Sosuke jumped into the room. He kicked his lips as he got closer to Natsuki who hugged Miu tighter.

"Stop!" Madoka kicked Sosuke in his gut causing him to get winded and he let his upper body fall. Madoka then kicked him out the door and Maya closed it.

"That's right. No more boys." Kite appeared behind Maya and ran his hand down her leg. She closed her eyes as her head lifted up and she moaned a little at his touch.

"How did he!" Madoka kicked Kite in his butt causing him to jump up in pain. Maya almost fell back and Tsukasa caught her. Miu opened the door while still hugging Natsuki and Madoka kicked Kite out the door.

"No!" Kite said as he fell on top of Sosuke.

"What's going on?!" Maya asked as she looked out her window.

"Stop following me!" The girls rolled their eyes and looked out a different window that looked out towards the street. They saw a ton of different guys chasing after girls. One girl caught their attention.

"Isn't that Tsubasa and Sosuke's sister?" Madoka asked as Miku rode her bike down the street.

"Is that Kyoya following her?" Miu asked as Kyoya followed the girl. He ran after her but he didn't seem like himself.

"Go!" Maya said as they all left. As they exited through the backyard, they all stepped over Kite and Sosuke who still remained on the ground.

They ran after the boy who chased Miku. They ended up near a plaza where Miku fell over. She hurt her leg as her sunglasses fell off.

"How did you know it was me." Miku said as she took off her hood. She was actually wearing a disguise to hide her identity as the world famous pop singer and actress, yet Kyoya recognized her.

"You are too beautiful to not recognize." Kyoya licked his lips.

"Stop!" Madoka once again came to the rescue as she kicked Kyoya and sent him rolling.

"Miku-Chan, are you alright?" Miu helped the girl up.

"Yes. He just started chasing me like a wild animal. I tried calling Tsubasa but he hasn't picked up his phone." Miku said to them.

"Guys, I think I found our monster." Natsuki said to them as she showed them her phone. Satoru, along with Hiroto and Sakuya, was on a face time chat with Natsuki. They were in the corner of the phone while the rest of the phone showed live news coverage of the monster attacking people in England.

"We need to move, fast." Maya said.

"Here we come girls!" Kite and Sosuke showed up as they ran forward. Kyoya got up as well.

"We can't let them get us. Let's use the Zords. They can at least follow us to England and help us against the monster." Maya explained. Madoka nodded and they called for the Cheetah and Phoenix Zords. The girls were split up. Madoka was in her Zord with Natsuki and Miu. Maya was in her Zord with Tsukasa and Miku. Kite, Sosuke, and Kyoya gathered and smiled. They called their Zords and followed them.

-0-0-0-0-

Tsubasa walked through his old school campus. He enjoyed his time in England and even went to another school to study some magic. He smiled as his eyes glowed. He walked through the hallways as he found a girl who was currently at a locker. She had black hair that went down to her shoulders. She wore a nice white shirt with a red and white blazer to signify the school's colors. She wore a dark blue skirt that stopped roght above her knees. She wore black flats with small black socks on.

"Ayumi." The girl turned to see a group of girls approach her. They began speaking in English.

"Ayumi-Chan." Tsubasa said as he walked slowly over to her. She was also from Japan just like him. She was born in England however and was raised in Japan unlike Tsubasa who was born in Japan and raised in both countries among others due to his rich family.

"Let's go get lunch." One of the blonde girls spoke English with a British accent. Ayumi nodded and followed the girls. Tsubasa stopped and looked at a door that he stood next to. He saw himself through the doors small window. He sighed before hearing screams. He looked up with wide eyes and ran towards the sound. He turned the corner and saw Ayumi alone on the ground. Her friends were running away as they had managed to evade the monster.

"Let me get at you now. Those Japanese girls barely filled me up. Any girl's sadness will be perfect." Renai said as Ayumi screamed.

"So that was your plan!" Renai looked up and was kicked by Tsubasa. He stumbled back before looking up.

"What are you doing here?" Renai asked.

"Now I understand why those girls were left almost lifeless with sadness." Tsubasa recalled the girls that looked pale.

"Now you understand." Renai seemed pleased.

"I had to do some research while Kite was knocked out. I found a cure and the girls are being treated right now." Tsubasa pulled out his battery, "I'll be your opponent here." Tsubasa said as he activated the battery.

"Tsubasa? Is that really you?" Ayumi asked. Tsubasa turned his head a little before facing the monster once more. He put his battery into his Morpher.

"Shark!"

"Stay back Ayumi." Tsubasa said to her.

"Ok." Ayumi said as she got up and backed up.

"Kemono Striker!" Tsubasa lifted his Morpher, "Spirit Unleashed." Tsubasa said the last words in English. He had decided to make it up at the moment. He thought about sharing it with the others but that had to wait. The spirit was shot out and it flew around Kite and Ayumi before settling on Tsubasa. "Henshin!"

"Nani?" Ayumi stepped back.

"Killer Shark!" Blue said, "Kemono Blue!" He yelled as he charged forward with his Shark Sabers.

"Come on Blue!" Renai yelled as he ran forward shooting hostile arrows instead of his regular love ones.

Blue slashed him first and sent him back a little but Renai was ready for that and he shot an arrow at Blue. Blue felt the arrow piece his gut as he stumbled back.

"Girls are the most precious treasures on the planet. I'm not letting you take away their happiness!" Blue yelled as he thrust his right saber into the monster. He let go and gripped the other saber with his hands. He brought down the saber on the monster, sparks flying everywhere.

"You suddenly got stronger!" Renai yelled as he stumbled back.

"You got him Blue!" Blue turned to see the others standing not to far away.

"You want to show us your love?" Maya asked the boys who nodded without hesitation.

"Then attack him!" Madoka pointed.

"No! I got this!" Blue said as he felt a surge of energy.

"If you insist." Madoka said and the boys immediately started trying to get at the girls.

"Girls are what make life beautiful. When you fall in love, it's the best thing ever. It becomes an even greater thin when marriage comes around and then the opportunity to make a family. You aren't taking that away from anyone!" Blue followed blue as he screamed towards the sky. Everyone watched in awe.

"Looks like I'll be coming to a fast end too." Renai realized that he wouldn't win this battle and that he would fall like his fellow brothers in arms.

"Shark Strike!" Blue yelled. He pulled out the other saber from the monster. Somehow the emotion of love made him stronger. He liked back at Ayumi and he glowed even brighter.

"Dang it!" The monster tried to run.

"Killer Shark Strike!" Blue brought down both Sabers and send dual strikes at the monster. Both combined and made a sort of "x" figure as it hit the monster with force.

"I wasn't even going to attack the girls first!" Renai yelled, recalling that his mission was to make girls miserable by killing their boyfriends or husbands. He blew up and the walls of the school cracked a little as it occurred.

"Tsubasa." Ayumi whispered to herself. It was the boy she had class with before. The boy who was her lab partner and her math tutor.

Suddenly, a pink heart came out of Tsubasa and broke. He shook his head. The boys who were jumping over the girls also stopped as hearts came out of them and broke as well.

"Nani?" Kite asked everyone who stared at him. It turned out that more hearts came out of him.

"Tsubasa?" Ayumi walked up to the boy. He turned to her.

"Long time no see, Ayumi-Chan." Blue raised his hand. He undid his transformation. She smiled at him as she went in for a hug, surprising Tsubasa.

"Thanks for the kill Kemono Blue." Tsubasa turned around and saw Kasuto who was collecting some sort of pink gas into a container.

"What are you doing!" Tsubasa said as he held his fists up.

"Just collecting 'Love Gas'" Kasuto said the last two words in English. He then pointed a gun at the monsters remains and then shot a bullet. He immediately disappeared as the monster began growing.

"Ayumi! Come on!" Tsubasa grabbed the girl's hand and they ran away.

"I got this!" Red called the Tiger Mecha and jumped in. He punched the gas the the giant tiger launched itself forward. It attacked the monster.

"Annoying robot! How about you fall in love!" Renai said as he shot an arrow at the tiger. The mecha stopped and began moving around on its own.

"What's going on!" Red said as he tried to regain control.

"Kite! Try using the vehicle mode." Tsubasa came in through the communications system.

"Is it ready! Ok, let's try it out!" Red said as he punched in a code. The tiger roared as it ran forward. It transformed into a vehicle, a street car to be more specific.

"Hey! Is that a Supra!" Sosuke looked at the vehicle as it moved forward. It was in fact a Supra, a 1994 model. It was red and black and had a picture of a tiger instead of the Toyota symbol.

The car engine roared as Red drove forward. The car activated weapons on its front. Red smiled under his helmet as he pushed two buttons on his steering wheel. The weapons began shooting at the monster who tried to block them.

"Let's try one more thing." Red said as he punched in a code, "Tiger Henkei!"

The car moved faster as it began transforming into its Megazord mode. The tiger head was on the robots chest and it's eyes glowed as it pulled out its sword. Red punched the gas once again and the robot moved forward. It attacked the monster with force, sending him falling.

Renai jumped up and hit the Megazord with his feet. The Megazord didn't back up to much. Red then punched in a code and he put a battery in. The sword began glowing.

"Final Strike!" Red yelled, "Tiger Fire Slash!" He yelled as the giant robot sent a huge slash of fire at the monster. A cannon also appeared from the tigers head and it shot out a fiery laser bullet. It combined with the slash and became bigger.

"Here goes my sweet love!" The monster yelled as he was hit and burned. He blew up instantly and his remains burned to ash. The robot turned in victory and stood proudly.

"Finally!" Everyone yelled as they all began to relax. The Tiger Megazord began dancing proudly.

-0-0-0-0-

"Another failure." Jiku said quietly as he painted on a blank canvas.

"I'm sorry Jiku-sama. But I promise you this is part of my bigger plan." Kasuto said as he got down on one knee.

"This better be worth it. So far, Zaku seems to be getting back on my good side. And that's only because of your recent failures." Jiku said to the wolf.

"Do not worry. I shall prove that I am the best." Kasuto said as he got up and left.

"That better be true." Jiku said as he painting more and more until he got an image of a fruit basket. "Perfect."

-0-0-0-0-

"Gomen-nasai! Gomen-nasai! Gomen-nasai!" Kite was on the floor, hitting his head on the ground. He did this in front of Maya, Miu and Tsukasa as he apologized not only for his actions, but for the actions of his other "personalities".

"It's ok, you can stop now. You've been doing that for five minutes now." Maya said to him.

"I have to keep going. I touched you inappropriately. I can't be forgiven." Kite said as he hit his head on the ground.

"That's right." Sosuke said.

"You get what you deserve, as I say." Kyoya had his arms crossed.

"You two also need to apologize!" Madoka grabbed both boys by the ear. Sosuke put his hands on her arms while Kyoya followed. She pushed them down on the ground and held their heads on the ground. "Now say it!" Madok yelled. Natsuki and Miku stood in front of the boys.

"Gomen-nasai!" Both boys said loudly in unison. The girls looked at them and then at eachother with faces that indicated that they felt bad for the boys.

Over with Tsubasa, he laughed as he witnessed what they were doing. That's when he felt a tug. He turned around and saw Ayumi standing there.

"Nani?" Tsubasa asked.

"Tsubasa-San, why did you leave school?" Ayumi asked.

Tsubasa laughed a little, "I needed to come back and take care of my little brother."

"You never told me that you were a superhero." Ayumi smiled as she forgot about her first question.

"Well that's supposed to be a secret." Tsubasa said to her.

"Are you ever coming back?" Ayumi asked.

"Not in the distant future." Tsubasa informed.

"Oh." Ayumi looked away.

"What's wrong?" Tsubasa asked her.

"Nothing." Ayumi looked back at him with a smile.

"You are always so nice, Ayumi-Chan." Tsubasa put his hand on her head. She smiled more brightly.

"I see true love." Both of them turned to see Kite with a heart symbol held up. He looked through the heart with one eye.

"Nani!" Tsubasa said.

"Look at him, he's embarrassed." Kite said.

"Kite!" Madoka yelled as she came charging at him.

"I thought I was on your good side now." Kite stood up and began running.

"I'm going to kill him Madoka!" Tsubasa said as he heard the chants that Kite began to make about him and Ayumi. Ayumi started blushing hard. Her cheeks were really red.

"Its love, Tsubasa. Just accept it. Just like I accept that I love-" Kite stopped in front of Maya who had part of her hair covering her left eye.

"Love who?" She asked him.

"Ummm." That was when he was tackled by Tsubasa.

"Keep making fun of me." Tsubasa said.

"Help." Kite got up and ran. He hit behind Miku and then Natsuki.

"I'm going to kill you." Tsubasa said.

"Get him, officer." Kite said as he hid behind Natsuki.

"Time to go to Japan." Madoka said as Kite took the idea and began running off. Maya ran after him along with all the girls. Sosuke and Kyoya followed.

"Bye Ayumi!" Tsubasa waves back at the you her girl.

"Bye bye!" She waved back. Tsubasa smiled and ran after everyone else.

"Let's go!!!" Kite jumped into the air.

_~Inside Kite's Mind~_

_In the center of the room, the book "The Ruler of Beasts", sat on the table. Zyuoh Eagle sat alone as he tried to decipher any possibilities of what the title could mean. He scratched his helmet as he did so._

_"The king of the beasts, huh?" Zyuoh Eagke said to himself._

_"We need to figure this out. I think it may have something to do with the future of the Kemonorangers and it could mean treasure." Gokai Red sat at the table._

_"Not only that, it could have something to do with Dooms Night." Shinken Red arrived as well._

_"The king." Zyuoh Eagle said to himself._

_He opened the book and all three of them looked at the first page. They admired a picture of what seemed to be an all powerful Sentai warrior. Under the image were the words, "King of the Beasts, a destroyer". They looked at eachother as they finished viewing the image._

_The image glowed for a moment. The visor glowed red mysteriously. The King of the Beasts, a destroyer. What could it mean?_

_——————————————————————————_

A/N: Done. Took me a while but I finally finished. I like this chapter. What do you guys think of the story so far? I'm hoping you all are loving it. What about the ending? I'm starting my set up of a future arc in the story. I'm also trying to bring out more and more of the Red Sentai warriors. And I just sop happened to add some of my favorite shippings. Also, I don't know why I'm mentioning this but I wanted too, I have a huge crush on Kazusa Okuyama, (Tsukasa Myoujin/Patren3gou), so I'm happy to be writing her and the other Patrangers into my series so be ready for more of them and maybe even some Lupinrangers. I'm not good at authors notes so I'll leave it at that.

Adieu!


	15. Playtime

A/N: The beginning of another chapter. Ok seriously not good at these. I don't know why I even try. Should I just start asking questions for this part. Well, questions apart from the ones where I ask about the story. Like the ones about to appear. Let me know? Anyways, as predicted, What do you all think of the story so far? Any favorite characters or parts? Let me know. Let's get into it.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai, it is owned by Toei. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

Chapter 15: Playtime

The sounds of sirens filled the air. Cars rushed to a certain location that they were directed to. So many cases in so little time. So many concerned mothers calling the police stations all over the country. The GSPO were the first ones to respond when reports of a monster running around the docks came through. Commander Hilltop, the administrator of the GSPO headquarters located in Japan, sent his team into action. Tsukasa and Sakuya arrived on scene and investigated the crime scene.

It was clear the the monster was still nearby. They waited for the all clear and they called for another friend. Out of the car, Kite stepped out. Except this was not Kite at all. Kite was currently being possessed by Patren 1gou at Tsukasa's request. They hadn't informed Commander Hilltop about it but they would in due time. Patren 1gou, better known as Keiichiro, walked calmly over to his teammates. He wore the same outfit as them except that where their colors were Green and Pink, his were Red. Sakuya brought Kite the clothes and luckily, they fit.

"Sakuya? Have you found anything leading to a possible motive?" Keiichiro asked his fellow officer.

"Not yet, Senpai." Sakuya said as he continued looking around.

"Keiichiro, look at this." Tsukasa called for the leader of their group. She showed him an object that looked like a doll.

"Is that a toy?" Keiichiro asked as he examined the object.

"Yea. It's a toy, but what would it be doing out here in the docks?" Tsukasa asked.

"That's what we are here to find out." Keiichiro said to them as he raised an eyebrow upon examination of the doll.

"We could take this back to GSPO." Tsukasa said to him.

"We could but it would take time, especially without Noël here and we can't just send this to the headquarters in France." Keiichiro explained as he looked out at the water.

"What are you suggesting?" Tsukasa asked.

"We should take it to Satoru and Tsubasa. They are best suited to get the examination done as fast as possible." Keiichiro said as he took the toy.

"Keiichiro, I'm afraid of something." Tsukasa said to him as she got closer.

"What is it?" Keiichiro asked with a concerned tone.

"What if someone has been kidnapping," Keiichiro lifted up one of Kite's fingers to stop his long time friend from talking.

"Don't finish it. We are going to get to the bottom of this." Keiichiro assured her.

"But maybe it is." Lupin Red, Kairi, spoke and Keiichiro could hear him, his voice echoing in his head.

"Kaitou! Don't you-" Kite's body jerked back and the Lupinranger symbol appeared. It backed up into Kite's body.

"Now let's check this out." Kairi's voice came out of Kite's mouth.

"Kairi-Kun?" Tsukasa looked at him.

"Sup, police woman." Kairi saluted with two fingers.

"Kairi? Are you here to help?" Sakuya cake up to him.

"Of course. Now, let me see the toy please?" Kairi out his hand out and Tsukasa handed the doll to him. He examined it and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Tsukasa asked.

"There's something weird going on. There's a weird presence." Kairi explained as he felt the doll.

"What kind of presence?" Tsukasa asked.

"It's like, some sort of soul is in here. It's like someone is yelling, screaming. Trying to get out. We need to get this to Kemono Blue.

"Then let's go quickly. We need to solve this case as soon as possible. The GSPO can't handle so many phone calls from concerned parents." Tsukasa explained.

"Exactly. Let's go. And not to be rude but maybe you can let Keiichiro come back?" Sakuya asked.

"Yea sure." Lupin Red disappeared and Kite fell backwards.

"Where am I? Man, this is why I don't fall asleep." Kite looked around and caught view of the GSPO officers.

"Kite? Are you back in control?" Tsukasa asked as she helped him up.

"Yup. Now can you tell me why I smell fish?" Kite asked as he looked around.

"Well I guess that's it for today. We should take you back to your base." Tsukasa said as she walked off.

"Senpai, shouldn't we take the car?" Sakuya asked.

"You take the car and go back to headquarters. Explain the situation to Commander Hilltop. I'll go with Kite so that he can get to their base." Tsukasa said.

"Ok. Be safe." Sakuya said to them as he left. He got into the vehicle and left. Kite looked at the car as it left and then back at the beautiful woman who awaited him. He gulped a little as it seemed she was more beautiful than before. It's the same thing with Miu. He walked with her as they walked off.

"Tsukasa? Do you like anyone?" Kite asked as he felt a voice telling him to ask. He knew who the voice was and it was getting very annoying.

"Huh? Where is this coming from?" Tsukasa asked the young man.

"Um, I, um, you see, I just think you are a very beautiful woman and I was just wondering you know because don't we all have someone we like." Kite spoke so fast that he sounded like an idiot. He mentally scolded himself and that voice that kept telling him to do it.

"Oh, ok," Tsukasa giggled at the boys nervousness, "well I guess you can say I don't like anyone in particular." Tsukasa answered his question. Kite could feel someone hitting the inside of his brain.

"Well do you anyone who might like you?" Kite asked but he mentally slapped himself again. Why did he confined to follow the voice in his head.

"I don't think anyone likes me." Tsukasa frowned a little but she looked away so Kite couldn't see it.

"I don't think that's true. I mean you are very very beautiful. I bet there's someone nearby who loves you and you don't know it yet." Kite screamed at himself from inside his mind.

"You are just saying that." Tsukasa shook her head.

"No I'm not. I know there is." Kite looked away as he screamed at himself again. More like he screamed at Lupin Red, begging him to stop making the whole thing awkward.

-0-0-0-0-

"Why am I in a warehouse on the edge of town." Jiku sat on a pile of old boxes. He didn't find it to he expectations but his explectations weren't that high. He hadn't had the most pleasent life.

"I wanted to show you something, Jiku-sama." Zaku spoke as he got down on one knee.

"This should be good." Kasuto spoke off to the side, quietly.

"I present to you, a monster that may appeared childish but I assure you. He can do some amazing things." Zaku got up and walked over to another pile of boxes. He kicked the boxes and a monster jumped out.

The monster looked like a stuffed bear, half of its face appearing to be ripped off with a button for eye that dangled by a thread. His shoulders looked like that of a toy castle. On his body he had an assortment of toys ranging from yo-yos to baseballs. His color was mainly brown, white and black but it had various other colors spread throughout its body.

"I'm here to play." The monster may have looked like a stuffed teddy bear that a child would squeeze as they fell alseep, but it's voice was a deep as a bears roar.

"This is Pureitaimu." Zaku was pleased with the monster as he looked back at Jiku who seemed unimpressed, as usual.

"And what exaclty does this monster do?" Kasuto asked as he moved around like the gentlemen he sometimes pretended to be.

"This monster can do this." Zaku walked over to what seemed to be a huge box. He grabbed the giant tarp that was currently covering it. Jiku was intrigued and he wanted to know what was under there. Zaku then took off the tarp with the force he could and left both Jiku and Kasuto in absolute shock.

"Are those... children?" Kasuto pointed out that there were children in a cage. The children played with toy cars and action figures and all kinds of toys.

"With these, children," Zaku said the last word with a disgusted tone, "we will be able to do anything we want without the Kemonorangers getting in our way." Zaku laughed like a devil.

"How so?" Kasuto asked.

"Pureitaimu, if you would." Zaku moved aside. The monster bowed before looking the children who looked up at the teddy bear monster. The children got up and started backing up as they finally noticed all the monsters in the room. The monsters eyes then flashed green and the children stopped moving as their own eyes turned green.

"Now children, say hello to Jiku-sama." The bear commanded.

"Hello! Jiku-sama." The children said as they bowed.

"Impressive. Is there anything else?" Jiku was now on his feet.

"Of course." Zaku bower once again and commanded the bear. The monster turned to one of the children and his eyes glowed red. A flash of red covered the room causing Jiku and Kasuto to block out the brightness. When it was gone, both men looked at where the child stood. He was no where to be seen.

"What happened?" Kasuto questioned.

"Show them." Zaku commanded again. The bear showed the two what he held.

"Did that boy turn into... this doll?" Kasuto asked.

"Yes. You see, my monster here has the ability to transform anything to into a toy." Zaku sounded more pleased as he explained his monsters abilities.

"Impressive. Go out immediately. I expect good things." Jiku said as he walked off and disappeared in his cloud of darkness which seemed more dark and more disastrous.

"You heard him! Go!" Zaku pushed his monster forward with Ryaku following. More Ryaku stayed behind to protect the cage.

"Are you sure this will work?" Kasuto asked.

"Of course. And don't get in my way or I'll kill you." Zaku pointed his sword at the wolf before leaving.

"Like I care what you are doing. I have more pressing matters to attend to." Kasuto said as he disappeared.

-0-0-0-0-

"Ok, let's see." Satrou looked at the doll through a big lens that was attacked to a headband that he wore. Tsubasa wrote some things that Satoru buttered to him in a notebook.

Kite spun around in the chair only to be stopped by Madoka. She started scolding him softly so that no one could hear them. Tsukasa was the only one who heard them and she smiled as she heard them bickering. She finished writing something down before walking up to the two scientists.

"Satrou-kun, Tsubasa-kun." Tsukasa calles to get their attention. They both looked up. The lens came up with Satoru and it made his eyes look huge.

"Nani?" Both boys said as Satoru moved the lens out of his face.

"I'm going to go back to GSPO. I'll be back later to find any information you may have. Can I trust you two to handle this?" Tsukasa looked at them. The boys looked at her and then at eachother. They laughed.

"Of course we can do this." Satoru stood up.

"Yes. We are the smart one's after all!" Tsubasa stood tall with his chest puffing out. The boys side hugged eachother and laughed louder. They then began moving side to side as they sang some song about them being smart.

"I have no choice. I'll be back later." Tsukasa said to Kite and Madoka who waved goodbye.

"Perfect!" Natsuki squealed getting the attention of both siblings. Satoru and Tsubasa were now suddenly slapping eachother.

"Those two need some sleep." Kite noted.

"What is it, Natsuki-chan?" Madoka walked over to the girl who sat next to a sleeping Sosuke.

"You guys were perfect inspiration for this." The young girl turned her sketch book so that the siblings could see. The picture drawn was of them fighting eachother and it was exactly what it looked like. She got all the details right along with the details of the base.

"Hey! Why are you drawing us fighting? And what am I wearing?" Kite looked down at his clothes. He had forgotten that he changed into a GSPO uniform. Alicia then tried to adjust his shirt.

"You guys are like the perfect siblings. You just don't know it yet." Natsuki smiled. Suddenly the alarms went off. Tsubasa ran over to the computer and he started typing.

"The monster is attacking. We need to go!" Tsubasa ran off, grabbing his jacket as he ran. Madoka and Kite followed as Kite called Maya on his phone. Sosuke had woken up but he ran with so much exhaustion.

After running to the emergency point, the rangers saw nothing but... toys. There were toys everywhere. Pink joined up with them and looked at all the toys. The only one who hadn't arrived was Kyoya, who was currently doing something about his Zord.

"Why are there so much toys around?" Pink picked up a doll and studied it.

"There you are!" The Rangers looked up at the monster who had appeared. Ryaku then appeared behind him.

"Oh great. Another one." Black rolled his eyes under his helmet.

"You'll find that I'm not like the others. I'm more vicious." The monster said as he walked forward slowly.

"Like it matters!" Red yelled as he ran forward and attacked the monster. The monster kicked him back and sent him rolling on the ground.

"Kite!" Pink ran over to him and got down on her knees.

"Now you did it!" Black, along with Blue and Yellow ran forward. They clashed with the monster. Red got back up and he, alongside Pink, clashed with the Ryaku.

"You are tough for a teddy bear!" Yellow kept slashing the monster with her Raiku Saber and the best barely budged. The monster laughed as he hit Yellow and sent her flying into Black. Blue continued fighting despite being hit by Ryaku.

"Let's try it!" Pink said to Red who nodded. Pink then jumped and Red grabbed her legs. He spun her around as she held her Raiku Saber and she hit the Ryaku that started circling around them.

Yellow got up and used her speed to attack the Ryaku in her way. She then hit the monster from behind and sent him flying into a park bench. The monster held its side as it got up. Blue then started jumping around as he sent slashes at the monster. Black then charged forward and attacked the monster with his axe. He then held his handle tightly and pushed back against the monster who wouldn't back down.

Red eventually let go of Pink and she thrust her sword into a Ryaku monster as she activated her wings. She flew through the sky and did a u-turn. She brought the Ryaku monster back to Red and sent him flying towards the ranger. Red brought out his sword and slashed the monster down the middle. The monster exploded as it was cut in half. Pink landed and she gave Red a big high five.

"Ah, so you want to play rough. How's this." The monster shot out some sort of ball of energy and Red was hit directly. He fell to the ground as he held his stomach.

"Red!" Pink yelled.

"Out of my way!" The monster pushed Pink out of the way as he ran towards the injured Kemono Red. He kicked Red again so that the ranger faced the monster. The monster laughed as it's eyes glowed. In a flash of light, Red was gone. In his place was a plushie that looked like him.

"What's going on?" Black said as he looked at the toy.

"Your turn!" The bear turned around and sent another laser ball at Black who fell back. The monsters eyes glowed again and Black was gone. In his place was an action figure that looked like him.

"This monster is using some sort of ability to transform them into toys." Blue explained as he examined the monsters actions.

"Then that means, the doll that Tsukasa brought earlier was an actual person?" Yellow turned to Blue.

"That's right." Blue nodded his head.

"Watch out!" Pink jumped in front of Yellow and Blue and was hit with a blast. She fell back as the monsters eyes glowed. When she hit the ground, she disappeared and in her place was now a doll.

"Maya!" Yellow yelled as she ran over to the doll.

"We need to retreat, now!" Blue said as he pulled out his blaster. He shot at the monster as he ran and picked up the action figure and the plushie. He returned to Yellow, who held the doll, and he shot the monster before shooting the ground. The bear charged forward through the smoke that had come up. He hit nothing as he just sent himself tumbling.

"Those heroes ran away. What cowards!" The monster walked over to a place where he could sit. That's when a drone appeared and it zipped around him. He tried to hit it but he couldn't manage to find a way to hit it.

"You did good, Pureitaimu." Zaku's voice came out of the drone with static surrounding it.

"That's the only thing I do, good work." The bear laughed as he lay on his back and shook his legs up in the air.

"Don't get cocky. Return to base immediately." Zaku commanded and the drone zipped away.

"Yea Yea, after I take a nap." The bear put his hands behind his head and started his nap. His snoring cutting through the quietness around him. Not to far from him, his ability had already taken affect as children walked through the street almost like zombies. Baishisu directed them with Zaku overlooking the whole operation.

-0-0-0-0-

Back at base, Satoru now studied the three objects brought back by the others. He seemed concerned but he wasn't going to give up. He sighed as he picked up the action figure and moved around its arms and legs. He then picked up the doll and turned it around. He finally reviewed the plush toy that could do nothing but fall over due to its head weighing more that the body could hold.

"Have we got something figured out?" Tsubasa asked as he tapped his foot.

"Come one, Satoru. There has to be something we can do." Madoka pleaded but she got the side eye from the boy.

"Come on Madoka, let's go see your siblings." Miu offered her hand to the girl who looked at her and back at the toys that lay on the table. The plush toy, who's head had been put back up, stared at her. She sighed and got up as she walked with Miu out of the base.

"Satoru, is there anything you need for your experiments on these toys." Hiroto spoke as he put his hands together.

"I can do enough with the equipment I have but it will take time and I will need more that just Tsubasa's help." Satoru explained.

"I will help you. Just tell me what to do." Hiroto got up from the desk that had just been out in for him as he was technical owner of the base.

"First we will study the action figure and the doll since they are similar in many aspects." Satrou picked up both toys and made his way to the lab.

"That's right. If we can understand them, it'll be easier to not only reverse the effects on these two but also all the other dolls that were once humans. The total of people turned into dolls is bigger than any other toy. So the plush will wait." Tsubasa had his finger up as he explained. Hiroto put his finger at the bridge of his nose. He didn't really like it when Tsubasa spoke a ton, especially about science.

As they entered the lab, the doors to the main room opened. Kyoya entered their room, wiping his sweat off with a towel. He drank water from his bottle and the caught view of the plushie. He sighed as he sat down and studied the room. There were currently no occupants except for himself and he didn't mind the quiet. He relaxed too soon as the doors opened and Tsukasa walked into the room. She wore her uniform but she carried a bag, more specifically a workout bag.

"Hello, Kyoya. Have you seen the others?" Tsukasa questioned him.

"Nope." Kyoya put his feet up on the main table. He leaned back in the chair, keeping himself perfectly balanced so that he wouldn't slip and fall.

"Well I'm just here for a report on a toy that was found at a scene. There seems to be something shady going on." Tsukasa explained much to Kyoya's delight.

"Well as long as nothing happens to me." Kyoya said as he kept his eyes closed. Tsukasa looked at him and shook her head. That was when she turned her head at the sight of something red.

Her heart stopped as she caught view of the red object. The plush sat on the table, lifeless. It stared at the woman who seemed to be having some sort of trouble. The plush just looked at her and she was having a mini panic attack. Her heart raced as she felt sweat build up on her forehead. Kyoya heard te heavy breathing and he opened his eyes. He caught view of Tsukasa who was now as red as Kemono Reds suit.

"Are you ok?" Kyoya asked.

"Of course I am. I'm just feeling a little sick. I think this is part of the investigation, however." Tsukasa walked over to the plush. She picked it up and looked at it. She felt a rush again as she stared at it.

"Huh?" Kyoya tilted his head.

"When the reports done, call me or Sakuya and we will pick it up. Thank you." Tsukasa grasped the plush's body and she rushed out of the base. Kyoya was left confused but he shrugged it off and leaned in the chair again.

"Ok! Maybe the plushie would be easier to start with." Satoru and Tsubasa exited the room as they studied the main room.

"Maybe, just maybe. Oh, Kyoya, when did you arrive?" Tsubasa asked the man.

"Just got here. Leave me alone." Kyoya closed his eyes.

"If you say so, but I am going to have to bother you with one question. Where is the plush toy that was here?" Tsubasa asked the boy.

"What about it?" Kyoya had an angry expression written on his face but he spoke calmly.

"Well you see, the monster we fought earlier had the ability to turn people into toys. Kite, Sosuke and Maya were caught up in the attacks and were turned to toys." Tsubasa explained the situation.

"Would this plush happen to look like Kite when he is transformed?" Kyoya shot up with a changed expression.

"Yes. That was Kite." Satoru spoke up.

"Haven't seen it." Kyoya said to them.

"Well if you see it, bring it to us, please," Tsubasa said as he returned to the lab. Satoru followed him.

"Tsukasa took that thing and I didn't even bother to care. Now I need to find her. If she doesn't know it's him, this could turn to a real mess." Kyoya spoke to himself as he walked out of the base.

-0-0-0-0-

Tsukasa ran into her apartment. She closed the door quickly and she locked it. She made sure she was safe and even did a check on everything around. Windows, cupboards, sink, bathrooms, bedrooms. She was clear. When she figured it out, she sighed of relief and she looked over at the plush which sat on the couch, staring at her. She walked over to it and picked it up. She smiled at it before hugging it as tight as she could. She just kept hugging as if she were trying to take the air out of it.

_~Inside Kite's Mind~_

_"That's... so... tight!" Kite yelled as he felt what his plush self felt. For some reason, he was in his own mind._

_"That girl can hug." Zyuoh Eagle said as he saw Kite's face starting to turn red._

_"I know right. I don't mind it though." Lupin Red played around with his cape as he stared at the screen._

_"Kaitou!" Patren 1gou smacked Lupin Red right on the back and sent him falling off the table._

_"Nani!" Lupin Red stood up and pushed the police officer back._

_"You should really-" Patren 1gou stopped himself as he viewed the screen. He was left in a little shock as what he saw._

_~Outside Kite's Mind~_

"This is my diary. I know it's weird and I couldn't tell the others about it or I would die but I know I can share this with you. I think you are my new favorite plushie." Tsukasa explained as she shook the bear in front of the diary. The words inside were unexpected.

_~Inside Kite's Mind~_

_"What is it?!" The thief turned to the screen only to be grabbed by the cop and thrown into Gokai Red._

_"Hey!" The pirate yelled._

_"Don't mess with me Pirate." Patren 1gou spoke in a different tone to try and impersonate the thief._

_"You little." Gokai Red grabbed the thief by his cape and threw him across, farther from the others._

_"I didn't want to fight but here we go." Lupin Red started fighting against the pirate._

_"Why'd you do that?" Zyuoh Eagle asked._

_"'I cant believe it. I can't believe it at all. I'm falling for him. Out of all the people in the world it had to be him. K-" Kite was kicked from behind and he crashed into Zyuoh Eagle who hit a button that turned off the screen._

_"Sorry." Patren 1gou bowed to apologize._

_"What the hell was that for? I was just reading." Kite rubbed his head._

_"Reading is bad for you. How about we try some hand-to-hand combat to pass the time until you turn back to normal." The cop sounded nervous as he spoke._

_"Why are you nervous?" Kite asked him._

_"I'm not nervous. Let's go. Hey, space cop, help me fight the eagle and the tiger here." Patren 1gou calles over for Deka Red._

_"Well if you want. HERE I COME!" Deka Red yelled at the top of his lungs as he tackled Kite._

_"Something's going on." Zyuoh Eagle said to himself before being tackled by the remaining cop._

_~Outside Kite's Mind~_

"I'll leave you here for now." Tsukasa put the toy on her bed and she began undressing herself as she walked to the bathroom, only taking off her jacket in her room and taking the rest of her clothes off in the bathroom. She turned on the shower and began her nightly routine. The plushie just fell over after it shook a little, feeling the punches being thrown inside its head.

After she took her shower, she changed into some pajamas. She wore a light pink shirt with white pajamas that had the design of various animals on it. She had her hair down as she returned to her room and smiled at the sight of all the plushies. She had a lot. Not just a lot. A ton. Her bed was just covered in them and the red plushie sat as the newest piece to the collection. This was Tsukasa's Lupin Collection. A whole bunch of plush toys. She took in a deep breath before jumping onto the bed and hugging her newest plush toy. The toy blushed a little which seemed a little unnatural, considering it was a toy, but it went unnoticed.

-0-0-0-0-

"Everything's coming together." Zaku growled a little as he spoke to Baishisu.

"All these children. What do we need them for?" The scientist asked the other monster.

"Leverage. If these humans find out that we took their children, they wouldn't do anything to stop us, hence, the Kemonorangers can't stop us. We can also use their tears for something special." Zaku chuckled evilly.

"You scare me sometimes." Baishisu said to him as he began counting the kids. Kasuto walked in quietly and looked at what was going on. He stayed quiet as he studied each child. He caught view of two children in particular. The boy hugged the girl who was currently crying.

"Shut up!" Zaku stood up and pulled out his sword.

"Stop!" Kasuto yelled as he walked with haste.

"What do you want!" Zaku asked him.

"Don't move!" Kasuto walked up as he looked at the children. He looked at the backpacks they had. They had name tags just in case the bags were lost. He read the last name out loud, "Tategami." Kasuto stood up straight as he put his hands behind his back.

"What is it?" Zaku asked.

"I'll be taking charge of these two." Kasuto announced as he motioned for Baishisu to take them out. The scientist felt a jolt of fear and followed the command.

"I don't think so!" Zaku put his sword up.

"I hope there is no problems." Jiku walked with a cane that had a diamond encrusted handle.

"Jiku-sama. A new cane I see. Nothing is happening." Kasuto got down on his knee. The other two following.

"I am proud of you, Pureitaimu." Jiku glanced towards the bear that lay around lazily.

"It was nothing." The bear said as he moved his arms around.

"You are responsible for making the Kemonorangers retreat. It is a proud achievement." Jiku smiled.

"No big deal." The monster said.

"Now, what is it you need Kasuto?" Jiku asked the wolf.

"Since we are beginning the plan soon, I want to try something with two of them. Preferably these two. I believe there is a connection somewhere." Kasuto explained.

"What connection?" Zaku asked.

"Do what you must. As long as it doesn't mess with the others." Jiku said as he began walking away. His laugh echoed through the walls of the warehouse, even though he made no sound.

"Baishisu, the children." Kasuto walked over to the cage.

"Of course." Baishisu opened the door and commanded the children to follow. The young boy got the jist and grabbed his sisters hand as they followed.

"Let's go children. Do not worry, I will not hurt you like the mean monster here." Kasuto pointed at Zaku. Zaku huffed in anger as Kasuto laughed. His own personal footsoldiers, the Okami, had arrived. They followed Kasuto out.

"That guy. Start the experiment! We have no time to waste. You! Go find those stupid rangers and kill them." Zaku was steaming heat as his anger grew.

"You got it!" Baishisu ran quickly to his laptop as he began typing something.

-0-0-0-0-

"Ok, I've been looking everywhere. Is this really the place?" Kyoya asked the police officer next to him.

"Yea. This is where Tsukasa-senpai lives." Sakuya answered with all honesty.

"Good." Kyoya knocked on the door a few times. The door cracked open as Tsukasa peeked her head around.

"Ah! Sakuya. Kyoya. What are you guys doing here this late?" Tsukasa opened the door. She was half asleep and in her pajamas.

"I need to tell you something about the plushie." Kyoya said to her.

"Nani?" Tsukasa asked. Sakuya's phone then rang and he walked away in order to answer it.

"It turns out that the plush toy is actually," Kyoya tried to find the words, "it's actually Kite." Kyoya made the last part sound weird and he yelled at himself in his head.

"Kite-San?" Tsukasa asked to make sure.

"Yes. The monster that the others fought the earlier turned out to be a monster that can turn people into toys. So he turned Kite into a plush toy." Kyoya explained.

"So you mean, he could see everything?" Tsukasa started to think too much.

"They aren't sure but it's a possibility." Kyoya put his fingers up to his chin as he began thinking.

"Guys! We found where the missing children are being held." Sakuya ran up to both of them.

"Nani!" Kyoya and Tsukasa both said at the same time.

"We have to go. Will you come Tsukasa-senpai?" Sakuya asked.

"Yes. Let me get ready." She closed the door. She took a couple of minutes to get ready. She came out in her uniform and with the plush toy in hand. They all got into the GSPO's vehicle and they drove off.

As they arrived, the caught view of Blue and Yellow fighting against Ryaku at the entrance of the warehouse. The occupants of the car got out. Sakuya and Tsukasa held up their weapons as Kyoya ran after them. He pulled out his battery and scanned it into his watch Morpher. He pushed a button and he instantly morphed. He activated his Elephant Sabers and he began fighting off the monsters.

"Good timing." Blue said as he kicked a monster.

"Yes. Now I can kill you all!" Pureitaimu ran out and hit the rangers.

"I got a plan. These monsters seem to be really dumb. They go down quickly. Follow my lead." Blue said as he turned to Yellow who seemed frozen in place.

"My plan wasn't to do this but I have no choice." Kasuto stood not to far away, standing next to the Tategami younger siblings.

"Gingka! Sophie!" Yellow seemed to be afraid.

"Come at me Yellow!" Kasuto dared the girl to go after him.

"Stop right there!" Tsukasa shot at the wolf.

"Huh. Well well, a new problem had appeared.

"Madoka, let's go get your siblings. Sakuya, you help the boys." Tsukasa grabbed the plush and gave it to Sakuya as she ran past him.

"You got it!" Sakuya said as he shot at the teddy bear monster.

"We just have to make him," Blue was hit by the monster.

"Do this. Gladly!" The monsters eyes began glowing as he aimed at the ranger.

"Now!" Blue yelled. Blue pulled out two toys and threw them at the monster. Sakuya got the jist and he threw the plush at the monster. The beam of light exited the monsters eyes and it hit the three toys. He was hit immediately by Black who punched him with force.

"Thanks for clenching my fist." Black dusted off his hands.

"Let's go!" Pink yelled as she ran forward with Black following her. Green was already in hand to hand combat with the monster. Then a bright light basically blinded them.

"The children!" Blue yelled.

"Not on my watch!" Green hit the monsters as he motioned for Pink and Black to go forward.

"Stop!" Pink yelled at Baishisu who dropped the laptop he had.

"No!" Baishisu got down and picked up the computer. Pink shot him with her bow and he fell back.

"Not going to stop us now!" Black said as he slashed the hidden Zaku.

"How!" Zaku yelled.

"Let's go!" Baishisu yelled as he called for a dark cloud that took them away.

"Get the kids." Pink said as she broke the lock.

"Ok kids, follow me to victory." Black pointed in a direction as he ran. The kids all followed him. Pink stayed behind the group.

"Why you little." The monster punched Green and sent him flying into Blue.

"Let's finish him." Blue said as he stood up.

"Activating saber strike!" Kemono Greens drone flew around and shot a beam of light at the swords.

"Shark Sabers!" Blue yelled as his sabers glowed blue.

They both ran forward and brought their swords up as they slashed the monster. The monster laughed as he turned to them. He thought he was safe until he started sparking. He then fell back.

"How!" The monster yelled as he blew up.

"Fast and easy." Green swiped his thumb on his helmet.

Over with the girls, Tsukasa shot from far while Yellow slashed the monster. Kasuto didn't budge as he kicked the girl and sent her rolling on the ground. Kasuto laughed a little until he was shot. Red ran forward and slashed the monster.

"You bastard!" Red yelled as he hit the monster more and more.

"This isn't a good time to fight. We shall have our greatest battle soon. You may take the children. I have all the information I needed." Kasuto kicked the ranger as he pulled out his pistol and shot the monsters remains. The monster grew to giant size and started terrorizing the city.

"Great" Red said as the wolf disappeared.

"Let's go!" Blue yelled as Black and Pink joined them.

"Tsukasa, can you take care of Gingka and Sophie?" Yellow asked.

"Of course." Tsukasa answered. Yellow nodded and Red activated the Zords.

The Gattai now stood tall as it ran forward and slashed the monster. The monster roared as it called for two huge Ryaku monsters. The monsters attacked the robot which sparked.

"Cmon guys." Red said to the team as they all began moving their steering wheels. The giant robot looked at the monsters and it slashed them. The Ryaku blew up.

"I'm not here to play." The bear said as it ran forward.

"Who said we are playing." Red said as the bear hit the robot. They remained in a bear hug as they fell to the ground.

"I got this!" The bear said before getting hit by the robots leg.

"Let's finish it!" Blue yelled.

"Final Max KemonoOh Strike!" They all yelled as the robots sword glowed. It then brought down the sword and sent a huge slash towards the monster.

"I'm going to play alone forever." The monster said as it blew up. The robot turned around and held its sword up.

"We did it!" Pink yelled.

"I'm going to sleep." Red said.

"Get up!" Black hit him. The robot stayed still as the night shined.

-0-0-0-0-

"Bye Madoka!" Both of her younger siblings waved as they rejoined their class.

"Bye bye." Madoka waved back.

"Madoka-Chan? How are you holding up?" Tsukasa, who had come with Madoka, asked.

"Everything's ok. Let's just go back to base and get your answers." Madoka smiled as they walked away. She let her thoughts of her siblings disappear. Tsukasa didn't want to bother her so she stayed quiet.

They entered the base and saw the disaster that was ensuing. Kite was sleeping on the chair as Natsuki tried to move him. Sosuke lay down on a couch looking at his phone. Kyoya was trying to keep Satrou and Tsubasa from talking to him. Maya talked with Miu and Hiroto.

"I need to talk to Kite." Tsukasa walked over to the boy.

"Do you need something?" Kite asked but kept his eyes closed.

"I need to know. Could you see everything while you were a toy?" Tsukasa asked him.

"Not everything. Something happened after we got to your house and I couldn't see or hear anything. I reported everything to Tsubasa, he has it recorded." Kite answered as he felt an urge to push her away.

"Oh, ok. I'll check in with Tsubasa then." Tsukasa nodded as she walked away.

"Somethings wrong with him." Hiroto spoke nervously to Maya.

"I know but it's just a sense right now. We can the top certain." Miu said to him.

"I'll keep an eye on him. I'll report anything weird." Maya said to them.

"Good. Now let's talk about the monsters." Hiroto moved to his desk.

Kite sighed as he looked at his sister who sat quietly. He frowned before closing his eyes and letting himself fall asleep. Madoka looked over at him and smiled.

_~Inside Kite's Mind~_

_"I don't like this. I need to keep this to myself." Patren 1gou spoke to himself._

_"What don't you like?" Zyuoh Eagle asked._

_"Nothing. I have a question? Can you find any images that have been seen through Kite's eyes?" Patren 1gou asked._

_"I suppose it's possible. Is there something you want me to look up?" Zyuoh Eagle asked._

_"Yes but I need you to keep it a secret." Patren 1gou said to him._

_"Promise, but if it's a bad thing that effects us all, I won't be able to protect you." Zyuoh Eagle gave him the warning._

_"I can live with that." Patren 1gou nodded his head._

_Zyuoh Eagle nodded back and he sat at his computer. He began typing as he searched through Kite's memories. Patren 1gou seemed concerned but he kept to himself as he observed._

——————————————————————————

A/N: Finished. I'm sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed or whatever others words you would use to explain it. Sometimes the ideas stop flowing out of me and I have to try my best until they come back. Sometimes they come back and it all ends well and sometimes they come back but I can't quite transfer it over well. I don't make sense but if you understand then that's great. I try my best and that's all I give everyday. If work wasn't a big thing for me then I would totally be posting the chapters as fast as possible. Well, it's the life I live and I hope you all enjoy no matter what. I'm always looking forward to the next chapter and that's what pushes me forward. Anyways, what do you guys think? Let me know. As always, I'll see you in the next one.

Arigatou!


	16. One Clone Too Many

A/N: Here we go again. Ok, this just feels stupid. Should I do authors notes twice in the chapter or once? And if it's once, should it be at the beginning or end? This goes for both stories. I'm going to also be trying something new. If you read the latest chapter of Animal Strike, I bolded the words that the Morpher announces. I've also added announcements to various combinations when it comes to batteries being used in the weapons. So when you see a bolded word, it usually means that the Morpher is announcing something. It'll be like that for the rest of the story. Well, that was long. Let's get into the chapter.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai, it is owned by Toei. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

Chapter 16: One Clone Too Many

The arrow spun around the small colorful circle. It passed by each color before landing on one specific color. Red. Kite groaned as he looked upon his fate. A single card. He picked it up and read what was written out loud.

"How did you meet your Zord?" Kite looked over the card to make sure he read the question right. After rereading it three times, he confirmed it.

"That's a nice one." Sosuke said as he reset the arrow.

"Why am I playing this game again?" Kite looked at the others who sat around the table. Tsubasa counted the cards that were left. Satoru seemed to be lost in his thoughts and Sosuke was staring at him.

"Because we want to know more about each other." Satoru finally snapped out of his trance as he answered.

"Can I skip this question?" Kite asked.

"Why, it's not like it's bad." Tsubasa said to him.

"Fine, but you guys can't judge me or make fun of me." Kite looked them all in the eye.

"Depends on how this goes." Sosuke snapped his fingers and pointed at Kite. Kite shook his head at him.

"Ok fine! It happened the day we all met and became an official team. It was at night. I was patrolling, looking for the monster that was terrorizing the city at the time. A woman walked alone at night as it rained. I happened to be fighting nearby. So when the Ryaku caught view of her, they went on to attack her. I stepped in to save her but I was overwhelmed. That's when the roar sounded as the thunder boomed. I looked over to see the huge Zord standing over head. It helped me and I defeated the monsters. I took the woman home to make sure she was safe and then..." Kite turned away. Sosuke started laughing as he realized something. Tsubasa and Satoru shook their heads.

"Did you actually... no way!" Sosuke couldn't stop laughing.

"Let me finish! We," Kite looked for the words, "made love, but I stopped myself before we took it too far. I escaped through the window after I put her in her bedroom. After running off, I heard the tiger again and when I turned around, I saw him standing atop a mountain. Then I woke up. I was knocked out, under a bridge. I sighed as I realized it was all a dream until I saw the real thing, protecting me, sitting by the bridge, staring at me." Kite finished, thinking about how his dream seemed so realistic that it scared him.

"Are you sure it was a dream." Sosuke was teasing.

"Yes! I would never take advantage of a woman. Now, I answered, leave me alone!" Kite practically yelled.

"Well that's an interesting story." Satrou said.

"Your Zord must have responded to you after knocking out. You must have knocked out after fighting Zaku and the Ryaku. The Zord protected you so that you wouldn't get, you know, mugged or killed or something." Tsubasa theorized.

"I guess. I'm just glad that it was a dream. You know what people would think of me. Like the people watching and it reading this. Wait." Kite stopped himself.

"How about you don't break the fourth wall and continue." Sosuke claimed.

"Anyways I'm glad that I didn't do something that I would regret for the rest of my life." Kite sighed as he sat back.

"Who does this belong to?" Natsuki asked as she entered the base. She held a plush toy that looked similar to Kemono Red.

"Oh! I got that for Tsukasa." Kite said as he got up and grabbed the plush toy.

"Why?" Sosuke asked.

"Because of something I never mentioned." Kite answered.

"What is it?" Tsubasa asked him as he put the cards back into a deck.

"Let's just say, Tsukasa loves these things." Kite said as he looked up.

_~flashback~_

_The plush toy was moved so fast that it made Kite feel sick inside his own head. He viewed the screen as he sighed. He realized that Tsukasa really loves plush toys. He smiled a little as he saw the smile that the toy brought to her face. He had to admit that she was cute and her smile was cute._

_She looked at the plush toy. She felt the sudden urge to just hug even more tightly and she did so. She brought it up to her face and started shaking around._

_"Heal me! Heal me, please!" Tsukasa yelled at the top of her lungs as she squeezed the lights out of the plush toy._

_Kite almost fell over as he viewed this. He laughed as he viewed the woman who continued hugging the bear. Tsukasa dropped the bear on her bed and began her nightly routine._

_~ flashback ends~_

Kite laughed a little as he looked back down at the plush toy. The others looked at him with both confusing looks and the look that people give when they are around strange people. Kite noticed and he stopped laughing.

"Where is Tsukasa, anyways? Wait, where are all the girls? Except for you Natsuki." Kite clarified. Natsuki gave him a nod.

"I think they are visiting your siblings again." Tsubasa answered him.

"Again. What is up with that?" Sosuke was the one who asked.

"Tsukasa said that there was something she didn't do the last time they visited them. So she asked Madoka if they could go and all the girl's went. And to answer where the last three of our group are, Sakuya is working, Hiroto is at his business office, and Kyoya is doing what Kyoya does and trading somewhere in the forest." Satoru answered as he turned on his laptop.

"Well, I guess I'll give this to her later." Kite went and hid the plush toy somewhere where it could not be found. He smiled and nodded as he walked over to Natsuki who was drawing something in her notebook. The others started playing the game they were playing before.

-0-0-0-0-

"He is so adorable!!!" Tsukasa practically squealed as she held the small child in a tight hug.

"Madoka! Help me!" Gingka called for his older sister.

"Tsukasa, you are going to kill him." Madoka pried the officer away from her small brother.

"Gomen." Tsukasa apologized but kept a bright smile on.

"Gingka! It's time to go back!" Sophie called for her brother.

"Ok! Bye Nee-chan. Bye everyone." Gingka waved as he ran over to his sister. His sister also waved as they entered back into the school with the rest of their class.

"What is wrong with you?" Madoka playfully punched Tsukasa. The group of girl's started walking off.

"I'm sorry but I just adore cute children." Tsukasa put her hands together as she looked up and closed her eyes.

"Well that aside, what are you guys planning today?" Miu asked all the girls.

"I have no plans. My parents went to Kyoto again and this time they took my siblings with them. I'm free today." Maya stretched her arms as she felt the breeze.

"I have the day off today. I'm also free." Tsukasa informed the group.

"And you Madoka-Chan?" Miu asked.

"Well I have nothing going on but I've been worried." Madoka said as she looked at her feet.

"About what?" Miu asked.

"About... well it's embarrassing to say." Madoka turned away nervously.

"Come on, you can tell us." Miu gave the girl a pat on her back. Madoka glanced at the group who gave her bright, comforting smiles.

"Ok... I'm worried about... boys!" Madoka said as she turned away again.

"Boy?!" The girls yelled in unison.

"Then I'm glad I showed up!" The group turned to see Miku standing with a bright light shining down on her.

"Where is that light coming from?" Tsukasa asked as she covered her eyes along with the rest of the group.

"I'm here to show you the way. The key! The key to boys!" Miku yelled as she held out her arms, almsot as if she were rejoicing something.

"That's right! You are a Hollywood actress. How many handsome famous actors have you worked with?" Miu asked.

"Don't worry about that. I'm here to help!" Miku yelled as she spun around and her outfit changed.

"Huh?!" The girls all gained confused looks as Miku grabbed the all and dragged them away.

"Here we go!" Miku said happily as she somehow dragged all the girls at the same time.

-0-0-0-0-

"Kasuto, I presume you are here for your 'project'." Baishisu greeted the wolf as he entered.

"I would like a progress report as soon as possible. Those were some valuable subjects I found, but that is not why I am here. Enter!" Kasuto turned to his side as the doors to the laboratory opened.

A monster walked in. The monster was big but not too big. It was silver in color with tubes of color on its shoulders. It had two faces that looked the same but had different expressions. It had a printer on its back. It's right hand was a scanner while it's left hand remained a regulate looking hand.

"Who's this?" Baishisu asked as he continued working on an experiment that involved chemicals.

"This is Souru. He has a valuable ability." Kasuto stroked his chin as he spoke.

"I'm here to bring some pain." The monster, Souru, spoke with a deep voice.

"What does he do." Baishisu asked the wolf.

"Watch." Kasuto stepped back as the monster moved forward. He lifted up his right arm and a green beam came out of his scanner. It scanned the goblin like monster in front of him. Souru stopped scanning and stood still as the printer on its back started making noises. A piece of paper flew out and landed on the floor. Souru moves out of the way, the paper began to turn into a blob of paint until it grew into a figure. The figure finished forming and was revealed to be... Baishisu?

"What the hell is this?" Baishisu almsot fell back as he dropped a few tubes on the ground.

"I'm alive! IM ALIVE!" The clone yelled as it walked around the lab.

"How dare you. Get rid of this, this clone!" Baishisu commanded. Kasuto groaned as he pulled out his sword and slashed the clone in half. The clone dropped into a puddle of colors.

"Impressive, don't you think?" Kasuto asked as he put the sword back in its holster.

"It is impressive, actually. Just never clone me again. Besides, I'm disappointed that his method of cloning uses paper." Baishisu showed his disappointment by shaking his head.

"It may be paper, but the clones are given souls. The souls help in the creation of actual flesh and bones. Well, that's how it's seen by everyone else. To us, we know that the clones are made of paper but thy do have souls." Kasuto explained the monsters abilities.

"Interesting. Well, I hope he gets to work fast. Since I heard word that a new monster was coming aboard, I sent out troops of Ryaku to distract the Kemonorangers. Send you monster to do what he does before the rangers catch on." Baishisu advised the wolf.

"You heard him, get out of here." Kasuto sent his monster out.

"I'll be going!" The monster bowed before leaving.

"Now about the other project." Kasuto put his hands behind his back.

"Follow me." Baishisu exited the room with the wolf close behind.

They walked down the hallway to get to a different door. Baishisu pulled out a key and he put in a hole that was not visible. The door slid open and the two stepped into an elevator. The elevator doors closed and Baishisu pushed a button. The elevator went down for a minute until they reached their stop. The doors opened and the two stepped out. They walked down the corridor with a flashing light until they got to a steel door.

Baishisu spun the handle around two times before opening the door fully. They entered the room and made sure the door closed tightly. They walked towards cages that were lit very dimly. Baishisu sat at a console and made the lights brighter. In the cages, four people were present. One of them lay in the corner, another one sitting next to them with one more of them having their heads on the middle ones shoulder. The last person stood near the cages entrance. The person held the bars tightly but did nothing.

"Soon, they will become some of our greatest weapons." Baishisu laughed evilly as he pushed up a lever that activated the electricity in the cage. The four people began to scream as they held themselves. Pain rushing through their bodies. The four people, three boys and one girl, screamed with all the pain they felt.

"Perfect. Make sure this goes according to plan. I will kill you if you don't." Kasuto threatened as he punched a wall. He turned around and walked back towards the doors.

"I promise you, I will. You will all thank me fo this." Baishisu said to himself as he moved another lever that released a strange gas. The four people screamed at the top of their lungs. Kasuto closed the door behind him, muffling the screams. He took in a deep breath and left.

-0-0-0-0-

In the deep forest, Ryaku moved quickly. They looked for groups of humans that may have been hiking. Within the shadows that they passed, a figure moved quickly. The monsters never noticed that they were being watched. The Ryaku got to a point where they thought they saw humans. Unfortunately, they were wrong. It was a trap. A single Ryaku monster fell for it and blew up as the small explosive took effect. The Ryaku all gathered together as they looked around. They weren't totally brilliant but they had some form of smarts that allowed them to be aware of their surroundings.

"You damn monsters are just a nuisance." A voice spoke out loud.

Suddenly, a shuriken hit a monster head on and sent it flying back. A black shadow appeared and slashed three more monsters. The shadow arrived into sunlight. It stood up and was revealed to be in a full black coustumes. A leather black costume. The person turned towards the monster and sent five shurikens and killed three monsters.

"Time to finding you." The man said as he grabbed the handle of the sword on his back. He pulled it out and held it up. He moved his finger across his blade. He turned it to its side and in an instant, he moved out of view.

The ninja slashed the monsters and destroyed them all. The Ryaku all seemed saddened but they were just mere minions. The ninja swiped off the liquid that came out of the monster and put the sword back into its sheath. He took off his mask to reveal a young man with hair that wasn't too long.

"Mission done." The boy said.

"Kenta? What are you doing?" The boy, Kenta, lifted his wrist up and he saw a video image come up on his watch.

"What is it, Ryuga?" Kenta asked as he sat on a rock.

"Are you preparing for our... debuts?" The other man, Ryuga, asked.

"Debut? You've never used such words. I don't know what to think of you." Kenta teased.

"Shut up. It's the only word I could think of. Anyways, you remember what Master Raiku said to us?" Ryuga asked another question.

"Yea Yea, prepare for our battle and prepare to join a team and whatever else he said. I could honestly care less." Kenta looked up at the sky.

"Why are you even part of the Triangle?" Ryuga asked himself as he turned in his chair, away from the camera.

"I can feel it." Kenta said as the wind blew.

"What is it?" Ryuga turned back around.

"I know exaclty the right time, the right time to make my debut." Kenta smiled as he stood up.

"Well, that's just great. Report back to me when you make your next move." Ryuga said before logging off.

"Yea sure. I got other things to do, however. My debut will have to wait." Kenta said as he put his mask on and used his ninja speed to leave the forest.

-0-0-0-0-

"Nice drawings." Kite flipped the pages of a notebook as Natsuki ate some sort of French styled ramen.

"Arigatou." Natsuki said as she stuffed more ramen into her mouth.

"I have a feeling like I'm you main inspiration." Kite put the notebook flat on its back and spun it around. Natsuki saw it and almost choked on her food.

"That's not true." Natsuki tried to grab the notebook but Kite pulled it away.

"Art is a notable way of expressing ones true self." Both Kite and Natsuki stopped as they turned to see the person who spoke to them. Hiroto sat down and opened his laptop as he stuck something onto Kite's head.

"Nani! What is this?!" Kite looked up as he tried to get view of what was stuck on his forehead.

"Don't worry. I'm just trying to look for something." Hiroto typed on the laptops keyboard as fast as he could. Natsuki kept eating her ramen as she looked at Hiroto.

"Wait! Why are they serving ramen in a place like this!" Kite yelled out as he looked around.

"That is simple. Our chef is experimenting." A waitress said to him. She wore a yellow blouse with a brown skirt. She wore an apron over her that had words on it, "Bistrot Jurer". She wore black leggings under her skirt and she wore brown boots. She had short brown hair. She picked up the empty plate that Natsuki left and dropped off a coffee near Hiroto.

"Experimenting? But if he's experimenting, why would you let someone order it!" Kite almost got up but was pushed down by Hiroto.

"Shut up Kite. Sorry for his actions. Can I have two sugars, please?" Hiroto kept his cool persona as he spoke.

"Right away." The waitress walked off to get the sugars that were requested.

"Do you come here often?" Kite asked Hiroto.

"Don't worry about it." Hiroto said as he clicked on something. His eyes widened, "Found it!"

"What did you find?!" Kite asked before being interrupted by the waitress who had brought someone else with her. She also held a piece of paper in her hand.

"Our chef wanted to say thank you for the note you left, right?" The waitress looked over at the chef who seemed annoyed.

"What note?" Kite asked. He stopped himself as he turned to Natsuki who hid herself behind her notebook.

"Say it!" The waitress commanded.

"Arigatou." The man said. The man wore a blue buttoned shirt with his sleeves pushed up. He wore black jeans with dark brown shoes. He had black short hair that covered his forehead. He was annoyed with the girl next to him and he walked away.

"Excuse him. He hasn't had much sleep lately. The thing is, we've been looking for a friend who disappeared a while ago. We've been worried and sometimes we have sleepless nights." The waitress explained.

"Thats terrible. I hope you find your friend." Natsuki said as she felt sadness.

"Let's see." Hiroto whispered to himself. He clicked on the mousepad and Kite felt a small shock. A symbol came out of him and backed up into him. The thing on his forehead fell off. Kite looked up at the waitress.

"Umika!" Kite stood up, a different voice coming out of him.

"Nani?" The waitress looked at him with confusion. The chef looked from the kitchen.

"It's me! It's me! Umika, it's me!" Kite moved forward as he grabbed the girl by the arms.

"You are freaking me out. Stop before I have to kick you out." The waitress released herself from his grip.

"Come on! You don't remember me. Touma! It's me!" Kite ran over to the chef who kept a close eye on the boy.

"I see. That's how it works." Hiroto spoke to himself as he closed the laptop.

"Touma!" Kite yelled.

"Get out." The chef demanded.

"Nani?" Kite said.

"Hello! Everyone. Umika-Chan, I'm ready for my usual please." Everyone turned to see Sakuya enter the restaurant. The officer stopped as he caught view of everyone.

"Sakuya! Tell them. It's me, Kairi!" Kite almost yelled.

"Kairi?" Umika took a step forward.

"Kairi? I see you are back in control. Actually, Tsukasa-senpai wanted to talk to you. She's been wanting to talk to you for a while now." Sakuya started talking to much.

"Forget it!" Kite yelled as he ran out of the restaurant.

"Kite!" Natsuki yelled as she ran after him.

"Sakuya-San? What did he mean when he said he was Kairi?" Umika walked up to the officer.

"I know how you two have been looking for him and I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I believe he can explain everything better than I can." Sakuya pointed out to Hiroto.

"Take a seat, you will need it." Hiroto said as he put te sugars in his coffee.

Outside, Kite walked on. He looked up at the sky before blinking three times and reverting back to normal. Natsuki caught up to him but he gave her a look as if he wanted to be left alone. She stayed put as Kite walked off alone. She then recieved a phone call. She answered it and seemed confused but followed what was being said. She closed her phone and ran off to who knows where.

"You guys are just trouble, aren't you?" Kite spoke to himself as if her were speaking to the other reds that were stuck in his head.

"Well well well, look what we have here." Kite stopped as he looked around.

"What do you want." Kite put his hands up in a defensive post.

"I just wanted to copy something." The monster started laughing evilly as he scanned Kite.

"What did you-" Kite said before being knocked out.

"You need to work on doing things quietly." Kasuto spoke to the monster.

"Don't say that you didn't like knocking him out." The monster spoke harshly.

"We will have our fated battle but it is not today. Put him behind the tree. He'll wake up later." The wolf said as he walked away.

"Whatever. Okami!" The monster yelled and foot soldiers that looked like wolves came out and moved the boy.

-0-0-0-0-

"Natsuki!" Miku called over to the girl. The girl saw her and ran towards her. She met up with the group of girls.

They were at the amusement park. The rides were all moving. Lines of people were everywhere. Many people eating food passed by. There were also many couples together, which made Madoka shift nervously. She couldn't spot any boys who were single.

"Can we just go?" Madoka turned away from everyone.

"No! We are here to find you a boyfriend. I'm also going to help the rest of you get one." Miku smiled deviously as she scanned the area.

"Wait! All of us?!" Miu gasped as she asked.

"Of course. Now let's start by the haunted house." Miku moved her finger in circles as she pointed at the attraction.

"Haunted... House...?" Tsukasa felt fear strike her as she said the words.

"Is there a problem?" Natsuki asked the woman who seemed to be frozen with fear.

"N.. n.. no." She answered as she regained control.

"Great then, let's go! It's the perfect opportunity to find boys." Miku pushed them all forward until they stopped. They saw a boy run in front of them, almost crashing into them. Madoka dropped the pin she had in her hair as she stopped violently. She got down to get it until her hand met with someone else's. She looked up to see the same boy who had caused the pin to fall. The boy looked at her and smiled. She looked at him and blushed a little before the boy winked and ran off.

"That was weird." Maya said to the group.

"How about we go to the roller coaster first, or maybe try one of the booth games." Tsukasa spoke up as she moved the group away from the haunted house. Miku crossed her arms but she didn't mind. She quickly skipped in order to reach them.

After an hour, everyone had fun. Although most of the fun was interrupted by Miku offering the girls a boy to have fun with. The girls had to apologize to a lot of different boys for a lot of different reasons. Miku just wasn't getting the fact that no one, except for maybe Madoka, wanted a relationship at the moment.

At last the time had finally arrived. The only attraction left was the haunted house. The girls stood and faced it. The house seemed to be growing in size but that was merely the girls imagination. Each girl gulped in their own ways and stepped forward slowly. They almost held each other as the house seemed to be emitting some sort of demonic presence. Miku sighed as the only boys who were in line had gone in before her group. Although, it didn't take long for her group to be let in.

For the first few minutes, it was small screams and tiny jumps. When they got to what they assumed was the middle of the house, it got more "scarier". Miku was the only one who didn't feel too much fear but still jumped up in surprise. The others would run as fast as they could as fear took over their bodies. After two more minutes, Miku caught view of a group of boys. She smiled as she pushed her group forward. She pouted when she heard the boys scream almsot as loud as a girls scream. She walked ahead to see what had those boys scared and she couldn't help but feel actual fear build up inside her.

"Why... hello." A monster walked forward and Miku screamed at the top of her lungs. The other girl's reached her and saw the monster who had raised a group of Okami with him.

"It's one of Jiku's monsters." Maya said.

"And two of you must be Kemonorangers. There two girls on the team, right?" The monster asked one of his wolf minions who just shrugged at the question.

"Yea! So what! Let's get him." Madoka pulled out her battery. Maya followed while the other girls helped the boys and Miku out of the haunted house. Natsuki took a photo of the monster with her phone but ended up dropping her phone when she was pulled by Miu.

**Cheetah!**

**Phoenix!**

"Kemono Striker! Spirit Unleashed!" The girls copied the words Tsubasa had told them to use when using the Kemono Strikers. They laughed their spirits which attacked the monsters and returned to them. "Henshin!" The girls instantly transformed into their ranger suits and they began fighting off the monsters.

Yellow slashed the wolf warriors who attacked her. She spun around in a circle until using her speed to slash the monsters in a straight line. Pink shot several arrows at different monsters and hit her targets all directly in the chest.

"Let's have some fun!" The monster yelled as he scanned the girls. He then activated his printer. The papers that flew around transformed into physical forms and then took on the apperances of Yellow and Pink.

"How did he do that?" Pink seemed to be confused. He clone looked at her and held up the copy of the bow, shooting arrows at the original. They all ended up running out of the building. Yellow fought with her counterpart but seemed to be struggling.

"How is she as strong as me?" Yellow asked.

"When I kill you, I'll replace you!" The clone said with a vicious tone that sent chills down Yellow's spine.

"There he is!" Blue jumped in front of the monster and slashed him. Black and Green arrived after him.

"You guys got here right on time." Pink said as she held her side.

"Scan complete." The monster said.

"Hey! You can't scan us without permission." Black said as he blasted the monster with his blaster.

"Time to make your clones." The monster said as he printed out three more sheets which manifested into clones of Blue, Black and Green.

"Tsk. Now we have to deal with clones." Green shook his head.

"Let's just get this over with." Blue said as he pulled out his Shark Sabers and dashed forward.

"Easy for you to say." Yellow said as she ran forward, pain still surging through her body.

"Go my clones, show them who's better." The monster said happily as the clones all dashed forward.

Green and his clone began fighting with hand to hand combat. Blue slashed with his sabers but his clone dodged the attacks. Black and his own clone started pushing eachother back like wild bulls. Yellow and her clone ran as quickly as they could as they fought with their blasters. Pink shot arrows at her clone who only shot arrows back at her.

After a few minutes of fighting, Blie led his clone to the waterfront near the amusement park. He slashed and after a few tries he got his clone, who sparked. He then kicked his clone into the water and his clone disintegrated. He studied as his clone just melted away in the water. He put his fingers up to his chin as he began thinking.

Black saw what had happened and informed everyone. Everyone seemed to be on the same page when they followed in Blue's footsteps. Pink let her clone grab onto her bow and she spun her around until she sent the clone falling by the water. The pink clone stood up and was shit by two arrows and sent flying into the water. Yellow raced with her clone. They turned towards the water and sped towards it. Yellow was smarter than her clone and she stopped, causing smoke to rise from the ground, allowing for her clone to stupidly run into the water.

Green continued with his hand to hand fight until he started using karate. He kicked five times before spinning in the air and kicking his clone with full force into the water. Black was the last one fighting with his clone as they continued charging at eachother. Black started steaming as his anger rose. He was annoyed and he picked up his clone, with his strength, and he ran for the water. He jumped forward and followed his clone into the water. The clone disintegrated all around Black.

"That's disgusting!" Black said as he saw the colors flow away from him.

"Let's go get the monster." Blue informed the ones who were still dry. They nodded and turned until they were shot by a string of bullets.

"Go find somewhere else to make a mess. I'll take care of these chumps." Kasuto stood with a machine gun in hand.

"You got it boss." The monster said as he ran off. Black rejoined the others as they reached out, as if to catch the monster with one step. Kasuto shot the ground in front of them.

"What do you want?" Blue asked the wolf as he gripped tighter on his sword.

"I just wanted to see you guys. After all, you guys are missing Red. So I thought I should check on how you were doing." Kasuto said as he put the machine gun up onto his shoulder.

"What did you do to my brother!" Yellow yelled as she stepped forward.

"I guess all that bad blood is gone, huh?" Black whispered over to Green. Green felt annoyance and punched the black ranger in the arm.

"He's not your... I mean, I don't know. My monster there might, but you won't have time to find him easily with these guys around." Kasuto snapped as he walked away, laughing evilly. His Okami soldiers came out and walked forward.

"Let's defeat these guys fast." Blue said as he lifted his sword forward.

"Whatever." Green pulled out his saber and awaited for the time to strike.

At that very moment, a huge burst of wind hit the monsters and a tornado appeared. The tornado hit the monsters and destroyed them with ease. The tornado remained for a few minutes, causing concern to come from the rangers. The other non ranger girls, looked from a far as their hair blew all over the place. Natsuki held onto her bag as she turned to see a boy trying to put his hand down. When the boy did, the tornado subsided. The boy took a deep sigh as he ran off. Natsuki looked at him, her mouth a little open, until she remembered about her phone and went looking for it.

"What was that?" Green asked.

"Don't know, but it doesn't matter. We need to find some way to study that monsters abilities and we need to look for Kite." Blue said to them all. The other girls regrouped with them and Natsuki walked up to Blue.

"Will this do." Natsuki said as she showed footage to the blue ranger.

"That will do nicely. Great job, Natsuki-Chan. Now, off to do science!" Tsubasa said as he grabbed the phone and ran off.

"Wait up!" Natsuki called out to him before tuneing back to the group, "Last time I saw Kite, he seemed like he was being possessed or something. Tsubasa! Wait!" Natsuki ran after the man who confused running. The rangers all undid their transformations.

"We need to look for him. Tsukasa, Miu, Kyoya. Help me look, the rest of you guys go back to the base with Tsubasa and Natsuki.

"Do I have to?" Kyoya walked towards the water, looking at the boats that were around.

"He's your friend, of course you have too." Madoka grabbed Kyoya by the collar of his shirt and dragged him. Miu and Tsukasa seemed surprised but followed the girl.

"Well, that's a woman all right. Let's go follow my dumb brother." Sosuke said as he walked the way his brother went. Maya stayed behind, looking at Madoka's group as they left.

"Somethings up with her. She suddenly went from hating him to loving him. I need to look into it." Maya said to herself before following Sosuke and Miku.

-0-0-0-0-

_"Why the hell am I wearing this get up!" Kite yelled as he pushed through the other reds in order to see the screen. His body was checking itself out in the mirror._

_"It suits him. He is a thief after all." Patren 1gou punched his hand into his palm._

_"What is he trying to prove?" Kite asked._

_"He wants to show Touma and Umika that he is alive and well." Zyuoh Eagle explained._

_"Ugh. I could've just explained it to them myself." Kite said as he sat down._

_"Do you really think that would've worked?" Shinken Red asked as he studied his sword._

_"Look, I may not look it, but I'm always willing to put others first and if Lupin Red wanted me too, I would do everything in my power to help his friends see that he is alive." Kite said to them._

_"Well for now, just sit back and watch." Ryusoul Red said to him._

_~Outside Kite's Mind~_

"Ok, it looks perfect." Lupin Red said as he walked out of the store after purchasing the outfit along with the mask that he was going to put on later. The outfit was the spitting image of Kairi's thief outfit when he wasn't transformed.

"That look reminds me of someone." Lupin Red stopped as he turned around and saw a familiar face.

"Noël?" He asked.

"Seems that Tsukasa was right. Is that really you, Kairi-Kun?" The other boy asked. He wore a white shirt with a grey vest along with some blue jeans. He wore white shoes and he had his hair cover half his forehead. He smiled brightly at the boy.

"Yea it is. How do you know that?" Lupin Red asked.

"It's a long story but let's just say that Tsukasa has been talking to me and said that you and Keiichiro are both in that boys head. It all happened that night that seemed to go by like a breeze for a lot of people around the world." Noël spoke to the thief as he crossed his arms.

"Well, that's all true. Now are you here to help me or what?" Lupin Red asked the sometimes thief.

"We should return to the Kemonorangers base of operations so that I may be able to talk to the famous Tsubasa. Or so that's how Sakuya explained it. The monster will probably attack again soon." Noël began walking forward.

"I guess." Lupin Red said before he felt himself sink back into Kites mind.

"You are Kite, I presume. Nice to meet you. Let's chat while we make our way to your base." Noël turned back to Kite who seemed confused.

"Yea, i would like that very much." Kite said to the other man as they began walking.

-0-0-0-0-

"Found him!" Madoka pushed Kite into the base. She entered with Kyoya who was pissed off. He was clearly not pleased with Madoka. Miu and Tsukasa has returned an hour before them and turned to greet them until they saw Kite's outfit.

"Lupin Red!" Satoru yelled as he moved his magnifying glass up to see Kite.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Tsukasa asked as she stood up.

"We found him like this. We don't know how he got the outfit but I don't even want to think about it since the tag is still on this." Madoka held up the tag so that everyone could see until she let it go.

"Come on Sakuya! Let us through!" Umika pushed through the man who loved her as she entered the base along with Touma.

"Kairi?" Touma asked as he caught view of Kite.

"No no. This isn't what it looks like." Sakuya entered as he looked at Kite.

"This is Kairi, who ever that is. This is my brother." Madoka I formed the duo.

"He said he was Kairi. Then Sakuya confirmed it. I want to know if it's true." Umika said as she gained a saddened look.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to say it out loud." Sakuya rubbed the back of his head as he bowed to apologize.

"It's ok. I know you two want answers and we will give them to you. Please sit." Hiroto invited them over to a pair of seats.

"Is it true? Is he stuck in there?" Touma asked, keeping a straight face the whole time.

"I guess I'll have to explain now." Hiroto explained.

"You Can explain after I have some fun." Kite spoke as he licked his lips. He saw Maya, Miu and Tsukasa who all sat next to eachother.

"What are you doing?" Miu asked in disgust.

"Come on, let's have some fun ladies. You, girl drawing, you can join in too." Natsuki looked up and backed up in her chair. Kite moved towards her and grabbed her arm.

"Let go!" Natsuki tried to break free from the boys grip.

"Kite!" Madoka yelled.

"Well well, it seems that there is a lot of commotion going on." Noël entered the room and caught view of everyone.

"Noël!" Touma, Umika, Sakuya and Tsukasa all looked at the man with shock.

"What's going on here?" Noël asked the room.

"My brother is going crazy. Kite!" Madoka tried to pull Kite back.

"Kite is your brother?" Noël asked.

"Yes and he is causing a scene." Madoka fell back as she failed to pull Kite back.

"That can't be. I'm with Kite right now." Noël said as he moved to the side. Kite walked in.

"Kite!" Everyone in the room looked at the boy who wore Lupin Red's outfit.

"Me!" Kite ignored everyone and saw his clone.

"Well well, if it isn't my clone. Here to take my friends away." Kite let go of Natsuki's arm and walked towards his look a like.

"What are you doing!" Kite yelled as he punched his clone.

"Something you would never because you are scared!" The look a like punched his clone. They started fighting and hit eachother againt the wall until they started throwing lunches at each other.

"Oh la la~ what is happening." Noël asked as he saw the two clones fight.

"Stop!" Madoka yelled as she grabbed the two clones and pushed them away from eachother. Kyoya grabbed hold onto one of them while Sosuke took the other one.

"He's the fake!" They both yelled at eachother as they struggled against the people who held them.

"There's a simple way of solving this. This should be easy." Tsubasa said as he walked up to them.

"I got it!" They both yelled as they looked at eachother.

"How did you meet your Zord?" Tsubasa asked quickly. Both Kite's looked at him.

"Easy. I met him in the forest, like the rest of you." The Kite being held by Sosuke answered.

"That's a lie! I already answered this question. I met him in a dream after I supposedly made love to a woman I saved. Then when I woke up, it was lying near me, probably to protect me while I was knocked out." The Kite being held by Kyoya answered as he looked at the group with worried looks.

"We have our fake." Tsubasa held his blaster out and walked to the Kite who was being held by Kyoya.

"You're kidding right? Tsubasa it's me!" Kite yelled as he struggled against Kyoya.

"That's right. Kill the stupid imposter. I'm willing to have some love making with girl's of all kinds by the way." The Kite who was let go by Sosuke said out loud. Tsubasa asked at Kite, finger at the trigger. Kite closed his eyes as he hoped that this was an actual dream.

Tsubasa then spun around and caught the imposter by surprise. He shot the clone back and sent him flying into the consoles. The clone fell to the ground and held his body as he felt pain.

"Tsubasa? I knew it!" Kite jumped up in victory as Kyoya let him go.

"I took a guess." Tsubasa shrugged. He seemed to not care about the questions answer.

"Nani!" Kite yelled.

"Hey you! Is it true? Is Kairi inside of you?" Touma asked the boy.

"Who's asking?" Kite tried to act stupid. Until he felt a surge inside of him.

"Forevermore, Adieu." Lupin Red's voice came out of Kite.

"Kite's possessed again." Natsuki put her legs up and out her notebook in front of her.

"Kairi?" Umika asked.

"Yes?" Kite looked at them.

"How do we know it's you?" Touma asked.

"Do you not hear it. His voice changed completely. He is Kairi-kun just as Tsukasa said. Tsukasa just went on and on about him." Noël said as he walked to the boy.

"Really, Tsukasa did?" Lupin Red asked.

"See." Noël said as his point was somehow proven.

"Isn't that just way to easy to believe Satoru whispered over to Tsubasa.

"Who cares." Tsubasa answered as he worked on the science in front if him. Satoru returned to working as well.

"Kairi. I believe it. I believe it's you." Umika hugged the boy.

"I can't believe it. I never would have thought." Touma said.

"I know, it's weird and I think that dude can answer all your questions." He pointed at Hiroto who rolled his eyes.

"Found it. The monster creates copies using the printer on his back." Satoru answered.

"You just got that?" Miu asked.

"No, I've had it for a while but I was working on this other thing so." Satoru answered honestly.

There was movement from where the imposter was lying. The imposter stood up suddenly and shot at everyone in the room with the blaster he found lying on the table near him. He ran out of the base.

"This reunion will have to wait. Let's go. You give Kite control again." Tsubasa commanded as he ran out of the base with the other rangers following

"We'll talk later." Lupin Red said as he ran off, giving Kite back full control.

Near a city plaza, the monster was causing mayhem as he saw the clone he created return.

"What are you doing here?!" The monster asked.

"They found out! They found out that-" the clone was shot with an arrow and it disintegrated.

"Let's get him guys. Keep him from using his printer." Blie commanded as the rangers arrived.

"Looks like this is my final stand." The monster said as he scanned the Rangers easily. He began his printing process until he realized that nothing was coming out. His printer was jammed.

"How?!" The monster yelled.

"I shot you clone so his goo got all over your printer, including inside it." Blue answered.

The rangers all got into formation and attacked. Green hit the monster with his mace. Pink shot a few arrows at the monster while Yellow hit the monster with a speed attack. Black hit the monster with his axe before kicking him and jumping out of the way to allow Blue to hit the monster. The monster stumbled back but then shot out some sort of bullet that hit the rangers.

"He's got bullets!" Red asked as he got up.

"Kite, use this. We'll distract him and you go in for the finishing blow." Tsubasa threw over a battery at the red ranger.

"Ok, you got it." Red nodded as he held the battery and his sword close to him.

Blue rushed forward along with Black and they slashed at the monster. They kicked the monster and slashed again. Pink and Yellow hit the monster at the same time sending him flying. Green then spun his mace around and hit the monster with the ball, directly at his head. The monster fell in front of Red.

Red put the battery into his sword and saw the handle turn Blue as he prepared his attack.

**Tiger!**

**Shark!**

**The Fury Killer, Tora Same!**

The blade was engulfed in flames and water. Red held it tightly as he spun the sword around and he hit the monster directly. He sent the monster flying, letting it blow up instantly without a final word. Red turned around and out the sword up on his shoulder.

"Nice job." Tsubasa said in English as he held up an "ok" symbol.

"Good for you rangers, but let's jus get the final battle over with. I already got what I wanted." Kasuto shot a bullet and then looked at the vile of colors he had. He coughed before leaving.

The monster grew and started its path of destruction as it created clones of city buildings. The copies fell to the ground and started creating explosions. The Zords were already on their way as the Kemonorangers prepared to combine.

They did so and they started their fight against the giant monster. The monster seemed angerier than before as it started creating more and more clones.

"What's up with him." Black asked.

"Take this rangers!" The monster yelled as it created a clone of the mecha.

"That's just great, huh?" Blue said.

"Go forward!" Red yelled as the giant robot ran forward. The giant robots clashed.

"We need to hit them at the same time." Green told the others.

"Got it." Red said.

The giant robot hit its clone back and kept doing so until it crashed into the monster. The robot hit both enemies and backed up before shooting at them with the Shark head. The mecha spent a few minutes fighting off the monster and it's copy until it was ready to use its final move. The clone and the monster stood next to eachother. The mecha lifted up its sword as it began to glow.

"Final Max KemonoOh Strike!" They all yelled as the giant robot brought the sword down. The clone and the monster looked up as the animal spirits cake hurling towards them.

"No, I wanted to make more clones!" The monster yelled as it blew up along with its creation. The mecha stood victorious as the explosion got bigger.

"I'm going to sleep again!" Kite yelled out as he knocked out.

"Kite!" Everyone yelled. The giant mecha relaxed as the sun set.

Farther away, a man stood on a buildings rooftop, watching the giant robot. He wore a suit. A ranger suit.

The suit was white in color. The helmet seemed to look like the head of a rhinoceros. It had black eyes on each side of the helmet. The helmet had a horn that went off the helmet a little and it went up. The visor has the look of a rhinos mouth when open. The visor was black in color. The ranger wore white boots with black heels. The collars of the boots were silver in color. There was a circle in the middle of the suit which had a rhino styled number 7 with a black motif of a rhino head surrounding it. The suit had a silver belt with a buckle that had the Kemonorangers symbol along with the number 7. The right holster held the rangers Raiku Blaster and the left holster had the rangers Raiku Saber. His Morpher lay in his wrist in rest mode.

"It's almost time. I will be the perfect ranger and regain my honor as a ninja. Trust me, sensei." The ranger looked up at the sky as he clenched his fist. He jumped off the building he told on and disappeared in a tornado of air that subsided quickly.

-0-0-0-0-

Jiku day alone in a room. He looked up as he shook his head. He got up and darkness began spilling out of him. He walked over to a picture frame in which he saw a family. He sighed as he recognized himself but he couldn't remember anything about the other people in the picture.

"Are you really my wife and kid?" Jiku asked himself.

He grabbed his white coat and white fedora hat and left the room. The room shook a little as the darkness seeped into the walls. The picture shook a little until darkness over took it.

-0-0-0-0-

"I'm glad he's alright. If only he could talk more." Umika looked at Kite who lay down on a couch, sleeping.

"Well he always seems to knock right out after a final battle. I know it's a lot to take in but please be patient with us. Tsubasa and Sartoru are working on ways to bring all the reds back." Madoka explained.

"As long as he's safe somewhere." Touma said.

"Well until then, I'll stay and help you Kemonorangers. Maybe I can crack this case." Noël spoke up.

"That won't be necessary, me and Tsubasa got it covered." Satoru said as he stood tall until something caught fire behind him.

"What did you do!" Tsubasa yelled as he looked for the fire extinguisher.

Everyone looked at them and shook their heads and then they all turned to Kite as they head him move. He got up, his eyes still closed as he glowed. He opened his mouth and words came out.

"King! KING! You will rule all. Don't let the destroyer destroy. Don't let the rider reign. You King! You will rule all. You will be the true savior." The words came out mysteriously. Kites body then fell back into its rest state.

"What was that?" Maya asked.

"Another thing to investigate." Noël said as he walked up to Kite who was still asleep.

_~Inside Kite's Mind~_

_"What's happening!" Patren 1gou yelled over the loud noise._

_"Got it!" Zyuoh Eagle closed the book that was open in the middle of the table that they all sat at._

_"What the hell was that!" Lupin Red asked._

_"It's coming. The time. The true destruction." Hurricane Red explained._

_"I never belived it would actually happen." Aha Red said._

_"When it happens, it'll probably be after Jiku's defeat. And it will happen after we lose out memories of this whole adventure." Deka Red said._

_"Forget?" ToQ 1gou asked._

_"Don't worry about it. We need to investigate more." Hurricane Red said as he seemed concerned._

_"No need. You will all have to wait until the collision. It will be glorious!" Everyone looked up as they heard an unknown voice._

_"Who's there?!" Gokai Red pulled out his weapon._

_"IWAE! The great collision will soon arrive and our king will be there to save us. He will take control of all the Sentai powers in existentnce. And then, the entire mulitiverse!" A young man yelled as he walked out. He wore a brown and black coat with a dark green scarf. He wore black jeans and black boots. His hair was going up, past his neck but it didn't pass his shoulders. He had the face of a man who seemed to be intrigued by a lot of different things._

_"Who the hell are you?!" Gokai Red asked._

_The man smiled deviously as he studied each Red Sentai in front of him. He couldn't have been more star struck. He looked at the book and smiled even more brightly before giving a simple answer._

_"Gio."_

_———————————————————————————_

A/N: Finally finished. I meant to post this a few days ago but my plans were changed, like they always are. I'm trying my best to write these stories and I hope you guys are enjoying them. This isn't one of the best chapters but it's a good one. That's what I'm telling myself. Let me know what you guys think. Anyways, I'm not making this long. See ya.

Adieu!


	17. Switches and Stitches

A/N: Welcome travelers. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. I know I am but I am talking forever to get these done. That's mainly due to many other things that have come up. It makes me a little sad but there are some other things I got to do as well in order to prepare for the big story I have planned. The only real obstacle in my way is time and work. Work especially since I work morning shifts and when I get home I have other stuff to do before I can sit down and relax and get to work on this stuff. Anyways, I thank you all for your patience and I hope you guys enjoy.

(Note: Please do your best to pay close attention or you will be confused.)

(Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai, it is owned by Toei. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

Chapter 17: Switches and Stitches

It was the same ordeal. Kite was tapping his foot as Madoka wrote something in a piece of paper. She gave the paper to Tsukasa who seemed nervous as she handed it to Kite. Kite read what was written and he rolled his eyes before slamming the paper on the table. He picked up the pencil and wrote something. The room was still as everyone remained quiet. When the boy finished he slid it over and looked up at Tsukasa who could only give him a warm smile.

"What's wrong with those two?" Hiroto asked as he typed something on his keyboard. The words being written on a document on his computer.

"Madoka is going out on dates without telling Kite." Miu informed as she drew a picture. She showed it to Natsuki who smiled in awe as she saw the image.

"Can't those two just talk to eachother. It's ridiculous." Sosuke said.

"Says the one who hates his own family except for his mother." Tsubasa said as he looked up from what he was working on.

"Shut up. What are you doing anyway?" Sosuke asked.

"Satoru found this book called 'Midnight' and it has something very interesting on a few pages. I'm studying it while he goes to find more information at the local library." Tsubasa explained as he flipped a few pages, licking his fingers every time he did.

"Ugh, you're so boring. I'd hate to be you." Sosuke rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't last a day in my shoes." Tsubasa remarked.

"I bet if I switched bodies with you, I could get you a date no problem." Sosuke got comfortable as he smiled and closed his eyes.

"Speaking of dates," Miu put her pencil down as she walked over to Kyoya who was browsing on his phone.

"Do you need something?" Kyoya asked as he looked up at the woman.

"I see that you have a thing for Miku. Why don't you ask her out?" Miu asked. Kyoya almsot fell off his seat. Hiroto smirked as he held back his laughter.

"Ah, Miu, there you go again." Hiroto whispered to himself as he took a piece of paper and asked Natsuki for a pencil.

"I don't have a thing for Miku. Besides I don't do the whole dating thing. Haven't done it for a long time." Kyoya got up and walked to where he usually stood. He leaned against the wall as he did.

"Could it be that your were rejected?" Miu questioned as she walked around slowly.

"No it's not that, it's nothing." Kyoya turned away quickly.

"I see. So you were rejected." Miu came to a conclusion.

"That's it!" Madoka stood up with anger present in her voice. Everyone was startled as they turned to the pair of siblings.

"You read what I wrote. You have to follow my rules!" Kite claimed as he did.

"No I don't!" Madoka yelled at him.

"Madoka!" Kite grabbed the girl and pulled her closer to him.

"Let me go!" Madoka struggled against her brothers grip.

"Listen to your older brother." Kite said to her as he stared her dead in the eyes. She looked away as tears filled her eyes before she pushed him back into the wall. She ran out of the base.

"Kite! You have to be nicer to your sister!" Tsukasa ran after he girl. Miu and Natsuki followed. Satoru entered as all the woman left.

"What's going on?" Satrou asked.

"Kite's being a horrible older brother." Sosuke answered onto to be hit with a paper ball.

"Well I'll stay out of it, but anyways, Tsubasa, I found another book. We should study it right away." Satoru claimed as he put the book down.

"I'm out." Kyoya said as he walked out. Sosuke sighed as he slid down on the couch. Hiroto finished drawing and was impressed with what he drew. It was a picture of fire moving at high speeds. Kite and Madoka were on top of said image, hugging. Madoka's eyes closed and her mouth in the shape of a smile. Kite giving her warmth, his smile giving more warmth. Hiroto was impressed with himself before he put the picture down.

"I'm going to go get air." Kite said as he left the base.

"You need to be a big brother Kite. No matter what." Hiroto said to himself as he began to type on his computer again.

"That's a cool picture." Satoru said as he picked up the image.

"What's it supposed to mean?" Tsubasa caught view of it too.

"I can feel it. Something sinister is coming and their intention is to rip those two apart. They are already beginning. If they don't stop soon, it will be easier for the force to take her from him." Hiroto began speaking but payed no attention.

"Something wants to take Madoka from Kite?" Tsubasa asked as he viewed the image closer.

"There's something off here." Satrou said as he views it.

"It's the wolf. Right there." Sosuke pointed out as he stood next to them. He told the truth. There was a faint image of a wolf behind the fire.

"Kasuto?" Tsubasa said.

"Something more sinister. Interesting." Hiroto said to himself.

"I hope Kite can keep Madoka close to him. He has the strength to protect her." Satoru said.

"That's true but Madoka also has a problem. She needs to be willing to stay by her brothers side and willing to let him protect her." Tsubasa explained.

"Guess we just have to wait and see, huh?" Sosuke said as he returned to where he was sitting. The others nodded as they looked away and returned to their activities.

-0-0-0-0-

Jiku sat on his throne like he always did. He did very little in the outside world. He would just occasionally go to casinos and bars. He was now interested in a photograph he had found recently when he was visiting a storage facility. According to many people, he was one hundred percent human and he had a family. A wife and a child.

He ran his thumb down the photo as he studied it. He almost wanted to cry but he kept his form. He knew that crying was only for the weak. He frowned as he put the photo into his thrones side and sat back. He grabbed his glass of wine and took a few sips until Kasuto walked in.

"Kasuto? What a surprise? I thought you would be out today plotting." Jiku said as he closed his eyes.

"Of course I am plotting, Jiku-Sama. I just decided to come and do some thinking in here." Kasuto came up with an excuse. He signaled for a monster to come in. Jiku opened one eye as he looked at the monster.

The monster was bulky. It had spikes on its knees and elbows. It had two gun like weapons on its wrists that had symbols on the barrels. The one on the left is an arrow that arches up while the one on the right is an arrow that arches down. It had two pillar like objects sticking out of his shoulders. It was white, the color of white chalk to be precise. It's mouth was zigzagged and it's eyes were red.

"I want to ask but I don't want to at the same time." Jiku shard his thoughts as he closed his eye again.

"No need to worry Jiku-Sama. This monster is just here to get his weapons fixed by Byxis. He will prove a valuable asset, I can promise you that." Kasuto rubbed his chin as he spoke to his master.

"And just what is this monsters name?" Jiku finally opened his eyes as he sighed and pushed in the picture further into his throne. He didn't want Kasuto to see but the wolf had already noticed.

"His name is Suitchira. He carries a very special ability," Kasuto ignored Jiku's action but kept it in mind.

"Alright, what do you want?" Baishisu entered the room, feeling impatient.

"Show Jiku what I mean." Kasuto commanded the monster.

"You got it." Suitchira obeyed and pulled up his guns. He pointed them at Baishisu and a near by Ryaku monster. The two pillars on his shoulders began to glow as electricity began to crackle in between both of them. He shot out two beams and hit both his targets with accuracy. From the monsters, doubles of their bodies escaped them. These doubles represented their minds and they switched places. Their minds entered their new bodies and the switch was complete.

"What happened? I feel weird." Baishisu commented as he looked at his arm. He jumped back in fear. He began to panic as he realized that he was no longer in his true body.

"I see. This looks to be promising. Don't let me down. I'm off." Jiku seemed rushed as he left his minions behind.

"Something seems strange about you today, Jiku-Sama." Kasuto commented to himself.

"What did you do!" Baishisu practically yelled as he spoke.

"I just did what master Kasuto told me to do." Suitchira defended himself against the scientist.

"You! You did this!" Baishisu, in his new body, walked over to the wolf.

"Shut up! I was just giving Jiku a presentation. Besides, the effects are only temporary." Kasuto assured the scientist.

"What do you mean?" At the moment that Baishisu asked the question, hie mind exited the new body and returned to his.

"You see what I mean." Kasuto walked over to the bar and sat on a high chair.

"I see. So this is what you want me to fix. I think it is a very interesting power so I shall get to work immediately. Of course I will have to put a pin on our other experiment." Baishisu adjusted the small glasses that sat on his nose.

"Do what you must. As long as you don't fail me." Kasuto growled.

"Of course. I wouldn't want this to put a dent on our partnership." Baishisu backed up a little.

"Perfect. Suitchira, go with him then deploy." Kasuto commanded.

"Yes sir!" The monster saluted. Baishisu and the monster left the room. Kasuto moved his body so that it was pointed directly at the bar. Behind a pillar, Zaku listened to everything.

"I see. So those two are working on a secret project. Interesting. I shall think about my next move wisely." Zaku whispered to himself before laughing quietly as he tried his best to sneak away.

-0-0-0-0-

"Stupid Kite. He doesn't know when to quit it with his sister." Kyoya spoke to himself as he walked alone on the streets.

"Kyoya!" Kyoya turned at the sound of his name.

"Speak of the devil." Kyoya muttered to himself.

"Kyoya, have you seen Madoka anywhere near here?" Kite asked his friend.

"No, I haven't. Which helps me bring up the question. Why are you so stupid?" Kyoya asked.

"He called you stupid." an unknown voice said but the boys couldn't be bothered by it.

"Nani? I'm not stupid." Kite said to him.

"He said he isn't stupid." The unknown voice said again.

"Idiot! You don't even see it. All you do is cause your sister pain." Kyoya shook his head as he turned away.

"Pain." The voice said again.

"Pain? I don't know what you are talking about. I always watch out for my sister. Always. Ever since we lost our parents. She's been one of the many things that has kept me going. It's not my fault that she wants to act like a... like a..." Kite started having trouble with words.

"Like a spoiled brat." Kite and Kyoya finally turned to see who the mysterious voice belonged to. It was a... Ninja?!

"Who the hell are you?" Kite asked.

"I guess you can say that I'm just some ninja that lost his way." The ninja replied. Kyoya's eyes widened a bit as he heard that phrase.

"What do you mean?" Kite rubbed the back of his head.

"It does't matter anyway. I'm here to talk to him." The ninja pointed at Kyoya.

"What do you want with me?" Kyoya tilted his head a little as he spoke to the so-called ninja.

"Actually, it's what we want." The ninja said as he leaned against the tree he stood on.

"We?" Kyoya turned his body a little as he squinted his eyes. He studied the ninja carefully.

The ninja was about to speak again, until they heard a squeal. They all turned in one direction. Kite and Kyoya ran towards the source of the noise while the ninja stayed behind. The ninja saw as they both left. He then received a phone call. He answered it.

"Yes?" The ninja answered.

"Kenta? Why did you just let them run off." The voice blasted through the phone.

"Why the rush. We will all eventually be called together. Kemono Red has no chance." The ninja took off his mask and smiled.

"That's right, Amigo!" A white drone flew by. The drone had the shape like a rhino.

"What are you doing out. Get back into my pocket." Kenta grabbed the drone and and closed it before trying to shove it into his pocket. The drone put up a fight even when it was closed.

Kite and Kyoya managed to get to where they heard the squeal. There was a man on his knee, holding a box with a ring in it. A woman stood in front of him with her hands covering her mouth. She squealed again and left Kite and Kyoya in absolute confusion. It only took a few seconds until Kyoya realized something. the man looked familiar. The boys stood watch as they viewed the girl nodding her head. Kite turned a little until he saw Madoka, standing nearby, watching what was happening. A sad expression painted all over her face. Kite turned to inform Kyoya but was surprised to see Kyoya walking towards the man and woman.

"Kyoya?" Kite tilted his head in confusion.

"You little bastard!" Kyoya began to run. The man and woman turned around and saw Kyoya charging at them. Kyoya threw a punch and managed to get the mans jaw. The man fell over as he held his jaw.

"Kyoya!" Kite ran towards the scene. Madoka watched them all but she didn't leave her spot.

"Mutsuki! You bastard! What are you doing to this woman?" Kyoya asked as he punched the man again.

"Kyoya! Stop that!" Kite grabbed Kyoya and pulled him away, throwing him.

"Mutsuki?!" The woman screamed.

"Stay away from him! He only proposed to you so he could take your money. Believe me!" Kyoya struggled against Kite's grip.

"Nani?" the woman looked at Kyoya.

"Don't believe him sweetheart." The man, Mutsuki, told the woman.

"There you go again! Calling every girl you meet sweetheart." Kyoya finally pushed Kite off of him. Kite rolled and ended up in front of Madoka.

"Ani!" Madoka got down on her knees as she helped her brother.

"Kyoya, it's been a while. I just didn't expect you to act that way after seeing me for the first time in forever." Mutsuki dusted himself off as he swiped the girls cheek.

"Don't you talk to me as if we were good friends." Kyoya spit to the side.

"That breaks my heart, honestly. Well I hope we can catch up later but I have a dinner date to get ready for. I have many tales about England to tell." Mutsuki said as he saluted towards Kyoya with two fingers before walking off, the woman grabbing onto his arm as they left.

"Mutsuki" Kyoya was going to go after him until his watch beeped.

"Everyone, there is a monster nearby. You know what to do." Hiroto's voice came through the watch. Kite and Madoka got the message and together, all three went towards the location.

The three arrived on the scene and caught view of Black and Pink getting blasted back. Blue was currently fighting the monster with hand to hand combat. Blue was managing well so far but he was eventually blasted back. The other three transformed quickly and immediately began fighting. Yellow used her speed as she struck some of the newly summoned Ryaku. Green punched the monster back. Red helped the others get up. They all began fighting against Ryaku beasts as they appeared from the floor.

"So what are the monsters abilities so far?" Red asked Blue as they engaged in combat with the monster after Green was knocked back.

"Don't know yet. Still trying to figure it out." Blue responded.

"Then lets make this go faster." Yellow said as she hit the monster and sent him flying.

"If you want to know that badly, then let me show you!" The monster got back up and aimed his weapons. Red and Yellow were his targets. Both rangers began to run towards the monster until they were hit with his beams. They stopped immediately and started struggling. Their minds exited their bodies and switched places. The minds entered their new bodies and they fell back, their transformations being undone.

"What did you do?!" Blue yelled as he chased after the monster. Black following him. They slashed at the monster with their swords before kicking the monster back."

"You want a piece of me too? Then lets just make a quick switch." The monster began to laugh evilly as he pointed his weapons. He captured the both rangers in his beams and their minds exited their bodies. They switched places and entered their new bodies. They both fell back and held onto their bodies as they felt pain.

"Guys!" Pink yelled as she punched a remaining Ryaku. Green jumped forward and punched the monster square on the face. The monster held its face as it stumbled backwards.

"How dare you. I'll be back!" The monster disappeared into a dark cloud. Green kicked the ground with frustration.

"Kite, Madoka! Tsubasa, Sosuke! Are you guys ok?" Maya tried to shake them all awake. None of them budged. Kyoya sighed as he walked over to them. Just then, Tsukasa and Sakuya arrived in their GSPO vehicle. They witnessed the people on the ground and they knew what happened. They ran over to them to help wake up the knocked out rangers.

_~Inside of "Kite's" Mind~_

_"That was a horrible beatdown we just got." Zyuoh Eagle commented._

_"Well, no need to worry, I'm sure they'll get the monster next time. They always do." ToQ 1gou spoke._

_"You're right. Well now I'm fired up!" AkaNinger basically yelled as he agreed with the train themed red ranger._

_"Keep it down! School doesn't start for another two hours." A feminine voice cut through the room._

_"Uh, Does anyone remember a female red ranger every being part of a sentai team?" AkaNinger asked._

_"Transfers don't count." Zyuoh Eagle mentioned and caused ToQ 1gou to put down his hand which had shot up like a spring on a bed._

_"Mother?" Shinken Red stood up and looked around._

_"Mother?!" Everyone looked at him._

_"Don't get me started." Shinken Red sat back down._

_"I thought I said shut up!" From out of nowhere Madoka showed up, scaring the reds as if she were some sort of jump-scare attraction._

_"Who is that?" Deka Red asked as he views the girl._

_"It's Madoka-Chan, Kite's younger sister." Zyuoh Eagle could easily tell._

_"Who are you guys?!" Madoka began panicking as she saw the occupants of the room._

_"Don't be alarmed Madoka?" Zyuoh Eagle tried to make sure the girl didn't start freaking out."_

_"How did this happen?" Hurricane Red asked the eagle ranger._

_"I don't know but based on the fight that the Kemonorangers just had, I can only imagine that the reason Madoka is standing here is because the monster switched their minds. Now, how did we transfer over, it could be that we latched onto Madoka's mind as it entered Kite's body." Zyuoh Eagle explained as he collected his thoughts._

_"Kite's... body?" Madoka asked as she pushed her hair back._

_"I think she's going to have a total meltdown once she finds out what happened." Lupin Red commented._

_"Yup." Patren 1gou agreed as he nodded his head._

_~Outside "Kite's" Mind~_

Kite opened his eyes and sat up quietly. He observed the room he was in. It was his living room. He turned to see Tsukasa helping out Maya as they tried to wake Tsubasa and Sosuke. He then turned to his side and caught view of Madoka, who seemed to be waking up as well. They looked at each other with curious eyes. Their eyes widened and they jumped up screaming. Tsukasa and Maya turned to them and they ran over to them.

"What the hell is this?!" Kite yelled.

"I want to know also!" Madoka yelled back.

"You two need to calm down." Tsukasa informed the two who were currently freaking out.

"What happened?" Madoka asked.

"We can explain as soon as the other two-" Maya stopped as soon as she heard the screams behind her.

"Why the hell do you have my face." Tsubasa pointed at Sosuke.

"Why do you have my face?" Sosuke replied back, not sounding like himself.

"What's going on!" They all yelled in unison.

"You all need to calm down!" Maya got everyone's attention as she raised her voice.

"I'll explain," Tsukasa began, "You have all undergone a change because of the monster that you all fought earlier. It appeared that you all have switched bodies." Tsukasa informed the group.

"Nani?!" They all took steps back as they received the information from the police woman.

"So that means, I'm stuck in Kite's body and... he's stuck in mine?!" Kite looked at Madoka as he spoke, a worried expression beginning to form on his face.

"Hey! I don't like this either." Madoka said as she pulled down on her skirt a little.

"This is terrible, how am I supposed to work like this?" Sosuke started pacing as he spoke.

"Man! I had so many things planned. What do I do now?" Tsubasa rubbed the back of his head as he looked up at the ceiling.

"So those four are really stuck in each other's bodies?" Kyoya, who had been sitting silently with Sakuya, had finally spoken up.

"It appears so." Sakuya answered.

Kyoya shook his head as he turned on his phone and the first thing that came up shocked him to his core. That Mutsuki guy had announced his marriage through social media. Kyoya's eyebrows slanted down as anger rose within him. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to get the woman from before to see the true Mutsuki but how could he do it.

"What's got you so down?" Madoka asked Kyoya as she noticed his frustration.

Kyoya scowled before an idea popped into his head. Sosuke took notice as he typed into his phone. Kyoya looked up and down at Madoka.

"What are you looking at you weirdo." Madoka said to him.

"I've got an idea. Once you all figure out how to reverse this, call me!" Kyoya grabbed Madoka's arm and dragged her out of the apartment.

"Kyoya!" Kite called as he chased after the two.

"Nani?" Tsukasa and Maya looked at eachother before looking at the door.

"Sakuya, you and Tsukasa keep an eye on those two. Maya, you, me and Sosuke will go figure out a way to undo this back at the base." Sosuke announced.

"You're Sosuke," Tsubasa pointed at Sosuke, who nodded, "and I'm Tsubasa?"

"That doesn't matter right now!" Sosuke yelled.

"Nope but I want to prove a point. I'm going to get you a girlfriend." Tsubasa ran out the door as fast as he could.

"Nani!" Sosuke ran after him.

"Oh la la. It seems we have a situation." Noël appeared as the two boys ran off.

"Thank you for coming Sakuya, did you get the others?" Tsukasa asked.

"Just as you asked, my lady." Noël moved out of the way. Touma and Umika entered with Hiroto and Miu following.

"Great. Now we need a plan." Maya said.

"We should split up. We can cover more ground like that." Hiroto said to the group.

"Great idea." Sakuya commented.

"Well, here's how it should go. Noël, you take Touma, Umika and Sakuya and get the boys. I'll go with Tsukasa, Hiroto and Miu to get Kite and Madoka back and see what's going on with Kyoya. Sound good?" Maya questioned.

"Sounds good to me. Shall we?" Noël moved from the door to let the others pass. Touma and Umika seemed as if they were more willing to go after Kite and Madoka mostly because they still wanted to ask Kairi some more questions about his disappearance. Maya took notice and gained a saddened expression.

"Let's go. We'll surely turn them back to normal." Tsukasa put her hand on Maya's shoulder. Maya smiled. Everyone nodded their heads and headed off.

-0-0-0-0-

"Let go!" Madoka tried to break from Kyoya's grip. She then remembered she had unusual strength. She grabbed Kyoya's wrist, and with all her force, she twisted his arm. He stopped as he felt the pain coming from his shoulder down. Kite arrived and stopped Madoka from doing what she was doing.

"Why the hell did you do that for!" Kyoya rubbed his wrist as he took notice of how red it was.

"Where are you taking me?" Madoka asked.

"Kite, I need you help with something. You need to help me expose this bastard. The one from before." Kyoya informed.

"The one you almsot beat to hell?" Madoka asked.

"Exaclty." Kyoya nodded.

"But we can't help with that right now, we have a bigger situation." Madoka crossed her arms. She felt her chest and immediately dropped her arms.

"I don't have time to wait for those brain heads to figure out how to turn you back. Trust me if I could get Madoka's help on this, I totally would but you will have to do. Madoka, can you teach him how to act girly?" Kyoya turned to Kite.

"Girly? Why?" Kite squinted his eyes a little.

"If he does, then we can catch Mutsuki in a trap." Kyoya explained his idea to the two who almsot seemed disgusted at the idea.

"So that's what you are after?" Everyone turned to see Maya as she walked up to Kyoya, slapping him.

"What was that for?" Kyoya asked, anger rising in his tone.

"You shouldn't use your friends for you own personal vengeance." Maya seemed agitated. Madoka watched with concern. Kite looked over at her with a confused look and started putting connections together inside his head.

"Yea, well this guy isn't a good guy. He's just a stain on this planet and he deserves what's coming to him." Kyoya tilted his down a little forward but locked eyes with Kyoya. Kyoya's aura said it all. Maya looked down as Tsukasa, Hiroto and Miu arrived on scene.

"Well, what's going on?" Hiroto asked one of the other two. Madoka looked down with a sad look, her mouth open a little as if she just realized something. Kite turned to him.

"Kyoya is looking for some revenge on some guy. He wants Kite to pretend to be girly to prove that the guy is a rat or something." Kite looked up, putting on finger on his chin as if to think about the words that had just come out of his mouth.

"I see. I need to hear all the information." Hiroto walked up to Kyoya and awaited the explanations. Kyoya nodded and gave his explanations.

"Fine. Let's do it." Maya announced catching everyone off guard. Madoka stared again and looked down as she clenched her fist. Kite once again taking note.

"You're joking right?" Kyoya crossed his arms and turned away so that he wouldn't hear it.

"I'm serious. Let's do it. Tsukasa, Miu Can you help out too?" Maya asked the older girls who looked at eachother before agreeing.

"This wasn't part of the agenda but I guess we can squeeze it in." Hiroto said as he stuffed his hands into his pants pockets and smirked.

"Kite? I know that acting girly would be weird but can you do it? Just to help Kyoya." Maya asked. Madoka looked at her and a million thoughts began to race through her mind, Kite's mind of course since he was stuck in his own sisters body. The thoughts all raced back to the time they all went training in the forest after meeting Kyoya. Madoka looked up at the group and shook her head.

"Sorry but I can't. I know you want to ask why but I have my reasons." Madoka said before turning away and running off.

"Kite!" Kite yelled as he chased her down.

"I've got those two. You all finish this quickly. We have real work to do." Hiroto said before walking off in the direction the two siblings ran off to.

"Ok guys, we can do it. Lead the way Kyoya." Maya looked at him with a warm smile.

"Heh, can't believe I'm saying it but, thanks." Kyoya smiled back before leading the girls. Tsukasa and Miu were both nervous about what they were going to do since they've never done anything like it before but it was all for a friend.

-0-0-0-0-

Sosuke tackles Tsubasa and they rolled down the hill. They fell onto the walkway and started struggling as they wouldn't let eachother get up. Sosuke eventually gave up and jumped off of his brother. Tsubasa also stopped and lay on the ground.

"Sosuke! What are you doing?!" Sosuke scolded Tsubasa.

"I'm trying to get you a date, you idiot." Tsubasa answered with an annoyed tone.

"I don't need one, thank you very much." Sosuke got up and put his hand out so that he could help Tsubasa out. Tsubasa denied the help and got up himself. They both stared down at eachother, almsot as if they were trying to kill eachother until Tsubasa felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw a familiar face.

"Ayumi-Chan?" Sosuke asked, ending in a state of shock.

"Tsubasa-San? I knew it was you. Espcially when I saw you with your brother.

"You know me, I mean Sosuke?" Tsubasa said with a stutter in his tone.

"Of course. You were the one who showed me the pictures of your family and you said how much you missed seeing your mom and your little brother." Ayumi smiled brighter and Tsubasa was a little surprised. He turned to Sosuke who only made gestures at him. He was telling him to just stay focused and answer as if he were Tsubasa.

"Oh yea. Of course I did." Tsubasa said nervously.

"So... What are you doing right now?" Ayumi asked, the sun shining down on her make her eyes shine. Sosuke felt his body tense as Tsubasa looked up at the sky as if to get an answer from God.

"I'm not doing anything right now." Tsubasa finally spit out.

"Really? Um well, I was thinking of going sightseeing and I was thinking that maybe you would be the prefect guide. It's been a long time since I've been in Japan." Ayumi blushed a little as she spoke.

"Uh... sure, why not." Tsubasa answered with confidence which made Sosuke look at him, realizing exactly what his brother was going to do. He was really hating the monster right now for switching bodies.

"Tsubasa, I'm sure you are really busy and you can't take her out sightseeing." Sosuke tried to get Tsubasa out of it but the older boy refused.

"No, I'm perfectly free. Let's go, Ayumi-Chan." Tsubasa grabbed Ayumi's arm and they were off like lightning.

"Sosuke!" Sosuke yelled.

"Oh la la." Sosuke turned around to see Noël smiling as he walked up to him. Touma, Umika, and Sakuya walking behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Sosuke asked.

"I'm here to help you but it seems that the task has become rather difficult considering your body is gone and so is your brothers mind." Noël answered, speaking nice and cool.

"Why would I need you help?" Sosuke asked the next question, raising one eye brow.

"Maybe you can figure out how to reverse this, but I'll be honest with you." Noël walked like the gentleman he was, "we can't have you guys running around like this while the monster is still out there." Noël held his arms out as he took in the breeze that was passing by.

"If that's true, then help me get my brother back before he does something that he shouldn't do." Sosuke pinched his fist into the palm of his other hand.

"You are right my friend. We can't have you having girl problems after all. Shall we all go?" Noël asked his group who all seemed to be lost in their throughts.

"What do you mean, girl problems?" Sosuke began thinking to much as he asked.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go." Noël walked off with his hands behind his back. Sosuke seemed annoyed as he wanted to know what girl problems he would have once everything was back to normal.

-0-0-0-0-

Kite ran past many people as he looked for Madoka. He stopped at a crosswalk waiting for it to allow him to cross. When the bright walking man appeared ahead of him, he ran across the street. He continued running until he found Madoka. Madoka stood nearly still as she viewed a building. The building that once belonged to the Tategami family.

"Kite! Why did you run off? I can't have you running around randomly with my body." Kite said but recieved no response.

Kite shook Madoka who didn't even budge. She turned her head slightly, a gloom expression on her face. Kite was a little surprised considering that this never happened.

"Kite? What's wrong? You usually never have a sad look. I'm the one who usually has that look." Kite said.

"Nothing. I guess it's just that," Madoka looked for words in the sky but found none, "I don't know. Maybe it's just Maya." Madoka answered.

"Maya?" Kite asked.

"Yea. I don't know why it's bothering me but the thought of," Madoka stopped as she let her head fall

"What thought?" Kite was hooked now.

"The thought that maybe she likes Kyoya." Madoka answered truthfully.

"Likes Kyoya? Kite, are you in love with Maya?" Kite asked.

"Maybe. I don't know. I don't understand my feelings." Madoka walked back towards a bench and sat down. Kite followed.

"You don't understand your feelings. Then you are in love." Kite made his conclusion.

"Love? No way. I just think that Maya is very attractive and," Madoka stopped as she thought about it, "Oh my, I am in love." Madoka dropped her head into her hands.

"It's not a bad thing. It's actually wonderful." Kite looked over at another bench where a young teen couple was sitting, eating food together.

"Then why does it hurt so much to see Maya looking at Kyoya as if they had some sort of connection." Madoka pouted.

"Now that's a bad thing. Jealously. You shouldn't let it bother you. It's natural. Besides, you've had other girlfriends." Kite remained looking at the young couple who playfully fought with eachother.

"I know but this is different. I don't want to see them together. I want to have something with Maya. I mean, she used to look at me like that before he showed up." Madoka shot up as she stated the fact.

"Kite! You can't be like that. If she wants to look at Kyoya like that then you have to let her." Kite scolded.

"But I don't want to see them together. I won't let it happen." Madoka clenched her fist.

"Kite! You have to let it be. If she wants to start a relationship with Kyoya, then you have no right to stop it. Come here." Kite brought Madoka over to where she could see the young couple who were no chasing eachother.

"What about it?" Madoka asked, side eyeing Kite.

"Love is something that just happens on its own. You can't force it." Kite said.

"I guess." Madoka crossed her arms.

"Promise me that you won't do anything about Maya. If she chooses to be with Kyoya then you have to let it be. Please, Ani?" Kite put up a pinky as he awaited for a response.

"Promise." Madoka said as she locked pinky's with Kite. They shook their arms and let go.

"Now let's go find the others." Kite turned only to catch view of Tsubasa walking with a girl.

"Isn't that?" Madoka asked.

"It is, and the others are following him." Kite said.

"Is he with a girl?" Madoka squinted.

"Yup." Kite simply said.

"Quickly! Let's follow them." The siblings screamed as Hiroto caught them off guard.

"When did you get here?" Madoka asked.

"No time for that. We need to find that monster quickly. It may be our only opportunity to change you all back. It doesn't look like Satrou will be able to do anything. Natsuki sent a message claiming that the boy is having a meltdown. Seems his brain has crashed." Hiroto explained.

Over at the lab, Satoru cracked himself on the couch they had, speaking to himself quietly. Natsuki shook her head as she tried to figure out what to do.

Back with the others, the siblings nodded and followed along with Hiroto. They joined up with the group behind them and walked slowly behind Tsubasa and Ayumi.

-0-0-0-0-

"I can't wait to get married to you." Mutsuki walked on a bridge alongside his soon to be bride.

"Me either. Let's just get married tomorrow." The woman insisted.

"Why not." Mutsuki smiled.

"Hey, Mustsuki." The boy stopped as he caught view of Kyoya.

"Ah, Kyoya. Not still made are you?" Mutsuki asked.

"Nope. Just wanted to apologize to you and your fiancé. Hope everything is well." Kyoya smirked.

"Well there's no problem at all. In fact, you are invited to our wedding tomorrow." Mutsuki have a nod.

"Sounds great. And I hope you will allow me to bring my girlfriends." Kyoya's smile grew into a devious one.

"Girlfriend's?" Mutsuki gulped.

"Of course, the more the merrier." The woman smiled brightly.

"Oh, hey, they are right there." Kyoya turned to see them walking from right behind Mutsuki and his bride.

Maya led the other two girls, Miu and Tsukasa. They wore similar outfits in that which they showed off a lot of skin. Their skirts went up a little above their knees while they wore tops that showed plenty of chest. Their hair was down and they walked a sexy walk that would make any man drool.

"Hello." Maya greeted as she got closer. She held onto Kyoya's arm as Miu and Tsukasa stood behind him.

"You have three girlfriends?" Mutsuki started swearing a little as he viewed the girls.

"Of course I do. But a thought just occurred to me. I don't think I can have three girlfriends. Or maybe any for that matter." Kyoya was moving the plan as fast as he could. He knew that the two girls behind him didn't really like the clothes they were wearing. At least, not to try and attract a guy like Mutsuki.

"Nani?" Mutsuki sounded surprised.

"I mean, there's also the fact that there are a ton of girl's like these three out there. You know what ladies, I think it's over." Kyoya said. The girls played along as they made horrified looks.

"Nani!" They all started to have fake panic attacks as they tried to comfort eachother.

"How dare you!" Mutsuki snapped quicker that Kyoya expected.

"Nani?" His fiancé said.

"Don't worry girls, I'll comfort you." Mutsuki ran over to them.

"Oh he's cute, let's take him." Maya said.

"Really?" Mutsuki said as he slicked his hair back.

The girls smiled before their smiles turned into faces of fury, "No!" The girls kicked him and sent him falling.

"Told you." Kyoya said to the woman.

"I can't believe this. He was right, I never want to see you again." The woman took off her ring and threw it off the bridge.

"No! That ring cost me a ton of money." Mutsuki ran off as he went to retrieve the ring.

"Arigatou. I almsot got married to a horrible person." The woman said.

"Next time, be careful who you date." Kyoya said as he returned to his normal self.

"Yes. I will make sure of it." The woman said. She then gave Kyoya a kiss on the cheek and walked away, blushing. Kyoya also turned red.

"Guess you are the savior of women." Maya walked up to him. They both turned to see Mutsuki who was running around like a mad man trying to find the ring.

"I'm not a savior. It's just something I had to do." Kyoya said to her.

"It was sweet." Maya gave him a kiss on the cheek just like the woman. Kyoya burst with red causing giggles to emerge from the girls.

"I don't care who you are. I'm still destroying you." The group turned to see Yellow and Red being knocked down.

"Hiroto, get Ayumi out of here!" Black yelled as he charged alongside with Blue. Ayumi was now in Hiroto's arms, unconscious.

"I got it." Hiroto said as he ran off with the girl, the others following him.

"What's going on?" Maya asked Yellow who stood up quickly.

"He just appeared out of no where and started attacking. Tsubasa, I mean Sosuke made it worse when he said he was the conqueror of love or something." Yellow said before returning to the battle.

"I guess they are still mixed huh?" Kyoya said as he pulled out his battery. Maya also pulled out hers and they transformed. They joined in the fight against the monster.

"Great, now that you are all here. Let's have a show." The monster said as he kicked everyone back. He then pointed his weapons at Yellow and Pink. Kite and Maya's minds exited the bodies and switched places before entering their new bodies.

"Nani?!" They both yelled.

"Next!" The monster yelled as he pointed the barrels at Blue and Red. Sosuke and Madoka's minds did the same as they switched. The monster finally did the same with Green and Black. Their minds switched quickly.

"Oh great, we switched again." Green smacked the floor.

"At least you're aren't in another girls body." Pink said as she freaked out.

"Try fighting me now Kemonorangers." The monster laughed. The rangers tried to fight but found that they weren't at all used to different bodies. They all fell back.

"I don't think we'll be able to beat the monster." Black held onto his smoking chest, shaking his head.

"You might not be able to, but let's see what I can do." Everyone turned to the other side of the bridge as someone appeared.

"Who's that?" Blue asked as he looked up from the ground.

The person appeared in the light. It was the ninja from before. The ninja grabbed onto his clothes and ripped them off to reveal a boy who wore a white jacket with a blue undershir along with black jeans and white shoes.

"Who the hell are you?" The monster asked.

"I'm just a ninja who lost his way." The boy replied as he pulled out a battery. He held out his wrist revealing a watch similar to Kyoya's watch. He put th e battery under his watch and it scanned.

**Rhino!**

The Morphers voice said loudly. The watch then produce a white spirit like Morpher. The boy turned around and held his arm back.

"Kemono Striker!" He yelled as he launched his arm forward, "Spirit Unleashed!" He yelled as he launched out a ball of light that attacked the monster. It then came hurling right back at him. "Henshin!"

He stood alone in the plains of Africa. He opened his eyes as a giant herd of Rhinos charged at him. He smiled and ran forward. He ran through the crowd of Rhinos before colliding with one in particular. His suit was formed as he slid on the ground. He stopped and looked straight ahead as a rhino head spun around his body and went through his head. It then backed up onto his head and finished the formation of his suit.

Before everyone, the new White Ranger stood tall, bright light appearing behind him. He looked over at the monster almsot as if he had something against him.

"Charging Rhino!" White yelled as he spun around and pointed his right thumb at himself, "Kemono White!" He yelled as the light brightened even more, almsot blinding the monster.

His suit was white in color. The helmet seemed to look like the head of a rhinoceros. There were black eyes on the top on each side of the helmet. There was a white horn that went off the helmet a little and went up. The visor has the look of a rhinos mouth when open. The visor was black in color. The ranger wore white boots with black heels. The boots collars were silver in color. There was a circle on the suits chest. Inside the circle was a rhino styled number 7 with a rhino head motif surrounding it. The suit had a silver belt with a belt buckle that had the Kemonoranger symbol and the number 7. The right holster held the rangers Raiku Blaster and the left holster held the rangers Raiku Saber. The rangers Morpher lay in rest mode on his wrist.

"Another one! They told me that there was only six!" The monster yelled as he began his charge.

"Whatever." White said as he pulled out his blaster and blasted the monster back. He pulled out his sword next and he ran forward, past the other rangers. He slashed the monster and was able to get in plenty of hits before th monster managed to find a way to get out of the barrage attacks.

"I will no die here." The monster said.

"I've been waiting for my debut. You aren't going to ruin it." White pulled out a battery from his belt and scanned it with his Morpher. His number began to glow as a white light appeared out of his chest. Insiste the light was the silhouette of a weapon. It was a long staff with an edged blade at the top. White reached in and pulled it out.

"He's already activated his weapon." Pink said as she looked at what was happening.

"Rhino Scythe!" White yelled as he spun it around in his hands before holding hit back behind him with his right arm.

"This doesn't look good." The monster was now afraid.

"Here I come!" White yelled as he charged forward. He brought his scythe back and slashed the monster, sending him flying backwards. The monster tumbled as small sparks fell off him.

"Can he actually defeat him?" Green asked.

"Final move!" White brought his scythe back as if to look like the grim reaper. He swing his scythe forward and slashed the monster straight down the middle. The monster, without a final word fell down as it started bleeding before exploding. White turned around and held his scythe out to his right.

"Woah!" They all said as they all returned back to their normal bodies.

"I'm back!" Black was the first one to jump up with joy as he hugged himself.

"It's not over." Blue reminded him.

"I've got this." White told them.

On a rooftop not to far, Kasuto snarled before firing a bullet. The monster grew giant sized and began tearing the city apart.

White pulled out a battery and scanned it. His spirit like Morpher appeared again and he shot out the battery. The battery flew out of sight.

-0-0-0-0-

The battery flew to the plains of Afirca. It angled down and went into the ground. It entered a bay in which it entered a huge object. The objects had eyes that glowed red. The giant made a huge sound as it charged out of its bay.

The Rhino Zord charged out onto the plains. It was a huge robot that had the appearance of a rhinoceros. It had a huge number 7 similar to the one on the White Rangers suit on its side. It roared loudly as it charged towards the city.

-0-0-0-0-

"I have arrived!" A little drone flew towards White.

"About time. Where's the damn thing?" White asked before he felt the rumbling. Everyone tuned to see a huge Rhino Mecha charging at the monster. It hit the monster with its horn, causing it to fall back.

"There it is." The drone said.

"Let's go!" White jumped up onto his Zord. He jumped into the cockpit, "Nice to meet you. Let's work together." White bowed in his seat.

"Watch it!" White grabbed the drone and closed it. He then inserted it into his console. He was finally prepared to fight.

"You won't get anything done!" The monster yelled as he fired at he Zord. The Zord roared as it charged again. It pierced the monster with its horn and held it up. It ran again as it caused it to crash into a construction site. The monster fell to the ground as it felt pain and sparked began to come off of him.

"Let's finish this." White said as he punched the gas. The monster yelled in pain as the Rhino charged at it again and hit it with full force. The monster blew up in an instant as the Zord ran off.

"He did it." Red said.

"That's a good days work. Let's go have a chat now." White said as he deactivated the Zord and jumped out of his Zord.

He landed in front of the others. He spun around to face them and he undid his transformation. He smiled as he looked at them.

"Who are you?" Blue asked as everyone undid their transformations.

"They know." The boy said pointing at Kyoya and Kite.

"We've net but we didn't really get your name." Kyoya's said, Kite nodding as he agreed.

"Pardon me then. The names Kenta. Makino Kenta." The boy said.

"If you want to talk then I think we should go back to base. Even better, why don't we wait until tomorrow morning to talk about who you are." Maya said.

"Fine by me." Kenta smiled as he looked at all of them.

From afar, Kasuto looked at the scene. He seems dissatisfied with his monsters performance.

"Tch. Time for the next plan." Kasuto said as he escaped into the night.

-0-0-0-0-

~Inside Kite's Mind~

"He has arrived I see. And so have they." Gio walked around as the reds looked at him.

"Who arrived?" AkaNinger asked.

"The ninja who lost his way, Makino Kenta. He will be a fine addition to the team. Then there's also those other two. You may know them, AkaNinger." Gio smiled as he flipped pages of his book. The book that Zyuoh Eagle was studying.

"I may know him?" AkaNinger asked.

"What does that mean?" Zyuoh Eagle asked.

"The ninja who lost his way has a few visitors who wish to understand him. He is the pupil of a ninja who loves to party all night, but he also studied under the smartest ninja I've ever seen." Gio explained.

"Nani? You mean?" AkaNinger asked.

"Of course. Prepare for two new legends to arrive. Legends who will serve my king like all the others." Gio stood up and held his fist up high. He closed the book with force, startling everyone else.

-0-0-0-0-

"Let's have a party night!" A mysterious man yelled as he overlooked the city.

"That's not why we are here." A mysterious woman spoke to him.

"Cmon, Miss Kasumi. We should have a party night!" The man said to the woman.

"Kinji! We are here to find Kenta. I'm afraid he may do something that he will regret." Kasumi spoke.

"You've got a point there. Makes me regret talking a pupil." Kinji lowered his head.

"We can say more once we find him. First, we must find the newest Sentai. The Kemonorangers." Kasumi said.

"Oh I feel a party night coming!" Kinji rubbed his hands together as he and Kasumi used their ninja technique to disappear into thin air. The night becoming silent once again.

———————————————————————————

A/N: Finally done! I've been backed up so much. I really hate it but I've got to do what I got to do. Sorry for the late chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. That's all I got. There's really nothing more to say XD. Thanks guys.

Adieu!


	18. Fears are for Suckers

A/N: I honestly feel like I'm going to stop these top Authors Notes. I don't really say anything except for the same things I always say. I don't really feel like talking about anything that's going on in the world. I just like to keep it plain and simple. My writing calms me down. Well that's it, I guess. Hope you enjoy, as always.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai, it is owned by Toei. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

Chapter 18: Fears are for Suckers

Kenta put on his uniform. If he wanted to hang around the Kemonorangers, he would have to have some sort of cover. He was a ninja but he had always felt like he lost his way somewhere on his path to becoming a ninja. His teachers had always had a hard time with him. There were only ever two teachers who could actually put up with him and they stuck by him. Unfortunately, he felt like he let them down after he did the worst thing he could ever have done.

He tied his tie tightly. He wanted to look good on his first day. He managed to get Ryuga, his mysterious partner, to get him into the same school that Sosuke and Madoka attended. He left his apartment and made sure it was closed. Although, he could easily get to school with his ninja abilities. He decided to use a bike that he had recently acquired. He rode to school and stopped in front of the gates. He looked around and was impressed by how many cute girls he could see.

He put his bike in the bike rack and stuffed his hands into his pcokets. He looked at more and more girls until caught view of Madoka.

"There you are Kemono Yellow." Kenta whispered to himself.

Madoka pulled down in her skirt a little. She knows it was up a little high because Kite started making a big deal about seeing her underwear. She sat down at a table and opened a binder as she looked for something.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl." Madoka looked up and saw Kenta. She sighed and took the flower from the boy.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were some sort of ninja." Madoka looked back down at her papers.

"I may be a ninja but even ninjas have to attend school." Kenta said, trying to sound cool.

"That sounded stupid, just so you know." Madoka said without even looking up. Kenta let himself fall onto the table but he sat up immediately after.

"Don't be like that. Let's go on a date." Kenta said as he reached his hand to touch Madoka. In the blink of an eye, Kenta fell to the ground, wincing at the pain on his back.

"Don't ever touch me." Madoka threatens as she sat back down.

"That's why you don't touch her." Sosuke appeared alongside Natsuki and Satoru.

"Oh, you guys go here to." Kenta got up and rubbed his arm.

"I don't even know how you got in." Satrou sus as he sat down. Natsuki sat next to Madoka and they began talking about their math homework. Sosuke sat along with Kenta who still rubbed his arm.

"What's your goal by being a Kemonoranger?" Sosuke asked.

"Nani?" Kenta almsot whispered.

"Why are you a Kemonoranger?" Sosuke asked.

"I guess... I guess..." Kenta struggled to find an answer.

"I knew it. He doesn't have an answer." Satoru said as he began writing down some notes in his notebook.

"He's just doing it to have fun." Natsuki chimed in.

"No I'm not." Kenta slammed his hand flat against the table. Everyone was startled by this.

"You don't need to get so riled up" Natsuki whispered as Madoka gave her a pat on her back.

"I have my own reasons. I don't need to say them to any of you." Kenta turned away.

"Well, Hiroto wants to know your reasons, so you better give him an answer. He is someone you should be afraid of." Satoru said to him.

"I don't need to answer to someone like him. Besides, nothing scares me, and I mean it when I say nothing." Kenta spit to the side as he turned away from the rest of the table.

"Baka!" Madoka yelled.

"Huh?" Kenta looked over at the girl.

"I don't want to work with a jerk like you. Come on Natsuki, let's go to class." Madoka said as she packed her backpack and walked off. Natsuki looked at Kenta and rolled her eyes as she began to follow Madoka.

"Great. You managed to piss off the leaders little sister. I'm pretty sure he's not going to appreciate that." Sosuke shook his head.

"I didn't do anything. Now, where's my classes?" Kenta asked the two.

"Don't you have them on your phone?" Satoru was already annoyed with the tone of the new ranger. Kenta pulled out his phone and after a few minutes he found a text from Ryuga that had his classes. He was in the same classes as Sosuke. Ryuga worked with a lot of strings to get Kenta into the school. It was easy but hard at the same time.

"Well, I'm off to see the ladies. See ya." Kenta said as he saluted with two fingers as he walked off.

"That guy. What an annoyance." Satoru muttered as he pulled out his phone and turned it on.

"What's that?" Sosuke asked as he caught view of what seemed to be a Sentai team.

"The Ninningers. Shuriken Sentai Ninninger to be descriptive." Satoru said.

"Why are you looking into a team of..." Sosuke looked at the phone and noticed that they had some sort of ninja motif.

"A team of ninjas. I would be lying if I said that Kenta's ninja talk didn't interest me." Satoru said.

"Do you think that red ninja is in Kite's mind or something." Sosuke remembered that Kite had something going on in his head.

"Maybe, that's one thing I'm trying to figure out but another thing is how the ninjas move. If I can study it, I can observe Kenta and predict wheather he learned his skills from a Sentai team or somewhere else. I still have to study the Hurricanegers and the Kakurangers, but I feel like I can cross those out." Satoru said as he continued to view the video as he put his backpack on. The sound of the school bell being heard.

"Well, let me know what you find later." Sosuke yawned as he began walking away.

"See ya later." Satoru said as he walked away.

"See ya!" Sosuke yelled back.

-0-0-0-0-

Kite sat silently, by himself as he viewed Maya talking with Miu and Tsukasa. He sighed as he started looking back at what had happened the other day. The way he viewed Maya. The way Maya may have viewed Kyoya. He sighed again and finally felt a slap on his back.

"Stop sighing, it's annoying." Kyoya scolded as he sat down next to Kite.

"Sorry." Kite apologized.

"What seems to be the problem." Noël walked away from the workspace where Tsubasa was working and payed attention to Kite.

Kite looked at Kyoya and turned back, "Nothing." Kite said as he turned away.

"You're a terrible liar." Kyoya turned away with an annoyed expression.

"Yea right." Kite said as he himself turned away.

"Kyoya? Can I talk to you." The three men turned to see Maya.

"Sure." Kyoya said as he got up and followed Maya. Kite was left a little shocked. Kyoya almsot never just said, 'sure'.

"Oh la la." Noël said in his typical fashion.

"Shut up." Kite said to him.

"What's got you in a bad mood." Tsubasa said as he continued working on his weapon.

"It's nothing." Kite muttered.

"It's because Maya seems to be getting close to Kyoya, huh?" Hiroto appeared as he tossed a boxed juice at Kite. Kite looked at it with an annoyed expression.

"That's not it. You don't know anything. None of you do." Kite said as he got up before stopping in place.

"Kite?" Tsubasa noticed this quickly.

"I'm fired up!" Kite yelled.

"Nani?" The three other men almsot fell over.

"Yo. Whatever has Kite down, I'll fix it. After all, I am a ninja who does not hide. I bet I can be a love ninja that does not hide." Kite said.

"You must be another one of the legendary reds."

Tsubasa out down his weapon and walked over to examine Kite. One thing was true to his expectations. Kite's eyes glowed Red whenever he was being controlled by some other Sentai Ranger.

"You bet. I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines. I'm AkaNinger!" He introduced himself.

"What's your plan exactly?" Noël was very interested in this predicament.

"It's as we explained to Kite. We are here to help you guys out. So I thought I'd help him with the whole love thing." AkaNinger spoke.

"You guys are supposed to help this new team?" Hiroto questioned.

"Yup. Aren't we doing a great job." AkaNinger turned and put out a tumbs up.

"You guys have barely been a help. It's more like you are just imprisoned inside Kite's mind." Tsubasa admitted as he began his work again.

"Hey! That's not nice." AkaNinger turned away as he put his finger up to his mouth.

"It's the truth." Tsubasa said in a cold tone.

"Tsubasa-San!" Ayumi came rushing in.

"What is it, Ayumi-Chan?" Tsubasa dripped his weapon as the occupants of the rooms turned to the girl.

"I was on my way over here, when I stopped to get a few of your favorites snacks to share with everyone. While I was at the store, there was a big ruckus going on outside and then a monster began attacking." Ayumi finished as she ran out of breath.

"I got it! I'm fired up!" AkaNinger once again yelled as he ran off.

"Hey!" Hiroto yelled after him.

"Sosuke, Madoka and that other guys are in school right now. Contact Maya and Kyoya's and tell them to meet us there!" Tsubasa said as he ran after Kite.

After fifteen minutes of pure running, AkaNinger arrived to see the whole mess that the monster was making. Ryaku monsters caught view of him and began charging at him.

"Here we go! Wasshoi!" AkaNinger yelled as he jerked forward and hit the monsters with his bare fist.

"Can't believe they are already attacking." Tsubasa sighed as he transformed.

"Good idea! I'll transform too. Uh, how do I do this?" AkaNinger rubbed the back of his head.

"Like this, idiot." Blue said as he walked up to him and helped him transform.

"Amazing!" AkaNinger yelled as he pulled out the Raiku Saber. He thrust forward once again and he began slashing the monsters in his way. He moved like a ninja when he landed his attack.

"Dude! Stop rushing into fights." Blue yelled as he also ran forward. He began using his elegance as he attacked.

"Pathetic fools." A voice yelled as he shot two blasts at the two rangers.

Both rangers looked over to see a brown colored monster. It had a big head that seems to be mostly an eyeball, which was very unsettling. It's eye was black in color. It had a very muscular body and seemed out of place due to the monsters voice. It also had a small horn and symbols around its body. The symbols looking like ancient Egyptian symbols.

"Eww, ugly eye monster, that's nasty." Pink and Green arrived on the scene.

"I can take that thing on. Hey, ugly. I'm warning you, I'm fired up!" AkaNknger repeated the same catchphrase and ran towards the monster.

"Careful now, you don't want to see your worst fears." The monster said as it shot a blast. Red blocked the blast with his sword and slashed the monster right in his chest. The monster grunted as it took steps back, sparks coming off of him.

"Ha! You are to slow." Red said as he slashed the monster more and more.

"Ryaku!" Blue pointed out as Pink and Green began clashing with them. Blue began blasting them with his blaster while Green punched the monsters who attacked him.

Pink also used her blaster to shoot the monsters. She used her grace and kicked many monsters back. The monsters seemed to be tired of it and began plotting.

"Seems those guys are just plain dumb." Blue said as he and Pink powered up their blasters. The monsters prepared to move out only to get blasted and destroyed with ease.

"Stupid eye monster!" Red yelled as he continued swinging his sword.

"This is too much, I'm leaving." The monster yelled as he kicked Red back and sent him crashing into Green. The monster gave a nod before jumping and escaping.

"Damn!" Blue said as he shook his head.

"Too bad." Pink looked down.

"Get off." Green pushed Red off of him.

Red moved his head but didn't seem to be in the right place. Pink walked over to him and shook him a little. Red finally looked at her and almsot jumped up in fear.

"Where am I?" Red asked.

"He's back." Blue sighed.

"He changed into another one of those legendary rangers?" Green asked.

"Are you alright?" Pink asked Red. They all undid their transformations at the same time.

"I'm fine." Kite said as he turned away. Maya opened her mouth a little, surprised that Kite would turn away from her.

"I knew it. I told you, Miss Kasumi." The four young people turned to see two other people walking up to them.

"I just wanted to make sure, Star-San." The woman, Kasumi, said.

"You called me Kinji two days ago. Why are you calling me Star-San again?" The man, Kinji, turned to Kasumi.

"Does it really matter?" Kasumi shrugged her shoulders a little.

"Whatever." Kinji said as he pouted a little before returning his smile to his face.

"Hello, Kemonorangers. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kasumi greeted the four rangers.

"Who are you?" Tsubasa asked.

"We are two Sentai members. Part of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger." Kasumi answered the question with mo problems.

"Ninninger. Like AkaNinger?" Tsubasa said.

"You know Takaharu?" Kasumi questioned.

"Nope. Unless that's who AkaNinger is. I mean, Ninger, it's easy." Tsubasa said the final word in English while he began connecting dots.

"Easy? I remember someone who would always say that." Kasumi smiled at the memories of being with her cousins.

"Yakumo's saying?" Kinji asked to confirm.

"Yup." Kasumi smiled.

"Wait, Yakumo as in Katou Yakumo?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yes. Do you know who he is." Kasumi asked.

"Of course. He was one of my many teachers while I was in England. I learned a bit about magic from him." Tsubasa seemed to brag as he spoke about the last part.

"Magic? Boring." Kite tried returning to his normal self but didn't feel it after saying that.

"We should speak at the base." Tsubasa said to the two.

"Good idea." Kasumi agreed.

"Let's go then." Kinji said as he also nodded.

"Maya, let's go." Kyoya grabbed Maya's hand. Maya's face glowed red a little.

"Where are you two going?" Kite asked.

"Don't worry about it." Kyoya said without turning back.

"We'll see you guys later." Maya called out as she followed the green ranger.

"Why?" Kite whispered to himself.

"Come on Kite. We have some things to talk about." Tsubasa pushed Kite the other direction. Kite only stayed staring at the other two rangers that had left together.

-0-0-0-0-

"Pathetic weakling!" Jiku threw the monster across the room.

"You strength is improving, Jiku-sama." Kasuto took note of Jiku's power level.

"You couldn't even fight the rangers for more than five minutes. You are of no use to me!" Jiku's voice began getting more demonic.

"Jiku-sama, please, give me another chance." The monster yelled.

"Yes, Jiku-sama. Give this monster one last chance. You will see that his power will be able to give us a perfect opportunity to attack the Kemonorangers when their guard is down." Zaku clenched his fist as he got closer to Jiku.

Jiku observed his hand, "Fine. Leave at once. I don't want a disappointment." Jiku said as he walked away. He exited the doors of the main room and disappeared.

"Congratulations Zaku. I look forward to seeing your achievement. I, on the other hand, have other business to attend to. Good luck." Kasuto said before taking his leave. Baishisu following him.

"We don't need luck. Sakuroi! Get out there and terrorize the Kemonorangers and any pore excuses for humans that get in your way." Zaku commanded.

"Yes sir. Thanks for this chance. I will take advatage." Sakuroi saluted before leaving.

"I need to rack up more wins. This is all to help Master Jiku." Zaku whispered to himself before leaving the room empty.

Jiku stumbled through the corridor as he arrived in a more secluded room. He closed the door behind him before falling onto a bed. He held his chest as he felt pain within his body. His darkness once again falling from his body. He started choking on it before passing out. The room being filled with darkness like before.

-0-0-0-0-

"So, you two know Kenta?" Tsubasa held his hand up in front of his mouth, his other arm being used as a support.

"Yes. You see, Kenta is one of my pupils." Kinji spoke as he took a sip of the tea he was given.

"Pupils?" Kite questioned as he began showing interest.

"Yes. It all started during a meet up. By chance, me and Kinji met when we returned to Japan on a small vacation. We decided to be in each other's company until our vacations were over but that's when we met Kenta. He recognized us a ninjas and begged us to train him. It turned out that he was already a ninja but he lacked training." Kasumi began the explanation before taking a sip of tea.

"Exactly. He reminded me of myself but his lack of training was something that I did not have. I gave it a thought either way but Kasumi helped come to realization that he wasn't ready for it. It was tough since, like I said, he reminded me of myself. He continued begging and even managed to track us down in different parts of the world. We eventually took him as a pupil and began training him properly." Kinji continued.

"It was all going well until a few months ago. During a training session, we ran into another group of ninjas who were training. It turned out to be an all female group of ninja. Kenta seemed to get along with them so we asked if he could join their training session. They allowed him, which overjoyed him, but the next week after that became a nightmare." Kasumi closed her eyes as she heard screams in her head. Kinji slid his hand up and down her back to comfort her.

"The week after, the group was attacked. What appeared to be a wolf monster, which sort of gave me a shock of fear, attacked the group while Kenta was messing around. The girls were all injured horrifically and Kenta fell to despair. He believes that because of him, he distracted everyone and got them all injured. The night after that day, he escaped into the night, never to be seen again. The girls all wish to see him again and they wish t comfort him and tell him that it wasn't his fault." Kinji finished the explaination.

"That's horrible." Ayumi got closer to Tsubasa as she felt the pain and fear.

"So that's why he called himself the 'Ninja who Lost his Way'." Kite said out loud, "It makes no sense. How could he lose his way after something like that."

"It's simple, he lost sight of himself and blames himself. If I am to assume, he began a rampage in order to find this monster, am I correct?" Hiroto spoke and turned to the two ninjas.

"Yes. Before he disappeared, he went on a rampage and attacked any ninja he found, claiming them to have connections to the wolf monster. We tried to stop him but he disappeared and we haven't seen him since." Kinji have a nod.

"The 'Njnja Who Lost His Way'. Interesting." Hiroto said as he turned to his computer and began typing.

"Well, Kenta is currently at the high school. Maybe you can finally see him." Miu spoke up as she wanted to stop hearing about rampages and fears.

"Really?" Kinji said.

"Yea, I'll take you." Kite got up and stretched.

"I'll go too," Tsubasa said before turning to Ayumi, "Ayumi-Chan, you should go home just in case Kenta shows up around here. I still need to study him a little more."

"Ok. I'll see you later than." Ayumi surprisingly agreed and left as soon as the others left.

"Ani? Do you think Kenta might be one of the warriors who will defeat Jiku when he rises again?" Miu turned to ask her brother.

"It might be a possibility. For now, we will sit back and study the sitiuation. Can you please call Tsukasa and Sakuya and tell them to keep an eye on what occurs at the school." Hiroto said as he continued working.

"Of course, Ani. I'll do it right now." Miu said as she pulled out her phone and walked away from her brother.

-0-0-0-0-

Kenta put on his backpack, only having one strap on, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He sighed as he walked out into the main area. He put in his earbuds and watched as all the students passed by. He looked around to see if he could find the others.

He was a second year student just like Madoka, Sosuke and Natsuki. He walked to where most of the second years got out of classes. When he got close to the end of the building he sighed again as he couldn't find anyone. Out of frustration, he kicked a rock which flew through the air before hitting a wall and making a huge sound. Kenta thought that the sound was weird as most walls never make the sound it made unless it was a door of some kind.

He walked up to it and saw that it was some sort of door. He used his fingers and pryed the door open. There turned out to be a whole room on the other side. He looked around and when he confirmed no one was around or looking at him, he jumped in. He did his best to close the door back up and he continued further into the room.

Inside the room were a bunch of decorations and scattered objects on the one table in the middle of the room. He looked at an object that caught his attention. It looked exactly like a Nin Shuriken, the ones used by the Ninningers. He sighed for what he counted as the third time as he sat down on a chair. He then felt his head hurt as he began relieving memories. He then heard the door slam. He looked over and saw Satrou standing there with a little anger in his expression.

"Satrou-San. What are you doing here?" Kenta asked.

"I could ask you the same question, Kenta-Kun." Satrou answered as he kept his eyes on the boy.

"What is this place?" Kenta continued his questions.

"This place is what used to be the home of the Super Sentai Club." Satrou explained as he looked around at the room noticing the dust and cobwebs that built up.

"Super Sentai Club?" Kenta asked.

"Yea. I was the biggest fan of Super Sentai but because if my friend group, I could never share it too much. I know everyone loves them but not as much as I do. That's when I found this room. I started putting in my Super Sentai collections in here. One day, Natsuki stumbled upon this place. She was confused but when she looked at the photos, she asked if she could join the club." Satrou took a deep breath, "I tried explaining that this wasn't a club but she really wanted someone to hang out with and somewhere to be. I accepted her and we became an unofficial club." Satoru sat in the other chair.

"And how did Sosuke join this group?" Kenta was now interested.

"Well one day..." Satoru began his story, even though he thought it wasn't necessary to share any of it with Kenta.

***flashback begins***

**"Me and Natsuki had just finished school and we decided to do some decorating to the club room." Satoru explained.**

Satoru and Natsuki walked through the blacktop, walking as quickly as possible with the bags of decorations that Satoru had been able to purchase. Satoru had also printed pictures and symbols that represented the Super Sentai from one of those expensive printers that allowed for big pictures to be printed.

They approached the secret door and opened it while being on look out. No one knew about their club so they wanted to keep it that way. After entering the darkly lit room, they closed to door tightly before moving about. Satoru looked around the dark for the table. When he found it he put the bags down before hearing a shriek from Natsuki. Satoru almsot dashed as he ran over to Natsuki and saw what she was looking at.

**"Natsuki ended up screaming after we got in because she found something in the room. Someone."**

Satoru looked at a boy sitting on the floor. The boy was in bad shape. It looked as if he had been jumped and was beat until he bled. The wounds were still fresh and the boy showed that his wounds hurt. The boy turned over to see the two and mouthed the words, "Help Me".

**"Me and Natsuki knew that he needed help. He was really roughed up. I helped with his wounds the best I could while Natsuki went to find a medical kit. After all that, we made formal introductions."**

The boy was now fine. He still had bruises and winced at the pain every time he moved his arms. Natsuki finished by putting one last bandaid on his cheek. The boy coughed, some blood escaping his mouths

"You got beat up pretty badly." Satoru said to the boy who never turned to look at him.

"What's your name?" Natsuki came out and asked.

The boy turned to her and studied her before answering, "Sosuke."

"Nice to meet you. I hope we get along." Natsuki said as she bowed.

"Yea." Sosuke answered.

**"And that's how we met him. It took me a while to get used to him and when I did, he ended up being a good friend. We invited him into the club and it was us three against the world. That was until Sosuke was blackmailed into joining a gang. Natsuki followed him to. She was known as the hottest girl in school, so they blackmailed her as well. I was the only one left and I observed everything."**

***flashback ends***

"So Sosuke was part of a gang before he became a Kemonoranger?" Kenta asked.

"Pretty much." Satrou explained. It was at that moment that they heard the screams from outside pierce through the door. Both boys jumped up and got out of the room. They noticed all the students running as a monster was shooting beams.

"Come out Rangers!" The monster yelled.

"How did he know the rangers went here?" Kenta asked.

"He doesn't. It's obvious that he's attacking a school because he knows the Kemonorangers would come to protect the students." Satoru said.

"Doesn't matter. I'm going!" Kenta exclaimed as he ran towards the monster.

"Wait!" Satoru called but Kenta didn't stop. "I'm going to have to call te others."

"Hey , you freak! Stop attacking!" Kenta yelled as he jumped forward and kicked the monster back.

"What the hell! Who are you." The monster said as he got back up.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Kenta said as he activated his Morpher.

"Watch what you say." The monster said.

**Rhino!**

"Whatever." Kenta said as he shot out his spirit and transformed.

"You are a Ranger, I see. Looks like I'll have to destroy you." The monster said as he charged forward.

"Good luck with that." White said as he brought out his sword.

White charged and jumped as he got closer to the monster. He slashed the monster and rolled forward before turning around and shooting the monster from behind. White swiped his thumb on his chin before dashing forward once again. He slashed again and this time he slashed with speed. Satoru looked almost shocked when he saw how much sparks came out of the monster.

"See what I said. Worst Nightmare." Kenta bragged as he put his sword up on his shoulder.

"I told you to watch your words." The monster quickly jerked up and blasted White. White fell to the ground as he felt pain thought out his body, his suit disappearing as he struggled.

"Kenta!" Satoru yelled.

"Ha ha. I am the best." The monster said before being blasted with Red and Blue laser bullets.

"Got him." Red said as he and Blue jumped forward and began clashing with the monster.

"Are you alright?" Pink asked Kenta as she and the others arrived.

"Huh?" Kenta opened his eyes slowly and caught view of someone. It sounded like Pink but it wasn't. It was another girl he recognized and he almsot yelled. He dragged himself backwards.

"What's wrong." Yellow asked causing Kenta to yell.

"Kenta!" Kenta turned to see Kasumi and Kinji.

"Kasumi? Kinji-San?" Kenta asked himself before he began seeing a vision. An attack on the ninja clan he was training with. He began screaming as he put his hands up on his head.

"Kenta!" Yellow said. Kenta only yelled as he began running. He almsot tripped but he managed to keep going forward.

"Where is he going?" Pink asked.

"Me and Kinji will go after him." Kasumi said as she began running after the boy. Kinji followed.

"Then what do we do?" Black asked.

"How about we help those two." Green pointed out, grabbing Black's head and turning him around.

"Oh yea." Black said as he began running along with the others.

Red and Blue were eventually shot back and they crashed into the walls of the school. Green and Black slashed first, followed by Pink and Yellow. Green and Pink grouped up and slashed the monster before the monster got blasted by Black and Yellow.

"What is up with this eye balled freak?" Black asked.

"Don't call me a freak." The monster said as he blasted Black. Black rolled back and hit the wall.

"Sosuke!" Yellow said in an angered tone.

"You too, yellow. Take this." The monster blasted Yellow as well, also sending her into the wall.

Both rangers demorphed and were now struggling. Red looked up and ran over to Yellow. Blue pulled out his blaster and shot the monster. Green and Pink slashed the monster again.

"That's enough. I'm out of here. There's better places to attack." The monster yelled before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

"He got away!" Green yelled.

"Oh no. He said he would attack a different location. We should begin our search now." Pink claimed.

"No, not yet. He'll probably have to rest and make a plan first before attacking." Blue informed her.

"I guess. How about the others!" Pink remember the two rangers who were shot back. They ran over to them.

"Get then off. Get them off!" Madoka yelled as she felt spiders crawling on her.

"Madoka, calm down." Kite undid his transformation as he held his sister close to him.

"Don't leave! Don't leave!" Sosuke yelled as he saw a vision of his mother walking away.

"Sosuke! Calm down!" Tsubasa practically yelled.

"I can't! I can't! Don't go! Okaasan!" Sosuke yelled.

"Ani! Get them off!" Madoka said as she buried her face closer into her brothers chest.

"Maya. Can you help me with her?" Kite asked.

"Of course." Maya got down to help Kite pick up Madoka.

"Kyoya? Think you can help?" Tsubasa asked.

"I guess I have too." Kyoya rolled his eyes as he helped Tsubasa pick Sosuke up.

-0-0-0-0-

~Kite's Mind~

"Woah. That monsters power seems scary." ToQ 1gou said as the reds watched the monitor.

"It is. However, there's nothing we can do about it." Zyuoh Eagle shook his head as he didn't want to believe what he had just said.

"Fears, huh? Fears are for suckers." Gokai Red said as he sat down.

"Everyone has a fear." The reds all turned to see Gio standing nearby.

"What are you doing here?" Lupin Red asked.

"I'm here to simply explain that everyone has fears. It's clear to see why some of you may think that fears are for suckers but fears are what make us stronger." Gio explained as he put down his book.

"What is this? I don't want to hear it." Gokai Red crossed his arms as he looked away.

"This is what you can call filler," Gio looked at an invisible camera, "but it is also good information. Information for my own fear."

"You have fears?" Lupin Red asked.

"I don't believe it." Deka Red said.

"It may be true. You don't know that." Aba Red explained.

"All I know is that he does not have a fear." Deka Red pointed at the odd one out.

"My fear is actually quite concerning and it has the possibility of affecting you all." Gio glanced at the reds.

"How so!" Zyuoh Eagle asked.

"You are, my fear has to do with the fact that my king may end up without a Queen. If that happens, my king will not have the possibility or time to find another love, thus causing him to go mad with power and hold you all as captives in his head in order to use your powers." Gio smirked as he observed all the reds.

"That's not possible. Kite isn't capable of that." Hurricane Red spoke.

"On the contrary. Kite has enough potential to eliminate every living being on this planet." Gio laughed at the thought.

"You're wrong! Kite would never do that." Zyuoh Eagle stood up from his seat. All the other reds began showing discomfort towards Gio.

"You don't have to believe me, but do be warned and be careful. I shall see you all later." Gio smiled as he disapperead.

"Is that possible? Can Kite really do that?" Lupin Red asked.

"There's no way. He has good friends and a great sister. He also has the other past Sentai Rangers helping him." Patren 1gou said.

"That better be true." Lupin Red moved his cape out of the way as he walked off to think to himself.

"We should keep a close eye on him." Hurricane Red said.

"Agreed. For now, all we can do is watch." Zyuoh Eagle sat back down.

All the reds calmed down, but they all were having their own thoughts and doubts.

-0-0-0-0-

Madoka was now sleeping, but she still felt as if spiders were crawling all over her. Sosuke slept on a couch but still whispered things as he moved around. Tsubasa was busy trying to figure out how to defeat the monster while Kyoya and Maya talked. Kite stood in his room as he thought to himself.

"Maya." He whispered as he knocked over an empty box.

"Problems?" Kite turned to see Hiroto standing alongside Noël.

"You don't know the half of it." Kite said as he turned away.

"Looks like someone has a problem with love." Noël said as he moved over a box and sat down.

"Why does it matter to you two?" Kite asked as he pouted.

"You should tell her how you feel. Don't be an idiot." Hiroto said.

"She probably doesn't like me. She likes Kyoya, I'm sure of it." Kite kicked a box.

"You are acting like a child." Hiroto stayed.

"That's probably what she thinks of me. A child." Kite kicked another box.

"Seriously. You don't know that. Ever since I've gotten involved with this whole ranger team, I've seen Maya stare at you with the look of a schoolgirl with a crush. Take your sister for example, when she finds a new crush." Hiroto explained.

"I can also say that I've noticed this." Noël said, pushing something else he thought up to the back of his mind.

"Yes. She is your queen. You must conquer her." The three males turned to see nothing. The window was opened and a breeze came in.

"What was that?" Kite asked.

"Don't know." Hiroto shrugged.

"Hiroto-San? Tsubasa said he would like to talk to you." Maya appeared at the doorway.

"I'll be going, but can you do me a favor and stay here for a second." Hiroto said as he motioned for Noël to follow.

"What for?" Maya asked.

"No reason." Hiroto closed the door and then Noël had somehow locked it from the outside.

"Did he just lock us in here?" Maya turned to Kite who turned away. He was red because he was looking at something g he shouldn't have.

"What is it, Tsubasa?" Hiroto walked over to Tsubasa and Kyoya who were talking.

"I started doing reasearch right away and found a way to defeat this monster. It should be pretty easy. He's already attacked us twice so I got his powers down. He clearly uses his huge retina to shoot a beam at people and causes them to see their biggest fears. If we can somehow deflect that, it could harm him." Tsubasa explained.

"This is perfect. Now we just need Kenta." Hiroto said.

"Yes. Destroying the monster will return them all to normal." Noël said.

"Why is Kenta needed for that?" Kyoya asked.

"Because, he is a ranger. He needs to be with the team. We move out when the monster reappears. Something tells me it's going to be soon." Hiroto stated as he prepared to leave.

"Hey, where's Maya? And Kite?" Kyoya asked.

"Just open the door when you need them." Noël answered as both men left.

"What does that mean?" Tsubasa asked.

"Like I would know." Kyoya answered with an irritated tone.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about Kite?" Maya asked as she got closer to him.

"Nope. I'm just worried about Madoka." Kite answered.

"Idiot." Kite turned to the window again.

"Is there's something there?" Maya asked as she walked up to him and looked at the window.

"I keep hearing someone talking to me." Kite said as he got closer to the window. He looked out and saw no one. He closed the window and turned back to Maya who was leaning against him as she also wanted to look outside. They ended up falling on the floor.

Maya got up first and sat up but felt something strange. She looked down and saw the most embarrassing thing that could ever happen. She jumped off of Kite's body and blushed really hard.

"Ow," Kite muttered as all he felt was the pain of falling on the floor.

-0-0-0-0-

Kenta kept running until he tripped on a log. He fell down the hill of the forest and crashed into a tree. He held his arm as he closed his eyes and more and more visions played in his head.

"Not again," Kenta muttered, "Not Again!"

"Kenta? Kenta? What's wrong." Kenta opened his eyes and pulled up his Morpher. Ryuga's voice came through.

"Nothing, just ran into a small problem. Nothing I can't fix." Kenta lied.

"You are seeing your fears. Your visions are if your fear of causing someone else's injury. It has never come to attention after you became Kemono White because you pushed it down. But now that you are with the Kemonorangers, you have changed. Especially after hearing that story about Kemono Black and those other two school kids." Ryuga spoke with an emotionless voice.

"I hate to inform you, but you are wrong." Kenta spit out as he started breathing heavily.

"I am never wrong. Don't start getting soft on me. We need your strength to fight Jiku's army and to prove that our little trio is better than the other Kemonorangers." Ryuga stated.

"How do you know that Kyoya will join us?" Kenta asked.

"Trust me. Everyone will want to join us. Kemono Red will fall at my hands." Ryuga stayed as his eyes glowed purple through the darkness that surrounded him.

"Kenta!" Kenta turned at the sound of his name.

"I'll call you back later." Kenta shut off his Morpher and got up but fell down immediately.

"Found you." Kenta turned to see Kinji standing over him. Kasumi arrived after him.

"Kinji-San? Kasumi-nee?" Kenta looked up at the two ninja.

"Kenta-kun. Why did you run off like that?" Kasumi asked.

"Do you mean earlier or when I left a few months ago?" Kenta asked, sort of having the intention of just being annoying.

"Both!" Kasumi answered with rage in her eyes.

"Kasumi, let's just calm down here," Kinji calmed the girl down, "Kenta, why did you run away just now?" Kinji asked in a gentle tone.

"I don't want to say." Kenta turned away.

"Does it have to do with the ninja clan?" Kasumi had calmed down rather quickly and she now had a look of concern in her eyes. Kenta didn't answer.

"So it is." Kinji said.

"So! Who cares!" Kenta answered.

"Kenta-kun, What happened to them wasn't your fault. Why haven't you accepted that?" Kasumi asked.

"It is my fault! I distracted them all. What was I thinking? I was trying to get all those girls to like me more and more so that I could ask one of them out but then that stupid wolf monster appeared. I had to leave. I couldn't dare stay there after I caused those girls harm." Kenta out his hands on his head. He heard the terrifying screams and the bowls of the wolf.

"Kenta. It wasn't your fault. Those girls have said it themselves. They want to see you." Kasumi stated.

"Really?" Kenta looked up.

"They've been looking for you. They just want to meet you one more time. They want to see their friend. Even if it was only for a week, that's all they could say. You became their friend that quickly. You have that potential. You are a good guy who would never want to wish harm on anyone else." Kasumi continued.

"She's right. That's why you were able to become a member of a Sentai team. A Kemonoranger. You have courage. You have kindness. You can help people see the light and guide them towards greatness. You also happen to be a good ninja. Your way was never really lost." Kinji said.

"Of course my way was lost, but if you guys think of me like that. Then I'll get over my fear. The fear that's been lurking in my mind for a long time now. I will go and see those girl's and then... then... I'll help the Kemonorangers in their quest to defeat Jiku." Kenta has seemed to gotten over his fear pretty quickly.

"That's the Kenta we know. He doesn't stay down for too long. In fact, it's so fast that's it's a little annoying." Kasumi stated.

"That's me alright. Now let's defeat this monster and we can have a Party Night!" Kenta exclaimed as he said the last two words in English.

"Oh yea. Yee-haw!" Kinji yelled.

"Let's go find that monster." Kenta said as the other two nodded and they all left.

-0-0-0-0-

"Where is he? You said he was around here, Tsubasa." Red said as he walked around what seemed to be a underpass.

"That's what the detector said." Blue claimed as he showed Red and Pink.

"The detector is wrong." Green said.

"Do we really have to be down here. There could be a ton of spiders." Yellow started shivering.

"I don't want to be here." Black was sitting on the floor, his knees up to his chest with his arms on his knees as he cried for his mother.

"Stop being a baby." Green turned to him and was about to walk up to punch but Pink stopped him and took him away. Red distracted himself by going to his sister.

"Madoka. There isn't any spiders." Red said as he touched her shoulder causing her to jump a little.

"You don't know that Ani." Yellow turned away.

"Found you!" Green and Pink came falling back into the underpass as they monster appeared alongside Ryaku monsters.

"Leave Kemono Red to me." The rangers saw a Ryaku monster they have never seen before. This one spoke in perfectly with no problems. It looked like a Ryaku except it wasn't so distorted and it had a sort of mechanical suit on.

"Who are you exactly?" Red asked.

"I am an Asashin Ryaku. The best of the best when it comes to serving their master and evolving to greater heights." The monster seemed to be boasting.

"Huh?" Blue asked.

"Get them!" Sakuroi yelled as the Ryaku ran forward. The Asashin ran towards Red. They clashed with swords and started hitting eachother with the same amount of strength.

Yellow hit a monster hit every time she did, she would shriek because she thought spiders were coming out of them. Black also hit monsters but would be too busy crying and calling out to his mother. Sakuroi found them to be his best targets as he shot them and attacked them.

"We got to get this done fast, as usual." Blue said as he grabbed a Ryaku, threw it to the side and slashed another one.

"Agreed." Pink said as she slashed a Ryaku along with Green.

"Then let me takes care of the big guy!" Everyone turned to see White.

"Kenta!" Red said as he slashed the Asashin.

"Here I go. Shuriken Ninpo! Disappearing Technique!" White yelled as he disappeared.

"I thought he said he was going to take care of him." Green dragged a Ryaku towards him before slashing it away.

"Just kidding, I don't use Shurikens." White appeared behind the monster and slashed him before he could attack Yellow and Black.

"Damn you!" The monster yelled as he charged at White. White was ready to attack but then he suddenly felt a headache. He began seeing blurry visions of what had happened before. He started shaking his head as he couldn't see clearly.

"You can do it Kenta!" White turned to see Kasumi.

"Show him a great Party Night!" Kinji yelled.

"You got it!" White yelled as he finally began looking clearly. He held his swords handle and as soon as the monster passed him, he moved quickly but didn't move. Everyone looked and paused. The monster was in place and began laughing before he began sparking and he fell down. White dusted his hands as he looked back.

"How did you!" The monster said.

"You see, I'm a ninja. I just used a speed technique. Joe I'll use a final technique. He put a battery into his Morpher and summoned his weapon. He ran his hands down the scythes blade. He put in a battery and the scythe began to glow.

"This isn't good." Sakuroi spoke as he stayed still.

"Rhino Scythe Reaper!" White yelled out as he slashed the monster with his weapon. The monster fell back and exploded on impact.

"That was amazing." Yellow said.

"Yea but that name could use a little work." Black said.

"Hey, we're cured!" Yellow noticed.

"You're right." Black looked down at himself.

Red finally had enough and kicked the Asashin back and used his sword, with a battery that allowed it to burst into flames, and he slashed the monster right down the middle causing it to explode.

"You did it!" White out a thumbs up.

"What's up with you, why are you happier?" Yellow asked.

"My teachers helped me realize something amazing." White answered as Kasumi and Kinji walked up to the group.

Just then, the red beam appeared from the sky. The rangers and the ninja ran out of the underpass as the mo ayer grew to the size of a skyscraper.

"I'm going to blast the entire city!" The monster yelled as he began shooting down at the city.

"Let's go!" Red said before White stopped him.

"Let me gale care of it. Kyoya, care to help me?" White asked Green.

"Why me?" Green asked.

"Let's go!" White pushed Green forward. Green tried to fight it but he couldn't.

Both rangers summoned their Zords and began fighting the monster. The Rhino Zord hit the monster with its horn while the Elephant Zord hit it with its tusks. Both Zords worked together in perfect harmony as the monster had no chance to get hits in. When it finally did, Green decided to transform the Zord into its battle mode. The giant robo started hitting the monster with its hands and sword.

"Let's try something. Here." White transported one of his batteries to Green.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Green asked.

"I don't know, you figure it out." White said as he continued attacking the monster.

"Kyoya, try combing the Zords together." Blue chimed in with an idea.

"Fine." Green activated the battery and the Zords began glowing.

The Rhino Zord roared as it began being disassembled. The Rhino's head became the robots right hand as its other body parts became body gear for the robot. The giant robot was now protected and ready for battle.

"Let's finish this bastard." White said as he pushed the giant robot forward with its right hand.

"Stop doing that." Green said as he took control of the robot and charged towards the monster. It used its right hand to hit the monster and it used the rhino horn to penetrate the monsters body. It held the monster up and threw it up into the air. The giant robot swing its sword up as it cut the monster in half, causing it to explode.

"Oh yea. I'm fired up!" White yelled.

"Shut up!" Green yelled.

"Yea that's my catchphrase." AkaNinger appeared for a quick second in Kite but disappeared.

"Was that Takaharu?" Kasumi asked.

"Great, now look what you have done." Blue said.

"It wasn't my fault." Red rubbed the back of his head.

"We did it!" White continued celebrating.

Over at a nearby building, Kasuto growled, "Guess I cant use him anymore." The wolf disappeared in a cloud of darkness.

-0-0-0-0-

"So, Takaharu is stuck inside his mind?" Kasumi wanted to make sure she got the details right.

"Precisely. We don't know why but we know it's all conected to Dooms Night." Hiroto explained.

"The day that darkness attacked." Kasumi whispered.

"Wow, guess it must be weird to have the red Sentai members in there huh?" Kinji said.

"I guess you can say that." Kite smiled nervously.

"Well, now that that's over with, let's go see the girls. I want to see them." Kenta spoke.

"That's right, let's go. As for your proposition to help, wed live to Hiroto but we have our own places to go." Kasumi said before being interrupted by Kinji.

"But if you ever need us, we can use our ninja abilities to get here fast. We'll take your offer." Kinji said.

"As long as you help in some way, shape or form, it's alright by me." Hiroto shook Kinji's hand.

"More past Sentai members are going to help us, that is a dream come true." Satoru almsot fell over.

"Well, it was nice of you to help out Kenta. Until we meet again." Madoka said.

"What do you mean, I'm just going to go meet the girls. I'll be coming back. After all I am a Kemonoranger." Kenta answered.

"Eh. That's not true, Ani didn't," Madoka turned to see Kite turning his head, whistling.

"Yup. And I'll still be going to school with you." Kenta said.

"Nani." Natsuki broke her pencil. Satrou stopped his excited actions as he heard this.

"That's right. The idiot stays." Kenta's drone flew out of his jacket.

"Nani! I'm not an idiot. Get back here." Kenta jumped for his drone which had just moved out of the way as it laughed.

"Ani! Why?!" Madoka yelled.

"We need the help and he is a Kemonoranger so this is his team." Kite answered.

"No!! I need to go get fresh air!" Madoka ran out, Natsuki and a Satoru following.

"Hey, don't leave new classmates.!" Kenta chased after them.

On the other side of the base, Tsubasa walked up to Sosuke. He handed him a soda and sat down in front of him.

"What!" Sosuke said in an irritated tone.

"Sosuke? Do you miss Okaasan?" Tsubasa asked straightforward.

"It's none of your business." Sosuke turned away.

"Sosuke. I miss mom and dad-" Sosuke stood up immediately before Tsubasa could finish.

"Let's get one thing straight, Tsubasa. I only miss mom, not dad. He can go die for all I care. He is a cruel man and I'll never forgive him. He took Okaasan from me and now I'm alone!" Sosuke yelled as he walked out of the base.

"Sosuke." Tsubasa whispered.

"I'm also out of here. I'm tired." Kite said as he walked past Maya and Kyoya who looked over at him as they stopped talking. He walked out the door.

"Kite! Wait up." Maya followed him.

"Did you need something?" Kite asked as he continued walking.

"I just wanted to walk him with you. And if possible, ask you a few questions." Maya said which made Kute gulp.

In the base, another drone moved around under a table. It was purple and walked around. It had the shape of a wolf. It looked up at the remaining occupants of the room.

"Guess I have to get involved. It's almost time either way. But I'll let one more monster attack pass before I do anything." Ryuga day alone as he spoke to himself. He stared at the image on his laptop before turning in his chair.

"That's right. What a good little puppet." Kasuto's voice was echoed in the room as Ryuga's eyes glowed purple. He began growling as the brightness of his eyes grew.

—————————————————————————-

A/N: Ok finished. This was originally supposed to be listed earlier but it is what it is. Look forward to the next one. What mysteries await the Kemonorangers? Why does Sosuke hate his father? What will Maya ask Kite? Oh, great now it just sounds like a corny tv show.

Adieu!


	19. Family Strength

A/N: New chapter time. I sound like a stupid broken record. I might as well ask questions in this section because their isn't really things I can say. I don't know. So, for now, I'll just leave this here and start the new chapter. I also wanted to say that more and more ideas keep coming to me but I need to finish this first. See, I sound stupid. Anyways, let's begin.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai, it is owned by Toei. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

Chapter 19: Family Strength

Sosuke walked to the base, not in the mood to talk to anyone. He grabbed his arm as he felt the pain of hitting a wall. He was recently beat up by his ex-friends and they made sure not to miss a punch. He did have a bruise on his face but as for the rest of his body, he was fine. He was half dragging himself as he thought about his mother.

He would always arrive home with bruises he would get from rival gangs. His mother would always heal him and then make him something good to eat. She would never question his actions unless it was something serious. She still worried about him and would always ask around the neighborhood to see if anyone has ever seen what Sosuke does.

The only problem that Sosuke has to face was the fact that his mother was a beautiful model. There would always be men who would come around his home leaving flowers and chocolates and a bunch of other stuff. He would always throw them away and made sure that no one would get close to his mom even going as far as to use some scary methods.

This time however, his mother was no longer in Japan. He had no one to go to when he needed healing. He had decided to just go to the base. He thought that if he wanted to be anywhere, it would have to be anywhere other than with his brother at home. He knew that his brother was at home and not in the base due to the fact that their father had put Tsubasa in charge of.

He entered the base and caught view of various people. Satrou was working on his computer, Natsuki was already at the base, writing in her journal, Hiroto was in his usual spot but looked to be working on some sort of business. Miu and Maya were busy talking to Madoka while Kyoya was playing a dumb game with Kenta to prove he's the best at everything.

Sosuke sighed in relief as he was right about his brother. He walked over to one of the tables and took out a book. He opened it and started putting sticky notes inside of it. He closed the book quickly as Natsuki came to sit with him.

"How are you doing? I noticed you have bruises on your face." Natsuki pulled out the first aid kit and began dabbing some medicine on his bruise.

"Nothing ever escapes your sight." Sosuke laughed.

"Did they beat you up again?" Natsuki asked, a frown coming across her face.

"Yea, but i got in some good punches. It's all good." Sosuke smiled but Natsuki kept her frown.

Over with Madoka, she flipped through the pages of a magazine as she looked for a dress. She had another date with another boy and Miu was helping her. On the other hand, Maya was trying her best to convince the young girl that she should tell her brother about the date. Madoka seemed annoyed at that but it didn't bother her too much.

"Madoka-Chan, you should really talk to him." Maya spoke to the girl.

"Why should I tell him. I'm old enough to make my own decisions." Madoka said loudly.

"Really? I thought that you still listened to your brother like a good little sister." Kenta said as he moved a card on the table where he was with Kyoya.

"She's right. She's old enough to make her own decisions." Kyoya said as he moved a card. He lifted the cards up and revealed that he had won the game that Kenta had just come up with. Kenta was left dumbfounded.

"Thank you, Kyoya-San." Madoka thanked the older boy who lifted up two fingers to push it aside.

"Maya does have a point however. Your brother already loses his mind with all the red rangers in his head. You are his number one concern." Miu said as she pushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"My Ani doesn't know what it's like to love someone so much that your heart might explode." Madoka held her hands together as she spun around in her seat.

"I don't think you know that feeling either considering you fall in love with someone different every week." Hiroto chimed in.

"Whatever. Just don't tell him that I'm going on a date, please. He'll eat me alive if he ever found out." Madoka was now begging the girls and the guys to not tell.

"I won't tell if you promise to help me with an experiment." Satrou turned his attention to them.

"Satrou! Please." Madoka seemed irritated with the boys comment.

"Fine." Satrou said before returning to work.

"Fine what?" Kite entered the room, returning from the testing area.

"Nothing! It's nothing." Madoka stood up immediately and held the magazine behind her back.

"Oh, ok. Madoka, I actually wanted to tale you out to dinner tonight. It's been a while since we've gone out on a sibling night. Is that alright?" Kite asked.

"Tonight?" Madoka looked at the others who all seemed to ignore the conversation or turn around.

"Yea. I think I've heard great things about Touma's cooking and I wanted to go with you and see what you think since you like food so much." Kite smiled.

"Um... sure. I'd love that." Madoka smiled nervously.

"Great. I look forward to it." Kite went over to where Hiroto was.

"What about your date?" Miu asked quietly.

"I'll figure something out." Madoka said as she sat down.

"I have arrived. I'm sorry for being late." Tsubasa walked in quickly and wasn't straight for his computer.

"I'm out of here." Sosuke got up and picked up his bag.

"You are still a little bruised up." Natsuki got up and tried to stop him but he continued anyways.

"Sosuke? Did you get beat up." Tsubasa walked up to his brother. Just as he was going to touch the bruise on Sosuke's cheek, his hand was slapped away.

"I'm leaving." Sosuke said. Natsuki sighed and picked up her own bag.

"Sosuke! We are having dinner tonight with Miku. I need to talk to both of you." Tsubasa said. Sosuke tolled his eyes as he left.

"You know he hates you." Kyoya sat back and said. He was slapped by Maya. Kite took notice but looked the other way.

"I don't know why he hates our father so much but I will find out more, if he comes to dinner tonight." Tsubasa rushed over to the computer and began working.

"Where are you having dinner?" Kite asked.

"The place where Umika-San and Touma-San work at. It looks like a good place." Tsubasa said.

"Guess we'll be seeing you there. Me and Madoka are also going to have a family dinner." Kite announced.

"Nice." Tsubasa commented.

"I want to eat now." Kenta said as he stomach grumbled. Everyone turned to look at him and he turned away.

-0-0-0-0-

Jiku sat silently. He knew that all he would be doing is repeating the same stuff over and over again so he decided to just stay silent and let the minions chat amongst themselves.

"I say we use a defensive monster." Kasuto voiced his opinion.

"It's not a bad idea." Baishisu stroked his chin.

"Of course it isn't. I came up with it." Kasuto sounded proud of himself.

"It's a terrible idea. A defensive monster can not do anything destructive that can leave people feeling horrified." Zaku stated.

"It's two against one, we win." Kasuto said as he snapped. The doors opened and a monster came walking.

A big, bulky monster walked in. It was gray in color and had red eyes with a jagged mouth design. It had what looked to be shields on its arms and shoulders. It also seemed to be heavily armored.

"Yo, I am here!" The monster announced.

"Yoseika, welcome. You know your job already, correct." Kasuto turned to the monster.

"Of course. Destroy the Kemonorangers and help Jiku get more darkness to control." The monster, Yoseika, said.

"More darkness?" Jiku looked up.

"Of course. The sadness of humans will create despair and create darkness that will belong to you. Dooms Night needs all the darkness we can gather in order to plunge the world into darkness." Kasuto explained you Jiku who seemed a little scared. Kasuto took note in the posture change of Jiku.

"You are correct Kasuto. Do what you can. I will leave it to you." Jiku got up and left once again like he always did.

"You know something don't you?" Zaku asked the wolf monster.

"I have no clue as to what you are talking about." Kasuto said as he began walking away with the monster.

"That guy." Zaku growled before leaving through the other way.

-0-0-0-0-

"Sosuke! Sosuke! Wait up!" Natsuki yelled after the boy who walked fast.

"What is it?" Sosuke asked the girl as he stopped suddenly.

"Why are you so mad?" Natsuki asked.

"Does it really matter." Sosuke stuffed his hands into his pockets as he began walking again.

"Sosuke! You can talk to me." Natsuki jumped in front of Sosuke and held her arms out so that he couldn't go around her.

"Move!" Sosuke pushed her aside. Natsuki pouted with a look of fury. She ran up to him and grabbed his hand. She dragged him behind her as she ran.

They ran almost a mile until they arrived at the entrance of an amusement park. After buying two tickets, Natsuki continued dragging Sosuke.

"Where are you taking me?" Sosuke almost yelled as he tried to fight back against the girls grip.

Natsuki didn't answer and they arrived at the Ferris Wheel that lay in the middle of the park. They entered a cart alone and once they began moving, Natsuki Ellet go of the boy.

"Why did you bring me here?!" Sosuke said angrily.

"We are in an enclosed space. I want to hear what you have to say." Natsuki simply said to him. Sosuke sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll tell you everything in detail. I already told Madoka and the others." Sosuke finally gave in.

"Finally." Natsuki whispered as she smiled.

"It all started when I was eight. My mom took me with her to her fashion company's building. Apparently, she had gotten a huge deal with an American fashion company and it was going to be her big break. I should mention now that my mother and father were deeply in love. When my mom told my dad the news, he was excited. He decided that he would move the whole family to America. I wasn't on board with the idea like my siblings were. I voiced my opinion during a family dinner once but my father completely ignored the fact that I was even there. I'm sure he did it on purpose but Tsubasa and Miku never believed me." Sosuke shifted as he felt the wheel stop.

"After that dinner, my mother asked me about my opinion. The thing is, I always felt closer to my mom. She loved me no matter what I did. She was always there for me. When I explained it all to her, she asked me what I wanted. I told her that I wanted to stay in Japan with all my school friends. The next day, news of my moms deal got out. You see, my mom is known as one of the most beautiful models in the country. My father is on of the richest men in the country. He wanted to expand his name to the rest of the world. After a few days, my mother made a deal. She would stay in Japan and run the company from home. My father fought my mother about this, saying that I shouldn't be the reason that she is held back. She disagreed with him and said she would stay in Japan as long as I wanted to be. My father eventually started finding new ways of expanding his business but," Sosuke stopped and gulped a little as he felt a little emotional.

"Sosuke." Natsuki held the boys hand with both of hers. He looked at her as her eyes looked watery.

"It got to a point where my father couldn't do it from home. We began having family vacations almost every month. We would go to different countries. My father said that it was only vacation. That was only half true. He used this opportunity to make deals. There cake a time where my father made a deal with a man in England. He decided that the family would be moving to England. My mother told him that it wasn't a great idea. My father spoke to her gently until I became the topic. He raised his voice at her and claimed that I shouldn't have to be the reason that the family can't move. He eventually took Tsubasa and Miku to England. My mother was never saddened by it however. She would have calls with them all the time. It was around the time that my siblings were getting big. Tsubasa became a total genius and was accepted into some big college in England. My sister had finally rose to fame and gotten her first big Hollywood film. I in the other hand, remained a normal schoolboy. A delinquent at that." Sosuke closed his eyes.

"I had hatred grow within me. My father became the worst person on this planet. I didn't want anything to do with him after he a abandoned me and my mother. He is dead to me. I used all thag hatred to join gangs and to do things that weren't so good. The day Tsubasa returned, it was the worst day ever. My mother found her opportunity to be with my father again and it was exactly what my father wanted. He never loved me. I was just some... some accident!" Sosuke screamed.

"Don't say that!" Natsuki yelled as she stood up, causing the cart to move a little.. Sosuke looked up at her. He looked at her tears fall. Then, the explosion broke the conversation. Sosuke looked down from the side and saw a monster attacking.

"Shit!" Sosuke said as he sat Natsuki down. He did his best to open the door. When it did he pulled out his battery. He morphed into his ranger suit and grabbed Natsuki. He jumped off the cart, Natsuki holding on tightly. To Sosuke's luck, there was a big trampoline set up for some big show. He landed on it before bouncing off of it and onto the ground. He put Natsuki down.

"Sosuke." Natsuki said.

"Get to safety." Black said to her. She nodded and ran off.

"Ahh, a Kemonoranger. Just what I was looking for." The monster said as he clentched his fist.

"I don't know why you are looking for me, but just know that this ain't gonna he a good thing for you." Black said as he charged forward with his head up in front.

"I knew you'd do that." The monster said as he brought his arms together. The shield came together and Black crashed into hit. He stepped back a little as he felt pain in his head. The monster then let some sort of beam attack charge, "Take this!"

"Nani!" Black said as he looked straight at the monster before getting blasted back with a powerful blast.

"Sosuke!" The others arrived.

"Let me take care of him." White said as he ran forward.

"Don't get cocky!" Green called out as he followed.

"Sosuke, are you ok?" Blue tried helping up his brother who pushed him.

"Don't touch me!" Sosuke yelled. He pulled out his saber and ran towards the monster.

White was hit back along with Green. Black passed them as they rolled on the ground. The monster just laughed as he saw Black running towards him. He put his shield together again and shot Black once more.

"This is bad." Red ran forward and slashed the monster from the side. Yellow and Pink followed his lead and did their best to try to attack him from his sides and back.

"Stop trying those tactics. They won't work!" The monster yelled as he hit the three rangers with his arms.

"Sosuke! Stop running into things recklessly." Blue walked up to him.

"Shut up! You don't get to tell me what to do!" Black yelled as he slashed Blue from behind.

"Souske!" Red caught view of this.

"Why would you do that?" Green asked as he picked himself up.

"What's up with you?" White asked as he held his arm.

"Fighting amongst eachother. I shall leave it at this. I will get you next time." The monster said as he disappeared.

"Sosuke, what is wrong with you?" Blue was helped up by Green and Pink.

"I don't need you to be here! I never wanted to see you! All I want is to be with mom again!" Black yelled as he ran off.

"Sosuke!" Yellow called out to him but Red grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"Sosuke." Blue whispered as he continued to breathe heavily.

-0-0-0-0-

Later that day, as night approached, Madoka managed to sneak out of her home and went on her date. Sosuke had not returned to either the base or his home. Kite prepared himself at his home as Tsubasa did the same in his own home. They both had important dinners with their families and the wanted to look their best.

Over at Maya's house, she put on a pink and white dress that looked to be better worn if going out to a club. It worked for dates also. She knew that Madoka would not show up to the dinner and she decided that she would go eat dinner with Kite. She was startled by a small knock on her window door that led to the backyard. She walked over to it and opened it.

"Where are you going looking so good?" She was a little surprised to see that Kyoya was at her home.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she noticed Kyoya carrying a rose.

"I thought I would come and ask you something." Kyoya said.

"What is it?" Maya seemed a little surprised at the way Kyoya was positioned.

"Would you like to go eat dinner?" Kyoya asked. Maya opened her mouth in shock.

"Tonight?" Maya asked the boy.

"Yea. Almost everyone is having a dinner night tonight so I thought I would invite you to one?" Kyoya said.

"Kyoya... I never would have thought that you would ask me out on a date." Maya blushed a little.

"Yea, well, you've caught my eyes a few times and I thought I would try my luck." Kyoya kicked his feet around.

Maya thought a little, Kite totally leaving her mind, "I would live to." Maya smiled.

"Great. I can assume you are ready?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"I'm ready when you are." Maya said.

"Great, let's go. I hear that Touma actually makes good food." Kyoya smiled, a rare moment that no one would believe unless they saw it with their own eyes.

At Bistrot Jurer, Saul sat silently in the corner as he tapped his finger against the table. He already knew that Madoka had snuck out but he already told Touma that he would be coming. He decided to invite Tsukasa out to dinner but she was busy with Sakuya and Noël as they were investigating a case. He even tried Natsuki but she had a family thing going on. Miu and Hiroto were out of town so that was another woman out of the picture and the ninjas were also out of town. He didn't even try Maya as he felt that she may have feelings for someone else. He sighed of boredom as he stared at the wall.

Tsubasa had just arrived along with Miku. He wore a nice navy colored suit with a red tie while his sister wore a nice purple dress with a fur coat over it. They sat nearest to the kitchen and nearest to the entrance. Tsubasa held the seat out for his sister and sat down himself as Umika came over to them.

"Glad you guys stayed open for us. Thanks again." Tsubasa bowed in his seat.

"It's no problem. You guys are friends of ours now and it's no problem." Umika smiled as she waved away the thanks.

"The food smells great." Miku could already smell the food that was being prepared in the kitchen. Touma was totally focused on creating the dishes.

"Now we are just waiting on Sosuke." Tsubasa said.

"Ani? Is it true that you and Sosuke had a disagreement?" Miku asked. Umika walked away as she felt it was a more personal matter.

"Yes, but it wasn't a big deal." Tsubasa didn't even want to tell her about being slashed as he was sure she was only informed of their argument.

"Then where is he. I'm worried about my little brother." Miku looked at the empty chair where Sosuke would've been.

"He'll come." Tsubasa held his sisters hand as he gave her a warm smile. Miku smiled back. Umika then arrived with the food after she made sure they were done talking. They left a plate of food in front of the empty seat, where Sosuke was supposed to be sitting.

"I guess you are eating both meals?" Umika asked Kite as she put down two plates.

"I don't suppose you want to eat." Kite sighed.

"I guess your sister doesn't understand what family dinners are really for." Umika frowned.

"She used to." Kite said. Umika felt his sadness and walked away leaving him to it.

Tsubasa and Miku has already begun to eat and were praising Touma every chance they got. Kite still had hot food on his plate and played around with it. The door then burst open and Kenta came rushing in.

"I smell good food." Kenta said.

"Kenta! What are you doing here?" Tsubasa asked the boy.

"I heard everyone was going out eating. I started looking for something to eat and I found this place. Is that Kite? With an extra plate in front of him?" Kenta rushed over to Kite, leaving Umika and Touma a little surprised with his attitude.

"What are you doing?" Kite finally noticed Kenta as he began to dig in.

"Well you aren't eating it and I'm sure Madoka won't. I just saw her with the new guy she is dating." Kenta said as he ate.

"Dating?" Kite asked.

"Yup." Kenta continued stuffing his face.

"Damn!" Kite slammed the table. Kenta jumped up in his seat but he continued to eat.

Everything remained calm for a while longer. Kenta had begun eating the food that Kite wasn't eating but Kite didn't care. The door opened again and everyone turned their attention to the door. Kite was the one left in a little more shock than everyone else.

"Can we still eat?" Kyoya asked as he allowed Maya to walk in front of him.

"Touma, we have two more customers." Umika nodded as she guided them to the table next to Tsubasa and his sister.

"Are you two out on a date?" Tsubasa asked as the sound of the food hitting the grill filled the air.

"I guess you can say that." Maya whispered as if to keep it a secret but she blushed.

"Who would've thought those two would be going out." Kenta said as he turned around. The tabel was slammed again and Kenta felt the shock of that one. Kite was already on his feet and he walked to the door.

"Keep the change." Kite said as he dropped money near the cash register. He exited the door and closed it behind him. Tsubasa frowned not because of what had happened but because he realized that Sosuke wasn't coming.

Kite walked down the road until he felt a headache. He stumbled before falling onto the ground and losing consciousness.

_~Inside Kites Mind~_

_"You seemed stressed." Kite woke up to see the reds standing around._

_"Why do you guys care?" Kite sat up._

_"We said we were here to help." Lupin Red said._

_"Some help you have been. All you guys do it take over my body and do whatever you want." Kite rolled his eyes as he stood up._

_"We know, which is why we wanted to actually try and help." Zyuoh Eagle said._

_"How?" Kite asked._

_"We know you are feeling stressed because your sister is out and about with some guy you don't know. We also know you feel anger and sadness because Maya is possibly dating Kyoya, your best friend. We want to give you some advice." Zyuoh Eagle said._

_"What kind of advice?" Kite crossed his arms as he asked._

_"Stop getting mad over a girl dating someone else." Lupin Red stated._

_"The thief has a point but he should've said it in a better way." Patren 1gou._

_"Yea. You can't let a girl get you down." Aka Ninger said._

_"You need to focus on you mission first then your personal life." Red Buster said as Shinken Red nodded in agreement._

_"A good red doesn't go crazy over a girl. That just makes him a pathetic person." Gokai Red told Kite._

_"Well I'm sorry I'm not like you all." Kite began to tap his foot._

_"Kite, we have a more important thing to talk to you about." Hurricane Red said._

_"I don't want to hear it right now. I just want to go home and, I don't know, sleep. You all can think about the way you actually help me instead of telling me stupid things." Kite said and just like that he disappeared._

_"I knew my king would not get over it." Gio appeared._

_"How do you know that?" Go-On Red asked._

_"Maya is his queen, how can he let her go. I need to do something about it. I feel like my brothers have already gotten ahead of me." Gio said as he turned away._

_"Brothers?" Zyuoh Eagle questioned._

_"Don't worry about that. Think of ways you can all help my king. I'll deal with the other matter." Gio said before putting on his hood and disappearing._

_"That guy." Deka Red shook his head._

~_Outside Kites Mind~_

Kite stood up and dusted himself off. He sighed once again and continued walking home. Back at the restaurant, Kyoya and Maya were already talking about other things. Kenta was the only one thinking of what could have happened to Kite. He was also paying close attention to Kyoya and Maya. Tsubasa talked with Miku about certain movies they liked.

"Will they survive as a team?" Umika asked Touma.

"Every team has its ups and downs. They will get through it somehow." Touma said as he cleaned his hands.

"I hope you are right." Umika said.

-0-0-0-0-

Madoka woke up more tired than usual. She stayed out late and snuck back into her home. She was successful when she confirmed her brother had been asleep in his usual place on the living room couch bed. She shuffled to the bathroom and took a warm shower. After he shower, she picked the most beautiful skirt and blouse she could find in her closet. Somehow, she felt great.

She skipped into the living room full of happiness and turned to see her brother sitting at the dining table, eating some breakfast he made. It was a plate with hotcakes and eggs but the eggs hadn't been made well and the hotcakes weren't hot at all.

"Ani, why didn't you wait for me to make breakfast?" Madoka asked as she picked around the food in the plate she assumed was hers.

She recieved no answer. Instead, she heard a knock on the door. She walked over to it and opened it to find Tsukasa and Sakuya standing along with Noël. Madoka was actually quite surprised.

"Good Morning, guys. What are you all doing here?" Madoka asked.

"We heard that Kite was really mad last night when he was eating at Bistrot Jurer. We wanted to come check up on him." Tsukasa answered.

"Bistrot Jurer? Isn't that the place where Touma and Umika work at? Why would my brother be.. there.." Madoka began to remember what she had been told yesterday.

"I heard you also forgot to show up to dinner with your brother." Noël said to the girl.

"He was serious? He actually wanted to go eat dinner with me?" Madoka turned to see her brother who got up and walked into the bathroom.

"Seems he was really angry and he stormed out of Jurer." Sakuya stated. Madoka finally let them all in as they continued their chat.

"Was he really that angry?" Madoka asked.

"Yes. Or so that's what Umika told us." Sakuya informed.

"I was so happy about going on a date that I totally forgot about dinner. I thought he was just kidding so I shrugged it off." Madoka said as she looked down at her hands.

"It's ok. You are just a teenager. It isn't your fault." Tsukasa put a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Ani." Madoka tunred her head to see her brother walk out and walk back to the dining room table. Noël and Sakuya walked over to him as Tsukasa sat next to Madoka.

"Forget that right now, your brother clearly looks like he isn't ready to talk. How was your date?" Tsukasa didn't want the girl to start feeling emotional so she decided to bring up a good thing.

"Well I went out with a boy from my school but then I met this other boy who attracted me. Like a lot. He even found a way to seduce me." Madoka whispered as she forgot about the whole Kite situation,

"Seduce! Did you do anything with him?" Tsukasa started panicking a little but did her best to keep her voice down.

"No! I'm not crazy. I just went out with him. He took me out to a lot of different places but then he brought me home. We didn't get into anything," Madoka turned towards the guys who didn't seem to care what the girls were talking about, "romantic." Madoka smiled.

"Madoka! You need to be careful. This brings up your brother again. Do you know why your brother wanted to have dinner with you?" Tsukasa asked.

"No, why?" Madoka gained a saddened expression once again.

"He talked to me about something a while back but I think it applies here. He says, he doesn't think he's ready to let go of his little sister yet. He said, he wants to spend the most time with you as possible. He knows that not bringing back your brother and sister into your family hurt you but he knows that Gingka and Sophie would grow up if they lived with their new parents." Tsukasa explained.

"New parents?" Madoka was shocked to hear this. She had never heard such a thing.

"Kite told me that he never told you. He said that Gingka and Sophie were going to be adopted by a nice wealthy family who lives in America." Tsukasa said.

"You are going to let them get adopted!" Madoka stood up enraged. Kite looked up at her and then down at Tsukasa who had a face of surprise and guilt.

"Calm down." Kite said as he stood up himself.

"No! I don't have to! Why am I hearing that Gingka and Sophie are being adopted?!" Madoka was crying, fury filling her.

"Madoka!" Kite yelled. Noël and Sakuya felt a strange presence. They threw themselves to the ground as they signaled for Tsukasa to do the same. Kite and Madoka began to glow in red and yellow lights. Their eyes glowing as energy flowed off of their bodies.

Suddenly, a yellow cheetah spirit sprung from Madoka and roared before charging at Kite. At that moment, a red tiger spirit appeared from Kite and attacked the cheetah spirit, sending it crashing into the wall. Madoka screamed as she became brighter. Kite didn't back down as the tiger spirit roared and glowed brightly. The big cats fought eachother. Both were evenly matched but Madoka couldn't hold it anymore. The tiger spirit then attacked th cheetah and sent it back into Madoka, sending the girl falling to the ground. The tiger spirit roared once more before retreating into Kite. Kite fell to floor as well but caugh himself as he remained on one knee, putting his hand up to his chest.

"Madoka-chan!" Tsukasa yelled as she went to the girl who was knocked out.

"What was that?" Sakuya asked.

"Our animal spirits. They responded to our string feelings and took over us. She used hers to attack me while I used my to defend. I didn't mean to... I didn't mean to... Madoka." Kite struggled as he finally collapsed.

"Kite!" Sakuya yelled.

"This is interesting. Hiroto would want to hear about this." Noël said.

-0-0-0-0-

Sosuke lay on a park bench. He yawned as he stretched his arms, getting up from the bench. He looked around and sighed before sitting back and looking up at the sky. He looked around at all the children and he stopped turning his head as he saw a child flying a kite with his father. Sosuke shifted uncomfortably.

"Sosuke?" The boy turned to see Miku, in workout clothes, walking towards him. He rolled his eyes as he turned away.

"What do you want?" Sosuke asked.

"I wanted to see you." Miku sat next to him.

"Why?" Sosuke asked.

"Tsubasa told me everything. Do you really hate father?" Miku asked.

"What if I do? Why do you care?" Sosuke said as he got up.

"Tell me everything. I want to know it all from you. You are my little brother. You deserve to express your emotions, especially to your older sister." Miku said to him.

"That's not what father thought. All he thought was that I should be quiet and sit down like a little servant boy and do as he is told. That's all I am to him. Nothing but a damn servant." Sosuke said.

"Sosuke." Miku called out for the boy who began to leave.

"What?" Sosuke turned to her.

"You are my little brother. My family. I care for you. Tell me everything." Miku said.

Sosuke looked at her before turning and leaving. Miku pouted before getting up and beginning to walk in the opposite direction. At that moment, a monster began attacking as Ryaku monsters followed. Miku was surprised as she stepped back. Sosuke turned to see what was happening. He stood in place as he saw the monster from before.

"Here I go! What's the key to a good offense. A good defense!" The monster laughed as it attacked humans. Sosuke turned his head and, to his shock he saw the child, that was playing with his father, standing by himself near a fence, crying.

Miku was the child and ran towards him. She jumped through the monsters attacking, kicked some of them and punching others. She was now with the child but when she turned around, the Ryaku were all walking towards her.

"Look what we have here." The monster said.

"Miku." Sosuke said in a low voice.

"Stay away from the child." Miku told the monster.

"I'll just take both of you." The monster said.

"No!" Sosuke jumped forward and hit the monster from behind.

"Who are you?" The monster asked.

"Kemono Striker! Spirit Unleashed!" Sosuke yelled as he pulled out his battery and put it into his Morpher. He launched his spirit which attacked the monster before retreating back and forming Black's suit. Black jumped forward and landed in front of Miku and the child.

"Sosuke!" Miku backed up a little as Black almsot hit her.

"Gomen. Let's get out of here." Black said as he picked up Miku and held her on his shoulder. Miku felt uncomfortable immediately and began hitting Black's back. Black then picked up the child from his shirt and he jumped into the air.

He landed farther from the monsters and put down Miku. Miku adjusted her hair as Black lifted the child up so that he could hold him tightly. The Ryaku then attacked and Black started fighting with one hand while Miku stood behind him. Black then caught view of the child's father who was looking all around for his child. Black quickly ran to the father and handed over the child.

"Take care of him. He needs his father to be in his life. A strong role model to follow." Black stated.

"Arigatou-gozaimas! Arigaotu!" The man said as he grabbed his child and ran.

"Sosuke." Miku whispered. Black looked down at the ground as he thought about the bond between a father and his son. He clentched his fist before turning around and charging forward.

"Don't you learn." The monster out his arms together and Black came crashing into it before falling back.

"Sosuke!" Miku ran over to him.

"Miku... run!" Black pushed her off as he stood up.

"Sosuke! Why-" Miku was stopped suddenly when Black grabbed her arms.

"You are my big sister. I need you alive. I need you to be there for me. I love you Miku and I can't let you get hurt. You and mom are the only people who, I feel, care about me. I need you to be there for me when I finish this. Now go!" Sosuke admitted. Miku looked at him, a single tear escaping her eye. She finally nodded and ran off. Black turned towards the monster.

"So touching. Too bad you won't make it out of this alive." The monster laughed.

"Yes he will!" Red jumped forward as he blasted the monster back. He landed as Green and White arrived at his side. Pink and Yellow ran up to Black along with Blue.

"Let's go!" Green yelled as the three in front started attacking.

"Sosuke, are you ok?" Blue asked.

"Yea." Black said as he got up but he didn't face Blue.

"You can't defeat me!" The monster said as he blasted he three rangers he fought back.

"His shield is too strong." Red said.

"Let me break it." Black said as he summoned his axe. He walked forward as the Pink and Yellow defeated Ryaku.

"Come on and try!" The monster said.

Black stopped in place and looked forward. He closed his eyes. He began to kick the ground behind him as dust began to leave the ground. He finally opened his eyes and let himself go as he dashed forward. The monster out up his shield.

"Bull Destruction!" Black yelled as his axe glowed black and he swung it forward before hitting the monster. The axe cracked the shield and let the monster stumble back. Black then brought his axe up before jumping over a few steps and slashing the monster down the middle.

"I guess I was one of the easy ones. My defense sucked!" The monster yelled as he fell backwards and exploded.

"Sosuke." Tsubasa said the name of his brother.

"Shall we?" Black said to Red. Red nodded. The rangers all called for their zords.

The monster grew to giant size and began terrorizing the city. The robo animals began to combine already. The giant robot now towered over the city.

"Let's try these two." Red pulled out two batteries. He activated them and then began a new transformation sequence.

The giant robot combined with the Elephant Zord along with its additional parts. The Rhino Zord then disassembled and the rhino head attacked itself to the giant robots left arm. It had the appearance of a shield. The rest of its body added armor to the giant robot.

"Sutoraiku Gattai Max KemonoOh!" The Rangers all yelled as the giant Megazord posed in front of the Kemonoranger logo.

"Now this is cool." White now sat in the middle of the cockpit, in between Red and Green.

"It doesn't matter how many animals you use. My defense had gone up." The monster gloated as it ran forward. It was about to attack when the robot moved its left arm around and used the rhino head as a shield.

"It's like you said before. Your defense sucked. This is going to be easy." Red said as the robot pushed the monster back. It's sword then appeared and it began slashing the monster. Sparks fell all over the ground.

"Let's finish it now!" Black said as the robot kicked the monster with the Bull Zord.

"If you say so." Red pulled out a battery.

"Final Max KemonoOh Strike!" The Rangers all yelled as the robot brought its sword up. It brought down its sword quickly and sent the animal spirits towards the monsters. The tiger attacked last and did so with force. The giant robot then slashed the monster one last time before turning away. The monster fell back and blew up as the giant robot walked away.

"And... done." White dusted off his hands as he sat back in his chair.

After the Zords were sent away, the Rangers demorphed. Sosuke crossed his arms as Tsubasa came up to him. The others moved away from them but Kite and Madoka were about to have their own troubles.

"I don't want to hear it. I only care about mom and Miku. That's all." Sosuke said before walking away. Tsubasa sighed.

"Come back!" Kite called for Madoka who walked away with haste.

"Madoka." Maya said the girls name.

"I said come back!" Kite yelled.

"No! You... you..." Madoka let out her frustration with a scream before continuing on.

"Come back!" Kite yelled once more. His eyes glowed red as his tiger spirit once again escaped his body. The tiger ran and stood in front of Madoka. Madoka stepped back before turning towards her brother. Kite was breathing heavily before calming down and letting the tiger go away. Madoka then began to run away.

"Madoka!" Maya yelled after her.

"Madoka," Kite started before falling to the ground.

"Kite!" The others said as they helped him.

-0-0-0-0-

"What happened exactly." Hiroto asked Noël. Kite lay on the couch in the base with a blanket over him. Tsukasa and Miu were sitting next to him. Maya also sat next to him. Madoka had managed to get away just like Sosuke.

"It's as I said on the phone. They both attacked eachother using their animal spirits." Noël explained.

"It's as I feared." Hiroto said as he tapped his finger on the desk.

"Their spirits were stronger than they should have been." Noël stated.

"Why did they summon their spirits?" Tsubasa asked.

"Their emotions of anger and sadness must have triggered their animal spirits and let them come out. Their spirits must have been stronger because they are siblings, so being near eachother allows for their spirits to get stronger." Hiroto explained.

"I don't think so. They started off at equal strength but the tiger managed to win in the end. Madoka was knocked out immediately." Noël reported.

"Interesting. You all have the ability to call on your animal spirits even when not fighting with your suits. Fascinating." Satoru said as he thought about it.

"Those two have been an interesting pair. I can see why they were chosen. Satrou!" The boy stood straight as Hiroto called for him, "Investigate the connection between Kite and the other reds along with his spirit. I want to know why his was stronger. If he summoned it in the park, and it seemed as powerful as before, I want to know why." Hirot explained.

"Will do." Satrou said.

"Everyone else, go back to doing what you do best. If anything new pops up, I'll let you know." Hiroto said as he spun in his chair.

"Since when are we agents or police." Kenta asked Kyoya who shook his head.

"Kite. What happened?" Maya asked as she looked at the boy who slept.

-0-0-0-0-

"Jiku-Dana? Are you around?" Kasuto stepped into the main room. When he saw no sign of his master, he sighed of relief.

"What are you so relieved about?" Zaku appeared from behind a pillar.

"Zaku? What a surprise." Kasuto stated.

"Why is it a surprise?" Zaku asked.

"I never expected you to be out and about cutting down innocent trees." Kasuto stated.

"I have bigger things to do than knocking down trees." Zaku said as he held his swords hilt.

"What are you doing?" Kasuto asked.

"I want answers. What are you planning in secret?" Zaku pulled out his sword as he walked forward.

"I believe I don't know what you are talking about." Kasuto didn't move as he stared Zaku down.

"You lying wolf! Tell me!" Zaku brought his sword up and then down only for it to be blocked by another sword.

Zaku lookednin surprise before being hit back. Zaku caught himself before he could fall and looked at who had blocked his attack. To his surprise, it was a... ranger?

"Who the hell is he?!" Zaku stepped back a little as he viewed the ranger.

The Ranger was silver in color. He had black patterns that seemed to represent a defensive animal. His helmet looked like a Triceratops with black eyes on top, one on each side. He had two horns on each side of his helmet on top. They angled up a little, coming off the helmet. He had a smaller horn on the front of his helmet, on top in the middle, that also came off the helmet. His visor was black in color and looked like a Triceratops mouth when open. He wore silver boots with black heels. The collars of his boots were gold in color. On his sides, he had black markings that looked like horns. On his main body, he had a black motif of a Triceratops head that went throughout the whole suit. He had a Triceratops styled number 10 in the middle of the imprinted Triceratops. He had a belt that is gold in color. The belt buckle had the Kemonoranger symbol with his number 10. In his right holster he had his Raiku Blaster. In his left holster, he had his Raiku Saber. His Morpher lay in rest mode on his left wrist.

"He's not alone." Kasuto laughed as Zaku continued stepping back. He felt three other presences. He turned to face three more rangers.

The first Ranger was orange in color. He had black patterns that looked to represent a carnivorous animal. His helmet looked like a Tyrannosaurus Rex, T-Rex for short, with black eyes on the top of his helmet, one on each side. His visor was black in color and looked like a T-Rex's mouth when open. On his visor, he also had what looked like teeth on top and on the bottom. He wore orange boots with black heels. The collars of his boots were silver in color. He had black markings on his side that looked like huge T-Rex teeth. On his main body, he had a black motif of a T-Rex head that went throughout the suit. He had a T-Rex styled number 9 in the middle of the imprinted T-Rex. He had a belt that was silver in color. The belt buckle had the Kemonoranger symbol and his number 9. In his right holster he had his Raiku Blaster. In his left holster was his Raiku Saber. His Morpher lay in rest on his left wrist.

The second ranger was gold in color. This person was a woman. She had black patterns on her suit that seemed to represent a flying creature. Her helmet looked like a Pterodactyl with black eyes on top, one on each side. Her visor was black and looked like a Pterodactyl's mouth when open. Her helmet had a backward-pointing crest on the back, top of the helmet. She wore boots that were gold and had black heels. The collars of her boots were silver in color. She also had what seemed to be wings on her back. Markings on her side seemed to represent these wings. On her main body, there was a black Pterodactyl head motif that went throughout the whole suit. She also had a Pterodactyl-styled number 11 on her chest, in the middle of the imprinted Pterodactyl. She had a belt that was silver in color. The belt buckle had the Kemonoranger symbol and her number 11. In her right holster was her RaikuBlaster and in her left holster she had her Raiku Saber. Her Morpher lay in a rest state on her left wrist.

The third Ranger was a light green color. He had black patterns representing another carnivorous animal, a hunter. His helmet looked like a Velociraptor with black eyes on top, one on each side. His visor was black in color and was slightly smaller that the orange ranger's helmet. On the visor were what looked like teeth, on the top and on the bottom. He wore light green boots with black heels. The collars of his boots were silver in color. On his sides, he had black markings that looked like Raptor teeth. On his main body, he had a black motif of a Velociraptor head that went throughout the suit. He had a Velociraptor styled number 12 in the middle of the imprinted Velociraptor. He had a belt that is silver in color. The belt buckle had the Kemonoranger symbol and his number 12. In his right holster he had his Raiku Blaster. In his left holster he had his Raiku Saber. His Morpher lay in rest on his left wrist.

"Who are these people?!" Zaku asked as he felt surronded.

"Shall we destroy him?" Kasuto asked as he moved around the room.

"I can think of a million ways to destroy him. How about you Raptor?." Orange asked the other ranger as he held his swords hilt.

"I can think of one painful way o cut him up into a million pieces." Raptor responded.

"Boys, don't get ahead of yourselves. I shall kill him." Gold stated as she pulled out her blaster.

"Enough!" Silver said.

"You are right. We shall leave him. For now." Kasuto said.

"This is your plan. Planting ranger spies to do your dirty work." Zaku asked.

"Yes and no. You see these four will be the rangers greatest threats. That's one hand. On the other hand, I have a ranger who has already been spying on them." Zaku snapped as a ranger appeared.

This ranger was purple in color and had black patterns going throughout his suit that seemed to represent a savage night animal. His helmet looked like a wolf with black eyes on top, one on each side. He also had two wolf ears coming off the top and what could be described as fur, not actual fur, coming off the sides of his helmet. The visor had the outline of a wolfs mouth when open and it was black in color. He wore purple boots with black heels. The boots collars were gold in color. He also had what seemed to be silver ankle collars that covered most of his shin. He also wore silver gauntlet like devices on his wrists. On his chest he had a black motif of a wolfs head that went throughout the suit. He had a wolf styled number 8 in the middle of the imprinted wolf head. He had a gold belt with the Kemonoranger symbol on the buckle along with his number 8. In his right holster he had his Raiku Blaster. In his left holster he had his Raiku Saber. His Morpher lay in rest mode on his wrist.

"I have a whole ranger team." Kasuto began to laugh. The rangers all stared at Zaku. Zaku stared at Purple who seemed hesitant but remained completely calm.

"I can't believe this." Zaku growled.

-0-0-0-0-

_~Inside Kite's Mind~_

_"What happened?" Lupin Red asked as he held his helmet._

_"It seems Kites animal spirit is getting stronger." Zyuoh Eagle said. The other reds agreed._

_"IWAE!" All the reds turned to see Gio._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" Gokai Red asked._

_"IWAE! The king grows stronger. He shall be there to save us from destruction and become the ultimate ruthless king that rules over all." Gio explained._

_"You never said ruthless before." Patren 1gou said._

_"He shall save us from destruction and rule everything. He shall stand on top. He grows only more powerful. His sister shall help him get to the top. His sister will be the key to our salvation. May i also mention that our king will be getting five new servants to help him achieve this." Gio turned and smiled._

_"What are you saying?" Hurricane Red asked._

_"IWAE! IWAE!" Gio finished as he looked up to the abyss that was Kite's mind. The other reds seemed a little uncomfortable as they watched Gio rejoice._

_—_

A/N: Done and Done! Another new chapter done. I started writing this chapter a little lost. I didn't know where I was going to go with it until it came to me. I already knew I would take this chapter and make it centered around family and Sosuke in general and BOOM! There it is. I actually liked the way it came out. I say that every chapter, XD. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Look forward to more.

Adieu!


	20. The Night Warrior

(Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai, it is owned by Toei. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

A/N. Ok, here's my note. Hopefully, I don't get interrupted like ~glitch~ so far in ~glitch~ I hope ~glitch~

BORING!

"Hello fellow readers. I assume you are here to read the story about the one and only true king. If you have been keeping up, you have seen that my king has gained tremendous power. Unfortunately, he is having family troubles. I hope he fixes things soon. Mistress Madoka is a very important person for him and she will help lead him to become the great king. Anyways, read now, and rejoice for my king!" Gio smirked as he closed the book he read from.

Chapter 20: The Night Warrior

Kenta yawned and stretched his arms out as he exited his final class of the day. He turned down the hallway and walked down with his hands in his pocket. He whistled as he looked for the restroom. When he arrived, luckily no one was there. After doing his business and washing his hands, he walked out. No one was in sight. Luckily, everyone had left. Kenta was about to leave until he heard something in the girls restroom.

Although he was a pervert, or so he says, he leaned against the wall outside and over heard what was being said. At first he could barely understand but after a few seconds, everything was clear.

"Come on. Have some fun with me." Kenta recognized Madoka's voice instantly.

"We shouldn't do this here. Someone will catch us." Another girls voice was heard. Kenta made a concerned face as he continued listening.

"So you're saying you are down?" Madoka asked.

"Definitely. And maybe I'll find someone who will sell me some, you know." Kenta could tell the girl was smirking just from hearing her voice.

"Nice. Then we'll meet here tomorrow," Madoka waited to hear the girl respond, "then let me give you a small taste of what's to come." Kenta covered his mouth as he heard a 'kiss' sound. His face began to turn red as he didn't know what to do.

The girl that Kenta didn't know walked out of the restroom without looking over to where he stood. He tried to stay still as he heard Madoka's footsteps. As Madoka stepped out, he pretended like he was a part of the wall. What an idiot. Madoka saw him instantly and kicked his leg. Kenta started jumping around as he bit his tongue to stop himself from saying anything offensive.

"Why were you listening, pervert!" Madoka yelled.

"I was just using the restroom when I heard you two in there," Kenta rubbed his leg until the pain went down a little, "I didn't know you were into girls. I thought you liked guys."

"I'm bi." Madoka said as she crossed her arms. Kenta looked at her shyly, he didn't know what to make of this.

Kenta started looking for what to say but the only thing to come up was what he didn't want to ask, "Does your brother know?" Kenta asked almsot with a concerned tone.

"No, and he shouldn't. Imagine what he would think of his sister when she tells him that's she's bi. I like men and women so what's the problem!" Madoka screamed frustrated.

"Is there some other reason you don't want to tell your brother." Kenta asked and held his arms up as Madoka turned around angrily.

"I bet you already know." Madoka began stomping out of the hallway. Out in the open, Kenta caught up to her.

"I mean, to me it's not a bad idea. Your siblings are already living in a foster home, they might as well should live with a real family." Kenta said but regretted it instantly when he was kicked in between his thighs. He held his crotch as he fell to his knees.

"Baka!" Madoka yelled as she continued walking on.

"Aww, romantic troubles." Madoka looked up as did Kenta. The Raptor Ranger stood in front of them.

"A Kemonoranger?" Madoka questioned. Kenta just kept watching.

"Yes and no. Let's just say, you two are my targets." The ranger laughed as he dashed forward.

"Madoka-Chan!" Kenta yelled as he forced himself up and jumped in front of Madoka only to be slashed.

"Ha! Your pathetic boyfriend tried to stop me." The ranger laughed.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Madoka yelled as she clentched her fist and punched the ranger. With her unusual strength she sent the ranger flying into a tree.

"Damn! I underestimated you. Got to tell Silver this." The Ranger got up and walked away as he the other two watched.

"Kenta? Are you ok?" Madoka's mother-like instincts kicked in.

"Yea. I'm good." Kenta said.

"Good. Now leave me alone!" The instincts disappeared almost immediately.

Kenta got up by himself and dusted himself off. He winced as he felt some pain. He walked out of the schools gates and was ready to walk home when he found someone he knew.

"Ryuga?" Kenta said as he found the boy standing by a car. The car was a nice Subaru WRX that was purple in color and had a dragon decal on its side. Near the front was a wolf decal, the wolf looking as if it were howling and preparing to attack.

"Get in. We need to talk." Ryuga said. Kenta nodded and got into the passenger seat.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kenta asked as he put on his seatbelt.

"I wanted to talk about the Kemonorangers. More specificically, Kemono Red. I heard his power has grown, to the point that his spirit is stronger than his sisters. You see, his sister is a key to help him gain great power. They both have great power and were given great power to stand on top, as siblings, as rulers. We need to take him down as soon as possible." Ryuga explained everything he had once said to Kenta once before except for the part of Kite becoming stronger.

"Yea, I've been meaning to talk to you about this whole situation." Kenta said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't tell me you are backing out. Kenta, we need to bring Kyoya over to our side in order to stop him. Jiku may be an enemy but Kite can and will become the big enemy. He will be the one to bring Dooms Night upon the world once again." Ryuga explained.

"What are you talking about. Look, I know you said that he and sister have a whole lot of power but I know that having Madoka by his side, he won't turn to the dark. He will come out on top and be a great hero." Kenta said and he suddenly felt the car come to a halt.

"Kenta, are you saying that you trust Kite?" Ryuga asked.

Kenta thought for a bit before saying, "Yea. I do. I trust him and the others." Kenta said as he remembered Kasumi and Kinji helping him gain confidence in himself again and helping him realize that he can let people get close to him.

"Get out." Ryuga said. Kenta already saw that coming and got out. The rear wheels screeched as the car drove off.

"What is wrong with you Ryuga?" Kenta asked himself as he began to walk away.

-0-0-0-0-

"Uh, are you sure about this Satrou?" Kite got onto his dirt bike which he now called the Tiger MotoX. He turned it on as he turned to see Satrou and Natsuki. Satoru typed into the laptop he held.

"Of course. We haven't really been testing this bike since we fixed it so I thought why not now. It'll help me espcecially when I look into making others." Satrou explained.

"Others. Don't you think I should be the only one, you know the leader having the coolest things." Kite rubbed the front of the motorcycle. He then felt Natsuki hit him on his side.

"Still, it would be cool to see everyone ride motorbikes." Natsuki put her hands together as she thought about it.

"Not really. Maybe get them a truck or something." Kite continued only to feel a slap on the head. Natsuki frowned as she shook her head.

"Kite? If you would please?" Satrou asked as he smiled brightly. Kite rolled his eyes as he put on his helmet. He reved the engine a few times before descending upon the dirt track. It was a specific track made for dirt bikes.

He jumped over some of the small hills as he reached the bikes top speed. Satrou recorded everything on his laptop as well as on the cameras he set up all around the track. Natsuki closed her eyes everytime Kite jumped, begging he didn't get seriously injured. Just as Kite made his last jump, a GSPO pulled up near Satrou and Natsuki, on the main road.

"Good morning!" Satrou and Natsuki said to the GSPO officers.

"Good morning. What are you guys doing here?" Sakuya asked as Kite came to a halt in front of the group. He took off the helmet and looked at the group.

"I see, you are learning how to ride a dirt bike." Tsukasa said as she gave Kite a warm smile.

"I already know how to ride a bike, pretty officer." Kite flirted as he smiled back. Tsukasa laughed and Kite looked down in defeat but didn't lose his smile.

"You think you're a pro?" Tsukasa asked.

"I know I am. Want to see?" Kite asked.

"Show me what you got?" Tsukasa asked.

"Senpai, what are you doing?" Sakuya asked Tsukasa as Kite put his helmet back on.

"I'm just seeing what he can do." Tsukasa said as she moved forward.

"Interesting." Natsuki noted quietly.

Kite once again reved before leaving. He took a few laps, trying his best to make his jumps big and epic. He laughed as he noticed the faces of everyone watching. Once he was done, he came let the bike slowdown before parking in front of the group.

"How was that?" Kite asked, talking off his helmet.

"That seemed interesting." Tsukasa laughed.

"Senpai! What's going on?" Sakuya was really confused as to why Tsukasa was speaking differently than she usually does.

"What are you talking about?" Tsukasa asked.

"It's just that... you are... I don't know." Sakuya seemed frustrated.

"Yea. You aren't sounding like you usually sound Tsukasa-San. And you too Kite. Something feels weird about you today." Natsuki said to both of them.

"Don't know what you are talking about." Kite said.

"I'm just messing around with you guys. It's just a little joke we thought of." Tsukasa came clean to the worried officer and the two students.

"Oh thank goodness." Sakuya heard the professionalism coming back into her voice.

"Just wanted to check in on you guys. You are clearly working hard. Let's go, Sakuya." Tsukasa said to tye officer in green.

"Roger!" Sakuya said. Both officers began heading for their car. Satoru and Natsuki began to drink water as they waved goodbye.

"Tsukasa!" Kite called out. She turned around to face him.

"Want to go out tonight?" Kite asked getting Satoru and Natsuki to spit their drinks. Sakuya was also caught by surprise. Tsukasa had surprise on her face as she tried to figure him out. Kite just smiled.

"Tonight?" Tsukasa asked to confirm.

"Yea. Tonight, I'll take you anywhere you want to go." Kite said still causing Satrou and Natsuki to freak out.

Tsukasa looked down and back at the Kite, "Sure. Pick me up at 7 o'clock sharp. Don't be late." Tsukasa smiled.

"Roger, officer!" Kite smiled as he saluted. Tsukasa laughed as she got into the car. Sakuya turned both ways until he got into the car. He was confused as hell but he was lost for words so he couldn't ask any questions. The car then left the group behind.

"What's up with you? She's like a couple years older than you." Satrou looked at Kite who only smiled.

"Yea, why do you want to date Tsukasa-San?" Natsuki asked. She gasped a little when she noticed something wrong in Kite's eyes. A red glow.

"She's pretty. Just wanted to ask her out and give her a good time," Kite winked as he put his helmet on once again and reved his bike. He launched himself and went for another round on the bike. Satrou and Natsuki were left dumbfounded as they looked at eachother.

_~Inside Kite's Mind~_

_"What the hell did he just do!" Lupin Red almost jumped on top of the console as Zyuoh Eagle struggled to keep him off._

_"Lupin Red! Calm down!" Zyuoh Eagle was finally able to rip Lupin Red from the console._

_"Kaitou! Stop overreacting!" Patren 1gou said as he walked up._

_"What do you mean? Aren't you concerned about this guy asking Tsukasa out on a date?" Lupin Red pushed Patren 1gou._

_"What's wrong? Tsukasa is a grown woman who can make his own decisions." Patren 1gou dusted off the area that Lupin Red touched when he was pushed._

_"Lupin Red is right, however. The problem isn't with Tsukasa, it's with Kite. The way he asked and flirted. He was also texting someone late last night, which he never does. He isn't acting like himself." Zyuoh Eagle informed._

_"I guess you're right. You! What do you know about this?" Everyone turned to see Gio as Patren 1gou pointed at him._

_"I don't know what you are talking about." Gio smiled as he flipped through a book that wasn't his normal book. That one he set to the side as he read a fine book on Samurai's._

_"Why is Kite acting weirdly?" Ryusoul Red asked._

_"I do not know. It is of concern to me as well. I will investigate right away." Gio stood up and picked up his book. The others were going to question him but his face said it all. He was serious. He disappeared and the other reds began chatting about what could be going wrong._

-0-0-0-0-

Kenta was quiet as he walked home. He sighed as he let his thoughts run wild. He came to a stop at a crosswalk. He looked at a couple that stood on the other side and smiled as he saw their big smiles. He began walking across as he gave the couple a nod with a smile. As he finished crossing the street, he heard a scream behind him. He turned around and saw the couple being attacked by a monster. The man was being shocked by a monster who shot out electricity.

"Stupid humans. Your bodies can't take in electricity as well as I had hoped." the monster laughed.

"Monster!" Kenta jumped up and kicked the monster back. The man fell to the floor. This monster was yellow and purple in color. It looked like an octopus and had on what looked like a tank suit. It had red eyes that were shaped as if it were mad and it had no visible mouth.

Kenta looked at the man and shook his body trying to wake him up. The woman began to cry as Kenta's calls were unsuccessful. The monster stood up once again. Kenta saw this and made a sound, showing his anger. He got up and grabbed the woman's hand and guided her to safety. The monster followed them which made it harder for Kenta.

Just as Kenta turned a corner, he was punched and sent to the ground, the woman behind him falling as well. Kenta looked up to see the monster dancing around in delight. Kenta gave him a death stare as he got up. He spun around and kicked the monster. He then told the woman to go. She nodded her head and ran off to safety. Kenta then pulled out his battery and transformed into his ranger form.

He began fighting the monster along with a group of Ryaku that were just spawned in by said monster. He pulled out his Scythe as he slashed as many monsters as he could, trying his best to move with speed. Kenta spun his Scythe around before slashing the monster and sending him flying.

"Guess you can't take a hit like that." Kenta smirked under his helmet as he launched himself forward again. Before he knew it, he was shot right in the chest and sent falling back, sparks falling off his suit. He fell on his back and held his chest as he looked up.

"Guess your still weak." To Kenta's surprise, the Purple Kemonoranger stood not too far from him.

"You must be one of Kasuto's Rangers. I leave this to you." The monster said before being shot in the back.

"You aren't escaping so easily." Purple said as he shot the monster once again.

"Ryuga? What are you doing?" White stood up and ran up to Purple.

"Just testing you." Purple said as he playfully hit White's chest.

"I'm confused." The monster stood up.

"Don't worry about it, you won't be confused for long." The monster turned to see Red jumping towards him, kicked the monster back. Blue and Black appeared behind him.

"Seems the other three won't be coming." Purple said under his breath as he watched the other rangers.

"Tiger Sword!" Red pulled out his sword and slashed the monster.

"Shark Sabers!" Blue used both his feet and jumped forward. He slashed the monster two times.

"Bull Axe!" Black pulled out his axe and spun it around, hitting the monster three times.

"I'm out of here!" The monster held his chest as smoke came off his body. He ran off and disappeared.

"That was quick." Black said as he put his axe up on his shoulders.

"Sosuke. I need to talk to you." Blue said before the three noticed White and Purple walking up to them.

"It's finally nice to meet you, Kemonorangers." Purple said as he held his arms out.

"A new Kemonoranger?" Red tilted his head as he studied this new rangers suit.

"Nice to meet you." Purple held out his hand.

"Likewise." Blue shook his hand.

"Tsubasa?" Purple asked.

"Hm, is that really you, Ryuga?" Blue said.

"They know eachother?" Red asked Black who just shrugged.

"Ryuga? You know Tsubasa-San?" White asked.

"Of course. We studied together at Oxford." Ryuga undid his transformation. Everyone else followed.

"Oxford?" Kenta asked.

"It's a university in England." Tsubasa clarified for Kenta, "Anyways, Ryuga, what brings you back to Japan? And when did you become a Kemonoranger?"

"I came to Japan to find you guys. I became a Kemonoranger not too long ago. I recieved a message from an older man who asked me if I wanted to be a hero. I answered yes and here we are." Ryuga explained.

"I would like to hear more details, especially details on your spirit and your power." Tsubasa said.

"I got time right now." Ryuga said.

"Great. We'll show you to the base." Tsubasa and Ryuga began walking off. The other three just saw them as they left.

"I got things to do." Sosuke said as he turned away.

"I've got to investigate the new guy." Kenta said. The other two looked at him but didn't mind what he said.

"I got to go get ready for my date with Tsukasa." Kite stated as he began walking off. The other two boys looked at him.

"Date with Tsukasa!" The two boys yelled in shock.

"Yup. She's a hottie." Kite called back as he walked away.

"How did he get a date with Tsukasa?" Kenta asked.

"I don't know but I want to find out." Sosuke said.

"Well, like I said, I'm following those two. I'll see ya later." Kenta ran off.

"Now, to... investigate... you." Sosuke was distracted by something else. He saw Madoka walking with haste. He didn't know why, but her expression didn't make him feel well. She was going to do something stupid. Sosuke decided to follow her instead.

Sosuke followed the girl for four blocks until they reached what looked to be an elementary school. Sosuke stayed behind a wall, peeking over to see what Madoka was doing. She had a backpack on so he thought she was bringing something to her siblings, who went to this school. Before entering the school, Madoka stopped at the entrance and took out a notebook. She began writing something down. After she did, she pulled out what looked to be a few pieces of paper.

Sosuke walked a little closer, staying hidden from view. He squinted his eyes and saw what was written on the pieces of paper she pulled out. They were train tickets. Sosuke gasped as he jumped over the wall. As Madoka was beginning to walk, her hand was caught by Sosuke.

"Sosuke?! What are you doing?" Madoka struggled against the boys grip.

"I should be asking you." Sosuke stared at Madoka directly in her eyes. He could see her anger and sadness.

"Let me go!" Madoka finally used her unusual strength and flipped Sosuke around, allowing him to fall on the ground.

"Madoka. Are you thinking what I think you are thinking?" Sosuke asked.

"Why do you care?" Madoka gave the boy an angry look.

"Because it's a stupid decision. Maybe your brother is right. It would be better for them to grow up with parents." Sosuke said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Says the one who hates his father." Madoka remarked as she crossed her arms.

"Madoka!" Both of them turned to see Kite standing not too far.

"Leave me alone." Madoka turned around but a red spirit tiger stood in her way.

"We need to talk." Kite said.

"Didn't he just say he had a date?" Sosuke asked himself quietly.

-0-0-0-0-

"Tentaraito!" Zaku yelled as he hit a pipe, causing the hot steam to come out. Baishisu jumped at the sound of the scream as the octopus like monster came crashing through the doors.

"I'm sorry boss. I swear it won't happen again." The monster pleaded as he got on his knees.

"You had one simple job and instead you go to kill humans. You are useless." The monster general claimed as he sat at the bar.

"Aren't we supposed to make humans suffer?" The monster asked.

"Yes. But when I send you to do a specific job, you do the job." Zaku seemed irritated as he spoke.

"Yes boas, give me one more chance." The monster bowed as he shook.

"Get out there and get me results!" Zaku yelled. The monster shook his head and ran out of the base.

"Zaku! It's great to see you taking initiative." The generals turned to see Jiku entering the room. He wore his white suit along his white fedora. He held a suitcase as he walked up to his throne.

"Master!" Zaku quickly ran up to him and got down on knee, tilting his head forward to face the ground. Baishisu followed and did the same thing.

"I'm actually glad I got to see you. I'm going away for a few days, maybe weeks. I need you to be in charge around here. I would've left Kasuto in charge but he had business to attend to." Jiku spoke to the general.

"I would be honored to lead the army in your place, master." Zaku claimed.

"Good. Make sure to do a good job. I don't want to have to... destroy anyone." Jiku said as he looked at a black energy sphere that formed in the palm of his hand.

"I will not disappoint you, master." Zaku claimed as he remained in place.

"Great. I'll be off then." Jiku have a nod to the two generals and left. The two generals finally stood up and Zaku nodded as he clenched his fist.

"I will not let you down." Zaku said as he walked off. Baishisu remained in silence as he began to think of how things would work with Zaku in charge.

-0-0-0-0-

"Ryuga?" Hiroto questioned as he studied the man.

"That's my name. Just here to help." Ryuga gave a smirk as he talked to the older man.

"You represent the wolf, correct?" Hiroto asked as he stood up and stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"Yes sir. That's me." Ryuga said as he pulled out his battery.

"Great to have you on board then." Hiroto held out a hand. Ryuga shook it and both men smiled.

"I just don't get it." Everyone turned to see Satrou and Natsuki walking in.

"Natsuki, I think it's just a date. What's the big deal?" Satrou asked even though he also had many questions.

"The big deal is that he's going out with Tsukasa." Natsuki said loudly, allowing the others to hear.

"Who are you guys talking about." Tsubasa asked.

"No one!" Satrou said quickly.

"What do you mean. We are talking about Kite!" Natsuki yelled the name as she avoided Satoru's hand from covering her mouth.

"Kite!" Tsubasa yelled as Miu almost choked on her drink. Hiroto tilted his head as he looked at the two teens.

"Kite-San is going to go on a date with Tsukasa? And she agreed?" Miu recovered as she put her drink down.

"Yea, but I think something's been going on since last night." Satrou claimed.

"Senpai, why did you say yes?" The two officers entered the facility and caught the view of the occupants.

"Hello everyone." Tsukasa greeted. Sakuya waved.

"Tsukasa. What's this about going on a date with Kite?" Hiroto asked as he crossed his arms.

"It's nothing." Tsukasa smiled and blushed as she looked away.

"Of course it's something. Why did you agree to go out with Kite-San?" Sakuya looked as if he were ready to beg for an answer.

"Don't worry about it." Tsukasa stared daggers into her fellow co-worker.

"Tsukasa, doesn't Kite seem to be acting differently than normal?" Hiroto asked as he looked down at his desk and saw the corner of the one drawing he drew of the Tategami siblings.

"I was going to tell you that just now. I accepted Kite's date and have been acting weirdly in order to keep it a secret but it is clear that no one is going to let the matter go. I have a string of texts from Kite sent from last night. I wanted you to look at them." Tsukasa pulled out her phone and put it down on Hiroto's desk. Hiroto read the text messages as Miu and Tsubasa looked over his shoulders. Sakuya also found a way to look while Ryuga kept his eye on the group.

"These messages don't sound like Kite. The way these messages were written, he sounds like he's lovesick." Tsubasa explained as he read.

"I mean it makes sense considering how Maya and Kyoya have been acting." Kenta sat down on a chair and put his feet up on the table.

"Maya and Kyoya?" Tsubasa questioned.

"Yea. Remember they went to Bistrot Jurer together and Maya wore that hot dress?" Kenta looked at Tsubasa as he put his hands behind his head.

"That's right. I didn't even ask them what that was about. Then Kite stormed off after they came in." Tsubasa began to think.

"He stormed off?" Ryuga thought you himself.

"Exactly. I don't blame him for wanting to go out with someone. Especially someone as hot as Tsukasa." Kenta closed his eyes before feeling the chair get kicked. Kenta fell to the ground hard. He rubbed his head and looked up to see Natsuki with fire in her eyes. Kenta pulled over his backpack and put it in front of himself.

"That's funny!" Everyone turned once again to the entrance as Maya and Kyoya entered the room. Maya seemed to be laughing at something Kyoya had said while Kyoya had a tiny smile present on his face.

"Kyoya." Ryuga said under his breath.

"Maya-San, Kyoya-San, where were you guys?" Natsuki asked the pair.

"Kyoya just helped me and my family move our furniture around." Maya said as she sat down. Kyoya leaned against the wall like always.

"Kyoya, do you find anything weird about these messages that Kite sent to Tsukasa?" Hiroto took the phone over to the green ranger. Kyoya looked at him before looking at the phone.

"That looks like something the old Kite would write." Kyoya looked back up at the occupants of the room.

"Old Kite, like before we all came together?" Tsubasa questioned.

"Yup. He would say stupid stuff like that when he talked to girls." Kyoya smriked as he was reminded of how Kite used to act.

"Could this mean anything?" Tsubasa asked.

"Why do you care? Let him do what he wants." Kenta started getting up before Natsuki threatened him with a fist and sent him falling back down.

"You should care. Kite was an idiot back then. He's much better now than before." Kyoya's smirk disappeared as he finally remembered evertHong about the old Kite.

"You getting this?" Ryuga asked under his breath as a small drone climbed up onto his shoulder.

"This is all very interesting. And it will come in handy." Kasuto, in a dark room, said to himself as he sat back and watched the monitor.

-0-0-0-0-

_~Inside Kite's Mind~_

_In a darker room, a single person stood. Gio walked closer as he kept his eye on this single person. He person already sensed Gio's presence. He turned slightly as his mouth was shaped into an evil grin._

_"Who are you?" Gio asked._

_"Just a guy trying to make a comeback. What's so wrong with that?" The person turned around and Gio's eyes widened._

_"It can't be. You can't be him." Gio claimed as he studied the person._

_"I am him. And soon, I will takeover and everything will proceed as planned." The man smiled as he turned all the way revealing himself to be... Kite!_

_Gio gaped his mouth open a little as he looked at this other Kite. His evil grin really didn't give off good vibes, giving Gio the feeling that this wasn't Kite. At least, not the Kite he knows right now._

_~Outside Kite's Mind~_

"Why Ani! Why!" Madoka screamed as Kite held her against his body. Sosuke stood a little far as he watched.

"Madoka. I don't want this anymore than you but it's for them. I'm thinking about them and their future. They can't live here all their lives and I'm not ready to take them in. I can't even guarantee that I'll be in control for long!" Kite claimed as he tears left his eyes. They dropped onto his sisters shoulder and she stopped struggling as she let his words sink in.

"What do you mean control?" Madoka asked.

"It doesn't matter right now. Think about them. They deserve the right to be a part of a happy family." Kite said.

"That family is with us." Madoka felt her brothers grip weaken and she turned to face him.

"Madoka. Trust me." Kite said.

Madoka gulped as she began to cry, "Do you know if anyone wants to adopt them?" Madoka asked and Kite looked at her.

"I'll take you to meet them. Come on Sosuke." Kite held his sisters hand as they walked. Sosuke felt obligated to go for some reason so he followed. They got onto a train and after a few stops they got off. They walked to a hotel and entered.

Once they entered, they walked up to the main desk and Kite asked for a room number. The woman gave it to him happily and Kite thanked her. The three walked to the elevators and went up to the third floor. They walked down a hallway and up to a door. Kite knocked on it gently.

"Who are these people?" Madoka asked. The door opened and Madoka's lip began to quiver.

"Hello Hideki-San." Kite said. The man smiled as he saw the two siblings.

"Master Kite. Mistress Madoka. It's nice to see you two together." Hideki, the old Tategami butler, greeted them.

"Hideki. Madoka wants to talk to the family willing to adopt out siblings." Kite said.

"Please come in." Hideki moved to the side.

"This is a friend, by the way." Kite said as he pointed to Sosuke.

"Hello, my name is Sosuke." Sosuke greeted as he gave a half bow and shook the mans hand.

"Nice to meet you young man." Hideki smiled as he let all three into the room.

"Madoka, this is Hideki's wife. Maria." Kite introduces Madoka to a woman she had never seen before.

"It's so nice to finally meet the sister that those two kids kept talking about." The woman, Maria, stood up and greeted both of them along with Sosuke. After introductions and Hideki getting some tea ready, they began to talk about a serious topic. The reason that the siblings went there.

"Hideki and his wife want to adopt Gingka and Sophie?" Madoka asked Kite.

"Yup. I'll explain." Kite said as he was guided to a seat. He sat with Madoka and Sosuke day on a chair. Hideki and Maria sat opposite of the siblings.

"This is going to get emotional." Sosuke said under his breath.

Kite took in a deep breath before he started, "I was on my way to see the little rascals the other day. I got to the foster home and read a sign that said 'Adoption Day'. I thought it was weird to see something like that in Japan but I ignored it. I knocked on the door and was greeted by the same worker who always works with the rascals. She took me to where Gingka and Sophie were and I was surprised to see Hideki and his wife with them. Of course, Hideki knows them. I stayed back as I watched the kids play with Maria. That was when Hideki noticed me and walked up to me." Kite noticed Madoka paying full attention which made him glad, "Hideki came back to Japan to find a child to adopt. You see, he moved to America after you and I left. He met Maria and they got married. We talked for a bit and that's when he told me something sad."

"What?" Madoka seemed interested and worried.

"Mistress Madoka. You see the problem is," Hideki looked at his wife who gave him a nod, "Maria can't have children. Her body isn't able to carry one." Hideki said and Madoka covered her mouth. Sosuke seemed a little disturbed by this as he began tapping the heel of his foot.

"After Hideki told me this, I felt pain and sadness. When I looked at how much fun she was having with Gingka and Sophie that I felt glad. I looked at Hideki and asked him how he would feel adopting the two. He was surprised that I said this but he looked at his wife and back at me before telling me that he would be glad. Remember he was good friends with father before he passed away. I talked to the workers and they said that they could prepare papers as soon as we were ready. We could've started the process right there but I wanted to talk to you first. I didn't mean for you to find out the way you did. Hideki and his wife want to be Gingka and Sophie's parents. If I'm honest, I know they would make good parents for the rascals. He knows them as well as he knows you and me. He's been there for our family almost out entire lives." Kite held Madoka's hand as she looked down.

"I know. He was the best butler ever. He acted like a second father whenever father wasn't home. He knows what we like and what we don't like. He knew how to handle me when I was being a little moody. The only problem is I'm not sure if I'm ready to let Gingka and Sophie go." Madoka looked at her brother.

"I don't want to see them go either but if they go with Hideki, it'll make me feel better than them going with people we don't know. Sure, they'll move to America, but they would be happy. Hideki told me that he has a huge house and has a lot of money now. He can give them a good life." Kite said to his sister.

"Kite." Madoka looked at her brother with tear filled eyes.

"Mistress Madoka. I promise you that I will take care of them as if they were my own children. Which, hopefully, they will be." Hideki looked at the girl. Kite wiped away her tears.

"Can... Can... I at least spend one more day with them?" Madoka asked.

"Of course." Maria chimed in.

"They will always be your siblings and we will always allow you to see them whenever you want. However the method, I promise you that you will never lose touch with them." Hideki claimed.

"What do you thinks Sosuke?" Madoka asked the boy who's eyes widened as all the attention was shifted towards him. He felt a little uncomfortable as he felt the stares.

"If I get an opinion then I would say it's the most perfect idea in the world. Giving those kids loving parents would be the best thing in the world. They don't deserve to grow up without parents." Sosuke said as he looked directly at Madoka. Kite gave him a nod and Sosuke sat back in the chair.

"Hideki-San. I accept." Madoka said as she turned to them.

"Mistress Madoka." Hideki and his wife smiled brightly, "Arigatou! Arigatou!" Hideki walked over to her and held her hands as he began to cry. Maria also began to cry.

"Madoka." Kite smiled as he kissed her head. She smiled as she also began to tear up. Hideki went to his wife and hugged her. Sosuke smiled as he looked at everyone. He looked over at Kite who also started crying.

"Might want to wipe those tears. You've got a date in a few hours." Sosuke said.

"A date? A date. A date!" Kite yelled as he jumped up.

"Ani?" Madoka looked at him.

"Master Kite. I would be glad to drive you around in your date." Hideki already read the boys mind as he walked up to him.

"Hideki-San. Stop calling me master. You aren't my butler anymore. We are equals. We always have been. And thanks for the offer but I just bought a car and I want to drive her in that." Kite smiled as he hugged the man.

"Master Kite. I promise to take care of your siblings." Hideki claimed.

"I know you will. I'll meet you tomorrow then to begin the process." Kite said as he motioned for Sosuke to get up. Madoka finished hugging Maria as she walked over to Kite.

"We can't wait." Hideki smiled.

"Bye Hideki-San." Madoka hugged the man.

"Mistress Madoka. I hope you will be there with your brother tomorrow." Hideki said to her.

"I promise." Madoka said. Hideki then held out his pinky finger. Madoka smiled as she remembered this sign. Hideki would always pinky promise Madoka whenever they made a promise. Madoka looked her pinky with his and they raised their hands before letting them fall.

"Let's go." Kite said as he walked out the door. They said goodbye to the couple and they left. Madoka felt weird but she smiled.

-0-0-0-0-

Kite put on his jacket as he walked out. Madoka, already in her pajamas, watched her brother leave as she watched TV. She smiled.

"It's about time you got a date." Madoka said as Kite walked out the door.

"I'll be back later." Kite said as he closed the door. He walked down the stairs of the apartment complex and down to a garage. He opened the garage and viewed the newly purchased red Honda Civic Type R. He got into the car and turned it on.

He drove out of the garage and headed off onto the road. After a few minutes, he found himself in front of Tsukasa's apartment complex. He went up to her apartment and knocked on the door. Kite checked his breath as he awaited for an answer. He heard the door unlock and when it opened, Tsukasa stood there, wearing a beautiful pink dress with red markings along the side that seemed to make the shape of flowers. It was a simple dress that someone would take out on a night at the club but it was perfect. Tsukasa felt a little weird as she played with her hair which she had left the way it was. Although, she did work on it a little. She wore a pair of black heels that seemed comfortable but she didn't really like wearing heels.

"You look... gorgeous." Kite admired the beautiful woman standing in front of him.

"Arigatou. Shall we?" Tsukasa asked. Kite moved out of the way and she closed her door, locking it, before leaving. Kite felt a small headache before he walked off, his eyes surronded by a red glow. He shook his head and followed the woman.

He opened the passenger door for her. She smiled as she got into the car and Kite closed the door. Kite got into the drivers seat and turned on the car. From afar, Kyoya watched as he leaned against a wall.

"Kite. What are you doing?" Kyoya walked out to the street and got into a purple WRX. Ryuga and Tsubasa sat patiently as they watched.

"Thanks for helping out with this Ryuga." Tsubasa said.

"Of course. We are fellow rangers right?" Ryuga said as he turned on his car and followed the red one.

When they arrived at the restaurant, it seeemd to be quite a fancy one. Kite found parking and they both got out. They entered the restaurant as Kenta used his ninja abilities to sneak in past them. Satrou stood afar with a device that he threw up.

"Ok, Yo-Yo. Keep a close eye on them." Kyoya's drone flew around.

"Aye aye captain." The drone said playfully as it followed them into the restaurant. The WRX arrived and parked next to a more fancy looking car. Hiroto sat inside drinking water as he waited for what was to happen. Sakuya say in the GSPO vehicle not to far from the restaurant. He wanted to use the GSPO's vehicle just in case anything bad happened and the police had to get involved.

Inside, Kite and Tsukasa talked as he looked into each others eyes. After beginning their meal, they only kept talking about their personal lives but Tsukasa let Kite do most of the talking. All of it was about Madoka and how he used to trick her into touching dirty things which is something she doesn't like. Everyone around the restaurant seemed impatient as they watched. Then, a power surge caught everyone's attention.

"A power surge?" Tsubasa questioned.

"This seems like the perfect place." Everyone heard someone speak loudly. The monster from before shot the restaurant with electricity and it caused the sign to explode. The building shook and everyone inside began to panic. Kite looked at Tsukasa who gave him a nod. Kite ran out, Kenta following him in the shadows.

"Hey!" Tsubasa yelled as he Kyoya and Ryuga lined up. Sosuke came from out of no where and looked at the three in surprise.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sosuke asked. He also seemed to be following Kite but he wasn't included in the plans of the others. Kenta appeared next to them and then Kite exited the building.

"Ahh, the Kemonorangers. Get them!" The monster summoned Ryaku monsters which began to attack immediately.

"Spirit Unleashed!" They all yelled as they transformed. Ryuga, however, waited. He watched for an opening and found it. He found it and pulled out his battery.

**Wolf!**

He scanned it with his Morpher and it disappeared. A spirit like Morpher appeared on top of his arm. He aimed it.

"Kemono Striker! Spirit Unleashed!" Ryuga shot out his spirit and was transported away.

The moonlight shined on him as he looked at the tall grass. A pack of wolves jumped out and attacked him. His suit began forming piece by piece as he fought off the wolves. Once his suit formed, his spirit spun around him before going through his head and backing up into his face. It formed his helmet and he posed with his fists up in a sort of martial arts pose.

"Time for me to shine." Purple said as he ran forward. He ran past the others and kicked the main monster who still seeemd to be shooting electricity.

Red and Black slashed at a group of monsters before going towards Purple. Purple was knocked back and Red and Black jumped forward as they hit the monster. The monster shot them with electricity and they fell back. Blue and Green launched forward while White came in from behind. The monster saw this ans spun around, hitting all the rangers with his tentacles.

"Ha Ha Ha, stupid Rangers!" The monster ran forward and hit the rangers more than three times. Purple stood up and awaited as the monster came closer. He grabbed his tentacles and held them down as he kicked the monster five times. He then pulled out his sword and slashed the monster.

"I'm not stupid." Purple said as he pulled out another battery and scanned it with his Morpher. His number glowed as a purple light came out. A silhouette was formed as three sticks connected with a chain appeared. Purple grabbed the weapon and spun them around his body like a professional martial artist. The nunchucks he held were admired by the other rangers. He hit the monster four times in different ways.

"This isn't going to end well is it." The monster said.

"Guess you were stupid. Now I'm ending you quickly." Purple inserted a battery into the nunchucks. The nunchucks glowed as he spun them around once again and began jumping around. He hit the monster with one end. He then began choking the monster.

He finally kicked the monster and spun himself around as he hit the monster with his weapon, purple energy sending him flying in the air into a power line. The monster yelled a it blew up. Purple turned around as he held the weapon.

"That was amazing Ryuga. Where did you learn that?" Tsubasa asked.

"That's a secret." Purple put his index finger up against his mouth.

"I need to get back to my date." Red claimed getting everyone's attention.

Then, as always, the monster grew to the size to the skyscrapers around him. He yelled as he moved around and began causing destruction. Yellow and Pink arrived quickly.

"What'd we miss?" Pink asked.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just form the Gattai." Kyoya said.

"Yea." Kite walked forward but he walked almost as if he were tired.

"Ani? Are you ok?" Yellow asked.

"Yea... let's... go..." Red fell to the ground as he knocked out.

"Ani!" Yellow yelled.

"Kite!" Pink got down with Yellow as they turned Red around. They shook him but he didn't budge.

"What happened?" Hiroto arrived. Sakuya and Tsukasa behind him.

"We don't know. He just fell down." Yellow said.

"Pathetic." Purple said quietly as he pulled out a battery. He scanned it and shot it out of his spirit Morpher. It grew as it flew away.

-0-0-0-0-

The battery grew as it arrived in a dark forest, the moonlight once again shining down on the forest. It found its way into a dark entrance. Red eyes glowed through the darkness as a huge mechanical machine moved out quickly. The moonlight shined down upon the Wolf Zord.

The Zord stopped on top of a cliff. It looked like a regular wolf and was purple in color with a grey colored underbelly. It had red eyes. It had a wolf styled number 8 on its side. The Zord then howled towards the moon before running off.

-0-0-0-0-

As the electricity shot through the night sky, the monster laughed. He then heard a howl. He turned to see the Wolf Zord appear. The wolf howled towards the moon as it lived its head around and faced the monster. It began to run towards it and it jumped onto the monster. It hit into the monster like the savage animal it represented.

"That hurts!" The monster grabbed the wolf and threw it to the ground.

"Green, White. Call your zords. You can form a new Gattai if you combine them with the Wolf Zord." Satrou said as he looked at blueprints of the Wolf Zord that he managed to get quickly. They looked at eachother and then at purple. White summoned his Zord. Green seemed hesitant but he followed and summoned his own Zord.

The Rhino Zord and the Elephnat Zord attacked the monster sending him falling in between two skyscapers. The Zords then all stood together. The rangers jumped in. Green then pulled out a battery and put it into his console. The three Zords then roared as they prepared to combine.

The Elephant Zord moved forward as it began to stand on its hind legs. It's front legs were detached as it's body formed the legs of the Megazord and it's main torso. The Rhino Zord then charged at the creation before disassembling itself. It's main body attached to the Megazord and became its left arm, the rhino head attaching itself to the shoulder as a hand came out of the Zords body. Other parts of the Zord attached to the Megazord body. The Wolf Zord ran forward and then jumped onto the the Megzords side. It's formed the right arm, it's head attaching itself to its shoulder, a hand coming out of the Zords body as its tail lifted up to the side, looking almost like a weapon. Finally, the Elephants tusks attacked you the top of the Megazord shoulders as it's head attached itself onto the Megazord chest. At the top, a head came out of the Zords body, silver in color with red eyes. It's head having an elephant looking helmet to cover it.

"Sutoraiku Gattai!" They yelled as the giant robot posed, "TripleOh!" The Kemonoranger logo appeared behind the robot.

In the cockpit, Green sat in the center. White sat to Green's left while Purple sat to Green's right. They then set their swords into the panels and activated their drones and out them in the consoles.

The giant robot prepared for battle. It ran forward and hit the monster. It then pulled out a Tusk Sword and slashed the monster. The monster stepped back and launched itself forward as it began shocking the robot. The robot only looked down at him.

"Hey, idiot! A Rhinos skin is tough!" White yelled as the robot knocked the monster off and kicked it back.

"Let's finish this." Green said.

"We can finish it like this. Leave it to the night warrior." Purple said as a ball appeared before the giant robot. The robot moved around like a soccer play and began kicking the ball forward. It seemed to be moving fast. As it's legs began to glow before it kicked the ball. The ball was on fire as it hit the monster head on and sent him flying.

"Damn... it!" The monster yelled as he fell to his knees and blew up. The giant robot turned around and looked away from the explosion.

"We did it. This is an awesome combination." White admired the robot.

Purple then pushed a button and the whole robot disassembled. The Elephant and Rhino Zords fell to their sides as the Wolf Zord howled and ran off.

"Ryuga!" Blue called out.

"Did you sneak it in?" Kasuto asked.

"I got it into him." Purple said.

He looked back at the rangers who were on the ground trying to wake Kite up. He sighed as he turned on a monitor. What seemed to be brainwaves and a heart monitor appeared on the monitor. Ryuga then continued on.

"The Night Warrior strikes." He claimed as the Wolf Zord howled into the night sky and ran off.

"What is up with him?" White said as he sat in his Zord.

"Kite! Kite!" Yellow yelled. Everyone tried to wake him up but he wouldn't budge.

-0-0-0-0-

"What's happening?" Gio asked.

"I don't know but I don't like it." The other Kite said as he turned around.

"You have to know. What is happening to my king!" Gio demanded.

"Kasuto!" The other Kite clentched his fist as he looked into the empty void above.

"Kasuto? Does he have anything to do with this?" Gio asked.

"Don't worry about it." The other Kite claimed as he walked away.

"My king. What is happening?" Gio asked as he looked through his book. He found an interesting page which made his eyes widen. He dropped the book and dropped to his knees.

NANI!!!!!!

——————————————————————————

~sceen glitches~

"A nice chapter if I do say so myself. Readers, please continue to read as we must find out what I just learned. Well, I already know it, but you don't. My king will rule over all. He is the ruler of all. He is an overlord." Gio smiled as he closed his book and sipped from a cup.

**Overlord or King!! What's the difference!!**


	21. Stuck with Issues

(Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai, it is owned by Toei. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

(Quick Note: I was thinking these last few days and have decided to minor change to a characters name. Gio will be called Geo from here on out.)

**Interlude:**

**Geo: Welcome back everyone. I'm sure you have questions? A lot of questions? Maybe that last chapter made no sense to you? Fear not for this chapter will answer your questions.**

**Zyuoh Eagle: Can you guarantee that?**

**Geo: Of course.**

**Gokai Red: Before we do anything, explain who those new guys are.**

**Geo: No! They have yet to appear. That will be explained at the end. For now, IWAE! For the King will gain more power than ever before. Behold the new chapter in his amazing story.**

-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 21: Stuck with Issues

Kite lay unconscious on the couch in the base. Everyone remained quiet as they watched Maya put warm towels on the boy. At that moment, Sakuya walked in, alone. It was rare for him to come alone but he had urgent business. He pulled Hiroto to the side and began talking to him.

"I just got new information from Tsukasa-senpai. It turns out she accepted Kite's date for another reason entirely." Sakuya claimed.

"What is that reason?" Hiroto asked.

"Apparently... Tsukasa likes... Keiichiro-senpai!" Sakuya yelled out loud and everyone turned to him. He covered his mouth as he realized what he had said.

"She likes that cop?" Hiroto questioned.

"Yes. It turns out it's something that grew over time. The other night when Kite was texting her, she claimed to find herself thinking it was Keiichiro-senpai texting her. She says that it's like she can see him in Kite." Sakuya explained.

"That can be the case. Considering he has the reds in his head, she may be experiencing some sort of thought process that is making her believe that Keiichiro is still here. While she still knows Kite is Kite, her brain can't help but process that there's a possibility of Keiichiro actually being present." Hiroto explained his thoughts to the officer who seemed to be very concerned.

"I see. Is there any way to fix this?" Sakuya asked.

"It'll blow over soon. She probably hasn't had any rest in the last few weeks. Tell her to take a day off to sleep. It should help." Hiroto gave the directions to the officer who nodded.

"Tsukasa-San must be going through a lot since she hasn't had a lot of rest." Miu said as the others nodded.

"Kite. Why won't you wake up." Maya wasn't listening to the others as she tried to get the boy to wake up. Madoka sat next to her and noticed her sadness.

"Don't worry, Maya-neesan. Kite will come back stronger." Madoka gave the girl a pat on the back as she smiled brightly.

"Right." Maya smiled back before realizing something, "Wait, did you call me Maya-neesan?"

"Yeah. Maya-neesan because my brother likes you and I'm sure you like him too. Maybe one day you'll get... married." Madoka teased causing the girl to blush so hard that she looked like Kites suit.

"Kite will be lucky if that happens. I'm rooting for you. Now come back stronger. We still have a battle to settle." Kyoya said as he heard from the corner.

"Maya?" Kite began talking in his sleep as he repeated the girls name.

"Is he sleep talking?" Kenta asked.

"Seems like it." Madoka smiled as she put the blanket up to cover his entire body.

"Kenta? I have a question for you as well." Hiroto called him over to where now Tsubasa stop dx

"What's up?" Kenta said.

"You both know Ryuga, right?" Hiroto asked the two.

"Yea. I went to college with him." Tsubasa answered.

"I met him a few months ago so I guess that doesn't compare." Kenta said as he crossed his arms.

"I see. Do you guys have any idea why he would just disassemble the Gattai?" Hiroto seemed to be interrogating the two.

"I don't." Both of the boys said in unison. They looked at eachother and seemed confused. They then began to recall what happened the night before. Ryuga undid the Gattai and ran off.

"He seems suspicious the moment he got here. You two should look for him. I already gave Noël a heads up to keep an eye out for him." Hiroto directed the the two nodded.

"Everyone. You should all go out and take a breather. After what happened last night, it could take a while for Kite to wake up and you all still look exhausted." Satoru said to the group.

"We're ok man." Kenta yawned as he stretched.

"I'm going to take a nap." Kyoya said as he left.

"Me too." Sosuke also left.

"Guess i should go and get some food for Ani and Maya-neesan." Madoka said as she stood up and left as well.

"Satoru, I want to look more into the Sentai teams and more into our secret project." Tsubasa said as he pulled out a few notebooks.

"Yes. We should get on that. If you are ready?" Satoru looked at Tsubasa who seemed to be hiding the fact that he was tired.

"Let's do it." Tsubasa said before they both left.

"I have a deadline to make. I'll see you all later." Natsuki also followed them out.

"Guess I'm going out there all alone. Eh." Kenta shrugged as he left. Hiroto sat in his chair while Miu went over to Kite and she helped Maya with the towels.

"Guess I better check up in Tsukasa-senpai then. I'll check in with you later." Sakuya nodded before leaving.

"Let's see where things go from here." Hiroto looked over at the picture he drew once again. He couldn't help but begin to think about it's true meaning. Especially the presence of the wolf warrior. He looked back over at Kite and sighed, "Sosuke, you better actually be helping him instead of being a nuisance."

_~Inside Kite's Mind~_

_"I still don't understand." Go-On Red said as he tried to wrap his head what Zyuoh Eagle was explaining._

_"Somethings wrong with him and we may be at fault." Zyuoh Eagle explained a much simpler sentence._

_"What's going on?" Kite asked as he yawned and opened his eyes._

_"Oh good, you're awake." Zyuoh Eagle looked down at the boy before helping him up._

_"Finally! What the hell was that?" Lupin Red showed up and grabbed Kite by his shirts collar._

_"What are you talking about?!" Kite pushed the thief back and adjusted his shirt before standing up with help from Zyuoh Eagle._

_"You little shit. You asked Tsukasa on a date?" Lupin Red put his hand on his weapon's handle, gripping it tightly but not pulling it out._

_"What the hell are you talking about?!" Kite yelled back at the thief._

_"You asked out Tsukasa. And now I'm going to kill you." Lupin Red was about to pull his weapon out but Patren 1gou held his arm down._

_"And what's the problem with that?" The officer kept his grip firmly on the thiefs hand._

_"Nothing I guess." The thief shoved the police man to the side and scoffed as he walked away._

_"What is he even talking about?" Kite shook his head as he dusted himself off, feeling somewhat dirty._

_"Doesn't matter. We need to talk about what happened to you." Zyuoh Eagle sat in his chair and looked up at Kite who was clearly confused by what was happening around him._

_"What happened to me?" Kite asked, feeling the urge to finding out what the eagle ranger was talking about._

_"You see, just as you were about to fight a giant-sized light monster, you lost consciousness. Right now, Maya is caring for you at the ranger base while you are here." Zyuoh Eagle explained to the boy who seemed shocked to hear this information._

_"Is there any clue as to why I lost consciousness?" Kite was nervous as he played around with his fingers, waiting for an answer._

_"No but-" Just as Zyuoh Eagle began, Kite began glowing before he disappeared completely._

_"He's gone." Gokai Red made it clear even though everyone saw it._

_"What is this place?" The reds that were gathered all turned at the sound of an older mans voice._

_"Is there... more?" Zyuoh Eagle questioned._

_From the shadows where the voice came from, a red figure appeared. This was another red ranger. The suit was mainly red but on his chest were three white diamonds sitting next to eachother. He had white bracers with red diamonds sitting next to each other, opposite the hands, which were white gloves. His boots were also white and had red diamonds near the top of the boot. The ranger had a belt with what looked to be a device in the middle, a golden coin slotted in the middle. To his left side was his side arm. His helmet had the design of a dinosaur, a tyrannosaurus to be exact, with a trim designed to look like teeth over the visor. Black eyes lay on top and the final piece was a silver mouthpiece._

_"Is that?" Gokai Red, clearly knowing who this was, stood up straight._

_"Tyranno Ranger!" The figure claimed._

_"No way?" Zyuoh Eagle stated._

_"So there's others here after all?" Everyone turned once again._

_This other figure also had a red suit. Although the suit was red, the main body and torso looked to be like a sort of white jacket, with red arm sleeves, golden braces around the upper arm area, white bracers on the wrists and primarily red gloves. The main white body has golden trims with one going straight down the middle and others going to the sides, cutting the white off from the red. His boots were red with white at the entrance of the boot. His belt was golden and had a strange buckle on it. To his sides were his sidearms. On his left peck, there was a logo of some sorts in the shape of a circle. One half of the circle was golden with a single black line going through it. The other half contained five different colors going down in this order: green, blue, red, yellow and pink. His helmet also had some sort of creature as a motif. It looked to be a dragon as a golden 'face' went over the helmet until it met with the black visor. The final piece was a silver mouthpiece._

_"Another one?" HurricaneRed questioned._

_"And another." AkaNinger pointed to another side where another red warrior appeared._

_The third ranger had a simple design. The suit was all red with a white V going down from the neck, connecting to a golden triangle. A small black void existed in the middle of the white V's lines. On his left peck was a black lightning bolt like symbol. Over the users wrists and ankles were black bracers with white trims on top and bottom. The users boots and gloves were red. The user had a golden belt with a belt buckle that had an 'S' symbol designed on it. To his left side was a side arm and on his back was what looked to be a ninja sword. His helmet was simple in design with the visor having a sort of oval like shape, a golden strap-like object on top of the visor with a circle shape in the middle._

_"A ninja?" Shinken Red was the one who asked._

_"I see a star." Everyone turned as Go-On Red spoke up._

_The fourth figure to appear was red as well. The users main torso was red while their upper chest had a white half circular design with a gold technological design coming in between the white and red. A gold trim also present near the neck. The suit has white bracers over his wrists and white gloves, golden trims on the gauntlets. The suit had white boots with golden boot collars. He had a golden belt with a belt buckle, the buckle having an I retesting design. In the middle of the buckle was a star shape. It was surrounded by four other shapes, a triangle on top, two long ovals on the bottom, a square on the right and an oval on the left. To his sides were his sidearms. The helmet had an interesting design, having a star shaped visor. The final piece was a red mouth as part of the mouthpiece._

_"Got to protect safety. Traffic safety is important." Everyone turned at the sound of someone else._

_Another figure emerged from the darkness. His suit was also red in color and had various black lines designed around the chest, stomach and legs. There was a small yellow shape in the middle of the chest with another yellow shape slightly above, being cut off by the neck area of the suit. On his sides, he had yellow triangles that contained the number one. He had white braces on his upper arms and white gloves. He had white boots as well. He had a white belt with a belt buckle with two yellow circles next to each other. To his side was his side arm. His helmet was designed to look like the front of a car. A silver frame lining around the visor, two circle, what seemed to be headlights, above the visor. The final piece was a silver mouthpiece._

_"This isn't the school." Everyone shifted their attention once again as they saw another figure enter._

_This figure had a red suit with a yellow triangle going down from his neck. On his shoulders were two white spaces. He wore white gloves and white boots. He had a white belt with a golden belt bucked that had a black 'M' going down in between. To his right was his blaster. Across his chest was a white line with five different colored rectangles going across. The colors, in order, were black, yellow, red, pink and blue. His helmet had a white outline going around the visor. On the top of the helmet was a black circle. The final piece was a solid silver mouthpiece._

_"Here comes another one." Red Buster warned as they all turned._

_This next figure wore a red suit with the main body being white. Across his stomach was a big black zigzag. He had white gloves with a similar black zigzag going across at the top of the gloves. He wore white boots with a black zigzag going across the boots collar. He had a white belt with a belt buckle with a 'V' symbol on it. To his left was what seemed to be a small blade in a holster. His helmet was designed to look like an animal, maybe a lion, with yellow lines going around the top of helmet, in a specific design. Green eyes sat above the black visor with the final piece being a silver mouthpiece._

_"Must save everyone. Need to leave this place first." Another figure emerged._

_This red figure looked around the suit was red but it had some sort of swirl design on the main body, both red and white being used. He wore white gloves with gold collars and white boots with gold collars. He wore a gold belt with a belt buckle that had a symbol on it. The symbol looked similar to what rescue workers would use. To his right side, was his side arm. His helmet had a visor that was shaped like a shield with four white lines coming in from every direction connecting to the visor._

_"Yuri! Yuri! I promise to change my future, to get out of this dark place." Another figure ran out of the darkness and spun around as he observed the space he was in._

_This ranger had a red suit. The chest of the suit was white with a red arrow coming down, splitting the white in half, the torso remaining red. He wore red gloves and silver bracers with what looked like a Morpher attached to her left hand bracer, black lines cutting through the top of the bracers. He wore red boots with silver collars. His belt was black with a buckle that was shaped like a triangle with a blue circle in the middle. His helmet was red which was mostly black on top, with a red arrow going through it, creating his visor, a silver line going through the straight line that led to the arrow shape. The last piece was a silver mouthpiece._

_"Where am I?" The rangers turned to see one last figure appear._

_This figure also had a red suit. Going over his right peck were five golden lines, as to indicate a number that this ranger represented. On his left peck was what looked like a lion symbol. He wore white gloves with golden collars and red boots with golden collars. He had a golden belt with a buckle that looked like an animal of some sort. To his left was a small sword held in a holster. His helmet seemed to represent an animal, a lion to be exact, with two yellow eyes on top of the helmet, a darker red shade starting on top of the eyes and moving backwards. He had a black visor with four silver teeth going through them, ending half through. Two teeth on top, farthest away from each other, and two teeth on top, closer to each other. He had a solid silver mouthpiece._

_"More... reds." Zyuoh Eagle was totally shocked._

_"Not possible." Ryusoul Red said as he observed them all._

_"You," The first figure, Tyranno Ranger, pointed to the eagle ranger that sat in his chair._

_"Me?" Zyuoh Eagle gulped._

_"If I remember hearing correctly, you are from the 40th Sentai. Explain what is happening please." The t-rex themed ranger asked and awaited an answer._

_The Eagle gulped before clearing his throat, "well, shall I begin with Dooms Night?" The other reds that had appeared seemed intrigued by the name, 'Dooms Night'. Tyranno Ranger crossed his arms awaiting an explanation._

-0-0-0-0-

Jiku, the older man who seemed lost in the world full of humans, walked through a busy street. He had one destination in mind. He pushed through the crowds of people moving around. People getting off of work, some going to get food. Women going to buy ingredients to make food. Children getting out of school for the day. High schoolers talking about relationships and what they were doing for the weekend. There was one conversation between two girls and two guys that caught his attention, mostly because they were walking in front of him.

"No way, the red guy is cooler. Kemono Red!" The boy jumped when he was clear as if to imitate a ranger posing. The girls laughed while the other boy shook his head.

"You are thinking about leadership only my friend. Think of the others. It's always typical that red leads but what about Kemono Blue. He seems awesome." The other boy held his friend in a half big as he explained it.

"Well what about the girls. Come on, girl power. They can be as powerful as the guys." One of the girls cheered as the boys nodded in agreement.

"I don't know about you but Kemono Green seems dreamy." The last girl put her hands together and looked up.

"Well, we all have the right to our own opinions." The first boy said as they all laughed in agreement. Jiku listened attentively and kept that last part in his head.

"Everyone has opinions?" Jiku whispered to himself. Before he knew it, he looked up and saw the big brownish building he was looking for. He observed te giant skyscraper and sighed as he built up some confidence and walked towards the entrance.

Jiku entered the main entrance with various security guards looking at him. Inside the lobby of the building, a huge commotion began as many people got together and began whispering as Jiku walked looking forward.

"This all feels familiar." Jiku said to himself.

Jiku stopped himself as he pulled out a photograph along with a note. The photograph portrayed himself, somewhere in his thirties with a woman who was way younger than him, maybe early twenties. In between them was a small child, maybe around five years of age. He read the note and read the name at the bottom. The name Hiryu signed in cursive.

"Tosan?" Jiku looked up and saw a young man, somewhere in his late teens or early twenties, wearing a nice light blue suit with a white undershirt and a red and white striped tie. He wore nice shoes that looked to be dress shoes.

"Dai... mon?" Jiku seemingly whispered.

"Tosan?! It really is you!" The man, given the name Daimon, began tearing up as hugged the man. Jiku seemed weirded out but he hugged the man back.

"Daimon." Jiku repeated his name.

"Kasan is going to be so happy!" Daimon sobbed as he spoke.

"Aki... ko?" Jiku said the name of a woman quietly. Everyone around seemed touched to see this reunion.

-0-0-0-0-

Kite began to open his eyes as he caught a glimpse of someone's face. He smiled as he saw a beautiful girl. Maya looked down at him with a worried expression.

"Are... you a... goddess?" Kite asked as he chuckled a little bit.

"Kite?" Maya looked at him as he fully opened his eyes and smiled brightly.

"Ani?" Madoka walked over to them.

"What happened?" Kite sat up with help from the girls.

"You suddenly lost conciseness last night before we could form the Gattai." Madoka explained.

"Really? Wow? Anything interesting happened while I was out?" Kite asked as Maya brought over a tray with a few club sandwiches and a glass of orange juice.

"Well I learned that you like these." Maya said as she handed the tray to Kite who took it happily.

"These taste delicious." Kite smiled as he took a few bites from them.

"Arigatou." Maya blushed a little as she turned away.

"Maya-neesan is blushing." Madoka teased as Maya slapped her hand down.

"Finally, you're awake." Hiroto entered the room with a few pieces of paper and sat down on a chair.

"What is that?" Kite asked as he devoured another sandwich. Maya giggled as she saw him, causing Madoka to push her closer to him, causing the older girl to fall on to Kite's lap. They looked at eachother and both their faces were as red as Kemono Red's suit.

"This is a file on Ryuga Yoshida, Kemono Violet or Purple, whatever you want to call him." Hiroto explained as he set the file on the table. Maya adjusted herself so that she sat next to Kite, her leg rubbing against his leg. Kite tried to keep his calm by looking at the file while Madoka sat down on his other side.

"Ryuga Yoshida. I feel like I've heard that name before." Kite put his finger on his chin and began to think.

"Well, whether you heard it before or not doesn't matter. He made headlines a few years back when he was arrested for a crime he claims he did not commit." Hiroto explained as he sat back in his chair, raising his right leg so that it lay in his lap.

"Yoshida... Yoshida... Ah! I remember now. They said he was running some sort of underground operation in Japan where he would sell women to the highest bidder and then he would take them back only for him to have fun with them instead. Then try also said that he ran some gun smuggling business, bringing in weapons from America." Kite found where he had heard the name.

"That guy did all that?" Madoka almsot felt chills go down her spine when she heard the part of the women getting sold. She suddenly started looking back at her life.

"No, its what he was accused of but claims he never did." Hiroto clarified.

"Interesting. If he is guilty of all this, then how could he have become a Kemonoranger." Kite began to think.

"Maybe he found a way to take the spirit by force." Maya suggested.

"No. From what I've learned when I met with the master, the rangers are only chosen by the spirits if they are seen as good of heart and all that kind of stuff." Hiroto didn't want to start counting off the many things he was once told that make a Kemonoranger.

"Then we should investigate him further. Find out the truth and then find him and ask him questions ourselves." Kite nodded his head as he spoke.

Suddenly, the alarm in the room went off prompting the four to stand immediately, Kite still feeling like his legs were asleep. Satrou and Tsubasa appeared, from who knows where, and they got to the computer.

"Monster?" Kite questioned.

"Yeah. And judging by the new drones footage, it looks like he's... shooting out glue?" Satoru looked at the computer which had access to a newly developed drone he had made based on Kemono Green and White's drones. He seemed confused by what the monster was doing.

"Contact everyone, we're on our way." Kite said as he forced himself to move. Maya wanted to go against it but Madoka stopped her and shook her head.

"It's ok, Maya-neesan. Ani looks like he wants to do this and if we try to stop him," Madoka remembered what had happened the day she had an argument with Kite. The giant flaming tiger roaring as it appeared from his body.

"Ok, let's go then." Maya nodded and followed Madoka out. Tsubasa close behind.

The four rangers arrived to see Kemono Green and White already fighting Ryaku as Kemono Black charged at the bigger monster. They all morphed together and threw themselves at the monsters, throwing punches at them. Red and Blue went for the bigger monster while Yellow and Pink fought off the Ryaku along with the other two.

"Took you princesses long enough." White commented as he pulled out his sword and slashed a monster back.

"Don't call us that." Yellow slashed three monsters in different ways, causing them to blow up.

The bigger monster was all white and looked like a cloud. It's shoulders are big white puffs made of small spheres and it's lower body is a light blue color. It has red eyes in the shape of angry eyes. It has tubes that came from it's back and went to its hands. It's mouth is circular in shape.

Red and Blue were currently using their swords while Black summoned his axe and tried to chop the monster down.

"Hi hi hi, is that all you got." The monsters voice was squeaky high as he spoke, shooting random blobs all over the place.

"What the hell is that." Red asked as Yellow rushed passed him, striking at the monster.

"Don't know, but we have somewhere important to be tomorrow and I don't need him being a big problem." Yellow slashed at the monster, hitting him directly in the chest, sending him flying back.

"Madoka!" Red called out as Pink ran up next to him.

"Take this you stupid girl." The monster shot out another blob again and hit Yellow's sword. Yellow stepped back as she looked at her sword.

"Watch out!" Black ran towards Yellow, tackling her to the ground, saving her from another blob that was coming towards her.

"Maya!" Red grabbed the girls hand and tried to run but the blob was faster then he was. The blob hit them right in the hands and sent them falling back, knocking them out of their transformations.

"Nani." Blue looked as he saw them fall, Maya landing on top of Kite as they both felt pain from hitting the ground too hard.

"Not what I was going for, but it's a win for now! Ryaku!" The monster yelled as more monsters appeared, covering his escape.

"Get back here!" Green called out as he dashed forward, White following.

"Wait up!" Black began running towards him but was swarmed with the minions. He slashed at all of them as Blue shot them all.

Once the coast was clear, they returned to where the other three were. Madoka helped the pair up as Kite and Maya held their heads. They walking in different directions and ended up falling again.

"What the!" Kite lifted his right hand up to reveal the giant glue blob stuck to it. He went across it and saw Maya's hand also stuck to the same blob.

"Oh shit. We should take this to Satrou." Sosuke seemed impressed by the blob.

"Oh no!" Maya screamed.

"What?" Kite jerked to the side.

"I have to see my parents today. They are going to Kyoto again. I have to go!" Maya stood up and began dragging Kite behind her.

"Jeez, you're as strong as Madoka." Kite tried to fight it but he couldn't.

"Madoka, let me see your sword." Tsubasa looked at the sword that the girl still had at hand.

"What is it?" Madoka asked.

"I'll take this to Satrou so that he can analyze it. You two go with them." Tsubasa commanded.

"Shut up, you aren't leader of this team." Sosuke scoffed as he walked in the direction of the other two.

"Just give him more time. Maybe a lot of time." Madoka gave Tsubasa a pat on the back before following.

"Maybe." Tsubasa said quietly before walking off in a different direction.

-0-0-0-0-

Green and White continued to run until they finally lost sight of him. They both kicked things away as they admitted defeat.

"That bastard got away." Green shook his head.

"We should go back." White turned and began walking back to the scene until he and Green were shot by purple lasers.

"What the hell." Green held his chest as he felt the pain surge.

"Why would you go back. Kemono Red is the enemy." Green and White looked up and saw Purple standing on a fire escape.

"What the hell do you want!" Green yelled.

"I'm here to collect you. We have a job to do." Purple claimed as he jumped from the fire escape and stood in front of the two other rangers.

"Ryuga, there's no way that Kite is an enemy. He's just a normal guy who likes girls as much as I do and loves his sister even more because of their close bond. What don't you get?" White awaited for an answer from a quiet purple.

"Told you it wouldn't work." Suddenly, the two rangers were shot again but this time from behind.

"Silver?!" Purple watched as Kemono Silver appeared.

"He's not alone." Purple looked behind him as Kemono Orange appeared.

"Stupid wolf, those two wouldn't help is even if the world depended on it." Purple looked up at the fire escape he was just on and saw Kemono Gold fanning herself as she looked down.

"I say we just kill them both." The final voice was next to Purple as he saw Kemono Raptor leaning against the wall.

"We can't kill them. They have an important role." Purple claimed.

"So you keep saying but they aren't interested as you can see." Orange commented as he leaned back against a different wall.

"I like them. They seem like cute boys. Ani, can I date them?" Gold jumped and landed next to Silver.

"Calm down. We'll let you take the lead, but if they don't end up on our side, I'll kill them myself." Silver pointed at Purple to make his point before he left, the other three following.

"Damn you!" Purple kicked the huge trash can and let it roll towards the wall, a loud echo heard thought the alley they were in.

"Let's go." Green tapped White's shoulder and they both moved out.

"Now you two! We will do this!" Purple turned and saw that the two rangers were gone.

"Fuck!" Purple yelled into the air.

-0-0-0-0-

"Tosan, what do you think?" Daimon spoke to his father who sat in a chair and listened to everything the young man had said.

"Interesting work." Jiku admitted as he nodded his head. For some reason, everything started falling into place in his mind as his memory of the past fell into place. They were in a meeting room, a few more officials watched from the other end of the room.

"That damned man. He disappears for two years since that dreaded night and he says nothing about where he's been." One of the men, Matoi being the name visible on his name tag, claimed as he clenched his fist. He seemed to be somewhere in his early fifties.

"Ah, leave him be. It's good that he came back." Another man, in his late twenties or early thirties, spoke. The name Karou Igami being printed on his name tag.

"Says the one who's in bed with his-" suddenly, the doors to the meeting room burst open. A woman, somewhere in her late twenties or early thirties, burst in.

"It really is you. Koji." The woman gasped as she ran towards him. Jiku's mind had finally finished the long puzzle it had begun. He remembers getting a beautiful nineteen year old girl pregnant, he was arrested for it. He was eventually bailed out which led to controversy but no one could fight it once they found out that the woman wanted him to do it. Jiku shook his head.

"Akiko?" Jiku stood up, clearly recognizing that he was this Koji she spoke of.

"I can't believe it." The woman, Akiko, hugged the older man. Her looks still seemed to impress as the other men stared at her as she moved about.

"Believe it Kasan." Daimon claimed.

"Finally, the Omuro family reunited." Kaoru stood up and walked towards them.

"Yes. Me, my wife and my son." Jiku explained before feeling the silence fall in the room.

"Sounds great, except I have some unexpected news." Kaoru spoke as Akiko's hand smacked his hand.

"No need to tell him so quickly. We need to ease it in." Akiko smiled at him and mouthed a few words.

"Ah, sorry 'bout that." Kaoru chuckled.

"What's this about?" Jiku asked.

"Let's get some celebratory dinner, on me." Daimon claimed breaking the tension.

"I see. Very well, take me." Jiku allowed his son to escort him out while the other two stayed behind for a quick second.

"We should hold off on telling him." Akiko explained to Kaoru who watched the other business men leave.

"But I can't wait for the reveal." Kaoru pulled Akiko close to him and then pinned her to the wall before placing his lips on hers.

"I can't wait for your special tonight." Akiko felt Kaoru kissing her neck as she felt pleasure.

"But that'll have to wait. Let's go celebrate." Kaoru broke away from her as she nodded. They left the room, leaving what they had down behind.

-0-0-0-0-

"What is that?" Natsuki asked as Tsubasa held the sword away from him.

"I believe it to be glue. Fascinating." Satoru explained as he continued observing it.

"Just hurry up and get me a way to melt this thing or whatever glue does to get off something." Tsubasa threw the sword onto the observation table.

"Why the rush?" Natsuki asked.

"Well, Kite and Maya got in the way of one of the blobs that was shot at them and they didn't get out of the way in time. Now they are stuck to each other." Tsubasa explained.

"They got what?!" Satoru seemed more shocked at this fact.

"Why did you yell?" Tsubasa and Natsuki covered their ears while Hiroto and Miu watched from afar.

"Ani, I'm concerned." Miu sat on the desk that Hiroto sat at. Hiroto spun his chair around and looked towards the Zord bay.

"What about?" Hiroto asked as he picked up a pair of metal orbs and spun them around in his hand.

"This." Miu pulled out the image that Hiroto had drawn a few weeks back.

"Where did you find that?" Hiroto asked.

"I found it hidden away. What is it supposed to mean? Why is there a fire around them and why is this wolf creature standing in the shadows?" Miu was worried and it was in her tone.

"I don't know what is means but for now, we should ignore it. It's just a picture." Hiroto took the picture from her and rolled it up before throwing it under his desk and turning away.

"Ani," Miu started before being interrupted by a pleading Satoru. Both siblings turned towards the group as they saw Satoru in a head lock and Tsubasa giving him a noogie.

"Gomen-nasai! Gomen-nasai!" Satoru called out as he felt the pain of the older boys knuckles against his head.

-0-0-0-0-

"Otosan! Okasan!" Maya waved her free hand in the air as she continued dragging the boy.

"Maya." The girls parents turned and were surprised to see her dragging a boy behind her.

"Maya, first you find that boy to help us and now you bring this one. Oh! Is he the one you have the crush on and the one that you talked about with that other boy when you went out to dinner with him." Maya's mother smiled as Maya's cheeks immediately grew red.

To Kite, everything was falling into place. He remembers what they were talking about. The other night that Kyoya and Maya went out to eat at Bistrot Jurer. Could it be that Maya accepted the date with him only to find out more about Kite? He was now more confused then ever, much like anyone who was reading a confusing chapter in a book.

"Kasan!" Maya was loud and turned away so that Kite could not see her blushing cheeks. Kite smiled as usual.

"I remember him now. He's been around the house before dear." Maya's father spoke to his wife as he reminded her of Kite actually coming around the house a few times.

"Ah, yes. He is Madoka-Chan's older brother." Maya's mother clarified.

"Nice to meet you guys, again." Kite bowed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Now, want to tell me why you are here with my daughter." Maya's father put his hands on his hips as he stared down at Kite, his voice changing drastically.

"Uh, well, you see sir-" Kite stumbled on his words as he tried thinking.

"He brought me here." Maya answered.

"I see." The man gave the boy a death glare, making Kite feel uncomfortable.

"Ani! Maya-neesan!" Everyone turned to see Madoka running in, Sosuke following.

"Ah, i have an idea. Let's all go and have tea." Maya's mother suggested.

"Sure." Maya smiled nervously as she hid the giant blob behind her.

After having tea and eating a few snacks, Maya's parents once again headed off to Kyoto. The only thing was, they would be leaving permanently, leaving Maya to live alone in her home. Damian was scheduled to leave later that day. Maya hadn't told anyone because she didn't want to make it a big deal but it only made Kite feel bad for her.

"Maya, are you ok?" Kite asked as they walked alone through the park, Madoka and Sosuke walking far behind.

"Yea, its just living alone. It's not a big deal." Maya reveled, but her face said a different story.

"Maya." Kite said her name as he thought about it. She was going to live alone. Why? Because her parents found a way to make more money in a different city. Maya would stay in Tokyo and go to a university that she promised she would go to although she didn't want to.

"I feel bad for Maya-neesan." Madoka voiced her opinion.

"Yea. Must be hard for her." Sosuke said although he knew he couldn't really say anything like that.

"Maya," Back with the other two, Kite got closer to Maya. She looked back at him and she smiled.

"Kite, I'm ok." Maya turned back away. She wasn't ok.

-0-0-0-0-

"Alright, finally time to glue this entire planet and then blow it up!" Gurukon claimed as he shot out random blasts of glue.

"There he is!" Green and White appeared as they chased after the monster.

"Looks like I have my first victims!" The monster yelled as he began a barrage of glue attacks.

"You wish!" White ran forward with his spear already summoned. He slashed at the monster causing it to fall back.

"Nice job." Green summoned his mace and spun it around, hitting the monster as he got up.

"You know, that's annoying!" The monster yelled as he shot at them again. This time, Green was shot in a blob of glue. The ranger was now trapped as White tried to slash at the glue only for sparks to fly off him.

"Why'd you do that for?" Green kicked White back.

"Now for the second one!" Gurukon was about to shoot another blob until he was kicked back by Yellow and Black.

"Not this time!" Black summoned his axe, and he charged forward. He hit the monster and lifted him up, running forward. He threw the monster back and threw his axe right behind him, the blade piercing the monsters back.

"Ow!!!" The monster yelled as Yellow activated her speed. She sped around the monster and slashed the monsters with her claws, letting sparks fly everywhere.

"Come on Maya!" Kite yelled as he and the girl ran in sync.

"Yes, Kite!" Maya ran at the same speed of the boy and they both jumped up, hitting the monster directly in his chest.

"We need to work in sync." Kite turned to Maya and she nodded her head.

They both prepared for battle and charged at the monster. The monster seemed surprised by the fact that these two were moving together.

"Woah, they are impressive." White admirer their teamwork.

"I guess that's why she likes you." Green said to himself as he began having a flash back.

_~flashback~_

_Kite burst out of the restaurant, leaving everyone in shock. Kyoya sighed as he turned his attention to the girl who was now saddened._

_"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked her._

_"I can't do this. I can't date you." Maya admitted as she looked away._

_"I knew it. I should've just let you be." Kyoya muttered._

_"Gomen-nasai, I thought I could date you. When I first saw you, I was kind of interested but then, Kite kept coming to my mind. It's just that..." Maya stopped as she refused to look at Kyoya._

_"I understand. I'm willing to help you from the shadows__." Kyoya surprised her._

_"Huh?" Maya finally looked at him._

_"I already saw it and the fact that you were going to come eat with him when Madoka bailed is proof. You like him and you probably want to be with him. I was actually quite surprised that you accepted but in the back of my head, I knew something like this would happen." Kyoya surprised Maya once again when he smiled._

_"Kyoya-San." Maya smiled._

_"Firsts things first, we have to make him jealous." Kyoya smiled again but this time, a little more deviously._

_"Jealous?" Maya questioned._

_"Trust me, it'll make him go crazy for you." Kyoya gave small nods as he continued smiling deviously._

_"He's scarier than you Touma." Umika, who was kind of eavesdropping, told the cook who didn't turn or answer as he cooked the meal that was requested._

_~flashback ends~_

Green chuckled a little before beginning to struggle again. Kite and Maya continued battling the monster. Kite picked the girl up in his arms which made her blush a little. Kite also turned red before they focused back on their mission. They once again ran towards the monster. Maya then jumped off of Kite's hands and kicked the monster before Kite followed.

The two young adults then ran separated from eachother, their only connection being their hands. They held their hands out and then tackled the monster carrying him for a few moments before stopping suddenly and letting him fly.

"Why you little pieces of." The monster said but was scared instantly scared when the two pulled out their blasters and aimed at him.

"For Peace." Kite gripped his blaster.

"For Love." Maya winked before putting her finger on the trigger.

"This isn't good." The monster caught on as he struggled to move.

"Fire!" They both yelled as the monster was shot with a red and a pink ball of light that fused together to become a bigger laser bullet.

"This... isn't... possible!" The monster yelled before falling back and exploding.

Kite and Maya now stood back to back, turning away from the explosion. They both smiled before turning back to eachother. They quickly looked away but they both blushed.

"Guys, I found it. A way to undo the glue!" Blue came running down a bridge before arriving where the rangers were.

"You're late. They already defeated the guy and the glue is gone." Black put his sword on the back of his neck.

"Nani? Really." Blue turned to everyone. Green was finally free of his glue trap and everyone else just didn't seem to want to answer.

"That was great team work." Kite turned to Maya.

"Yea. We made quick work of that monster." Maya brushed her hair back.

"So if the glue is gone, why are they still holding hands." Blue observed and everyone else turned to the pair.

Kite and Maya turned to them before looking down and seeing that their hands were still connected. They pulled away from each other quickly, blushing extremely hard as they didn't look at each other.

"Why'd you do that for idiot?" Green slapped Blue's head as he spoke silently.

"Why ask that?" Blue rubbed the back of his head.

"Time to glue the world! One city at a time!" The monster was once again grown into a giant as it moved about the city.

"Time to go!" Kite called as he and Maya morphed and everyone summoned their zords.

In an instant, the Gattai was already formed and thaw giant robot ran forward. It summoned its sword and slashed at the monster. The monster stumbled forward but then he quickly turned around and shot at the robot.

"We gotta do something!" White yelled as he caused the Rhino Zord to dash forward and hit the monster in its stomach.

"Allow me to help." Everyone turned to see Purple and the Wolf Zord arriving. Somehow, for some reason, dark clouds began forming in the sky.

"What are you doing here!" Green clenched his fist as the ranger activated a battery and the three free Zords combined into the newest combination.

"What is that?" Kite asked as he admired the new Gattai.

"Ah, Red, we finally meet formally." Purple spoke to him.

"Huh?" Red tilted his head.

"You better watch your back because I'm going to defeat you." Purple smashed his hands down on the wheel and the new Gattai ran towards the monster, powering up their attack.

The giant robot was about to hit until the monster blew up all on his own. Everyone stood in shock before the two robots were shot back. The rangers inside all held on tightly to the controls as the robots fell. They all looked up and saw a third figure emerging, coming towards them. It was a new... Gattai?

The new robot looked to have some sort of prehistoric design. When it came to the full light, it revealed itself to everyone.

The giant robot was, in fact, made out of four prehistoric Dino Zords. The main body, shoulders and legs were made out of what looked to be a T-Rex Zord. On the chest was a huge T-Rex head. It's left arm seemed to be a Triceratops Zord. A triceratops head was attached to the left arm and looked like a shield. It's right arm seemed to be a Raptor Zord with its head peeling back to reveal a hand. There was one last Zord. The Pterodactyl Zord attached itself to the back and gave the Megazord wings. The Pterodactyl head laying flat down on the back.

"Impossible, those Zords shouldn't exist!" Purple yelled.

_~Inside Kite's Head~_

_"Looks as if Master Raiku was wrong about those Zords." The other Kite laughed._

_"What do you mean?" Geo appeared again and asked._

_"You see, that old man never told anyone, but those Zords aren't supposed to exist in this era. He never said anything because he wasn't sure that Dino Rangers would ever exist." The other Kite explained to the man who supposedly served a king._

_"Impossible. My king!" Geo turned to look at an image floating in the sky that showed what was happening outside._

_~Outside Kite's Mind~_

The third giant robot looked down upon them. Although the Zords looked as if they had just awoken. The four inside looked upon the downed robots that got up.

In the cockpit, the Orange ranger sat in front. To his right, the Silver ranger sat and to his left, the Raptor ranger sat. Behind him, the Gold ranger sat.

"Pathetic Kemonorangers." Orange shook his head.

"Ani, let's finish them off." Gold turned to Silver.

"Yea, come one Niisan. Let's destroy them." Raptor agreed with Gold.

"Yea." Silver simply said, not caring at all.

"Destroy." Everyone in the KemonoOh cockpit turned to see Red.

"Destroy!" Purple said as well causing the other two present in the TripleOh to turn to him.

"You heard them, destroy!" Silver sat up and caused the other three to look at him.

Suddenly, Kite's eyes glowed red under his helmet. Ryuga's eyes glowed purple under his helmet. Silvers visor showed that under his helmet, his eyes were also glowing.

"I couldn't have asked for more perfect timing." Kasuto stood down near a tree as he looked up at the three giants.

"No one will destroy me!" Red suddenly turned the wheel and the giant robot lifted its hands and ran forward.

"I will destroy him myself!" Purple called as he made the TripleOh strike at the KemonoOh.

"Oh, now I'm ready." Silvers change in tone hadn't gone unnoticed. The new giant ran towards the two and hit them both sending them sliding back.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Red laughed evilly as KemonoOh hit TripleOh and then kicked the new dinosaur giant.

"You really want to go!" Silver caused the giant robot to run forward and it hit KemonoOh before striking at TripleOh.

"Kite/Ani, stop it." Pink and Yellow jumped out of their seats and tried to stop Red only to be pushed back.

"Don't get in my way!" KemonoOh began powering up as the Zords all roared, the giant robot glowing various colors.

"Ryuga! Stop!" White tried to punch Purple only to have his hand get caught and being thrown back against the cockpits wall.

"No one will stop me. I am not pathetic. I will defeat them all!" TripleOh began glowing as well, three different colors filling it.

"You three better stay out of it!" The new giant robot began glowing.

"Ani/Niisan!" The other three yelled.

The giant robots began shaking as they looked up into the sky. The gathered all the power they could as Kasuto observed everything, moving away like a ninja in order to not get caught in whatever was about to occur. People in Tokyo saw this and ran to safety. Mothers carrying their children away. Business men running off. School girls and boys running off while also wanting to take pictures of what was happening.

Down in a nearby restaurant, four people walked out of the restaurant. They looked up at the hints robots.

"Kemonorangers." Jiku said silently.

The three giants continued gathering energy as Red, Purple and Silver all yelled. The giant robots finally looked at eachother as they prepare for a final attack.

"Destroy!" Red, Purple, and Silver yelled as they pushed their foot down on the gas.

The giant robots lifted their weapons and then...


	22. The Messiah of Dooms Night

(Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai, it is owned by Toei. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

**Interlude:**

**Geo: My King! What happened?!**

**?: Don't worry about it. And stop yelling.**

**Geo: How can I not worry about it. My king could be dead. And, wouldn't you seize to exist if he died. You are him after all.**

**?: I'm his inner self. The little voice in his head who tells him what to do. Well, now I am.**

**Geo: The Kings inner self? Impossible. You are just a vision that exists in his head.**

**Inner Kite: By the way, I read that book. He isn't going to be king. That's why you're here. You are going to make him a king.**

**Geo: Of course he's my king. Even if I must, I will change history and fate to create a king worthy of destroying my brothers king.**

**Inner Kite: Brother's king? Geez, you are a weird guy aren't you.**

**Geo: Shut up. I must go and find the king. After what happened last time, who knows if he's still alive.**

-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 22: The Messiah of Dooms Night

Everyone sat in the command center, feeling uneasy. Kite was once again in a deep sleep. Ryuga was also in the base, out cold. Maya once again tended to Kite's wounds. Ryuga's wounds were being tended by Miu. Hiroto had a bad feeling about him but it didn't mean he was just going to let him practically bleed out.

Maya finished putting on a bandage on Kite. He had a bandage wrapped around his head. He had a bandage going across his chest. He had on wrapped around his left arm. Maya had a bandage on her head as well. She also had a bandage on her left arm and a bandage wrapped around her right thigh. Over with Ryuga, Miu finished you his final bandage. He had on all over his chest. His arms were also wrapped. He also had a few bandaids on his face.

Tsubasa walked to the computer where Satrou continued work. He had a bandage around his stomach. He also had one on his left ankle. He had a few bandaids as well. He looked over at Sosuke who had bandages over both his arms and one on his left leg. His face having one bandaid present over his cheek. Madoka walked over to her brother. She had a bandage on her head. She also had bandages on her legs and arms. She looked over at Kenta who held his arm. He had a bandage present on his left arm. He also had bandaids all over his right arm. Kyoya stood in his usual corner. He had a few bandages but he covered them up with his clothes.

"What happened out there?" Hiroto broke the silence that hung in the room. Everyone turned to face him.

"We... we don't know." Tsubasa answered.

"That was a total disaster." Hiroto got up and walked out.

"Ani!" Miu ran after him.

"What did happen out there?" Kenta asked as he looked at everyone.

"Something went wrong with these two. Kite lost it and so did Ryuga." Tsubasa explained as he recalled what had happened in the cockpits.

"It was scary." Madoka said as she shivered.

"I knew they would be here." Everyone turned their attention to the door and saw Tsukasa and Sakuya appear.

"Great! I knew it! We're being arrested. Just please take me to a clean cell." Kenta got up from his seat and down on his knees as he held his arms out.

"Senpai!" Sakuya called out as he ran towards Kite. Tsukasa followed him with a very worried expression,

"Senpai?! Kite isn't your Senpai." Sosuke seemed annoyed already as he spoke.

"So he did get hurt." Everyone turned once again to see Noël enter with Touma and Umika.

"Kairi?!" Umika ran over to the boys side.

"Is Takaharu ok?" Kasumi and Kinji also entered the room and turned to see the knocked out Kite.

"What's with everyone and calling him by different names?" Sosuke was now really annoyed.

Miu walked back in and looked at everyone in the room. She looked over at Kite, "Sosuke." She said as she looked down at the necklace she wore. A gift given to her by Go-On Red.

"Why is everyone so concerned over anyone else other than Kite. He's been majorly hurt and you guys are worrying about the ones in his head." Madoka snapped at everyone.

"But, Keiichiro-Senpai contacted us." Sakuya said to her.

"What?" Madoka stepped back.

"Is that true?" Natsuki asked.

"Yes. We were contacted by Kairi." Touma confirmed what the officer had said.

"We were also contacted by Takaharu." Kasumi added.

"How is that possible. If they are in Kite's then the only one who should be able to contact the other reds is him." Satoru explained as he scratched his head.

"They have all contacted you." Miu stepped forward.

"_Miu_." Miu stepped back as she heard her name being whispered.

"Sosuke? Sosuke?" Miu began calling out. Kenta threw a pillow onto the other Sosuke so that he wouldn't say anything horrible.

"You can here his voice?" Satoru asked.

"Yes. I hear him." Miu confirmed to the boy.

"Is that how you guys got your messages?" Satoru turned to the older rangers. Everyone shook their heads.

"What could be going on in his head?" Tsubasa asked as they all looked at Kite who slept soundly.

_~Inside Kite's Mind~_

_Kite watched the empty void of darkness that was his brain. The reds all stood behind him. Tyranno Ranger walked up to Zyuoh Eagle._

_"Is this how he always is?" The dino ranger asked the eagle ranger._

_"No. It isn't. Something terrible must have happened." Zyuoh Eagle spoke to the older ranger._

_"What's wrong kid?" Tyranno Ranger asked as he walked up to Kite. The boy turned slightly but not all the way._

_"It's... nothing." Kite kept to himself as he raised his legs up to his chest and out his head in between his knees._

_"Don't lie. What is wrong?" Tyranno Ranger slapped his back._

_"Well if I have to say, it's just all the confusion. I don't know what happened last night but just hearing everyone's voices of concern has me worried." Kite spit it out._

_"I see. What is the confusion mostly about?" Tyranno Ranger continued his questions._

_"I'm confused because everyone here just takes over my body when they please. I know they do. When I'm asleep, they take advantage and use my body to walk around at night. They do their own things and I always wake up feeling sore." Kite explained. The reds in the background seemed to look around as if they weren't listening and as if they didn't know what he was talking about._

_"Do you have examples of this behavior?" Tyranno Ranger continued._

_"I do. Lupin Red always uses my body to go around town in one of his thief uniforms. He mostly goes to Tsukasa-san's apartment. Patren 1gou goes on patrol and tried to stop petty crimes. He also tends to hang around Tsukasa-sans apartment. Gokai Red goes on a joyride. AkaNinger starts running around like a ninja who doesn't hide. Go-On Red uses me to go racing at night. It's all a disaster that doesn't stop." Kite put his hands on his head as he felt his frustration build up._

_"I take responsibility for that. I've been put in charge and I've been letting them run rampant, I'm sorry." Zyuoh Eagle stood up and bowed in apology._

_"Now what I want to know is who took over me last night during the huge Gattai battle." Kite stood up and looked at the reds._

_"Woah Woah, we May have been using your body to do our own things but we didn't take over last night." Lupin Red defended them himself and all the reds._

_"I know who did it." Everyone turned at the sound of a voice._

_"Geo?" Zyuoh Eagle looked at the young man who approached._

_"Who's that?" Kite asked as he looked at the young man._

_"My king. I am your loyal servant, Geo." Geo got down on one knee and put a hand over his chest._

_"Servant?" Kite seemed surprised when he heard that word._

_"Yes, my king. If is my duty to make sure you make it to become king. My brothers were not pleased that I chose you but I am not wrong. You will become a great king." Geo explained._

_"Enough chit chat. Who did it?" Lupin Red asked._

_"That is simple. The person who is guilty is... my king." Geo said casually and everyone turned to Kite who just seemed totally shocked._

_~Outside Kite's Mind~_

"Kite." Maya said softly as she looked at the young man.

"How could he have all those reds inside of him." Satoru began rubbing his head as he kept hearing everyone talk about their respective red ranger.

"It's easy to figure out." Hiroto came back into the command center with a box. He put down the box and opened it.

"Is this what you packed into the car, Ani?" Miu asked her brother as he opened the box and pulled out a bunch of discs and files.

"Yes. This is all the information on Dooms Night. As well as all the theories that led to this. This is for Satoru and Tsubasa to study, but we might as well all watch it." Hiroto pulled out three specific discs with different titles.

The first disc was entitled _Super Sentai Mystery? _The second disc was entitled _The Priestess of the Night. _The last disc was entitled _The True Savior. _Everyone read these titles as Hiroto closed the box and out it down on the ground. He looked at everyone who looked back at him.

"It's time to learn some more." Hiroto said as he picked up the third disc.

-0-0-0-0-

"Tosan!" Daimon laughed as he cleaned the cake off his face. They were currently in a home, Jiku's old home.

"I used to do that to you all the time." Jiku laughed as he cut another piece off the cake.

"Kasan, have you tried Tosan's cake yet?" Daimon asked as his mother walked in, followed by Kaoru, which made Daimon frown.

"I haven't in a while. Remember when you used to bake me small cakes all the time?" Akiko asked Jiku, also known as Koji.

"Yes, I remember perfectly." Jiku chuckled as he cut a piece of cake for Kaoru.

"Arigatou." Akiko and Kaoru said as they took the cake. They each took a bite and their eyes widened as they tasted the delicious desert. The rush of flavor entered their body and they began eating quickly.

"Kasan, can I talk to you." Daimon suddenly took his mother away leaving the two other men alone.

"So, how long have you known Akiko?" Jiku asked Karou who almost choked on the cake.

Daimon took Akiko to another room and closed the door. He sighed as his mother took another bite of cake.

"Kasan. Don't you think it's time to end things with Kaoru. Today is back. The man you fell in love with." Daimon looked at his mother who's expression changed.

"Daimon. I don't want to end things with Karou. If I'm being honest, Kaoru is a man who is more suited for me." Akiko put down her plate.

"Kasan? What do you mean?" Daimon seems shocked at his mother's statement.

"I'm saying that me and Kaoru are going to get married and go on vacation to Paris." Akiko began imagining what would happen in Paris with Kaoru.

"Kasan! This isn't possible. You are a married woman. You are married to Tosan. The one who built Starblast Corporation from the ground up. That's the man you fell in love with." Daimon had reminded his mother that his father created the company that has continued to provide them their wonderful lives.

"Daimon. I love Karou now. After Koji disappeared two years ago, after that horrible night, Karou was there to save me. How could I not fall in love with a fireman, especially the one who saved me." Akiko told her son.

"Yea, and after that you offered him presidency of the company that belongs to Tosan. Tosan is the one who will love you forever." Daimon seemed to be pleading.

"No! I love Kaoru. If I'm being honest once again, what I did with Koji was a mistake, a total mistake!" Akiko closed her eyes as she heard what she said. She opened them again and turned around.

"Kasan." Daimon's tears began streaming down his face. He then ran off, bursting through the doors surprising Jiku and Kaoru.

"Daimon!" Akiko came running out.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked.

"I think I hurt his feelings." Akiko said quietly.

"I'll take care of-" Jiku stopped suddenly as he fell to the ground.

"Koji? Koji!" Akiko and Kaoru ran to the older mans side.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"I feel... terrible." Jiku said as he saw the darkness spill from his left hand.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Kaoru asked.

"No! I'll be fine. Let me go after Daimon." Jiku stood up and ran out of the room quietly.

"What could've happened to him?" Akiko asked.

"Who knows." Kaoru said as he hugged Akiko from behind.

-0-0-0-0-

"So there is no real known information on the 'True Savior', is there?" Tsubasa asked as Hiroto ejected a disc from the DVD player.

"Apparently, there is not." Hiroto put the disc back in its holder and closed it. He then pulled out the second disc.

"Should we really watch that." Satoru stood up as he walked over to the older man.

"Why. We must know everything about Dooms Night." Hiroto explained before seeing Satoru glance at Natsuki. He then remembered that Natsuki was destined to be _The Woman of Destiny. _He recalled that it was 'girl' instead of 'woman' but the second word sounded better than the first one.

"I don't want her knowing it yet. She's been quiet and I'm worried that this may put pressure on her, or at least more pressure." Satoru expressed his concern.

"Natsuki? Do you recall where you where the day of Dooms Night?" Hiroto called on the girl causing Satoru to almost slap him. Sosuke sat up in his seat as he heard this question.

"I don't remember well." Natsuki answered honestly with an innocent face.

"Well, if you recall anything, let me know." Hiroto said as he turned to put the second disc away.

"Although, I do remember one thing," Natsuki spoke and Hiroto stopped moving before turning to the girl, "I remember being at the school that day. I don't know who I was with but I was trapped in the bathroom. A gang of student, boys and girls alike, cornered me." Natsuki shivered a little as she spoke.

"Don't say anything if you don't want to, Natsuki." Satrou ran time her side.

"Be quiet Satoru. Please, Natsuki. Can you continue?" Hiroto asked politely.

"Yes. The gang had cornered me in the bathroom." Natsuki began.

_~flashback begins~_

_Natsuki walked backwards until she hit the wall behind her. I'm front of her was a group of students. Five of them were girls and three of them were boys. Natsuki seemed afraid as she clenched onto her backpack._

_"Come on, Natsuki. Take... your... clothes off." One of the girls spoke slowly as she licked her lips._

_"It's my turn this time. Natsuki has been a target of mine for a while now." One of the boys claimed._

_"Stop." Another boy motioned. He seemed to be the leader. "Come on Natsuki. Take off your clothes and let us have some fun." The boy smirked as he got closer._

_"Stay away please!" Natsuki pleaded as she tried to step back but she was already against the wall._

_"I'll rip those clothes off if I have to." One of the other boys spoke aggressively._

_Natsuki closed her eyes as she awaited what was to come. Fear took over her body as she felt a hand touch her. Then, she heard the screams of the students. She opened her eyes and saw the last boy backing up slowly before following his group out. The girl then turned to her side and saw a shining figure standing there. The figure was a woman who wore golden-clad armor, revealing her stomach, arms and lower legs._

_"Who... are you?" Natsuki's voice trembled as she spoke to the figure who turned to her._

_"I am Pristess Ciara. This is no time to get friendly, however. I have come with a goal." The woman spoke before falling to the ground in pain, blood going out of her arms._

_"Are you ok?" Natsuki got down to try and help her._

_The woman then put her hand on Natsuki's wrist and a golden bracelet appeared. The bracelet had various engravings of different words and it had a green circle that seemed to connect all the lines that went throughout the bracelet. Natsuki looked at it and then looked at the woman who had blood spilling out of her mouth._

_"Take this child. My power. You will need it to combat the darkness that is coming. I was too weak on my own. Find them. Find the saviors who will stop that madman. I know you can do it child." The woman claimed before fading away in a yellow light. Natsuki was alone. She looked at the bracelet and then at the place where the woman was sitting._

_"What darkness? What power? Why is this happening?" Natsuki grabbed her bag and ran out of the bathroom and left the school immediately._

_~flashback ends~_

"This is the bracelet you mentioned?" Satoru looked at Natsuki's wrist.

"I've never seen you wear that before." Sosuke came closer and sat next to the girl as he looked at the golden bracelet that was engraved with words of a different language.

"I haven't worn it since that day. I looked at it today, however, and I wanted to wear it." Natsuki said as she moved it around her wrist.

"Well at least we have something to work on now." Hiroto said as he put the second disc away.

"Something on what-" Natsuki suddenly stopped talking as she fell onto Sosuke.

"Natsuki! Are you alright!" Sosuke shook her a little.

"Finally. I have awakened!" Everyone jumped back as Natsuki rose again. Her eyes were green and she lifted herself up without using her legs.

"N..N..Natsuki?" Sosuke asked.

"I am the soul of Pristess Ciara, the one who was out in charge of defending the planet from the villain known as Jiku. I come here with a message to the Kemonorangers." Natsuki's mouth moved but someone else's voice came out.

"What message is that?" Tsubasa asked.

"He is the key to stopping Jiku. Only he can lead you to great victory." Natsuki's body turned and pointed at the unconscious Kite.

"Kite?" Maya turned to see him.

"Yes. He has the knowledge of the Super Sentai within him. With the help of the red Sentai warriors, from Zyuranger to Ryusoulger. He will grow to be powerful." The priestess explained.

"Zyuranger? What about the ones before that?" Satoru asked.

"So he does have the past Sentai warriors inside of him. Interesting." Hiroto sat in his chair.

"This is all I have to give you. Protect him, at all costs. Dooms Night is destined to return." The priestess said before Natsuki's body fell on top of Sosuke who caught her.

"Natsuki?! Natsuki?!" Sosuke shook the girl once again.

-0-0-0-0-

~Inside Kite's Mind~

"What do you mean, it's his own fault?" Zyuoh Eagle asked.

"My own king caused all this." Geo smirked before turning to the side and allowing another person to walk up.

"Yo!" The other man said. When the rooms occupants looked at him, they all were shocked. Standing before them was... Kite.

"Me?" Kite stood up and looked at the smiling person in front of him.

"Yup. I'm you and you are me. Except, we are totally different." The other Kite explained as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Me, but different?" Kite didn't seem to comprehend.

"Exactly. For example, I would've already had Maya as my girlfriend. You, however, seem to be a pathetic man who can't throw himself out there enough when it comes to girls." The other Kite crossed his arms as he continued smirking.

"Eh? What do you mean. I've had plenty of girlfriends over the years. Besides, that's not the point right now. Was it really you who made me go crazy?" Kite walked up to his twin who seemed irritated at the question.

"Yea. It was me. It was fun wasn't it?" The other Kite smiled again.

"No it wasn't." Kite clenched his fist before trying to throw a punch only for it to be caught.

"What a cheap move." The man said as he punched Kite back.

"How could you smile and call destruction fun. Do you have any idea how many people suffered because of this?" Kite struggled to get back up.

"My king." Geo ran to his side and helped him up.

"You said you serve the king, correct?" Kite asked the man who helped him up.

"That is correct. You are destined to be the great king that will rule over all." Geo looked at Kite and explained.

"Is there any way for you to get out of my head?" Kite finally found is footing.

"Yes. I have a way." Geo said, causing the reds to all look at him.

"Let me deal with myself. You go and tell everyone what has happened. Please." Kite asked the man who was there to serve him.

"Of course, my king. The queen must be worried sick." Geo took a step back.

"Queen?" Kite asked himself before seeing Geo disappear.

"What are you going to do." The other Kite asked.

"I'm going to beat myself up." Kite turned to himself.

"Funny. I propose a plan. We each pick three red warriors and use their abilities in a fight. The first one to win two matches is the winner. When the fight is finished, we can talk about what happened." The other Kite walked around with one finger pointed up.

"Sounds good to me." Kite glared at his twin. The other reds looked at eachother and back at the two Kites.

"Shall we choose then. I will go first. Is that alright?" The twin asked una mocking tone, mocking Kite who was supposed to be the good guy.

"Go ahead." Kite's mood had completely changed.

"I'll choose... Ryusoul Red." The twin claimed as he snapped his fingers and the red knight Ranger was moved to his side.

"Nani?" Ryusoul Red touched himself to make sure what had happened wasn't just his imagination.

"I'll take Lupin Red." Kite snapped his fingers and brought over the red thief.

"I don't want to be in no team with you." Lupin Red still remembered what Kite had pulled a week ago.

"Then I'll take Patren 1gou." The twin snapped once again.

"Eh! I won't be on a team with a villain." Patren 1gou tried to move but he couldn't.

"I'm no villain." The twin grinned evilly.

"I'll take Red Buster." Kite snapped and brought the cheetah based red to his side.

"This is really happening?" Red Buster asked but didn't expect a response.

"My last pick shall be~" The twin seemed to sing as he looked at all the choices, "Gokai Red." The pirate suddenly teleported to his side but didn't say anything.

"Then I'll take Shinken Red." Kite snapped and the samurai was brought over to his side without saying a word.

"Then let us begin." The twin smiled evilly and snapped once more as everyone was teleported away.

-0-0-0-0-

"Super Sentai Mystery?" Tsubasa read the disc's name.

"What is this disc. Out of all the things I have found this is not one of the ones I'm informed of." Satoru asked.

"Let's just put it in." Tsubasa asked as they looked at their predecessors who sat in the room.

"Why do that when I can give you everything you want to know." Everyone turned at the sound of footsteps. The door to the command center opened up and in entered a young man. It was Geo.

"Who are you?" Kenta stood up and asked as he saw no one else do it.

"I am Geo. The man who will help the king rise. I am here to serve." Geo claimed as he turned to where Maya sat with Madoka and Kite. "My king. This must be his body out here." Geo walked over to Kite.

"Kite? You mean he's your king?" Kyoya asked.

"Of course. He will tule the multiverse after he defeats Jiku." Geo smiled as he seemed to almost rejoice.

"Kite is a king?" Maya and Madoka said at the same time.

"Ah, my queen. Forgive me for not greeting you." Geo stood in front of Maya and got down in one knee, putting his right hand over his chest.

"Queen?!" Maya almost fell off her seat.

"Of course. The wife of my king." Geo talked so causally that it made everyone else start asking questions.

"My brothers wife?" Madoka asked in shock.

"Ah! Princess! Forgive me for not greeting you." Geo moved over to Madoka and did a similar pose.

"Princess?!" Madoka's eyes widened.

"Of course. As sister of the king, you are a princess." Geo explained.

"What's going on?" Natsuki finally woke up. She noticed that she was in Sosuke's arms and she got up immediately, both of them blushing.

"Ah! Priestess. You are here as well." Geo stood you and walked over to her, bowing to her as well.

"Priestess?" Natsuki asked.

"Of course. The one who will lead the king to glory. Once I receive my book, I will be able to accurately detail everything that will lead to the future." Geo clenched the boom he had.

"You have a book right there." Tsubasa observer.

"This book is but a place holder. I will receive a book by the name of the Sutoraiku Chronicle. It accurately details the events that could lead to my kings rule over the multiverse." Geo explained as he threw the book onto a table.

"Ok then, Geo, tell us what you know about the Super Sentai." Hiroto said.

"Certainly. Shall we begin." Geo smiled.

-0-0-0-0-

Jiku stumbled through the room. Zaku and Baishisu ran to his side. Kasuto watched from the side.

"Jiku-sama. What happened?" Baishisu asked.

"I feel the darkness... overwhelming me." Jiku gritted his teeth as more and more darkness spilled from his body.

"The darkness is finally catching up to him, huh?" Kasuto laughed quietly as he continued watching.

"Help... me!" Jiku yelled as he was completely covered in a dark liquid. His body looking like it was in a cocoon of sorts.

"What do we do?" Zaku asked.

"There is nothing you can do." Kasuto spoke to himself.

"There is something we can do." Baishisu said as he pulled out a bag.

"Nani?" Kasuto put his hands down as he walked forward a bit.

"What is that?" Zaku asked.

"This is the Infinity Shard. A plate so powerful that it'll give Jiku-Sama a power stronger than that of any past villain who has tried to take over the earth." Baishisu explained.

"Then put it into him already!" Zaku commanded.

"No! We must go to a secluded place. Somewhere like a quarry where his power can manifest and creat his new form." Baishisu explained.

"Alright, let's go!" Zaku summoned some Ryaku and commanded them to grab the cocoon and take it to the quarry. The monsters all left except for Kasuto.

"I will make sure you don't see the light of day again." Kasuto said as his eyes glowed purple and he walked in the opposite direction.

-0-0-0-0-

"We are now currently here." Geo stood in front of a board and then he used his pointer to point at the end of the Ryusoulger's activity.

"What's that thing next to Ryusoulger. They look like shining jewels." Tsubasa asked as he observed the board.

"Don't worry about that for now. Focus on everything I already explained." Geo seemed nervous as he wiped sweat off his forehead.

"So it all started with the Gorangers and over the years, many Sentai teams have formed to save the earth and the universe from evil." Kenta tapped his finger on his chin three times as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Exactly! Super Sentai is amazing." Satoru twirled around as he looked up, looking as if he was in love or something.

"Super Sentai truly is a wonder." Tsubasa nodded his head.

"Now that we are finished with the lessons on your Senpai who are sitting here," Geo looked at the other rangers sitting around, "I must inform you of what has happened to my king." Everyone sat up. Somehow, their minds have already processed that Kite was Geo's "king".

"What happened to Kite?" Maya stood up with a worried expression.

"He is currently having a battle within his mind. You guys did know that he has the spirits of the red Sentai members in his mind? From Tyranno Ranger to Ryusoul Red." Geo spoke casually while everyone else's reactions were mixed.

"So he does have them. That's why he changes personalities." Hiroto confirmed something that he was already sure of.

"Of course. But there is also another element. Like I said he is currently having a battle." Geo titled his head down but rolled his eyes forward to look at everyone.

"Who is he battling?" Madoka asked.

"He is currently battling... himself." Geo said before the alarms in the base went off.

"Himself? What do you mean?" Maya asked.

"Guys, there's a huge energy surge in a quarry outside the city." Satrou informed everyone.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked.

"Do not worry my queen. I am sure that he will surpass himself and win." Geo held the girls arms and backed her up a little, feeling a little uneasy for pushing his "Queen" back like this.

"Geo! I demand you tell us more when we come back." Madoka demanded, accepting her title of "Princess".

"Of course, princess." Geo once again got on one knee and put his hand over his chest before bowing slightly.

"The energy spike just grew!" Satrou said as he watched energy readings flood his computers screen.

"Let's go-" Tsubasa led before everyone felt te earthquake.

"Satoru? Natsuki? Can you guys take care of those two." Madoka asked the students before they heard a grunt.

"I'm not letting him live!" Ryuga stood up from where he was. His eyes were glowing purple.

"Ah, Kemono Purple. One of the Great War generals." Geo said unintentionally.

"War generals?" Kenta asked.

"Of course. You all have roles to play after all. There's the queen, the princess, the priestess-" Geo began counting with his fingers.

"Can we talk about this later!" Tsubasa yelled.

"Must not let him live!" Ryuga screamed before running off and exiting the base, pushing Kinji and Sakuya our of the way.

"Oh la la~ Seems we have trouble." Noël commented.

"Let's go!" Tsubasa commanded and the rangers all left.

"We should go too." Tsukasa got up.

"But Senpai, we don't have our powers at the moment. Remember we all lost them after Dooms Night." Sakuya told his senior officer.

"He's right. The only teams that have their powers are the Ryusoulgers, who knows where they are right now, and this new team that is somehow also active at the same time as us. Ki... Kira... Kiramager. Yea, Kiramager." Satrou said as he read his computer screen before it went back to reading energy surges.

"It is interesting. Another Sentai team active at the same time as this Sentai." Natsuki commented.

"I believe that I can be of help." Geo smirked as he turned to the side.

"How so?" Hiroto asked.

"As long as it is to protect my king, I can provide any kind of assistance you need." Geo bowed before them all.

"Fine. What do you have for us." Hiroto accepted the help from the chronicler.

-0-0-0-0-

~Inside Kite's Mind~

"The battle will be three on three, obviously. Now, you may be asking yourself, 'how are we going to fight using three other people?' Well it's simple. We use them as hosts. It's just like when they take over you body in the real world, except we use their bodies. We have access to all their abilities, all their powers. Understand?" The twin spoke to Kite who seemed angry. The occupants were now in an abandoned city square.

"Why must we use them to fight? We can do this ourselves." Kite looked at the twin who only grinned evilly.

"This is more fun then just punching each other senselessly. Now get ready." The twin said as he put his hand on Patren 1gou's back. His eyes glowed red as the officer felt energy pulsing through him. Suddenly, the twin became red energy and entered the officers body.

"What is happening?" Patren 1gou asked as he felt like his consciousness was slipping away.

"Just be silent and be obedient." The twin said.

"What are you doing to him?!" Kite almost yelled. The other reds in the room also watched as they felt surprised.

"I did it!" Patren 1gou's body moved but the twins voice came out.

"You... you... you bastard!" Kite yelled.

"Come on. Let's fight!" Patren 1gou gestured at Kite, telling him to come at him while getting into a fighting stance.

"I'll defeat you, even if it means having to use your evil ways." Kite claimed as he put his hand on Lupin Red's back. Kite's eyes glowed red as he was transformed into energy and he entered the thief's body.

"What the hell!" Lupin Red said as his consciousness began slipping away.

"Let's fight!" Patren 1gou yelled as he pulled out his VS Changer. He began firing at Lupin Red who seemingly dodged all the attacks and then hit him right in the gut.

Lupin Red then pulled out his own VS Changer and shot the officer in the back, before kicking him forward. Lupin Red once again began running, his cape flowing behind him. He jumped up and kicked him back. The officer was flung forward. He rolled on the ground before stopping and pulling out something. From what Lupin Red could see, it looked like a truck with a crane on top.

"What the hell is that?" Lupin Red asked.

"This is where I have the advantage. This is the Trigger Machine Crane and Trigger Machine Drill. I know more about Sentai then you do. Do you know why? How? Because it's locked away from you." Patren 1gou laughed.

"Locked away?" Lupin Red was confused by this statement. As he tried to comprehend, Patren 1gou slid the crane onto his VS Changer.

**Crane!**

**Patrize!**

Patren 1gou then twisted the barrel of the blaster to the right so that the crane sat underneath.

**Keisatsu Boost!**

**~Crane sounds begin to play~**

He pulled the trigger. The machine drove off the blaster and it began to grow at a fast rate. The giant crane then attached itself to the officers right arm.

"No way." Lupin Red backed up as he saw that the small crane VS Vehicle, had transformed into this huge weapon that had attached itself onto his opponents arm.

"Like what you see?" 1gou said as he ran forward. He began throwing a barrage of punches. The thief managed to dodge a few of the punches but he was surprised when the officer had faked the final punch, causing the thief to flinch. 1gou took the opportunity and punched the thief right in the gut, sending him flying back, rolling in the air as his cape wrapped itself around his body.

"How... is this... even possible?" Kite thought to himself as he picked himself up. He was in total control of Lupin Red, a phantom thief. Kite thought that phantom thieves had more flexibility and moved faster than the police.

"Time to claim my first win." 1gou said as he pointed the crane arm forward.

"You realize that you also have VS Vehicles, right?" Kite heard Lupin Red's voice cut through his thoughts.

"I do? Wait, what exactly are VS Vehicles?" Kite stopped himself as he spoke to Lupin Red's voice. 1gou shot the crane straight at the thief.

"Just use the Scissors Dial Fighter. It comes with an added bonus, the Blade Dial Fighter." Lupin Red informed him.

"So its two vehicles for the price of one?" Kite said as he made the thief's body quickly, moving out of the way of the incoming attack.

"How?!" 1gou asked. He then aimed the crane and fired it once again.

"Attach it to the VS Changer, spin the dial, twist it, then fire it!" Lupin Red spat out the instructions quickly. The thief's body pulled out a small object. It looked like some sort of jet carrying a smaller jet on top, a dial present on top, looking like the dial on a safe.

"What's the code?" Kite asked as Lupin Red mentally slapped himself.

"It's 9-6-3! 9-6-3!" Lupin Red began panicking as the crane was about to reach them. The thief quickly slid the vehicle onto the VS Changer.

**Scissors! **

**9-6-3!**

**Masqueraise!**

The thief moved twisted the barrel to the left so that the dial fighter lay on top. He then pulled the trigger.

**Kaitou Boost!**

**~Scissor Cutting Sound Effects~**

The jet quickly flew off the barrel of the weapon and grew to giant size as it hit the crane back. The vehicle then moved back. They separated into two different weapons. The thief caught both of them. In his left hand, he held what looked to be a shield. It was shaped like a stealth-military styled jet, colored black and outlined in orange along with other parts being filled in with blue. The giant grey colored dial remained in the top middle of the shield. In his right hand, he held what looked like a huge boomerang, colored black, with a huge orange strip going across the blade. He held it from one of the open handles on the back of it.

"How?! His memories have been locked away. He shouldn't remember all the knowledge he has ever gathered and learned about Super Sentai. It's impossible!" 1gou yelled as he dashed forward.

"Nice job, newbie." Lupin Red said in an actual tone of a supporting friend. He felt proud. That feeling quickly changed when he didn't get a response.

"I'm going to win this battle!" 1gou yelled at the top of his lungs as he rushed towards his opponent.

"Newbie?" Lupin Red called out for Kite. The Thief's body quickly moved forward.

The thief jumped forward and slashed the officer with the Blade Boomerang. 1gou fell back. he got back up quickly and shot the crane out again. The thief then moved the Scissor Shield in front of him. He successfully defended himself against the attack. The thief then put down the shield and with all his force, he threw the boomerang towards the officer. The blade hit the officer successfully as it passed by him before hitting him again while returning to the thief. The thief caught it and turned around as an explosion occured.

The twin was sent flying out of Patren 1gou's body. The officer fell, defeated, knocked out. The thief only turned his head slightly. Kite was then ejected from the body and he rolled on the ground. He held onto his wrist as he began screaming in pain.

"Newbie? Are you alright?" Lupin Red asked Kite as he got back up, his eyes glowing red and his face showing his anger.

"How... did... you do... that?" The twin asked as he held his side, where the boomerang had made the mark.

"I see. You took something from me. Well get up! I'm taking it back!" Kite's angry tone shocked everyone.

"Like I'd give it to a weakling." The twin smirked as he inhabited Ryusoul Red next.

"We shouldn't be fighting like this." The knight said as his consciousness slipped away.

"I'll beat you with this one, you won't even have the chance to use Gokai Red." Kite claimed as he began to inhabit Red Buster.

"Why... are we... doing this?" Red Buster lost his own consciousness.

"Let's begin!" Ryusoul Red pulled out his Ryusoul Ken. Most of the blade is single-edged like a katana blade, straight with a thin silver edge with a metallic red scaly fuller and on the blunt side of the Ryusoul Ken extends three pointy triangle layers. The crossguard looks like an armored dinosaur skull pointed sideways with a pure golden top jaw and a pure silver bottom jaw both with silver-white teeth while the top jaw has ruby red diamond eyes and a handle-like lever on the back. It has a black hilt with a small gold pommel. He dashed forward. Red Buster pushed on the Transpod.

**Transport!**

In front of Red Buster, digital coding appeared as it seemed to be creating something. In front of Red Buster, now hovered a giant combat knife weapon. This was the Sougan Blade. The blade's edge was black lining the back of the blade. The blade's handle is silver with a black line cutting through the middle.

Red Buster then began rushing towards his enemy. Just as it looked like they were both going to hit each other, Red Buster slid on his knees, slashing Ryusoul Red right in the gut. The knight tumbled forward and landed on his back. he jumped back up as Red Buster turned around, tapping his hand against the back of the blade.

"I's serious about winning." Ryusoul Red said as he pulled out a RyuSoul from his Ryusoul Buckle. The Rysoul was shaped like a prehistoric creature's head. The one that RyuSoul Red pulled out was colored orange. The knight then moved caused the RyuSoul to butterfly open, revealing the RyuSoul's Knight Mode. The neck base of the RyuSoul formed a shield while the crest formed a weapon.

The knight pulled down the handle on the back of the armored dinosaur's head and inserted the the RyuSoul into it.

**MeraMeraSoul!**

The knight moved the handle up and down twice before holding it off to the side.

**Kyo! Ryu! Soul! Soul! Kono Kanji! MeraMera!**

Fire was then sent out of the armored dinosaur head and it formed the MeraMera Armor which covered the knight's entire chest with armor that looked to be based on a Dimetrodon.

"Let's finish this quickly!" the knight held up the sword and moved the handle up and down again.

**Cho! Cho! Cho! Cho! Ii Kanji!**

**Ken B-B-B-Bom!**

The Ryusoul Ken's blade lit up on fire. The knight then swung the sword around as the blade became flexible and began to go around all over the place. When the blade returned to normal, there was no one present. The knight accepted his victory... too early. He quickly turned around and saw what looked like a bunch of data shaped like a body running at him with great speeds. He felt the slash that got him as the twin was sent flying out of the knight.

"No! Impossible!" The twin hit the ground.

"I win." Kite reemerged from Red Buster.

"Guess you did." The twin accepted defeat.n slapped

"Now give me back what you locked away." Kite held it out his hand. The twin slapped it out of way. Don't think this is the last battle we'll have. To assure that, you won't get anything back." The twin smirked before disappearing in a ball of flames. Everyone was once again transported back to the empty space with only one screen and one console. Patren 1gou and Ryusoul Red were helped up.

"Damn it!" Kite stomped his foot as he felt anger rise within him before he felt sudden shaking.

"There's trouble on the outside. Looks like we are sending you back right now." Zyuoh Eagle pushed a button on the console and Kite was teleported out of his mind.

-0-0-0-0-

The group quickly arrived on the scene. They found a huge beacon of light coming from the top of a cliff. Tsubasa along with Maya and Madoka had already begun to discuss how they were going to get to the top of the cliff. Sosuke and Kenta were trying to find alternative ways to be able to stop whatever it was at the top of the cliff without having to actually climb it.

"How are we going to do this?" Tsubasa questioned.

"I say we get their attention and bring them down to us." Sosuke chimed in.

"That's a terrible idea." Tsubasa said before the rangers were fired at.

"I'm glad you came." Zaku arrived down in the quarry along with an army of Ryaku that moved in their own way.

"Zaku!" Tsubasa gave the monster a death stare.

"You won't be going any further. Jiku is on the verge of his ultimate transformation." Zaku held up his sword.

"We won't let that happen!" Everyone turned to see the newly appeared Dino Rangers walking up to the group.

"You mean I won't!" Ryuga appeared beside them.

"None of you will pass!" Zaku claimed as he sent the army of Ryaku monsters toward them.

"Everyone! Let's Go!" Tsubasa led the team as they all transformed.

Up on the cliff, Jiku continued screaming. He was now encased in a sphere made of various colors. Baishisu used a tablet to calibrate the power that the Infinity Shard was giving out.

"We are almost done!" Baishisu yelled over the electricity crackling and the screaming.

Just as he said that, the sphere was once again dark. Black electricity came out of the sphere as the screaming stopped. Baishisu looked in awe as gold lines appeared within the circle.

"He has been reborn!" Baishisu began laughing evilly.

Back down in the quarry, Blue charged at Zaku who gripped his sword. Pink and Yellow were currently in a fight against the Ryaku and the Kemono Gold. Black and White fought against Kemono Orange and Kemono Raptor. Kemono Silver watched patiently as he saw Purple run towards Zaku.

"You two aren't going anywhere!" Zaku said as he shot out his own electricity from his sword.

**Shark Striking!**

"I don't think so! Shark Cross Slash Attack!" Blue jumped forward and, with blue energy surrounding him, he began to spin. His attack gathered all of Zaku's electricity and turned it into blue electricity. Blue finally landed the attack and sent the monster flying.

"Was that a new attack?" White asked as he slashed at a Ryaku monster.

"Yea. Created it last week." Blue confirmed as he slashed at a few Ryaku who ran up to him.

"Guess it's true what they say. We are a Sentai who keeps on making new things. A work in progress." White slashed at two of the Gadora that had just appeared.

"You owe me 20,000 yen!" Black claimed as he slashed at more Gadora.

"Hey! Pay attention to the battle at hand!" Orange and Raptor slashed the two rangers who had been ignoring them.

"Shuriken Ninpō: Wind Technique!" Suddenly, a human sized cyclone appeared from out of no where and the two evil rangers were sucked in. After being taken away from the two good rangers, they were dropped onto the ground.

"Shuriken Ninpō: Wood Technique!" The two looked down and saw a net. They looked at each other before the net captured both of them.

"Senpai!" White turned to see Kinji and Kasumi appear. Kinji held a strange sword almost shaped like a guitar with a star being used as the base. Kasumi held a Katana blade that looked to have a place to inserted some sort of circular object.

"We're here to help." Kasumi informed the two.

"Yea! Let's make sure we have a 'Party Night!' tonight." Kinji said in an exciting tone. Both of the ninjas were dressed in their ninja training uniforms.

"I don't think so!" The group turned to see a group of Asashin Ryaku appear. Just as they approached, they were tied up in a wire and then they were shot at.

"We did it, Touma." Sakuya said as he and the older man appeared before the already gathered group.

"You guys are all here?" Sosuke asked.

"Yes, but there may not be a lot of time. We need to hurry this up."

Over with the girls, Kemono Gold tried to strike each of them down. She began to act smug as she ran towards them only to be tied up, shot at and then slashed at, being sent flying back.

"Shuriken Ninpō: Wood Technique!" Kasumi ran up the girls. Gold was now also captured in a trap.

"You guys!" Madoka almost squealed.

Over with Blue and Purple, they were now engaged in a fight with Zaku together but they also had Silver who had decided to intervene.

"Who the hell are you?!" Blue asked Silver who slashed at Zaku then at Purple.

"Just one of the smartest people on the planet." Silver claimed as he kicked Blue back and slashed at Zaku once again.

"How many of you pesky rangers are there?" Zaku asked as he charged at them before being shot back.

"I'm sorry. I believe you can't do that here." Everyone turned to see Noël holding a blaster of sorts pointing at Zaku.

"I believe we can help you end it right here and now." Hiroto said as held out a blaster of his own.

"You guys serious?" Tsubasa asked.

"Of course. Let's do it!" Noël stated as he prepared to fight.

"There won't be a need for that." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up in the sky as something, no, someone was coming down.

"Pitiful Kemonorangers. Dooms Night will come about once again. I shall be this planets savior!" Everyone stared at the figure that had emerged from the sky. It seemed to be a new monster. This monster was black all over with various golden engravings around its body and face, seemingly representing the engravings of the Aztecs and the Mayans, two different tribes. It had red eyes and had a big horn that slicked back over his head. It's head also has the design of a military hat. If anyone had to guess, it mostly resembled a World War II military hat used by the Germans. Its shoulders looked like a castles towers. On its elbows, it had golden rings that went around completely. It had golden rings on its knees as well. Its feet were big and looked like boots with sharp ends. It carried a staff with a glowing object in the middle.

"Who the hell are you?!" Blue asked.

"Over a thousand years ago, the Mayans predicted that a catastrophic event would occur, resulting in the end of this pitiful planet. They were wrong. You see, the Mayans thought that if they could predict the arrival of this threat, they would be able to save themselves. Unfortunately, they were wrong there as well. I, Jiku, am the one who will create history anew. I have returned and have reclaimed my memories of the past. I will use my memories of the past to create a new human race. One that does not make mistakes. The same mistake that cost me my family. Behold for I am the Messiah of Dooms Night!" The new monster, who called himself Jiku, claimed his goal.

"I won't let you!" Purple ran forward and jumped up.

"Ryuga!" Tsubasa called out to his friend.

Jiku saw this coming and caught Purple. He looked at Kemono Purple.

"A man who is being controlled is usually useless. Do not worry, I shall break your curse." Jiku held onto Purple's helmet before blasting him back.

"Ryuga!" Blue ran time his friends side.

"How could you just do that?" White asked.

"I am the ultimate being. I will destroy you all!" Jiku announced before being shot.

"That's enough. It's time we stand up." Everyone turned to see a man standing in front of an army.

"Who the hell are you?" Zaku asked.

"Us? Well, we're the Sentai Extermination Squad. SES for short. We have one mission. To destroy the Super Sentai that plague the earth. If it weren't for them, then this planet would already be at peace. Now I know what you are thinking, but more and more of these monsters keep attacking, thus creating destruction that destroys cities. We are here to change the playing field. It is the Sentai's fault for not being able to control the situations when a monster attacks. That is why they are a plague. Not only will we destroy the Super Sentai, but we will destroy you all. I swear it." The man spoke as he took off the sunglasses he had on. He was a young man, somewhere in his early twenties, with fair skin, messy black hair, a black t-shirt, a military styled combat jacket that had the words, "SES Army" on the back, black trousers, and brown military-styled combat boots.

"Sentai Extermination Squad?" Blue questioned.

"I swear by name, Ryotaro Shimizu, I will destroy the legacy of Super Sentai and I will destroy you, Jiku!" The man, now named Ryotaro, yelled out as signaled his men to get ready.

"This is bad." Blue said.

"Pitiful. You are just beginners. Come to me when you are a top tier army." Jiku held out his hand and blasted the army back. They all fell to the ground.

"Fire!" Ryotaro commanded and the army quickly got into positions. They pulled the trigger on their weapons and shot at the monsters, dirt flying in the air.

As the dirt cleared, Zaku and Byxis fell to the floor, taking the bullets for Jiku. Jiku stood untouched. Ryotaro smiled, leaving the rangers confused.

"Why the hell is he smiling?" Green asked.

"Activate the Exoskeletons!" Ryotaro called out, prompting three trucks to arrive. The trucks opened up and alloed the men to run in. They put on robotic suits that were armed with weapons of all kinds.

"Exoskeletons have been activated." Just then, a woman ran up to Ryotaro with a tablet. She was an attractive woman. she wore a pink and red blouse designed with roses all over along with a black mini-skirt, black heels, and a white lab coat. She pushed up the glasses that she wore.

"It can't be. Mari-neechan?" Yellow whispered to herself.

"Destroy all of them!" Ryotaro commanded.

"We won't just sit here!" Blue felt that they were targets so he prepared his weapon only to be shot back.

"Tsubasa!" Maya and Yellow ran up to him.

"Sorry, Oniichan." A voice spoke.

"It can't be" Black looked over to where the shots had come from. It was Miku.

"Miku-neechan?" Black was in a state of shock.

"What the hell was that?!" Green pulled out his sword.

"Gomen! I couldn't really tell you why I came back to Japan. I Just needed to gather intel on you all to give to Ryotaro." Miku walked over to the man who seemed to flirt with her.

"You... betrayed us?" Blue stood up after forcing himself to deal with the pain.

"Sorry. I love acting but one little scandal does a number on you. Suddenly you aren't who everybody thought you were and you get taken down. Even if it is a lie." Miku whispered the last part to herself.

"Liar! I don't believe it!" Black called her out.

"Sosuke. I wanted to tell you guys during dinner a few weeks back but you never showed up. I didn't want it this way." Miku looked saddened.

"You're a liar! Just like me! I can tell when someone lies as good as me! That bastard did this! I'll stop him!" Black summoned his axe and dashed forward.

"This is of my own free will." Miku fired three laser blasts at Black. He took the first too but fell at the third.

"Looks we'll have to use these after all." Kinji and Kasumi pulled out small circular bases along with small objects that had a design similar to a shuriken.

"Please do not intervene. This is between us, the Kemonorangers and Jiku." The secind woman, who Madoka called Mari, said.

"Sorry, but we can't do that pretty lady." Kinji threw his sruiken up and let it fall onto the base he carried.

**Starninger Shuriken!**

Kasumi followed in his steps but she attached her shuriken to the base without throwing it.

**Momoninger Shuriken!**

"You leave us no choice." Mari said as she took the tablet from Ryotaro and shot at all the Sentai memebers, sending them falling.

"How about you all go flying!" Jiku lifted his staff up and hit it against the ground. The ground began to tremble as blasts from the earth hit everyone. Ryotaro grabbed the two woman and jumped out of the way. White was sent flying backwards into the dirt while Blue and Black were sent flying into the air. Green tried his best to protect Pink and Yellow but they were all hit and send falling back. The army was also sent flying. The legendary Sentai warriors also fell back. Kinji caught Kasumi as the fell back. Hiroto ran to Miu to cover her. Sakuya did his best to cover Tsukasa while Noël felt the full blast. Touma covered Umika before they were hit. The Dino rangers were also blasted back into some bushes that were present as their transformations were undone.

"We should get out of here!" The now untransformed Kemono Silver said as he left followed by the other three dino rangers.

"You're all pathetic!" Jiku called out.

**Shark Slashing!**

Suddenly, a blue tornado began as blue electricity surrounded it. Blue thrust forward and slashed Jiku. The only problem was that he hadn't even managed to scratch him. Blue turned only to be slapped away by the monster. He was then blasted by the monsters energy beam. Blue stopped in place. He fell onto his knees and then onto the floor. He lay, untransformed, on his stomach, looking lifeless.

"Tsubasa!" The girls called out.

"Time for the rest of you to feel my power-" Jiku stopped suddenly as he began sparking.

"Oh no! This isn't good. You won't be able to fight for much longer. We should retreat as fast as possible." Baishisu said as he pushed a hutton. Zaku stood up and ran over to them.

**Tiger Slashing!**

Everyone turned and saw a huge red tornado hurling at them at incredible speeds. It hit the three villains back and then stopped in front of the rangers. Kemono red now stood in front of everyone.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Red smirked under his helmet. Then he was shot.

"Not today. We'll finish this another day." Baishisu pushed the button once again and the three disappeared.

"Damn!" Red kicked up some dirt.

"Ani! Tsubasa-Kun's hurt." Madoka said as her transformation was undone.

Tsubasa?" Red turned to see the unconscious man laying on the ground. "Tsubasa!" Red ran over to him.

"We'll see you soon, Kemonorangers." Ryotaro got up, getting the attention of Red. Red looked and was surprised to see Miku following him. What surprised him the most was the second woman.

"It can't be." Red looked at her and he felt his head hurt.

_"I know more about Sentai then you do. Do you know why? How? Because it's locked away from you." _The voice of the tein boomed through his head as images of an unknown girl played in his head. He began to scream as he saw the girl playing with Madoka. He looked at the woman who stared at him after hearing him scream. Ryotaro then grabbed her arm and took her to the vehicle. The rangers all tried to get up but they couldn't. Red seemed distraught. He put his hands on his helmet.

"Mari-neechan. MARI-NEECHAN!" Red screamed as he looked up.

"My king. Who is this Mari." Geo watched from the cliff that the villains were previously on. He began to think until a dark orb appeared before him. He looked at it in delight. "Finally! The Sutoraiku Chronicle! Time to learn more about my King!"

**IWAE!**


	23. The Perfection of Destruction

(Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai, it is owned by Toei. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

**Interlude:**

**Geo: Hmm... very interesting.**

**Inner Kite: I assume you are talking about the unexpected development ghat occurred at the end of the last chapter.**

**Geo: You have balls for coming back from wherever you disappeared too. If you must know, you are correct. I had no idea who this Mari was and now I know more.**

**Inner Kite: So, some interesting events have occurred. I need to get more involved.**

**Gokai Red: Your dead wrong if you think you can just come back.**

**Red Buster: Yea. You lost fair and square and you still escaped like a coward.**

**Shinken Red: Cowards don't deserve to come back.**

**Patren 1gou: If I ever see you again, I'm gonna arrest you.**

**Lupin Red: And I'll kill you.**

**Ryusoul Red: Guys lets calm down. He's a coward alright but we shouldn't wish bad things upon anyone, even if they are totally evil.**

**Inner Kite: What can I say, I am evil.**

**Geo: My king will prevail and overcome you, I hope you know that.**

**Inner Kite: We'll see about that.**

**Ryusoul Red: Where'd he go?**

**Geo: It matters not, for now we must watch my king. Watch with me!**

Chapter 23: The Perfection of Destruction

Kite cracked his eyes open as he felt the cold breeze hit his face. He blinked a few times to make sure he was really in bed. After he confirmed it, he took a deep breath. He shifted in bed to get the sun out of his eyes. Madoka had left for school earlier, so he had nothing to worry about.

After a few more minutes of shut eye, Kite forced himself out of bed. He then felt pain in his rib. He winced in pain as he lay against the wall behind his bed. He kept his eyes closed until he felt a warm hand touch him. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Maya.

"Maya?!" Kite almost jumped up but stopped himself as he felt the pain again.

"Don't move, you're still sore." Maya warned as she grabbed a towel from the bucket she brought over. She squeezed the water out of it and put it on Kite's side. She then helped him put his shirt on.

"Maya, Arigatou." Kite said as he held onto his side, "but if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking care of you." Maya spoke normally but her face gave a different story.

"Maya. I know that your parents blindsided you. They had you and Kyoya move stuff around and you didn't even know it was because they were leaving. If you want to talk about it, then I'm all ears." Kite got up and walked towards her. He saw her laptop on the table. It seemed as if she was looking into getting into any available university classes. She was the smartest girl in her high school so she always had the opportunity to join university classes late.

"I don't want to." Maya said before feeling the hug from behind. Kite felt the awkwardness but she needed it. Maya began tearing up before pushing his hands away. She turned to face him. He looked her straight in the eyes. She then burst into tears as she grabbed onto him.

"I can't do it. Living by myself is killing me. I'm so lonely." Maya cried into the boys chest.

"Let it all out." Kite hugged her tightly as he heard her sobs. He was sad to hear her cry but glad that she was sharing her feelings.

After an hour of talking, both of them now sat on the unmade couch bed. Kite saw that Maya was tired and let her sleep, covering her with a blanket. He just sat next to her, watching tv.

"I have an idea." Kite said to himself quietly as he got up, careful not to disturb the sleeping girl.

He put on his shoes and walked out of the apartment. He found his way to the garage and got into his car, leaving. He came back around twenty minutes afterwards. When he entered the apartment, he was careful not to disturb Maya who was still asleep, wrapped in Kite's blankets.

He then walked into the room that was supposed to be his but was instead filled with boxes. He surveyed the room and came to a final decision.

"Alright." Kite lifted his fist up and began moving things around.

After another hour, Maya woke up naturally. She got up and stretched her arms out. She began looking around, her eyes still half closed and then saw a pile of boxes in front of the bed. She was so surprised that she even rubbed her eyes to confirm what she was seeing. She took off the blanket she had on and got up. She walked around the boxes and saw the entrance to the second room of the apartment.

She walked in, continuing to look around. She heard something moving around another wall of boxes she found. She walked around this one and found Kite rummaging through a smaller box.

"I can't believe this is all here. What could these other boxes have?" Kite was talking to himself.

"Um, Kite? What are you doing?" Maya asked and Kite almost fell back.

"No-no-nothing. Just cleaning up around here." Kite smiled nervously.

"What do you have there?" Maya noticed the photo frame that Kite had.

"This?" Kite looked back at it.

Maya walked towards him and looked at it. She remembers seeing photos of Kite and Madoka's parents so she recognized them right away. This photo seemed to be taken when Kite had gone into high school. Maya recognized Madoka, who was a child in this photos and the two little siblings who were just babies. There were three other people in this photo that Maya didn't recognize. One was an older man who had slicked back hair and wore a nice blue suit with a red striped tie. Another one was a boy who wore a school uniform similar to Madoka's. The last person was a girl who was close to the same height as Kite, her hair was long and brown and she wore a high school uniform, similar to Kite's.

Kite looked at the photo with concentration while Maya watched him. Kite then felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out. He looked at the caller ID and answered right away.

"Hideki-San? Did everything work out alright?" Kite asked the other person on the other side of the phone.

"_Yes. We are all ready to go. When and where will we meet you and Mistress Madoka?" _The other voice asked.

"We'll meet you at the airport. I'm sure they have a good restaurant to eat at or something." Kite put the photo away and got up, Maya following his every move.

"_Great, see you soon, Master Kite." _The man said before hanging up.

"Is that the man who's adopting your younger siblings?" Maya asked.

"Yup. He's a good guy so I know he'll take care of them. He used to work for my family before the accident. We all traveled to America together and he stayed behind when it was time to return. We got to see them off today and send them our best wishes. He still lives in America with his wife and he said he was going to help Gingka and Sophie learn English so that they fit in." Kite explained as he looked for something in another box.

"That sounds great. I'm glad your siblings are getting adopted by someone you know." Maya smiled, "Anyways, I think I should get going now-" Maya felt Kite's hand grab her own as she began to leave.

"Come with us." Kite said to her.

"M-me? Why?" Maya asked.

"I may not admit it, but it's hard for me and of course it's harder on Madoka. I think it'd be great if you came. You could help me comfort Madoka... and maybe even me." Kite turned away. He sounded stupid to himself and he wanted to jump into a box and hide. Maya then put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sure, I'll come." Maya smiled. Kite was a little red as he smiled.

"Thanks. Just so you know, it's mostly for Madoka." Kite rubbed the back of his head.

"When are you going to meet them?" Maya asked.

"Right after Madoka gets out of school. I was going to pick her up today." Kite walked back out into the living room, followed by the girl.

"Are we going in that car I've heard so much about?" Maya noticed she was smiling more than ever.

"Yup, it's about time I give you a ride." Kite laughed as he grabbed his jacket.

"Let's go then." Maya ran out the door.

"She's suddenly happy." Kite said to himself as he got the keys and ran after her. He jumped two stairs at the time until he found the girl waiting by the garage door. She had her right leg up on the wall and her left leg kept her standing. She leaned against the wall and kept her hands in her short's pockets.

"Ready to go, slowpoke?" Maya teased.

"You've done it now." Kite ran towards her.

"Ah! Kite-San finally has a girlfriend. It's a great sight to see." A young man watched from afar. He smiled as he put his hands to his side. He wore a blue t-shirt with a white jacket over it, a red star painted on the front, left side of the jacket. He wore white trousers with a continuation of the red star. He wore all black Vans. His black hair was spiked up a little but not so much. He also wore a bracelet on his right wrist.

Kite finally opened the garage door and they got into the car. Maya, however, had seen something else while in there. It was the motorcycle Kite had used when he saved them from Zaku and Ninji. It was now different. It had a red tiger head. It was also differently designed. She began wondering but didn't let it take over her thoughts.

They soon left and the man continued watching. He then heard a ring tone and he pulled out his phone. On his left wrist was some sort of morpher. It was colored white and red with golden accents. There was a handle, the throttle, present on the side that was colored black. In the center of the morpher was a small circle that contained a weird number, "V1" engraved in gold.

"Hello?" The man said as he pushed something in his phone. Suddenly, a holographic image appeared over the phone.

"Arata!! What are you doing on Earth!!" A man's voice boomed through the phone. The holographic image was of a man who had dark brown hair, wore a dark blue shirt and a white jacket over it.

"Ah! Commander. How did you know I was on Earth?" The man, Arata, rubbed the back of his head nervously as he confronted the older man.

"I was told about this and they asked me to do something about it. So I tracked down the morpher you took. It's a prototype and you just took it and came to Earth. What are you up? Are you planning something bad to do?" The older man asked.

"Nonsense!" Arata shook his finger as he looked away, speaking English with an accent.

"Nonsense?! What do you mean?" The man said.

"Sorry Commander Tetsu! I have important business here. Got to go!" Arata hung up the call and ran off into the distance, trying to track down the car that had left already.

-0-0-0-0-

Ryuga opened his eyes and looked around. The medical equipment in the room was all updated. It was the kind that only the top hospitals in the world could get. Ryuga sighed as he sat up in the bed he was in. He got off and picked up his jacket.

"Ryuga, you feeling ok?" Tsubasa walked up to him.

"Considering I don't remember what happened in the last year, no I don't." Ryuga spoke differently than before. His voice seemed to be a little deeper.

"What exactly do you remember?" Tsubasa asked.

"The last thing I remember is meeting with Ayumi back in England." Ryuga began as he looked up.

_~Flashback begins ~ 1 year ago~_

_"Ayumi-Chan. You need to stop. He's going whether you like it or not." Ryuga grabbed a boxed lunch and walked towards a lunch table, the young girl following him around._

_"Tsubasa-san has a bright future ahead. Why is he leaving for Japan at the end of the school year?" Ayumi asked._

_"He said he has some family issues to deal with. His mother wants to reunite with his father but she's too busy talking g care of his younger brother who refuses to leave Japan." Ryuga explained simply._

_"It's no fair for him." The girl began to pout._

_"Why are you acting like that? Wait. Do you have a crush on him?" Ryuga asked as his smile grew._

_"I don't have a crush on him!" Ayumi became defensive and spoke loudly._

_"You don't have a crush on who?" Tsubasa put his bag down and sat down with his boxed lunch._

_"No one!" Ayumi turned away from him, she was bright red in the face._

_"Well, why are you late?" Ryuga asked._

_"Had to finish up a science project. I also had to deal with a bunch of girls who, for some reason, were blocking my path and holding a bunch of hearts and balloons and stuff." Tsubasa began eating his lunch._

_"What? More girls like you!" Ayumi almost yelled._

_"Are you ok, Ayumi-Chan?" Tsubasa asked as he ate._

_"No!" Ayumi took out her own lunch from her bag and she began to eat._

_"You better not eat so fast." Tsubasa laughed._

_"Ah, Mr. Mizuchi, I've been looking for you. I need help with my Extinction research and I was hoping you could help." An older man with clear glasses and a lab coat walked up to the table he spoke in English._

_"Extinction, huh? Ok, I'll be right there professor." Tsubasa spoke English back to him._

_"Great." The man smiled and left._

_"Guess your busy again?" Ryuga continued speaking Japanese._

_"I'll see you guys later." Tsubasa chuckled and then messed up Ayumi's hair before leaving._

_"Again. Why does this always happen?" Ayumi asked._

_"He's the smartest guy in this school. Of course they come to him." Ryuga laughed._

_"Ah! Mai-Chan! Wait up! Got to go!" Ayumi said to Ryuga as she put her lunch away and grabbed her bag. She ran after another girl._

_This other girl had long black wavy hair, she wore a similar uniform to Ayumi's and she carried a black book bag. She waved at Ayumi. The two girls met and left together._

_"Interesting." Ryuga said as he got up, threw away his trash and he picked up his bag which had a picture of a purple dragon on it. He walked towards the Literature Arts department while looking at his phone._

_"You seem like a perfect candidate." Ryuga stopped as he looked up. In front of him was some sort of wolf monster._

_"What the hell are you?!" Ryuga backed up a bit._

_"Don't worry about that. Your personality will be changed and you will become a warrior. I know your destiny and what you hide inside. Your ancestors have shown that through the history books. Don't make this hard child." The wolf man pulled out a weapon from a holster._

_It was a black dagger-like weapon with five holes on the handle. Four of them were close and the fifth one was father away. The blade of the weapon was lined with silver._

_"What are you going to do?" Ryuga asked as he continued to back up._

_"Don't worry. It won't hurt at all." The wolf monster lifted the dagger up to his mouth. The fifth hole was by his mouth and he began to blow. A flute like sound came out of the dagger. It was a light melody that captured Ryuga. He couldn't move his legs._

_"Wh-wh-What?!" Ryuga didn't know what was going on._

_The monster continued blowing and a more stronger flute noise came out. The monsters eyes glowed yellow as he continued walking up to Ryuga. Ryuga's eyes showed fear. He couldn't move. He was paralyzed. Suddenly, everything went dark._

_~Flashback ends~_

"Is that really how it happened?!" Tsubasa sounded shocked.

"That's how I remember it." Ryuga rolled his eyes and showed his true self. He was much like Kyoya in a sense.

"Damn it! If I hadn't been so busy with helping the professor, I would've been there with you." Tsubasa shook his head.

"That doesn't matter. You saved me already, we are good. Now, I want to know about Ayumi. How is she. She worried me a lot back in the day." Ryuga crossed his arms.

"Well, Ayumi was here a couple weeks ago when she was on break. She found out about us and she came to visit." Tsubasa explained although he was hesitant to let the other topic go.

"Sounds nice. If it's possible, we should visit her. After all, she would be happy to see her favorite friend." Ryuga smiled.

"What does that mean?" Tsubasa asked.

"Nothing. Let's take the zords and go to England, governor." Ryuga slapped Tsubasa's back as he began walking out.

"We can't do that. Hiroto won't let us." Tsubasa began following Ryuga.

"Do you guys usually have a big blue dog or am I seeing things." Ryuga stopped and Tsubasa almost crashed into him.

"What are you talking about?" Tsubasa walked around him and saw something that freaked him out.

In front of Hiroto's desk stood a tall figure. It indeed looked like a dog. It had a long snout that was blue on top and white on the bottom. It's head was blue while the bottom of his mouth is white, along with his neck. He had pointy ears that were silver on the inside. Around his neck, he had a neck collar that had initials, "S.P.D.". He wore a long black uniform that closed over his chest and had a sort of robe look to it near the bottom with red lines around it. The uniform was lined with red and silver. He had red cuffs around his wrists. Around his hip areas, he had a silver and black wave like design. He had silver shoulder pads with a crest on it. He had a belt with a silver belt buckle. On both sides of his chest, he had two types of badges. One was a crest and the other looked like a ranking badge. He had big silver feet. He looked like an alien, as a regular person would put it.

"Guess Jiku finally found out base." Tsubasa and Ryuga could be considered regular people.

"Stop you two, this is not one of Jiku's monsters. This is Chief Doggie Cruger, one of the heads of the Sepcial Police Dekaranger, S.P.D. for short." Hiroto clarified.

"Dekaranger? Ah! That's true. In the back of my head, I knew I had seen you somewhere. Forgive us!" Tsubasa got down on the ground and slammed his head against the ground. He then got up and pulled Ryuga down also.

"It's quite alright. I'm here on urgent business so please, if you would." The big dog spoke with a deep voice. His name was Doggie Cruger.

"What kind of urgent business?" Tsubasa asked.

"I'm here tracking down a criminal. His name is Tokagus. He is wanted in ten galaxies and has killed millions of lifeforms on more than fifty planets. We believe he is a part of an secret crime ring known as the Kasegisho. They are believed to operate throughout the entire universe. Here's his profile." Cruger pulled out something that looked like a phone and pushed a button. Holographic information popped up.

The image that was bigger was of an alien. He looked prehistoric. He is green all over with various small black spots all over his body. He had a tail like a T-Rex. His head was spiked all around and he had a horn for a nose as well as two bigger horns on the top of his head. He had what looked to be wings under his arms. He also had claws like a velociraptor on his hands and feet. He had on some sort of black belt that carried various kinds of prehistoric weapons. His eyes glowed red and yellow and were narrow.

"This guy is an intergalactic criminal?" Ryuga asked, noting that the monster looked ridiculous.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Tsubasa said before turning to Cruger, "So what is he doing here on Earth?"

"I do not know but that is why I'm here. You see, I was at S.P.D. Headquarters when I was called back to Earth Branch after finding this out. It also turns out that one of our new officers came here on his own and has yet to report to Earth Branch physically. I need your help, Kemonorangers." Cruger turned to both of the rangers standing in front of him.

"Don't worry, Chief. We'll do it right away." Tsubasa saluted.

"Why are you saluting? That's not what you do in this situation." Ryuga almost felt embarrassed.

"Let's go. We must find this criminal and bring him to justice." Tsubasa grabbed Ryuga by his jacket and dragged him.

"I just returned to normal, give me a few days off first!" Ryuga protested as he tried to fight it but failed to escape Tsubasa's grasp.

"By the way, Chief. Where are the Dekarangers right now?" Hiroto sat back in his chair.

"The Dekarangers? Well, for starters, Tetsu is tracking down this new officer who happened to take a prototype BraceThrottle. He is receiving help from officers Senichi and Umeko. Jasmine is currently living with her husband here in Tokyo. She is taking some time off. As for Hoji, he is looking into one of the biggest mysteries of all." Cruger looked at Hiroto.

"I can already guess what you are about to say." Hiroto smirked as he waited for it.

"Hoji is currently investigating the sudden disappearance of Ban. All we know is that he was on an assignment here on Earth two years ago and then he disappeared. No one knows where he is. Jasmine is also currently on the case but she needed the rest which is why I recommended it." Cruger explained.

"What if I told you that I knew where Ban was?" Hiroto smiled as he continued sitting back.

"You do? You must tell me." Cruger demanded.

"We can't do that until all the rangers are here, including your team. It'd be easier on me and easier for all of you. Let's hope the rangers can capture your criminal in time." Hiroto turned the chair to his computer and he began typing. Cruger could only growl quietly. A small tremor then occurred leaving the two confused but not interested.

-0-0-0-0-

"Where did he go! He just evolves suddenly and then he disappears. Baishisu, where is he?!" Zaku pulled out his sword and held it at the goblin monster.

"I-I don't know." Baishisu put his hands up.

"It seems Jiku-sama may be going through some sort of crisis." Kasuto entered the room.

"What do you mean?" Zaku asked.

"Sorry, I believe I can't tell you. It's a secret." Kasuto laughed.

"Tell me!" Zaku thrust his sword forward but it was hit back. In front of him now stood several trash covered coyote warriors.

"I'm in charge for now." Kasuto said as he walked to the throne and sat down.

"Why you little." Zaku growled loudly.

"So, you're the ring leader of this circus huh?" Everyone turned to see a lizard like monster appear.

"Who are you?" Kasuto asked.

"Me. I am Tokagus. Intergalactic bounty hunter." The monster introduced himself. As he walked up to them, he took out a bottle of whiskey and drank out of it.

"What is it with aliens and whiskey." Baishisu said quietly as he began working.

"Where did you come from?" Kasuto continued the interrogation.

"Me? Well, I come from space. The names Tokagus. I'm here to catch myself a rare species, and then I'll kill off any remains of that species. Thats how I work." The monster, Tokagus, spoke with a really deep voice. He seemed to be proud of himself.

"What kind of species?" Kasuto asked.

"Well, the earthlings call them Dinosaurs." Tokagus claimed as he drank some more.

"Dinosaurs? I'm sorry to inform you but those creatures went extinct around 65 million years ago." Baishisu showed off his intelligence.

"I know. I've studied this pathetic excuse for a planet before. I'm looking for a rare breed. Robotic creatures that resemble the dinosaurs have been seen on Earth. That's what I'm here for." Tokagus said as he walked towards the monsters.

"If that's the case, then what are you doing here?" Kasuto asked.

"Well I was hoping I could get some help from you all." Tokagus revealed as he drank.

"Help from us?" Kasuto questioned.

"Yea. I heard a rumor that these beasts belong to some people called the 'Kemonorangers' so I was hoping I could count on you guys to help since they are your enemies." Tokagus twirled his finger as he pointed at Kasuto.

"Very well. You can receive our help. Firstly," Kasuto turned to face forward, the big room was practically empty, "Ryaku!" Kasuto snapped and the monsters were raised from the ground.

"This is great. An army to help. You'll see that this will benefit both of us. I promise that." Tokagus said as he began walking away, the Ryaku following him.

"Are you seriously helping him? He's going to take the power of the Dino Mecha's." Baishisu was concerned.

"Do not be concerned, goblin friend of mine. We will be the ones benefitting from his goal." Kasuto began laughing as he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Zaku asked as he held his weapon tightly, ready to strike if he needed to.

"I need to check on some... assets. I'll be back later." Kasuto simply said before leaving.

"That guy. What is he up to? Do you I ow anything your stupid goblin?!" Zaku turned and hit the bar with his sword, scaring Baishisu.

"I-I-I don't know anything!" Baishisu said as he shook with fear.

"Good! But if I find out you do, you're dead." Zaku threatened before leaving.

"One day, you won't look down on me like you do." Baishisu said as he stood up and left himself.

-0-0-0-0-

"I'm telling you Satoru, Madoka is... weird." Kenta did his best to explain something to Satoru without giving him any major ideas or names.

"How so?" Satoru sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"She's into... ok we'll it's not weird but it makes me feel uncomfortable." Kenta shifted his body as he walked next to the older boy.

Both boys entered the cafeteria and began getting their lunch. They payed for it and walked to a table outside. They sat down before beginning their conversation.

"What is it that makes you feel uncomfortable?" Satoru asked.

"Well, it's the fact that it's something huge and she hasn't told Kite. So I guess you can say it's like I'm holding some terrible secret. I can't hold it together when we meet with Kite." Kenta began tapping his foot rapidly.

"Can't hold what together?" Madoka appeared and sat in the empty seat next to Kenta. She flipped her hair back as she prepared her food.

"Madoka!" Kenta jumped up in fear and fell over

"What's wrong with you?" Madoka shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Nothing. Why would anything be wrong?" Kenta began laughing nervously.

"You're weird." Madoka began eating her lunch as Kenta sat back down.

"What's all the commotion." Kenta asked as he realized there was more noise than usual. Madoka and Satoru both turned to see why groups of students were huddled together.

"New student? He's hot." One girl said.

"It's a new student guys, let's get him into our club." One boy said.

"I want to date him already." Another girl said.

"Are they talking about a new student?" Kenta asked.

"It looks like it." Satoru returned to his lunch. He pulled out a book and opened it, beginning to read as he ignored the loud students behind him.

"I wonder who it is. Probably a famous young actor or maybe even just a rich kid." Madoka laughed as she ate.

It was at that moment, that the new student had appeared, visible to the table now. Madoka looked at him and she gasped. He was handsome. The boy had black hair with orange highlights, his hair being brushed to the side. He wore a white t-shirt and a black and orange checkered shirt over it, unbuttoned. He wore black skinny jeans and walked in black converse. The new student stopped as he found a place to sit. He was once again hoarded with the groups of students.

"Hey, have you guys seen the new guy?" Sosuke and Natsuki appeared and sat down.

"Yup, just saw him and I think someone couldn't keep her eyes off him." Kenta stuffed down the secret he had in his head and answered.

"Shut up." Madoka threw her apple at him. It hit Kenya's head and landed back in Madoka's hand.

"Apparently he went missing a year ago and this is his first time back." Sosuke informed.

"Really? What year is he?" Madoka was interested.

"He's second year, like us." Sosuke continued giving information.

"Really?" Madoka licked her lips as she caught view of the boy again.

"I get the feeling that you want a new boyfriend." Satoru wasn't looking as he read.

"So? Why does it matter?" Madoka became defensive.

"Didn't Kite forbid you from dating?" Satoru asked

"He didn't 'forbid' me. I'm old enough to make my own decisions." Madoka said as she ate food.

"Sure you are." Satoru spoke sarcastically.

"What are you doing anyway?" Madoka was annoyed as she asked, changing the subject.

"I'm studying past Dinosaur Sentai's. For some reason , I've been very interested in Dinosaurs these days." Satoru answered while he flipped the page.

"What Dinosaur Sentai's are there?" Kenta asked.

"I'm taking a look at one of the newest ones, the Ryusoulgers. I'm also looking into the Kyoryugers, the Abarangers and even the Zyurangers." Satoru flipped another page.

"Nice. Hey, do you think one of our future teammates will be based on a dinosaur?" Kenta asked.

"That reminds me, didn't we see four different rangers appear during our last battle?" Sosuke asked.

"You're right. I looked through the footage off of your drone and Kyoya's drone and there were four people I didn't recognize. I couldn't see them clearly but I could just tell that they weren't on our side." Satoru looked up from his book as he spoke.

"How so?" Natsuki asked as she finished preparing her homemade lunch.

"They seemed to oppose us. It's like they appeared to stop Jiku but... it's like with Ryuga. Maybe they are being mind controlled." Satoru came to a realization.

"Well, as long as I don't have to deal with any of them, I'm good." Madoka took a bite from her apple before tuning upon feeling a presence.

"Excuse me?" The new student stood before Madoka. Madoka kept the apple on her mouth as she stared at him.

"H-h-hi." Madoka spit out.

"Hi. Can anyone direct me to the faculty room?" The boy asked.

"Why ask us, you have an entourage behind you." Sosuke said before feeling Natsuki nudge his side.

"I know I do but I feel like they couldn't give me a straight answer. I just keep hearing 'I like him' or 'Let's tell him to join our club'. It's kind of annoying." The student laughed.

"It's over in the main building, you know, the four story one." Satoru pointed its out.

"Ah, arigatou." The boy bowed, giving thanks.

"No problem." Satoru said before getting back to his book.

"Um-Um- My names Madoka. Tategami Madoka." Madoka introduced herself.

The student laughed at her cute face which turned red, her cheeks glowed more. The others looked at the interaction carefully. Kenta was even more nervous now as the secret he had been talking about was at the top of his mind again.

"Cute name." The student said as Madoka began blushing more, "Akira. Kadoya Akira. Nice to meet you all." The student, named Akira, bowed once more.

"No. It was nice to meet you. Guys! Introduce yourselves." Madoka got up and glared at her table. Everyone felt a chill go up their spines.

"Makino Kenta!" Kenta, the most nervous one of all, got up first and bowed so far that he hit his head on the table.

"Mizuchi Sosuke." Sosuke saluted with two fingers.

"Saitou Natsuki." Natsuki gave a smile.

"Inou Satoru." Satoru was the last one to say his name.

"Nice to meet you all. I'll be heading off." Akira waved his hand to the side as he left.

"Cool guy." Kenta commented.

"I know right." Madoka sat down. She seemed to be love-struck.

"Madoka, you are scary when you meet a new boy." Natsuki told the other female of the group.

"Well, I guess I just have intense feelings when it comes to love." Madoka began eating her lunch as she lost sight of Akira.

"Anyways, what time is your brother picking you up?" Sosuke asked.

"Right after school. It's gonna be a big day for me. And a tough one." Madoka's smile turned to a frown as she began picking at her food.

Over with Akira, he found an opening and escaped the crowd that had been following him. Why was he so special? Because he had a terrible background? Or just because people were desperate to meet new people? Akira sighed and walked over and hid behind a trash can. He pulled up his wrist.

An orange object appeared on his wrist, a morpher. It was shaped like a dinosaurs head, more specifically a T-Rex's. It had a spot on the back to place something like a battery in. It had a small keypad and a big red button. There was also a small lever that seemed to open the dinosaurs mouth. The one special thing about it was that it was shaped similarly to the Kemonorangers morpher in a sense.

"Hyoma? Hyoma!" Akira yelled into the thing but covered his mouth and looked over. He hadn't blown his cover yet.

"_What do you need?_" A voice answered. The voice of a man.

"I need money. What else do you think I need?" Akira used a sarcastic tone while making a disgusted face.

"_I don't know what you need help with. I've told you already, you need to find a girl named Madoka Tategami. She is Kemono Yellow. She is also Kemono Red's little sister. If we have her, then we can defeat Kemono Red easily._" The man, Hyoma as Akira was calling him, explained.

"Thus defeating the Kemonorangers as a whole." Akira made a disgusted look.

"So that's what you little assholes have been up too." Akira turned around and was slapped with the side of a sword. He rolled around and turned to see the wolf warrior Kasuto appear.

"Great. The big bad wolf is here." Akira stood up and wiped blood from his mouth.

"Explain yourself." Kasuto held up his sword.

"_Fine, but let's do it somewhere more quiet._" Hyoma's voice came through the morpher. The wolf only growled.

-0-0-0-0-

"Kite? What was with the motorcycle in your garage?" Maya asked to break the silence that hung in the air.

"I'm sure you remember when I first used it. Well, when I was doing some repairs, Satoru said he had created something for it. It was the tiger head that's now on the front. It's supposed to power the bike up. It gave it three modes. Dato Mode, Kuru Mode, and Tata Mode." Kite explained.

"I see, three different modes for three different reasons." Maya nodded her head slowly as she began to understand.

"Exactly. It's actually kind of cool now." Kite smiled. Suddenly, he stopped the car. Maya held onto the rest handle tightly.

"What happened?" Maya asked.

"The people. They are running this way." Kite took off his seat belt and got out. Maya saw all the people and followed Kite.

"Why are they running?" Maya asked.

"Maybe because of the freaking monster in front of them." Tsubasa and Ryuga appeared behind the two.

"Tsubasa, Ryuga? What's going on?" Kite asked.

"Chief Doggie Cruger came by today. You know, chief of the Dekarangers. He said that S.P.D. tracked a criminal here on Earth. He's supposed to be part of this whole big crime ring or something." Tsubasa explained quickly.

"Chief Cruger? A criminal?" Kite questioned.

"So~, S.P.D. has found themselves a team to take me down. News flash, you can't take me down." Everyone turned to see the monster Tokagus appear.

"It's you!" Ryuga pulled up his morpher.

"I'd like to see you try and take me on." Tokagus held out his hands.

"Guess I'm lucky they aren't expecting us at the airport yet." Kite said as he activated his own morpher.

The group put in their batteries and a hologram of their suits appeared over their morphers. They then did their moves and transformed into their rangers forms. The ran forward together.

"Let's get started then." Tokagus said as he pulled out an old looking blaster. He shot at the rangers, getting bullseyes on three of them. When he looked more closely, he realized Pink was gone.

"Where did stupid pink go?" The monster looked around.

"Up here ugly!" Pink came from the sky and slashed at him.

"Let's get him!" Purple and Blue ran up together.

They slashed the monster and managed to push him back. Tokagus then pulled out a sword that looked to be carved from bone. He began slashing at them and hit them with every mark. As he laughed, Red came up and used his Tiger Sword and slashed at the monster with full force, managing to hit him with fire.

Tokagus grunted as he slid on his knees. He caught himself and stood up before holding up a revolver styled blaster and shot at Red. Red held his side as his pain from earlier began to arise once again. He was eventually shot into a building and a ton of rubble fell over him.

"Kite!" Pink yelled as she blasted at Tokagus. She then activated her wings and began to fly over.

"Where do you think you're going!" Tokagus grabbed her foot and flung her into Blue sending both of them flying back into a car. Purple dashed forward, his nunchucks at the ready. He began hitting the monster with full force.

Purple continued moving the nunchucks around his body and he kept hitting the monster in various places. Purple moved like an acrobat when Tokagus tried to hit him. Purple eventually pulled out his blaster and shot at the monster before spinning around. He spun the nunchucks with him and slapped the monster from behind.

"You pest! Maybe I'll put you up on my wall of trophies!" Tokagus slammed his fist into Purple and sent him falling back. Purple grabbed his side as he felt like he couldn't get up.

"Ryuga." Blue called as he helped Pink up.

"Time to destroy you, Kemonorangers, but after you tell me where the robotic dinosaurs are." Tokagus stepped on Purple's chest. Purple felt the force of the monsters foot and he began struggling.

"What are you talking about?!" Purple practically yelled.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. The robotic dinosaurs! Hand them over." Tokagus held his sword at Purple's throat.

"Ryuga!" Blue yelled.

"Stop! You're under arrest." Suddenly, a figure jumped forward and kicked the monster back. Purple finally took a deep breath as he put his hand on his chest.

"Who's that?" Blue asked.

The man from before, Arata, stood before the group. He held up his left wrist. He smirked as he pushed a button on his morpher. The morpher then made an error sound.

"Not time yet?! I thought the time limit was over." Arata looked at his morpher.

"Arata!" Arata straightened up.

"Argh!" Tokagus stood up only to be shot back again.

"Damn it! Of course you guys would be here." Arata rolled his eyes. From behind him, five figures appeared.

Four of them had similar suits to DekaRed's except in different colors, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink. Their suits had colored boots with silver collars. They had white gloves with silver cuffs. They had a silver belt with a buckle that looked like they held handcuffs and had the letters "SPD". They had a badge on the right side of their chest that also had the letters of "SPD". The left side of their suit had what looked like a numbers, Blue had "2", Green had "3", Yellow had "4" and Pink had "5". The numbers were black after the outline that made the number. Their helmets were their respective colors with black visors and silver mouthpieces. They also had black markings that represented their respective numbers. They had a crest on their helmets that looked like a dog and had the word "Police" on it. It also had what looked like sirens on the sides of his helmet.

The last figure had a similar suit but it was different in a sense. The suit was divided into two colors. A majority of the suit was white, his right side, and on his left side was the color blue. On his chest was his number presented in Roman numerals "VI" and in a gold color, lined with blue. The "VI" took up most of the suit. On the right side of his chest he had a golden S.P.D. badge.

He had white cuffs and white gloves on both arms. On his fists, he had silver circular domes. He one white boots with golden collars. He had a golden belt with best buckle that read "S.P.D.", having what looked to he handcuffs under the buckle.

His helmet remained white in front and on the top while the back of the helmet was blue. The helmet had a sharp tip that went off the back of the helmet. There was a golden line that split the helmets colors, a police siren on each side of the helmet split the lines in a small section. He had a black visor. On his silver mouthpiece, he had what looked like a small microphone colored in silver placed on top. On top of his visor for six black shapes, the first two looking like warped triangles and the four on top looking like warped rectangles. There was three shapes on each side. Finally, on the forehead of the helmet was a golden S.P.D. crest big enough for everyone to see.

"Those guys are? No way!" Blue admired them.

"Dekaranger?" Tokagus stood up slowly.

"Arata! Stay right there!" The white suited man demanded.

"What are you doing here, cops!" Tokagus pulled out his blaster.

"They're here to stop you!" Blue put Pink down against a tree as he cheered.

"Two!" The blue suited man put up two fingers, "Pursue mysterious cases!... DekaBlue!"

"Three!" The green suited man put up three fingers, "Investigate using futuristic technology!... DekaGreen!"

"Four!" The yellow suited woman put up four fingers, "Fighting malicious intergalactic evil!... DekaYellow!"

"Five!" The pink suited woman put up five fingers, "and with immediate speed, exterminate them!"

"Six!" The white suited man put up six fingers, five from his left hand and one from his right hand, place in front of his palm, "It's good to be invincible!"

"DekaBlue!"

"DekaGreen!"

"DekaYellow!"

"DekaPink!"

"DekaBreak!"

The five rangers posed. Tokagus stepped back as he saw their roll call.

"This isn't good." Tokagus began running.

The Dekarangers began moving without a word and fired at the monster. He was shot and sent flying forward until he fell onto his face. The Dekarangers dashed forward and continued firing.

"Stay back!" Tokagus pulled out a bomb from out of nowhere and he threw it backwards. It blew up, blocking the view of the Dekarangers. "Time to get out of here!"

"I DON'T THINK SO!!!!!" Tokagus turned to the building where red crashed. From the rubble, the symbol of the Dekarangers appeared. Suddenly, a figure jumped out of the rubble and landed on one knee in front of the monster.

"How the hell are you even alive?!" Tokagus asked as he backed up.

"One!" Red, whose voice was different, put up one finger, "Hating Cruel wickedness!... DekaRed-" Red stopped himself as he collected his thoughts. "KemonoRed!" Red yelled out.

"Kite!" Blue and Pink yelled as they regrouped with Purple.

"Yes and no!" Red continued yelling as he began punching the monster.

"Is that supposed to be Kite?" Arata asked. The Dekarangers managed to regroup and looked at Red fighting the monster. Red turned around and saw them.

"Ah! Aibo!" Red yelled as he waved at DekaBlue.

"Aibo? Wait, that voice. Ban?" DekaBlue asked. The other Dekarangers looked at DekaBlue before looking at Red.

"That's my name!" Red kicked the monster behind him and pulled out his Raiku Blaster. He pulled out his battery and put it into the blaster.

**Tiger Firing Blast!**

Red shot a huge fireball at the monster. It hit him and sent him flying into the air. He spun around in the air as Red pulled his blaster back, realizing he let the minster escape.

"I'll be back!" Tokagus yelled as he disappeared.

"Damn. Looks like this thing had a little more kick then I thought." Red put the blaster away and then pushed a button on his morpher, causing the battery to come out. His suit disappeared. He turned to face everyone and was caught with stares.

"Kite." Maya ran over to him followed by Tsubasa and Ryuga.

"Kite is kind of asleep." Kite's body was currently being inhabited by Banban Akaza, Ban for short, a.k.a. DekaRed.

"His body is being inhabited again." Tsubasa pointed out.

"Exactly." Ban nodded.

"Ban? Is that really you?" Ban looked up to see his team stare at him. There were three men and two women staring at him.

"Yup. I am Ban!" Ban exclaimed.

"That's not possible." The first man wore a dark grey uniform with half of a big blue star covering his left side. On the left side of his chest he had the S.P.D. crest. On his shoulders, he had blue patches. He wore dark grey trousers with two blue stripes and a big "S.P.D." going down his left thigh. He wore black combat boots.

"But it isn't impossible." The second man wore a similar outfit to the first man, except that he had green instead of blue. A green star, green patches and green stripes. He also wore black combat boots.

"Ban went missing two years ago and we are supposed to believe that he is in some other persons body?" The first woman wore a similar outfit to the men except that she wore a miniskirt instead of trousers. The "S.P.D." was over her left thigh. Her outfit had yellow instead of the others colors. A yellow star, yellow patches and yellow stripes that were on top of her thighs. She wore black ankle-high boots. She was also the only one in the group wearing black gloves.

"Exactly. Two years ago, that big black storm covered the Earth and Ban went missing." The second woman wore the exact same outfit as the other woman, except she had pink instead of yellow. A pink star, pink patches, and pink stripes. She also wore ankle-high boots.

"It's me guys. It's me!" Ban exclaimed as he moved forward.

"Nonsense! Stop playing pretend. We understand you are the new Sentai but it doesn't give you the right to imitate one of us." The third man wore a outfit similar to the men. His outfit however, was white. He had a white jacket with a big dark blue star. On the left side of his chest, he had the S.P.D. crest. On his shoulders, he had dark blue patches. He wore white colored trousers with dark blue stripes going over his legs. He had a yellow colored "S.P.D." going down his left thigh. He wore black combat boots.

"Better get out of here." Arata whispered to himself as he turned around and ran off.

"Now that I think about it... Arata!" The third man turned but there was no one present.

"He got away again." The first man sighed.

"Who are these guys?" Ryuga finally asked.

"These 'guys' are the Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. DekaBlue aka Houji Tomasu otherwise known as Hoji. DekaGreen aka Senichi Enari otherwise known as Sen-Chan. DekaYellow aka Marika Reimom, or if we are being accurate it's Marika Hiwatari, otherwise known as Jasmine. DekaPink aka Koume Kodou, or if we are being accurate again it's Koume Enari, otherwise known as Umeko. And last but definitely not least, DekaBreak aka Tekkan Aira otherwise known as Tetsu." Tsubasa informed.

"Dekaranger, huh?" Ryuga turned away.

"Oh, and then there's the one stuck inside Kite's head and the one that is currently in control of Kite's body. DekaRed aka Banban Akaza otherwise known as Ban." Tsubasa continued.

"Like we're supposed to believe that Ban is stuck inside this guys head." The first man, Hoji, crossed his arm.

"Better believe it Aibo." Ban crossed his arms and smirked.

"I don't. Stop bullshitting me." Hoji began to get upset.

"Hoji, calm down." The first woman, Jasmine, held him back.

"Sen-Chan, isn't there a way for you to figure this out." The second woman, Umeko asked the second man, who was actually her husband.

"I can try to figure it out but I don't believe that Ban is inside this guy. He may have disappeared but going into another persons body is totally unlikely." The second man, Sen, scratched his head.

"It makes no sense if you ask me." The third man, Tetsu, crossed his arms as he studied Kite.

"Why don't you guys believe me?" Ban asked.

"How about we go to our base and we can have Hiroto explain." Tsubasa suggested.

"Or how about we track down that monster." Ryuga spit to the side.

"Hey!" Everyone turned to see Kyoya.

"Kyoya? What's up?" Tsubasa asked.

"Hiroto sent me to get you. He wants to see you all." Kyoya seemed annoyed as he spoke.

"We can't. Kite has something important to do." Maya claimed as she grabbed Kite's arm.

"What's he got to do that's so important?" Kyoya asked.

"He's got to say bye to his younger siblings. They are leaving today." Maya said as she looked down.

"I'm sure we can still get there on time if we go and explain everything real quick to my team. I promise that as soon as I finish, I'll switch with Kite and you two can leave." Ban grabbed Maya by her shoulders.

Maya hesitated a little, "Fine. But let's make it quick, I think the plane leaves in two hours." Van nodded.

"Let's go everyone. Please follow us." Tsubasa led the way. The officers followed.

-0-0-0-0-

"I wonder where Akira went." Madoka walked out of the classroom followed by Natsuki and Sosuke. Kenta followed while still zipping up his backpack.

"He's supposed to be in our class?" Sosuke asked.

"I think so." Madoka tilted her head as she thought about it.

The four walked outside where they were greeted by Satoru. Madoka talked to Satoru about what she was thinking and the older boy told her not to worry about it. They walked in together through the quad area.

Suddenly, a huge explosion occurred in the gymnasium. A figure flew out of the building and rolled on the ground. The figure stood up revealing itself to be Kemono Orange.

"Hey! It's that guy from when you fought Jiku in the quarry." Natsuki pointed out.

"What is he doing here?" Satoru asked as he took a step back.

"You think you can just do things on your own now!" Kasuto yelled as he appeared from the building.

"You're just a coward. Afraid to even-" Orange was shot back.

"Kasuto's going to kill him." Kenta stated.

"Your plan was doomed to fail. You will not lay hands on Kemono Yellow!" Kasuto pulled out his sword and hit the ground next to Orange.

"Leave him alone!" Madoka cried out as she dashed forward.

"Madoka!" Her group called after her.

"Kemono Striker! Spirit Unleashed!" Madoka yelled as she ran. She inserted her battery and shot out her animal spirit. She quickly transformed and jumped forward, hitting Kasuto back.

"You little bitch. I'm trying to help you!" Kasuto shot at Yellow and sent her flying back.

"Let's go!" Sosuke hit Kenta and ran forward.

"Fine. Satoru, I got a new name for our morphers. Kemono Spirit Striker!" Kenta scanned his battery and pushed a button on his morpher. He quickly transformed and ran after Sosuke who inserted his own battery and transformed.

"That's a name for you, Kyoya and Ryuga, right?" Satoru called out.

The two rangers quickly clashed with Kasuto, punching him back. The wolf growled as he pulled out a blaster. He shot at the two, sparks flying off their suits.

"Kemonorangers?" Orange said as he stood up.

"Yea. We're here to help you. Your a Kemonoranger too, right?" White asked.

"In a sense." Orange pulled out his sword and slashed White right across the chest.

"What the hell?!" Black yelled back as he pulled out his own sword and began fighting the ranger.

"Kenta!" Satoru and Natsuki ran up to the ranger who still lay on the ground.

"Stupid dog!" Yellow was currently fighting Kasuto.

"Now that's hurtful." Kasuto said sarcastically.

"I'm gonna stop you here and now!" Yellow pulled out her Cheetah Claws and began running around.

"Your brother fought me. He was a good match. You on the other hand, are in no way shape or form capable of fighting me." Kasuto shot at the girls legs sending her falling and undoing her transformation.

"Madoka!" Natsuki yelled as she ran towards her.

"I believe my business is done here. I'll deal with the traitors later." Kasuto backed up a few steps before turning around and leaving.

Orange and Black continued their fight. Sparks flew off their suits as they kept hitting each other. Black was angry while Orange seemed pleased.

"What's your problem?!" Black asked as he pushed down Oranges sword with his own.

"My mission is to take you all down. That simple!" Orange lifted his sword up, forcing Black off balance. He then slashed the ranger and sent him falling back.

"Sosuke!" Satoru yelled.

"Time to finish you off." Orange lifted his sword up until he was blasted back.

"It does work." Satoru and Natsuki turned to see a young man standing a few feet away holding up his left arm.

"Who're you?" Orange asked.

"The names Arata. I can't have you destroying anyone on my watch." Arata stood before them all. He moved his hand through his hair, letting the spikes fade a little as his hair returned to what could be assumed was his original hairstyle.

"Just another annoying pest I see." Orange pulled out his blaster.

"No! Retreat for now!" Hyoma's voice came out of Orange's morpher.

"Damn!" Orange yelled as he shot the ground in front of him.

"No!" Arata jumped forward and ran through the smoke. Behind the smoke, no one was present. Arata kicked the ground and put his hands on his hips as he accepted defeat.

"Um, who are you?" Satoru asked. The boy turned to him.

"Arata?" Madoka said weakly.

"Madoka-Chan!" Arata ran over to her.

"He knows Madoka?" Kenta asked as he sat up alongside Sosuke.

"Madoka-Chan. Still running head first into trouble. Gosh, you're just like your brother." Arata got down on one knee next to Madoka.

"And you're still annoying." Madoka punched his arm as she stood up.

"Madoka? Who is this guy?" Natsuki asked.

"Oh, this is Arata. He's my cousin." Madoka explained casually.

"Yo." Arata saluted with two fingers.

"So he's another Kemonoranger?" Satoru ran you to him.

"Nope." Arata quickly shot down the idea.

"He chose not to follow me and Kite. He said that Grandpa's stories were just funny fairy tails. That was until he saw Kite's animal spirit." Madoka laughed.

"Look, I don't like having a chosen lifestyle. I believe in following my own destiny. I followed it and I think I'm in a pretty good spot right now." Arata said.

"So he was a candidate for the Kemonorangers." Satoru asked.

"Yup. He has the spirit of a chicken." Madoka joked.

"It's not a chicken, it's an eagle." Arata made wings with his arms and looked up to the sky with a serious expression.

"Yea, and then you met a girl who also had that same spirit, decided you didn't want it for some reason and left for the Space Police." Madoka crossed her arms. Satoru's interest was caught when he heard this.

"That girl was a nice looking girl. I felt bad for her because she had to move to America. Imagine leaving for a country where you don't know the language and you don't know anyone. Scary." Arata shuttered as he thought about it.

"So wouldn't that same startment apply to you?" Madoka asked.

"Nonsense! I'm not scared of anything." Arata stood tall and proud as he spoke.

"Hello?!" Everyone turned towards the rubble of the building as they heard another voice.

"Is there someone under there?" Natsuki gasped.

"Can't be." Arata ran over alongside Madoka.

"Help me." Everyone looked down and saw Akira trying to pull himself out.

"Akira?!" Madoka yelled as she grabbed his arm. She gripped his arm tightly and used her strength to pull him out. He fell over to her side, facing the rubble.

"Woah! Your strength got better, Rilla." Arata began laughing but he was immediately kicked in the leg.

"Are you ok?" Madoka asked Akira who was shocked by her strength. He changed his expression immediately and turned to Madoka.

"Yea. Just got a little surprised by that explosion." Akira dusted himself off.

"I'm just glad you're safe." Madoka held his hand and the boy sort of blushed. Madoka noticed this and pulled her own hand away, also blushing.

"She just met him and she is already grabbing his hand." Sosuke seemed annoyed.

"Oh well." Satoru shrugged his shoulders as he shook his head.

"Hey." Akira cleated his throat, "You want to go out on a date or something?" Akira spit it out.

"Nani?!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"What do you mean? You can't just ask a girl you just met out on a date like that. You must first get to know the girl. You must get to know her family, her siblings. You must get to know her friends. You must let a few months of just stares and small conversations and small gifts pass. Then, when the time is right, you-" Arata closed his mouth quickly as he held in the scream of pain that was trying to force itself out. He began bouncing and he ran to a far off place before letting out the screams.

"I'd love to." Madoka smiled.

"Great. How about tonight?" Akira asked.

"Tonight. Uh... well I have to go do something important but maybe after that. Like 8?" Madoka closed her eyes as she gave the boy a time.

"Sounds great." Akira smiled.

"Well, let me get your phone number and I'll text you my address." Madoka was moving her hands a lot. She was nervous.

"She does realize that she just met him, right?" Kenta asked.

"Guys. Come in." A voice began coming out of the communicators in their morphers.

"Yea?" Sosuke answered.

"We have some important business here at the base. Get back here quickly." Hiroto commanded before shutting off the communication.

"Wonder what happened." Satoru stood up straight and dusted off his school blazer.

"You guys go ahead, I got a date to get ready for!" Madoka's voice sounded like it was fading. When everyone turned, they saw her disappear into the distance using her speed. Akira was also gone.

"How are we going to explain this to Kite." Kenta sighed.

"Madoka. What about your siblings?" Sosuke said quietly as he saw her run. He looked down and realized what he was saying. He brushed off the thoughts and began walking with the group.

Over with Arata, he continued to pant as he put his hands in his knees. He started looking around, still seeing students going home.

"What's this school called anyway?" Arata asked himself as he turned around.

He saw a big sign that said, "Welcome to the Newly Remodeled" he then looked at the bigger stone that had a huge plaque on it that read "Moroboshi High School".

"Moroboshi High School? Felt like I've heard that name before. Oh well." Arata shrugged as he ran off to rejoin the others.

-0-0-0-0-

"It's like I said! I'm me!" Ban's voice continued to come out of Kite's body.

"Quit imitating." Hoji began to get irritated.

"Are we sure he is just imitating?" Cruger asked as he put his hand on his chin, stroking his hair.

"Trust me, you would have to be a professional to be able to imitate a person exactly. It's impossible." Tsubasa admitted.

"That's it. You can figure it out, can't you, S.P.D." Hiroto put his feet up on the table as he sat back in his chair.

"This can't be!" Everyone turned to the entrance and Satoru was there, smiling like an idiot.

"Great." Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"It's the Dekarangers!" Satoru pointed at them. He then proceeded to shake everyone's hand.

"Satoru, I need you to convince them that Ban lives in Kite's head now." Hiroto commanded.

"They don't believe it either?" Satoru chuckled. He walked to his computer and began typing.

"Believe what?" Sen asked.

"It's simple guys. Have DekaYellow use her abilities on him." Satoru smirked.

"That's right! Jasmine. Please!" Ban ran up to Jasmine and held up Kite's left wrist, his wristband transforming into the Kemono Striker.

"Ok." Jasmine seemed to hesitate. She took off her right glove slowly.

"What's this supposed to prove?" Ryuga asked.

"Jasmine is an ESPer. She can pick up sensory impressions by touching an object her target touched or visiting a location where her target also touched. The only side effect is that she gets exhausted if she overuses it." Satoru explained to Ryuga and Kyoya who were nearest to him.

Jasmine slowly touched the Striker and she was immediately taken to a new place. She now saw pure darkness take over the skies. Various red Sentai warriors fighting off monsters. An older man stood alongside AkaRed and AkaRanger. They combined their power and pushed a light towards the darkness. Suddenly, a dark black and red cyclone touched down on earth and sucked up almost all the red Sentai warriors leaving a few behind. A dark laughter was echoed throughout the city. A wolf ran through the streets with glowing red eyes while screaming.

Jasmine began whispering random messages as she began sweating and she began struggling to hold on. Everyone around her pulled her back but she was still caught in the vision.

_"Madoka!" _Jasmine saw Kite running through an alleyway. Madoka fell to the floor. The wolf stood over her. She also saw another surprise. It was Arata.

_"Tosan?!" _Arata shot the wolf. Madoka was also struggling to stay awake as she was suffering. Kite yelled for her not to go. Not to leave him.

Jasmine then saw Jiku appear before Kite. He aimed his staff at him. He shot him with some sort of beam, leaving him for dead. Kite dragged himself over to Madoka and held her close. Arata fell to the ground after taking blasts. Kite held onto his sister tightly as his eyes began glowing red. He then faced Jasmine and he started yelling in pain.

"Stop!" Jasmine yelled as she fell to the floor.

"Jasmine!" Her team called out.

"What did you do?!" Hoji pushed Kite's body back against the wall.

"It's not his fault. She's... she's seeing something that no one has record of. Maybe she can communicate it out to us." Hiroto ran up to her.

"No! We need to get her to wake up." Cruger denied the idea.

"Fine. Miu! Get a bucket of water and a towel." Hiroto called over to his sister who was watching silently from the side.

"It's... not... my fault." Kites body fell to floor as he went unconscious.

"Kite!" Maya and Tsubasa ran to his side. Ryuga and Kyoya stood up stright.

"Dooms Night! Dooms Night! No! No! Why! Why did we forget it!" Jasmine called as she tossed and turned.

"Dooms Night? Master Raiku?" Jasmine said as she saw an older man appear before her.

_"Be warned. The next Dooms Night will occur soon. You must be prepared. Gather all the Kemonorangers. All of them. Good or evil, only they can stop Jiku and his army." _Master Raiku then disappeared.

"Master?" Jasmine said before she finally fell unconscious.

"Kite!" Maya shook Kite who didn't respond.

-0-0-0-0-

_~Inside Kite's Mind~_

_DekaRed yelled as he fell and landed on the floor. He shook his head as he stood up. He looked at the room full of reds who were staring at him._

_"What happened out there?" Kite asked as he pushed through the reds._

_"I don't know. Jasmine touched your Kemono Striker and then I started feeling dizzy." DekaRed explained._

_"Somethings wrong." Zyuoh Eagle._

_"Why of course there is. My king, are you alright?" Geo appeared._

_"Geo, where have you been?" Kite asked._

_"I've been investigating something in private but when I heard about everything that has occurred, I had to come back." Geo explained._

_"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Zyuoh Eagle asked._

_"It's simple. Your souls are trying to escape without you knowing it. However it is impossible to escape right now." Geo informed._

_"Why? Why is it happening?" Zyuoh Eagle asked._

_"It's simple. You don't belong here. Kite's brain is still trying to process the fact that you are all in here. It will come to the point that eventually my kings mind could stop to function." Geo explained casually._

_"Are you serious?!" Kite began framing out._

_"Unfortunately, I am, my king." Geo frowned as he faced Kite._

_"It can't be. This can't be! Geo! I can't die yet. There's still a whole lot of stuff I want... no! Need to do. So many things I still haven't experienced. I wanted to go on an adventure. I wanted to get a girlfriend. I wanted to get married." Kite felt like he was having a panic attack after saying the last one. "No! I can't leave Madoka yet. I need to be there for her. When she graduates, I need to be there. When she actually finds a boy who's actually worth it, I need to be there. When she gets married... I NEED TO BE THERE!" Kite yelled as he felt fear, anger and sadness overtake him._

_"My king!" Geo stepped back as did the rest of the reds._

_"What's going on?" Gokai Red asked._

_"It seems my king has let his fear, anger and sadness combine and overtake him. Quickly, wake him up by any means." Geo commanded as he summoned his book._

_"Any means, huh?" Gokai Red smirked under his helmet as he pulled out his Gokai Gun and blasted Kite from behind. Kite immediately jumped up and disappeared._

_"What a great way to wake someone up." Geo turned and disappeared as well._

_"He did say any means." Gokai Red justified his action as he put the gun away._

-0-0-0-0-

"Owwwww!!!" Kite jumped off the bed while holding his back. He fell to the floor and began rolling as he felt the pain of the blasts.

"Kite?" Maya got down next to him.

"Stop screaming!" Kyoya said with an agitated tone.

"I just got shot, why wouldn't I scream." Kite rubbed his butt as he tried to calm the pain down.

"You are correct to scream my king." Geo appeared in the middle of the room, startling the other occupants. He got down on one knee and bowed before Kite.

"King?" The others questioned.

"Ahh, yes, the Dekarangers are here." Geo stood up and turned to them, smirking.

"Who's this guy?" Hoji asked, still a little ticked off at Kite even though he didn't know what was going on.

"This is-" Maya began.

"My queen, don't you dare introduce me. It is my duty to introduce you and my king." Geo stopped her.

"It's not a big deal. This is Geo. We still don't really know who he is exactly but he claimed that Kite is going to be the Ming of something." Maya explained.

"My queen... you honor me." Geo once again bowed.

"Geo, can you explain what has happened?" Tsubasa asked.

"Of course. My king is currently undergoing a crisis. The red Sentai stuck in his mind are preventing him from remembering what exactly occurred on Dooms Night. He knows of it of course but who doesn't. His memories, true memories I should say, have somehow been locked away. The only way to unlock... well I don't know if there is a way." Geo said, feeling a bit uneasy.

"Kite has true memories that connect to that night. Well, if we're being honest, we don't know what day Dooms Night exactly happened. As it is now, we just know it is an event recorded in history with an unknown date and time. It could've happened on any day and none of us remember it exactly." Tsubasa began rambling.

"Who cared about that right now. Jasmine still won't wake up." Umeko cried out as she shook her friend vigorously.

"An ESPer. Ever thought I'd ever get to see one in real life." Geo walked over to Jasmine and examined her.

"Stay back." Hoji pushed him back.

"My my, a little pushy aren't we?" Geo dusted off his coat.

"Geo, I don't think right now is a good time to be messing around with them." Kite said.

"Very well my king. I was about to offer my services and wake her up but if you wish for me to calm down." Geo began walking back towards Kite and Maya before he was stopped.

"You can wake her up?" Cruger asked.

"Of course. You can say that in my family, I was the one who studied magic more then the others." Geo spoke proudly.

"Please. Wake her up." Cruger pleaded.

"Oh, I am very sorry to inform you but only my king can command me to do such things. You are nothing compared to him." Geo walked around the commander and stood next to Kite.

"Geo? Can you really do that?" Kite asked.

"Of course. My younger brother always poked fun at me for it but, I have been able master magic at such a level that would make me a genius." Geo informed the king but Kite was confused by his words.

"Please. Wake her up." Umeko grabbed onto Geo's arm and began to plead.

"Don't-" Geo started but Kite's hand went up.

"Wake her up... please." Kite started off with a serious tone but ended in a softer tone.

Geo took a deep breath and smiled, "As you wish, my king." Geo pushed Umeko softly and walked up to the sleeping beauty that was Jasmine.

Geo began by holding out his arms. He closed his eyes as he began glowing green. He moved his head up and began moving it from side to side. He then brought his head back down and opened his eyes, which now glowed in a fiery green color.

"Magi! Magi! Ore Desper Sheguko Buen Finate! Magi! Magi! Wake Up!" Geo began to speak weirdly before putting his hands forward. A green mystical mist escaped his hands and surrounded Jasmine's body.

She was lifted to her feet. Her eyes were still shut. Her body then began shaking side to side until Geo closed his hands and brought them back towards his body. Jasmine took a few steps forward before opening her eyes wide. Geo caught her and helped her stand straight.

"Jasmine!" Umeko yelled as she jumped onto her best friend.

"What happened?" Jasmine held her head as she felt a headache.

"We'll explain it to you right now." Sen said before everyone turned to Kite as Geo returned to his side.

"Arigatou-gozaimasu." Cruger showed his gratitude.

"I'm just glad she woke up. Thanks Geo." Kite thanked his chronicler.

"You honor me my king." Geo bowed.

"Ok. So now, explain what's going on with this guy." Hoji turned the attention to Kite.

"Me?" Kite pointed at himself.

"Yea! You! Who are you and what happened?" Hoji asked.

"Well my name if Tategami Kite." Kite began.

"Tategami? Would you happen to be related to Tategami Arata." Tetsu spoke.

"Ah, you know Arata-San? He's my cousin." Kite was surprised to hear that a Dekaranger knew his cousin

"Yea. He's an officer for the space police." Tetsu told Kite.

"Officer? Space Police? So that's why Madoka wouldn't tell me where he went. Oh, after we meet Hideki and the others for lunch then-" Kite then stopped as his eyes widened.

"Kite! Your siblings!" Maya also realized it.

"Oh no! I got to go!" Kite pushed through everyone, Maya following him with Geo behind her.

"What's up with them?" Hoji asked.

"Kite has three younger siblings. KemonoYellow is his sister, Madoka. They both have younger siblings named Gingka and Sophie who have recently been adopted since they all don't have parents." Hiroto began explaining.

"They don't have parents?" Umeko asked.

"So they are similar to Arata, who also lost his parents." Tetsu whispered to Sen.

"Their siblings were adopted by a butler who used to work for them. He moved to America a few years back and came back in a vacation trip with his wife. They suddenly got the urge to adopt a child in Japan and take them to America with them. They ended up adopting two children. The younger Tategami siblings." Hiroto finished explaining as he sat back in his chair.

"Well, at least they were adopted by people they are familiar with." Miu commented following her brothers explanation.

"Hopefully they make it on time." Satoru turned to Natsuki.

"By the way, where's Madoka?" Kyoya asked the pair.

"She got herself a date. She ran off to get something new to wear." Sosuke leaned against the wall as he spoke.

"She missed this, all for a stupid date?" Kyoya crossed his arms as Sosuke nodded.

"Speaking of which, they never set a destination for the date." Satoru noticed the small detail that hadn't been discussed.

"I just hope that she goes to the airport. She was so passionate about her siblings. Ignoring that for a date is just awful." Natsuki put her hands together.

"Don't worry. I know Madoka will go there. She loves her siblings to death. She wouldn't let a date get in the way.

-0-0-0-0-

Madoka ran around the shop looking at various outfits. She had a ton of choices but a while back Kite put rules into place regarding money. She was only given forty bucks to spend every week. Lucky for her, she had been saving for weeks now.

"I'll take this." Madoka handed one of the workers a bright blue blouse with a yellow lightning bolt crossing it. She would pair that with her black skirt. She then thought about shoes but then said that her pair of black flats would probably be best to stick with.

After purchasing her new blouse, she walked outside and began walking. She then felt someone watching her. She glanced back a few times but saw nobody. She then turned to go down an alleyway. She quickly moved out of sight.

"Where'd she go?" Arata suddenly appeared before getting kicked in the side.

"Why are you stalking me?!" Madoka asked angrily, still not knowing it was Arata.

"Jeez, Rilla, you don't take it easy on anybody." Arata stood up slowly.

"Arata?! Don't call me Rilla!" Madoka kicked him again.

"It's hilarious though." Arata stood up even after getting kicked a second time.

"What are you doing here?" Madoka asked.

"I just had this gut feeling that things were gonna go bad today." Arata began to walk alongside Madoka.

"Nothing bad is going to happen. Today is a happy day. First I have to go to the airport then I have-" Madoka stopped prompting Arata to stop also.

"What's wrong?" Arata asked.

"I have to go to the airport. How could I forget. I'm a horrible sister." Madoka said before she began running.

"What do you mean?" Arata began following her.

"Gingka and Sophie were adopted by our old butler, Hideki-San and they are leaving for America today. I was supposed to be there with Kite. I was the one who wanted to be there the most and I'm not there!" Madoka felt tears run down her cheeks. She had been so mad at Kite for all the decisions he made because she loved her little brother and sister so much. She loved them so much that she felt so bad for forgetting what she had to do.

"Then let's get you there quickly!" Arata pushes forward and called out to the people in their way.

After a while of running through streets and crossing roads without waiting for the light to change, they made it closer to the airport. It was just a few more miles away. They kept running. Madoka then felt her power overtake her and she grabbed ahold of Arata and dashed like a cheetah. To the human eye, she was a blur passing by. As they approached the airport they were shot at. Madoka and Arata both screamed as they flew in the sky. They landed hard on their backs and looked up.

"Ah! You must be one of those Kemonorangers. I think it's time we convince your friends to hand over those robotic dinosaurs." Tokagus was suddenly standing over them.

"No! I don't have time for this." Madoka held onto her ankle. She felt as if she sprained it.

"Tokagus. You're under arrest." Arata pulled out his S.P.D. badge and flashed it at the criminal.

"S.P.D.? I'm not here to play." Tokagus then shot Arata back, shooting him into a wall. Arata felt his back surge with pain as he slid back onto the ground.

"You bastard." Arata said through his gritted teeth.

"Zaku says that Jiku knows exactly how to use you. And you do have one of those 'perfect' bodies they were describing. Let's go." Tokagus walked over to Madoka.

"No!" Madoka swung her fist at him but he dodged it.

"A bit feisty, aren't we. This should help." Tokagus took something out from the side of his belt. He sprayed a mist into Madoka's face. She felt drowsy. She looked over at Arata who held his hand out to her. She reached out but knocked out before she could reach.

"You bastard." Arata said as he continued breathing heavily.

"Shut up, you stupid cop." Tokagus picked up Madoka and began walking away.

Arata reached his hand out, "Rilla." He called out for Madoka before losing consciousness himself.

-0-0-0-0-

Kite, Maya and Neo ran together into the airport. They looked around vigorously until May caught something with her eyes.

"Kite. Over there." Maya pointed at where Gingka and Sophie were playing with Maria. Hideki was taking pictures with a Canon camera.

"Hideki-San!" Kite yelled as the three ran over to the pair and the younger children.

"Master Kite." Hideki waved but noticed that Madoka was missing.

"I'm glad we made it on time." Maya gasped for air.

"Yea. Hideki, how are you. Gomen-nasai. We took so long. By the way, this is Maya, a friend of mine and Geo, another friend of mine." Kite explained.

"Nice to meet you both." Hideki greeted them, "Master Kite, where is Mistress Madoka?" Hideki couldn't help but ask.

"She's on her way. I'm sure of it. We should find something to eat." Kite suggested.

"Kite-neesan!" Gingka and Sophie called out as they ran towards their older brother.

"Hey guys. You guys haven't been giving Hideki and his wife any trouble right?" Kite gave them a smile.

"Nope. Okasan was just showing us how to make paper airplanes." Sophie said, leaving Kite surprised. It was written all over his face. Everyone saw it.

"Maria, they called you Okasan." Hideki turned to his wife.

"I know." Maria seemed happy.

"Master Kite?" Hideki asked seeing that Kite was still surprised.

"Huh? Oh." Kite chuckled a bit before standing up.

"Is it weird. If it's weird, I'll teach them not to call me that." Maria seemed to feel bad and sad at the same time.

"No no no, it's alright. You are their new Okasan, so it makes sense." Kite gulped loudly.

"Master Kite. I know how much you miss your parents. I know that Madoka may not know it yet but she will in time. If you ever need anything, me and Maria are here for you and for Madoka." Hideki grabbed Kite's shoulders as he spoke to him, giving him a big, warm smile.

"Thanks Hideki." Kite felt tears but held them back.

"Ah, if it isn't the young prince and princess. If my book is correct, you serves valuable purposes in my king's conquest of the universe." Geo began speaking to the young ones.

"Who are you, mister." Gingka asked.

"I am Geo, a loyal servant to the king and to his siblings, the princesses and the prince." Geo spoke boldly and proudly.

"He's a weird one, huh?" Hideki was laughing as he turned to Kite.

"I guess you can say that." Kite laughed also.

As they laughed, an emergency broadcast took over one of the large holographic screens present in the airport. Everyone looked up to it as static appeared. Then, malicious laughter cut through it. As the static disappeared, four figures were seen standing on a cliff.

_"Hello, you pathetic excuse for a species."_ Kite and Maya gasped in shock as Geo stared with a serious expression.

"That's Jiku." Kite said.

"He's the one you have to fight. I remember your grandfather telling me stories about that monster." Hideki claimed as he also stared with a serious expression.

_"I'm here to show you... a demonstration. Most people have questioned who I was. What I was. I am here to tell you my plans for your pathetic asses. I am here to help you all evolve. How? By creating a perfect society that will make it so you evolve. For years, the human race has known nothing but violence towards each other. Wars, protests, mass killings. You name it, the human race has experienced it. Why you may ask? It is simple. It is because one race thinks it's better than the others. You are supposed to be the human race but because you come from different parts of this miserable planet, you decide on who's better all in your own."_ Jiku seemed menacing on tv just as much as he did in person.

_"If you can not learn to love each other. If you can not learn what it means to be equal. Then you don't deserve to live. This isn't just a message to Japan. This is a message to the world. You have failed to wake up for the last time, and now I am here to help you. Once you evolve into the perfect species, everything will be perfect. Now if you want an example of someone who thinks they are better than others, let's look over here."_ Jiku lifted his staff and pointed over to the side.

Kite, Maya and Geo's eyes widened. Hideki gasped as Maria grabbed the children. Madoka stood chained to a cross. She was awake as she struggled to free herself.

"Madoka!" Kite called out.

"It's Madoka-neechan." Gingka pointed.

"Why is she bleeding?" Sophie asked, feeling a little scared.

"It's ok. Everything is ok." Maria hugged the children.

_"You can see that this woman has everything a woman could ever want. A nice sized chest. Nice slender legs. Beautiful hair. A beautiful face. Overall a great body. That's the problem. Because she has this, she has the confidence to say that any guy could fall for her. Other women do not have that confidence. But! There are flaws. She can be overly confident. She is the type to expect to get everything she wants. To be accepted quickly. There are many more than just that. Which is why I will evolve you humans. You will all evolve and become the same. A perfect society where uniqueness and flaws do not exist. You will all be the same. A perfect society delivered. But first you must be destroyed. I hope you all understand. Perfection can only come from destruction!" _Jiku stop proud.

"_Now this next part is for the Kemonorangers. If you wish to see this woman to renter society alive, I suggest you come to the quarry outside the city. I'll be waiting." _Jiku began laughing as he shot at Madoka, missing on purpose. "_The next one won't miss, Kemonorangers!" _The screen then went black.

"Master Kite. What are you going to do?" Hideki asked.

"I'm going to save my sister. You four stay safe." Kite was about to leave with Maya and Geo following.

"Wait, Master Kite. Our flight is going to leave in an hour and a half." Hideki informed.

"It's ok. Get out of the country." Kite said.

"What about Mistress Madoka? She wanted to say her goodbyes as well." Hideki asked.

"I can't guarantee that we can get back here on time but I will do my best to save her. If we don't make it back before you leave, then... I don't know." Kite looked down.

"My king. We must save the princess." Geo turned to Kite.

"Gingka. Sophie." Kite called his siblings who seemed to be crying. "Bye-bye!" Kite put his thumb on his nose as he held out his fingers and he moved around, moving his fingers as well.

"Kite-niichan!" The two ran towards him.

"Stay safe. As soon as I get Madoka, we'll call you two." Kite hugged them.

"Ok." The two young ones seemed to understand. They waved goodbye as Kite, Maya and Geo left, dashing out the doors.

-0-0-0-0-

"You sure this is the place?" Akira asked as he walked towards an apartment complex.

"_Of course. You doubting your sister?!_" A females voice came through his morpher.

"_He should. You don't have a sense of direction._" Another mans voice also came through it.

"Shut up you two. I'm going in." Akira said as he ran in. He went to the top floor. He walked over the last door in the hallway. He knocked on the door three times. He didn't get a respond either time. He sighed until he used a hairpin to u lock the door.

He walked in and saw the boxes standing against the patios entrance. He took slow steps as he looked at the room. He walked to the farthest room and saw three bras thrown on the bed, a skirt and a pair of shoes just lying on the ground.

"This bra makes me think." Akira smiled as he thought about Madoka with just a bra on.

"_Baka! Stop being a perv!_" The females voice came through.

"_What size is it?_" The mans voice followed.

"_Pervert!_" The sound of a slap echoed through the morpher.

"_Ow!_" The man yelled in pain.

"There's nobody here." Akira left the room and back into the main room.

He walked into the second room which was only half-filled with boxes. He looked through the contents of the box and found a family photo. He looked at the two men in the picture.

"Interesting." He muttered as he put it down. He walked back again and was headed for the entrance.

"_You three! Report in._" The man from before, Hyoma, called the three that were communicating.

"What is it?" Akira asked.

"_I just got the whereabouts of KemonoYellow. Turns out, Jiku beat us to her." _Hyoma claimed.

"Damn it!" Akira slapped the wall before running out, pulling the door behind him to close the door.

-0-0-0-0-

Kite, Maya, and Geo ran into the quarry where they met up with the others. Also with them, were the Dekarangers.

"This is the place right?" Sosuke asked.

"Yea. They said they would be here." Kite confirmed as everyone looked around.

"So, that was your sister on the tv?" Umeko asked.

"Yea. I don't know how she got captured." Kite spike angrily.

"We don't know either but we were going to catch her." Everyone turned to see four new figures appear. It was Orange, Silver, Gold and the light green ranger, Raptor.

"What are you doing here?" Kite asked.

"We are here to stop Jiku and to defeat you." Silver stepped up as he spoke.

"What do you mean?" Tsubasa asked.

"We mean this!" The four jumped up and pulled out their blasters shooting at the group.

"Hey! We're on the same side. We have these spirits to protect the earth. Not to destroy each other." Tsubasa called out.

"It doesn't matter to me. I'm all about evolution, but I prefer destruction more." Silver spoke coldly as he dashed forward.

"We have no choice. Everyone. Let's go!" Kite called out. Everyone nodded and followed. They all transformed and ran forward. Red and Blue pushed Silver back. Pink opened her wings and flew into the air, pursing Gold. Black and White jumped towards Orange, shooting him back. Green and Purple began fighting with their swords in hand against Raptor.

"What should we do?" Tetsu asked. The others just watched.

"Don't get in my way. I need to save my sister!" Red slashed Silver back. Blue then jumped over him and slashed at him.

"We shouldn't be fighting." Blue claimed.

"Too bad, we are." Silver said coldly as he thrust his sword forward.

"This guy is easy." Black and White shot their masters at Orange who dodged their attacks. He then jumped up and summoned a weapon. An orange light came out of his chest and he grabbed hold of the weapon.

"T-Rex Staff!" Orange called out as he hit the two rangers with it. The staff was orange and had a t-rex head on the end and a golden t-Rex engraving. He hit Black and a White in the chest, sending them tumbling back.

"Raptor Sai!" Raptor pulled out two sharp knife like weapons. They each had a raptor head on the handle along with golden velociraptor engravings. He slashed at Green and Purple, sending them falling back.

"Pterodactyl Daggers!" Gold flew towards Pink and slashed her. She felt the pain. She kept flying but was slashed again. Pink began falling but shot laser bullets at Gold, causing her to fall.

"Pink/Gold!" Red and Silver both jumped up and caught their respective teammate.

"Maya! Maya!" Red held onto her as he landed.

"Gold! Gold!" Silver shook Gold until she shook her head.

The rangers stopped fighting as they all gathered around their respective teammates.

"I feel fi-" Gold began speaking before feeling an electric shock go throughout her body.

"Gold!" Silver yelled.

"It works perfectly fine." Baishisu appeared alongside Zaku.

"What's working?!" Silver yelled.

"The program I installed in her. I call it the extinction protocol. I would've put one in all of you but I figured out something better." Baishisu pushed a button. Gold stopped shaking as she lay still.

"Gold?" Silver asked. Gold then punched Silver before jumping up. She pulled out her Raiku Saber and slashed Silver, Orange and Raptor with one slash.

"What's happening?" Red asked before feeling a blast hit him. Everyone turned to see Yellow walking up to them.

"Yellow?!" Pink stood up.

"Madoka?" Red stood up.

"These two now serve me. Now, exterminate them!" Baishisu commanded.

The two stood together and pulled up their swords. They dashed forward and were about to hit their teams but they were shot back. Everyone turned once again to see the SES appear. Ryotaro stood alongside Mari and Miku.

"My my, what's happening here." Ryotaro studied the situation.

"Who's that?" Hoji asked.

"Well will you look at that. Jiku and his damned army. The Kemonorangers and the Dekarangers all in one place. This is my lucky day." Ryotaro smirked as his soldiers exited their vehicles, pointing their weapons at them.

"Ah, you decided to come as well." Jiku shot a blast at the SES. They jumped out of the way as the vehicles exploded.

"Dammit!" Ryotaro looked over at Jiku.

"Ryotaro, I'll call in some more-" Mari stopped as she saw Red and Yellow fighting.

"What is it?" Miku asked before she saw the same thing.

"Madoka! Stop!" Red blocked her attacks with his sword.

"Exterminate. Red Ranger must go extinct." Yellow said as she slashed at Red.

"Gold! Gold!" Silver called as he was also slashed.

"Exterminate. Silver Ranger must go extinct." Gold said as she slashed at Silver.

"Let me in on the action." Tokagus jumped from the cliff. Jiku just watched.

"What do you want?!" Orange and Raptor watched as Tokagus came running at them.

"I want your dinosaurs!" Tokagus yelled.

"Never!" Orange and Raptor ran at him.

"Madoka!" Red called as he was slashed again.

"I must kill you." Yellow held the sword at Red's throat.

"Madoka." Yellow stopped and turned to her side. Mari walked up to her.

"Mari-neechan?" Red said weakly.

"Stop this at once." Mari spoke loudly and clearly.

"Must kill Kemono Red!" Yellow was about to slash at Red but she was tackled.

"Arata?" Mari stepped back.

"Arata?!" Tetsu saw him.

"Arata!" Red called out.

"Sup Kite. Is that you Mari?" Arata said as he held Yellow down.

"Arata. You remember me?" Mari asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Arata pushed Yellow back.

"These two don't remember me. They only remember my name but they don't know me." Mari said.

"Oof. That's cold." Arata said before he was kicked back. Mari was also hit back. Silver, Orange and Raptor crashed into the other team.

"Yellow! Silver! Let's go." Jiku called out as he turned away.

"Let's go." Yellow said as she turned. Silver followed her.

"Madoka." Red called out to her.

"Gold! Gold! Runo! RUNO!" Silver yelled. The two rangers disappeared along with Jiku.

"Tokagus! Take care of them!" Baishisu stepped back. Zaku watched them.

"I got this. Bring the dinosaurs out now!" Tokagus yelled.

"You're under arrest!" Hoji and his team ran up and covered the Kemonorangers.

"Out of my way you stupid cops." Tokagus pointed as he ran forward.

"Stupid lizard!" Arata jumped over the Dekarangers and punched the lizard back.

"Why you little." Tokagus looked up and pulled out his blaster.

"I said you were under arrest. I meant it!" Arata glared at Tokagus. Arata lifted his hand up and held his morpher parallel to his face, facing forward.

"Emergency!" Arata began pulling up his right arm towards the morpher. He pushed the red button on the morpher, right under the "V1". He looked at the monsters straight in their eyes, "Dekaranger!" He let go of the button, the "V1" flipping up revealing itself to be a cover lid, and he was immersed in light.

~Morphing Sequence~

Arata stood on a platform representing S.P.D.'s crest in a bright golden room. He crossed his arms as the suit began materializing. He then jumped into the air, moving up into the air. The suit finished materializing as he continued flying through the air. Once the suit was on him, he looked straight up.

"Face On!" His helmet materialized onto his face and S.P.D.'s crest placed itself onto the top of the helmet.

~Sequence Ends~

The new ranger landed on the ground in front of everyone else. He was down on one knee. He then stood up, moving his arms in circles before leaving them in a resting position on his side.

"No way." Ryotaro watched.

"It can't be." Mari commented.

"Arata?" Red questioned.

"Arata." Tetsu watched him.

"S.P.D.!" Tokagus gripped his weapon.

"Another damn Ranger." Zaku growled.

The new rangers suit was divided into two colors. A majority of the suit was white, his right side, and on his left side was the color red. On his chest was the same weird number present on his morpher, in gold color. The "V" took up most of the suit and the "1" was left on the left side, dividing the two colors. On the right side of his chest he had a golden S.P.D. badge. He also had big shoulder pads. The pad on his right shoulder was black with a red light plate in front of it. The pad on his left shoulder was black with a blue light plate in front of it.

He had white cuffs and white gloves on both arms. On his fists, he had silver circular domes. On the cuffs were small sharp silver wing blades that looked like they could be retracted. He one white boot and one red boot with golden collars. He had a golden belt with best buckle that read "S.P.D.", having what looked to he handcuffs under the buckle. He had two holsters on his belt. Both of them had two blaster weapons that looked similar to DekaRed's D-Magnums.

His helmet remained white in front and on the top while the back of the helmet was red. The helmet had a sharp tip that went off the back of the helmet. There was a golden line that split the helmets colors, a police siren on each side of the helmet split the lines in a small section. He had a red tinted visor that still retained some of its original black color. He had a silver solid mouthpiece with what looked like a small microphone colored in red placed on top. On top of his visor for six black shapes, the first two looking like warped triangles and the four on top looking like warped rectangles. There was three shapes on each side. Finally, on the forehead of the helmet was a golden S.P.D. crest big enough for everyone to see.

"It can't be." Hoji looked at him.

"Did your cousin just transform?" Blue asked Red.

"It looks like he did." Red answered.

"Facing outrageous evil! Smashing the darkness of fear! Tapping into the power of Juctice!" The new ranger began moving around. "Detective of the Galaxy!" The ranger punched the palm of his right hand, closing it on top of his left fist.

The sirens on the side of his helmet flashed red. He shifted his body down, his arms following his movements as he moved them in a circular motion. He then placed his body firmly in the center. He pulled back his right arm, clenching his fist, and he thrust his left hand forward as far as he could, pointing out two fingers forward.

"DekaOmega!" The new ranger I toro dived himself.

"DekaOmega?!" The Dekarangers questioned.

"So, he has transformed. Could he really be the one to help me find Ban." Far off, a woman stood alone watching the scene go down. She wore a white leather coat, zipped up with orange accents and lines going throughout it. "S.P.D." was written over her left thigh. She wore black leggings underneath with white boots going over her shins. She wore a big black tie with an orange tip. Her hair was long and went onto her shoulders.

"I'm sure of it, Officer Marigold." Cruger walked up to her. Hiroto also walked up to them.

"Either way, it may be easier than you think."

Hiroto commented as he flipped a coin.

"Now! We can either do this the hard way, or the easy way!" DekaOmega put his hand up and gestured at the monster, telling him to come at him.

"How about I just kill you now." Tokagus pulled up his weapon again.

"Fine. The hard way it is." DekaOmega put his hands on his weapons as he prepared to fight.

**Justice is coming!**


	24. Dinosaur Rampage!

(Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai, it is owned by Toei. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

**Interlude:**

**Geo: Welcome back, fellow readers. In case you missed it, my King's cousin has become the new DekaOmega.**

**Arata: That's me!**

**Geo: What the? How did you get in here.**

**Arata: What do you mean how? I just found this place randomly.**

**Geo: I guess it doesn't matter. Get out of here this instant.**

**Arata: No. I want to know what's going on with this "story" so I'll just stay here with you. Maybe, we can even be partners.**

**Geo: Oh please, no. Get out.**

**Arata: Wait, be quiet. I'm about to start fighting. I will take these guys down and get Madoka back. I swear it.**

**Geo: Ow.**

**Arata: Don't get in my way next time. Now, watch!**

Chapter 24: Dinosaur Rampage!!

The new ranger stood before them all. The monsters stepped back. Tokagus and Zaku didn't know what to do. They never expected this to happen. Tokagus continued holding his weapon out as the new ranger put his hands on his weapons.

"You aren't leaving here alive." Tokagus said as he began shooting at him. Zaku gripped his weapon as he continued watching.

"Just try and kill me." DekaOmega said as he pulled out his own blasters, which were similar in shape to the D-Magnum. "O-Magnum!" DekaOmega quickly fell to the side. He lay on the ground, supporting himself from one shoulder, as he shot at the monster.

"Argh!" Tokagus yelled as sparks flew off of him.

"Don't mess with the best marksman around." DekaOmega claimed as he blew off the smoke from his blasters, somehow.

"That's not you." Zaku jumped down and slashed at the new ranger. DekaOmega dodged the attack and shot Zaku.

"You're also under arrest. We don't have a file on you yet, so it should be interesting when I get the chance to interrogate you. That is, if you aren't proven guilty of something first." DekaOmega punched Zaku back. He then pulled up his wrist to the side of his face.

"What is he doing?" Tokagus asked.

DekaOmega then pulled out the throttle and reved it a few times before putting it down. Suddenly, a group of Ryaku showed up.

"It took you long enough." Zaku claimed.

"Doesn't matter how many grunts you pull out. I'll kill them all." DekaOmega lifted his arm up as his hand glowed.

"What is he doing?" Zaku questioned.

"BraceThrottle! Dengeki-ken: Electro Fist!" DekaOmega opened his hand. He then struck the ground with his palm, sending an electrical spark that struck his opponents.

The Ryaku all died as Tokagus and Zaku jumped back. DekaOmega looked at Tokagus who began shooting multiple rounds of bullets at him.

"Easy. BraceThrottle! Kosoku-ken: Lightning Fist!" DekaOmega lifted the throttle and reved it a few times before setting it down. He then looked straight at the bullets. Suddenly, he began moving at light-speed as he caught the bullets one by one.

Everyone, except for the Dekarangers, was left stunned. DekaOmega pulled his hand up, putting it parallel to his face. He then began opening it slowly, letting the bullets fall one by one. The bullets all landed in front of his feet. When the last bullet left his hand, he dusted them off and looked directly at the monsters.

"We need to leave." Zaku stated as he began walking backwards.

"I don't think so." DekaOmega dashed forward quickly. In the blink of an eye, he was already behind Zaku. He kicked him back and began fighting Tokagus. The lizard kept getting his by DekaOmega's palms. He eventually fell back as well.

"Interesting. DekaOmega, was it? You look to be a great specimen to work with." Baishisu talked to himself before disappearing. Not to far from him, Kasuto appeared. He looked down at the Kemonorangers. He noticed that one was missing. He growled in anger as he watched DekaOmega fight off the two monsters.

"You guys are pathetic." DekaOmega claimed as he kept hitting them with a barrage of punches.

"Stupid... cop." Tokagus was too tired to stand straight.

"What... do we do?" Zaku was out of breath.

"What you are going to do, is stand still for judgement." DekaOmega lifted up his arm.

"Judgement? Since when do you get to judge anyone." DekaOmega looked up and was suddenly slashed in the chest.

"Kasuto?" Kite said as the wolf landed in front of everyone.

"Kemono Red. Where is Kemono Yellow?!" Kasuto asked.

"Nani? Why do you want to know?" Kite asked.

"Just tell me, child!" Kasuto demanded.

"You should know. Your stupid master took him." Kite got up but still felt weak.

"Jiku has her." Kasuto whispered to himself.

"Sweep kick!" DekaOmega jumped up in the air and kicked Kasuto back.

"I recognize that voice. It can't be." Kasuto looked at DekaOmega.

"You better believe it, you pathetic piece of shit. BraceThrottle!" DekaOmega was suddenly filled with anger. He lifted up his BraceThrottle and reved the throttle two times before setting it down. His fist suddenly was engulfed in flames.

"You were a pathetic creation." Kasuto claimed as he stood up.

"And you were a pathetic man." DekaOmega claimed as he pulled his fist back. "Shakunetsu-ken: Fire Fist!" DekaOmega thrust his body forward and he landed the punch right on the wolf's chest, sending him flying back. Kasuto landed in front of Tokagus and Zaku.

"Let's go!" Kasuto commanded as a dark tornado took them away.

"Damn it!" DekaOmega threw a lunch forward as he saw them leave.

"Arata?" Kite called out to his cousin.

"Arata." Mari also called to him.

"Kite. Mari." DekaOmega undid his transformation.

"Well, now that that's over. Mari!" The three turned to see Ryotaro standing with his grunts aiming their weapons.

"Yes." Mari began to run over to him.

"Mari?" Arata tried to grab her but failed.

"Mari-neechan? No! Mari-San." Kite felt a headache as he thought about it.

"Kite. How do you not recognize her!" Arata felt irritated at this as he grabbed Kite by the shoulders.

"Never leave my side again." Ryotaro claimed as he grabbed Mari's face and kissed her.

"How dare you, you pig!" Arata grabbed a rock and chucked it at him. Ryotaro shot the rock mid-air.

"Get them." Ryotaro commanded.

"This ain't good." Arata claimed.

"Kenta?" Kite called out.

"I... can't do it." Kenta called from where he was as he still felt pain.

"Shuriken Ninpo! Slippery Vine Technique!" Suddenly, random vines burst from the ground grabbing each soldier by the arms and legs.

"Is that even possible?" Arata asked.

"You gonna question a ninja, kid?" Kinji asked as he and Kasumi appeared before him.

"Ahh." Arata almost fell back.

"Ninningers?" Ryotaro looked at the ninjas as he tried to break the vines.

"Let's make like a tree and leave." Kinji said, smiling.

"Really." Kite said as he found it unfunny.

"No time to joke around, we must leave." Kasumi held up her hands, "Shuriken Ninpo! Pitfall Technique!"

Suddenly, two huge holes in the ground appeared. Kite, Arata, Kinji and Kasumi disappeared into the first one. Everyone else, including the Dino Rangers, disappeared in the second one.

"No! Those damn ninjas." Ryotaro broke from the vines that held him.

"Kite." Mari said quietly as she watched.

-0-0-0-0-

"That was horrible." Maya said as she touched her bandage.

"It sure was, but it couldn't have been worse." Kenta sat back in his chair.

"What? Madoka was taken. So was the gold ranger. How could it have been worse?" Maya stood up angry.

"Woah woah woah, let's all calm down." Kite walked in between them, except, he was once again being possessed.

"Just shut up. Why are you inhabiting Kite again?" Maya surprised the others. She was usually calm and collected but today she seemed off.

"Maya. Let's go take a breath." Miu grabbed the girl and guided her out. Kite looked down at his hands.

"I'm not in my own body." DekaRed's voice came out as he gained a wistful look. He was stuck inside someone else's body.

"Ban? Why are you in there? What happened two years ago?" Hoji asked.

"I don't remember." DekaRed answered honestly.

At that moment, Satoru and Tsubasa walked out of the medical bay. Satoru put in a usb into his laptop.

"Tsubasa, give me a run down." Hiroto stood up.

"The three rangers are still knocked out. I ran a full check on them and they are doing alright. Their spirits seem to be the things that kept them from dying." Tsubasa explained.

"What I want to know is how they got their spirits. I know that Kite and Madoka's grandfather was responsible for their powers after helping his son find a woman who was compatible with the Cheetah Spirit. Actually, now that I think about it, I don't know how everyone else got their powers. Kite told me, so that's how I know his and Madoka's, but I haven't heard anything from anyone else." Satoru began thinking.

"How about we get to that part after we get through the damage they took." Hiroto put his hands in his pockets.

"You're right, sorry about that." Satoru rubbed the back of his head.

"The three weren't hurt too much but the one who is supposed to be Silver had a sort of mental breakdown when Gold was taken away. I got that from running tests. He still seems to be having that same activity happening right now." Tsubasa explained.

"Thank you. Keep an eye on the silver one then." Hiroto leaned against his desk.

"I still can't believe who the orange one is." Satoru commented.

"Who is it?" Sosuke asked.

"I think it'll be better to tell you when they wake up." Satoru said, debating whether to tell the group or not.

"I guess." Sosuke was interested and intrigued.

"Here we are." Cruger walked in, followed by another person.

"Ah! Boss! I've been waiting for you to return." DekaRed began but stopped as he saw the second person.

"Is that?" Umeko gasped.

"It's Marigold." Sen confirmed.

"Mari." DekaRed looked at the woman who looked at him.

"So this is where you disappeared off to." Marigold looked at Kite's body.

"It wasn't a choice. Two years ago, when the darkness arrived, I was sucked into a vortex." DekaRed began, gaining an audience as everyone turned their attention to him.

_~2 years ago~_

_On a distant planet, a young man with spiked up, black hair was running towards a bay. He wore a red, full bodied uniform with a black star covering the left side of his body along with the right side of his chest. He wore black combat boots. He had a badge that red "S.P.D." and a crest that looked like a dog, in silver, with the word "Police" written on top._

_As he arrived at the bay, he saw a group of young men waiting. He ran up to them and greeted them. They greeted them back._

_"Ok, everyone! Time to train." the man put his hands together._

_"Ban? How's it going?" The young man turned to see a women. This was Marigold, wearing the same uniform she always did._

_"Mari." The man, Ban, smiled. He motioned for the young men to begin their jog and they obeyed. He walked over to her and planted a kiss on her lips._

_"We shouldn't do that here." Marigold covered her mouth as she laughed._

_"Why shouldn't I kiss the woman I'm going to marry?" Ban asked as he admired her._

_"You make a point." Marigold hugged Ban._

_"So, where do you want to go for the honeymoon? Earth, maybe?" Marigold gave the suggestion._

_"I'd like that but I'm afraid I'd get attached and then I won't want to leave." Ban smiled._

_"Well, after you are done with work, we should go out to eat." Marigold said as she held the mans hand._

_"Sounds great." Ban simply said._

_"See you then." Marigold was about to leave but Ban grabbed her hand._

_"Not so fast." Ban smirked as he pulled her in._

_"You used to never be like this. What's changed?" Marigold asked her fiancé._

_"Nothing's changed. I'm just being me." Ban said._

_"You're a liar." Marigold laughed as she released herself from him. She waved goodbye and walked away._

_"You caught me." Ban smiled a big toothy grin before going off to find his students._

_Later that night, Ban was getting ready to leave and to go on his date. He prepared a nice looking suit because he felt like wearing one. He smiled when he finally got the buttons on the suit closed. He picked up his Fire Squad License and held onto it._

_"Just in-" Ban couldn't even finish as the license went off._

_"Ban? Ban?!" An older man's voice called out._

_"Yes?" Ban looked at the license, now open._

_"There's big trouble. Trouble on Earth. The current date is-" for some reason the middle part was cut off, "- a huge black hole has appeared in the middle of Tokyo. We need your help. Now!" The voice was then cut off as the line went dead._

_"Hello! Hello!!" Ban yelled._

_He sighed as he rolled his eyes before going back into his room. He changed into his uniform once again and called Marigold. She was going to hate him for this._

_"Mari? I... I... won't be able to make our date." Ban found it hard to say as she picked up the phone._

_"What's wrong?" Marigold's voice came through the phone._

_"I just got a weird call. A man claiming that the Earth was in trouble. I have to get there quickly." Ban claimed._

_"I understand. Do you want me to come with?" Marigold asked._

_"No. I'll go quickly and check it out. I'll make sure to let you know everything when I get back." Ban said as he began leaving the base apartment he lived in._

_"Ok. Be careful. I expect to see you soon." Marigold sounded serious._

_"I promise to come back safely." Ban said. He hung up the call and felt horrible._

_Ban left his apartment and ran off. He ran towards the main base where his Pat Striker was currently located. The Pat Striker is a six-wheeled patrol car. As he entered the bay, he informed his superior about what was going on. After getting permission, though he probably would've gone without it, he got into the giant machine. He quickly activated it and left as fast as he could._

_After who knows how much time, he managed to make it to Earth. From space, the Earth seemed to be getting darker and darker. Ban stared at it and felt chills. What could be going on. He got his license and he began calling for people. Commander Kruger. His partner, Hoji. His other teammates. No answer._

_"What's going on down there?" Ban asked himself as he pushed the gas pedal and made the Pat Striker move quickly._

_As he entered Earth's atmosphere, he found Tokyo. It was as that man had said. Tokyo was currently the epicenter for a black hole that seemed to be getting bigger. Ban found it difficult to see as it was really dark. Street lights managed to stay on for a short amount of time but it was barely enough. As Ban looked for the time and date on his license, it began glitching. It was as if time stopped. He found a place to put down the Pat Striker and he exited, looking for people. It was a wasteland._

_As he began to feel suspicious, Ban ran for a few blocks. He then found a group of survivors, being attacked by a group of monsters. Ban yelled at them as he ran forward. He punched the monsters back and got in between them and the survivors._

_"Everyone! Run!" Ban signaled as he pulled out his SP Shooter and shot at the monsters._

_"Arigatou! Arigatou!!" A man said as he led the people away._

_"What's going on?" Ban said as he noticed more monsters coming from the ground. _

_He kept shooting and backing up. He eventually noticed that he had no more space. He turned back to the monsters and smirked._

_"You think you can take me on? Just try it." Ban pulled out his license. "Emergency! Dekaranger!" Ban was transformed into his suit along with a red colored vest that had a number 1 on it. It looked like swat armor._

_He pulled out his D-Magnum and shot at the monsters.sending them flying along with a ton of sparks. He commenced to run through the horde that only kept growing, shooting at them all. He continued fighting using all the force he had to bring down the monsters._

_He began to run towards Tokyo Tower, which seemed to be the epicenter. After blasting his way through a few more monsters, he made it to a straight road that lead to the tower. That was when he heard another fight. He turned to see AbaRed fighting off another group of monsters._

_"AbaRed?!" DekaRed ran over to him. AbaRed finished slashing three monsters with his Tyranno Rod when he saw the police officer arriving._

_"DekaRed. You're back on Earth. I see, you probably got the same weird call I did." AbaRed claimed as he crossed his arms._

_"Yea. What was that about? What happened here?" DekaRed asked the other red ranger._

_"I don't know. Suddenly, the skies began getting dark. People around the world began panicking for no reason, almost killing each other like animals. Power started getting cut off in some locations. Natural disasters began to occur. All I can say, is that the human race's ugly side showed up." AbaRed said, recalling various events._

_"You mean, people have been panicking which has led them to fight amongst themselves?" DekaRed asked._

_"Exactly. I don't know why but it didn't affect me. My niece on the other hand." AbaRed couldn't bear the thought._

_"Don't worry. We'll stop this. Now, I believe that the epicenter of this whole mess is currently above Tokyo Tower." DekaRed pointed out the huge funnel shaped cloud that looked to be red on the inside._

_"We should check it out then." AbaRed gave a nod and the two were off._

_As they arrived at the tower, they noticed that there were already some other reds. They looked around and on a levitating platform, Akarenger, the first red Sentai warrior, was currently fighting along with other red Sentai warriors. They all seemed to be the heroes from the obvious Gorengers to Jetman. Down near the bottom, the two spotted MegaRed fighting alongside Go-On Red. They also saw GoseiRed and Akaninger._

_"Looks like this has brought together a few red warriors." DekaRed took notice in all the red warriors._

_"And I think they're going to need more help." AbaRed pulled out his Tyranno Rod again._

_"Let's go then!" DekaRed gripped his D-Magnum as they ran in screaming._

_Up on the levitating platform, Akarenger fought alongside his fellow red warriors. Alongside them was a man who fought alongside them and alongside AkaRed, the warrior who holds the spirits of all the red Sentai warriors._

_"What do we need to do?" AkaRed asked._

_"Master Raiku! Tell us." Akarenger asked as the red warriors continued fighting a dark monstrous figure._

_"We need to stop Jiku. As soon as all the red warriors get here, my plan will come into place." The man, Master Raiku, responded as he rushed back into battle._

_After a while longer of fighting, every red Sentai warrior in existence was fighting the monsters that came out of the ground. They didn't even take the time to wonder where all the other Sentai warriors in existence were. Probably off fighting in other places._

_"Now! TyrannoRanger! You alongside Ryuranger, NinjaRed, OhRed, Red Racer, MegaRed, GingaRed, GoRed, TimeRed and GaoRed will take a trip into time__! Find out why my son has caused this!" Master Raiku claimed as those warriors disappeared suddenly into a portal._

_"Where did he send them?" DekaRed asked._

_"Everyone else on ground level, prepare my grandson for this battle. TyrannoRanger and the others will join you soon enough." Master Raiku caused a huge portal to suck up the warriors on the ground, from HurricaneRed to RyusoulRed. The only ones left behind were the ones on the platform._

_DekaRed screamed as he and the other reds were just suddenly sent through this portal. He began getting flashbacks. His days on Earth. His days with the Fire Squad. The day he proposed to Marigold._

_As all the reds yelled, they landed on a hard ground in a completely dark room which looked like a dark void._

_"Where are we?" DekaRed asked as he looked up._

_All the warriors turned to see a huge screen. On the screen, was an image. A monster was terrorizing civilians with elemental slashes._

_"You will be the first wave. Your job is to help my grandson and his team of rangers become the best of the best in order to defeat Axis, by any means necessary. As I said before, TyrannoRed and the others will join you soon enough as part of the second and final wave." Master Raiku's voice said loudly. The reds then groaned in pain as their heads began to hurt. They were getting the instructions inserted into their heads._

_"Mari... Mari." DekaRed said as he knocked out alongside the others._

_~Flashback Ends~_

"I see, so that's what happened." Hiroto was the first one to talk.

"At least from my perspective. I'm sure everyone else has different views and thoughts." DekaRed claimed as his voice continued coming out of Kite's body.

"Wait. You said that this happened two years ago, when Dooms Night occurred. Yet, when you were sucked into the portal, you were suddenly sent to Kite's mind, but in the future. When the first faced Jiku's army. The first monster." Satoru explained as he remembered all the stories he got from the others.

"Are you saying he may have time traveled just to end up in Kite's head?" Tsubasa asked.

"Well, if the story checks out, then time travel is involved as he said that Master Raiku told TyrannoRanger and the others that they would be sent into time." Satoru's brain was suddenly working hard as he was trying to put everything together. Tsubasa then noticed that he was sweating more and more.

"Satoru! Satoru!" Tsubasa shook him but pulled away as his body heat was raised. Satoru began speaking to himself as he began typing on the computer.

"Anyways, I'm sorry Mari." DekaRed spoke to Marigold.

"No. You don't have to be sorry." Marigold was now sad. She could feel the tears coming.

"It's my fault for coming back to Earth. If it wasn't for that, we would've already been married. We could've already had-" DekaRed started feeling bad as he stepped back.

"Ban!" Marigold grabbed the boys body and called out for Ban.

"Ban!" His teammates called.

After a bit of shaking, Kite's eyes opened. He looked at the woman who was holding him, "Um... what's going on?" Kite's voice came out.

"Ban?" Marigold asked.

"BanBan Akaza? As in DekaRed. That's not me." Kite chuckled before taking note of her serious face.

"My king." Geo got down and helped Kai up.

"Hey Geo." Kite gave a small smile.

"So he's back." Kyoya was in his same spot as he spoke.

"Ban." Marigold said quietly.

-0-0-0-0-

"Great work you two." Jiku sat on his throne looking down at the two rangers who undid their transformation.

Madoka still wore her school uniform. Her eyes were surrounded with black circles. It looked as if she hadn't slept for days. She turned to see Gold. Gold was a beautiful young lady with long, silky black hair along with blonde highlights. She wore a sleeved, shoulder-less white crop top along with a black tank top underneath. She wore black short shorts along with black tights that went down to her ankles. She wore golden colored Converse with black laces. She looked like a gravure model especially considering that she had big breasts. Madoka was attracted for some reason.

"We will now take down the Kemonorangers and commence with the plans of the destruction of the human race. Perfection requires sacrifices." Jiku claimed as he put his head on his hand, leaning his elbow on the thrones arm.

"As you wish." The two girls got down on one knee.

"Jiku!" Kasuto burst in alongside Tokagus and Zaku. Byxis followed.

"Why are you yelling? And where's the formality?" Jiku asked as he tapped his free hands fingers on the other arm.

"Why do you have these two?" Kasuto turned to see them. Madoka looked at him and he was taken aback. He snarled as he looked up at Jiku.

"What is the problem?" Jiku asked.

"You didn't let us in on your plan." Kasuto claimed.

"No need to worry. They will help you take on the other rangers. Destroy them as quickly as possible. Baishisu, take these girls to their... 'rooms'" Jiku got up and laughed a bit before leaving.

"Yes master." Baishisu obeyed and left the girls away.

"Damn him!" Kasuto yelled.

"What's your problem?" Zaku asked.

"Just don't get in my way when I'm dealing with Kemono Red. As I said, he's mine to deal with." Kasuto claimed as he spun around and walked away.

"Whatever. Let's move out as soon as possible. We'll start our search for those robotic dinosaurs in the forest." Zaku talked to Tokagus.

"Sounds like a plan." Tokagus saluted.

-0-0-0-0-

Arata sat outside the base. He was throwing rocks at a tree as he sighed continuously. At that moment, Tetsu stepped out. He saw the boy and walked over to him.

"Arata?" Tetsu looked down at him.

"What do you want, boss man?" Arata asked as he threw a rock once again.

"I wanted to ask you about that Mari person." Tetsu gave his answer.

"Why the sudden interest? I thought you were worried about Ban." Arata claimed as he threw another rock, managing to hit the tree right in the middle, scaring off some birds.

"I'm sure everyone else can help Senpai. Right now, I want to know why you really came back to Earth for." Tetsu sat down next to him and grabbed a rock.

"What, I can't come back to my home planet?" Arata shook his head.

"I never said that. I could just sense that there is some other reason more important than you are willing to say. And I gave a feeling it has to do with that Mari girl." Tetsu threw the rock up a few times before finally chucking it at the tree, hitting the mark.

"You even bested me at this." Arata threw the rock he had to the side before standing up.

"Come on then, tell me." Tetsu insisted.

"Fine. Mari," Arata started thinking before finding the words, "was the first one of us Tategami's to join S.P.D. She left when Kite was on the verge of graduating since she is one year older than him. She left when me and Madoka were still in school as well. The only thing was, she went missing a year after she left. I joined S.P.D. as a cadet a year after that, leaving school behind. I wanted to join the force ever since I was little but after hearing about Mari's disappearance, I wanted to know more. I still remember the day that I went to S.P.D.'s main base for the first time."

Arata took a deep breath as he looked at the ground, "the alarms went off and announcements claiming that some evil scientist escaped prison. Most of the officers believe that he had a hand in Mari's disappearance. After that, I met you and the other Dekarangers. Ever since then, I've been using all sorts of ways to find her. The only thing that is confusing me right now is... how come Kite and Madoka don't remember her. Was it because of what happened two years ago?" Arata questioned it himself as he began to think.

"So that's why you are here. And you took that BraceThrottle to help you in your search. And by the looks of it, you modified it." Tetsu put the pieces together in his head.

"I finally found her. After three years." Arata claimed.

"I see, so that would make her around 21 or 22 years old considering Kite is 20 years old. And Madoka looks like to be a 17 year old, yet you are an 18 year old." Tetsu stated.

"Why are you stating our ages?" Arata asked, confused as to what Tetsu was doing.

"I'm trying to figure something out. You are an only child, correct?" Tetsu awaited for a response which came in a head nod, "Maybe, the culprit... nope, I'm lost." Tetsu couldn't figure anything out.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Arata claimed.

"I was just running various scenarios in my head. I'll try them all later I guess. The main thing is, you know where she is so why don't you get her?" Tetsu asked.

"You saw her. She's with that Sentai Elimination Squad. How could I get her back? It also looks like she's in a relationship with the leader so there's just no way." Arata ran his hand through his hair.

"She is on there team isn't she. Then again, her face told a different story." Tetsu told the young man.

"Huh?" Arata looked at him.

"Arata. There's always a way, you just have to find it. I'm sure Mari wants to be with her siblings again as soon as possible. I'm sure that's what you want as well." Tetsu turned to Arata.

"I guess I do." Arata looked at the tree as he began to lose himself in his thoughts.

-0-0-0-0-

Akira began mumbling in his sleep. Suddenly, he turned around and fell off the bed he was on. He opened his eyes widely and looked up. He looked at the other two people in the room.

One of those boys was Hyoma. He had black shaggy hair with silver highlights. He wore a black v-neck with a silver necklace around his neck. He wore dark blue jeans and brown hiking boots.

"Hyoma? Shun? Get up." Akira whispered as he ran over to them. The two began opening their eyes slowly before finally awakening. They both turned to see Akira who was looking back at the entrance.

The second man, Shun, had long, spiked up hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a green t-shirt with a ripped jacket over it along with ripped blue jeans and black skate shoes.

"Akira? Where are we?" Shun asked as he sat up.

"I think we are in the Kemonorangers' base." Akira said as he walked over quietly to the entrance.

"I see. We should get the drop on them now." Hyoma got up but was suddenly startled as the door opened. Kite walked through and saw all three of them.

"You three seem jumpy." Kite gave a smile as he walked up to them.

"Well, we just woke up in some in own location so," Hyoma looked at Kite. He was trying to read him but he couldn't get anything.

"Look, it seems like you guys have gone through the same thing I have. I came here to talk." Kite took off his bracelet and put it in his jacket's pocket.

"What do you want to talk about?" Hyoma asked as the other two stood behind him.

"First of all, I want to know why you guys targeted us before." Kite asked recalling the giant Megazord battle.

"That's a simple question, and an easy one to answer. We are doing this to survive." Akira answered.

"Survive. What do you mean?" Kite asked.

"Kasuto... he told us that if we defeat you and the Kemonorangers, we could have the life we always wanted." Shun answered, much to Hyoma's liking.

"Kasuto. What exactly did he promise you?" Kite continued interrogating.

"He said that we could be rich. Live the lives of superstars. All we had to do was help him capture Kemono Yellow and destroy you and the others." Akira informed before feeling the slap of Hyoma's hand against his head.

"Enough, we are leaving!" Hyoma commanded.

"Wait! I heard you screaming after the gold ranger. You called her name. Runo, am I right?" Kite asked. He then felt the full force of a kick as he was sent back into a wall.

"Don't mention her name!" Hyoma said simply as his aura darkened.

"You... kicked me?" Kite looked at him. His aura also seemed to change.

"You gonna do something about it?" Hyoma asked.

"All I wanted to do, is ask for your help. Kemono Yellow is my sister. If Gold is your sister then I believe we have a similar goal. Kasuto doesn't have them. Jiku does. I don't know how you view him but he's evil through and through. I need your help. I wouldn't be asking if I didn't." Kite stared at Hyoma who stared back in anger.

"Why should we help you?" Shun asked.

"You should help... for two reasons. One is obvious, to get Gold back. The other one is because you are Kemonorangers. Warriors chosen by the animal spirits that have been passed down, generation through generation. If I'm correct, then you three along with gold belong to the Kadoya family. A family that helped my family a lot back then. I see now." Kite looked at Hyoma.

"I don't care why or how we were chosen. We have our reasons. Especially after what you're family did to ours!" Hyoma lunged at Kite. Kite dodged as his aura changed completely.

"Finally, I get to take a spin." An evil smirk appeared on Kite's face as he hit Hyoma in the stomach with his knee. He then did a 360 and kicked Hyoma back.

"What the? Why does he... feel so different." Akira asked as he helped Hyoma up.

"I personally don't care for family drama. I know this makes no sense but I just get the urge to take over so here I am." Kite grinned evilly as he grabbed a small knife placed on a table.

"Huh?" Shun looked at Kite.

"No!" Kite backed up, dropping the knife, "not my friend!" Kite yelled as he backed himself into the wall.

"Hyoma! Let's go!" Akira picked the boy up as the other Kemonorangers entered.

"You guys are up?" Tsubasa asked.

"It looks like they want to go a round." Kenta got into a fighting position.

"Out of the way!" Shun kicked Kenta back, causing him to crash into Kyoya.

"Now you've done it." Kyoya stood up and threw a punch at the boy.

"We don't gave time for this. We have to save Runo!" Akira said as he pushed the Kemonorangers back with his surprising strength.

"He's as strong as Madoka!" Sosuke called out as he fell back.

"Let's go!" Shun yelled out as they dragged Hyoma out. Outside, Hiroto stood in their way.

"Where are you three going off to in such a rush." Hiroto asked as he looked at the three.

"Don't worry about it." Akira pushed him aside and they escaped.

"After them!" Tsubasa called out but was stopped by Hiroto.

"You'll see they soon. Satoru, what have you found out?" Hiroto asked as he turned to him.

"Akira, Hyoma and Shun Kadoya. Three of four siblings. Their other sibling being the gold ranger, Runo Kadoya. The four of them have a grandfather who once knew Master Raiku, according to this old company photo I found in the archives of Kite's family company. It seems that Master Raiku entrusted him with the spirits of the dinosaurs in order to pass them down to the four siblings, as if he knew there would be four." Satoru began.

"Where did you get all that?" Tsubasa asked.

"Well, I was going to talk to Kite in private about this but, I found some old journal archives belonging to a Kenji Tategami. It says here that he knew Tsubasa and Sosuke's mother personally, he knew Maya's grandmother, Kenta's father, Ryuga's father, and of course the Dino Rangers' grandfather." Satoru explained.

"Wait. This Master Raiku guy is Kite's grandfather?" Kenta asked.

"Yes he is. At least, to my knowledge." Hiroto said.

"My grandfather is Master Raiku, huh?" Kite had never really thought too much about it.

"Anyways, he gave spirits to those people he knew. People who had ancestors that served as Kemono Protectors in the past. So says the journal. There are other names here as well." Satoru said as he took in all the information.

"Guys, we just got a signal on Madoka's Kemono Striker." Tsubasa said as he looked at his computer.

"Let's go." Kite walked out.

"Guess we're going too." Sosuke followed. The other rangers followed.

-0-0-0-0-

"This is fun!" Tokagus said as he heard the screams of citizens.

"We couldn't find anything in the forest. So the next best thing is to bring out those damned dinosaurs ourselves. With a little help from the people." Zaku laughed as he pulled out his sword, sending lighting strikes at groups of people.

"Hey!" They both turned to see Yellow and Gold arrive.

"What do you two want?" Zaku asked.

"We're here to cause a little mayhem." Gold said simply.

"I see." Zaku turned away.

"Wait. We have a Dino ranger. Why don't we just have her call those dinosaurs?" Tokagus asked Zaku.

"Hmm... interesting. You! Gold. Call your zord." Zaku demanded.

"Like she'd ever do that?!" The four turned to see Kite and the others arrive.

"Madoka! Are you in there?" Maya stepped up.

"You guys have a job to do." Zaku turned away and walked off.

"Time to exterminate." Yellow pulled out her Raiku Saber.

"I'll follow you're lead." Gold said as she pulled out her sword as well.

"No you won't, Runo!" Akira along his brothers arrived on the scene.

"More annoying pests." Gold said as she pulled out her blaster and shot at the three other Dino Rangers.

"Guys!" Kite ran over to them.

"How about you stay out of this!" Hyoma kicked him back. His aura was different again.

"Finally!" Kite yelled as he lifted his head up, his eyes glowing red.

"Let's go!" They both yelled in unison as they lunged at each other. Kite socked Hyoma first, landing the first hit. Hyoma fell over but got back up quickly. He threw a punch and it landed on Kite's face.

"You guys! We shouldn't be fighting!" Tsubasa claimed before seeing the fist that flew by his face.

"Focus on us!" Yellow kicked him back.

"Runo!" Akira and Shun ran after her but she continued shooting at them.

"What's going on here?" Arata asked himself as he arrived.

Kite and Hyoma threw themselves to a lower level of the plaza they were in. They then ran alongside each other until they got to a construction site. They then let it rip as they punched each other with full force. The others managed to get Yellow and Gold back in the same place.

"Leave us alone!" Yellow yelled as she shot at her own companions. Gold did the same thing. All the rangers together were sent flying up in the air.

"They... are not listening to us." Kyoya said as he sat up.

"We have no choice. We have to fight." Ryuga pulled out his battery.

"Yes. Fight you're own teammates." Baishisu chuckled as he watched.

"No!" Kite and Hyoma said as they struggled against one another. They punched each other in the chest, sending each other sliding backwards.

"Kite/Hyoma?" Everyone looked at the two, who had steam coming off their bodies.

"I... want to save my sister without fighting her." Kite said as he turned to the group.

"I'll save my sister even if I have to do it alongside some punk." Hyoma said as he also turned. Kite smirked after hearing that.

"Kite." Maya looked at him.

"Let's go!" Kite and Hyoma yelled as they ran forward.

Yellow and Gold aimed their weapons and shot but the two boys dodged and kept going. They eventually tackled the girls down onto the ground, pinning them down by their arms and legs with their arms and legs.

"Madoka! I know you're in there. I know my little sister is in there." Kite said as he struggled against her mysterious strength.

"Runo! I know you are in there. I know that my little sister, who always speaks her mind, is in there." Hyoma added extra as he spoke to his own sister.

The two were eventually kicked back and sent sliding on the ground. The girl's stood up and aimed their weapons once again, this time advancing forward. Kite and Hyoma struggled to get up. Hyoma couldn't get up at all. Kite managed to muster the strength to stand.

"Madoka! Stop this. This isn't you." Kite said but it didn't work, "Madoka! Gingka and Sophie are waiting!" Yellow stopped as she looked up.

"Gingka? Sophie?" Yellow began as she felt shocks fill her body. She fell to her knees as she felt a headache.

"Runo!" Hyoma said as he saw her come up to him. He put his hands in front of him before feeling the presence of someone else.

"Runo was it? I can already sense it. You aren't a bad person. You are also just being used. I can sense your love. Your love for your family. Despite holding," Kite turned to Hyoma before turning back to the girl, "You must not let the death of your parents get in the way of your love for your brothers. Trust me. I know how you feel. It doesn't lead anywhere. You just have to look forward to the future. That's all any of us can do. Holding onto the past isn't the answer. We'll find the one who murdered your parents. I'll help you find them. Just come back to the light with your brothers." Kite spoke to Gold who only looked at him. She lifted her blaster up and aimed it right at Kite's face.

"Runo?" Akira and Shun called out.

"Argh!" Gold screamed as she fell to her knees.

"Nani?!" Baishisu was left stunned.

"Kite." Madoka called as her suit disappeared.

"Madoka!" Kite ran over to her and held her in his arms.

"Runo!" Akira and Shun ran over to her as he suit also disappeared.

"Damn it!" Baishisu exclaimed as he pushed a button. Nothing happened.

"Sorry, but we disabled your stupid program from their systems. That includes Madoka. You aren't so smart, idiot!" Baishisu turned to see Tsubasa with a big smirk painted on his face.

"What! How dare you!" Baishisu was furious as Tokagus and Zaku returned.

"Why are they still standing?" Zaku asked as he looked at the rangers.

"Madoka? Are you ok?" Kite asked as he helped her sit up.

"Ani? Where am I?" Madoka looked around.

"Don't worry. We are going to see Gingka and Sophie before they leave. I promise." Kite hugged her.

"Runo? Are you ok?" Shun asked.

"I'm... I'm fine." Runo said as she held her head.

"That sounds fantastic." Kite said as he and Madoka walked over.

"Thanks. Thanks for helping my sister." Akira stood up and held out his hand.

"No problem." Kite shook it and smiled.

"Wait. So you are also a Kemonoranger?" Madoka asked.

"Oops, busted." Akira laughed as he put his hand behind his head.

"Now, let's unite our power and fight together." Kite held out his hand to the three.

"Of course Kite would say that. Typical red warrior." Tsubasa laughed.

"That sounds-" Akira started.

"No!" Hyoma interrupted.

"No?" Kite asked.

"No! This power is ours and ours alone. We aren't using it to help you." Hyoma claimed as he stood up.

"You're wrong. You were given this power for the sake of helping out others, not just yourself." Tsubasa stepped up.

"Yea. My grandfather trusted your grandfather and gave him the spirits of the dinosaurs to pass on to you. You are like us. We are supposed to unite and fight." Kite began.

"Yea right." Hyoma walked forward.

"He's right!" Runo surprised Hyoma.

"Runo?" He looked at his sister.

"Yea. I've been having this strange feeling. Why did we follow Kasuto in the first place. There's no way that this guy is related to the one who killed our parents." Akira chimed in.

"So that's what you meant earlier. My family, never did anything horrible. There's no way." Kite claimed.

"These guys. I can feel like we can all be friends." Shun said to Hyoma.

"You guys." Hyoma looked at them.

"Ani. You know that our parents were good friends with the Tategami family. You and me used to always play with Kite." Runo said, getting everyone's attention.

"That's right. I remember completely now. Hyoma-niichan." Kite looked at Hyoma.

"K-K-Kite." Hyoma looked as if he was remembering something.

"Seems my brainwashing didn't quite work on you four either." Kasuto joined the group of villains.

"Kasuto!" Kite said as everyone got into defensive positions.

"It's doesn't matter. Tokagus! Get them! Bring down your weapon." Kasuto pointed to the sky.

"Gladly." Tokagus pointed his arms up. In space, a huge rock began moving towards earth.

"Guys. I just got news that a meteor is heading towards the Earth." Satoru's voice came through the coms.

"A meteor. You bastard." Kite said.

"Kite. I faintly remember now. I feel like a cloud is lifting let's defeat these guys and then sit down and talk." Hyoma walked up to him.

"Hyoma-niichan." Kite said before nodding.

"Guess that means we're all on the same page. We aren't going to lose to you Kasuto!" Ryuga pointed at the wolf.

"Everyone! Let's go!" Kite exclaimed as everyone got into position.

"Kemono Striker!" The five core rangers yelled. They entered their batteries into their morphers and holograms of their suits appeared over their morphers.

"Kemono Spirit Striker!" Kenta alongside Kyoya and Ryuga yelled. They scanned their batteries and holograms appeared over their morphers.

"Kyoryu Striker!" The Dino rangers yelled. They inserted their batteries into the left side of their morpher. Holograms of their suits appeared over their morphers. They then pulled their left arms back. They then brought their right hand over to their morphers with two fingers pointed out.

"Emergency!" Arata jumped down and joined them. "Dekaranger!

"Spirit! Unleashed!" They all yelled with the exception of Arata.

~Dino Rangers Moprh Sequence~

Akira stood in front of a volcano. The earth then began to tremble. Akira looked up at the volcano. It erupted violently and Akira turned away and began running away. The T-Rex spirit shot out of the volcano and began chasing Akira. The spirit then went through Akira, creating his suit. The spirit then spun around his body before going through his head and backing up into his face, his helmet forming. He stopped and posed as the volcano was left erupting in the background and the T-Rex Zord walking around.

Hyoma stood in a forest, with his eyes closed. The earth began to tremble and the trees began falling over. Hyoma looked over as the Tricertops spirit appeared. Hyoma dashed towards the spirit which went through him and formed his suit. As Hyoma continued, the trees continued falling. The spirit then spun around him before going through his head and backing up into his face, forming his helmet. He stopped running as he posed, trees still falling over as the Triceratops zord roaring in the background.

Runo stood atop a mountain. She looked at the sky as the breeze hit her face. She then heard a loud screech. She then ran off the mountain and began free falling. The Pterodactyl spirit appeared and followed her down. It passed through her body and formed her suit. The spirit then went around her before going through her head and backing up into her face, forming her helmet. She then held out her arms and the wind caught her wings. She landed safely and posed while her zord roared and flew in the background.

Shun stood in a darker rainforest. He heard a pack of animals coming. Suddenly, he was surrounded by a group of Velociraptors. The leader jumped forward and entered his body, forming his suit. The other raptors became spirits along with the leader and the spirit went around his body. The spirit went through his head and backed up into his face, forming his helmet. He then posed as the Velociraptor zord roared in the background.

~Dino Morph Sequence Ends~

The villains stood back as they summoned Ryaku. They all watched the rangers. Geo then appeared on a building. Be smirked as he watched what was happening.

"Oh my God!!!! Roll call time!!!!" Satoru yelled in the base, causing everyone in the base to cover their ears.

"Furious Tiger!" Red posed, "Kemono Red!" Red smoke emerged from the ground, followed by an explosion.

"Killer Shark!" Blue posed, "Kemono Blue!" Blue smoke emerged from the ground, followed by an explosion.

"Raging Bull!" Black posed, "Kemono Black!" Black smoke emerged from the ground, followed by an explosion.

"Speedy Cheetah!" Yellow posed, "Kemono Yellow!" Yellow smoke emerged from the ground, followed by an explosion.

"Immortal Phoenix!" Pink posed, "Kemono Pink!" Pink smoke emerged from the ground, followed by an explosion.

"Wise Elephant!" Green posed, "Kemono Green!" Green smoke emerged from the ground, followed by an explosion.

"Charging Rhino!" White posed, "Kemono White!" White smoke emerged from the ground, followed by an explosion.

"Night Wolf!" Purple posed, "Kemono Violet!" Purple smoke emerged from the ground, followed by an explosion.

"Vigorous T-Rex!" Orange posed by holding his arms out, knocking his knuckles together before pulling his arms back, holding them in the same position, "Kemono Orange!" Orange smoke emerged from the ground, followed by an explosion.

"Defensive Triceratops!" Silver posed by cutting the air to his right, using his arm like a blade before pulling it over and holding it over the left side of his chest, "Kemono Silver!" Silver smoke emerged from the ground, followed by an explosion.

"Swift Pterodactyl!" Gold posed by flapping her arms before holding her arms above her head and below her waist, "Kemono Gold!" Gold smoke emerged from the ground, followed by an explosion.

"Hunting Raptor!" Raptor posed by clawing an invisible object in front of him before holding his hands out, positioned like claws, "Kemono Raptor!" Light green smoke emerged from the ground, followed by an explosion.

"DekaOmega!" Omega yelled and posed as a mix of white and red smoke emerged from the ground, followed by an explosion.

"Given the power of the Animal Spirits!" Red yelled as everyone got into a position.

Red stood in the middle as he held his right arm up in the air. Pink stood at his right and Yellow stood at his left, pointing the arms outwards. Black got on one knee to his right and Blue got on one knee to his left both also pointing out their arms outwards. Green stood to Yellow's side while White stood to Pink's Side. Purple and Orange stood to the side of Blue, Purple down on one knee. Gold and Raptor stood to the side of Black, Raptor down on one knee. Silver stood next to Red and held his left arm up. DekaOmega stood to the side of the group, holding his arms in position.

"Sutoraiku Sentai!" They all yelled in unison, "Kemonoranger!" A huge burst of colors blew up from the ground followed by a huge explosion, almost collapsing the unfinished building behind them. DekaOmega just remained silent.

"Just shut up already!" Tokagus ran forward.

"We got him!" Silver said as he led the dino rangers towards the lizard.

"Thanks. Everyone. Let's go after Zaku and the others." Red led the rest of them towards the Ryaku.

"Not so fast." Baishisu stopped them as he pulled out a spherical device with black holes.

"No way!" DekaOmega looked at it and was shocked.

"Ever heard of Anaroids?" Baishisu threw the sphere up in the air. The sphere then materialized into a group of robotic foot soldiers. They wore black suits with a huge weird white shape with a red line going in between it. They had silver cuffs and silver belts. Their heads were all silver with seven black holes, two on the back and five in the front, and one red on on their foreheads. They were armed with mounted blasters on their hands. They began making some sort of dinging sound as they half crouched, moving their arms up and down.

"What are those things?" Kyoya asked.

"Those are robotic foot soldiers sold by Agent Abrella. How did you get your hands on those?" DekaOmega asked.

"Don't worry about it. Get them!" Baishisu commanded as the foot soldiers all came together and attacked.

"You're mine Red!" Zaku jumped forward and started attacking Red. Kasuto just remained watching.

"These guys aren't so tough." Sosuke said as he kicked a robot into a Ryaku.

"Yea, but they are annoying." DekaOmega claimed as he punched a robot.

"Let's take him down quickly." Silver said as they slashed at the lizard.

"Argh! You bastards!" Tokagus stepped back and then shot at the rangers.

"We got to finish him off." Silver claimed.

"After I judge him!" DekeOmega claimed as he ran towards them but was hit by a Ryaku.

"Can't wait for that." Silver said before turning back to the lizard. The rangers then summoned their weapons.

Orange ran forward. He slashed Tokagus with his staff, spinning it around his body. Raptor then slashed various times with his Sai followed by the dagger attacks from Gold who flew in. Silver threw his shield forward. The shield hit the mo after straight on.

"I've got this!" Red yelled as he kicked Zaku back. The DekaRanger logo appeared over him and something appeared. He captured a pair of weapons and spun around. He shot Tokagus back. He then ran forward.

"Those are?" DekaOmega looked.

"D-Magnum!" Red yelled as he shot.

"How is he using those?" Blue asked.

"I felt DekaRed's presence and then they suddenly appeared. I can feel his aura. I can do this!" Red ran forward and jumped up. As he flew in the air, he shot at the monster.

"Argh! Let's go!" Zaku commanded as he and Baishisu disappeared. Kasuto followed.

"Cowards!" Red said as he shot the remaining Anaroids and Ryaku.

"This isn't happening!" Tokagus claimed as he struggled to move.

"Let's combine now!" Silver commanded. The other three dino rangers nodded.

Silver held up his shield. Orange connected his staff on top of it, in between the horns. Gold connected her daggers to the sides of the shield. Raptor connected his Sai on the front of the shield, next to the smaller, single horn. Silver held the weapon. Orange and Gold held it from the sides as Raptor held the weapon up from the front, taking a knee.

"Dino Cannon!" All four of them yelled.

"Oh no!" Tokagus said.

"Dino Strike!" They all yelled as Silver pulled the trigger on the shields handle. The staff's head opened up as energy appeared from the daggers and the sai. The energies connected with the energy from the staffs head. A huge sphere of energy was then shot out and sent flying towards the monster.

"I hate dinosaurs!" Tokagus yelled as he felt the full blast and he exploded on impact. The Dino Rangers turned around, Silver holding the weapon up.

"We did it!" Gold celebrated.

Suddenly, a huge red beam appeared from the sky, hitting the remains of Tokagus. The Rangers all watched as the monster grew to giant proportions.

"Time to kill the dinosaurs myself. Come my meteor!" Tokagus yelled as he began walking away.

"Yes!" Orange jumped up.

"Time for some zord action." Raptor looked up.

"We'll take care of him, together!" Silver said as the Dino Rangers took out their batteries. They put them in their morphers.

"Dino Zords! Launch!" They yelled into the morphers and the batteries were suddenly shot out.

-0-0-0-0-

Inside of a cave, the T-Rex Zord lay asleep next to moving magma. The battery entered the cave and entered the zord. The zord opened its eyes and roared. The ground tumbled. The volcano erupted as the T-Rex Zord escaped the cave, roaring into the sky.

Inside a forest, the Triceratops Zord lay asleep, with various smaller animals sleeping on it. The battery then arrived and the zord awakened. The zord stood up, startling the animals. It roared before charging away.

On top a mountain, the Pterodactyl Zord slept, with its wings closed. The battery arrived and the zord awoke. It opened its wings and began flying. It roared as it flew away.

Inside a darker forest, the Raptor Zord slept. The battery arrived and the zord awoke, roaring. It then ran as fast as a cheetah, leaving the forest behind.

-0-0-0-0-

The dinosaurs quickly arrived and the rangers looked up to see them as they roared.

"Epic!" Orange said as he jumped up onto his zord. The rest followed, entering their cockpits.

"Let's move together!" Silver commanded but Orange moved by himself.

"Ah, the stupid dinosaurs I've been hunting!" Tokagus yelled as he ran towards them.

The T-Rex zord roared as it hit him and spun around, using his tail as a weapon. The Raptor zord then jumped onto the monster and began biting and blasting him. The Pterodactyl began attacking from above. The Triceratops zord charged at him and hit him from behind.

"That hurt!" Tokagus said as he held his butt.

"Alright guys, let's combine and finish him off."

Silver said as he pulled out a battery and inserted it into his console.

**#1-2-3**

The zords roared as they ran towards each other. After seconds of combing, the new Megazord stood before the monster. A new head appeared from the T-Rex Zord. It was silver and had green eyes and yellow claw markings. It's helmet was colored red and it had four yellow horns pointing in different directions.

"Sutoraiku Gattai! KyoryuOh!" The Rangers yelled in unison as the giant robot summoned its staff which also seemed to be part sword.

"It doesn't matter whether you combine or not I'll kill you all." Lizardraus pulled out a grenade.

The robot looked at the monster and rushed forwards. It got down on one knee, slid on its feet and it slashed at the monster. The monster fell forward as sparks flew everywhere.

It then stood back up and lashed at the monster with its staff. The monster stumbled forward. It then felt another huge hit and was sent flying.

"Time for the finish you off." Silver said. He summoned a battery.

**#8-5-3**

Silver put in the number and slammed the battery into the console.

"Kyoryu Strike Charge!" They all yelled as they charged with the staff pointed forwards, a blade appearing making the staff look like a spear. Lizardraus stood up but felt dizzy again.

The robot thrust the spear into Lizardraus causing the monster to jump back, holding onto the spear. The gattai lifted the monster up and threw it into the air.

"It doesn't matter whether I'm dead, you are all doomed!" Tokagus yelled as he exploded.

"Ani, he's right! There's still the meteor coming towards Earth." Gold turned to Silver.

"She's right, it just entered earths atmosphere." Satoru came over the coms.

"How do we destroy it?" Silver asked.

"I believe that if you match the force of the meteor, you can destroy it, midair." Satoru explained.

"Got it. Activate the wings!" Silver commanded. Gold nodded and activated them.

On the robots back, a pair of wings appeared. The robot looked up and began to blast off. As it began flying, it held the spear in its hand up in front of it.

The giant headed towards the giant flaming ball thy fell to the earth. It kept going without any worries. The rangers inside pushed forward as the robot kept the weapon in position.

In a plaza, men and women alike began to scream as they saw the giant fireball in the sky. As people ran, others pointed at another object. The giant robot that flew in the air.

At the high school, many of the after school clubs began calling their parents. Many crying, others intrigued.

In the base, Satoru watched. Natsuki held onto Miu who didn't even want to watch. Hiroto didn't watch but he felt the intensity of the situation.

"Ani? Can we make it?!" Gold asked as they continued.

"We can make it!" Silver yelled.

The robot kept going until it was close. As it was about to attack, it missed on purpose and continued forward.

"Hyoma?!" Orange and Raptor looked at him.

"Ani?!" Gold looked at him as well.

"Don't worry!" Silver said as he turned the giant robot around.

"I see, we destroy it from behind because it might be weaker. Nice thinking Aniki!" Shun said as the giant robot rushed down towards the meteor.

"I see what they are doing?" Red said as the others watched in confusion.

"Now everyone! Full power!" Silver yelled as they all pushed forward.

"They are going to destroy it from behind." Blue claimed as he watched.

The giant robot pulled back its hand and threw the spear into a crack on the rock. The zord then straightened itself as it aimed its leg at the spears handle. The rangers inside began yelling as they forced the giant to move faster.

The giant hit the top of the handle right on target. The giant rock broke apart easily as they had predicted. It hadn't been such a strong rock after all. The giant Megazord went crashing through the rock and came out the other end, a huge explosion occurring behind them.

"They did it!" The Rangers celebrated as the rocks flew away, disappearing due to extreme heat.

The robot landed in a grass field and looked at the city. Inside the rangers were celebrating. A collective sigh of relief was heard throughout the city.

"We did it!" Gold hugged Silver as Orange and Raptor gave each other a high five.

The robot roared as it watched the city. Everything was calm once again. Except for one thing.

"Kite! We need to see Gingka and Sophie!" Yellow screamed.

"Madoka. I actually have to confess. They left on plane thirty minutes ago." Red looked away.

"What?" Madoka looked at him.

"Need a ride?" They both looked up and saw the giant walking towards them.

"Hyoma-niichan?" Red looked at the robot.

"Let's go!" Silver said as the robot put its hand down.

"Madoka, let's go!" Red grabbed Yellow's hand and they got onto the giants hand. The giant stood straight and looked up as it began to fly again. The others remained behind. Maya prayed for their luck.

After a few minutes of using the zords jet system, they found the plane that Kite knew his siblings were on. They stood on the outside of the robot. Kite then used his communicator to call Hideki.

On the plane, Hideki looked at his phone. When he saw that Kite was calling he answered.

"Hello?" Hideki asked.

"Tell Gingka and Sophie to look out the window." Kite said simply. Hideki looked out the window and looked to see the giant robot flying.

"Gingka! Sophie! Look, it's the Kemonorangers." Hideki pointed. His wife along with the children turned to see and saw two Kemonorangers standing on top of the robot. They waved at the plane.

"Look." Gingka pointed as Sophie watched from behind him. The rangers waved before the giant took a turn. It flew back to where they were before letting the plane fly away. Others on the plane had failed to notice it for some reason. Then, another call came in. It was a FaceTime call.

"Hello." Hideki smiled as he showed the phone to Gingka and Sophie.

"Madoka-neechan. Kite-niichan." They both said.

"Hi guys." They said. Unknown to the children and the other two, all Kite and Madoka did was take off their helmets in the cockpit.

-0-0-0-0-

Inside the command center, everyone was now wearing a team jacket consisting of their color. They had their numbers and their nicknames on the back. On the front left was a design of their animal and on the front right as a symbol of that animals head. On their chests was the Kemonoranger logo.

"So we are all a team now?" Kite asked as he looked around.

"That's what it looks like." Tsubasa said.

"Well, I'll be going then. It looks like Ban is in good hands. I just wish I could say goodbye to him again." Marigold said as she walked towards the exit.

"You can't hear it but he said as soon as he finds a way to leave my head, he'll find you." Kite smiled. Marigold smiled and left. The other Dekarangers had already left along with Cruger but Arata stayed.

"Guess that means we are seeing more of you, huh?" Kite asked.

"Guess so. I need answers." Arata said.

"About what?" Kite asked.

"I'll let you know soon." Arata leaned his head against the wall. Kite was about to ask him another question but Natsuki came up to him.

"Can we talk?" Natsuki asked.

"Sure." Kite got up and followed her.

"So. I heard that you found Mari." Hyoma walked up to Arata.

"You know Mari?" Arata asked.

"I guess you could say I do." Hyoma smiled.

"Tell me more, and I'll tell you everything I know so far." Arata began. Hyoma looked at him. He began thinking whether he take up the offer or not.

Kite and Natsuki passed by where Runo was talking with Maya and Madoka and where Sosuke was arm wrestling with Akira. Everyone else watching.

"Whats up Natsuki?" Kite asked as they came to a halt at the end of the room.

"I've been keeping quiet so far but I keep hearing the other reds in your head." Natsuki admitted.

"That's right. You can hear them." Kite gave a nod.

"We need to seriously talk about this problem. DekaRed took over your body for longer than the usual time that those guys take it over for. What if this is destiny?" Natsuki asked.

"You're right. We need to study this more. We should ask Hiroto." Kite began but Natsuki put her finger up.

"Next week I have free time. Meet me at my place. We'll talk about it then." Natsuki said as she began to walk away. On the way, she lifted her skirt a bit so that Kite's hand brushed her skin. She felt pleasure while Kite felt confusion. He was too busy thinking about the reds.

"What are they doing up there?" Kite asked himself as he lifted his hand up. He turned to Natsuki who bit her lip nervously. "Could she actually know?" Kite asked himself as he sat down. Then, he felt a headache.

He began seeing a vision. A vision of a woman who sat with him in his old home.

"Mari-neechan?" Kite asked himself as he opened his eyes. What's happening. Geo then appeared next to him.

"She has the answer. But it won't be revealed so easily my king." Geo smiled as he looked and pointed towards Maya. Kite looked at him.

"Geo. You're weird aren't you?" Kite asked.

"I'm just here to serve you my king." Geo said as he held a locket in his hand. He turned it around and read the name "Mari". "And the princesses of course." Geo leaned back in his seat as everyone else kept going on with their fun.

Kite then shrugged it off as he heard everyone laugh. He got up and went over to the group. Geo smiled as he followed.

**Everything's Calm**

**~glitch~**

**~glitch~**

**Extinction Program: Resetting. Will he ready in approximately...**


	25. Stop It! The Dangerous Virus

(Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai, it is owned by Toei. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

**Interlude:**

**Geo: Finally. Let us rejoice!**

**Arata: Rejoice what?**

**Geo: Rejoice to the fact that my future mi g has gained new followers.**

**Arata: They aren't really followers, they are more like friends.**

**Kite: More like close family friends.**

**Arata: Ah! How did you get in here?**

**Kite: I followed you. What is this place?**

**Geo: My king, this is where we plan to talk about your adventures. For example, let me tell the readers about what happened last time.**

**Arata: Boring. You know, not all of these conversations have to be us talking about what happened, even though I'm pretty sure we haven't talked about any of that yet.**

**Geo: Of course they do. My king, what do you wish for.**

**MegaRed: My school!**

**Geo Arata: What?!**

**MegaRed: My school is in danger. I need to help my students. I may not be a principal or whatever but I'm a teacher.**

**Arata: What are you talking about? Wait, who are you and why are you taking through Kite.**

**MegaRed: I am Date Kenta. I am a teacher at Moroboshi High School. I need to help my students and save them from the reign of the new principal. Let's go!**

**Arata: Wait!**

Chapter 25: Stop It! The Dangerous Virus

The bell rang and students ran to their classrooms. Madoka walked up to the door of her classroom and looked in. She saw where her friends were in the corner. She also noticed that the teacher was not in yet. She walked to her seat and sat down. She sat in the corner. In front of her was Natsuki. Next to her was Satoru and in front of him was Sosuke. In front of Sosuke was Kenta and in front of Natsuki was Akira.

"So what changed today?" Madoka sighed as she asked.

"Well after we all got the same home room, and after we all got the same activities to do, and after getting a new uniform, I don't know." Sosuke answered, annoyed.

"The new principal is so strict." Kenta slammed his fist on his desk.

"I heard that we are getting a new teacher." Natsuki said quietly.

"Really?" Madoka asked.

"I heard he acts like a robot." Akira said, ignoring the girls who watched him in the room.

"Satoru, is this true?" Madoka turned to the boy who was focused on reading a book.

"Huh?" Satoru mumbled as he read.

"Satoru? Earth to Satoru." Madok pushed the boys arm and caused him to drop his head.

"What happened?" Satoru asked.

"What are you doing?" Madoka asked.

"I'm reading information on the Megarangers." Satoru answered.

"Another Sentai team?" Kenta asked.

"Yup. Except this Sentai team was made up of high schoolers. Well, except for their sixth member. The Megarangers, bar MegaSilver, all came to this school." Satoru informed and surprised the group.

"Really. They all graduated from this school?" Natsuki asked.

"Yup. Ever since we got that new principal, I've been wondering about MegaRed. In case you don't remember, Date-Sensei went missing." Satoru looked back at the book.

"Oh yea. That reach cool teacher we saw during our first year. He went missing after," Sosuke began to think.

"After Dooms Night." Satoru finished.

"Dooms Night... I see. So Date-Sensei was MegaRed!" Madoka almost yelled out but Satoru slammed his hand on the desk.

"Yea, but I'm pretty sure that not a lot of people know that. Even though he revealed his identity to his class alongside his classmates who were also Megarangers." Satoru said.

"So if he went missing, then that would mean that Date-Sensei is definitely MegaRed. That means he's in Ani's head." Madoka said as she thought.

"That's what I'm assuming. We have yet so see him pop up so..." Satoru said before hearing the ruffling of papers.

"Welcome to our classroom, Kubota-Sensei." The classroom representative stood up and greeted the principal as he entered.

"Sit down!" The older man said and the student obeyed immediately.

"Guess he's in a bad mood." Sosuke said quietly as he sat up.

"When isn't he." Madoka whispered back.

"Today, class, you have a new teacher. Please welcome, Kako-Sensei." The older man smiled as he introduced another man. The other man who walked in was completely ugly. He had three scars present on his face and he had a crooked smile.

"Thank you, Kubota-Sensei. I can see why you like this class." The man looked at the girls who sat in the front row. He licked his lips in the most disgusting way possible.

"Yes. You can pick whichever one you want." Kubota also gained a crooked smile as their sights set on a timid girl who, some boys would admit, looked beautiful.

"That's just gross. Why can't I beat the shit out of him?" Akira whispered over to Kenta as he felt frustration build up.

"Because if you do, he'd probably have no problem with beating you up also." Kenta said as he clenched his fist.

"You! Report to my office after school today. Kako-Sensei, they're all yours." Kubota walked up to the girl who was freaking out on the inside. The man put his hand on the desk and smiled. He then left.

"Well class, shall we get started?" The man said as he picked up a piece of chalk. He was going to use the blackboard that was present in the room.

Later in the afternoon, as school was letting out, Akira was following the girl from his class. Kenta went along with him. They followed her and went into the building that she walked into. They could see that she was nervous and scared. The truth was that there were rumors going around about what the principal did to the girls that were sent to his office. Another rumor also sparked when those girls disappeared. He was a scary man. The faculty was so scared that they didn't even do anything. The female teachers also feared that the principal would do something to them.

As they arrived, the girl knocked on the door. She was called in and she walked in, still shivering. Akira and Kenta arrived as the door closed. They went to the sides of the door.

"What are we doing?" Kenta whispered.

"We need to figure out what's happening? This might have something to do with Jiku and the Unmeru Army." Akira informed.

"Unmeru Army? Who are they?" Kenta asked.

"That's the name of the Jiku's Army. The monsters you guys have faced are placed into the Unmeru Army as top tier soldiers, while minions like the Ryaku are just Unmeru grunts. Monsters like Zaku, Baishisu and Kasuto are known as Unmeru generals, making Jiku their commander and leader." Akira explained something never heard before.

"We should tell this to the others." Kenta said.

"We'll let Madoka and the others know later. Hyoma is already informing Kite and those who don't go to school." Akira said as he peeked over a window that looked into the principals office.

"I can't see from here." Kenta said as he looked through another window.

"Open the door slowly and carefully." Akira commanded. Kenta nodded and went for the door knob. This was the only door in the school that didn't slide open which mad it harder to not get noticed when opening it.

As Kenta opened the door, he managed to get a peek at the girls legs. He shook his head and tried not to wander up the wrong alley as he tilted his head up. Suddenly, the girl was turned into lines of code and the code was sucked up. Kenta's eyes widened before he closed the door.

"What?! What happened? What did you see?" Akira asked.

"I just saw her disappear. She turned into... I think it was computer code." Kenta explained to his classmate.

"Really? We need to open it further." Akira looked at Kenta who didn't look as if he wanted to open the door again.

Kenta hesitated but followed the order. He pushed open the door again and kept pushing until he got to a point where he could see what else was inside. He kept looking and was shocked completely.

Inside was a monster. It was clearly one of Jiku's. An Unmeru, as Kenta just learned. The monster was silver and black, it had a square head with a screen, it's face in the middle of it. It had yellow eyes. It's body looked to have some sort of computer tech look to it and a sort of coat look. It's left hand was a long staff with what looked to be a usb head on the top of it. It's right hand was a regular hand.

"Delicious. Humans are so tasty when they are turned into code." The monster spoke.

"Kontasai!" Zaku's voice boomed as he appeared in the room.

"Zaku-sama!" The monster almost fell as he hit the wall.

"What have you been doing, you've been off the grid!" Zaku pulled out his sword and held it at the monsters neck.

"Zaku-sama, please don't. I've been gathering data." Kontasai answered shyly.

"What kind of data?" Zaku questioned without moving his sword from the monsters throat.

"Well, you see. I've upgraded my systems with this chip. I'm currently converting humans into data. Currently, I'm using the students at this school. I catch the boys who are causing a ruckus outside the school. I call the girls to my office and I take them. I've been doing this for the past few months but it's been slow. Most of these pesky humans escape and I can't catch them." Kontasai seemed annoyed at that fact.

"You bastard!" Zaku hit the monster with the sword. He looked at the chip but he didn't care about it.

"Zaku-sama!" Kontasai fell to the floor.

"If you are going to convert anyone into data, then get those Kemonorangers, now!" Zaku commanded as he turned away and disappeared in a black cloud.

"Zaku-sama is so harsh. Guess I have to look for the Kemonorangers." The monster said as he stood up. He the heard the door creak. He turned to the door and rushed towards it.

On the outside, Akira and Kenta's eyes widened. They got up and dashed for the exit. As they escaped, Kubota-Sensei had come out of the principals office. He looked frustrated.

"Kubota-Sensei. I have a few questions." The new teacher showed up behind him.

"Yes." Kunbota asked with a creepy smile.

"It's about my criminal past. Are you sure I can just teach without getting busted for what I did to get me caught. You know... the thing I did with the youn-" Kubota put his hand up.

"Let's talk about it in my office." Kubota opened up his door.

"Sure." The man walked in. Kubota smiled like a villain as he lifted his hand up. It seemed to flash between a silver monstrous hand and his regular hand. He entered and moments later... there were screams.

-0-0-0-0-

"Unmeru Army?" Kite questioned.

"Yes. I think it's the right time to talk about it. You didn't think Jiku's Army was just called Jiku's Army, did you?" Hyoma asked Kite as he leaned against a table.

"Well... yeah." Kite said shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, they aren't. They are called the Unmeru Army. A group of ruthless monsters who all have different personalities and powers. Monsters, such as Tokagus, classified as one of the Unmeru Army's, even though he is an Alienizer, tip soldiers. Monsters like the Ryaku are considered Unmeru Grunts. Monsters like Zaku and Baishisu are considered Unmeru Generals. Jiku is of course, their leader." Shun finished explaining.

"Interesting. I've never heard of that before." Kite said as he scratched his chin.

"Well, at least we now have a proper name for them." Tsubasa said as he finished adjusting something under a drape.

"What are you doing?" Ryuga asked as he watched.

"I am putting up... one of Satoru's... newest inventions.

"Is it ready?" Satoru rushed in almost knocking Kyoya over. Natsuki, Sosuke and Madoka followed him.

"Yes. Shall we." Tsubasa said as he grabbed the corner of the drape.

"Yes!" Satoru grabbed another end. They both pulled on it and revealed a new contraption. It was the Kemonoranger logo but in a more 3D shape and with what looked to be a barrel, as if it functioned to shoot something out of it. On the top was a funnel that allowed something to be put inside the machine. On its side, was a big green button.

"What's that?" Madoka asked.

"I call it, the Chance Striker. A machine that allows us to choose five to six rangers to send out. You might be wondering why we need something like this. Well, I got to thinking. Sentai teams over the years have had three to five members including a sixth or extra member. I thought that if we were going to have twenty Kemonorangers, the first Sentai team to have so much heroes, we couldn't have you all out there to fight." Satoru began.

"But wouldn't that be easier. Twenty of us against one of them and... BAM!! We win." Sosuke said, using his hands as visual aids.

"I know but you guys have to think about Kasuto and especially about Ryotaro and his Sentai Elimination Squad." Satoru shuttered as he said that name.

"Satoru's right. If we are all out there, it makes it easier for our enemies to target us. If we think about it, Ryotaro is already starting to have talks with Japanese officials. He wants to catch any Super Sentai member he can find whether they are active or not. We need to watch our backs and having at least five or six rangers out there will make it better for us, in order to keep ourselves face." Tsubasa explained as he cleaned the Chance Striker.

"I guess that makes sense. Then, we'll follow your rules Satoru." Kite said as he began playing a game of X's and O's with Maya who aimed to win.

"I win." Maya said.

"Umm, Maya, I wanted to talk to you about something in private." Kite forgot about everyone else in the room.

"Sure, what about?" Maya turned to him.

"Hey, Kite. Can I talk to you?" Sosuke called out to the older boy.

"I'll tell you later, I guess." Kite said as he got up and walked over to the boy. Madoka took his seat and began chatting with Maya.

"What's up?" Kite said to Sosuke who pulled out a flyer. The flyer had the title, "Tokyo's Gamers".

"This is up." Sosuke said as he smirked.

"A gaming competition?" Kite questioned as he read the flyer over.

"Yea. The other day when we were hanging out, I watched you playing 'Mortal Kombat'. Seeing your skills, I think you and I have a chance at winning this thing." Sosuke said, putting the flyer on the table.

"You and me?" Kite raised an eyebrow as he looked at the younger ranger.

"Yea. You see, I have," Sosuke cleared his throat, "Perfect Gaming Skills."

"Nice, you know English." Kite chuckled, impressed with the boys English words.

"Of course I know it. I belong to a family of rich people who travel everywhere." Sosuke turned away, "even though I barely got to enjoy any of it."

"So this gaming thing, what are the details." Kite asked as he picked up his water bottle.

"Well, what I do know is that they get the gamers to play a variety of fighting games, randomizing it every round. The grand prize is 1 million dollars." Sosuke said and Kite almost choked as he put is water down.

"1 million dollars, for a gaming competition?" Kite asked.

"Yup, it's sponsored by some big tech organization. It's confusing as to why they are doing it but rumor has it, they want to gather a team of fighters to go into some bizarre dimension that's supposedly disappeared years ago." Sosuke took a bag of chips out of his backpack.

"Those rumors might be true." Satoru appeared in between them and sacred them.

"Really?" Kite asked.

"I.N.E.T., otherwise known as the International Network of Excel-Science and Technology, is rumored to be looking for a group of people who can go into the Neziregia dimension, which should've been completely erased by the Megarangers. I think it has something to do with the disappearance of MegaRed." Satoru eyed Kite who looked confused.

"So, want to join?" Sosuke asked.

"Uh... sure. Why not." Kite said as he held out his hand. He and Sosuke shook hands.

"Yes! Now I have one of the best gaming partners around." Sosuke cheered.

At that moment, the alarms began blaring. Satoru ran for the computer. Seeing that Hiroto was not present, he took it upon himself to take on his role. Hiroto has somehow, indirectly, become the mentor of this Sentai team but Satoru was the tech genius and he knew how to work everything.

"What is it?" Tsubasa asked.

"There's an attack... on an I.N.E.T. facility." Satoru said with a shocked expression.

"What are the chances?" Sosuke almost laughed.

"Let's move out!" Kyoya called.

"Wait!" Satoru called out.

"What?" Runo asked, annoyed.

"We can't have all of you out there." Satoru said as he smiled and he turned to see the Chance Striker.

"We aren't actually doing that?" Shun asked.

"Guys! We... have... big news..." Akira and Kenta entered.

"No time, batteries!" Satoru said as he asked for their transformation tools.

"Huh?" Kenta pulled out his battery. Satoru took it and took Akira's. He took everyone else's and put them into the new machine. He then pushed the green button. Suddenly, catchy festival music with a combination of dance music began playing.

**Chance, Chance, Chance, Chance, HA! Strike, Strike, Strike, Strike, HA! Take~ A~ Chance! Chance Striker!!!**

"What the hell was that?" Ryuga asked.

"It's just some small jingle I came up with. Isn't it cool?" Satoru had a bright face and everyone felt nervous suddenly.

"Yea, it's super cool. Such a creative tone." Madoka forced a smile as she complimented him.

"Arigatou, Madoka." Satoru smiled.

As the machine stopped, five batteries were shot out. Sosuke jumped up and caught his easily. Hyoma held out his hand and caught his. Madoka spun around and caught hers. Ryuga lifted his hand up and stopped the battery between his fingers. Then, Kite's battery shot out at a faster speed. It flew straight for Maya. Kite then put his hand in front of her and caught it. He threw the battery into his other hand and he shook the hand he used to catch it.

"Looks like I have to work on some calibrations." Satoru said as he looked at the Chance Striker.

"Let's go!" Kite commanded and the chosen rangers left.

As they exited, Hyoma stopped Kite, "Kite, are you sure you want me on this mission. How can you forgive us so easily. How could any of you." Hyoma seemed concerned.

"I forgive you Hyoma. I know that you aren't a bad person. Judging by the fact that our families were clearly friends, I want to remember everything we might have done when we were younger. For now, we have to fight. I already convinced everyone else that you aren't bad people. Sosuke and Kenta didn't seem to care to much, Madoka and Maya trust that I'm right, Ryuga and Kyoya see more rivals to fight with, and Tsubasa still has his suspicions but he'll open up." Kite put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"I'll try my best to live up to your expectations." Hyoma gave a nod. And just like that, the two were off.

-0-0-0-0-

"Ok ok, we've been deployed quickly to find these chips that'll help us with opening up the Neziregia dimension once again." Kontasai spoke to a group of Kasuto's minions, the Okami. The coyote-like monsters nodded and began looking around.

Kontasai left for a lab. He entered cautiously and looked around for any signs of humans. Once he confirmed that no life was present, he walked to the computers in the back. He began searching for information.

"Where are they? Where are they?" Kontasai talked to himself as he looked through everything possible.

In another room, a group of Okami entered. They looked around for anything that could hold what they were looking for. As they entered, the door closed, causing them to all look back in surprise. They were all on high alert.

"You bastards." The coyote monsters looked towards the back of the room and saw an older man with greying black hair. He wore a white jacket, a black t-shirt, black trousers and black boots.

The Okami were all confused but they began attacking the man. The man caught one of the monsters fists and punched it in the gut. He then kicked another one before starting a barrage of punches on the monsters. He kicked another one back, allowing it to hit the door. The man smirked as he left the room, leaving behind a group of defeated monsters.

He walked through a corridor which led him to the room that Kontasai was in. He stepped in quickly and found the monsters grabbing a flat green glass object which held some sort of computer chip in the middle.

"Drop that!" The man yelled.

"Oh! A human. I'll turn you into data!" Kontasai claimed as he shot out his USB. The man dodged the attack and jumped forward. He landed a punch on the monsters face. The monster fell back but held onto the chip.

"I ain't letting you escape with that." The man said before being blasted back.

"I believe you are." Kontasai said as he stood up. He inserted his USB into one of the computers and all of them exploded.

"What did you do?" The man asked as he tried to get up.

"That was just a little taste of my virus." The monster laughed and escaped. The man got up and ran over to the computers which were damaged beyond repair.

Outside, the monster continued laughing as it ran off, looking back to check if anyone was following. Before he made it to the front gate if the building, he was shot by various laser bullets.

"What... the... hell." Kontasai rubbed his side as he stood up.

"They you are, Unmeru Beast." Silver said as he arrived with the others.

"Seriously, that just sounds made up." Black said after hearing the quick explanation on the way to the facility.

"It's not." Silver gripped his blaster tightly.

"What a weird aura." Madok shivered as she heard him speak.

"Kemonorangers! You will pay for this." Kontasai said as he began blasting at the heroes who all jumped out of the way.

Purple landed to the monsters right and shot him with his blaster. Yellow then used her speed and shot the monster from multiple angles. Black began his charge and grabbed the monster, holding him up in the air. Red and Silver then jumped up, shot and slashed at the monster sending him flying.

"Argh!" The monster roared in pain before standing back up.

"Why won't you just stay down." Black pulled out his blaster. Kontasai focused on the weapon and shot out his usb. It attached itself to the weapon, releasing some sort of coding into it.

"Try firing now." Kontasai said as he got up slowly.

"If you insist." Black aimed his weapon.

"Black! Don't!" Silver called but he was too late.

Black pulled the trigger. Sparks flew from the weapon and Black was shot back. He rolled and crashed into a wall. Yellow ran over to him.

"Black!" Yellow shook him.

"That... hurt." Black said as he held his hand.

"Ha ha ha!" Kontasai laughed.

"How did he do that?" Purple asked.

"He probably used some sort of code to change how the weapon functions." Silver put his fingers on his chin as the thought about what had happened.

"That is correct!" Everyone turned to see a man jump into the air. He held his right leg forward and kicked the monster back.

"You again!" Kontasai said as the man from before showed up.

"Who are you?" Red asked.

"Me? I'm Hayakawa Yuusaku, aka MegaSilver!" The man proclaimed.

"MegaSilver?" The Rangers all questioned.

"I've heard about you new guys from Hiroto. It seems like he wanted me to come in and tutor some guy named Satoru in the ways technology. Seems he's the big tech guy for you guys." The man, Yuusaku, explained as he turned to the rangers.

"You bastards! All of you!" Kontasai stood up. The remaining rangers turned around and got into battle positions.

"You're down for the count." Red said.

"I need to leave!" Kontasai called out as he began dragging himself away.

"We need to stop him. He took something valuable." Yuusaku said.

"Alright! I'll take care of it." The group turned to Kite. Suddenly, the Megaranger symbol appeared before him. It backed itself into Kite.

"What's going on?" Silver asked.

"He's being taken over by another red Sentai warrior." Purple informed.

"MegaRed!" Kite exclaimed, except it wasn't Kite. It was, in fact, the voice of MegaRed himself.

"This isn't good." Kontasai said as he backed up.

"Let's go! Battle Riser!" Red jumped up into the air and aimed his fist towards the monster. The only problem was, he didn't actually have his Battle Riser. His punch landed by the monster only flinched and caused him to tumble.

Red was shocked but was ready to continue. He was about to battle again but he was stopped when he was shot back. Everyone looked up to the top of the building. There, stood two individuals. One was a women, with big breasts, who wore a black sports bra with a black jacket over it, zipped up halfway. She wore black skinny jeans that made her butt stand out and black boots. She had long hair which was both black and blonde in color. The second was a man. The man wore a dark pair of sunglasses. He had messy black hair. He wore a black thermal with a black jacket over it. He wore dark green trousers and brown combat boots.

"Oh, please forgive me Kemono Red!" The woman spoke.

"Who are you!" Purple pointed.

"Forgive us, but we can't-" the woman began but she was stopped by the man next to her.

"The names Aikawa Junichi. She's Hirose Naomi." The man said with a stern look on his face.

"Nice to meet you, cuties!" The woman, Naomi, waved and spoke with a cheerful tone.

"Huh?" Purple and Silver looked at each other.

"Kontasai! Let's go!" The man, Junichi, said as he held out a red and black blaster-like pistol. He shot at the ground, hitting Red and send him falling back.

"Where did they go!" Silver said as he looked around.

"Damn it!" Red hit the ground.

"Kenta?" Yuusaku questioned as he looked at Kemono Red. Red looked back and undid his transformation. He held up two fingers and moved them like bunny ears along with a smirk.

-0-0-0-0-

"What's going in? Who are you?" Kontasai questioned the two individuals.

"Shut up!" Junichi said simply.

"Now now, Jun-Kun, don't be so mean. Sorry about him, we just came to picked you up at Kasuto-sama's request." Naomi smiled while speaking.

"Oh no." Kontasai slapped his face into the palm of his hand.

The three arrived at the base where everyone except for Jiku was present. The three walked in carefully, getting the attention of the monsters in a quiet manner.

"Where's Jiku-Sama?" Naomi asked.

"He's busy doing something." Kasuto answered.

"Well, we brought him." Junichi said as he leaned against a wall.

"Yup. Jun and I brought him back like you asked, Kasuto-sama." Naomi bowed before walking over to Junichi.

"I told you to stop calling me by my nickname." Junichi scolded the girl.

"What's the point of a nickname if no one uses it." Naomi tilted her head to the side. The two now watched what was about to happen.

"So... is there a reason I was brought in?" Kontasai asked as he looked at the three monsters present.

"Yes, there is. I want you to continue what you are doing at that school. And I want you to try and take all of the Kemonorangers present there. I don't care how you do it, but figure out a way to do it." Kasuto have instructions. Zaku snarled a bit as he heard the wolf talk.

"Really, but Zaku-sama told me to stop wasting my time there." Kontasai pointed at the monster who stared him down.

"Don't listen to him. I'm in charge for now. Do as I say and return to that school." Kasuto demanded.

"Yes sir!" Kontasai saluted before disappearing.

"Naomi, you are in charge of him." Kasuto commanded.

"Yes sir. Looks like I'm first." Naomi disappeared using a small circular device with a black base and a red button.

"Jun, keep an eye on her." Kasuto looked at the man.

"Yes sir." Junichi bowed before leaving.

"Who put you in charge?" Baishisu asked.

"When Jiku is out, I'm in charge. You and Zaku have showed to be unreliable when it comes to plans of attack." Kasuto spoke in a menacing tone. Zaku ignored him as he left.

"Y-Y-Yes sir." Baishisu stuttered.

-0-0-0-0-

"Hey, Hiroto, where were you this morning?" Tsubasa asked the man who now sat in his chair.

"I was making arrangements for something. I also had meetings all morning." Hiroto answered as he sat back in his chair.

"So, Kenta is stuck inside of this guy." Yuusaku said as he studied Kite.

"It's true. My Ani is being used as a host." Madoka nodded.

"Fascinating." Yuusaku nodded.

"Date-Sensei, how did you end up in Kite." Satoru asked directly.

"Satoru, this is the first time he's taken over Kite. He should take his time." Natsuki stood up and sat Satoru down.

"No, no. It's ok. I see you go to my school. I might as well tell my students, who know about this new Sentai, all about what happened. You ready?" MegaRed raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Satoru nodded. Everyone sat as they prepared for another story, much like how Ban told his story.

_~2 years ago~_

_Moroboshi High School. Former high school of the members of the Denji Sentai Megaranger. It had become bigger after so many years thanks to many of the school's events that collected money. In this school, the uniform included a dark blue blazer with the students choice of shirt on the inside. Boys wore trousers and girls wore skirts with a choice of low socks or high socks. _

_Inside a classroom, a man sat in a chair in front of a desk. He had long black hair. He wore a white blazer with a red, striped buttoned shirt underneath. He wore white pants that went with the blazer. He also wore white shoes. On his chest was the crest of the school._

_He was currently grading papers. He hummed a tune that sounded similar to the Megaranger theme. When he finished with the final mark, he stood up. He then heard a group of students walking by the door. He walked closer as he heard their conversation._

_"Did you guys hear that they are considering making Date-Sensei the principal?" A boy said to his group of friends._

_"Really? That would be cool. Date-Sensei is the best teacher around." Another boy said._

_The man smiled as he returned to his desk. He then heard his phone buzz. He picked it up to see a message. The message prompted him to look at the door._

_"Well well, look at the soon-to-be principal. Kenta Date." The man, Kenta, looked up and saw four people enter his room. He smiled as he recognized all four of them. They were his friends. His teammates._

_The first person was a man. He was tall with black hair. He wore a buttoned shirt with a black suit jacket over it along with black suit pants and black business shoes._

_The second person, another man, had black hair as well. He wore a blue polo shirt with tan colored trousers and brown shoes._

_The third person was a woman. She had long brown hair. She wore a yellow blouse with white flowers all over it. She wore white pants with black flats._

_The final person, another woman, had black hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore a pink shirt with a blue jacket over it. She had a plaid skirt that went past her knees and she wore black shoes._

_"Guys, when did you all get back in town." Kenta said, excited to see his teammates._

_"We got in just this morning." The woman in yellow said._

_"We decided to visit and have ourselves a Digital Research Club reunion." the tall man said._

_"Ah! That sounds so cool!" Kenta exclaimed as he held up his hand in a fist, almost as if he was making a victory pose._

_"Do you have to yell." The tall man grit his teeth as he looked away._

_"Ah, Kouichirou, of course I do." Kenta smiled. The tall man, Kouichirou, couldn't help but smile back._

_"I missed you all so much. Koichirou, Shun, Chisato, Miku." Kenta named all his friends as he pointed at each one._

_"Well, I believe that maybe we can have a dinner tonight, unless the rest of you have any plans." The first woman, Chisato, voiced her opinion before opening up to other ideas._

_"First, I have to check up on the I.N.E.T. Headquarters. We can discuss it there." Kouichirou said._

_"Mind if I check up on the systems? It's been a while." The second man, Shun, asked._

_"Let's all go!" The second woman, Miku, almost yelled as well._

_"Well, you guys go ahead, I have to finish some stuff here." Kenta smiled again._

_"Ok, we'll be waiting." Kouichirou saluted with two fingers. Kenta nodded._

_His friends left and Kenta sat back down at his desk. He was about to turn on the computer to put in the grades but his phone began to ring again. He looked up at the door, expecting to see someone come back but no one was there. His phone continued to ring and he realized it was a phone call. He took out the device and studied it. It was an unknown number. His curiosity go the better of him and he answered._

_"Hello?" Kenta spoke quietly._

_"Help! MegaRed! We need you help! Tokyo is in trouble. There's a black hole over Tokyo Tower! The current date is-" the line cut off before returning, "this is an S.O.S. message. We need help. The hole is sucking things in. People are acting weird. At this rate-" the phone line went dead._

_"Hello! Hello!" Kenta yelled into the phone. He looked out the window but noticed nothing wrong._

_He pulled up his contacts list so that he could call his friends but he had no service. He gained a confused look but shook his head. He looked around before pulling up his bag. He pulled out his Digitizer, the object that allowed him to morph into MegaRed. He had taken it from I.N.E.T. the last time he visited, just before Kouichirou and Chisato left the country. He sighed as he got up and left the school. He got into his car and drove towards Tokyo tower._

_As he arrived closer to the tower, the outside world changed. The dark sky seemed threatening. Kenta stopped suddenly when he saw a group of teenagers come out from an alleyway. He got out of his car and saw the group running from something._

_"Come children! Jiku will show you the way!" A group of adults appeared. Their faces seemed to be changing._

_"What the." Kenta looked in horror._

_"Help us!" The teens ran and hid behind Kenta's car._

_"Hey! Stop that! What are you trying to do!" Kenta yelled at them._

_The adults stopped and stared at him. They began mumbling. Kenta's eyes widened. The adults were transforming. In a flash of light, the adults transformed into monsters. Ryaku monsters. Kenta stepped back as the teens ran off. The teens were then cut off by other monsters._

_"Leave them alone!" Kenta ran to their aid and knocked out a few of the monsters. Kenta then unlocked his car and got the group inside._

_He locked the doors and began fighting The monsters who attacked. He began by chopping two of them and punching another. He then kicked another one back and prepared for more. As he expected, more monsters showed up._

_"Install!" Kenta held out his wrist. He then opened a panel that revealed a keypad. He punched in the numbers '3-3-5' and pushed the enter button, "Megaranger!" Kenta yelled. He was instantly transformed into his Ranger form and he began to fight._

_He began chopping and punching. He then kicked and launched himself forward into one of the monsters. He began blocking the monsters punch attacks before getting hit in the back. He then pulled out his sidearm._

_"MegaSniper!" MegaRed pulled out a blue colored blaster and began shooting at the monsters._

_After finishing off a monster, Kenta mocked the others. He succeeded in getting them to follow him as he ran down the street. The teens would be safe where they were. After getting closer to the tower, he summoned another weapon._

_"Drill Saber!" MegaRed pulled out a weapon with a drill and handle. It was like a sword but with a drill for the blade._

_He began hitting the monsters with the weapon. He slashed some down and then hit some of them with the point in the middle. Then he stopped as he realized something. These monsters were people. He stopped moving as that realization came to play. Kenta took a few steps back as the monsters continued to push forward._

_"They aren't human anymore!" MegaRed looked up to see another warrior battling. The other warrior shot at the monsters and landed in front of MegaRed._

_"Are you sure?" MegaRed asked._

_"I'm sure if it. If what I saw was correct, they are the walking dead. They transform to look alive but they are like mindless zombies." The other warrior turned to MegaRed._

_"I see. So it's ok to defeat them. Right?" MegaRed asked._

_"Yes. It's not like they are actually human anymore." The other warrior said._

_"Ah, got it. So, if I'm correct, you are ShinkenRed?" MegaRed asked. It was, in fact, ShinkenRed who stood before him._

_"Wait up!" The two turned to see another red warrior. It was Go-On Red of the Go-Ongers._

_"Sosuke, what took you so long?" ShinkenRed asked the racer._

_"I had to take down a group of monsters by myself. They aren't as weak as you think." Go-On Red said as he leaned against a wall, catching his breath._

_"I assume all three of you got the same call as I did." The group turned and saw another car themed red warrior. It was Red Racer._

_"Red Racer?" MegaRed looked at him to confirm._

_"Yes. It is I. I'm expecting a visit from a special someone and now I have to deal with this. Summer is just starting and it's already a mess." Red Racer shook his head._

_"Summer? It's barely spring." MegaRed claimed._

_"Spring? It's winter time already." Go-On Red stood you tall as he spoke._

_"Nani!" The three said in agitated tones._

_"Three different seasons? Could this storm be the cause of this?" ShinkenRed said as he looked up at the dark funnel storm cloud._

_"We should move, I heard that it's more dangerous at the epicenter." Red Racer said. The other three nodded and the four were off._

_As they arrived, they noticed other Reds fighting. What caught their attention was the platform on top thy contained other red warriors. The four looked around and saw more and more monsters appearing._

_"Let's move!" ShinkenRed Red commanded. They all summoned their sidearms and ran in._

_They began clashing with the monsters. MegaRed used his MegaSniper shooting the monsters. He then pulled out his Drill Saber once again and slashed at a monster who came at him from the side._

_After a while longer of fighting, every red Sentai warrior in existence was fighting the monsters that came out of the ground. They didn't even take the time to wonder where all the other Sentai warriors in existence were. Probably off fighting in other places._

_"Now! TyrannoRanger! You alongside Ryuranger, NinjaRed, OhRed, Red Racer, MegaRed, GingaRed, GoRed, TimeRed and GaoRed will take a trip into time! Find out why my son has caused this!" Master Raiku claimed as those warriors disappeared suddenly into a portal._

_"What's going on?" MegaRed said as he began to glow._

_"I... don't know." Red Racer looked at his arms as he also glowed._

_The two were then lifted off the ground. They liked around at the other reds who also glowed. They were then thrust into a portal. They all screamed as they were sent hurling into a black void. After a while, a portal opened up and the reds all fell onto the hard ground. They all rolled around in pain before getting up._

_"Where are we?" MegaRed asked._

_"I don't know." Red Racer answered._

_"Everyone, be quiet." TyrannoRanger, who stood by a tree, motioned for everyone to quiet down. The reds all hid behind different trees. It looked like they were currently in some kind of forest that lie next to a beach._

_The reds all looked towards a big beach house. Outside, two men were arguing._

_"Tetsuya! You know what father taught us. We came here to have a good time with our families, not to discover ancient ruins of any kinds." A man spoke. The man was tall, had black hair and a black mustache. He wore a tres colored tropical shirt with beach shorts and tennis shoes._

_"I don't care what father taught us. I want to find the tomb of General Jiku." The other man, Tetsuya, smiled evilly. He wore a similar outfit to the other man except he had a yellow shirt._

_"You will not be leaving. We must attend to our families. Now!" The other man said._

_"Screw you Doji. I will find Jiku's tomb. Father hid him within this mountain range." Tetsuya turned to see the mountains in the distance._

_"Tetsuya!" The other man, Doji yelled as his brother left._

_"What's going on?" TimeRed asked TyrannoRanger._

_"I don't know but I believe we will learn about how Jiku escaped his prison." The red dino ranger answered._

_"This is all so confusing." MegaRed shook his head._

_~flashback ends~_

Kite began to stumble and he fell back. Kyoya reacted quickly and caught his body. Kite held his head. He looked up at the group.

"What happened?" MegaRed's voice came out again.

"So I guess he's still being possessed." Ryuga sighed.

"This is very interesting." Tsubasa said as he rubbed his chin.

"Anyways, I'm here to help, like everyone else. But first, I need to check up on my school. How's it doing by the way?" MegaRed turned to the students of the group.

"Well, to be honest, the school has had changes made almost every week now. The new principal is very strict on all of us, it feels like prison." Madoka answered.

"Is that true?!" MegaRed was surprised to hear this. He looked at the other students who all nodded in silence. MegaRed was shocked.

"That reminds me!" Akira spoke up.

"What is it?" Hyoma asked.

"Me and Kenta saw something that I don't think we were supposed to see." Akira said.

"Yea. Let's just say, I know where the monster that you guys fought earlier." Kenta smirked.

The group was confused by his expression as they didn't follow. Kenta motioned with his hand and he was off alongside Akira. MegaRed also dashed out. The team that was chosen followed while the rest were left behind.

-0-0-0-0-

"This looks like such a cool school." Naomi admired the school as she walked around alongside the principal, disguised as a student. Junichi also dressed as a student but he stood farther away.

"It is a cool school. All these teens are ripe for the picking." The principal smiled crookedly.

"You have a weird smile. Stop it or I'll kill you." Naomi threatened and the man stopped.

The two walked towards the main gym where they had gathered various students. The principal walked onto the stage that was present and he cleared his throat before beginning a speech.

By the gym's entrance, the rangers arrived, looking in. MegaRed, still in Kite's body, looked around. He looked at the school uniforms and he looked the banners placed around and he was just shocked

"This is weird, why are there students at this hour." Madoka said. It was already five in the afternoon.

"Probably clubs or sports teams, who knows." Kenta shrugged.

"I know what you are wondering. I called you all here at this hour because you are all the clubs and sports teams at this school." The man started.

"That was just a wild guess." Kenta smirked as he realized he was right without even trying to be.

"Now, that's not the actual reason why I called you here. I called you here this afternoon because it's time to liberate you all from your bodies. Many of you are students with perfect grades. Many of you are delinquents. And if you've already noticed, I've invited some naughty adults to join us today. Why? Because they will also be learning how to liberate themselves from their bodies." The group turned and noticed a group of adults who all looked like criminals.

"Why the fuck did you bring us here for? You promised us something more valuable than diamonds." One of the men spoke.

"Of course. Have you gentlemen ever heard saying, 'kill two birds with one stone'?" The principal asked then other men.

"Why does that fucking matter?" The same man from before spoke up.

"You are all graduates from this school, correct?" The principal ignored the question and changed the subject entirely.

"What the hell is this!" One of the other men demanded.

"Shut up!" The principal shot multiple objects from his hand. They were USB cables. They attached themselves to the men. The men began to scream as they began turning into code.

"I hate criminals just as much as I hate teenagers!" The principal yelled as he transformed into the monster Kontasai. Naomi giggled as it was her idea to get the criminals at the school as well as the students.

The students began to scream as they tried to run but the Okami appeared form thin air and blocked their escape paths.

"I hate criminals too. But I don't hate teenagers." Naomi said as she took off her uniform and turned to Kontasai.

"Nani?" Kontasai was confused.

"I only wanted to get rid of those stupid abusers by using your power. Well, it's one reason. The other reason is-" Naomi stopped as the two heard something from the doors.

The Okami fell to the ground and the Kemonorangers arrived. Red stood tall. Yellow and Black helped the students escape. Purple and Silver gathered around Red. Yuusaku was just arriving as he caught view of everything.

"You bastard! How dare you ruin this school. And how dare you bring criminals into this school."

MegaRed was clearly angry as he pointed at Kontasai.

"Oh give me a break!" Kontasai began shooting at the three that were together. They all loved quickly.

"Hey! Where's the chip you stole!" Yuusaku asked as he pointed at the monster.

"Don't worry about it." Kontasai chuckled as he shot at him.

"I won't stop until you are taken down!" Yuusaku pulled something out of his jacket. "Keitaizer!" It was a phone, of some kind. Yuusaku flipped open the phone revealing a keypad and small screen. He then proceeded to push the 2, 5, 8, and 0 buttons. The Morpher said one letter per number.

"M-E-G-A... MEGA!" The Morphers voice said.

"Install!" Yuusaku pulled back the phone as he began transforming. In the flash of light, the older man transformed into a Ranger with a similar suit as MegaRed's except his was silver and he had five computer chips going across his chest.

"MegaSilver!" Satoru squealed as he and Natsuki watched from the entrance.

"It's been a while. Here I go!" MegaSilver said as he dashed forward. He began clashing with Kontasai along with Purple and Silver.

On the other side of the gym, Red fought against Naomi. Naomi kept using karate to fight against the ranger and red just dodged and blocked all the attacks. Yellow and Black looked up and saw the fight. Just as they were about to join in, Junichi arrived and began shooting at them.

"Oh Kemono Red. You are so handsome." Naomi admired the ranger while fighting him.

"What is your problem?!" MegaRed asked before getting kicked in the gut and getting hit in the head. Red fell the ground and shook his head.

"Ugh, what happened?" Life's voice returned as he stood up.

"Ah! I knew that wasn't Kemono Red talking." Naomi smiled as she pointed at him.

"Who are you?" Red asked.

"Ahh, you don't remember me." Naomi asked.

"Huh?" Red looked at her.

"You saved me before. When the monsters attacked in the rain. After you saved me, we went to my house and we began making out." The woman said.

"Huh? No! That was a dream. I was just sleeping and then the Tiger found me." Red began backing up.

"Nope. That was after. You thought that you could just knocking me out so easily. How dare you say I was just a dream." Naomi was clearly upset.

"Ah! That's right!" Red yelled, "I knocked out after I left your house. How could I forget what happened? And how come I didn't know it was real? I'm ashamed!" Kite slumped down on the groundC pulling his knees up to his chest.

"No need to worry my red knight in shining armor, I still love you." Naomi hugged the ranger.

"What!" Maya's voice was heard through the Morpher.

"A little help." Silver asked as he began feeling weird.

"Yes!" Red stood up and dashed forward, leaving Naomi behind.

They all clashed but Silver's attacks seemed more vicious than usual. MegaSilver gave the monster a barrage of attacks. Purple and Silver pulled out their swords and guns.

"No weapons allowed at school." Kontasai said as he shout out four usbs. They attacked themselves to the weapons and the weapons began sparking.

"We can't use out weapons if he can hack them like that." Silver said in a more deeper voice.

"I got this!" Red yelled as he held his hand out.

"What's he doing?" Black asked as the fight with Junichi stopped.

"Drill Saber!" Red summoned MegaRed's weapon and held it back.

"It's the Drill Saber! Natsuki, pinch me!" Satoru said with a voice full of excitement.

"It doesn't matter how many different weapons you summon. I'll destroy all of them." Kontasai shot another usb. The drill on the saber then began to spin, breaking the usb as it made contact.

"Nani!" Junichi twisted his body as he saw this. He was then kicked in the back by Black and Yellow.

"Time to finish this!" Red pulled back the weapon and launched himself forward. He hit the monster right in the middle, stabbing him. He then pulled out the saber and slashed the monster two times, forming an 'X'. The monster took a few steps back.

"I didn't feel a thing." Kontasai said before he began sparking. The monster shook before falling down and blowing up. The occupants ran out of the gym as the explosion got bigger. Outside, Naomi and Junichi disappeared. The rangers watched as the gym's roof blew up.

"That was for the school, you bastard." Red said as he swiped the saber downwards.

"Guess you cant trust computers after all." Kasuto said as he appeared in a rooftop on a building opposite from the gym. He aimed his sniper and shot a bullet.

"Aha! My virus will destroy you all at this size!" Suddenly, Kontasai grew. The rangers watched and groaned. Satoru then called up Tsubasa.

"Let's go." Red said.

"Wait!" Satoru stopped him. "Tsubasa, push the green button one more time." Satoru Apple through his phone.

"Why does that matter right now?" Red asked.

"Well, I was thinking if I could get the Chance Striker to choose rangers for a mission, then I could get it to help us choose which gattai we use against the monsters when they go big." Satoru explained. In the base, Tsubasa pushed the button and a battery shot out and went flying out the door.

"Shit!" Akira held his hands up as the battery arrived and hit him.

"Wow, the battery can come out this far? Interesting." Satoru rubbed his head.

"Guess that means we're going." Akira said as he transformed. He ad Silver then summoned their zords.

"Let's destroy him fast." Silver continued speaking in a lower voice.

The two jumped up into their zords as Gold and Raptor arrived. They quickly began their combination and engaged the monster in combat.

"We have to defeat him fast." Orange commanded.

"Leave it to me!" Silver said as he made the robot jerk forward. The robot punched the computer right in the gut. It then smashed the side of his screen and kicked him back.

"Argh! What a perfect way to enter!" Kontasai stood up straight and shot out a usb cable. It attached itself onto the robots arm, the Triceratops to be specific. The robot then felt the energy behind drained out of it as it got down on one knee. The monsters face then disappeared off his head.

"What the?" Red said as he saw the blank body just standing there.

"Ha ha ha!" Everyone turned to see the Dino robot stand up straight with red colored eyes. It then. Began attacking the buildings around it.

"What's going on?" Purple said as they watched the destruction.

"Guys. What are you doing?" Red called through the communicator.

"We don't know, we can't control the gattai." Orange answered.

"Oh no!" Gold said as she saw the robot destroy a building.

"Shit!" Raptor said as he started pushing random buttons.

"Oh no! The monster is in our base's systems." Tsubasa said through the communicator.

"Nani?!" Satoru yelled, "but my system is flawless. There's no way he should've been able to get in." Satoru rubbed the back of his head viciously.

"We need to do something or the gattai is going to destroy everything." Red said.

"Ani, just call your Zord." Yellow claimed.

"That's right. Tiger!" Red grabbed a battery and threw it into the air. Within seconds, his Tiger appeared. It roared as Kite jumped inside the cockpit.

"Stop us!" Orange yelled.

"We can't do it ourselves." Silver tried to turn his wheel but it sparked and hit him.

"Striker Mode!" Kite yelled as the Tiger transformed into its own robot fighter. It began jumping around before taking on the other robot.

"What are you thinking, you can't take that thing on by yourself." Purple yelled.

The giant robot then hit the other robot back. Red grit his teeth as he made the robot stand up again. He summoned his sword and ran towards the robot and hit it right in its torso.

"What's going on in the base?" Satoru asked Tsubasa through the communicator.

"The base's systems are going haywire." Tsubasa said as everyone in the base took cover. Maya hid under the table along with Kyoya. Tsubasa hid under the table closer to the wall.

"Kontasai's virus clearly made its way into the systems of the base by using the zords as a gate. Is there any way to tell how much progress the virus is making?" Satoru asked.

"Let me check." Tsubasa stood up dodging the sparks that kept flying. He looked at the main computer of the base and saw a progress bar. "The protection systems are at fifty percent." Tsubasa explained before dropping to the ground to dodge a spark.

"Shit." Satoru said, "it's so much work. All that work we've done is going to be destroyed if we don't do something." Satoru began to tear up.

"No it won't. Hey, Black! Let me see your Kemono Striker!" Black turned to MegaSilver who ran up to him. The silver warrior then pulled out his own USB flash drive. He put it into the morphers side, somehow.

"What are you doing?" Black asked.

"Activating my own firewall and protection system. I've been working on this new program for a few years now." MegSilver explained.

Inside the computer systems, green data began moving towards red and black data. It began pushing it back at a quick rate. Meanwhile the giants were still going at it.

"You can't beat me!" Kontasai's voice came from the robot.

"I can do anything!" The tiger stood up and punched again. The robot stumbled back and fell down.

"What's going on?!" Kontasai asked as he felt as if he was slipping away.

At that moment, Kontasai disappeared from the rangers systems. Kontasai's face then reappeared on his face.

"No! No!!!" He yelled.

"Now, detach the Triceratops Zord and try a new combination." Satoru said.

"Nani?!" The Rangers in the robots said in unison.

"I've been testing some things with the zords recently and I want to try it now, in the heat of battle. Now, detach the triceratops and attach the Tiger." Satoru ordered.

"Worth a try." Red pulled out a battery and transported it to the other robot. Orange got it and put it in the system.

The robot began to shake as the triceratops jumped off. The Tiger transformed back into its animal state and shifted into the size to fit the gattai. It became its arm in place of the triceratops Zord.

"Coming in." Red said as he entered the cockpit. He now sat in the middle of the four dino Rangers.

"Why are you in the middle?" Orange asked.

"Isn't it obvious. I'm the leader." Red said as he pointed forward.

"Who made you leader!" Orange yelled.

"Guys, we can talk about that later." Raptor said.

"Go!" Silver jerked the robot forward once again and it punched Kontasai.

"You bastards!" Kontasai said as he punched the robot back.

"Argh! Fire Punch!" Red said as the Tiger Zord lit up on fire. The robot looked back at it then back at the monster. It sent a fiery punch into the monsters body.

"This isn't good". Kontasai began as he took a few steps back.

"Let's finish him with this." Red put in a battery into his console. The robot held up its fist as it was engulfed in flames, almost looking like a rock.

"Fire Extinction!" The Rangers all yelled unison.

"Extinction?!" Kontasai sounded worried. The robot then launched itself forward, using the pterodactyl wings to fly. It held its fist in front of itself and it crashed into the monster. The robot straightened itself as it used its kegs to slide on the ground and stop itself.

"What I did makes no sense, much like when a computer acts weirdly." Kontasai said, regretting why he did before blowing up.

"We did it!" Red jumped up.

"We? You barely did anything. This is our gattai." Orange stood up.

"Well it was a final attack using my Tiger Zord, so..." Red said before dodging a punch from Orange.

"Shun, get him!" Orange said as Red hid behind Raptor.

"Ani, are you ok?" Gold asked Silver. Silver looked at her.

"I'm fine. Just need to rest." Hyoma said as he slumped him his seat.

_~Inside Hyoma's mind~_

_"So it seems you still live." Inside of a dark room, the evil, mind version of Kite walked in._

_"I live only to be the best. I live to destroy those on top of me and that includes you!" A darker version of Hyoma appeared and tried to slash at the dark Kite._

_"Chill out. We're the same you and I. For now, I ask you to not do anything rash. Just watch and I'll let you know when to take over." Dark Kite said._

_"I don't take orders from you." Dark Hyoma said._

_"You want a fight pal." Dark Kite said as he cracked his knuckles._

_"Let's go, hot shot." Dark Hyoma has the look of a crazy person. Dark Kite shook his head and got into fighting position._

-0-0-0-0-

"Good work Naomi, we got rid of that stupid monsters and any potential stalkers." Kasuto praise the girl.

"Of course." Naomi smiled.

"Wait, you didn't even care for that guy? Then why did you send him?" Zaku asked.

"Naomi?" Kasuto held his hand out. Naomi handed him a jar of computer chips. "This is the data of criminals. Criminals that could cause problems to my potential plans. So, I killed them. As for the students, I don't care for them, we restored their bodies." Kasuto explained. Zaku growled in anger. Kasuto didn't seem to care too much.

"There's also this." Junichi held out the computer chip that Kontasai stole from I.N.E.T.

"Interesting. This will be a great trump card." Kasuto took it, "good work."

"Of course sir." Junichi got down on one knee.

"Looks like you got yourself some loyal servants. Where can I get some." Everyone present turned to the entrance.

In entered a monster. But this monster was different. It looked like a mix between a jaguar, a lion and a tiger. It was a mix of colors. Red, blue, yellow, crimson, navy and green. It's main body was red, blue and yellow. It's arms and legs were crimson and navy. It's head was green. It had red eyes that were slanted and it wore a mask that covered its mouth. It wore a ripped ninja uniform along with a belt. On his uniform, were ripped symbols of the Hayate Way Ninja Academy and the Ikazuchi Way Ninja Academy. It had a tail came out of its butt and it's hands and feet had claws. The colors made it look deformed.

"Who the hell are you?" Zaku pulled out his weapon.

"My name is Raizuma, and I'm here to take care of the Kemonorangers." The new monster laughed sinisterly. The other monsters stood tall. Naomi and Junichi stood straight, ready to fight.

"Welcome Raizuma, it's about time." Jiku's voice boomed. Everyone turned to see Jiku enter. "Let us begin our little... chat." Jiku had a sinister aura as he sat down.

-0-0-0-0-

"Nani!" Yuusaku said as he backed up, trying to take off the tie that was put on him.

"Come on Yuusaku-San. Kenta told me that you were the best choice to stand in as principal until after this whole Jiku thing passes by. He also said that we shouldn't mention any of this to the other Megarangers. He doesn't want them to worry." Kite crossed his arms.

"Argh! Fine, I'll keep quiet. Now, how are you going to explain to the school board about my qualifications." Yuusaku adjusted the tie as he put it back on.

"Don't worry, me and Satoru already hacked into the schools systems and made sure that you look very qualified for this job." Tsubasa explained.

"This is not what I signed up for, I just promised to come help some kid get ready for-" Yuusaku stopped himself.

"What were you gonna say?" Satoru asked.

"Nothing, let's go to the school!" Yuusaku began speed walking towards the school.

"Yuusaku-San!" The students followed him.

"Isn't it convenient that all the students returned safely." Maya began speaking to the remaining rangers.

"Yea, it's good to see that they made it back safely." Tsubasa smiled.

"What worries me is that those criminals didn't come back." Ryuga was watching the students pass by.

"It doesn't matter, they were criminals. They are better off gone." Kyoya leaned against a tree with his eyes closed.

"Come on Kyoya-San. They are human also. Even they didn't deserve what happened to them." Kite said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Exactly. We, as heroes of justice, must protect all life on Earth, no matter what." Maya agreed with Kite.

"I guess." Kyoya sighed.

"Sounds about right." Tsubasa moved his feet, lighting himself up and then bringing himself down.

"Yup." Ryuga lazily nodded.

"We still have so much to learn." Runo walked up next to Maya.

"I think we have enough knowledge." Shin said before feeling his sisters elbow hit his chest.

"Hyoma, do you agree with us." Kite turned to the older boy.

Hyoma looked up from where he sat, "Yea, all lives are important and it's our job to protect them at all causes." Hyoma stood up. Runo smiled and went to hug her brother.

Kite then turned to look at Arata and Geo. Arata nodded while Geo smiled. Arata has gone to check in with Tetsu so he wasn't available to help for the day. Geo just disappeared. He always disappeared every now and then. He was always busy looking for new things on his king. In fact, Naomi and Junichi showing up had given him curiosity. He had to see who they were and why they were there.

"Together, we can overcome anything. In order to protect all life on Earth and to protect the Earth itself." Kite held up his hand. The others followed and hummed their agreement.

**_BOOM!_**

The rangers looked up and saw the dark clouds. It then began to rain and they began to scream as they ran for cover. They all messed with each other as they ran, laughing as the rain came down harder.

"'Together, we can overcome anything'? What kind of a saying is that?" On a hill near the school, two figures stood tall, watching the rangers. The thunder roared as the lightning flashed. The figures looked to be Kemonorangers.

The first figure had a crimson colored ranger suit with black colored lightning patterns and silver chainmail-like sleeves. His helmet looked like a falcons head, with black eyes on each side. The black visor looked like a falcons mouth when open. On the forehead of the helmet a golden beak was attached. The suit itself had a similar look to KabutoRaiger's suit, from the Gouraigers, except that the symbol was replaced with a falcon styled number 13, inside of a black falcon head motif inside of a big circle. He had a golden belt with the Kemonoranger logo and the falcon styled number 13. He had golden armor wrapped around his forearms. He wore crimson colored boots with black heels and golden collars. He also had golden shinguards that went up to his knees. He had golden shoulder pads with sharp ends. He had two holsters with weapons. In his right holster was his Strike Blaster and in his left holster was his Strike Saber. On his back, he had another weapon that looked like a staff colored in crimson and black with pointed edges.

The second figure had a navy colored ranger suit with black colored lightning patterns and silver chainmail-like sleeves. His helmet looked like a jaguars head, with black eyes on each side. The black visor looked like a jaguars mouth when open. The helmet had black spots like on a jaguar. The suit itself had a similar look to KuwagaRaiger's suit, from the Gouraigers, except that the symbol was replaced with a jaguar styled number 14, inside of a black jaguar head motif inside of a big circle. He had a silver belt with the Kemonoranger logo and the jaguar styled number 14. He had silver armor wrapped around his forearms. He wore navy colored boots with black heels and silver collars. He also had silver shinguards that went up to his knees. He had silver shoulder pads with sharp ends. He had two holsters with weapons. In his right holster was his Strike Blaster and in his left holster was his Strike Saber. On his back, he had another weapon that looked like a staff colored in navy and black with pointed edges.

They continued watching as the rangers got into two different cars. The cars drove off.

"What do we do now." The navy colored ranger asked.

"We defeat them, it is their fault that everything in our lives is falling apart." The crimson colored ranger said.

"We came all the way from America to restore our lives. We can't back down now." The navy one spoke once again.

"Kemonorangers, just wait. We will be your greatest test ever." The crimson one said.

**_BOOM!_**

"Let's go!" They both grabbed their staffs as lighting hit the ground. In an instant, they were gone. The thunder roared once again as the rain continued.

**Beware of the Coming Storm!**


	26. Thunder and Animals

(Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai, it is owned by Toei. I only take ownership of my own characters and ideas.)

**Interlude:**

**Geo: Arata. Do you know anything about those two guys that appeared at the end of the last chapter?**

**Arata: Nope. I'm trying to figure out my own things. I don't got time to waste on who these guys are.**

**Geo: You should be worried. Something about these two is different.**

**Arata: Aren't they supposed to serve Kite? He's supposedly the king, correct?**

**Geo: Of course. They will be servants to my king but right now, the aura I sense from them is just... unsettling.**

**Arata: Well, look into it and leave me out of it. I've got to do my own thing on my own.**

**Geo: That sounded stupid.**

**Kite: It did.**

**Arata: Kite! Don't come in here if you are going to say that stuff.**

**Kite: Shut up Arata. Let's continue with the story.**

**Arata: You're telling me to shut up!**

**Kite: Arata!**

**Arata: I'm sorry! Don't shoot me!**

Chapter 26: Thunder and Animals

There was a break in the clouds. It had been raining for the past few days. Many people began going out to do what they had to do. Others went out to work.

On a hospital rooftop, a girl, about twenty years old, sat in a wheel chair looking over the railing at the city. She had long, silky brown hair that ran past her shoulders. She wore the proper hosital attire for a hosptial patient.

The women took a big sigh as she felt the soft breeze brought by the rainy weather. She frowned slightly before feeling her wheelchair move a bit. She turned to see a nurse behind her.

"Yamazaki-san, are you ready to go back inside?" The nurse smiled.

"Yes." The woman replied simply.

The nurse pushed the woman back into the hospital at a slow pace. They went into the elevator and they went to the fourth floor. They began to go towards the womans room before stopping abruptly as a person ran past them, almost hitting them.

"Sorry!" The person called back.

"Madoka!" Kite came around the corner and saw the woman and the nurse.

"Young man, do you know that girl?" The nurse asked.

"Thats my sister. I'm sorry if she caused any trouble." Kite bowed as he apologized.

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to her." The nurse turned to point at the woman in the wheelchair.

"Hai! Gomen-nasai!" Kite bowed. The woman then chuckled.

"Yamazaki-san? Are you ok?" The nurse asked.

"It must he nice to have a sibling to run after." The woman smiled softly.

"That.. makes you happy?" The nurse questioned.

"You don't have a sibling?" Kite asked and felt the grip of the nurse as she pulled him up using his jacket.

"Young man! You have no manners." The nurse had a vein that was popping out if her forehead.

"It's ok." The woman turned away.

"Miss!" Kite and the nurse looked up.

"Madoka!" Kite released himself from the nurse's grip. He bowed once again and he dashed down the hall.

"He was cute." The woman said as she turned to see him run.

Kite ran and stopped suddenly, sliding on the floor as he heard Madoka's voice. He came back to an open door and walked in.

"Ow! Ow! Owwww!" Inside, Madoka pinned Arata to the ground, holding his arm behind him and using half of the force she usually used.

"You idiot! Why did you do that!" Madoka yelled.

"She was hot! I needed to help her fight off those goons." Arata said as he struggled.

"She was using you, you idiot! She was a hooker!" Madoka yelled and Kite closed the door.

"No she was not! I'd be willing to get my arms hurt to help her again." Arata pushed back but failed to set himself free.

"Arata, wheres your wallet?" Kite asked.

"Huh?" Arata looked up.

"Let him go, Madoka." Kite rolled his eyes. Madoka did the same before letting go of the boy.

"Arigatou-gozaimasu!" Arata said in a agitated tone as he stood up. He reached into his pocket and he froze. He began to move his hands into all of the pockets in his pants. He then looked around and spun around before realizing his wallet was missing.

"Do you have it?" Kite asked as he sighed in disappoitment, already knowing the answer.

"No." Arata said.

"Told you!" Madoka smacked Arata in the head.

"Tategami-san?" The three turned to see a beautiful nurse walk in.

"Hello, beautiful." Arata walked up to her.

"Ah, I'm here to tell you that you are ok to go home. Please be careful with what you do at night from now on." The nurse's cheeks turned red as Arata got closer.

"How about we have some fun tonight. Would you like to-" Arata suddenly felt the full force of Madoka as she grabbed his arm, pulled it out of place and pinned it against his arm.

"Arigatou-gozaimasu." Kite bowed as Arata was being pushed out by Madoka. Kite followed them. As he passed the nurse, he winked at her and she blushed.

As the three walked out the hospital, Kite accidentally bumped into someone. Kite turned to see two men. One looked to be his age and the other one seemed to be older. The younger one held flowers in his hands.

The first man, the older one, had medium length spiked up black hair. He wore a black leather jacket with crimson colored patches on his chest, his elbows and his sides. He wore a black t-shirt underneath which was tucked into his black jeans. He wore black hiking boots.

The second man, the younger one, had medium length black hair that covered his ears and the back of his neck. He wore a black leather jacket as well except his had navy colored patches on his chest, elbows and sides. He also wore a black t-shirt underneath but it wasn't tucked in. He wore black tousers along with black skate shoes.

"Gomen." Kite bowed slightly.

"Watch where you're going." The older boy said as he pushed Kite back.

The two then left for the hospital. Kite scoffed before following his family.

Inside the hospital, the two men walked up to the main desk. The woman at the desk looked up at them and smiled.

"Yamazaki-san. Kinoshita-san. You have come back again today." The nurse said.

"Yup. Just here to see someone as always." The older man said.

"Well, Ami is in the same room she was in yesterday, no changes today." The nurse informed.

"Arigatou." The older man said and the two were off towards the elevators.

"So... you think Ami has remembered anything?" The younger man asked.

"Zyro, I... I want to believe that she has but... it's a long shot." The older man looked at the door.

"Sora... I know that you have terrible memories of the past. I know that you want to take Ami out of the hospital, but do you really think that destorying the Kemonorangers is the way?" The younger man, Zyro, asked.

"Zyro, I have already explained it. The Tategami family is the reason that Ami is in this hospital. If it wasn't for them... then she wouldn't have been in that accident. I was presented the chance to take guardianship of Ami but it happened in the wrong way. All due to that family." The older man, Sora, explained as he clencthed his fists.

"Sora." Zyro looked at Sora, "I promise to save Ami and to follow you, no matter what path you take." Zyro said.

"Arigatou. I'm glad you're my partner. The CIA is one of the biggest jobs in the world and we will rise to the top." Sora put his hand on the boys shoulder. Zyro gave a head nod.

The elevator opened on the fourth floor and the two walked to a room. They knocked on the door before sliding it open. Inside, the woman from before was sitting on her bed. She looked up but looked away immediately. The nurse in the room sighed before going to the two.

"Hello again, Sora-kun, Zyro-kun. Ami-chan, they are here to see you again." The nurse turned to the girl who looked out the window.

"Ami." Zyro looked slightly disappointed.

"It seems she still hasn't remembered anything. In fact, just a few minutes ago, a young man almsot crashed into her while he was chasing his sister. The boy apologized and Ami-chan laughed. She said, 'It must be nice to have a sibling to run after.'" The nurse informed.

"Really? She said that?" Sora asked.

"Yes. She seemed interested in that boy. She was just talking about him before you two walked in." The nurse continued giving information to the two.

"Arigatou. You take care of her so much." Sora said.

"It's my pleasure. Now, I'll be off. I'll check in later." The nurse grabbed a clipboard and walked out the room.

"That young man. Could of have been the one we met at the entrance?" Zyro asked as he placed the flowers he held on a table.

"That man was Tategami Kite. I could recognize him anywhere." Sora crossed his arms. Just as he did, rain began tapping on the window, a rainstorm slowly starting up.

"Better close the curtains." Sora walked over and moved over the red colored curtains in order to cover the window.

"Ami-chan. Do you remember me?" Sora turned to see Zyro holding the girls hands.

"Gomen, I don't know anything." Ami said.

"It's ok. There's no need to force yourself." Sora walked over and helped the girl lie down. He pulled the blankets over her as he looked into her tired eyes.

"Sora." Zyro called the mans name.

"What is it?" Sora looked up.

"That." Zyro pointed at the blinds. Lightning flashed and a figure appeared.

"It can't be." Sora said as lightning flashed again and the figure moved up.

"Let's go." Sora said, "We'll be back, Ami-chan." The two left immediately.

Sora and Zyro ran to the stairs of the hospital and ran up to the roof. They ran up two flights before reaching the roof. The rain was pouring down. As the two ran through the puddles, water flew up into the air. They stopped in front of a figure gaht stood in the rain.

"Raizuma!" Sora yelled as lightning flashed.

BOOM!

"Hello there, thunder boys." Raizuma said as he walked up to them.

"Stay back you bastard!" Zyro held up his fists.

"Well well, that's no way to treat someone. Especially someone who pays for that girls treatment." Raizuma stopped and stared the boys down.

"I still don't get how you are managing to do that. How are you doing it?!" Sora yelled over the heavy rain.

"I get funds from a very important person." Raizuma turned away as he viewed lightning bolts falling from the sky.

"What are you doing here?" Zyro asked.

"I'm here to get you. There is someone I want you to meet." Raizuma snapped his fingers. Lightning came down and enveloped all three of them.

-0-0-0-0-

"Jiku-sama. You are leaving once again?" Kasuto stood in the middle of the room as Jiku tapped his fingers on the arm of his throne.

"Yes. I have buisness elsewhere. I'll be leaving as soon as Raizuma returns." Jiku explained.

"Raizuma. Seems he has a past with the master." Over to the side, Junichi spoke to Naomi.

"Yea. Maybe, they were rivals. Or maybe, they were once friends until they fell in love with the same woman and their friendship was put to the test as they fought for her." Naomi began fantasizing.

"Naomi, shut up." Junichi said as thunder rumbled and Raizuma appeared alongside three others.

The first two figures were clearly Kemonorangers. These Kemonorangers, however, had not been seen before. They were colored Crimson and Navy after all. The third figure looked to be more monstrous.

Its body was made of scales. It was yellow and green with a mix of symbols. Its head looked like a dark cloud with a lightning bolt coming off the side. Its arms had claws designed to look like lightning bolts. The belt around its waist also had various lighting symbols. Its body was covered with a dark cloud as another dark cloud appeared over its head

"Raizuma. I see you've brought guests." Jiku put hisbhands together.

"He brought in two Kemonorangers!" Zaku pulled out his sword as Junichi and Naomi got into defensive positions.

"They are Kemonorangers but they aren't on their side, you get what I mean?" Raizuma held his hands behind his back.

"They work for you?" Kasuto asked.

"Exactly. They will be very helpful in the destruction of the Kemonorangers." Raizuma began pacing.

"And who's that other one?" Baishisu asked.

"This one. Oh, he's Rindar. He is also known as an Ikazuchi Kaiju!" Raizuma spoke in a proud tone.

"Kaiju? Aren't Kaiju those really big monsters from comic books and tv shows." Naomi spoke up.

"You are correct, my dear." Raizuma pointed as he spoke.

"Then why is he human sized?" Junichi asked immediately afterwards.

"Because he needs to grow. You see, he's bot just any ordinary Kaiju. He must he grown. The current thunderstorms that are occuring are perfect for growing him. He abosorbs the lighting that strikes down, thus giving him enery and allowing him to grow into the giant monster that he actually is." Raizuma explained as he put his hand on the monsters shoulder.

"I see." Kasuto studied the creature with the eye that wasn't covered.

"That's also where these two come in. You see, these two Kemonorangers are special. They have the ability to harness the power of thunder and lightning. With them out there, we can guarantee that this monster will grow into the giant beast he is." Raizuma had a smug tone present in his voice.

"Interesting plan." Jiku tapped his fingers together as he sat quietly.

"So, you think we are just going to let you gp ahead with your plan?" Zaku asked.

"Raizuma. You are in charge of the next operation. Don't screw it up." Jiku stood up, adjusted his suit and left.

"You heard the boss." Raizuma chuckled.

"You think that I'll just work with these two." Zaku pointed at the two Kemonorangers with his sword.

"Same goes for us. We don't need these weaklings out there." Navy spoke with a disguised tone that hid his real voice.

"What did you say you punk!" Zaku was ready to attack.

"You heard me." Navy said.

"Enough." Crimson said with a similar darkened voice.

"Get out there you three." Raizuma commanded.

"Good. I didn't want to stay here anyway." Navy said as he began walking away.

"Watch your backs." Crimsom said as he stared at Zaku before following. The monster also joined them.

"You two. Observe them." Kasuto commanded.

"Right away, master." Junichi and Naomi pulled their fists up to their chests and went after the three.

"Good. This'll give you the perfect oppurtunity to watch my guys at work." Raizuma said as he walked away.

"He better not screw this up." Zaku put his sword back into its holster.

-0-0-0-0-

The clouds were once again separated. The sun escaped through the various holes that appeared in the sky. All throughout the night, it had been raining like crazy.

Kite sighed as he was once again headed to the hospital. He walked beside Maya who held Madoka. Madoka grit her teeth in pain. She held her arm.

"Excuse me. My sister may or may not have broken her arm. Where can we go to get it checked out?" Kite asked the nurse at the front desk. The nurse pointed in a direction. Kite thanked her and they hurried over.

After an hour, Kite was given a wait time while they finished Madoka's examination. Maya has just left as she was going to help Runo with something so Kite was alone. He thanked the doctor and went to the roof directly. He had fond memories of this hospital. His mother had been here when she was pregnant with him and with his sister.

He remembered always coming as a kid to the hospital when his sister was born. He would always go to the roof with his family so that they could see the city. As Kite approached a railing on the roof, he noticed someone sitting nearby. It was the girl from yesterday.

Kite walked up next to her, trying not to scare her. He leaned forwards and the girl jumped a bit before turning to him. She studied him and recognized him.

"Good morning." Kite said simply.

The girl smiled nervously and gave a nod to acknowledge the boy.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. My sister was just running wild like a rampaging gorilla. I had to keep up so that I wouldn't lose her in the hospital." Kite spoke as he looked at the view.

"It's alright. It's no big deal." The girl said.

"So... do you always come up here?" Kite asked.

"Yes. I love the view. It helps me calm myself down." The girl said as she looked at the view along with the boy.

"Yea, this view is amazing. I loved it when I was a little kid. Every day I came with my father to see my new baby sister and we would always come up to the roof as a family to look at the nature that surrounds us as well as the skyscrapers." Kite smiled as he closed his eyes, remembering his childhood.

"It must be nice to have a family." The girl said. Kite opened his eyes and turned to see her.

"Sorry for asking, but do you have any family members who live near by or who come and visit." Kite knew that the question just came out of nowhere but he couldn't help himself.

"I don't know. There is one person who comes everyday and says that he is my brother but I just can't remember." The girl said as she put a hand on her head.

"Young man!" Kite straightened up as he heard the voice of the nurse from the day before.

"I didn't do anything." Kite defended himself immediately.

"Get away from that woman." The nurse said.

"It's ok. He makes me feel calm." The girl turned to see the nurse.

The nurse glared at Kite until she finally spoke, "Ok, he may stay."

"Arigatou... Um, if you don't mind me asking-" The nurse stopped Kite by putting up one finger.

The nurse then sighed, "Excuse us, Yamazaki-San." The nurse grabbed Kite by the fabric of his jacket and pulled him away from the girl.

"What did I do this time?" Kite asked, almost trembling as he feared the nurse.

"Young man, you are clueless. I can't blame you. You barely know her and have only spoke to her on two occasions." The nurse pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What's going on?" Kite asked nervously.

"That young woman over there is Ami Yamazaki." The nurse pointed in the direction of the girl, "a year ago, she was involved in an accident that caused her to lose her memories. She has been in the hospital ever since. We aren't sure what happened the night of her accident. The rumor is that her family was going through some debt problems, especially after they kicked their eldest son out of their home."

"Wow. That poor girl." Kite said.

"Young man. Would you mind keeping an eye on her? I don't trust you, but I need to go to a meeting. I'll be back as soon as I can." The nurse began walking away.

"Wait! Are you asking me or telling me?!" Kite called as the nurse left.

Kite turned to face see the girl who was looking out at the world. He sighed and began walking up to her. He then felt his phone vibrate.

"Hello." Kite answered.

"Kite! The doctor said I'm good to leave. I told him that I would find you myself and I kind of snuck off. Ha ha! I'll see ya later!" Madoka spoke quickly before hanging up.

"Madoka!" Kite yelled.

"Is that the name of your sister?" Kite looked up at the girl, Ami, who looked back at him.

"Yea. That's her. She's always moving fast." Kite chuckled.

"You must really care about her." Ami noticed Saul's smile.

"Yea. She's my dumb sister and all but I still love her." Kite said.

"You shouldn't call your sister dumb." Ami said. Kite laughed as he leaned against the railing, looking at all the people and cars passing by.

-0-0-0-0- 

"Is it raining again?" Tsubasa asked Madoka as she walked in, completely drenched.

"What do you think?" Madoka said as she shook herself to get the water off of her. The low sound of thunder echoed in the hallway that lead from the entrance to the main command room.

"Don't worry. This base was built with top quality materials. It's made to withstand any big storms or any natural disasters. Remember, my father built this facility as a base to build rockets and to train future astronauts." Satoru spoke directly to Tsubasa.

"I remember but it's just that we've done so much already in such a short amount of time. We've met our Super Sentai Senpai. We've upgraded the zords. We've trained together here. I'm getting emotional." Tsubasa covered his face as he turned away.

"Oh please." Sosuke rolled his eyes.

"Ok, it's ready." Maya and Runo came walking in from the hallway.

"You guys started without me?!" Madoka ran up to the girls.

"Sorry Madoka. You took a really hard hit." Maya said.

"What happened?" Runo asked the two girls.

"Madoka thought that she could surprise her brother by attacking him when he least expected it. She thought it was good training and in the end she hurt her arm." Maya explained.

"Ouch." Runo made a face of displeasure.

"But don't worry. I'm all good." Madoka flipped her hair back, trying to act cool.

"Anyways, we finally finished this and I'm going to admit it tomorrow." Runo held up a book.

"What are you going to admit?" Hyoma asked as he passed by with an apple in his hand.

"Nothing. Just a short story I wrote." Runo began to sound nervous all of sudden.

"Let me see." Hyoma took a bite from his apple as he held his hand out.

"I can't. You'll just have to read it some other time." Runo smiled nervously and Hyoma studied her.

"Runo, if you weren't my sister, I'd-" Hyoma was interrupted as the base's alarm went off.

"A monster?" Kenta asked.

"I think so." Satoru said as he walked up to the main computer and began typing on the keyboard.

"What's that?" Tsubasa pointed to something on the screen.

"That's weird. The thunderstorm is acting strangely." Satoru said as he saw what was being shown on the screen.

"Is that lightning striking in one spot only?" Kyoya asked as he got closer.

"You're right. That's what's strange. This never happens during thunderstorms." Satoru said.

"You know what they always say, lighting never strikes the same place twice." Ryuga said from where he sat.

"That's technically a lie because it actually does strike the same place twice. More than twice actually." Tsubasa crossed his arms.

"Dude, it's just a saying." Ryuga turned to his friend. As they watched, Satoru's phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"I assume you are all watching what's happening. Tune into the camera on the side of my building." Hiroto's voice came through.

Satoru followed the direction given to him and he opened up a page with video footage of a plaza. In the center of the plaza, stood a monster who looked up into the sky. Lighting struck him one after another. The monster glowed yellow every time it was struck.

"What is that thing?" Tsubasa asked.

"Don't know. All I know is that it's dangerous." Satoru got up and walked to the Chance Striker.

Satoru pushed the button and the machine began working. Everyone in the room prepared themselves. Out of nowhere, the first battery shot out. Kenta caught it and fell on his back. Kyoya caught his next, spinning around as he caught it. Shun followed as he lifted himself up to catch the high flying battery. Runo and Maya managed to catch theirs without any complications. Tsubasa was the final person to catch his.

"Move out immediately." Satoru informed.

"Everyone, let's go!" Tsubasa commanded and the chosen rangers followed.

"Take care of this." Runo handed her book over to Madoka who nodded. Hyoma watched and began to suspect Runo of hiding something.

A while later, the group arrived at the plaza. They looked at what was happening. Luckily, no one was present. The rangers moved forward, transforming as they did.

The monster roared as it continued to collect lighting from the sky. The rangers all found places to hide as they noticed another figure appear.

"Rindar, my precious Kaiju. Are you full yet?" Raizuma appeared and asked the monster, who stopped absorbing lightning and faced his master.

The monster just stood still, breaking heavily. Raizuma laughed.

"I can see that process is being made. Continue your work." Raizuma turned around and left.

Rindar confirmed the exit of his master before starting again. As he began he was suddenly shot by various laser bullets. Rindar growled before looking up at the incoming group of rangers.

"Hey, lightning pole. What do you think you're doing?" Green spoke as he and the others came to a stop.

The monster only stared at them, growling very quietly.

"If you won't talk, we'll make you talk!" White charged forward like a rhino only to be blasted back.

"I don't think you should do that." Raizuma jumped down from the upper level of the plaza.

"Who are you?" Blue asked.

"I am the strongest ninja to ever live. With the power of lighting and thunder, I can defeat all of you." Raizuma claimed.

"Strongest... ninja?" White said as he looked at him.

"That's right. Rindar! Continue your mission!" Raizuma charged forward. White jumped up and backed up before back flipping away from the monsters punches.

Rindar obeyed and began collecting energy from the lightning strikes. Raizuma charged at the rangers who all moved out of the way. Blue and Green struck first, throwing punches simultaneously. Gold and Pink kept their distance and shot at Raizuma using their Raiku Blasters. White and Raptor followed the attack with their own as they struck at the monster with their Raiku sabers.

Raizuma took all the attacks but seemed to only have a scratch. He stood still, breathing heavily as he watched the rangers. Lightning struck Rindar and Raizuma disappeared. The rangers were left stunned. Blue was then slashed right across his chest, causing him to fly up a bit before falling and hitting the ground.

The others tried attacking, but Raizuma was too quick. The monster chuckled as he took out the rangers one by one. By the end of his attack, White was the only left standing.

"I've seen those moves. Where?" White began thinking to himself as he watched Raizuma move.

"It matters not, child." Raizuma slashed at White.

"Those movements." Kenta made a fist as he tried to stand.

"Kenta! Those movements are from the Ikazuchi Ninja School." Satoru's voice broke in through the coms.

"Ikazuchi? I knew it. I saw it one night after you left one of your books open Satoru. When I saw ninjas, it got my attention and I read it. I found out that the Gouraigers used the Ikazuchi way. I can't let that power be used by evil." White stood up.

"If you've read about them, then how come you don't know that the Gouraigers themselves used the Ikazuchi way for evil before." Raizuma's voice reached White.

"Nani?" White looked around before being hit directly in the chest by Raizuma.

Raizuma chuckled as he walked up to White, only to see a wooden dummy in his place. Raizuma looked shocked.

"I did read that!" White lunged forward, slashing at Raizuma with his scythe.

"How did you do that?" Raizuma asked.

"I'm a ninja as well. Except I didn't study the ways of Hayate or Ikazuchi. I studied Shuriken Ninpo. And, while I technically can't use shurikens, I've found a way to make it work. It's my own style." White put his hands together. "Shuriken Ninpo - Kin no Jutsu!"

Raizuma backed up as he awaited the attack. After a second, nothing happened. Then, a small scrap of metal hit Raizuma's head. It was really small, that Raizuma felt nothing.

"Heh, what was that?" Raizuma looked at White.

"Well... it's still in the works. Stupid shurikens." White said.

"I've got you now!" Raizuma jumped forward only to be kicked by Green.

"You don't have anything." Green said as the team regrouped.

"Shall we?" Up on the ledge of a building, stood two figures. Kemono Crimson and Kemono Navy.

"Let's end their fun." Crimson said as he and Navy disappear with the flash of lightning.

"Let's finish him." Blue said. The team nodded in agreement and began to charge only to be hit by lightning.

"Nani?" Raptor said as they all looked up.

"What just happened?" Pink asked.

"They just happened." Blue pointed as the rangers looked up and saw two figures stand before them.

"Who are they?" Gold asked.

"That doesn't matter right now." Navy said.

"We will destroy you." Crimson said.

-0-0-0-0-

In Ami's hospital room, Kite finished drying himself off. He looked back at Ami who was in her bed, watching the tv. Kite sat down in the chair next to her.

"You ok?" Kite asked the girl.

"Yea. The rain was surprising but I'm alright." Ami smiled as she turned to Kite.

"That's good. Ami, if you don't mind me asking, do you really not remember anything?" Kite asked. Ami's face went blank. Kite gasped a bit.

"I feel tired." Ami said as she turned off the tv and lied down. She turned to the side.

'I really did it now.' Kite slapped himself mentally.

"Ami? Gomen, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings to to make you sad." Kite stood up. "Ami?"

There was no response.

Kite sighed as he scolded himself. He walked to the door and looked back. Ami had turned to the way. Kite sighed as he closed the door. Ami had tears in her eyes. She then looked behind her, hoping Kite was still there but he wasn't.

Kite walked out of the hospital, feeling regret for what he said. He crossed a street and got to a parking lot. He walked up to his car until he heard a voice calling him.

"Don't worry Kite. I'm sure she isn't mad at you. Now, your friends are fighting a monster who interests me. Will you allow me to take over?" It was HurricaneRed who spoke to him.

"I'm worried about Ami. For the past hour, she spoke to me about her hopes and dreams and yet, she can't remember a single thing from her past except for her name. I feel too bad to fight." Kite answered.

"I'll take that as a yes." Suddenly, the Hurricaneger symbol appeared before Kite and it backed itself into him.

"Now! Let's go!" HurricaneRed's voice called through Kite's body and he was off.

"Should we follow him?" On the hospital roof, two men stood tall.

The first man had black, slicked back hair. He wore a black leather jacket with the sides of the torso colored crimson. He wore black trousers and black boots. The second man had medium-lengthened light brown hair. He also wrote a black leather jacket with navy coloring on his torso. He wore black trousers as well as black boots.

"No. If what we know is correct, that monster will come back here to take the girl. We must protect her." The first man said.

"What's so special about her?" The second man asked.

"She's got ninja abilities beyond belief. If Raizuma finds a way to get her powers to awaken, all ninjas in the world will he in danger." The first man responded.

"I see. So we leave the Kemonorangers to Yousuke?" The second man asked.

"For now." The first man said.

Down below, Ami looked out her window, watching Kit run off into the night.

-0-0-0-0-

The rangers battled the two new rangers. They couldn't get a hit on them as they avoided all their attacks.

Blue, Green and White were currently battling Crimson while Pink, Gold and Raptor fought Navy. Raizuma chuckled. He watched them battle as Rindar continued collecting lightning.

Crimson held the rangers at will. He pulled out the staff he had on his back. He jerked it forward, causing it to extend. He began spinning the staff, hitting Blue and Green. White got the drop on him from behind but it made no difference. Crimson pushed the staff back into White. White grabbed it and held it just a few inches from his stomach.

Navy did a similar thing with his staff. He pulled it out and extended it, slashing at Raptor and sending him flying back into a wall. He then faced the attack of the girls. He spun the staff around as the girls attacked. He hit Gold back but Pink managed to get a punch in.

Navy fell back but got up immediately. He threw his staff forward, hitting Raptor once again. He then pulled out his Raiku Saber. He began a sword fight with the girls. The girls held their ground. They pushed him back. Navy chuckled as he pushed them back with sudden force only to be slashed by Raptor.

"Hit me one more time!" Raptor said as he and Navy clashed.

Crimson kicked White back and grabbed shot the staff at Blue who caught it and returned an attack with it. Crimson dodged but managed to grab the tip of the staff. He spun it around again and hit Green. Green slid back and summoned his Elephant Sabers. He clashed with Crimson who held his own saber and his staff against the two swords.

Navy kicked Pink back. Raptor ran back to catch his teammate. Navy then blasted Raptor back with his Raiku blaster. Pink spun on the ground, trying to trip Navy but she failed. She pulled herself back as Navy stood tall, holding his blaster pointed at her. His arm then glowed with blue colored electricity. He put his finger on the trigger.

"No!" Gold jumped in the way and was shot in the gut.

"Runo!" Pink yelled.

"Onee-Chan!" Raptor yelled. He blasted Navy back and ran to Gold.

"Shun. It hurts." Gold said as she held her side.

"How did his blaster do that?" Raptor watched as blood came from Gold's side.

"Runo." Pin ran to her side.

"It hurts." Gold said as her transformation was undone. She coughed as the rain hit her face.

"Onee-Chan!" Raptor yelled.

"They got Shun's sister." Blue and White watched what was happening.

"Sister?" Crimson questioned.

"Ha!" Green slashed at Crimson and kicked him back. He then pulled out a battery and inserted it into his sabers. They began to glow and Crimson pulled himself up.

"His... sister?" Crimson said.

"You bastards!" Green slashed two huge green energy blades at Crimson. Crimson got hit head on and an explosion occurred behind him.

"You bastard!" Raptor stood up and attacked Navy who had just gotten up. He was then kicked back to where Crimson was.

The pair looked up and watched as the rangers gathered around Runo. Runo's hand was being held by Pink who put the girls head in her lap. Raptor shook the girl, trying to wake her up.

"Sora?" Navy looked at Crimson.

"He has a... sister?" Crimson said as a string of memories hit him.

"Tch. Pathetic. Crimson! Navy! Don't forget about our agreement. Looks like I'll have to do something to show you that I'm not messing around." Raizuma disappeared.

"Where is he going?" Navy asked.

"Doesn't matter. We need to take care of them. I don't know how that fucker got the money to help my sister. We need to do what he says if we don't want her to die." Crimson stood up. He then charged up with red electricity. Navy followed him and charged up with blue electricity. They both roared as they ran forward.

The others turned to them. They were surprised as the two rangers came at them. Above them, there were two bigger figures. A huge spirit of a falcon flew above Crimson while a huge spirit of a jaguar ran above Navy.

"No!" Blue jumped forward as he saw what they were going to do.

The pair punched Blue and the ranger exploded instantly. Blue flew through the air. He crashed into a tree and slid down, complete demorphed, bleeding from his mouth.

"Tsubasa!" Green yelled.

"You are all next!" Crimson yelled.

"Air Stride!" Red appeared suddenly and blasted the two back. He landed in front of the others.

"Kite?!" Pink looked at him.

"Not exactly." HurricaneRed's voice came out.

"He must be one of the legendary reds." White commented.

"Exactly. Pink and Raptor, you get the girl and the boy out of here. The rest of you, take care of the stupid monster. I've got these two." Red jumped up in the air and began running... in the air.

"How's he doing that?" White asked.

"He must be HurricaneRed. It might be best if we follow his instructions." Satoru's voice came through the morphers again.

"Got it." Pink used her strength to pull Runo to her feet. Raptor also helped an injured Tsubasa up. Pink then called for her Zord which passed by quickly. The four were gone.

"The rest of us, let's go!" Green said. The remaining rangers charged towards Rindar. The monster saw them and stopped what he was doing but at a bad time. He was shocked and sent tumbling back. He got up only to be attacked by the rangers.

"We've got to stop them." Crimson said as he and Navy began to move.

"I'm your opponent." Red said as he slashed at the two with his Tiger Sword.

"Get out of our way! You stupid rich boy!" Crimson yelled as he dashed forward. He hit Red's sword with his own.

"Nani?" Red asked as he held Crimson back.

"This is all your fault. If it hadn't been for you, my family wouldn't have had debt. My family wouldn't have had abandoned me. My sister wouldn't be in the hospital!" Crimson slashed at Red. Spark came off Red as he stumbled back.

"I don't know what you are talking about." HurricaneRed said as he ran forward.

"Zyro! Take care of the others." Crimson commanded. Navy nodded and went towards Rindar. Crimson gripped his sword as he ran forward.

"What's your problem?" Red asked.

"You are Tategami! You and your stupid family." Crimson slashed at Red.

"What did Tate- I mean my family ever do to you?" HurricaneRed put himself in Kite's shoes figuratively since he was already technically doing that physically.

"The second that they invented those stupid AI robots to help with everyday problems, my father was out of work. Then, my life went out of control." Crimson said as he began remembering what happened in the past.

_~5 years ago~_

_A young man woke up in the queen sized bed he lay in. He stretched and yawned. He got out of bet and changed from his pajamas. He changed into a white polo shirt with a red collar and red accents on his arms. He wore blue jeans along with classic styled converse shoes. He adjusted his hair in the mirror._

_He sighed and smiled. He walked out of his room and was greeted with the sight of his mother and sister. _

_"Ohayo, Kasan, Ami-Chan." The boy kissed his mother's cheek and then his sisters head._

_"Someone is quite peppy today." His mother said as she finished cooking. His mother had brown hair that went down to her neck. She wore a white blouse with a purple sweater over it. She wore a long blue skirt and her slippers._

_The boys sister wore her white school uniform with a red tie and a blue skirt. She wore thigh-high black socks and her slippers. Her hair was long, brown and silky. She had it tired up into a ponytail._

_"Of course I'm happy. I'm taking a trip to America to see collage campuses." The boy said._

_"I can't believe you are leaving Japan, Onii-Chan." His sister, Ami, said as she flipped through the magazine she was reading. She seemed to be eating some special type of breakfast._

_"It's always been my dream to study computers and graphics. I think that America has great schools for that kind of stuff." The boy said._

_"That may be true but you know what your father said, Sora." His mother placed a plate of food in front of him. He placed his hands together before beginning to eat._

_"I know but he's got a great job. He won't need me getting a job to help around." The boy, Sora, said as he ate._

_Just as he finished his statement, his father walked in. He had flat, black hair. He wore a grey suit with black shoes. He seemed agitated._

_"Honey? What's wrong?" The boys mother asked._

_"I have bad news." The man slammed the table, "I was just fired. Stupid Tategami! He'll regret it!" The man said and the three other occupants were left in a state of shock._

_"Let's talk about it." The boys mother took the father into the other room._

_"He got fired. What does this mean?" Ami turned to Sora who ate quietly._

_"I don't know but whatever happens, I'll be by your side." Sora smiled. They sat there for a little while longer, in silence._

_"What! He still wants to go!" The mans voice broke through the silence._

_"Oh no." Ami said._

_"Sora!" The man walked in._

_"Honey, stop it!" Sora' smother grabbed the mans arm._

_"Let me go!" The man ripped away from her grasp only to slap his son._

_"Sora." Ami said._

_"You've heard about the problems I've been having at work, I know you have. Yet, you are still hell bent on going. Well, if you want to go, then go! But know this, if you leave, you are no longer my son!" The man said as stared the boy down._

_"Tosan!" Ami yelled._

_"What do you mean?" Sora stood up._

_"Forget it. Leave this instant. You've been nothing but trouble for me and you still expect me to pay for your school and your needs. I no longer have a son!" The man grabbed Sora and dragged him to the door. He threw the boy against the railing that was outside the house._

_"Sora!" Ami called out._

_"Honey!" His mother called._

_The door was then slammed. Sora looked at the door with tears in his eyes but he wasn't crying._

_"What... just happened?" Sora asked as he stared._

_~flashback ends~_

"I still am confused about that night. All I know is... that this is all your fault!" Crimson grabbed his staff and slashed at Red.

Over with Rindar, Navy kicked Green back. Whitecame into attack but was kept at bay. White couldn't get a hit in. Navy laughed as he slashed at him, sending him falling.

Green found a quick way around. He charged at Navy and hit him head on. He then slashed at him before kicking him aside. He then ran towards Rindar and slashed the monster.

With the other two, Red hit Crimson back. Red swiped the mouth of his helmet before pulling out his blaster. He shot at Crimson.

"I don't know what happened to you but you can't blame others for your misfortune." Red said.

"Misfortune? You piece of shit!" Crimson was about to charge until a huge lightning bolt hit the ground where Rindar was.

"What the hell is happening?" Green said as he took a step back.

"He's growing!" White stated as he pointed.

Within seconds, Rindar was in his giant form, roaring as he began to move around. The rangers watched him.

"This is bad." Red said.

"Guys! I hit the Chance Striker again. I know we have injured rangers but we got lucky, it chose the TripleOh. Purple is already on his way." Satoru called through the morphers.

"Roger!" Green and White claimed as they saw their zords arrive. They jumped up as the Wolf Zord attacked the monster head on only to be shot with a lightning bolt.

"Wow! This guys powerful." Purple said as he backed the Zord up.

"Let's get right to it." Green said.

"Sutoraiku Gattai!" The three called as the giant robot was formed, "TripleOh!"

The robot jerked forward as it slashed at the monster with its sword. Rindar roared as it punched the robot in the gut before slashing at it with his claws.

"Now, I'll destroy you." Crimson prepared to attack Red.

"Sora! We need to protect Rindar. You know what'll happen if we don't." Navy said.

"Argh! Fine!" Crimson turned to Red, "Next time, I'll defeat you." Crimson ran over to Navy.

"Let's do it." Navy said as he pulled out a battery.

"Yea." Crimson followed. They put them in the Morphers they had on their wrists. They then angled their arm so that their hand pointed up. They pushed what looked to be the bottom of the morpher. Their batteries were shot up into the air.

-0-0-0-0-

The batteries flew through the dark skies, coming to a mountain that lie outside the city. The first battery flew in through the top of the mountain and landed inside of darkness. Glowing green eyes then cut through that darkness.

The second battery flew into the bottom of the mountain. Inside the darkness, glowing red eyes appeared. From both entrances, giant beasts emerged.

The first beast looked like a falcon. It was crimson colored with green eyes. It had numbers on its wings. The number 13 was present, styled like a falcon.

The second beast looked like a jaguar. It was navy colored with red eyes. On its side, it had a number. It looked to be the number 14, styled like a jaguar.

The two beasts roared before heading to the city where the giants were battling.

-0-0-0-0-

TripleOh and Rindar were currently still battling. It was already five minutes into the battle and the rangers were trying their best to attack. Rindar pushed them back and TripleOh slashed. TeipleOh got its footing back and was about to attack until they heard a loud screech.

"What the hell is that?" White asked.

"Falcon Zord!" Crimson jumped into the giant falcon and attacked TripleOh.

"No way!" Purple claimed.

"Jaguar Zord!" Navy jumped into the giant jaguar and attacked TripleOh from behind.

"You won't get a chance to finish Rindar." Crimson said as he pushed the tail wheel forward. The hawk attacked more than five times.

Red watched from the bottom. He looked as the battle only got worse and the storm along with it. He was about to call his own Zord until he got a call on his morpher.

"Hello?" Red asked.

"Yousuke! This is Ikkou. Come to the hospital quickly!" The voice of one of the men from the hospital rooftop came through.

"Ikkou?" Red looked up before running off.

-0-0-0-0-

Ami held onto the railings on the wall. She tried her best to run. She just felt so weak suddenly. A nurse then tried running after her but the nurse was hit with a blast of lightning.

"It's no use running little girl, I'll catch you." Raizuma walked towards the girl.

"Like I'd let you!" One of the men from the rooftop crashed into Raizuma.

"Isshuu! Be careful." The other man, Ikkou, called as he ran after the girl.

"Get out of the way, you cur." Raizuma shocked the man, Isshuu, and sent him flying into a wall

Ikkou then fought Raizuma next only to be easily swatted away. Raizuma walked forward and Ami began moving faster into to feel something in her body change. She paused for a moment before falling to the ground. She began to cry for help as she held her chest.

"What's happening?" Isshuu asked.

"It's... her heart condition." A still conscious nurse said as she leaned against a wall.

"Heart condition?" Ikkou questioned.

"Yes. She has a weak heart and if too much pressure is put on her, her heart will strain itself and send her into a state of shock." The nurse said and the two men widened their eyes.

"Don't worry, you won't die on me yet." Raizuma said as shocked the girl. Ami gasped for air before being grabbed by Raizuma.

"No!" Isshuu yelled as he ran after them. He jumped on top of Raizuma and the three disappeared in a flash.

"Isshuu!" Ikkou yelled.

-0-0-0-0-

The two giants fought as two more beasts attacked. TripleOh began failing as it couldn't get a hit in.

"This is getting ridiculous." Purple said.

"How about you cowards combine and make it a fair fight!" White yelled.

"Idiot!" Green smacked him.

"You heard him. Let's finish them off." Crimson said as he pulled out a battery and put it in his console. The zords then moved towards each other.

"Sutoraiku Gattai!" The pair yelled in unison.

The two zords roared as thunder roared and lighting struck. TripleOh watched as the jaguar jumped into the air. It's head and tail retracted into its body. It then split into legs, with feet coming out of the bottom. It also created a lower torso. The Falcon Zord then flew closer and landed on top of the jaguar. It stood tall, retracting its wings as it stood taller. It's body then produced arms with hands. It also created the upper torso. The falcon head transferred itself onto the middle of its body. On its back, it had closed wings. On top, a head appeared. The new robots head was covered with a falcon helmet. It had a silver face with black markings.

"ThunderOh!" The two yelled as the giant robot stood tall.

"You had to say something." Green said.

"Time to finish things. Let's go!" Crimson said as the giant robot charged forward. The two robots clashed, hitting each other with barrages of punches.

"Don't worry Ami." Navy pulled out a golden locket. He opened it and looked at a picture of the girl, "We will save you." Navy gripped the wheel he used to steer.

"Argh!" TripleOh slammed into its attackers.

"You will fall!" Crimson yelled.

Above the city, the three giants stood. Rindar growled as the two robots stared each other down before getting into fighting positions...

**BOOM!**


End file.
